Detalles ignorados
by jnnfrmrz
Summary: TERMINADA Edward regresa a Forks, después de dos años de haber estudiado en new york, su actitud no es la misma y hará sentir mal a toda su familia, él tiene sus razones. Él descubrirá que hubo detalles que se "perdió".
1. Chapter 1

Una nueva vida.

**Edward P.O.V.**

Mientras iba rumbo a mi hogar, Forks, después de 2 años estando internado en new york. No quería volver, me había acostumbrado tanto a new york, mis amigos vivían todos allá, la verdad es que desde que mis padres me mandaron para ese internado porque esperaban que fuera el orgullo de la familia comencé a aborrecer aquel lugar.

Soy Edward Cullen, uno de los hijos de Carlisle Cullen, un exitoso doctor y todo lo demás, y Esme Cullen, arquitecta y decoradora, mis hermanos Emmett y Alice si estudiaron en Forks y están felices.

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto, recogí las maletas y estaba a punto de ir a pedir un taxi cuando vi a mi madre y mi padre abrazados, al parecer esperándome, me hicieron señas y cuando llegue a donde ellos estaban mi madre me abrazo diciéndome:

−Edward, amor, no sabes cuánto te extrañe

_Si claro, como no_.

−hijo, que gusto volver a verte –dijo mi padre, estrechando mi mano, se veía feliz.

−hola –dije secamente –también los extrañe –mentira.

−como has cambiado –dijo mi madre alegre –vamos al coche, mientras más rápido lleguemos a casa más rápido nos contaras como te ha ido.

Hice una mueca, esa era la parte que quería omitir, no es que me había portado mal pero habían hecho unas cuantas bromas pesadas, que, por suerte no habían llegado a descubrirme.

Entramos al auto, mamá comenzó a hablar de lo delgado que estaba, que me tenían una sorpresa, que mis hermanos estaban felices por volver a verme y bla, bla, bla, por suerte se conformaba con unos "aja" de vez en cuando.

Al llegar a casa, pude ver un Volvo plateado con un gran moño en el parabrisas, genial esa era la sorpresa (nótese el sarcasmo), así podre escaparme a la primera.

− ¿Qué te parece? – pregunto mi madre emocionada.

−está bien –dije serio.

Vi como mi madre se removía en su asiento. Al bajar del auto, me acerque a _mi coche_, no estaba tan mal, tenía posibilidades, cuando entre a la casa alguien me cayó encima, Alice, mi hermana menor.

−Edward, ¡¡¡por fin!!! Te extrañe tanto –dijo, mientras yo trataba de escaparme de su abrazo.

−hola hermano, ¿Qué tal? –ese era Emmett mi hermano mayor, él a todo le encontraba el lado positivo.

−bien, no me quejo –dije con indiferencia

−es mi idea o está comenzando a hacer frio –dijo Emmett mirándome fijamente –como sea, oye tu habitación ya esta lista, por si quieres recostarte un rato.

−claro, estoy exhausto –dije.

Subí con mis maletas, hasta mi habitación, la habían pintado pero aparte de eso todo seguía siendo igual. Deje mi maleta cerca de la puerta, me tire a la cama y arroje los zapatos. Emmett entro, cerró la puerta y se recostó de ella.

−cambiaste hermano, tu actitud es frio y odiosa, Alice ya se está quejando de cómo estas vestido –dijo − ¿Qué te paso?

−nada –dije encogiéndome de hombros.

−está bien, no me digas –dijo también encogiéndose de hombros –pero si yo fuera tú me pondría mi ropa vieja y escondería la nueva antes de que Alice la arroje al cubo de basura y seria más amable con mama y papa, ellos llegaron un poco tristes y para mí que fue algo que tú hiciste.

−aja –dije.

Mal hecho, Emmett me lanzo una mirada ceñuda, antes de salir de mi habitación, me quede pensando, si había cambiado, me había vuelto rebelde, frio, no me interesaba nada ni nadie, había tenido citas con todas las chicas del internado y a cada momento estaba en detención con James, Victoria y Laurent (mis amigos); no estuve con todas las chicas victoria estaba con James y además era del grupo. Pero todo era una fachada hasta para mí mismo, porque yo de verdad no había cambiado nada, seguía con mis mismos gustos, mis mismos intereses y seguía queriendo a mi familia más de lo que nunca podría llegar a imaginar jamás.

El teléfono comenzó a vibrar al sacarlo vi que era un mensaje de James que decía:

¿_Qué hay?, ¿todo bien? J&V_

Le conteste lo más rápido que pude_:_

_Por ahora sí, creo que voy a esperar unos días y si la cosa no es buena aquí (no lo dudo) me regreso._

Apague el teléfono James sabía que no iba a contestar a otro mensaje nunca lo hacía, a menos que me interesara.

Cerré los ojos para ver si podía dormir pero un recuerdo me torturaba, el recuerdo de cuando tuve que irme de aquí.

_Flashback_

_Veníamos de jugar en el jardín, venia cargando a Alice en la espada, al entrar a la cocina mama y papa nos esperaban serios._

–_vamos para new york –dijo papa serio._

–_si, si –chillo Alice._

–_Pero solo tu padre, yo y Edward – eso me extraño._

– _¿yo? ¿Por qué?_

–_Te vamos a inscribir en un internado allá –sentí como mi mundo se venía encima._

–_porque no he hecho nada malo, no… no entiendo._

–_lo entenderás a su tiempo –dijo papa._

_Después de eso me encerré en mi cuarto hasta el día que partimos. Alice y yo lloramos cuando nos despedimos y Emmett casi me fractura los huesos del abrazo de oso que me dio._

_Mientras me alejaba de Forks sentía como mi vida se iba haciendo añicos y cuando mis padres estaban por despedirse comprendí que ya era hora de cambiar aunque fuera con los demás, desde allí me dije que lo me iba a dejar pisar por nadie._

Sonreí ante esto último

_Cuando mis padres me fueron a visitar en vacaciones de verano los trate con indiferencia por haberme mandado a aquel internado del que no podía irme porque: primero el colegio no permitía que sus estudiantes salieran del colegio por concepto de vacaciones a menos que fuera por algo importante o pasados los 2 años y segundo yo no quería volver porque ahora sentía odio y celos por mi familia y por el pueblo del que me sacaron._

_Y a pesar de ser un rebelde mis notas no bajaban de 7/10, las detenciones eran divertidas con James, Victoria y Laurent y los días libres me la pasaba con ellos o con "mis victimas" (como decían los chicos) por el área comercial del internado, solo para los estudiantes y profesorado._

A la hora de la cena mama subió a buscarme para comer.

–Cariño, vamos a comer, la cena esta lista –dijo con una sonrisa.

–No tengo hambre –dije secamente, todavía acostado en la cama con la almohada en la cara.

–Pero hice tu comida favorita –dijo mama, olía a pollo horneado y podía jurar que estaba acompañado papas fritas y arroz.

–Ya voy –dije a regañadientes.

Mientras comíamos Alice hablaba sobre sus amigas pero no le preste atención, no me interesaba en lo absoluto.

−Edward, ¿Cómo son tus amigos? –pregunto Alice, ¡oh, oh!

−pues bien, son bromistas natos, James y Victoria son novios pero lo bueno es que no lo andan demostrando en público ni siquiera frente a nosotros –claro que si lo hubieran hecho Laurent y yo no los hubiéramos dejado en paz –y Laurent, él es francés pero sus padres murieron cuando tenía 13 años sus tíos lo metieron en el internado.

− ¿Qué hacías en tu tiempo libre? –pregunto mama, ¡rayos!

−nada, salía con ellos o me quedaba en mi habitación –dije rápidamente.

El interrogatorio siguió pero se fue alejando de "mi vida" y se fueron más a las clases. Cuando termino la cena subí a mi habitación nuevamente, me estaba cambiando de ropa cuando mi madre entro y su mirada se fijo en el cardenal que tenía en la vena, ya me imaginaba lo que podía pensar pero no era por eso que lo tenía.

−amor a Emmett se le olvido poner una cobija –dijo mama y la puso sobre mi cama –que duermas bien.

−igualmente –dije, los ojos de mi madre estaban a punto de llorar – y mama, gracias por el auto, de veras me gusta.

−por nada, hasta mañana –dijo y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

Una vez acostado volví a prender el teléfono y los mensajes comenzaron a llegar, había uno de Victoria, de Laurent, Tanya (la tonta porrista del internado, que creía ser mi novia) y de otras chicas que ya ni las recordaba. Leí los de victoria y Laurent y los demás los borre sin siquiera abrirlos.

**hola que tal?**

**a mis lectoras, bienvenidas a este nuevo fic. gracias y espero les sus reviews.**

**al publico en general, gracias por entrar.**

**debo decir que soy muy, muy trágica, (de las que casi matan al protagonista) y este fic no ees la exepcion.**

**cualquier sugerencia, critica (buenas y malas), felicitaciones, lo que sea. haganmelo saber, de veraz lo tomo de buen grado.**

**les puedo decir que edward tiene una buena razon para ser asi y es solo en los primeros capitulos.**

**bueno. me despido y espero sus reviews.**

**bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward P.O.V.**

En la mañana sentí como me movían y eso me despertó sorprendido, estaba acostumbrado a que James con quien compartía habitación me dejara tranquilo porque él sabía que no debía despertarme o vería las consecuencias.

−amor despierta –dijo mama.

−no –me queje.

−vamos amor, tu padre quiere lo acompañes al hospital para hacerte unos exámenes –ya sabía yo que esto iba a pasar.

−no quiero –dije arrugando la nariz.

−lo siento pero tu padre dice que te ves muy delgado –dijo mama, _si claro_.

Quince minutos después estaba en la parte de atrás del Mercedes de mi padre de brazos cruzados. Después de que me hicieron los exámenes espere en la oficina de mi padre quería verle la cara a mi padre cuando viera que no era ningún drogadicto.

Cuando entro estaba tan perplejo como me lo esperaba.

− ¿y? –le dije desafiante.

−haber tus brazos –me dijo.

Me arremangue la camisa hasta el antebrazo y allí estaba el estúpido cardenal que mi madre había visto y por el cual estaba aquí.

− ¿cómo te hiciste eso? –pregunto serio.

−no fue nada –dije con fastidio –pero no fue por drogas como piensas.

−estoy consciente de eso pero entonces ¿Qué paso? –dijo papa.

Me quede callado, él era el doctor ¿no?, se sentó detrás de su escritorio y puso los exámenes sobre este.

−tienes los valores bajos –dijo papa – ¿porque no quieres decir lo que paso?

−se me bajo la tensión, me descompense y estuve en la enfermería una semana a punta de suero – _creo que un poco más, _dije, quería probar cuanto desconfiaban de mi.

– ¿Por qué paso?

–El estrés de los exámenes finales, la noticia de que volvería –_claro que no fue de felicidad_ –además de una gripe de la que estaba saliendo –dije sin darle importancia.

–Está bien –dijo papa y agarro el auricular del teléfono –llamare a Esme para que te venga a buscar.

–No –dije secamente –pediré un taxi ó me voy caminando, me da igual.

Salí de la oficina sin despedirme y mi padre se quedo con el auricular pegado a la oreja. Me fui caminando era un poco lejos pero no quería llegar a la casa. Esta frio pero la gente iba y venia con total normalidad. Algunos chicos se me acercaron a saludarme, yo no me acordaba de ninguno de ellos.

Entonces los vi, eran 2 chicas y 3 chicos vestidos completamente de negro y con cara de pocos amigos, por lo que veo Forks será interesante. Y yo ya sabia que debía hacer, me recosté a una pared y puse un pie en la misma.

–Vaya, vaya, un nuevo niño mimado en el pueblo –dijo la chica más pequeña de cabellos rubios.

–Entonces ustedes también son niños mimados, ya veo –dije con suficiencia.

–miren es un niño mimado que se la tira de rebelde –dijo la otra chica haciendo un puchero, todos se rieron.

– ¡bah! Ya sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad –dije dándoles la espada –todos los habitantes de Forks son iguales.

– ¿nos llamaste corrientes? –dijo la primera chica perpleja.

–vaya la captaste a la primera –dije, me estaba metiendo en problemas.

–Félix enséñale a no meterse con nosotros –dijo la chica.

El más corpulento de los chicos se me acerco listo para golpearme, logre esquivarlo.

–Que aburrido –dije bostezando.

– ¿Quién eres tu? –me pregunto la chica con desdén.

–Edward Cullen –dije con una mueca; su líder es la pequeña chica rubia, tenia carácter.

–Si, eres tan alzado como tu hermano –dijo ella calculadora –yo soy Jane y ellos son Heidi, Demetri, Félix y Alec, mi hermano.

Alce una ceja, ¿esto seria una aceptación?

–Si quieres, siempre nos la pasamos por aquí –si era una aceptación –y ¿Cómo es que nunca te vimos?

–Estaba en New York –dije –si no les importa debo irme.

– ¿nos veremos mañana? –pregunto Heidi.

–Es posible –dije sin darle importancia.

Me fui para la casa con satisfacción, sin pensármelo les había dado un susto a mis padres y había conocido a mis futuros amigos, solo me faltaba hacerles la vida imposible a mis hermanos.

Ya en la entrada de la casa comencé a marearme, mire la hora en el teléfono, la 10 de la tarde, y no comía desde la cena ¡rayos! No podía hacer esa gracia, en el bolsillo tenia media tableta de chocolate, comencé a mordisquearlo y enseguida comencé a sentirme mejor, abrí la puerta pero la casa estaba vacía, fui a una habitación a la que no había tenido oportunidad de ir, el salón donde estaba mi preciado piano negro (lo único que en realidad extrañe de aquí).

Estaba cubierto por una sabana y había mucho polvo, como era mi madre no entendía porque estaba así. Quite la sabana, abrí el compartimiento de las teclas y pise una, aquel sonido me arranco una sonrisa, sin pensarlo me senté y comencé a tocar la primera melodía que se me ocurrió, la marcha turca de Mozart, había mejorado mucho, en el internado veía clases de música de lunes a lunes. Después de un rato volví a poner todo como estaba y Salí de allí.

Decidí llamar a James.

– _¿Qué fue?_ –contesto Victoria del otro lado de la línea.

–nada, ¿que tal por allá?

–_Edward, James deja _–ya me imaginaba que hacían, rodé los ojos **(n/a: pueden pensar mal)**.

–mejor llamo después.

–_No, no_ –dijo Victoria –_por aquí todo mal, nos haces falta, ¿cuando regresas?_

–no lo se, pero ¿que voy a hacer allá?, ya termine el colegio –dije.

–_te extraño, mira James no seas celoso o veras_ –dijo Victoria –_lo siento, James se puso celoso ¿y que tal la has pasado?_

–bien, ya conocí "gente civilizada" y mis padres creyeron que me estaba drogando.

–_Ja, Ja, ¿dime como te encuentras?_

–pásame a James debó decirle algo –dije para desviar el tema.

– _¡¡Edward!!_ –me reprocho Victoria pero me paso a James.

– ¿Qué hay? –dijo riéndose.

–_James deja de pasar tu aliento por el cuello de Victoria_ –dije asqueado.

–_Ja, Ja, Ja…_ –rieron a dúo y luego James agrego – ¿_de que querías hablar?_

–de dos cosas, primero aquí hay un grupo como nosotros y vieras a su líder, una chica…

– _¿y que tiene que sea una chica? Cullen_ –dijo Victoria sarcástica.

–James –le dije con fastidio –en fin, se llama Jane, ya estoy dentro y otra es que hoy me maree, mi padre me hizo unos exámenes y bueno…

–_Edward, por que no les dices, es decir, no es para tanto pero ellos deberían saberlo_ –dijo James.

–da igual, oye ¿y Laurent? –pregunte.

–_debe estar en su habitación, oye de veras te extrañamos las bromas no tienen gracia sin ti._

–Me imagino, yo también extraño estar allá –dije, y entonces recordé –me regalaron un auto

– _¿si? genial, que te diviertas_ –dijo riéndose.

–lo hare, bueno, después los llamo –dije.

–_James dame_ –dijo Victoria – _¿Edward? Cualquier cosa nos avisas y cuídate ¿si?_

–Claro, claro –dije.

–_Y un favor, llama después de las 3_ –dijo seria, no pude hacer mas que reírme.

– ¡ah! Ya tienen horario –dije sin dejar de reír –adiós.

–_Adiós _–dijeron a dúo y colgaron.

A pesar de ser como son mis amigos se preocupaban por mí, A veces en exceso.

Eran las doce cuando decidí hacer comida, nadie había llegado de lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo hice una ensalada cesar con pollo a la plancha. Estaba sentado en el comedor cuando llegaron mi madre, Alice y Emmett.

–Hola amor –dijo mama.

–Hola, hola chicos –salude.

–Hola –saludaron con alegría.

– ¿llegaste hace mucho? –pregunto mama.

–como a las 10.

–ok, bueno, buen provecho, si quieres hago comida para ti.

–No con esto es suficiente –dije, hoy estaba de buen humor, no le arruinaría el día a los demás.

Emmett se acerco con un tenedor y cuando lo iba a clavar en mi comida aparte el plato y lo pego de la mesa, seguí comiendo pero no pude ocultar una sonrisa.

–Para probar –dijo Emmett –por favor.

–Pensé que los habitantes de Forks no eran educados –dije y deje que agarrara ensalada.

–Pues tú viviste 15 años aquí –dijo Emmett.

–Eso ya es irrelevante –dije con indiferencia.

–Edward ¿Qué te pasa? –Dijo Emmett –estás odioso y cruel, no ves a quien le haces daño ni como, hoy trataste mal a papa, si me entere…

–Emmett ven un momento –lo llamó mama desde la cocina.

–Tú y yo debemos hablar –dijo señalándome y salió por la puerta hacia la cocina.

Fui a mi habitación, Alice estaba sentada en la escalera.

–Edward, no me gusta tu ropa, es tan… negra –dijo haciendo un puchero.

–Y sin embargo cómoda –le dije tratando de no ser malo con ella.

–pero hay ropa de colores que también es cómoda –dijo Alice.

–no te metas con mi guardarropa y estamos es paz –le dije molesto.

La cara que puso Alice me afecto y estuve a punto de abrasarla y pedirle perdón, lo hubiera hecho, ella era como mi mejor amiga antes de marcharme, lo que hice fue subir las escaleras y encerrarme en la habitación.

–Edward –tocaron a mi puerta media hora después, era Emmett.

–Pasa –dije con fastidio, ya venia el discurso.

Emmett entro se sentó en mi cama y se quedo observándome por un rato.

– ¿Qué ves? –le pregunte alzando una ceja.

–Estoy viendo en lo que te has convertido –dijo pausadamente –no puedo creer que seas el chico que años atrás jugaba con nosotros en el patio, donde nos reíamos del otro y consentíamos a Alice.

–pues créelo, al parecer soy el único que he madurado.

– ¿madurado? Te comportas como un niño y discúlpame pero si eso es madurar prefiero ser como soy –dijo Emmett serio.

No respondí, cerré los ojos y sonreí burlonamente.

– te estas vengando ¿verdad?

–tu que sabes –dije con desprecio.

–lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que algo te pasa, algo que ocultas, y como haces cualquier cosa para hacer sentir mal a nuestros padres –dijo Emmett, abrí los ojos para enfrentarlo –dime, las notas que llegaron aquí ¿son por tu propio esfuerzo o por soborno?

–Por mi propio esfuerzo, lastima que no pudiste ver las reales –dije sonriendo maliciosamente –las que estaban en los exámenes e informes.

– ¿Qué eran todos 10? –dijo Emmett desafiante.

–Si lo eran –dije con el mismo tono desafiante.

–Contigo no se puede hablar –dijo Emmett derrotado –solo te digo que si vuelvo a enterarme que le faltaste el respeto a nuestros padres te daré una paliza.

– ¡ja!

–discúlpate con Alice, ella te extraño mucho y la que mas lloro por tu partida.

Emmett salió, mientras yo sentía como la sangre se me helaba. Alice siempre había sido la consentida de todos y ella si se la veía alegre por verme. Me asome por la ventana y ella estaba sentada en un árbol donde solíamos treparnos, baje hasta allá y me subí al árbol sentándome a su lado.

–Hola –le dije cariñosamente.

–Hola –dijo ella triste.

–Alice, discúlpame, de veras, no quise herir tus sentimientos –dije, estaba siendo lo mas sincero que podía.

–no importa, eso me pasa por ser tan metida en lo que no me importa –dijo mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla.

–no, no, no llores Alice, en serio, es culpa mía no debí tratarte así –dije abrazándola, ella se recostó de mi.

No podía, por muy mal que me portara no podía tratar mal a Alice.

– ¿por que eres tan malo ahora? –dijo entre sollozos, oírla así fue como si me clavaran un puñal en el corazón.

–Alice, no sabes cuanto me dolió cuando me llevaron al internado y me dije que nunca me dejaría pisar por nadie, mis padres tienen la culpa –dije en tono sombrío.

–Edward –gimió mientras me miraba con los ojos anegados, volvió a esconder la cabeza y me abrazo –mis padres solo querían lo mejor para ti.

No le iba a discutir.

–Hay algo que me intriga –dije con media sonrisa – ¿tienes novio?

Saco la cabeza y me miro por largo rato.

–Tranquila, yo también tengo mis secretos, no le diré nada a mama o papa –dije sonriéndole.

–Si tengo, se llama Jasper, es el hermano menor de Rosalie la novia de Emmett –dijo –tiene 15.

–bueno es un año mayor que tú –dije.

– ¿y cual es uno de tus secretos? –me pregunto acongojada.

–Alice, no lo digas por nada en el mundo, a menos que sea necesario –le advertí –hace dos semanas estuve con anemia en parte por el estrés del colegio y otra porque perdí un poco de sangre porque tuve un accidente, hicieron que me tropezara y caí por las escaleras, aterrice en una mesita de cristal, no supe de nada por 3 días, me vine apenas me dieron de alta.

– ¿Por qué no puedo decírselo a nuestros padres?

–No quiero que estén todo el día sobre mi –dije –me mareo y puedo hasta desmayarme, como dije fue reciente y quedaron unas secuelas, además que antes me mareaba por no comer a tiempo, se unió todo.

– ¿y por qué me lo cuentas a mi?

–Porque tú serás la única persona que sabrás como soy de verdad –dije poniéndome serio –como hacia 2 años, vamos.

Ella asintió y la ayude a bajarse.

–cuando sea odioso contigo, pásalo por alto, nada de lo que te diga será verdad –dije y la abrace con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño.

– ¿y no puedes vestirte de otra manera? –pregunto haciendo un puchero.

–no.

–ya te hare cambiar de opinión –me dijo y se fue hacia la casa.

**Hola ¿que tal?**

**Les agradezco a: ****Shekina Cullen Black****, RoXa CuLlEn HaLe y a vampiria 1985 por sus reviews.**

**Como ven Alice y Edward eran muy unidos y lo seguirán siendo, claro esta.**

**En el próximo capitulo Edward conocerá a Bella, a Rosalie y a Jasper. Aquí esta la respuesta a tu pregunta RoXa.**

**Para estaré siempre contigo les pido un poquito de tiempo porque ya tengo el capitulo pero lo tengo es en papel y me da un poquito de flojera pasarlo, de todas maneras espero no pasar del sábado.**

**Ya saben lo que pido a cambio así que ****please**** un ****review**** por persona no estaría mal. Jajaja…**

**Los quiero, cuídense.**

**Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward P.O.V.**

Había pasado ya una semana, por mas que quisiera hacerle la vida imposible a alguien tenia que conformarme con los de la calle cuando me reunía con "los Vulturis" como se hacían llamar, había otra chica que el otro día no estaba el día que los conocí, se llama Renata.

Hoy estábamos cerca de la plaza, habíamos hecho una apuesta demasiado fácil para mí.

–hay viene Jesica –dijo Demetri.

Una chica de cabello se acercaba a la plaza, venia distraída. Comencé silbarle y cuando la chica volteo casi se cae, se sonrojo y siguió su camino. La apuesta consistía en quien aturdía más chicas.

–Tu turno –a le dije a Alec.

–que bien y mira quien viene, Irina –dijo Félix.

– ¡¡Irina!! Mi amor –grito Alec, Irina volteo y le pestañeo coqueteándole –en tus sueños.

Enfadada la chica siguió su camino.

–Félix –dijo Alec.

–Genial viene Ángela –dijo Félix riéndose.

– ¡Hey! Ángela ¡Hey! –grito pero la chica solo alzo la cabeza y lo ignoro.

–Ja, ja, ja, ja –nos reímos.

–Cállate Demetri todavía faltas tú –dijo ceñudo.

–esta es turista será muy fácil –dijo Demetri, se acerco hasta la chica con una flor que recogió en el camino, se la ofreció y la chica le sonrió tontamente.

Cuando regreso con una sonrisa radiante, Jane dijo:

–creo que Demetri va ganando.

–Ya veras –dije sonriendo maliciosamente.

Venia una chica de cabello castaño, blanca como el papel y vestía muy sencillo, llevaba una carpeta que se veía gruesa, no seria difícil.

–Oye Linda –le grite – ¿Por qué vas tan rápido?

Le silbe, le sisee y cuando los chicos estaban por reírse de mi la chica se volvió indignada y camino hacia nosotros.

–Claro tenían que ser los Vulturis… –cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, se quedo muda al igual que yo me quede estático, la chica era linda parecía ser dulce, puse una sonrisa maliciosa y ella salió de su hipnosis –no pueden dejar a la gente en paz.

La chica se acercaba más y más.

–Y tú –me señalo – ¿que eres el nuevo idiota?

–si quieres soy tu idiota, amor –dije riéndome ya la tenia frente a mi y sin pensarlo la bese.

La chica puso sus ojos color chocolate como platos y los chicos comenzaron a burlarse, me separe de la chica y esta se tambaleo peligrosamente pero no se cayó.

–Idiota –chillo y trato de darme con la carpeta pero la esquive.

La chica se fue hecha una furia mientras nosotros nos reíamos a carcajadas.

–Chicas a reunión –dijo Jane.

Heidi y Renata se acercaron a Jane y agacharon las cabezas Félix trato de oír lo que decían pero Renata que tenía un abanico en la mano, se lo planto en la cabeza y todos volvimos a estallar de risa. Cuando se separaron Jane comenzó:

–dado que Edward, beso a la chica…

–Y que esa chica eran Isabella… –continuo Renata.

–y dada la reacción que produjo en ella… –siguió Heidi.

–Lo hemos declarado el ganador –dijo Jane –y el perdedor obviamente es…

–Félix –dijo Heidi y saco un sombrero de bufón de su morral.

–no, el sombrero no –se quejo Félix mientras Renata que era la mas alta se lo ponía.

Comenzamos a reírnos de Félix, después de un rato Alec dijo:

– ¿y porque el ganador no nos muestra su talento nuevamente?

–claro, porque no –dije despreocupado.

Esperamos un rato, cuando paso una chica rubia, alta y elegante todos dieron unos pasos atrás un poco asustados.

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunte

–ella es Rosalie hale –dijo Renata –la novia de tu hermano.

– ¿de mi hermano? Entonces no hay problema.

–no le tengo miedo a tu hermano, le tengo miedo a ella –dijo Félix.

– ¡bah! Solo son tonterías –dije – ¡Hey! ¡Rosalie! ¡La que se cree el único huesito del cementerio!

La chica se volvió y al ver sus ojos echando chispas comprendí lo que decían los chicos, Rosalie se acerco y me lanzo una bofetada que no pude esquivar y así como llego, se fue.

– ¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA!! –Se rieron los chicos – ¡¡TE LO DIJIMOS!!

No pude hacer más que reírme con ellos. Media hora después regrese a casa, caminando, el Volvo plateado que me había regalado estaba guardado en el garaje.

Cuando abrí la puerta oí la voz de Alice y otra que me resultaba familiar pero no la reconocía, fui hasta la sala y lo primero que veo son los ojos chocolate de la chica de la plaza.

– ¡¡TÚ!! –Chillo señalándome –Alice fue él quien me beso en la plaza.

– ¿Edward? –Dijo Alice anonadada – ¿así que fuiste tú?

Para mi sorpresa Alice comenzó a reírse y dijo:

–Edward ella es mi amiga Bella, Bella él es Edward mi hermano, el que estaba en New York.

–si, ok, pero ¿Por qué te ríes? –pregunto Bella confundida.

–Que yo pensé que a mi hermano le ibas a caer mal –dijo Alice entre risas –pero al parecer le caes muy bien.

– ¿que es una niña mimada? –dije riéndome, Bella estaba roja de la rabia.

–No, es amable, tranquila y sincera –dijo Alice, Bella estaba cada vez mas roja.

–Alice, ¿podemos ir a tu habitación? –dijo Bella.

–Si, claro –dijo Alice y se llevo a Bella a su habitación –nos vemos luego.

Fui a mi habitación, el celular lo había dejado encima de la cama, había tres mensajes nuevos, el primero era de James: _¿Qué hay? ¿Como esta todo?, _el segundo era de Victoria: _mira idiota mas te vale que estés comiendo bien y te estés tomando las vitaminas como es; _el tercero era de Laurent_: hermano, como haces falta aquí, los tortolos con las vacaciones no salen de tu habitación._

Les conteste a todos, a James: _todo bien, pero nada nuevo. _Para Victoria: ¿_y si no lo hago que vas a hacer? _Y para Laurent:_ aguántatelos._

**Bella P.O.V.**

Estaba apurada, mi madre me estaba esperando, necesitaba la carpeta donde tenía las guías de manualidades, cuando pase por la plaza vi a los Vulturis sentados en los bancos riéndose de lo lindo.

–Oye Linda –me gritaron – ¿Por qué vas tan rápido?

Uno de ellos comenzó a silbar y sisear, pensé en ignorarlos pero no pude, me hartaron, voltee y camine hacia ellos.

–Claro tenían que ser los Vulturis… –cuando mis ojos se fijaron en los de un chico que no había visto antes eran de un verde esmeralda brillante, me quede muda y cuando sonrió de forma maliciosa, salí de mi hipnosis –no pueden dejar a la gente en paz.

Me acerque a el.

–Y tú –dije señalando al nuevo – ¿que eres el nuevo idiota?

–si quieres soy tu idiota, amor –dijo riéndose y sin poder reaccionar a tiempo me beso.

Era un beso divino (claro que nunca había besado a nadie), sin embargo estaba sorprendida por lo atrevido que era el chico y lo inesperado de aquello. Cuando me soltó tambalee aturdida, los chillidos de los demás me atormentaba.

–Idiota –chille y trate de golpearlo con la carpeta pero me esquivo.

Me fui, molesta mientras ellos se reían a carcajadas.

Cuando llegue al salón de mama, prácticamente le arroje la carpeta.

– ¿Qué paso? –dijo mama.

–Los Vulturis –dije mientras me sentaba en uno de los asientos.

–bueno, Bella ¿no te dije que los ignoraras? –dijo Renée, mi madre.

–si pero que va son demasiado irritantes –dije y entonces recordé al chico nuevo – ¿sabes? Ahora hay otro chico.

– ¿si? y que ¿es guapo? –pregunto mama.

–Igual que los demás y también mucho más engreído–dije, me pare y agregue –voy para casa de Alice, tengo dos semanas diciéndole que voy para su casa y no he ido.

–esta bien, como quieras –dijo mama.

Me fui para la casa de Alice, una amiga, nuestras madres son amigas desde hace año y medio cuando nos mudamos.

Cuando llegue a la calle de la plaza vi que los Vulturis estaban todavía allí así que me fui por otra. Cuando llegue a casa de Alice, ella estaba en el jardín.

–Hola Bella –me saludo mientras se me acercaba.

–hola Alice ¿Qué tal?

–todo bien, feliz, contenta porque mi hermano regreso –me dijo sonriendo.

–que bien ¿y esta allí dentro?

–no salió un rato, ¿entramos?

–Claro –dije sonriendo.

Le conté lo de los Vulturis con todos los detalles.

–Alguien debería ponerles un alto –dijo Alice.

–Charlie a tratado pero nunca los pesca _infraganti_ –dije, Charlie, mi padre, es jefe de la policía.

Seguimos charlando y a eso de las 11 oímos la puerta principal abrirse y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi al chico que me beso.

– ¡¡TÚ!! –Chille –Alice fue él quien me beso en la plaza.

– ¿Edward? –Dijo Alice anonadada – ¿así que fuiste tú?

Alice comenzó a reírse pero dijo:

–Edward ella es mi amiga Bella, Bella él es Edward mi hermano, el que estaba en New York.

–si, ok, pero ¿Por qué te ríes? –pregunte confundida.

–Que yo pensé que a mi hermano le ibas a caer mal –dijo Alice entre risas –pero al parecer le caes muy bien.

– ¿Qué? ¿Es una niña mimada? –dijo Edward también riéndose, yo estaba roja de la vergüenza.

–No, es amable, tranquila y sincera –dijo Alice

No me había dando cuenta de cómo iba vestido hasta ahora, iba todo de negro, un jean negro, llevaba un suéter son capucha también negra cerrada y una chaqueta gruesa, negra, con el cierre abierto y bolsillos al frente, también tenia capucha. Las mangas de la chaqueta le dejaban descubiertos sus dedos, le quedaba grande.

–Alice, ¿podemos ir a tu habitación? –dije.

–Si, claro –dijo Alice y se despidió de su hermano –nos vemos luego.

Cuando llegamos a su habitación.

–Alice, ¿de veras es tu hermano? –pregunte incrédula.

–Sí, él es el que estaba de New York –dijo Alice.

–Pero no se parece a ustedes, ustedes son tan cálidos y agradables –dije –él es tan atrevido y odioso.

–las apariencias engañan –dijo Alice mas para ella que para mi –ahora que lo recuerdo.

Fue a su armario donde saco un gorro negro.

–Ya vengo –me dijo y salió hacia el pasillo – ¡Edward!

– ¿Qué?

–toma te lo compre ayer y se me había olvidado dártelo.

– ¿no que ibas a cambiar la forma como me visto? –dijo Edward en tono que a mi me pareció arrogante.

–Ya veras, ¿Qué tienes en la mejilla?–oí preguntar Alice, la risa de Edward llego a la habitación.

–después te cuento

–oye Bella quédate a almorzar Emmett va a traer a Rosalie –dijo Alice sonriendo.

–Está bien –dije.

–Hola chicas –dijo Esme que se había asomado por la puerta –Alice allí traje las cosas del supermercado, ¿Por qué no bajas a acomodarlas?, voy a cambiarme de ropa.

–Voy –dijo Alice y yo la seguí.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina ya estaba todo en su sitio, pero no había nadie, nos encogimos de hombros y nos fuimos a la sala.

–Alice, piensa rápido –dijo Edward que estaba sentado en las escaleras y ocupaba un escalón.

Le había lanzado a Alice un trozo de chocolate y esta lo atajó.

– ¡por fin! –dijo Edward riéndose.

–comete un chocolate y ya, por favor –dijo Alice sonriendo.

– ¿y tu quieres? –me pregunto.

–No gracias –dije, no pude evitar ser descortés.

Edward bajo las escaleras y le entrego el mitad del chocolate a Alice y salió hacia la puerta principal.

–Toda esta semana me ha estado tirando chocolate y siempre me los pega del cabello –dijo Alice con media sonrisa –creo que él cree que soy como él.

–Tú siempre has sido la niñita así que todos te tratan como si estuvieran jugando –dije.

–si.

Al rato se oyó el jeep de Emmett al estacionar, fuimos a la entrada para saludar a Rosalie y cuando estuvimos cerca de la puerta oímos como abofeteaban a alguien al abrir la puerta vimos a Rosalie hecha una furia, a Emmett con la boca abierta sorprendido y a Edward con una mano en la mejilla y para colmo riéndose, Jasper, el hermanito de Rosalie, se estaba riendo de lo lindo.

–Hola Bella –dijo Rosalie indigna y entró –hola Alice.

–Hola –dijimos perplejas.

–Viste Emmett cuando las cosas son ciertas –dijo Rosalie lanzándole una mirada de furia a Edward.

– ¿Qué paso? –dijo Alice.

– ¿que pasa si sumas a los Vulturis con Rosalie? –dijo Emmett molesto.

–Ya veo –dijo Alice –hola Jazz.

–Hola Alice –dijo Jasper.

–veo que ya consiste a mi hermano Edward.

–Si, es genial –dijo Jasper.

–pero que dices solo lo has conocido 5minutos –dijo Emmett.

–Pero es genial –dijo Jasper alegre.

–Ven este chico, si sabe –dijo Edward con una sonrisa engreída.

–tú te alejas de mi hermanito, Edward Cullen –dijo Rosalie.

–Oh si claro –dijo Edward –que miedo.

–Ya aprenderás a tenerme miedo –dijo Rosalie con su voz maliciosa pero seductora.

Mientras hablaban nos fuimos sentando en los sofás, menos Edward que se fue a su habitación.

–Hola chicos –saludo Esme –ya es hora de comer.

–Vamos –dijimos y nos paramos.

–voy a buscar a Edward –dijo Alice y corrió escaleras arriba.

Fuimos al comedor y ayudamos a Esme a poner la mesa, cuando estuvimos sentados Alice llego arrastrando a Edward que venia arrugando la nariz.

–Alice no tengo hambre –se quejo.

– ¿no tienes hambre o no quieres estar con gente?

Alice hizo que Edward se sentara a su lado, entre ella y Jasper, ella y Jasper tenían esas miraditas de "te quiero, pero es mejor que no nos descubran". Nos servimos y mientras comimos charlamos del comienzo a clases, en el caso de Rosalie y Jasper de las vacaciones que habían tenido. El odioso hermano de de Alice fue el único que no hablo, estaba serio y parecía preocupado.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Edward volvió a su habitación, Alice y Jasper fueron al jardín y Emmett, Rosalie Esme y yo fuimos a la sala a ver algo en la tele.

– ¿y que tal la pasaron hoy? –pregunto Esme.

–Bien –dijimos.

Cuando termino la película, Alice y Jasper entraron a la casa.

–que novedad, esta lloviendo –dijo Alice rodando los ojos.

–bueno, ya son las 4, si quieren las llevo –dijo Emmett.

–Si claro –dijimos Rosalie y yo, Jasper se cruzo de brazos.

– ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto Esme.

–que al parecer a mi no me van a llevar –dijo Jasper molesto.

–perdón, si quieren_ los _llevo a sus casas –dijo Emmett.

–Mejor –dijo Jasper sonriendo.

Nos fuimos con Emmett, Alice nos acompaño, y ya en el carro dijo:

–cualquier cosa no le digan a mama que Edward esta con los Vulturis, que ella se de cuenta sola o en su defecto papa, de todas maneras yo le diré sus 4 verdades.

–Emmett, Edward beso a Bella –dijo Alice riéndose, sentí como mi cara enrojecía.

– ¿de veras? –dijo Emmett perplejo.

–Si, el muy idiota estaba en la plaza y comenzó a molestarme, me acerque y les reclame, pues, cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me beso y todos los demás comenzaron a reírse –dije.

–hablare con el –dijo Emmett.

–Voy a comenzar a vestirme de negro –dijo Jasper como quien no quiere la cosa.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué? –grito Rosalie.

–Era en broma –dijo Jasper asustado –era en broma.

–Mas te vale –dijo Rosalie.

– ¿Cuándo vienen tus padres, Rosalie? –pregunte.

–El próximo fin de semana –dijo Rosalie.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa me despedí de todos y salí a la llovizna que caía en ese momento.

**hola ¿que tal?**

**aqui esta otro capitulo, espero que se hayan reido tanto como yo.**

**de esta historia tenia 13 capitulos listos pero a mi computadora le dio la loquera y me daño el capitulo 6 y les digo habia quedado buenismo, volvere a escribirlo pero dudo que quede tan bien como el otro.**

**gracias a writerscompulsive y a karito cullenmasen por sus reviews y cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica lo que sea haganmelo saber.**

**por cierto actulice mi perfil asi que... no se... si quieren dense una paseadita por alli. hay les deje unas recomendaciones.**

**ya saben dejen reviews.**

**cuidense.**

**bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Emmett P.O.V.**

Había ido a buscar a Rosalie, ayer había regresado de sus vacaciones en Phoenix. Estaba en su casa junto a su hermanito Jasper. Cuando llegue me baje del jeep y al llegar a la puerta toque el timbre.

–Hola Emmett –saludo Jasper al abrir la puerta –mas de vale que te cubras, el huracán Rosalie esta haciendo estragos en el gimnasio.

Entre y fui al gimnasio y allí estaba Rosalie con sus guantes de boxeo rosados golpeándole al saco.

–Si sigues así vas a romper el saco –le dije en broma.

–esos estúpidos, ya verán –dijo mientras seguía golpeando el saco y jadeaba.

– ¿otra vez los Vulturis te comenzaron a molestar? –Pregunte divertido – ¿no que le habías dado una paliza a Demetri?

–si pero fue uno que nuevo – ¿será que…? –de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes.

– ¿que te dijo? –pregunte, seguro era Edward.

–La que se cree el único huesito del cementerio –dijo Rosalie y con cada silaba golpeaba más fuerte el saco –al muy estúpido no lo deje libre, le di una buena bofetada.

–Esta bien hecho –le dije, si era Edward, que no lo dudo, le serviría de lección –vamos para mi casa, ya sabes que mama no quiere que se queden solos.

–espera que me arregle ¿si? –me dijo Rosalie, tierna, y me dio me beso.

–claro amor el tiempo que quieras.

Salimos del gimnasio, ella subió y yo me fui para la sala donde Jasper jugaba videojuegos, me senté a su lado.

–oye desbloquee tu jeep –dijo Jasper – ¿quieres jugar?

–Claro –dije.

Jasper reinicio la partida y me dio un mando, escogimos los carros y comenzamos la carrera, siempre le ganaba. Media hora después Rosalie bajo ya arreglada, así que nos fuimos a la casa.

Cuando llegamos, Edward estaba en las escaleras del porche contemplado la nada, pareció no darse cuenta de nuestra llegada.

– ¡¡ÉL!! –dijo Rosalie, se bajo y fue directo al porche con Jasper y yo escoltándola.

Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando alzo la mano y le lanzo una bofetada a Edward, al principio se quedo sorprendido pero rápidamente cambio su expresión por una sonrisa, Bella y Alice abrieron la puerta, yo estaba sorprendido y Jasper muriéndose de la risa.

–Hola Bella –dijo Rosalie indigna y entró –hola Alice.

–Hola –dijeron las chicas perplejas.

–Viste Emmett cuando las cosas son ciertas –dijo Rosalie lanzándole una mirada de furia a Edward.

– ¿Qué paso? –dijo Alice.

– ¿que pasa si sumas a los Vulturis con Rosalie? –dije molesto ya no había duda de que Edward estuviera con los Vulturis.

–Ya veo –dijo Alice –hola Jazz.

–Hola Alice –dijo Jasper.

–Veo que ya conociste a mi hermano Edward –dijo Alice divertida.

–Si, es genial –dijo Jasper.

–pero que dices solo lo has conocido 5minutos –dije.

–Pero es genial –dijo Jasper alegre.

–Ven este chico, si sabe –dijo Edward con una sonrisa engreída.

–tú te alejas de mi hermanito, Edward Cullen –dijo Rosalie.

–Oh si claro –dijo Edward –que miedo.

–Ya aprenderás a tenerme miedo –dijo Rosalie con su voz maliciosa pero seductora.

Mientras comíamos mi hermano se la mantuvo en silencio, al terminar se fue a su habitación, Alice y Jasper se fueron al patio y los demás no fuimos a ver tele.

A eso de las 4:00 lleve a los chicos a sus casa y Alice me acompaño, deje a Bella en su casa y conduje hasta casa de Rosalie y Jasper.

–Emmett, ¿Por qué tu hermano se junta con esos revoltosos? –dijo Rosalie.

–no lo se, pero el cambio mucho desde que fue para New York –dije –se volvió rebelde, odioso, arrogante, él no era así.

–a lo mejor tiene algo y así es como trata de no pensar en eso –dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Qué es lo que sabes? –le pregunte acusadoramente.

–Nada, solo decía –dijo Alice.

Llegamos a casa de los Hale, yo bese a mi novia mientras Jasper y Alice sacaban la lengua con expresión de asco.

–Adiós Alice –dijo Jasper dándole un beso en la mejilla a mi hermana.

–chao Jasper. Adiós Rosalie.

–chao, buenas noches –dijeron los chicos.

–Alice pásate para adelante –dije.

–Claro –dijo mientras brincaba entre los asientos.

Alice puso música y ambos las cantamos hasta llegar a casa.

–siempre agarras la vía rápida para llegar a casa pero para dejar a Rosalie te paseas por todo el pueblo.

–a ti te gusta que todos te vean, ¿para que?

–Para que vean la linda ropa que me compre –dijo sonriendo y entro a la casa danzando.

Subí a la habitación de Edward y al abrir la puerta lo vi en su cama, aparentemente dormido. Me senté en la silla que tenia al lado de su cama.

–Tú y yo debemos hablar –le dije.

–Habla de todas maneras no puedo dormir –dijo y me miro fijamente.

– ¿estas con los Vulturis?

–si.

– ¿acaso te has vuelto loco? ¿No crees que nuestros padres se sentirán decepcionados si te ven con esos revoltosos?

–me da igual.

– ¿tus _amigos_ de New York también era así?

–si y sin embargo son mejores personas que ustedes.

–claro, como no, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso se preocupan por ti después de que viniste?

–si, esta el nivel de ponerse pesados –dijo serio –de veras no sabes lo que he pasado en estos 2 años.

–lo sabría si me lo dijeras, al parecer Alice si lo sabe todo.

– ¿no que sabes todo lo que pasa?

–Edward, Emmett, no hace falta ser tan irritantes ¿no creen? –dijo Alice dándome un susto.

–si Alice sabe lo que te pasa ¿no crees que por lo menos yo también debería saberlo?

–no, ahora si me disculpas tratare de dormir.

Se volteo y se tapo la cara con la cobija.

–Eres imposible –dije –al parecer molestar a las chicas y besarlas es tu nuevo hobby ¿es no extrañas tu preciado piano que solo lo has tocado una sola vez desde que regresaste?

No dijo nada, pero si se sorprendió.

–solo quiero que pienses lo que haces y las consecuencias que esto trae, buenas noches

Sin más que decir, salí de la habitación y me fui a la mía, me duche y me puse la pijama, me dormí en cuestión de minutos, si era que a eso se le podía llamar dormir.

**Edward P.O.V.**

Esa mañana no me sentía bien, decidí quedarme, papa no tenía guardia así que también se quedo, de hecho todos nos quedamos en casa.

No tenía hambre así que me lo salte, salí al patio trasero y me adentre en el bosque que lindaba con la casa.

Las hojas secas cubrían el suelo y el musgo cubría cada árbol y cada roca. Llegue a la casa del árbol que habíamos construido mi padre, Emmett y yo. Cuando éramos pequeños jugábamos allí, siempre teníamos una nueva aventura. La casa estaba un poco descuidada, sin embargo me subí y pise con cuidado, me senté en el borde y contemple hacia la casa que estaba un poco oculta por los arboles.

– ¡vaya! ¿Que hace un citadino como tú aquí? –era Emmett.

–Emmett, hoy no estoy para tus interrogatorios y/o sermones –dije con fastidio –no y no voy a hablar de lo que según tú, me pasa.

–pero sino he dicho nada –dijo Emmett sorprendido.

–Eres predecible –dije y me lance hacia la alfombra de hoja –adiós.

– ¿para donde vas?

–A buscar un lugar donde no puedas molestarme –dije, no tenia idea de donde podía ser eso.

Me adentre mas en el bosque, descubrí un hermoso prado, nunca lo había visto, mis padres no nos dejaban adentrarnos al bosque por que no podíamos perder y sinceramente eso era lo que quería hacer ahora, comencé a dar vueltas y vueltas hasta que ya no pude y caí a suelo.

Mire las nubes que cubrían todo el cielo. Entonces recordé un rostro, un rostro cuyos ojos chocolate, cabello castaño y piel pálida a la que había besado ayer, era linda y por lo que oí cuando hablaba con Alice, nuestras madres eran muy buenas amigas, quería mucho a Alice y tenia mi misma edad.

Me pase toda la mañana allí, acostado, pensado y a la vez tratando de no hacerlo, me gustaba estar con los Vulturis pero jugaban muy pesado, los iba a dejar, tenia que volver a New York para buscar el resto de mis cosas pero también podía decirle a James que me los mandara, necesitaba organizar mi vida y pedirle una explicación a mis padres de una vez por todas pero a pesar de querer hacerlo temía que me dijeran algo como "porque no te queremos" o cualquier otra cosa; si me lo imaginaba pero no quería o podía oírlo de ellos; los "peros" dominaban todo.

Cuando se hizo el mediodía me fui a la casa, camine lento, lo más lento que pude, al llegar Alice estaba en el porche.

–Edward, piensa rápido –dijo mientras me arrojaba algo.

Lo ataje, era chocolate, pique un trozo y al pasar por su lado se lo devolví.

–gracias.

–por nada, ¿te sientes bien?

–Si –mentí con desgana.

–no pareciera, los días que te he visto bien, molestas a todo el mundo pero hoy es diferente, te quedaste en casa y te fuiste al bosque para estar solo –dijo Alice como quien no quiere la cosa.

–Solo necesitaba pensar –dije.

– ¿y? ¿Llegaste a alguna conclusión?

–no, hay demasiados peros –dije sin ánimos.

–Bueno… te esperábamos para almorzar –dijo Alice alegre –es mejor que nos demos prisa o Emmett te dará una paliza y no es que lo diga en broma.

–si, cuando es por comida es mejor estar a la hora.

Entre a la casa y fuimos directo al comedor, mama y papa se voltearon y me sonrieron al verme entrar, Emmett por otro lado veía el plato fijamente.

–Buenas tardes, disculpen la tardanza –dije sin ánimos.

–Tranquilo amor estábamos a punto de servir la comida –dijo mama.

Me obligue a comer, no se porque no tenia hambre, después me fui a mi habitación y me recosté un rato.

– _¡wow! Si duerme_–oí la voz de Emmett a lo lejos.

–_Emmett déjalo tranquilo_ –oí decir a mi madre

No dije nada, solo quería que me dejara en paz, quería seguir en esa oscuridad tan… relajante donde podía descansar y olvidarme de todo.

– ¿Edward?

Si soy yo, ¿acaso estas ciego?

–Edward responde.

Que mas da, trate de salir de mi océano tranquilo y oscuro pero al parecer no salí del todo, me sentía aturdido.

– ¿Qué quieres? –dijo con molestia.

– nada, solo despertarte, son las 7.

– ¿me despertaste para dentro de dos horas volver a dormir? –Le dije irónico.

–Edward son las 7 de la mañana.

– ¿de la mañana? –dije confuso.

–si, que flojo eres –dijo Emmett – ¿no te da vergüenza estar todo el día sin hacer nada?

–Emmett déjame en paz ¿si?

–vamos levántate, y ven a desayunar –dijo Emmett y salió de la habitación.

Me levante, tome un baño y baje al comedor.

–Buenos días –salude.

–Buenos días –saludaron mama y papa.

–Hola todo el mundo –chillo Alice.

–Hola –dije mientras me sentaba a la mesa.

–Edward, vamos de compras –dijo resplandeciente.

–No –dije tranquilo.

–Si.

–No.

–Si, así que vístete acorde a donde vamos y come algo por favor –dijo, yo rodé los ojos.

– ¿y que pasa si me opongo?

–pues, vas ó vas

–Mama –dije.

–No seria mala idea, amor –dijo mama sonriendo, después decía porque era tan necio con ellos.

–si Alice, llévatelo, haber si se distrae un poco –dijo Emmett con sarcasmo.

Papa no intervino, creo que el tiene el mismo concepto que yo referente a ir de compras con Alice.

Después de protestar un rato, subí a cambiarme para ir al centro comercial, Alice se las ganaba todas.

Me puse la misma ropa que tenia el día que tenia el día que "conocí" a Bella y Rosalie, solo que esta vez me puse el gorro que me regalo Alice.

–Edward, ponte una camisa de color, te vez mas pálido de lo que ya estas –chillo Alice horrorizada.

–Alice, ¿no has oído de un dicho que dice: sino puedes contra ellos úneteles? –dije con fastidio.

–si pero eso no aplica contigo –dijo.

–Bueno si no te gusta entonces no voy, me quedo aquí en casa –la idea me gustaba menos que ir de compras con Alice.

–Está bien –dijo Alice rodando los ojos –te salvas porque tienes que manejar.

– ¿Qué? –exclamé.

–Por favor –dijo con carita de gato de Shrek.

– ¡RAYOS! Esta bien –dije un poco molesto, esa enana diabólica sabe como hacer que uno haga lo que ella quiera.

–Gracias –dijo abrazándome –te espero en tu carro.

Hice una mueca, no quería manejar ese coche.

–y por cierto tenemos que buscar a Bella.

Hoy seria un día muy largo.

5 minutos después estaba frente a la casa de Bella. Alice se había bajado para ayudar a Bella que según Alice tenia muy mal gusto para vestirse, no me había fijado de su ropa hace dos días, peo hace dos días solo pensaba en como enojar a Rosalie y un poco a ella.

Cuando salieron que Bella se fijo en mi, frunció el ceño y se devolvió, Alice la agarro del brazo y le dijo algo que no pude oír porque tenia los vidrios de _mi_ auto arriba.

_Mi auto_, mis padres me habían regalado el auto perfecto, ahora si me molesta no haberlo probado antes, ¡que cruel ironía!, ahora no quería bajar del auto.

–Hola –saludo Bella sin ánimo y con una clara nota de hostilidad.

–Hola –dije.

Fuimos al centro comercial que estaba a las afueras de Forks, lo recorrimos de pie a cabeza y en todas las tiendas a las que entraba Alice, la saludaban con afecto, parecían unos perritos falderos detrás de mi hermana. Bella resulto ser una chica interesante, le gustaban mucho las historias románticas, la música clásica, no le gustaba salir de compras con Alice y quería mucho a mi hermana.

No se porque, le enseñe que podía ser "buen chico" si me lo proponía y casi al final de la jornada nos reíamos de los disparates de Alice.

–Bella lamento lo de estos días –le dije –fue un tonto impulso y de veras lo lamento mucho.

–Está bien, ya paso –dijo tranquila.

–Edward, mira lo que te compre –chillo Alice al salir de una de las tiendas –una linda camisa verde manzana que combina muy bien con tu ropa de muerto.

– ¿De veras crees que me la voy a poner? –me burle.

–Si, junto con la azul, la blanca y la gris –dijo Alice sonriendo.

Rodé los ojos y fuimos a la próxima tienda, fue cuando me maree como nunca antes, las paredes, el piso, Bella comenzaron a moverse a mí alrededor, ya no sentía las piernas y luego todo se volvió negro.

**Hola ¿Qué tal?**

**Aquí les dejo otro capitulo**

**No tengo mucho que comentar, si les quedo alguna duda díganmela para aclararla.**

**Si pueden pasen por mi One-Shot: una navidad para recordar.**

**Gracias por los reviews que dejaron karito cullenmasen y writerscompulsive, de veras los aprecio mucho.**

**Ya saben dejen sus ****reviews.**

**bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella P.O.V.**

Estaba durmiendo, descansando después me un largo día cuando mi teléfono sonó, debía ser… Alice.

–hola Bella.

–hola Alice.

–Bella, alístate que nos vamos de compras.

– ¡¡Alice!! –dije con fastidio.

–Otro mas, nada, vamos y ya –dijo Alice –te veo en 15 minutos.

Colgó.

A Alice nunca había que decirle no, me duche y vestí para luego bajar a desayunar algo rápido.

–no me digas, Alice te invito al centro comercial –dijo mama, rodee los ojos –si es obvio

–ojala fuera invitación, mas bien es exigencia.

–bueno hija ya sabes como es Alice.

Desayune lo más rápido que pude y cuando me trague el ultimo bocado, tocaron el timbre.

–Es Alice –dijo papa que había ido a abrir la puerta.

– ¡¡hola Bella!! –dijo entrando a la cocina, al verme arrugo la nariz –pero que feo.

–Alice –dije rodando los ojos.

–Vamos –dijo halándome escaleras arriba –pero que tonta, buenos días Renée, buenos días Charlie.

–Hola Alice –dijo mi madre divertida.

Ya en mi cuarto Alice comenzó a tirar toda mi ropa del armario y cuando consiguió lo que quería, dijo:

–Ponte esto –dijo y me arrojo la ropa, una blusa azul clara, volvió a arreglar toda mi ropa en su sitio.

Cuando salimos de la casa, vi el Volvo plateado que había visto en el garaje pero cuando vi al conductor las pocas ganas de ir se esfumaron, me voltee hacia mi casa pero Alice me agarro por el brazo.

–vamos Bella, me hare cargo de él si se pone necio –dijo Alice.

–yo no voy con él para ningún lado.

–Por favor –dijo Alice con su carita de gatito de Shrek y después con tono sombrío agrego –creo que voy a necesitar ayuda.

Eso me desconcertó un poco pero accedí. Edward estaba de brazos cruzados con la cabeza apoyada en el asiento, estaba medio acostado.

–Hola –lo salude sin ocultar el desagrado que le tenía.

–hola.

Se acomodo en el asiento y encendió el carro, de camino al centro comercial Alice parloteo sobre todo y al llegar se metió en todas las tiendas mientras que Edward y yo la seguíamos.

–es un fastidio ¿no? –dijo Edward mientras mirábamos a Alice agarrando ropa y tirándosela a los vendedores que iban detrás de ella.

–Si pero así Alice, cuando venimos de compras con Rosalie hacen que me pruebe de todo y entre las 2 me pagan la ropa que siempre me niego a aceptar –dije –no sabes lo contenta que estaba Alice por que ibas a venir.

–Así me dijeron –dijo él serio.

Comenzamos a hablar, me sorprendió que siendo como es él le gustara la música clásica, la lectura, me dijo que en New York se había perfeccionado con el piano.

– ¿y este año vas a estudiar aquí? –le pregunte.

–no, yo ya salí.

–pero ¿no que eres un año menor que Emmett?

–si pero en el internado dan clases en vacaciones, por eso no había venido hasta ahora, lo 2 primeros años no tienes vacaciones, solo una semana entre curso y curso –dijo haciendo una mueca apenas perceptible.

–Mira allá va Alice –dije riéndome.

–con los perritos falderos detrás –dijo él también riéndose.

Pude ver que el chico que conocí con los Vulturis no era el mismo de ahorita, este era mas sereno. Cuando estábamos en la tienda de hombres, Alice estaba comprando ropa por el tamaño de esta supuse que era para Edward.

– Bella lamento lo de estos días –me dijo, me sorprendió y estuve a punto de no creerle pero sus ojos eran sinceros –fue un tonto impulso y de veras lo lamento mucho.

–Está bien, ya paso –dije tranquila.

–Edward, mira lo que te compre –chillo Alice al salir de la tienda –una linda camisa verde manzana que combina muy bien con tu ropa de muerto.

–De veras crees que me la voy a poner –se burlo Edward.

–Si, junto con la azul, la blanca y la gris –dijo Alice sonriendo y salió hacia la otra tienda.

Caminábamos detrás de ella cuando se volteo y con cara de horror.

– ¡¡Bella!! Sostén a Edward –chillo.

Al darme la vuelta hacia Edward, este estaba cayendo, logre sujetarlo como pude y lo acerqué a la pared para que resbalaran hasta el piso.

Estaba pálido, Alice se acerco al igual que los muchos chismosos que estaban en el centro.

–Alice, ¿Cómo supiste…?

– ¿Qué hago? –dijo Alice nerviosa.

–compra un refresco colita, debe ser una baja de azúcar –dije y ella salió.

–Oye chica, déjame que te ayude –dijo un hombre, alzo a Edward y lo llevo a la tienda que teníamos mas cerca – Kate pendiente de avisarle a la señorita Cullen que sus amigos están aquí.

–si, señor –dijo la chica y salió para esperar que Alice llegara.

Recostó a Edward en un sillón.

–debería avisar a una ambulancia.

– un momento –dijo Alice, venia con un refresco de lata y un pitillo, me lo entrego, yo lo abrí y con el pitillo metí un poco del líquido en la boca de Edward.

Después de un rato reacciono, se pasó una mano por los cabellos y se veía preocupado.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras? –le pregunto Alice.

– ¿Cómo crees? –dijo, había vuelto a ser odioso.

–tómatelo ¿si? – le dije pasándole el refresco.

Arrugo la nariz pero se lo bebió, cuando lo termino, se levanto.

–Mejor nos vamos –dijo Alice –muchas gracias –agrego estrechando la mano del propietario del negocio.

Salimos de la tienda y la gente nos miraba, Edward, que estaba cerca de mí, murmuro algo ininteligible y se puso la capucha.

– ¿sabes manejar? –me pregunto una vez que salimos del centro comercial.

–s…si –dije.

Me extendió las llaves del carro y no pude hacer más que agarrarlas. En el carro Alice se sentó atrás junto a Edward, había cerrado los ojos y apoyo la cabeza del regazo de su hermana.

Todavía no había salido del estacionamiento cuando Alice me dijo que se había dormido.

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –pregunte.

– Él… desde pequeño se desmaya cuando no se alimenta bien –dijo Alice, mientras le acariciaba el cabello –pero él en la casa comió.

Estábamos todavía en la vía cuando se despertó.

– ¿te sientes mejor? –pregunto Alice.

–Si, un poco –dijo Edward –lamento haber arruinado sus planes de compras.

–No importa –dijo Alice –de todas maneras ya había comprado lo que iba a buscar.

–no me mal interpretes pero que bueno que… que te desmayaras –dije – porque esa enana nos hubiera hecho caminar el doble.

Edward sonrió levemente.

–Te ves cansado –le dije mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor.

–Lo estoy, siempre ocurre –dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por los cabellos nuevamente –bote el gorro que me regalaste.

–Nop –dijo Alice –lo tengo en mi cartera.

– ¿y con que frecuencia te ocurre? –le pregunte.

–últimamente, no mucho, tenia 2 meses que no me pasaba –dijo Edward se notaba que no quería hablar del tema.

Iba para la casa de los Cullen pero Edward dijo que fuera para mi casa primero. Una vez allí le entregue las llaves con desconfianza, le dije a Alice que me avisara cuando llegaran. Cuando entre a la casa vi una nota en el espejo frente a la puerta.

_Salí con tu padre, volveremos tarde_

_Renée _

Subí a mi habitación y me cambie de ropa, no podía quitarme de la cabeza al Edward de hoy, tan sencillo, tranquilo, amable. A pesar de que estaba desmayado se veía lindo, su rostro no demostraba burla ó egocentrismo sino serenidad, ¿Qué pasa Bella, te estas enamorando del chico que te robo un beso? Temía por la respuesta.

**Edward P.O.V.**

Sentía la mirada de Alice sobre mí a cada momento.

–Alice, no te han enseñado a manejar ¿verdad? –le pregunte.

–Nop, ni mama, ni papa, ni Emmett –dijo Alice.

–Mañana, te enseño –le dije, ella puso los ojos como platos –tranquila no vas a chocar, te lo prometo.

Al llegar a casa, nos bajamos del carro, mama estaba en el porche.

–chicos ¿Por qué tan temprano?

–hola mama, no es justo tenían la misma ropa de la semana pasada –dijo Alice –pero le conseguí a Edward unas camisas muy bonitas.

Yo rodé los ojos.

– ¿que tal te fue amor?

–bien, solo estoy cansado, no estoy acostumbrado a los trotes de Alice –dije y subí a mi habitación.

–Hola hermano –dijo Emmett desde su habitación cuando pase frente a esta.

–Emmett, hay una cosa que se llama periódico, en el periódico hay una sección de avisos, tal vez consigas un trabajo –le dije con tono burlón.

– ¿para que? Si molestarte es de lo más divertido –dijo Emmett.

–En serio Emmett búscate un oficio –le dije y seguí hacia mi habitación.

Una vez en ella, me acosté en la cama y divague en sueños, Bella protagonizaba todos y cada uno de ellos. ¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Te enamoraste de ella? ¿Me enamore?

¡Wow! Eso si me resultaba extraño, había salido con muchas chicas pero nunca había pensado en ellas más de 5 minutos sin embargo Bella no salía de mi mente.

Cuando baje a cenar papa ya estaba en casa, medio lo salude y fui para la sala, tenia tiempo que no sabia lo que era ver televisión, como era de esperar, no encontré nada. Fui al jardín delantero y vi el Volvo plateado que no había guardado.

– ¡Alice! Vamos a dar un paseo –le dije mientras buscaba las llaves del carro.

Ella estaba en su habitación, hablando por teléfono, no me había escuchado.

–Sí, si –dijo mientras sonreía tontamente –está bien, pero algo romántico.

No pude evitarlo, me aclare la garganta y Alice se echo tal susto que cayó de la cama no sin antes dejarme sordo.

–Edward no me asustes –chilló, no pude evitar reírme.

–está bien pero no hagas ruido que te van a descubrir, ¡YA QUE HAY UN CHISMOSO EN ESTA CASA! –esto último se lo grite a Emmett.

Alice me miro horrorizada.

–Veo que tu estado de ánimo volvió a ser el de cuando llegaste –dijo.

– ¿quieres dar un paseo?

– ¿para donde?

–no lo se solo quiero salir un rato –dije encogiéndome de hombros –quizás invite a Jasper.

– ¡Edward!

– ¿Qué?

–No seas así conmigo –dijo haciendo un puchero.

–Vamos, te invito un helado –le dije riéndome.

Salimos de la casa y fuimos hasta una heladería prácticamente al otro extremo del pueblo.

− ¿de qué sabor lo quieres? –le pregunte.

−fresa –respondió Alice rápidamente.

−me da uno de fresa –le dije al dependiente.

− ¿algo más?

−no.

Alice me miro confundida.

− ¿y tú? ¿No comprarte uno?

−no, no soy muy goloso que se diga –le dije sonriéndole.

−pero siempre te veo comiendo chocolate –dijo Alice.

−lo único dulce que me gusta –dije, el dependiente me entrego el helado.

Alice me vio con el ceño fruncido.

− ¿Qué? –dije.

−con razón eres tan odioso con los demás, te falta el incentivo dulce de la vida.

−ok – dije riéndome.

Estaba por subirme al carro cuando vi que Alice estaba mirando fijamente algo, seguí su mirada y vi a las Vulturis, ellos se acercaron y Alice se puso detrás de mí, por cómo eran ellos seguro habían molestado a mi hermana.

−hola Cullen, cuánto tiempo sin verte –dijo Jane –no te castigaron o algo por el estilo ¿verdad?

−no, todo está bien –dije.

− ¡ah! Como anteayer te vimos llevando a Swan y a… a tu hermana –dijo Renata, no me gusto como miro a Alice, con odio.

−solo quería salir con ella –dije señalando a Alice –e ir a comprar algunas cosas.

−ya veo –dijo Heidi –por cierto, mañana haremos la segunda parte del reto, ¿podrás venir?

−lo siento, ya había quedado con Alice.

−como quieras−comenzó Jane y se fue.

−sabes, ni mama, ni papa, ni Emmett me dejan comer en el carro –dijo Alice mientras batía el helado, una vez que estuvimos dentro de este.

−por mí no hay problema, con tal y lo comas con cuidado –dije, le estaba agarrando cariño al auto.

Dimos una vuelta por todo el pueblo, pasamos por casa de Jasper, Alice se sonrojo al pasar, y también pasamos por la casa de Bella, ella estaba en el porche leyendo, baje el vidrio de Alice y pite. Bella se sobresaltó y no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas.

–Hola chicos –dijo Bella al acercarse al carro.

–hola Bella, ¿Cómo estas? –dijo Alice.

–bien ¿y ustedes? –dijo Bella mirándome fijamente, eso lo detestaba, siempre era así cuando algo me pasaba, lo que significaba que tenían lastima por mi.

–muy bien, oye las clases comienzan dentro de una semana ¿ya compraste tus cosas? –le pregunto Alice de los mas animada.

–si ya tengo todo, mama me compro los cuadernos ayer.

–que malo, yo quería ir de compras.

Después de despedirnos fuimos para la casa, ya no podía evadirlo más, nos esperaban para comer.

–hola cariño ¿para donde fueron? –le pregunto mama a Alice, ya no se molestaba en decirme algo.

–fuimos a comer un helado –dijo Alice –y a dar una vuelta por el pueblo.

–me alegro.

Después de comer fui a mi habitación y llame a James.

–_vaya por fin se acordó de que tenia amigos en New York._

–hola Vicky ¿Qué tal? –Victoria detestaba que le dijeran así.

–_idiota, por aquí todo bien, por cierto, si te hubieras llevado tu laptop sabrías que tus exámenes son para dentro de 2 semanas._

– ¿exámenes?

–_si los exámenes que no pudiste hacer por lo del accidente, lo olvidaste ¿verdad?_

–Si –admití.

–_creo que Forks te esta afectando_ –dijo Victoria – _¿y oye que tal la salud?_

–Bien –metí

–_Te desmayaste_ –no era una pregunta era una afirmación.

–no.

–_claro que si, las mentiras te salen bien mientras no se trate de tu salud ¿Dónde fue?_

–Victoria no quiero hablar de eso, pásame a James.

–_no esta, salió a comprar unas golosinas._

– ¿como entraron a mi correo?

–_tu clave es muy fácil, claro de luna, a Laurent solo le tomo 3 segundos descubrirla._

–ok, y ¿cual seria el horario?

–_lunes a las 10 de mañana: matemática y a las 4, física_ –dijo Victoria –_el martes a las 10 y a las 4, química y literatura respectivamente, miércoles, biología y español y el jueves, deportes y piano, las demás ya las habías presentado._

–ok, será sencillo –dije.

–_hay una noticia que te va a alegrar_

– ¿Qué será?

–_a Mike y a Jacob los expulsaron por lo de tu accidente._

– ¿de veras?

–_si y casi nos expulsan, incluyéndote, dijeron que lo de la ultima guerra de comida, en la que tu comenzaste pegándole tu plato de pasta al director, habíamos sido nosotros._

–Pero por suerte…

–_No había evidencias_ –dijo victoria alegre.

–será mejor que te deje, nos vemos en 2 semanas.

–_ok, adiós y mas te vale que cuando vengas no parezcas un molda-dientes_ –dijo ella "seria"

–Adiós –dije cortante y colgué.

Victoria era buena amiga pero atormentaba con su preocupación y era mejor no discutir con ella tenia unas uñas un poco largas y resistentes.

Me di una ducha y me puse el pijama, estaba por irme a la cama cuando papá entro.

–Así que vas a enseñarle a Alice a manejar –dijo.

–si.

–vas a tener cuidado ¿cierto?

–si.

–Muy bien, hasta mañana.

–papa.

– ¿si?

–voy a tener que ir a New York dentro de 2 semanas, ya me dieron las fechas para los exámenes finales que me habían faltado.

–pensé que ya habías terminado.

–pensaste mal, no pude hacer los últimos exámenes.

–esta bien ¿te vas a quedar en la casa de tu abuelo?

–no, en el colegio todavía tengo mi habitación, de todas maneras igual tenia que ir a buscar las cosas que se me quedaron.

–esta bien, mañana me dices la hora y fecha del viaje para ir a comprártelos.

No dije nada mas, comencé a desdoblar mis cobijas, papa salió cuando se percato que el tema había concluido.

**Hola ¿Qué tal?**

**Vuelvo a actualizar, espero les haya gustado.**

**Writerscompulsive, karito un millón de gracias por sus reviews. Me encanta que le tomen interés a la historia.**

**Lo de el porque mandaron a Edward al internado viene "pronto" (en el capitulo 10). **

**Y bueno como ya dije el capitulo 6 se me daño y la verdad es que me da un poco de flojera escribirlo y lo peor de todo es que estaba buenísimo mi hermana (.hale) me había ayudado un dialogo para sacar de quicio a Rosalie. Vamos a ver cuantos reviews me dejan en este capitulo aparte de karito y writerscompulsive, no es por nada chicas pero me gustaría que mas personas dejaran reviews.**

**Ya vi New Moon y no es por nada pero me decepciono un poquito. No puedo decir que fue porque no se si mis lectores ya vieron la peli (creo que fui la ultima en verla pero uno nunca sabe) por en si esta muy buena, los efectos y los diálogos están muy buenos, la música del the score me encanto.**

**Y para los que vieron la peli ¿notaron que hay una frase de eclipse en la película? Creo que la dijo Edward y sinceramente no me acuerdo ahorita cual fue.**

**Otra cosa que quería contarles… me puse a idear otro fic. ¡Dios! Mis locas, locas ideas, a ver es mas o menos así: Edward es hermano de Esme, ella tiene el doble se su edad. Alice y Emmett son hijos de Carlisle y Esme y ellos criaron a Edward como otro mas de sus hijos (los padres de él y Esme murieron), son mayores que Edward. Edward no sale de la oficina de la directora.**

**Este Edward siempre esta feliz y espero que a mi cabecita no se le ocurra medio matarlo. Él y Bella son amigos pero Edward quiere llevar eso a algo mas. Por hay va la historia.**

**Cualquier pregunta háganla, sugerencia, criticas, burlas, lo que sea son bien recibidas al fin y al cabo son sus opiniones.**

**Ahora si, me despido, espero no haberlas aburrido con este comentario.**

**Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alice P.O.V.**

El sol me dio de lleno en los ojos, ¡que bien! Hoy seria un muy buen día. Me levante y fui al baño, cepille mis dientes, tome un delicioso baño y me puse un conjunto.

Ya toda mi familia estaba despierta, bueno, no toda.

–Edward levántate –chille desde su puerta.

Nada, la cama parecía un barco de guerra con el montón de cobijas. Me acerque.

–Edward, es hora de despertaar –dije **(n/a: **_**despertaar**_** no es error de redacción)**.

Nada, levante una esquina de las cobijas y allí estaba Edward profundamente dormido. No se como no se había asfixiado tenia la cara tapada por las sabanas que, además, pesaban una barbaridad.

–Edward –le susurre al oído, arrugo la nariz pero siguió durmiendo.

Me metí entre las cobijas junto a él, estaba tibiecito pero me estaba asfixiando. Comencé a moverme para ver si eso incomodaba a Edward y se despertaba.

Funciono. El único problema fue que me gruño y me empujo fuera de la cama.

– ¡auch! –dije molesta.

Me le tire encima, de veras estaba molesta.

–Déjame –dijo mi hermano molesto.

–Levántate, levántate –le dije mientras brincaba en la cama y lo movía.

–Alice déjame dormir, por favor –dijo, ya no se oía molesto.

Me quede quieta pero no me baje de encima de él.

–Está bien, me levanto, ahora bájate –dijo medio dormido.

Me baje y él salió de debajo de las cobijas.

– ¿Por qué duermes con tantas cobijas?

–Me da frio –dijo mientras se tambaleaba hasta el baño.

Después de comer nos fuimos a una de las calles menos transitadas, allí cambiamos de lugar.

–A ver, pisa el embrague –dijo Edward después de explicarme brevemente "la teoría" –ahora, ponlo en neutro.

Tome la palanca de cambio y la baje, quedo libre.

–Enciéndelo –me dijo, su voz era pausada y tranquila.

Gire la llave en el contacto y el auto ronroneo suavemente.

–muy bien, sin quitar el pie del embrague vas a cambiar de velocidad, pon primera.

Hice lo que él me dijo.

–muy bien, ahora muy suavemente vas a soltar el embrague y vas a pisar el acelerador, con mucha suavidad mientras sacas el croche.

Lo hice pero el auto se apago.

– ¡rayos! –dije frustrada.

–Tranquila, tenemos tiempo –dijo Edward sonriendo –inténtalo otra vez.

Estuvimos allí toda la mañana. Al mediodía nos fuimos para la casa, allí encontramos a Jasper y Rosalie.

Edward pasó por nuestro lado y se fue a sentar en las escaleras.

–Hola Elle Woods –saludo Edward a Rosalie.

–Hola lagartija desnutrida –saludo ella engreída.

En eso llegaron mamá y Bella.

–Hola Bella, hola mami –salude.

–Hola –saludaron Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett.

–hola chicos ¿Qué tal? –Saludó Bella sonriendo –hola Edward.

–Hola –dijo Edward en tono monocorde.

–hola chicos, Alice ¿como estuvieron las clases de manejo? –dijo mamá sonriendo.

–Genial, Edward es muy buen profesor –dije sonriendo.

Edward hizo un gesto restándole importancia.

Bella y yo nos sentamos en un sofá y comenzamos a charlar con los chicos.

– ¿y que tal es Edward como profesor? –pregunto Emmett con mala intención.

–Bien, es paciente, no grita, es… bien –dije sonriendo.

–Ojala Rosalie fuera así –dijo Jasper –ella grita mucho y pelea hasta por como uno respira.

–Jasper –dijo Rosalie molesta.

–lo siento hermana es la verdad –dijo mi lindo novio, se alejo un poco de Rosalie.

Edward se reía por lo bajo desde la escalera.

Después de un rato Rosalie subió a mi habitación y en las escaleras trastabillo, Edward la aguanto para que no se golpeara contra el piso.

– ¡suéltame Cullen! –dijo con una mirada asesina.

– ¿Por qué te tropiezas Barbie? –dijo Edward.

–Porque me metiste el pie –dijo Rosalie molesta.

–no, yo creo que fue porque te mirabas al espejo –dijo Edward.

– ¿Qué razón tienes para verte al espejo?

– ¡oh, vamos Rosalie! Eres rubia –dijo Edward con obviedad.

– ¿Qué tiene que sea rubia? –dijo separando cada palabra, estaba molesta.

–no puedes dejar de verte a un espejo –dijo Edward.

–ahora si ¡SUELTAME! –chillo.

–Está bien –dejo Edward.

Edward la soltó y Rosalie cayó sentada en el piso. Edward se volvió a sentar.

–Idiota –dijo Rosalie.

Levanto una mano pero Edward la detuvo antes de que se estrellara sobre su mejilla. Él la miro una sonrisa torcida, Rosalie también le sonrió y le dio una bofetada con la otra mano.

Rosalie se levanto y se fue a mi habitación, Edward rio por lo bajo.

Cuando Rosalie regreso, Edward volvió a meterle el pie, esta vez Rosalie lo esquivo.

–ves Barbie esta ves no tenias un espejo al frente –dijo Edward.

–Es que yo no caigo dos veces en el mismo truco.

–no, esta ves no tenias un espejo donde mirarte –dijo Edward, creo que no se fijo en que Rosalie traía las sandalias en las manos.

Se oyó un golpe y luego un ¡auch! De parte de Edward, comenzó a sobarse la cabeza.

–claro por rubia y vanidosa me golpea con un tacón –dijo Edward burlón.

Le tiro los tacones otra vez pero no lo golpeo.

–allí va otra vez con el bendito tacón –dijo Edward.

Rosalie cambio la táctica y le dio una bofetada.

–ves Cullen, hay mucho métodos aparte del tacón para golpearte.

–si pero todos son golpes de rubias tontas, tu estas con las delta _Nu_ ¿no? –dijo Edward sonriendo.

Rosalie le dio esta vez un puñetazo en las costillas.

–Agradécele a Emmett –dijo Rosalie orgullosa bajando las escaleras.

Estuvimos riéndonos un rato. Todos paramos pero mi lindo novio siguió riéndose.

–Jasper seria mejor que dejaras de reírte, tú también eres parte de los _Zeta lambda Nu__1_ –dijo Edward.

Jasper dejo de reírse y miro a Edward con el seño fruncido.

Mientras almorzábamos Edward estuvo jugando conmigo, estábamos muertos de la risa.

– ¡NO! –chille entre risas mientras Edward trataba de llenarme la cara de puré de papa, todos nos miraron sorprendidos y nosotros seguimos riéndonos.

Cuando se fueron todos, Edward subió a su habitación, lo seguí.

–Sabes, Rosalie golpea muy fuerte –dijo Edward cuando llegamos a su habitación.

–Que te puedo decir, tiene un saco de boxeo en su gimnasio en el sótano –dije sonriendo.

Edward se sentó en el piso con la espalda recostada de la cama, hizo una mueca. Me senté a su lado.

–Hoy llame a los chicos en New York –dijo Edward mirando hacia la puerta.

– ¡que bien! ¿Y que te dijeron?

–nada importante, solo que expulsaron a Mike y a Jacob, los idiotas que me empujaron por las escaleras y tengo que ir a presentar unos exámenes que me faltaron –dijo Edward inexpresivo.

– ¿Por qué no le quieres decir a nuestros padres lo que te paso? –le pregunte.

–porque no, eso esta demás decirlo, ya paso y no creo que les interese –dijo serio.

– ¿Por qué te faltan esos exámenes?

–Porque en la última semana de exámenes me estaban haciendo otra clase de exámenes –dijo Edward –estaba hospitalizado.

–pero tu caíste en una mesita de cristal y me dijiste que habías perdido mucha sangre ¿Dónde están las cicatrices?

Edward me miro un rato y luego se desbotono la camisa y me mostro su hombro izquierdo, tenia una cicatriz que pasaba por el hombro e iba hacia la espalda. Volvió a abotonarse la camisa y luego me mostro una cicatriz que tenia en la cabeza oculta entre los cabellos, era fina y pequeña.

–cicatrizo rápido, no hubiera venido de no se así –dijo Edward alborotándose el cabello – habían mas pero ya se han ido borrando pero esas dos fueron las peores.

Seguimos hablando un rato. Cuando oí que papá llego fui hasta la puerta.

– Vamos a bajar –le dije.

–no quiero, baja tú.

–Como quieras –dije y salí de la habitación.

Emmett no dejo que la puerta se cerrara y entro. Iba a haber problemas.

Baje las escaleras y abrí la puerta del frente, papá estaba sacando las cosas del carro.

– ¡papi! –chille y me acerque para ayudarlo con su maletín.

–Hola amorcito –dijo sonriendo y me dio un abrazo –hola amor.

–Hola querido –saludo mamá que se encontraba en el vestíbulo de la casa.

–Alice, llévale esto a tu hermano –dijo papá entregándome un sobre, debían ser los pasajes de Edward.

Subí y estaba por abrir la puerta de la habitación de mi hermano, cuando Emmett salió refunfuñando de esta.

– ¿Qué paso? –le pregunte alarmada a Edward.

–No fue nada –dijo él limpiándose el labio con el dorso de la mano.

–Déjame ver –dije cuando fui a examinarle el labio él quitó la cabeza.

–No es nada –repitió.

Lo deje tranquilo.

–Toma –dije entregándole el sobre.

Lo agarro y lo abrió, eran los boletos.

– ¿Cuándo te vas?

–El 14 por la mañana –dijo Edward mientras examinaba los boletos –y me regreso el domingo siguiente.

– ¡ah…! –Dije sin ánimos – ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Emmett?

– me golpeo y empezó con su cuento de si sigues molestando a… –dijo Edward con sorna –creo que esta vez cambio lo ultimo, dijo: te ira muchísimo peor que hoy.

Se rio un poco, nos acostamos en el piso a ver el techo.

De pronto Edward se levanto de un salto y fue hasta su escritorio, saco una araña enorme de una pecera que tenia sobre el escritorio y se subió a la ventana.

– ¿Qué haces? –le pregunte.

–Ya _oirás _–dijo y desapareció.

Al poco rato llegó por la ventana con una sonrisa macabra.

–3… 2… 1…

Desde la otra habitación se oyó un grito, era Emmett, Edward se tiro en la cama agarrándose las costillas riéndose de lo lindo.

Emmett le tenía miedo a las arañas y seguro que la araña que tenia Edward era para asustar a mi hermano.

– ¿Qué hiciste? –le pregunte conteniendo la risa.

–solo puse la araña sobre la cama de Emmett, pensaba que se le había superado su miedo a las arañas.

Lo mire con reproche.

–creo que ahora si lo supero –dijo Edward.

–Será mejor que me vaya a dormir –dije –buenas noches.

–Buenas noches –se despidió Edward –Alice, te importaría cerrar la puerta con llave.

–No, no hay problema –dije.

Cerré la puerta con seguro y fui a mi habitación.

Me acosté en mi cama y caí dormida de una vez, sumergiéndome en unos lindos sueños.

**Hola ¿Qué tal?**

**1****: lo de los Zeta lambda Nu lo tome de ****Legally Blonde**** 2 (legalmente rubia 2).**

**Otro capitulo, lamento haberlas hecho esperar, Se me hizo muy difícil hacer este capitulo.**

**Si se rieron con lo de Rosalie y Edward, créanme que se hubieran reído el doble con el capitulo original. **** Este capitulo quedo muy corto.**

**Ya vuelvo a actualizar constantemente y lo voy a hacer con los 2 (creo).**

**chicas pensaba actualizar doble pero la suerte no esta de mi lado. se daño el 7 (esta vez si tengo respaldo... creo)**

**gracias a sania martinez cruz, lau-hb, natalycullen, ericastelo y writercompulsive (gracias, tranquila dilo cuantas veces quieras, me gusta que digas que te gusta mi historia)**

**Bye. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward P.O.V.**

Esa noche dormí muy bien.

Cuando me desperté vi que tenía una serpiente en la cama, no me asusto, James tenía una y siempre aparecía en nuestras camas, sabía que Emmett la había puesto, por si acaso la examine, no fuera a ser que fuera venenosa y salvaje.

Era la de Emmett, la coloque dentro de una pecera de esas redondas y me fui a asear, cuando salí volví a agarrar la serpiente. Salí de la habitación para ir a la de Emmett, la puerta estaba entreabierta, Emmett se encontraba dormido y roncaba sonoramente, le di una pata a la cama para despertarlo.

–sabandija de mala muerte, mas te vale que estés fuera de mi habitación en 5 segundos –gruño Emmett

–Toma, dejaste esto en mi habitación –dije arrojándole la serpiente a la cama.

− ¡¡TU ERES LOCO!! –grito Emmett mientras yo salía riéndome de su habitación.

Salí de la casa después de desayunar para ir con los Vulturis. Me fui caminando, después de unos 15 minutos los conseguí en la plaza.

− Hola chicos.

− vaya, pero mira quien se apareció –dijo Félix.

– Aja –dije rodando los ojos −oye Heidi me gusta tu sombrero.

–cállate Cullen –dijo ella molesta.

Estuvimos charlando un rato, los chicos nos nombraron a Jane y a mí los reyes del reto numero 96. A eso de las 11 de la mañana, estábamos todos sentados en los bancos, los chicos estábamos todos de cabeza, casi pegando al piso, cuando paso Rosalie en un BMW rojo convertible. Hoy no la molestaría, me dolían mucho las costillas.

− ¿Qué pasa, Cullen? ¿Aprendiste tu lección? –Rosalie se había estacionado cerca de nosotros.

−hola, amor –dije acomodándome, Rosalie frunció la boca –ves que tu eres la que me buscas, pero lo siento querida no me gustan las chicas como tú, son… vacías.

¡Oh! ¡Oh! Me estaba metiendo en un gran lío.

−idiota, se lo voy a decir a mi osito para que te de una paliza –dijo Rosalie, comenzados a reírnos, usaría eso en contra de Emmett.

−si ya me imagino cómo le vas a decir "osito, Edward me molesto mientras iba por la plaza" –dije burlonamente –pero fuiste tú quien molesto primero.

−cierto –dijeron los chicos al unísono a la vez que asentían.

−pero él me va a creer a mí, te veo mañana tontito –dijo Rosalie.

−adiós ricitos de oro, espero que no te comas la avena del bebe oso –dije.

Rosalie me fulmino con la mirada mientras los chicos se reían.

Al mediodía me fui a la casa, la verdad es que prefería pasearme por Forks pero quería ir a buscar mi carro y a Alice para seguir con las clases de manejo. Alice era buena para conducir, yo en mi primera lección raye el auto de papa, me reí ante esto, papa nunca me había regañado y ese día no fue la excepción pero con Emmett… Emmett rompió un espejo y el frente, papa llego molesto a la casa y Emmett tan pálido como una hoja de papel.

Cuando abrí la puerta de entrada me di cuenta de que no había nadie, prácticamente corrí hasta el salón de música. Allí estaba mi precioso piano negro, me senté en el banco y comencé a tocar, era totalmente relajante, el sonido era mágico, extrañaba el contacto me mis dedos sobre las teclas, la armonía de los acordes, todo lo que tenía que ver con el piano era hermoso.

No me di cuenta de la melodía hasta que bueno… me fije, estaba tocando _claro de luna de Debussy_, quite las manos de las teclas y apoye la cabeza ellas. No quería saber nada de esa melodía, esa fue la primera melodía que mama me enseño, esa y la que compuse para ella, evitaba oírlas o tocarlas.

Todavía no entiendo porque me mandaron a New York, pensaba que éramos felices todos juntos. Ese día le había enseñado a mama lo que había compuesto para ella. Me levante y salí de la habitación,

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

La televisión para mi había perdido su encanto, los videojuegos también, salí de la casa y entre en mi auto, daría una vuelta por Forks, que mas daba, di un largo paseo por los alrededores, estaba cayendo una suave llovizna, vi el carro de Emmett estacionado frente a "supermercado", estaban saliendo, Alice al verme me hizo señas, me estacione al lado del jeep.

−hola Edward –dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

−hola, ¿vienes?

− ¿para donde?

−no lo sé, depende de ti.

−mejor vamos para la casa –dijo sonriendo.

−vente aquí –le dije, ella se subió mientras se reía.

− ¿de qué te ríes? –dije contagiándome con su risa.

−de la cara de Emmett cuando Rosalie lo llamo.

−hoy me toca paliza –dije.

− ¿Qué le hiciste?

−ella fue la que comenzó –dije –y bueno yo le seguí el juego.

−pues te espera una buena tunda.

−que se atreva, que esta vez no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados.

−Edward –dijo Alice con fastidio –déjalo en paz, antes no peleaban tanto.

−es por él que no me deja en tranquilo –dije apreté el bocina para desquitarme, Emmett estaba frente a mí.

En eso comenzó a sonar el celular. Lo saque y era Emmett, lo tire al asiento de atrás.

−es Emmett –le dije a Alice.

−Edward, ¿porque tienes ese teléfono tan obsoleto? –pregunto ella horrorizada.

−porque no me interesa tener uno mejor, cuando ese se me dañe me compro otro –dije sin prestarle mucha atención.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, me fui para mi habitación.

−su alteza ¿no va a ayudar a bajar las compras? –dijo Emmett.

− ¿yo? No por favor para eso yo tengo sirviente –dije haciéndome el ofendido –Emmett por favor hazlo.

Me encerré en mi habitación y comencé a estudiar física.

−Edward, ya esta lista la comida –dijo Alice desde la puerta.

−si ya voy –dije y me levante de la silla, me sentía un poquito mareado.

− ¿estás bien? –pregunto Alice, entorne los ojos.

−sí.

Fuimos para el comedor y allí estaba mama y Emmett esperándonos, nos sentamos a la mesa y comimos sin hacer ningún comentario.

Después de comer Alice y yo fuimos a la casa del árbol, estábamos allí acostados con los pies colgando fuera de la casa, cuando sentí que me los alaban.

– ¿Qué demonios…? –dije tratando de agarrarme de una de las tablas.

–te dije que no molestaras mas a Rosalie.

–ella comenzó… Emmett suéltame –dije mientras forcejeaba para soltarme.

–Emmett déjalo –chillo Alice.

Me solté y en ese momento Emmett haló con más fuerzas y caí sobre él. Me lanzo un puñetazo justo a la mejilla a la cual logro darme, no me quede de brazos cruzados, también le di un puñetazo en la mejilla, después todo fue rápido, Emmett y yo dándonos puñetazos, y revolcándonos sobre las hojas secas, Alice estaba sollozando.

–Chicos, por favor dejen de pelear –decía Alice.

10 minutos después Emmett y yo estábamos a tres metros de distancia, jadeando por el cansancio.

–no te vuelvas a meter con Rosalie –dijo Emmett con furia.

–mira oso cirquero, ella fue quien me molesto, yo estaba de lo más tranquilo con los chicos y ella llego: "¿Qué pasa, Cullen? ¿Ya aprendiste tu lección? –La remede –al parecer están hechos el uno para el otro, son tan idénticos.

Emmett se fue y yo me senté en el suelo, sentía la cara caliente y las costillas me dolían.

–Rosalie es cizañera, si ella comenzó ¿para qué hizo todo eso? –dijo Alice sacando un pañuelo.

–No lo sé, Alice… deja –dije cuando ella trato de limpiar mi labio con el pañuelo que había sacado.

–Ven acá –me dijo firme y paso el pañuelito.

Me ardió un poco, pero no dije nada.

–no creo que sea de puntos –dijo.

Volvimos a la casa y el auto de papa estaba allí estacionado. Cuando entramos mama, papa y Emmett estaban allí esperándonos.

–Reunió familiar en la sala, ahora –dijo papa serio.

Fuimos a la sala y nos sentamos.

– ¿cómo es posible que ustedes se hayan peleado en el bosque? –Dijo papa – ¿Por qué se pelearon?

–Rosalie me dijo que la ha estado molestando y que ya estaba harta de eso –dijo Emmett.

– ¿Esa es tu excusa? –pregunte con ironía –Rosalie fue hoy a donde yo estaba y comenzó a decir si yo había aprendido mi lección, yo solo le dije que era ella quien me buscaba pero que a mí no me gustan las chicas como ella, ella comenzó a decir que le diría a su OSITO para que me diera una paliza.

–si claro, ¿quién te va a creer? –dijo Emmett.

–Yo –dijo Alice –yo si le creo, cuando a Rosalie le cae alguien mal comienza a molestar.

−sí, claro Alice siempre de parte de Edward –dijo Emmett molesto, después se fijo en mi –te voy a dar una paliza, por poner a Rosalie de mentirosa.

−si siguen portándose así los voy a castigar –dijo papa.

− ¡JA! –solté, papa me miro serio.

−Emmett, no vas a salir con Rosalie por una semana.

− ¿QUÉ? –grito Emmett.

−Edward, tampoco saldrá por una semana –me encogí de hombros y me fui a mi habitación.

Sin salir de casa por una semana no me afectaba en nada, igual tenía que estudiar. Me acosté y agarre el cuaderno de música que tenía a la pata de la cama. Allí estaban todas las melodías que sabia tocar y otras que tenía que aprender, de esas dependía mi examen. Las examine, eran un poco complicadas, bueno no tanto.

Comencé a tararearlas y tratar de mover los dedos conforme debían ir las notas.

− ¿Por qué no practicas en el piano? –pregunto Alice desde la puerta.

−porque no quiero darles satisfacción a nuestros padres.

−igual tienes que practicar ¿no?

−sí pero da igual –dije.

−que descanses –se despidió Alice y cerró la puerta.

La semana de castigo fue… placentera. Cuando mama salía me ponía a practicar en el piano y por lo general me la pasaba en mi habitación, no me permitían salir ni siquiera a la casa del árbol, mejor dicho podía salir hasta el último escalón del porche.

El primer día de clases, Bella fue para la casa.

−hola –me saludo.

−hola.

−Bella vamos a mi habitación, tengo unos nuevos vestidos que te quiero enseñar.

−Alice…

−nada, vamos para mi habitación.

Alice arrastro a Bella escaleras arriba y yo me fui a sentar al porche, me senté en el último escalón, era un pequeño acto de rebeldía, papa estaba por llegar.

−hola hijo –saludo papa cuando llego.

−hola –le dije, me estaba quedando dormido.

−entonces, el domingo te vas para New York.

−si

– ¿ya estás preparado para los exámenes?

−siempre lo he estado –dijo en forma odiosa.

Papa subió los escalones y entro a la casa, lo seguí. Cuando entré Alice y Bella estaban sentadas en el sofá de la sala.

−anda Bella, solo una pequeña reunión –dijo Alice con un puchero.

−no Alice, por favor, a mi no me gustan las celebraciones –dijo Bella con los ojos cerrados, era hora de agradecerle a Alice.

−Alice, ¿sabes donde esta mi teléfono?

Bella abrió los ojos y me miro, Alice aprovecho de usar sus tácticas de convencimiento contra Bella.

−Bella, por favor –dijo Alice con un puchero.

−está bien –dijo rodando los ojos.

−tu teléfono esta en tu habitación.

−sí, ya sabía –dije riéndome.

Subí a mi habitación y llame a James.

− _¿aló?_

−vaya por fin me contestas tú –dije.

−_hola hermano ¿Qué hay?_

−no mucho, días que no salgo a ningún lado.

− _¿y eso?_

−me pelee con mi hermano, bueno… en me ataco y ahora ambos estamos castigados.

−_genial_ –dijo James _–haber vienes dentro de 4 días y como eres tu… ya veré los cardenales, aunque me gustaría ver los de tu hermano._

−estamos a la par, solo que a él le agarraron puntos y a mí no.

−_vaya, te apuesto a que fue hace días y ahora es que nos estás diciendo._

−pues si –dije encogiéndome de hombros –fue hace 6 días exactamente.

− _¿fue por una semana el castigo?_

−sí.

−_y oye sé que me voy a poner como Victoria pero ¿no te has mareado o desmayado más?_

−no, creo que ya se me está pasando eso.

−_la doctora Cope nos dijo que no te lo tomes a la ligera, primero porque el golpe fue directo en la cabeza y segundo perdiste mucha sangre y debes tomar vitaminas y suplementos alimenticios para que todo vuelva a la normalidad._

− ¡bah! Ya no quiero saber nada de eso y tu sabes que detesto que se preocupen por mi –dije un poco molesto.

−_lo sé, pero es imposible no preocuparse por alguien, cambiando de tema, va a ver un concierto ¿Por qué no vamos?_

−oí lo del concierto pero no voy a poder ir ese sábado me regreso. Oye, ¿y Victoria?

−_esta con Laurent jugando a modificar archivos_ –me reí. Siempre hacíamos eso.

− ¿Qué es lo último que han hecho?

−_creo que lo último fue casar a dos personas._

Me reí aun mas, a Laurent le encantaba ese tipo de cosas.

−_bueno Edward tengo que irme, nos vemos el domingo._

−claro –dije y se colgó.

Quería ver a los chicos pero también quería estar con Alice, con mi mama y mi papa, aunque ellos creían que era todo lo contrario.

Mi vida estaba llena de peros.

**Hola ¿Qué tal?... Otra vez.**

**Les dejo dos capítulos esta semana como regalo de disculpas por no actualizar pronto, de navidad, de año nuevo, de reyes, de cumple para las lectoras que estuvieron de cumple el mes pasado.**

**Cada vez mas se acerca el capitulo 10. La pelea con Emmett… no se si es porque los fic que he leído Emmett siempre gana una pelea o porque no podía dejar que Edward perdiera (creo que es por la segunda).**

**Que jueguitos ¿no? Uno le tira una araña en la cama y el otro le tira una serpiente en la cama pero con el otro acostado.**

**Hoy no tengo mucho que comentar. Espero que hayan pasado bien sus navidades. Feliz navidad y prospero año aunque sean atrasadas.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, amber correa mata, Lau-hb, natalycullen, writerscompulsive y ericastelo. **

**Que bien que mi MP4 decidió reaccionar, ¿rezaron para que tuviera el respaldo? Bueno, no pude si quiera ver si tengo respaldo, con las vacaciones no he llegado a mi casa.**

**Writerscompulsive yo también quiero que Edward me enseñe a manejar, aunque me da miedo, mi papa a tratado de enseñar pero siempre tengo una evasiva o se le olvida.**

**Bueno chicas esto esta trillada pero bueno… por favor dejen reviews, me fascinan sus reviews y no es difícil dejarlos, solo deben oprimir en el botón verde del final y escribir que tal les pareció la historia. Dudas, sugerencias, criticas, burlas, lo que sea háganmela saber.**

**Los quiero mucho.**

**Bye **


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward .**

Solo me quedaba 23 horas en Forks, ya tenía todo listo, solo me faltaba ir a despedirme de los Vulturis y molestar un poco a Rosalie. No era que yo fuera masoquista pero si Emmett seguía molestándome con su "te daré una paliza si la sigues molestando" seguiría haciéndolo para llevarle la contraria.

Estaba con los chicos en la plaza, nos estábamos riendo de los momentos vergonzosos de Renata, cuando hubo un chico que me llamo la atención, llevaba el cabello corto negro, de piel cobriza, músculos bien desarrollados, me parecía reconocerlo ¿pero de donde?

−Cullen, oye Cullen –oí que me llamo Jane.

− ¿Qué?

−te toca.

− ¿Qué cosa? –dije un poco brusco sin apartar la vista de aquel chico.

−te toca contar algo vergonzoso que te haya pasado –dijo Heidi con una ceja alzada.

− ¡ah sí! –dije y aparte la vista de donde hacia unos segundos se había desaparecido el chico. −antes de cumplir el primer mes en el internado en New York, estaba hablando con mis amigos, iba caminando de espadas cuando tropecé con un muro y caí en una fuente.

Los chicos estallaron en risas pero yo estaba devanándome los sesos pensando donde había visto yo a ese chico.

En eso sonó mi teléfono, por el tono era Alice.

−dime.

−_oye hermanito, tu sabes que yo te quiero…_

− ¿Qué quieres? –la interrumpí.

−_necesito que pases buscando a Bella._

−Alice… yo…

−_por favor Edward es su cumpleaños y quiero darle una fiesta sorpresa_ –ya me estaba imaginando su carita de gato de sherk, sacudí la cabeza para borra esa imagen – _¡por favor!_

−está bien –dije a regañadientes.

−_gracias _–chillo Alice y colgó.

−chicos, debo irme –dije mientras caminaba hacia mi auto.

Así que Bella estaba cumpliendo años, no tenía nada que darle, bueno no sabía que estaba cumpliendo años, fui para la casa de Bella, no se veía por ningún lado, me baje del carro y fui hasta la puerta, comencé a tocar la puerta suavemente.

−ya voy –se oyó a Bella desde adentro de casa.

Me recosté de la puerta mientras esperaba a que saliera, grave error, 2 minutos después Bella abrió la puerta haciendo que yo cayera encima de ella.

−lo siento –dije levantándome lo más rápido que pude, otro error se me nublo la vista por lo menos se me paso rápido.

La ayude a levantarse, ella me miro con curiosidad, no entendí el porqué.

−tranquilo, pero no deberías recostarte de las puertas –dijo divertida.

−si, es una mala costumbre que no me puedo quitar –dije –por cierto feliz cumpleaños.

−gracias –dijo pero no se veía muy feliz –Alice esta planeando una fiesta ¿cierto?

Yo asentí.

− ¿puedes decir que no estaba? Que me fui con mi madre a algo sitio –dijo haciendo un puchero muy parecido al de Alice, ese no tenia efecto sobre mi.

−Alice planeo esto desde hace días y si lo planeo es porque de verdad te quiere, lo siento Bella pero no puedo fallarle a mi hermana –dije serio.

−está bien, voy –dijo ella un poco decepcionada y me acompaño al auto.

Le abrí la puerta del copiloto y una vez que se acomodo en el asiento cerré la puerta y fui hasta la mía.

Fuimos hasta la casa, ninguno de los dos quiso romper el silencio. Cuando llegamos me apure para abrirle la puerta pero ella ya había salido.

−no me gusta que me traten con tanta floritura –dijo ella un poco sonrojada.

− ¿floritura?

−si, bueno, tu sabes así con tanta cursilería –dijo ella sonriendo.

No dije nada. Cuando entramos a la casa fuimos recibidos por una gran "sorpresa".

−chicos no debieron hacer esto –dijo Bella mientras mama la abrazaba.

Yo no tenía nada que hacer allí, subí a mi habitación y agarre mu cuaderno de música, me quede dormido mientras repasaba _claro de luna_ de _Beethoven._

En algún momento de la tarde o de la noche sentí que me movían, sin embargo no abrí los ojos, sentí que me quitaron los zapatos y luego cerraron la puerta.

Cuando me desperté, que vi en reloj eran las 5 de la mañana, me levante y me fui a asear.

−Edward, amor… −dijo mama cuando me estaba poniendo la camisa –te esperamos abajo.

−si ya bajo –dije.

Cuando baje, Alice y mis padres estaban en la cocina desayunando, solo agarre una rebanada de pan tostado.

– ¿eso es lo que vas a comer? –pregunto Alice alarmada.

–Si –dije como si fuera obvio.

Después de comer nos fuimos para el aeropuerto, Emmett no se apareció, no nos hablábamos desde que nos castigaron, me daba igual.

Llegamos a eso de las 8, baje mi maleta. Alice y yo íbamos un poco más adelante que mis padres, confirme mi boleto y esperamos a que llamaran, una vez que lo hicieron Alice me abrazo.

−adiós Alice, tranquila que no me voy a escapar para no volver –dije sonriéndole.

−si lo sé pero que así fue la otra vez –dijo mientras unas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

−tranquila, para el domingo estoy de regreso –le dije –adiós papa, adiós mama.

−adiós hijo –dijeron mis padres al unísono y mi madre me abrazo, seguía sin gustarme que me abrazaran y eso que Alice lo hacía a cada rato.

Una vez en el avión, me puse a pensar con la vista hacia la ventanilla, el chico del otro día… ya lo había visto ¿pero dónde? ¿Dónde? No conseguía la respuesta.

Durante todo el vuelo estuve preguntándomelo, en algún momento me quede dormido y desperté cuando el avión estaba por aterrizar, una vez fuera del aeropuerto tome un taxi hasta el colegio, cuando se detuvo frente al edificio donde viví 2 años, no pude evitar sonreír. Eran solo 10 apartamentos, 3 por piso y el ultimo solo uno, planta baja era donde nos reuníamos y socializábamos, me subí al ascensor y pulse_ 4_, todavía seguía pensado en ese chico cuando me di cuenta de que era Jacob Black, solo que con el cabello corto y un poco más fornido.

Ahora que lo pensaba, porque no lo había visto antes, era él solo que sin la mata de pelo que tenía antes, pase mi mano entre mis cabellos y en ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y pude ver a mis amigos sentados en el piso del vestíbulo.

− ¡bienvenido! –gritaron.

−hola chicos –dije despacio.

− ¡ay! ¿Qué paso? –dijo Victoria.

−nada –dije moviendo la cabeza para sacar los pensamientos que me habían invadido, les sonreí y agregue –yo pensaba que como mínimo me iban a recibir con un balde de agua.

−pues lo íbamos a hacerlo pero James se metió a ama de casas ahora y nos amenazo si le mojábamos el piso –dijo Laurent burlándose.

−créeme cuando pasas una semana limpiando…

− ¿qué le hiciste a mi apartamento? –le acose en broma.

−nada –dijeron Victoria y James al unísono, yo rodé los ojos, viniendo de ellos no era nada bueno.

−oye hermano de veras nos asustaste –dijo Laurent.

− ¿Qué acaso parezco un fantasma? –pregunte.

−pues sí.

¡Ups!

−sí, estabas mas pálido, ya recobraste un poquito el color –dijo Victoria.

−créanme si hubieran visto a quien yo vi en Forks se quedan locos.

−pues habla –dijo James.

−a Jacob Black.

− ¿y porque te asombro sino hasta ahora? –pregunto Victoria.

−porque fue ahora que me di cuenta que era el –dije mientras me sentaba en el piso con los chicos y me quitaba los zapatos –se corto el cabello y al parecer ha hecho ejercicio.

− ¿en serio? –dijeron los tres, yo asentí.

Luego de conversar un rato me fui para mi habitación, desempaque la ropa y prendí la computadora, al abrir mi correo solo tenía tres mensajes nuevos y uno abierto donde estaba el horario de los exámenes.

Ser nieto de uno de los socios del internado tenía sus ventajas: una de ellas era los apartamentos eran espaciosos y solo se compartían con otro familiar de algún socio. Otra era que los exámenes te los posponían si era necesario, tenías el ascensor para ti solo y lo mejor de todo tenías control sobre tu edificio.

La desventaja: entrabas en conflicto con los otros socios, había rivalidad entre edificios, de allí la rivalidad entre Mike, Jacob, James y yo.

Bajamos a pasear un poco, los chicos del edificio comenzaron a cotillear a nuestras espaldas, rodé los ojos. Al regresar al apartamento me senté en el piano (otro beneficio de socio) y comencé a practicar.

−James, aprende a tocar piano –dijo Victoria por enésima vez desde que la conocía.

− ¿para qué amor? después las chicas me van a molestar ¿cierto Edward? –Remede a James –si, como sea.

Nos reímos de esto, siempre era lo mismo.

−oye hermano, pensé que ibas a venir con cardenales por todos lados pero no veo nada –dijo James.

− 2 semanas hacen maravillas –dije –y ni que hubiera ido una casa de torturas.

−pero considerando el tamaño de tu hermano, por lo que nos has contado, y considerando que eres sumamente delgado, debería haber por lo menos uno –dijo Laurent.

−pues si tengo unos, en los brazos –dije tratando de concentrarme en el piano.

Un heavy metal comenzó a sonar, era el celular de Victoria.

−alo… si… si… no hace mucho… ok ya bajo –dijo ella y colgó –Cope viene.

Hice un mohín, aquí empezábamos de nuevo. Victoria fue al ascensor y bajo, luego de un rato aparecieron Victoria y Cope.

La Dra. Cope era joven, muy bonita pero como decían los chicos para mi había perdido su encanto desde la primera gripe que me dio, tenía muy mala mano para las inyecciones.

−hola chicos –saludo.

−hola Gloria–dijeron James y Laurent como bobos.

−hola Edward –saludo.

−hola –la salude sin apartar la vista del piano.

Se sentó a mi lado, en el banquillo del piano y comenzó a tocar una pieza, después de unos 5 minutos termine tocando lo mismo que ella, se rió y se levanto.

−has perdido practica, amor –alce una ceja, pero seguí con el piano, eso era lo único que me atraía de ella, era muy buena pianista.

−y… ¿Cómo te has sentido?

−bien –dije.

−si claro… −dijo Victoria.

−chicos, me gustaría quedarme a solas con él –dijo Gloria.

−ok, no hay problema –dijeron los chicos y se fueron, me imagino que para la habitación de James.

−Edward tu sabes que como doctora debo estar pendiente del bienestar de mis pacientes, tu padre es doctor deberías saberlo.

− ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

−pues, ¿no has tenido fiebre? –pregunto mientras sacaba una pluma fuente y lo que supuse que sería mi historial.

−no.

− ¿fatiga?

−no.

− ¿cansancio?

− ¿en qué sentido?

−en el sentido de que sin hacer nada te de sueño, que duermas mucho.

−si

− ¿mareos?

−sí pero eso es desde pequeño que si no comía me mareaba.

− ¿otra vez con eso? Edward, eso les pasa a los niños, dime algo, antes de que rodaras por las escaleras, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenias que no te mareaba por eso?

−… −seguí tocando.

−ves, es por eso Edward, no te tomes eso en broma –me regaño − ¿y los desmayos?

−solo una vez –dije sin importancia.

−y te apuesto a que habías comiste ese día−asentí derrotado −ok, sería bueno tomarte una muestra de sangre –dijo Gloria, la mire y alce una ceja –tranquilo no la hare yo pero si no vas, voy a subir y yo misma la hare.

Después de un rato, los chicos volvieron y siguieron hablando con Gloria mientras yo seguía practicando en el piano. Desde que llegue al internado había tenido accidentes y me había enfermado incontables veces.

−ya hermano, no tocas tanto desde que tu abuelo te trajo el piano –dijo James fue allí cuando me di cuenta que todos se habían ido.

−si… bueno tengo que practicar –dije, el negó la cabeza.

−más bien creo que estas triste, sino, ¿Por qué estas tocando la marcha fúnebre?

−tengo que practicarla, para el examen –dije, no era mentira tenia que practicarla.

−oye y… ¿ya compusiste una melodía para el examen ó vas a tocar la favorita de tu madre?

−pues será la favorita de mi madre, no me siento con ganas de componer algo –dije mientras me levantaba del banquillo y me estiraba.

− ¿no te duelen las manos?

−no mucho ¿Por qué?

−en estos días me senté un rato, para ver qué tal, termine con las manos muertas –dijo James tirándose en el sofá.

−la practica –dije.

−si… oye tengo unas partituras allí por si las quieres revisar y ver cuales te gustan.

−ok, pero cuéntame ¿cómo sacaron a Jacob y a Mike?

−eso fue genial, porque fueron el rector, los socios y los vigilantes, les dijeron que tenían 3 horas para empacar sus cosas y que pasaran por la oficina del rector, ellos exigieron saber el por qué y vino tu abuelo y dijo que estaban expulsados por haberte empujado, y que se salvaban que él no fuera como sus padres porque los hubiera denunciado por intento de homicidio y los hubiera mandado a la cárcel, de todas maneras sus padres pagaron tu estadía en la clínica mas los medicamentos que te habían suministrado. Se llevaron un buen susto.

−me imagino –dije.

−por cierto, tu abuelo dijo que lamentaba no estar hoy aquí para darte la bienvenida pero que te dejaba esto –dijo tendiéndome un paquete envuelto con papel plateado u un gran moño azul.

Cuando lo abrí descubrí que era un teléfono Blackberry, el más costoso que había.

− ¡wow! –Exclamo James –si no lo quieres me lo das.

Agarre mi teléfono y saque el chip de la línea para ponérselo al nuevo. Cuando lo encendí comencé a explorar todo lo que tenía el teléfono, no me dio tiempo la poca batería que traía se le agoto, lo puse a cargar y lo deje sobre la mesita de noche al lado de mi cama.

− ¿Qué hora es? –pregunte de repente.

−las 7 de la noche.

−vamos a comer –lo invite.

−dale –dijo y bajamos a comer.

El lunes estaba caminando hacia el salón donde sería mi primer examen cuando me encontré con Tanya.

−hola Edward, no sabes cuánto te extrañe –dijo seductoramente.

−hola Tanya, también te extrañe, estuve todo el tiempo pensando en ti –obviamente era mentira.

− ¿Por qué no vamos para mi habitación a hablar un rato?

−lo siento Tanya pero voy tarde para un examen –la corte y seguí mi camino, mientras ella me veía sin captar el rechazo.

Hace un mes hubiera aceptado gustoso, claro que hubiera evadido lo que ella pretendía, hubiera aceptado porque era divertido ver como las chicas se creían todos lo que les decía, ahora no me interesaba mucho.

Los exámenes estaban difíciles pero yo había estudiado lo suficiente y al final todas mis notas fueron 10. El viernes en la mañana James comenzó a llamarme para que me despertara, le lance un puntapié.

−déjame o me encargare de que des un paseo por el hospital para que Cope remiende –le dije con rabia, tapándome la cabeza con el edredón.

−déjalo James, si no quiere ver su sorpresa… −dijo mi abuelo ¿mi abuelo? Me volví a quitar el edredón de la cabeza y al abrir los ojos la luz me cegó por un momento.

Allí estaba mi abuelo, como siempre vestido formal y con su corbata negra.

−sea lo que sea yo no fui –dije.

−vaya veo que tus padres te han estado culpando de todo –dijo riéndose.

−mis padres no, Emmett si pero tampoco es que me he portado muy bien que se diga –le dije –pero ¿qué haces aquí?

−pues vine a traerte tu regalo de graduación –dijo mi abuelo, lo mire confundido –mira por la ventana.

Fui hasta la ventana y al mirar hacia abajo vi un deportivo plateado con un gran moño azul.

− ¿es enserio? –dije impresionado.

−claro porque no lo seria, tus finales fueron perfectos –dijo el abuelo –no sabes cuánto me he regodeado de eso.

−si, mi padre ya me llamo –dijo James rodando los ojos –James Daniel ¿cómo teniendo un compañero como Cullen no puedes sacar una nota más alta de 6?

Nos reímos del comentario y fue cuando el abuelo me tendió las llaves, las agarre, más bien se las arrebate de las manos, y corrí hasta el ascensor, estaba por tocar el botón para llamar el ascensor cuando me di cuenta que estaba en shorts, corrí a la habitación y agarre el primer jeans que encontré y me lo fui poniendo mientras corría, ya en el ascensor termine de ponerme el pantalón. Mi abuelo y James iban riéndose de mí, no me importo, no todos los días te regalan un deportivo por sacar buenas notas.

Cuando estuvimos abajo, fui hasta el carro y le di a la alarma, no me lo podía creer, era un _**Aston Martin**_ V12 Vanquish, abrí la puerta y me monte en el asiento del conductor, era cómodo, impresionante y lujoso, aquí Alice no se metía comiendo ni loca. Allí fue cuando surgió el problema ¿Cómo me lo llevo?

Salí del carro y mi abuelo y James me miraron extrañados.

− ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no lo prendiste y lo corriste? –pregunto James.

−porque no coordino bien –dije riéndome mis propias palabras –entre la mala despertada y la sorpresa…

−bueno hijo, ya tendrás tiempo –dijo el abuelo mientras subíamos al ascensor.

Me volví a acostar, claro que primero le agradecí a mi abuelo por los regalos y me despedí. Caí rendido y me desperté una hora después cuando sonó mi teléfono.

−alo –dije con un bostezo.

−_hola hermanito, ¿todavía durmiendo?_ –dijo Alice.

−sí, estoy aprovechando –dije –Alice ¡estoy feliz!

− _¿y eso?_

−el abuelo me regalo un Aston Martin v12 Vanquish.

− _¿y qué es eso?_

−eso Alice es el mejor auto de todos, bueno… no se compara con los Ferrari…

−_sí, sí está bien ¿y qué tal saliste? _

−excelente.

−_entonces ¿mañana vuelves?_

−sí, mañana estaré con ustedes y molestare a Rosalie –Alice se rio.

−_bueno Edward, me tengo que ir, adiós._

−adiós –le dije y colgó.

Me levante y me fui a asear, cuando salí Laurent y Victoria estaban allí.

− ¡oh! Aquí viene dueño del Aston Martin plateado –dijo Laurent alborotándome el cabello.

− ¿sabes que no estás haciendo nada? ¿Verdad? –Dije.

−si solo que es divertido hacerlo.

Desayunamos allí mismo en el apartamento y luego baje, tenia que probar el auto. Cuando lo encendí, apenas se oyó el rugido del motor, pasee por el campus, el auto era fantástico. Cuando me estacione frente el edificio, recibí una llamada de mi abuelo.

–Alo.

–_hijo, te quería preguntar si querías venir a desayunar a la casa._

–claro.

–_muy bien, te espero a eso de las siete._

–allí estaré.

**Hola ¿que tal?**

**Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo.**

**Chicas me muero de la risa cada vez que leo lo del deportivo.**

**Capitulo 8 falta muy poco para el 10, aunque el 9 también es… interesante.**

**Chicas, les agradezco los reviews ¡wow! 9 por los capítulos de la semana pasada**

**Gracias amber correa mata, natalycullen, ericastelo y lau-hb.**

**Ahorita estoy escribiendo el cap 16 de este fic y me tiene atrapada. Uní dos ideas que tenia en mente y que ustedes me las corroboraron por coincidencia.**

**Ya saben cual es la frase mas trillada de fanficcion pero igual se las recuerdo, dejen reviews por favor, me encantan que los dejen.**

**Bye :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward P.O.V.**

Estaba en la entrada de la casa de mi abuelo, abrí la puerta principal con mi llave y en eso llego la ama de casa.

−buenos días, amo Edward –dijo Roxana.

−buenos días, ¿sabrás donde esta mi abuelo?

−por supuesto, está en su estudio, me dijo que apenas llegara lo mandara para allá.

−gracias –dije monocorde, ella no me caía para nada.

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí al estudio de mi abuelo, al abrir la puerta lo vi en su sillón, me acerque y me senté frente a él.

−buenas días –salude.

−buenas días Edward ¿Qué tal el auto?

−que puedo decir… ¡es fantástico!

−me alegro, ¿y el teléfono?

−está bien aunque prefiero el que tenía antes, era pequeño y servía para lo que necesitaba.

−por favor Edward no me digas que prefieres un tonto teléfono monocromático a uno que tiene internet, música, video y más –me dijo.

−bueno es solo que estaba acostumbrado a aquel.

Bajamos a desayunar y mientras comíamos estuvimos hablando sobre el colegio, mis amigos, de música, en fin, de todo un poco. Me gustaba hablar con mi abuelo, sabia de muchas cosas y me trataba como si en vez de su nieto fuera su hijo predilecto.

De vuelta a la oficina, seguimos hablando esta vez de mamá y mis hermanos, este tema no era de especial atención para el abuelo, solo preguntaba por cortesía, me suponía yo.

− ¿para cuándo tienes boleto de retorno?

−para más tarde.

−Edward, ¿Por qué no te quedas?, aquí tienes un auto estupendo, puedes entrar a una de las mejores universidades, tienes una extensión de mi tarjeta de crédito para que compres todo lo que desees… −dijo mi abuelo.

−abuelo, no puedo decir que mi estadía aquí fue mala, por el contrario fue fenomenal, grandioso pero quiero estar con mis padres, mis hermanos, ya tengo amigos allá –dije

–hijo, de allá no puedes obtener nada, en cambio aquí puedes seguir estudiando con _tus_ amigos, puedes hacer lo que quieras sin que nadie te lo impida y nadie estaría sobre ti para nada –dijo el abuelo.

–Lo sé y de verdad, me gustaría quedarme, pero también quiero irme a casa, Alice es ahora mí mejor amiga y la paso bien con unos chicos, hablando de tonterías y haciendo bromas –dije –abuelo, Forks es… bien, tranquilo, frio, no hay que estar muy pendiente de las vías porque esta solas y todas llegan a un solo sitio al final y mis padres… bueno, son mis padres y a pesar de todo me gusta estar con ellos.

−eres como tu madre, teniéndolo todo aquí decidió irse a ese _pueblito_ con tu padre, un tonto medico de segunda –dijo mi abuelo con una nota de asco en la voz –después de todo lo que te di para que vivieras cómodo, un deportivo, el teléfono mas costoso del mercado, una laptop de las mejores, buena educación, todo.

−primero respeta a mi padre porque ese tonto medico de segunda dirige el hospital de Forks, pudiendo dirigir uno en chicago, pero que no quiere porque él siente que en Forks lo necesitan mas que allá –dije sentía la sangre hervirme por la rabia que tenia –tú crees que con las cosas que me compraste puedes asegurar que yo me quede, no me conoces.

Me pare, fui hasta la puerta y puse las llaves del auto en la mesa al lado de la puerta, luego saque el chip de la línea del teléfono y lo puse junto a las llaves.

−aquí están tus cosas no las quiero, no puedo aceptarlas si eran para hacer que me quedara –dije molesto –pensaba que me las habías regalado porque te nació hacerlo.

−muchacho insolente, te aleje de Forks para que tus padres no te volvieran un pueblerino –dijo mi abuelo, eso no me paso por alto –te puse con los mejores profesores ¿y así es como me pagas?

−muchas gracias abuelo, hiciste que me dirá cuenta de que estaba del bando equivocado –dije y salí lo más rápido que pude de esa casa.

Tome un taxi y fui directo al colegio a buscar mis cosas. Una vez que allí subí a mi apartamento.

−oye ¿qué paso? ¿Y el Aston? –pregunto James cuando entré.

−lo deje que casa de mi abuelo –dije mientras buscaban mis cosas –estoy atrasado para mi vuelo.

−hermano, te vamos a extrañar –dijo James.

−yo también, estaremos en contacto –le dije.

−Por supuesto, oye si quieres te llevo al aeropuerto –dijo.

−eso no se pregunta –le dije con una sonrisa.

Cuando saque mis cosas, me miro extrañado.

− ¿solo eso?

−si, mi abuelo me lo manda después –mentí, no dijo nada pero por su cara supe que no lo había convencido del todo.

Una vez que montamos la maleta en el auto, esperamos a Victoria y a Laurent que venían bajando.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, fuimos a la sala de espera, allí me desahogue con mis amigos y les conté todo, ellos me dieron la razón. Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando llamaron para abordar el avión y los chicos me echaron confeti, no se porque no me lo esperaba.

Una vez en el avión, busque mi reproductor en el morral y comencé a escuchar música, trate de no pensar en lo que había dicho el abuelo pero mientras más trataba de no hacerlo más pensaba en eso.

**Alice P.O.V.**

La semana se había pasado lenta y la casa se veía triste y silenciosa, ya me había acostumbrado al alboroto de Edward y Rosalie, a las clases de manejo y a los juegos con Edward mientras comíamos.

−hola corazón –dijo Jasper a mi oído –se paciente, mañana volverás a ver a tu hermano.

−sí, pero… ¿y si decide regresar en auto?

− ¿Por qué lo haría?

−porque mi abuelo le regalo uno –dije haciendo un puchero.

− ¿y qué carro es?

−un… Aston no se qué –dije sin importancia, Jasper me miro perplejo.

− ¿un Aston Martin?

−creo que si

− ¿Qué modelo?

−no lo sé, tenía un doce.

−un Aston Martin V12 Vanquish –dijo para sí mismo perplejo y se sentó en un banco que estaba cerca de nosotros.

En el colegio era que podíamos estar juntos, ya que Emmett y Rosalie se perdían entre clase y clase, espero que no sea para nada malo, yo le contaba todo a Jasper y el a su vez a mí. Es tan lindo siempre atento a lo que me pasa y lo mejor de todo es que el me quiere tanto como yo a él.

− ¿es ese modelo? –me pregunto.

−no lo sé Jasper, yo sé de modas no de autos –dije.

−lo siento corazón –dijo Jasper acariciando mis cabellos –vayamos a comprar un helado ¿quieres?

−claro, ¿Por qué no?

Íbamos agarrados de las manos cuando alguien nos susurro al oído.

−hola tortolitos, ¿Qué tal sus clases?

Jasper y yo no quedamos estáticos giramos las cabezas y entre nosotros se encontraba Bella sonriéndonos.

−Bella… hola –dije asustada.

−tranquila Emmett y Rosalie no se enteraran –dijo Bella –pero deberían ser más cuidadosos, se nota a legua que son novios y clandestinos.

− ¿tú ya lo sabías? –pregunto Jasper.

−claro, es fácil darse cuenta –dijo Bella –pero como Emmett y Rosalie andan en su propio mundo pues no se dan cuenta.

Bella nos acompaño a comprar el helado y estuvimos charlando un rato. Como Jasper se tenía que ir a sus clases y casualmente Bella y yo teníamos esa hora libre, seguimos hablando un rato mas.

−Alice, ¿tu hermano tiene problemas de personalidad múltiple? –pregunto Bella un tanto avergonzada.

−no –dije riéndome.

−entonces ¿Por qué un día, es odioso al otro día es amable y tranquilo y al otro día vuelve a ser odioso? –ya veía a donde quería llegar.

−es porque Edward cree que tu lo miras con lastima por lo del centro comercial el otro día, creo que mi hermano si está un poquito tocado de la cabeza –dije –no le gusta que estén sobre él y por eso oculta muchas cosas, por ejemplo mis padres no saben nada de lo del centro comercial.

Bella se quedo pensando un rato.

−él está en New York ahora ¿no? –yo asentí − ¿Cuándo vuelve?

−mañana.

En eso sonó el timbre y nos toco irnos devuelta a clases.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, las 8 de la mañana, no podía dormir sentía que hoy iba a haber problemas, no grandes problemas, solo algo inesperado. Había soñado con Edward y mi madre, ambos se veían tristes, yo no era muy dada a soñar pero cuando lo hacia se relacionaba con algo que iba a pasar.

Cuando estábamos desayunando llegaron Rosalie y Jasper, Rosalie iba a hacer un trabajo con Emmett y le dijo a Jasper que la acompañara para que no se quedara solo.

−muy buenos días –saludo Rosalie sonriendo.

−buenos días Rosalie, no sabía que te emocionara hacer trabajos para el colegio –dije.

−créeme cuando haces algo con Emmett, por muy aburrido que sea, siempre te diviertes –dijo Rosalie.

–y debe ser solo por Emmett porque en lo que respecta a mi hermana te aburres –dijo Jasper.

Rosalie lo fulmino con la mirada pero él no le hizo caso y se sentó a mi lado.

Estuvimos jugando video juegos un rato y luego mamá me dijo que pusiera sabanas limpias en la cama de Edward.

Jasper me acompaño, cuando entramos todo estaba arreglado, busque en el armario la ropa de cama, para luego cambiar las anteriores, había escogido las sabanas azul turquesa.

–Apuesto a que no se da cuenta –dije mientras veía las paredes que mamá y yo habíamos pintado de color azul oscuro.

–No puedo hacer esa apuesta, no conozco bien a tu hermano –dijo Jasper –además tu siempre ganas las apuestas.

–Yo entro –dijo Emmett, asomándose por la puerta –apuesto a que se da cuenta y se molesta contigo porque tenían que ser de color _negro_.

–ok.

– ¿cual es tu oferta?

–si gano me llevaras las veces que quiera de compras y sin protestar.

–está bien pero si gano me dirás todo lo que sepas sobre Edward y su comportamiento –dijo Emmett.

Alce una ceja, ahora si estaba segura de que iba a ganar, apreté la mano Emmett y luego de que este salió me desparrame en la cama.

–me metí en problemas ¿cierto?

–si, un poco –dijo Jasper sentándose a mi lado –Emmett va a hacer todo lo posible para que Edward se de cuenta.

–tal vez.

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde salimos hacia Port Angeles, su avioneta llegaba a las cinco. Emmett no quiso ir, opto por irse a la casa de Rosalie para pasar la tarde con ella.

Llegamos justo a la hora al aeropuerto, fuimos a la taquilla de información y nos dijeron que la avioneta se había retrasado 20 minutos, nos sentamos en la sala de espera.

–Carlisle ¿y si papá convenció a Edward para que se quedara? –dijo mamá.

Papá la abrazó.

–ya lo sabremos amor.

Al poco rato aterrizo una avioneta y luego de unos minutos vimos a Edward salir. Mi hermano iba vestido horrible, unos jeans negros, una franela negra debajo de una camisa con líneas horizontales y verticales que se juntaban, blancas, azules y muy pocas rojas. También llevaba una sencilla chaqueta negra.

Cuando salió a nuestro encuentro, salí corriendo y me le tire encima, trastabillo un poco pero no se cayó.

–Alice… –dijo arrugando la nariz, no entendí porque hizo eso.

–Te extrañe –dije haciendo un puchero.

–ni que fuera tu novio para que me extrañes –dijo.

– ¿Qué no puedo extrañar a mi hermano? ¿Y que es esto? –dije quitándole algo del cabello, confeti.

–Despedida al estilo de James, Victoria y Laurent –dijo Edward alborotándose el cabello para que el confeti cayera.

–hola amor, ¿como estuvieron los exámenes? –dijo mama mientras lo abrazaba, Edward parecía incomodo

–Bien –dijo sin darle importancia –estuvieron fáciles.

–es bueno tenerte de vuelta –dijo papá – ¿Por qué no vas a buscar tu maleta mientras nosotros buscamos el carro?

–Claro –dijo Edward sin emoción, allí fue donde me fije que se veía triste.

–Yo voy con Edward –dije agarrándome del brazo de mi hermano.

Mis padres no dijeron nada y salieron en busca del auto.

– ¿Por qué estas triste? –le pregunte mientras caminábamos hacia donde tenían las maletas.

–Por nada –dijo con tono inocente, lo mire y alce una ceja –no es nada, solo me di cuenta de que el abuelo no era como yo creía que era.

Ladee la cabeza, de algo me estaba perdiendo.

Después de recoger la maleta, salimos hacia la calle y allí estaban nuestros padres esperándonos en el auto.

–Pensaba que ibas a traer más maletas –dijo papá.

–Tuve un pequeño problema para traer los cosas –dijo Edward mirando por la ventana.

El viaje hasta la casa se hizo muy corto, mamá y papá iban hablando, mientras que Edward iba oyendo música con su reproductor. Me quede dormida apenas salimos de Port Angeles y cuando desperté estábamos llegando a la casa, tenia la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Edward. Me levante y vi que tenia los ojos cerrados, pensé que estaba dormido, le di un leve golpe en el estomago.

–No estaba dormido –dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

–Perdón.

Edward se fue directo a su habitación. Emmett estaba bajando las escaleras.

–espero que te guste tu habitación.

_Tramposo_. Edward pareció no escucharlo, entro a su habitación.

– ¡Alice! –grito Edward.

Corrí escaleras arriba, cuando pase al lado de Emmett le oí un "gané".

Una vez dentro del cuarto, vi a Edward acostado en su cama.

– ¿Qué? –dije tímidamente.

– ¿Quién la pinto?

–mamá y yo.

–Gracias –dijo sonriéndome –se ve bien.

–por nada, me alegro que te allá gustado.

Salí de la habitación y Emmett estaba en el pasillo con la boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

–Gané –le dije.

–No, no –dijo, después se quedo un momento pensando y agrego con una sonrisa –en realidad nadie ganó, tú apostaste con que no se iba a dar cuenta y yo con que se iba a molestar.

Baje un poco molesta pero a la vez aliviada, no tendría que decir nada.

Todo iba bien, Emmett y Edward no se habían molestado el uno al otro pero la calma se acabo después de la cena.

**Hola ¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**

**Ese abuelo de los Cullen no me cae mucho, yo me lo imagino arrogante, serio, engreído y lo peor de todo que quería hacer que Edward fuera como él.**

**Bueno ya pueden ver un pequeño bosquejo de porque Edward estaba en New york, ¿que pasara después de la cena? Véanlo en el próximo capitulo de "detalles ignorados" (siempre quise decir eso).**

**Chicas, ahora si voy a actualizar "rápido" porque como comencé a clases tengo el internet mas fácil. Los reviews los he estado viendo por mi telefonito y no se crean que es de esos de ultima generación, es un dinosaurio de hace tres años, obsoleto y destartalado **** pero igual lo quiero y me duele despegarme de él.**

**Chicas gracias por los reviews, me encantan, y Karito, Edward y Bella si van a tener algo pero todo a su tiempo, solo les diré que tengo planeado algo muy divertido para ese momento en que Edward le pida a Bella que sea su novia, solo les diré que será el cumple de Alice, no puedo decir mas, porque ni siquiera lo tengo escrito.**

**Gracias a natalycullen, Karito CullenMasen, WritersCompulsive y a Amber Correa Mata.**

**Ya saben dejen reviews, pórtense bien **** y cuídense para que no les pase nada y puedan leer el próximo capitulo.**

**Bye **


	10. Chapter 10

**Alice P.O.V.**

Estábamos en la sala viendo televisión y a mamá se le ocurrió hacer preguntas sobre el abuelo, no era común en mamá. Yo casi no lo conocía y por lo que sabía a él no le caía mi padre.

– ¿Cómo esta papá?

Edward estaba mandando mensajes y como ya dije mamá no acostumbraba preguntar eso.

–Edward.

– ¿Qué? –dijo Edward distraído.

– ¿Cómo esta tu abuelo?

–Fantástico –dijo Edward con sarcasmo –me imagino que esta muy bien rodeado de todos sus lujos.

–pensaba que habías ido a su casa –dijo mamá extrañada.

–si, si fui –dijo Edward se estaba molestando –y ahora que lo mencionas, si se supone que son mis padres ¿Por qué me mandaron con él?

Todos mirados a Edward sorprendidos.

–pues… pensábamos que mi padre había cambiado y nos ofreció un cupo para ti en el internado con los beneficios de socio, fue tan amable que pensábamos que ya se le había pasado la manía que tenia con respecto a la idea de habernos venido para acá –dijo mamá con la mirada gacha –nosotros aceptamos porque pensamos que seria bueno para ti pero cual fue nuestra sorpresa cuando el primer fin de semana, papá me dijo que tú no nos querías ver, que estabas molesto con nosotros y además que no quería que nos acercáramos a ti, él llega a ser muy posesivo.

–Pero ustedes son mis padres –dijo Edward como si fuera obvio, se paro del sofá.

–él es mi padre.

– ¿y quien se suponía que tenia la custodia? –dijo Edward burlón.

Papá, Emmett y yo estábamos boquiabiertos, mamá nunca había discutido con alguien.

–Edward, ese fin de semana me sentía intimidada, no había visto a mi padre desde hacia 15 años, además cuando papá me dijo que tú no nos querías ver, pues eso me dolió –dijo mamá que empezaba a soltar lagrimas –pensábamos que disfrutabas estar allá por eso no hice nada.

– ¿disfrutarlo? –dijo Edward y se rio maliciosamente –no me hagas reír.

Estaban casi frente con frente.

–tratamos de llamarte pero siempre salía la contestadora y cuando íbamos, papá nos decía que tenias un examen y que no querías que nadie te molestara.

–pero ustedes son mis padres, por mas que quieran nunca molestan –grito Edward.

–hijo, tratamos de mudarnos para allá pero no conseguí que me trasladaran –dijo papá.

– ¡aja! Y después dirán que el abuelo no les permitía la entrada al colegio –dijo Edward burlonamente.

–pues si, eso hizo, cuando fuimos a verte, mi padre dijo que te reunirías con nosotros, no sabes lo alegre que me puse y cuando te vi, que comenzaste a hablarnos con tanta indiferencia, no sabes el dolor que me dio verte así –dijo mamá al borde de una crisis, sentía mi corazón hacerse añicos.

–Si claro, no me digas –dijo sarcasmo – "mi padre no dejaba que nos acercáramos" ¿a quien engañan?

Mamá llorando a lagrima viva le dio una bofetada a mi hermano, todos, incluso Edward, la miramos sorprendido, mamá se arrojo a los brazos de Edward y este la abrazó todavía en shock.

–Lo siento, lo siento –dijo mamá con el rostro pegado al pecho de Edward –debí haber sido mas fuerte y enfrentar a mi padre, lo siento.

Estábamos estáticos, tanto Emmett como papá no sabían que hacer, sentía que las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas. Edward tenía el rostro oculto entre la cabellera de mi madre. Recordé mi sueño, no era un sueño sino una visión como la del día que fuimos al centro comercial.

–mamá, perdóname –dijo Edward entre los cabellos de mamá –me moleste contigo, porque pensaba que ya no me querían, te extrañe y no quiero separarme de ti otra vez, te quiero, te adoro.

Edward estaba llorando, se le notaba en la voz, mamá levanto la cabeza y extendió los brazos para abrazarlo por el cuello, fue cuando vimos sus rostros, ambos estaban anegados por las lágrimas, los verdes ojos de ambos se veían brillantes. Me levante y corrí para abrazarlos. Emmett y papá me siguieron.

Después de llorar un rato mas, papá nos mando a acostarnos, él también subió con nosotros, mientras que Edward y mamá se quedaron en la sala hablando, todo el tiempo estuvieron abrazados y Edward no dejaba de jugar con un mecho del cabello de mamá. Me acosté y de un momento para otro caí rendida.

La luz del sol me despertó, algo muy raro en Forks, estuve un rato acostada cuando recordé lo que había pasado anoche, me levante rápidamente y fui a la habitación de Edward que era la mas cercana. No estaba.

Baje las escaleras y en la sala estaban mamá y Edward durmiendo tranquilamente, abrazados el uno del otro, en el sofá cubiertos con una manta. Papá se asomo por la puerta de la cocina y me hizo señas para que me acercara en silencio. Cuando me encontré con él, me fije que estaba haciendo el desayuno.

–Buenos días papá –lo salude mientras lo abrazaba.

–buenos días amorcito ¿todo bien? –saludo papá devolviéndome el abrazo.

–si, ¿a que hora se durmieron?

–a eso de las once baje y ya estaban dormidos, así que les baje una manta.

Ayude a papá con el desayuno, Emmett bajo al poco rato y nos hizo compañía.

–Eso era lo que les faltaba –dijo Emmett al entrar –desahogarse

–Si… –dijimos papá y yo.

Papá tuvo que irse al hospital, tenia guardia, así que Emmett y yo terminamos de acomodar la mesa, luego fuimos a la sala y comenzamos a despertarlos entre susurros.

–Mamá, Edward –dijimos.

–ma'

–Edward, despierten.

Mama fue la primera en despertar.

–Buenos días, amores –nos saludo, comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Edward –amor, despierta.

Edward frunció el ceño y abrazo mas fuerte a mamá ocultando el rostro pegándolo del hombro de ella, sonrió como solo una madre puede hacerlo, mi hermano se acomodo un poco y siguió durmiendo, mamá comenzó a acariciar su espalda.

Después de un rato mamá se levanto con cuidado y subió a asearse, luego bajo, fue hasta la cocina por una taza de café y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, Edward movió la nariz de forma muy graciosa y abrió un poco los ojos.

–buenos días hijo ¿Cómo amaneciste?

–Bien –dijo Edward en un bostezo.

–Me alegro –dijo mama dándole un beso en la mejilla – ¿quieres un poco de café?

–Después de que me cepille los dientes –dijo Edward soñoliento –hola chicos.

–Hola hermano –saludamos.

Edward subió a su habitación mientras mamá iba a la cocina. Emmett y yo los mirábamos.

–Espero que Edward vuelva a ser el de antes –dijo Emmett.

–no, él no será el de antes pero si un poco –dije sin pensarlo.

Luego de un rato mi hermano bajó y fuimos a desayunar, Edward estaba tranquilo y le sonreía a mamá cada vez que se veían. Luego salimos al patio y disfrutamos del hermoso sol que había.

**Bella P.O.V.**

Estaba haciendo un radiante y hermoso día de sol, me levante de la cama y me asome por la ventana, las nubes no estaban así que el sol se proyectaba por todo Forks, todo se veía como con un tono dorado en vez del frio azul, hasta el constante verde se veía diferente.

Baje a la cocina y allí estaba mamá comiendo junto a papá, tome una cazo, mi cereal y me senté junto a ellos.

–buenos días.

–Buenos días Bella –dijeron al unísono.

−voy a ir para la casa de Alice ¿puedo?

−claro, Bella –dijo mamá con obviedad.

Después de comer y hacer mis deberes en la casa salí hacia la casa de los Cullen, no iba tanto por Alice sino por Edward. El muy tonto creía que yo lo trataba por lastima ¿tenerle lastima a alguien porque se desmayo? Por favor, con lo torpe que era yo no necesitaba ver a alguien con lastima.

Iba en mi pick up, una de esas que ves en los choques entera mientras que el otro carro está destrozado, sin embargo estaba bien, lo único que molestaba era el estruendo que hacia el motor pero no me molestaba.

Cuando estuve frente a la puerta de los Cullen, toque el timbre, luego de unos minutos alguien abrió la puerta, era Edward y Alice, esta estaba montada en la espalda de su hermano, ambos sonreían, cuando Edward se percato de que era yo su sonrisa desapareció.

−hola chicos.

−hola Bella –saludo Alice emocionada –estamos festejando, ¿quieres unírtenos?

− ¿Qué celebran? –pregunte.

−pues… que Edward regreso de New York, que salió del lado oscuro, como dice Emmett –tanto Edward como Alice rodaron los ojos – y las excelentes notas de mi hermano aquí presente.

−pues en ese caso claro me gustaría acompañarlos –dije, Edward se hizo a un lado para que yo entrara.

−Bella, ¿podemos hablar? –pregunto Edward, eso me sorprendió –a solas.

–si… claro.

Alice se fue dando brinquitos, Edward me guio hasta la sala y nos sentamos en los sofás, uno frente al otro.

–Bella perdóname por mi comportamiento estos días, estaba… confundido –dijo –me parece que te vi una muy mala primera impresión –dijo sonriendo.

−y una tercera, cuarta, quinta… −dije bromeando.

− ¿y qué paso con la segunda?

−esa estuvo bien, me divertí contigo en el centro comercial.

−ok, entonces cuando me descarrile házmelo saber –dijo –espero que podamos ser amigos.

–claro ¿Por qué no? –dije sonriendo, él también sonrió.

Salimos de la casa y nos encontramos con Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett y Alice que jugaban con los rociadores. Esme estaba sentada en los mimbres donde solía desayunar en días como estos. Edward fue a sentarse con Esme. Se veía un gran cambio en él, charlaba con su madre y ambos se reían del comentario del otro.

– ¡A Bella! –grito Emmett.

Cuando voltee Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y Emmett venían corriendo hacia mi, todos mojados, corrí hacia Esme y Edward pero como siempre yo, trastabille. Un balde de agua helada me cayo encima y quede empapada de pies a cabeza, la risa de los chicos me aturdió.

–Ya eres parte de nosotros –dijo Emmett riéndose.

– ¿y porque no mojan a Edward? –pregunte un poco molesta.

–él esta bajo la custodia de mamá, si lo mojamos nos castigan –dijo Alice.

–Además él ya no esta para esos juegos –dijo Emmett, por el tono de su voz pude deducir que aun no estaba del todo bien con su hermano.

–Rosalie, me sorprende –dijo Edward de brazos cruzados sentado en una de las sillas–me sorprende que no se te haya caído el tinte.

–cállate Cullen.

–Edward déjala tranquila –dijo Esme.

–Es cierto Rosalie, se te puede caer el tinte –dijo Jasper, se tapo la boca con las manos, sorprendido, creo que hablo demás.

–esta me la pagan –dijo Rosalie.

Agarro una de las mangueras con las que estaban jugando y apunto hacia Edward que por estar riéndose con los demás no se percato hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

–Rosalie, debes entender que hagas lo que hagas no me voy a fijar en ti como mi próxima novia –dijo burlonamente, creo que en eso no va a cambiar.

Emmett se quedo viendo feo a Edward.

–Mamá te quiero tanto –dijo Edward y la abrazo.

– ¡NO! –chillo Esme entre risas.

Aproveche toda la confusión para llenar un balde para arrojárselo a Emmett, me fui a hurtadillas hasta él y lo vacié en su cabeza, donde luego puse el balde a modo de sombrero.

−te estás metiendo con quien no debes –advirtió Emmett quitándose el balde de la cabeza.

Jasper tenía una manguera y tenía la intención de mojar a su hermana, cuando esta se percato, se hizo a un lado y Alice quedo empapada. En eso sentí que me alzaban, era Emmett.

−suéltame –le dije mientras lo golpeaba.

−no lo creo –dijo y Rosalie me mojo con la manguera.

− ¿de qué sirve mojarse una vez que ya lo estamos? –pregunte.

−nada solo para molestar –dijo Emmett sonriendo mientras me soltaba.

Fui a sentarme con Esme, Edward había desaparecido.

−están locos –dije riéndome.

−solo se divierten –dijo Esme.

Sentí una toalla encima de mí, Edward me la había puesto, se había cambiado de ropa, fue a sentarse de espalda a los chicos, mala idea, le tendió una toalla a Esme.

−gracias –dijo Esme sonriendo.

−Edward, ¿Por qué te pones tantas chaquetas? –dijo Alice.

−porque me da frio –dijo Edward como si fuera obvio.

−pero no es para tanto –dijo Alice.

−es cierto amor –dijo Esme.

−no importa, me gusta estar así –dijo Edward un poco molesto.

− ¿y qué tal un poco de color? –dijo Alice sonriendo maliciosamente.

−no.

−sí.

−no.

−está bien, está bien –dijo Alice resignada y se fue a sentar junto a Jasper.

−Rosalie, de veras me sorprende que no se te haya caído en tinte –dijo Edward burlonamente.

−mamá, si Edward vuelve a molestar a Rosalie le voy a dejar un ojo morado –advirtió Emmett.

−Edward deja de molestar a Rosalie y Emmett si lo haces te castigo y a ti también Edward –dijo Esme, ambos fruncieron los ceños.

Edward se cruzo de brazos y los puso sobre la mesa, como en posición de descanso, visiblemente aburrido. Rosalie sonrió satisfecha.

Esme, Alice, Rosalie y yo fuimos a la cocina para preparar una ensalada de fruta.

−Esme me iras a disculpar pero Edward es un vándalo –dijo Rosalie.

−oh, vamos Rosalie lo que te molesta es que no le ganas una sin salir con los golpes –dijo Alice.

−mentira –dijo Rosalie haciendo un puchero.

Nos reímos un rato y una vez terminada la ensalada. Cuando salimos los chicos perseguían a Edward por todo el patio.

−hey, ¿Qué hacen? –dijo Esme.

−estamos jugando mamá –dijo Emmett.

−si, haber cual golpea mas fuerte y adivinen quien es el juez –dijo Edward sarcástico.

−yo también quiero jugar –dijo Rosalie divertida.

−amor, pero si lo hago por ti –dijo Emmett.

Edward estaba detrás de Esme poniendo su mejor cara de niñito inocente.

−chicos, mejor dejen sus juegos y comamos algo ¿si? –dijo Esme.

−ok –dijeron Jasper y Emmett con una sonrisa.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y cada quien se sirvió una porción de fruta, todos, menos Edward.

− ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? –le pregunte.

−no tengo hambre –dijo Edward –permiso.

Entro a la casa y todos nos quedamos viendo la puerta por la que había desaparecido.

**Hola ¿Qué tal?**

**Capitulo 10, espero no haberlas decepcionado. Bueno, ya saben la razón por la que Edward se va para New York. Que abuelo tan malo. **

**Bueno ya se arreglaron unas cosas, quedan otras, pero la historia sigue.**

**Agradezco a Karito MasenCullen por tu comentario, te he respondido algunos reviews pero como privado.**

**Muchísimas gracias también a ericastelo, writerscompulsive y natalycullen, la quiero mucho a las tres, hacen que me sienta buena escritora y me dan ánimos para seguir actualizando.**

**Les dedico este capitulo a todas las me siguen, tanto si me dejan reviews o no.**

**No se ustedes pero este capitulo se merece unos 10 reviews (o mas, no me molesto****) así que dejen sus reviews.**

**Las quiero mucho, cuídense y lean **** mucho, no solo este fic.**

**Bye **


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward P.O.V.**

Había dormido como nunca, me sentía tranquilo, relajado, feliz… lo que había ocurrido esta noche era lo mejor que pudo pasar. Ya no sentía odio por mis padres, ahora era por mi abuelo pero eso no viene al caso.

Me había quedado hablando con mamá, nos habíamos quedado dormidos en el sofá, con razón me duele la espalda. Mamá me explico todo con calma esta vez, el causante de todo era mi abuelo, engaño a mis padres para que me mandaran para New York para luego meterme ideas en la cabeza, aunque debo admitir que también tuve parte de culpa.

Pero todo eso era parte del pasado, ya no molestaría a mis padres, a Rosalie si, tampoco molestaría a Bella, mejor dicho, me disculparía con ella por mi actitud estos días.

Para ser franco no me quería despertar, los sueños suelen ser mucho mejores que la realidad, ¿y si todo había sido un sueño? Esperaba que no.

–amor, despierta –oí la voz de mi madre.

No quería despertar, abrace más fuerte lo que tenia entre mis manos, no era una almohada, era mi madre, no había sido un sueño, sin embargo quería seguir durmiendo oculte mi rostro y mamá comenzó a acariciar mi espalda, _¡que flojo soy! Me volví a quedar dormido_. De pronto comencé a oler café. Abrí los ojos poco a poco para habituarme al resplandor.

–buenos días hijo ¿Cómo amaneciste?

–Bien –dije bostezando.

–Me alegro –dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla – ¿quieres un poco de café?

–Después de que me cepille los dientes –dije todavía con sueño –hola chicos.

–Hola hermano –me saludaron con una sonrisa.

Subí las escaleras y fui a mi habitación para asearme, cuando baje ya el desayuno estaba listo.

Luego fuimos patio trasero donde los chicos encendieron los rociadores.

– ¿no vas a jugar? –pregunto mamá.

–No, no me atrae –dije, arrugando la nariz.

–Ya no eres muy niñito que se la pasaba jugando con los rociadores con sus hermanos –dijo mamá apesadumbrada.

–no pero soy el hijo que mas te quiere y que tiene ganas de quedarse contigo en vez de estar saltando y mojándose –dije sonriéndole.

En eso llegaron Rosalie y Jasper. Rosalie me mando una mirada cargada de odio y Jasper solo miraba a Alice, si seguían así los iban a descubrir de un momento a otro.

Tenia ganas de molestar a Rosalie pero eso podía esperar un poco, cuando estuviera lejos. Ellos también fueron a jugar.

A eso de las 10 de la mañana tocaron el timbre, me levante de la silla para ir a la puerta cuando Alice se me trepo en la espalda.

–Mas te vale que no estés mojada –dije.

–no, todavía no –dijo Alice riéndose.

Fuimos hacia la puerta y al abrirla nos encontramos con Bella. Debía arreglar todo con ella, quería que fuéramos amigos.

Cuando Alice nos dejo solo, la guie hasta la sala y le pedí disculpas por mi comportamiento. Luego nos fuimos al patio donde al parecer estaba comenzando una guerra, al final termine mojado y abrace a mamá para mojarla también, subí a cambiarme la ropa.

A la hora del almuerzo las chicas y mamá fueron a hacer algo de comer, nos quedamos Emmett, Jasper y yo.

–oye Emmett te apuesto a que golpeo mas fuerte que tú –dijo Jasper

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no vi la cara de complicidad de Emmett y Jasper.

–No me hagas reír Jasper –dijo Emmett.

Sentí que me golpeaban en el antebrazo.

– ¡oye! –dije molesto.

–me toca a mi –dijo Jasper.

Jasper era un poco más pequeño que yo pero sin embargo tenía buena musculatura y todavía le faltaba crecer. Me levante rápido de la silla y corrí lo mas lejos que pude de ellos, me salieron persiguiendo, por suerte mamá y las chicas regresaron.

–Hey, ¿Qué hacen? –dijo mamá.

−estamos jugando mamá –dijo Emmett.

−si, haber cual golpea mas fuerte y adivinen quien es el juez –dije con sarcástico.

−yo también quiero jugar –dijo Rosalie divertida.

−amor, pero si lo hago por ti –dijo Emmett.

Me pare detrás de mamá poniendo mi mejor cara de niñito inocente.

−chicos, mejor dejen sus juegos y comamos algo ¿si? –dijo Esme.

−ok –dijeron Jasper y Emmett con una sonrisa.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y comenzaron a servirse de la ensalada de frutas que habían hecho, no me gustaba mucho eso así que no me serví.

– ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? –me pregunto Bella.

–No tengo hambre –dije –permiso.

Entre a la casa y su directo a mi habitación, al llegar a la puerta oí que mi teléfono sonaba, era una llamada. Me apresure a contestar, sin siquiera ver quien me llamaba.

– ¿Alo?

–_Hola Cullen_ –dijo una voz que me parecía vagamente familiar –_así que tuviste muy buenas notas en los finales._

– ¿Quién habla?

–_un muy _buen_ amigo tuyo_ –dijo, era Jacob.

– ¿Qué quieres Jacob? –dije enojado, ¿donde había conseguido mi numero? – ¿no te basto con casi haberme matado?

La llamada se corto.

Estúpido Jacob. Si él creía que me iba a esconder debajo de mi cama pues estaba muy equivocado, lo menos que haría sería eso.

Llame a James pero su teléfono estaba apagado, no quería imaginarme la razón. Llame a Victoria si estaban haciendo lo que creía que hacían entonces era muchísimo mejor molestarla a ella.

El teléfono sonó, sonó y cuando estaba a punto de cortar…

−_Alo_ –dijo Victoria enojada.

−hola Vicky ¿esta Laurent por allí? –pregunte inocente.

−_no está en su habitación_ –dijo, me la imaginaba echando chispas.

−pásame a James –gruño furiosa.

−_dime._

− ¿Qué hay James? A que no adivinas de quien recibí una llamada.

− _¿de Tanya?_

− ¿Qué? ¡No! –Dije alzando una ceja –fue Jacob.

− _¿en serio?_

Asentí. Que tonto él no me veía.

–Si, el muy idiota llamó para felicitarme por mis notas –dije con rabia.

–_tranquilo no te alteres, vaya sigues siendo tan voluble_ –dijo riéndose – _y oye ¿arreglaste todo con tu familia?_

–Si –dije podría decirse que alegre –ya esta en su mayoría arreglado.

A ver, ¿tendrá que ver con lo del pequeño accidente? –dijo James.

–Eh… si –dije.

No sé porque no pude evitar reírme.

–_ves, allí esta otra vez, cambiaste de humor de un momento a otro._

–De acuerdo estoy de manicomio –dije –y ¿haz visto a mi abuelo?

No podía evitar preocuparme por él.

–_de echo… si, estuvo ayer por aquí y nos pregunto si nos habías llamado, le dijimos la verdad, que no habías llamado pero que era posible que lo hicieras hoy o mañana_ –dijo James tranquilo –_oye hermano, se parecía a ti cuando te conocimos_.

– ¿Cuánto les pago? –dije, eso no me lo creía.

–_200 dólares a cada uno_ –dijo James rápidamente –_pero no lo aceptamos, estamos de tu lado hermano._

–Les ofreció poco –dije –oye cuando terminen dile a Laurent que se meta en mi cuenta a ver si ya la bloqueo.

– _¿que? ¿Me ves cara de secretaria?_ –dijo James riéndose.

–primero no te veo, segundo si te consideras _secretaria _ese es tu problema –dije riéndome con él, enmudeció al instante –por cierto dile a Laurent que busque también donde vive Jacob y todo lo relacionado con él.

–_Claro, jefe_ –dijo, detestaba cuando decía así.

–_oye Edward, la Dra. Cope llamó y me pregunto por ti, le dije que te habías ido ya, le di tu número –_dijo Victoria.

–gracias –dije con sarcasmo –menos mal que nunca cargo el teléfono, para contestarle. Adiós.

–_Adiós Edward_ –dijeron y la llamada se cortó.

La razón por la que me decían jefe era porque nuestra pandilla yo era el líder, ellos habían decidido eso. Creo que otra razón seria que era un poco mandón, mucho diría Victoria.

Baje y los chicos ya se estaban sacando para irse, me senté en la silla que anteriormente había usado.

– ¿todo bien, amor? –pregunto mi madre, yo asentí y saque una barra de chocolate del bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

Pique un pedazo para mi y le ofrecí a mamá, ella agarro un poco y cuando me lo iba a devolver salió Emmett con cara de gato de Shrek, rodando los ojos le di lo que quedaba de la tableta.

–Edward, ¿Por qué no llevamos a Bella hasta su casa? –pregunto Alice.

–Claro, no hay problema –dije estaba aburrido.

Fui a buscar las llaves del auto que estaban en la mesita de noche al lado de mi cama, vi agarre mi celular de encima de mi cama, había un mensaje de Laurent: _tu cuenta estaba bloqueada pero conseguí desbloquearla por 12 horas, aprovecha. _Genial, invitaría a las chicas a comprar helados y también aprovecharía de sacar un poco de efectivo, no quería pedirle a mis padres.

Aunque esa cuenta la había creado mi abuelo, él no tenía derecho de bloqueármela, allí tenia tanto el dinero que él me daba como el que mis padres me habían mandado. Siempre llevaba la cuenta de cuanto me daba cada quien y eso me iba a servir ahora para mis gastos, sabia que tenia suficiente dinero de lo que me habían dado mis padres como para no tener que depender de nadie por un año.

Cando baje, Bella y Alice me esperaban en el porche.

–ya era hora –se quejo Alice, ella ya estaba vestida.

Por otro, Bella tenia el cabello mojado, estaba abrigada con una toalla (su ropa esta mojada) y tiritaba de frio.

–móntense rápido, antes de que a Bella le de hipotermia –dije.

Una vez montados en el auto lleve a Bella a su casa.

–Bella, ¿te gustaría ir a comprar un helado? Cámbiate con calma nosotros te esperamos –le dije sonriéndole.

–cla… claro –dijo tartamudeando y bajo del carro.

– ¿Qué? ¿Hoy si vas a comer helado? –pregunto Alice picara.

–No, solo las voy a invitar –dije.

–Edward, existe el helado de chocolate –dijo Alice –es mas te compras un Sunday y le pones helado de chocolate, sirope de chocolate y lluvia de chocolate.

–Alice, de veraz, no me gusta el helado –dije.

– ¿Por qué frunces la nariz?

– ¿Qué?

–Cuando algo no te gusta algo arrugas la nariz –dijo Alice riéndose –mamá también lo hace.

–Creo que es costumbre –dije.

–Te voy a hacer comer helado –dijo Alice.

– ¿eso me suena a apuesta? –dije riéndome.

–si gano, me vas a buscar todos los días al colegio por dos semana –dijo Alice.

–y si yo gano, le dirás a todos que eres novia de Jasper –dije y le tendí la mano, ella titubeo.

–Hecho –dijo muy segura y estrecho mi mano.

En ese momento llego Bella y nos fuimos a la heladería.

Perdí la apuesta, la loca enana me tomo desprevenido, me embarro la boca con helado y metió una buena porción en mi boca.

–Ja, ja gane, gane –canto Alice.

Me trague el helado y me limpie la cara, la alce y lo que no me espere fue la cara de picardía que puso y volvió a embarrar la cara con la barquilla.

– ¡NO! –grite.

Alice y Bella estaban muertas de la risa, me quite el helado nuevamente, entre a la tienda y compre otro, me las iba a cobrar. Mi hermana estaba de espaldas junto a Bella, veían el precipicio apoyadas a la baranda que habían puesto los de la heladería.

–Alice –la llame.

Ella volteo y se quedo viendo mi expresión de satisfacción por un segundo y muy solemnemente le embarre el rostro con el helado que acababa de comprar.

–Por nada –dije y me apoye a la baranda al lado de Bella –es linda esta vista.

–Si –dijo sonriendo –mis padres se conocieron aquí.

–los míos también –dije.

–chicos ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la pizzería? –pregunto Alice.

–Las invito –dije sonriendo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Robaste un banco? –dijo Alice.

–en teoría… no

– ¿en teoría? –preguntaron las chicas al unisonó.

–si, la cuenta es mía pero el tutor es el abuelo así que cuando me fui él la bloqueo pero el dinero no solo había el dinero que él me había dado sino el que mis padres me habían mandado –dije –uno de mis amigos consiguió abrir la cuenta pero por 12 horas.

Alice y Bella me veían con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Mejor no les hacia caso.

Subimos al auto y Alice encendió la radio, la música comenzó a inundar el carro, era claro de luna de Debussy, suspire relajándome en mi asiento hacia mucho que no sentía eso con esa melodía. La adoraba.

– ¿Debussy? –pregunto Bella.

– ¿lo conoces? –dije asombrado.

–No, él murió en 1918 –dijo Bella con burla.

– ¿de gripe española? –dijo Alice pensativa.

–No, era francés –dijimos Bella y yo al unisonó.

Las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron y yo pude sentir lo mismo en las mías, eso si era raro. Alice comenzó a reírse.

–mejor nos vamos por la pizza –dije.

Una vez en la pizzería compramos una familiar que comimos allí mismo. Cuando terminamos fuimos hasta la taquilla para pedir otra para llevarla para la casa.

–Será mejor que compres dos –dijo Alice.

– ¿Por qué?

–Solo Emmett se come una –dijo Alice.

–ok, no hay problema –dije, iba a pedir dos pero vi que tenían lasaña, la favorita de mi madre, compre la pizza y la lasaña.

Dejamos a Bella en su casa, ya era de noche, el día había pasado muy rápido.

–Gracias por lo de hoy –dijo Bella antes de salirse del carro.

–Gracias a ti, me divertí mucho –dije sonriéndole.

Bella se me acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, eso me tomo de sorpresa, sus mejilla se pusieron rojas rápidamente, salió del auto.

Alice comenzó a reírse como histérica.

– ¿Qué? –dije.

–pusiste una cara de estúpido enamorado peor que Emmett –dijo Alice entre risas –pero Bella fue mucho mejor.

–Si te sigues riendo… le digo a mamá que estas con Jasper –la amenacé

–Y yo le digo de tu pequeño accidente en New York hermanito –dijo alborotándome el cabello.

–sabes que no haces nada con eso ¿verdad?

–si, lo se, pero es divertido.

Fuimos hasta la casa y en la sala se encontraban mamá y Emmett viendo televisión.

–Hola a todos –chilló Alice –miren lo que les trajimos.

Enseñe la caja de pizza. Emmett se levanto del sofá y me la quito, le lleve la lasaña a mamá y me senté a su lado.

–Esto es para ti –le dije abriendo la caja.

–Gracias –dijo mamá con alegría –vas a ayudarme ¿verdad?

–estoy lleno mamá, lo siento –dije.

–Edward solo comiste tres trozos de pizza –dijo Alice.

–Eso no es comer –dijo Emmett.

–Para mi si –dije con una ceja alzada.

–Vamos hijo, por mi –dijo mamá tendiéndome el tenedor.

–Está bien –dije rodando los ojos, comí el trozo que había en el tenedor –esto es totalmente absurdo, con lo que había comido era suficiente.

–Calla y come –dijo mamá y me tendió otro bocado.

No se le podía quitar la lasaña estaba sabrosa, Emmett y Alice no paraban de reírse. Después de comerme prácticamente la mitad de la lasaña, me levante y fui para la cocina, sentía un poco de nauseas, hice caso omiso.

Tome un vaso de agua y volví con los demás.

–mamá, solo una ¿si? –decían Alice y Emmett.

–Solo una, las tengo contadas –dijo mamá seria.

– ¿de que hablan? –pregunte alzando una ceja.

–De las galletas que hay en el tarro sobre el gabinete de la cocina –dijo Alice rodando los ojos.

– ¿todavía existe? –pregunte incrédulo, ese tarro existía desde que tenia uso de razón y Emmett siempre había querido comerse todas las galletas.

–Claro, 2 años no hacen grandes cambios –dijo Emmett –bueno, solo unos cuantos –añadió mirándome.

– ¿quieres una? –pregunto mamá.

–No gracias –dije.

Estuvimos un rato mas en la sala para luego irnos a dormir.

**Hola ¿Qué tal?**

**Lamento la tardanza, es que tuve examen (salí mal, Edward no me quiso explicar) y bueno… **

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**

**Chicas gracias a: natalycullen, writerscompulsive, amber correa mata y arixa.**

**Amber correa mata estoy de acuerdo contigo, me hubiera gustado haber hecho el capitulo mas interesante y le di mucha importancia a lo que ya tenia.**

**¿Qué les pareció lo de Debussy? Ahora por lo que estuve investigando, Debussy murió de cáncer y la gripe española si llego a Francia, también les puedo decir que el revoluciono la música clásica. Lo digo porque me pareció interesante y bueno siempre es bueno saber algo más **

**Creo que eso es todo por hoy y nos vemos la semana que viene **

**No hace falta decirles que dejen reviews.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Bye**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alice P.O.V.**

Me desperté a eso de las dos de la madrugada, trate de volver a dormirme pero nada, simplemente no podía.

Salí de mi habitación y fui a la cocina en busca de un poco de leche tibia. Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a Edward en el piso de esta.

– ¡Edward! –dije preocupada mientras me sentaba a su lado.

–Alice baja la voz, vas a despertar a todos –dijo con fastidio.

– ¿pero que haces aquí?

–Comiendo un refrigerio nocturno –dijo y señalo un vaso de leche con un pitillo que tenia cerca del rostro, no me había percatado de eso.

– ¿no puedes dormir?

–no. No he dormido nada en toda la noche –dijo Edward mirando el techo de la cocina.

Pude ver que el tarro de galletas de mamá estaba también a su lado.

– ¿no que no te gustaba lo dulce?

–y no me gusta, es solo que quería saber si las galletas de mamá seguía siendo tan buenas como antes.

– ¿y?

–Son mejores –dijo riéndose.

Edward tenía un pijama azul oscura de pantalón largo y camisa manga larga.

–Estás tan delgado –dije un poco horrorizada.

–No es nada –dijo pensativo –ya puedes entender por que me pongo varias chaquetas, aunque también es por el frio.

– ¿Qué? ¿No comías en el colegio?

–si pero recuerda que nunca tuve mucho apetito –dijo, estaba tranquilo pero no se veía ninguna señal de sueño.

Me acomode con la espalda pegada a unos de los gabinetes y agarre una galleta.

– ¿quieres otra?

–no, ya esta bien –dijo Edward todavía pensativo.

–Edward, ¿desde cuando no te gusta lo dulce?

–No lo sé –en ningún momento Edward dejo de mirar el techo.

Abrace mis piernas y encaje mi barbilla entre ellas.

– ¿Por qué estas acostado en una esquina de la cocina?

–trataba de ver si aunque sea así dormía, de verdad no me importaba si me encontraban aquí, solo quiero dormir, descansar –dijo Edward.

Los ojos de mi hermano se veían un poco angustiados, me imagino que con todo lo que le ha pasado, dormir seria como una forma de olvidarlo todo y no pensar en nada.

– ¿Por qué no buscas una pastilla para dormir?

– ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?

–no lo sé, simplemente quiero saber lo que piensas.

Hubo una larga pausa y luego él respondió:

–pienso en que tal vez todo esto tiene que ver con el karma. No creo en eso pero bueno… hay veces que quieres buscar una explicación aunque sea un poco fantasiosa –dijo Edward –no quiero tomar pastillas para dormir por temor a enviciarme con ellas.

–seria solo una.

–no Alice.

–está bien, yo pienso que no tiene que ver con el karma sino porque hay algo que te perturba, algo ocupa tu mente la mayor parte del día.

–Si… –dijo Edward suspirando.

–vamos a tu habitación, yo me quedo contigo hasta que te duermas.

–No –dijo levantándose –ya se que necesito.

Pusimos el tarro, con 4 galletas menos por mi parte, y el vaso que su lugar y seguí a Edward hasta sala de música.

No era como tal una sala de música, solo era una habitación donde se encontraba el piano, era el único instrumento musical que había.

Edward se sentó en el banco y me hizo señas para que me sentara a su lado. Comenzó a tocar y las esporas de polvo brillaban gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por las amplias ventanas y bailaba al son de la música apenas perceptible.

Edward se iba relajando poco a poco pero no dejaba de pisar teclas. Melodías tras melodías fueron pasando hasta que me quede dormida apoyada al hombro de mi hermano.

Cuando desperté estaba en el sofá con una cobija de mi hermano encima. Busque a Edward con la mirada y lo encontré en el piano con una mano encima de las teclas y la otra debajo de la cabeza que descansaba sobre la caja sonora. Podían verse claramente las grandes manchas moradas debajo de los ojos, sin embargo, no parecía estar descansando, su rostro estaba serio.

Me levante y fui hasta él, lo moví un poco y él se despertó sobresaltado.

–hola hermano, vamos a la cama ¿si?

–vamos.

Tenía clases a primera hora y ya eran las 6 de la mañana, mamá estaba por despertarse.

–Edward, ¿Qué tal si comenzamos mañana con la penitencia? Así puedes dormir todo lo que quieras –dije cuando estuvimos en su habitación.

–no. No importa, yo te voy a buscar –dijo soñoliento.

No le iba a discutir. Cinco minutos después estaba profundamente dormido.

Fui a mi habitación y me metí en la cama para aparentar un poco, también me quede dormida al poco rato.

–Alice, despierta –dijo Emmett desde la puerta –Alice…

–si, ya me desperté.

Salí de mi cama y tome una ducha rápida. Mientras desayunaba pensaba en como hacer para que Edward no me fuera a buscar.

–mamá, ¿puedes decirle a Edward que no me vaya a buscar porque voy para la casa de Bella?

–si, claro.

–vamos Alice, se nos hace tarde –dijo Emmett.

–si para ver a Rosalie –murmure entre dientes.

El día en el colegio pasó tranquilo, hoy me tocaba idiomas, pan comido.

Cuando llegue a casa, fui directo a mi habitación y me encontré con mamá saliendo de la de Edward.

– Alice llegaste temprano, ¿no habías dicho que ibas para casa de Bella? –pregunto mamá.

–No era solo para que Edward no me fuera a buscar hoy al colegio –mamá me miro confundida –es que esta mañana me dijo que estaba cansado y, bueno, lo dije para que descansara.

–pues no se levanto en ningún momento –dijo mamá –por cierto, ¿comiste galletas anoche? faltaban cinco y tengo que controlar que Emmett no se las coma todas.

–Si, una galleta Edward y cuatro yo –dije, pensaba que Edward había comido más.

–ah, bueno, no hay problema –dijo mamá sonriéndome –ya esta listo el almuerzo.

–ok, ya bajo.

Lleve mis cosas a mi habitación y luego de cambiarme de ropa fui a la habitación de Edward.

Estaba muy oscura, me senté en la cama y encendí la lámpara, mi hermano se veía profundamente dormido entre el montón de cobijas, las ojeras estaban mas claras, ahora eran lilas en vez de moradas.

–Edward –susurre –Edward.

Abrió los ojos un poco y dio un pequeño bostezo.

–Buenas tardes, dormilón –lo salude sonriéndole.

Se frotó los ojos y voy el reloj de la mesita.

–Lo siento, no te fui a buscar –dijo todavía soñoliento.

–Está bien no importa, quería que durmieras suficiente –dije.

– ¿y ya es suficiente?

–Si tú quieres no, solo te desperté para saber si querías bajar a comer –dije.

–Creo que comeré mas tar… –no termino de hablar, se volvió a dormir profundamente.

¡Wow! Edward pudo haber tenido insomnio pero cuando dijo dormir fue dormir.

Baje a la cocina y mamá estaba sirviendo la comida, la ayude y luego nos sentamos a la mesa, Emmett tenia una invitación en la casa de Rosalie y papá no había llegado todavía, cuando estaba por salir del hospital llego una emergencia y tenia que operar.

Comimos en silencio y luego nos fuimos a ver televisión, estábamos viendo _Project Runway_ cuando Edward bajo las escaleras.

–buenas tardes mamá, Alice –dijo perezoso.

–hola amor, ¿te preparo algo para que comas?

–no solo baje a tomar agua.

Fue a la cocina y una vez que subió mamá pregunto:

–Alice, ¿tú sabes lo que tiene Edward?

–anoche lo conseguí en la cocina, me dijo que no podía dormir, lo acompañe un rato pero me dormí primero que él, creo que se durmió poco antes de yo despertarme.

–ya veo, cuando venga Carlisle le digo que lo examine.

–mamá… –no sabia bien que ó como decirle –si no quieres a un Edward necio es mejor dejarlo tranquilo, no le gusta que se preocupen por él.

–Alice, no se trata de lo que a él le guste ó no, se trata de velar por su salud –dijo mamá seria. Tenía razón.

–si.

–Alice, ¿quieres ayudarme a hacer una torta? –pregunto mamá.

–claro.

**Carlisle P.O.V.**

Esta guardia había sido demasiado larga, un chico había ingresado por haberse caído de una moto y se había fracturado un hueso de la pierna, estaba todo rasguñado y cortado, estaba exhausto, tuve que operar la pierna rota. También había ingresado una señora mayor con un infarto, lamentablemente murió a pesar de todo lo que hicimos.

Me encontraba en el consultorio, recogí lo que me iba a llegar para la casa, cuando una carpeta me llamó la atención.

Era la carpeta donde tenía los exámenes médicos y los historiales de mi familia. Era de esas archivadoras, la abrí y allí en orden alfabético estaban, Alice, Edward, Emmett y Esme.

Saque todo el historial de Edward, todos se encontraban en orden, los valores estaban entre los parámetros normales. El ultimo era un desastre, ningún valor estaba entre lo que se considera normal, todos estaban bajos.

Busque unas agujas y unos tubos de ensayo. Tenía tres libres, los aprovecharía para hacerles exámenes a todos, sobre todo a Edward.

Él había dicho que esos valores estaban así por culpa de los exámenes finales, el estrés entre otras cosas, en ese momento no me había dado cuenta pero esos exámenes señalaban a algo más.

**Edward P.O.V.**

Me desperté sobresaltado, sudado y asustado. No entendía el porqué, ya había pasado por eso, sin embargo, estaba más asustado de cuando ocurrió.

Había soñando con el día en que Jacob y Mike me empujaron, ese día había ido a la habitación de Victoria, íbamos a practicar matemáticas, mejor dicho, les iba a explicar. Me fui por las escaleras, el apartamento estaba en el 2 piso. Cuando pise el descanso sentí que me empujaba, trate de mantener el equilibrio pero el borde del escalón estaba muy cerca y caí de bruces, sentí cada uno de los golpes contra los escalones.

Llevaba buen impulso, el suficiente para pasar el pasillo y estrellarme contra una mesa de cristal, que se hizo añicos, cortándome por los brazos, el hombro y por la nuca.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo de ese día fue la cara de Jacob y Mike riéndose y bajando las escaleras corriendo.

La habitación estaba oscura, prendí la lámpara y mire el reloj, las 6, ¿de la mañana ó de la tarde?

Fui hasta la ventana y las abrí, el frio aire chocó contra mi cuerpo pero me quede allí, mirando, no podía saber si era mañana o tarde, en Forks las nubes no dejaba que el sol brillara con intensidad. Busque el celular, eran las 6… de la mañana y tenia 4 llamadas perdidas de James, 3 de Victoria, 1 de Laurent y 6 de un numero desconocido, Gloria Cope seguramente. Tire el teléfono a la cama.

Baje a la cocina, todo estaba muy silencioso, tome una rebanada de pan y después de mirar la habitación un rato decidí salir a caminar un rato, deje una nota en mi habitación.

En el bosque, fui en busca del prado al que había ido el otro día. Pase la casa del árbol y camine siempre en línea recta.

Después de 5 minutos lo encontré, era tan hermoso, fresco, era otro mundo, allí había paz. Me senté en todo el centro y mire a mi alrededor, faltaba algo.

Me quede allí un rato, ni siquiera trataba de pensar, comenzó a llover pero para ser franco no se cuando empezó, solo se que cuando me di cuenta ya estaba completamente empapado, camine hasta la casa y allí me encontré a Alice.

– ¿tienes mucho tiempo esperándome allí? –le pregunte.

–en realidad no, acabo de salir, sabia que estabas por llegar –dijo Alice sonriendo.

–ok, como digas.

Alice me tendió una toalla, me seque un poco y entre a la casa, el piso estaba cálido en comparación con el suelo del bosque, estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando mamá apareció arriba.

–Edward, ¿Qué haces…? ¿Por qué estas mojado?

–salí a caminar un rato, tranquila –le dije y entre a mi habitación.

Me duche, me puse ropa seca y baje a la cocina. Mamá estaba allí haciendo el desayuno, me recosté de los gabinetes a su lado.

–Hola amor, dormiste mucho ayer –dijo mientras vigilaba la sartén.

–Si… estaba exhausto –dije – ¿te ayudo?

–no, ya esta todo listo. ¿Qué hacías por fuera tan temprano? En pijama y descalzo.

–nada, solo quería caminar.

–vas a pescar un resfriado.

–No es nada –dije distraído –sabes ma' voy a salir un rato.

Salí de la casa antes que mamá dijera algo, corrí hasta el garaje y una vez allí me metí en mi auto, las llaves estaban en el contacto.

15 minutos después estaba paseando por Forks, había muchos chicos con paraguas e impermeables, se dirigían hacia el colegio.

Colegio…

¡Alice! Me devolví a la casa. Solo tenia que ir la a buscar pero no lo iba a hacer por la apuesta, sino porque quería llevarla.

Cuando llegue a la casa, Alice estaba dando saltitos hacia el jeep de Emmett, hice sonar la bocina y ella se volteo. Estacione cerca de donde estaba.

– ¿te llevo? –le pregunte sonriendo.

No había terminado de hablar cuando Alice ya estaba cerrando la puerta, Emmett se quedo contemplando hacia nosotros con la boca abierta.

– ¿a que hora te despertaste?

–A las 6.

–Es decir, dormiste mas de 24 horas –dijo sorprendida – ¿te molesta si vamos a buscar a Bella?

–para nada.

Fuimos hasta la casa de Bella, ella estaba saliendo de su hogar con un impermeable, un paraguas y botas plásticas.

– ¿quieres un empujoncito hasta el colegio? –le pregunto Alice sonriendo.

–Obvio –dijo Bella – pero estoy mojada…

–Solo móntate Bella –dije.

–Hola –dijo una vez dentro del auto – ¡que hermoso día esta haciendo hoy! –agrego sarcástica.

–míralo de esta manera Bella, puedes ponerte ropa para la lluvia, tenia este atuendo guardado para cuando el día estuviera así –dijo Alice –Bella, menos mal que te traje unos zapatos, porque esos que trajiste… ¡por dios! ¿A quien se los quitaste? ¿A Charlie?

– ¡Alice cálmate! –dijimos Bella y yo.

–las botas son mías, prefiero traerlas que mojarme los pies –dijo Bella –y no voy a cambiarlas por tus zapatos.

–Pero… –dijo Alice con un puchero.

– ¡No!

–pero…

– ¡No! Alice por favor –dijo Bella.

–oigan, tengo una duda –dije para calmarlas – ¿como entran unos zapatos en ese bolsito?

–es cosa de chicas –dijo Alice.

Iba a protestar pero recordé la vez que Victoria saco un paraguas de bastón del bolso y también cuando mamá saco todo de su cartera para pasarla a otra mas pequeña, supuse que no llevaba un kayak por que no lo necesitaba.

Llegamos al colegio y las dejé muy cerca de la entrada.

–Adiós hermanito –dijo Alice contenta danzando por la entrada.

–Adiós –dijo Bella –y… gracias.

–por nada, cuídate de Alice –dije

Fui a la plaza pero los chicos no estaban allí, obvio, la lluvia no los dejaba estar allí. Seria mejor que irme a casa.

De camino venia pensado en decirle a mamá lo de la anemia pero no sabía cómo decírselo sin que ella se lo dijera a papá. Sentía que debía decírselo.

Cuando llegue, que abrí la puerta escuche a mamá y a papá hablar desde la cocina.

–… _mañana en la mañana voy a aprovechar para sacarles la sangre a los chicos_ – ¡oh! ¡Oh!

–_No seria mala idea_ –oí a mamá. _Si era mala idea_.

Tan silenciosamente como entre, salí. No quería saber nada de inyecciones, agujas, hospitales, doctores, nada. Y no era pánico, era desconfianza, además nunca me había gustado.

Decidí entrar y en tal caso enfrentar las agujas que vendrían, de todas maneras era mañana y hoy ya había comido, tontería pero había comido.

**Hola ¿Qué tal?**

**Un nuevo capitulo ¿Qué les pareció? **_**Creo que debo conseguir nuevas frases para esto.**_

**Pobre Edward, todo lo que tiene que pasar. ¿Qué les pareció lo del accidente? Le falto como que mas ¿verdad?, me rei con lo de las carteras y les puedo decir que es muy cierto eso de que casi sacan un kayak, las carteras de mi hermana y mi mamá son asi, sacan un poco de cosas que uno no se explica como las metieron.**

**Muchas gracias a: amber correa mata y a natalycullen ya saben lo mucho que aprecio sus reviews. En especial le quiero agradecer a natalycullen por darme esa idea, ya estoy viendo donde ponerla. **

**Chicas, ya saben, cualquier duda, sugerencia díganme porque de verdad aprecio todo lo que me escriben.**

**Me dieron la nota del examen: uno (1) ¡qué horror! :,( ****y solo hubieron tres notas: 0, 1 y 5, somos como 25 estudiantes y solo 4 sacaron ese 5.**

**Sin más que decir, les digo:**

**Bye :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Edward P.O.V.**

–Buenos días –salude, mientras entraba a la cocina.

–Buenos días Edward –saludo mi padre, tenía la misma cara de sueño que debí haber tenido yo ayer.

Fui hasta la nevera y saque las cosas para hacerme un sándwich, busque el pan y mientras lo cortaba sentía las miradas de mis padres encima mío, _ok ¿Qué pasa aquí?_

No me preocupe por calentar el emparedado, le di un mordisco, lo puse en un plato y salí de la cocina para irme a mi habitación, cuando pase frente al cuarto de música me detuve, _¡qué más da!_, entre y me senté frente al piano.

Comencé a tocar, me olvide de mi desayuno, solo tenía las notas en la cabeza y la imagen de una chica, la imagen de Bella, pensar en ella me hacía sentir bien. Sin darme cuenta comencé a tocar una melodía que nunca antes había practicado pero que, sin embargo, me rondaba en la cabeza desde que conocí a Bella, era raro, todas las chicas deseaban que les dedicara una de mis melodías. Creo que Bella ni siquiera sabía que yo tocaba piano y ya tenía su propia melodía, creo que a eso se la llama ironía, creo que también se le llama amor.

–Edward, Alice llamó para que la fueras a buscar –dijo mamá sonriendo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Salió temprano? –pregunte extrañado.

–No, salió justo a la hora –dijo mamá riéndose.

Vi el reloj y ¡Wow! Eran las 12:30 tenia aproximadamente cinco horas y media tocando sin darme cuenta. Me levante y fui en busca de mi teléfono.

–Alice, ¿por dónde estás? –le pregunte una vez que estaba en el colegio.

–_por las gradas del estadio de beisbol, recuerdas por donde es ¿verdad?_ –dijo del otro lado de la línea.

–Sí, lo recuerdo, está bien, voy para allá –corte la llamada.

Llegue al estadio y allí mismo divisé a Emmett que estaba cubriendo el campo derecho. Alice animaba desde las gradas con lo que supuse era el equipo de porrista, mi hermana era porrista, no me gustaba.

Me estacione, desde allí podía ver las espaldas de los jugadores. No me gustaba mucho los deportes, sabia jugar beisbol, futbol (ambos) y otros pero para ser franco, no era bueno, Emmett siempre fue el jugador de la casa mientras que yo era el músico, Alice era la princesita de la casa aunque podía ser ruda cuando se lo pretendía.

El teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Era Alice.

–Aló.

– _¿Qué haces por allá?_

–Te espero, obvio –dije.

–_espérame un poco más que todavía no he terminado ¿sí? _

–claro. Es la penitencia ¿no? –mi linda hermanita corto después del _claro_.

Me recosté del carro y contemple el juego hasta que llego Bella a las gradas. Hoy me había obsesionado con Isabella Swan, no lo podía creer.

Después de que terminó el juego, Alice se despidió de sus amigas y camino hasta donde me encontraba. Bella venia con ella.

–hola Edward.

–hola Bella ¿quieres que te lleve hasta tu casa?

–Alice me invito por adelantado –dijo sonriendo, Alice también sonreía.

Rodé los ojos, abrí la puerta del copiloto.

– ¿a dónde tú crees que vas? –Le dije a Alice que estaba ya subiéndose al auto –abrí la puerta para Bella.

Alice hizo una perfecta "O" con la boca y Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Yo solo sonreí. Bella se ruborizo y entro en el auto.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue eso?

–nada.

Subí al auto y nos fuimos a la casa de Bella.

–Gracias –dijo Bella –Alice, mas tarde voy para tu casa.

–si quieres te vengo a buscar –me ofrecí –solo dime a qué hora vengo.

–gracias pero no, sería una molestia…

–para nada. Alice has que acepte.

–Está bien, como a las tres estaría bien –dijo Bella rápidamente –adiós.

Se bajo del carro.

Cuando arranque, que la deje atrás, la mire por el espejo retrovisor, era linda, era amable, divertida…

–Te está comenzando a gustar –canto Alice en mi oído.

–si… ¡¿Qué?! Alice ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso? –dije molesto.

–desde hace tiempo la miras, suspiras cuando la ves y no lo sé. Se ven bien juntos –dijo Alice jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

–si claro, como tú digas.

–sabes, estuve pensando en algo. Pienso decirles a mis padres que Jasper es mi novio.

–díselo.

–eso es lo que voy a hacer… dentro de un mes.

–Alice.

En ese momento llegamos a la casa y salió disparada hacia su habitación. La comida ya estaba servida así que me senté a la mesa y espere a los demás.

–Alice, te hizo esperar mucho –dijo mamá.

–solo un poco.

– ¡hola mami! –chillo Alice y fue a abrazar a mamá – ¡papi!

–hola tesoro ¿Cómo te fue hoy? –papá venia entrando desde la cocina.

–las clases estuvieron bien y la practica con las chicas también. Montamos una coreografía nueva que ya está lista para el próximo juego.

–Que es el viernes que viene –dijo Emmett entrando.

–ya va, ¿Alice es porrista? –pregunte desconcertado.

Todos me miraron extrañados.

–Si… –dijo Alice.

–No me gusta eso –dije de brazos cruzados, molesto.

– ¿y se puede saber por qué? –dijo Alice.

–Las porristas son muy mal vistas –dije.

–Tal vez en New York –dijo Alice –aquí no, solo nos interesa sacar pasos y las competencias para los fondos del colegio.

– ¿y los uniformes? –replique.

–No son para exhibicionistas –dijo Alice, estaba molesta –me imagino que tú no te perdías una práctica en New York.

–Tenia mejores cosas que hacer – dije.

–Mejor discuten después –dijo mamá.

–Si es lo mejor –dije mirando fijamente a Alice.

Mientras comíamos miraba a Alice y a su vez ella a mí. Tenía una muy mala impresión de las porristas, ellas no tenían novio fijo, mejor dicho, no tenían novios, siempre estaban buscando a su "próxima víctima", eran estúpidas y se creían la gran cosa. Algo parecido a lo que yo era en New York y ver a mi hermanita en ese mundo… era insoportable.

Fui a la casa del árbol y como supuse Emmett me siguió. _¡Genial!_

– ¿Qué te ocurre?

–Nada –dije amargamente.

– ¿Por qué te molesta que Alice sea porrista?

–no te importa.

–me parece que sabes muy bien sobre ese mundo.

– ¿y a ti que te interesa? –ser odioso no se olvida.

–Me interesa porque hay una Alice hecha una furia que se las va a cobrar tarde o temprano y no quiero que sea conmigo –dijo Emmett.

– créeme, no será contigo con quien se las cobre.

–apuesto a que en tu colegio saliste con casi todas las porristas por no decir que con todas.

–y si lo hice ¿Qué?

–gracias por admitirlo hermano, las porristas de aquí no son así, ellas de verdad buscan los premios de los concursos y si alguna se descarrila la sacan.

– ¿y porque le duele a Alice que a mí no me guste eso?

–primero porque ella te quiere mucho y valora tus opiniones, segundo ella es la capitana y al igual que tú es orgullosa, creo que eso lo heredaron de mamá.

No pude evitar sonreír.

–Y del abuelo –dije.

–si eso viene de la familia de mamá.

–de todas maneras no me gusta que Alice sea porrista, ¿no sería mejor bailarina de ballet?

–Edward, lo que pasa es que no te gusta que vean a Alice con minifalda, eres un poco sobre protector –dijo Emmett sonriendo –en un principio a mí tampoco me gustaba pero si eso es lo que a ella le gusta… no se lo voy a quitar, a ti no te quitaron tu piano, al igual que a mí no me quitaron mi… ¡rayos! Con el beisbol suena pervertido. Tú entendiste lo que quise decir.

–si…

–Bueno, me tengo que ir –dijo Emmett – por cierto a pesar de que nos peleamos las primeras semanas eras divertido cuando eras odioso.

–con Rosalie lo seguiré siendo.

–no te metas con Rosalie –dijo Emmett serio y se marcho.

Me quede pensando un rato más. Emmett tenía razón, no lo iba a admitir frente a él, era un poco sobre protector, sé cómo es ese tipo de gente. Los chicos también tenían razón tenía problemas de personalidad múltiple, había cambiado mi personalidad de la noche a la mañana. El hecho es que, estoy loco.

Me reí de eso, ¿qué es la vida sin un poco de locura?, ella es la que nos hace diferentes a los demás.

_Ok, Cullen si sigues pensado eso, terminaras en un manicomio. _

Fui a la casa antes que un Edward vestido de ángel y otro de demonio salieran y empezaran a discutir los pros y los contras de las cosas… ¡no puedo creer que pensara eso! Rodé los ojos. Nota mental: buscar un psicólogo.

Alice se encontraba en la sala viendo televisión. Se veía enfadada.

–Alice… –no sabía que decir.

– ¿Qué quieres? –me dijo odiosa.

–Solo quería disculparme por lo de hace rato.

– ¿y que mas?

– ¡auch! En ese tono las palabras hieren –dije a modo de broma.

–lo aprendí de ti.

–si… bueno, no estoy muy orgulloso que se diga. El hecho es que debes entenderme, yo conocí porristas que lo que les importaba era su apariencia y la cama –dije –no puedo evitar pensar mal de cualquier porrista.

Alice me miro y por un momento pensé en decirle "si las miradas mataran" pero creo que eso me hubiera costado unos moretones.

–ok, te entiendo –dijo, su mirada era más ligera y mostro una sonrisita – ¿a cuántas le aceptaste la invitación?

Mi mandíbula cayó, no podía creer que Alice hubiera preguntado eso. Mi hermanita de 14 años casi 15 se estaba corrompiendo, yo no tenía la culpa.

–A… a ninguna –le respondí perplejo.

−repítetelo hasta que te lo creas hermano –dijo Alice.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue mientras que yo seguía en shock con la boca abierta.

– ¿Qué tienes? Hermano –dijo Emmett.

–nada, solo me sorprende la mente de Alice –dije.

– ¿y qué hizo?

–Nada, olvídalo –dije y fui a mi habitación.

Me acosté un rato pero, obvio, no tenia sueño. Comencé a revisar mis cosas, las gavetas de mi escritorio, lo se me había ocurrido hacerlo antes, estaban llenas de papeles, lápices, tizas de colores, carboncillos, pinceles, acuarelas, pinturas... Me gustaba dibujar pero perdí la practica en New york, culpo a mi abuelo por eso.

En una de las gavetas encontré mi block de dibujo, al abrirlo pude ver los dibujos, había uno de un árbol al lado del un lago, uno de la casa, uno de la montaña. Había muchos dibujos, todos con sus respectivas fechas. El último era árbol navideño con sus luces, bambalinas, cintas, cristales de nieve, un magnifico pie de árbol y más. Estaba pintado con oleos. Ese fue el árbol de navidad que pusimos en la casa antes de irme.

– ¿Qué haces amor? –pregunto mamá desde la puerta.

No pude evitar dar un brinco.

–mamá, me asustaste –dije –solo estoy viendo unas cosas.

Ella se acerco y se sentó a mi lado.

–esos dibujos son muy lindos.

–mamá no es para tanto –dije.

–Lo que pasa es que has cambiado, te gustan las cosas más elegantes y estilizadas –dijo mamá –antes te sentías orgulloso con tus dibujos y se los enseñabas a todos los que venían a la casa.

–Ahora los escondo para que nadie los vea –dije tirando el block en la gaveta como si me fuera a morder, mamá comenzó a reír.

–sabes, la pintura que me hiciste todavía la tengo, está colgada en mi habitación.

Le sonreí. Mamá siempre apreciaba lo que le regalábamos y siempre trataba de ponerlo donde lo viera todos los días.

– ¡Con que aquí están! –dijo papá sonriendo.

–Si… estábamos viendo sus dibujos –dijo mamá, yo rodé los ojos –son buenos y no lo digo porque sea tu madre.

–Si son muy buenos –dijo papá pensativo –ahora que lo recuerdo, no he visto ninguno de cuando estaba en New York.

–no me dieron ánimos de pintar allá, además, como al abuelo no le gustaba lo deje, una vez me pilló trazando unos bocetos y no le gusto que lo hiciera, sus argumentos eran: "un triunfador solo piensa en progresar no en niñerías como dibujar" y su favorito "los pintores se mueren de hambre, no ves a Vang Gogh" –dije molesto

–fue igual con Robert, papá nunca dejo que él pintara –dijo mamá.

– ¿Robert? ¿Tu hermano? ¿El que se murió? –pregunte con una ceja alzada.

–sí, papá era… bueno, es necio con lo referente a los pintores, escultores, fotógrafos…

–Médicos –dijimos papá y yo al unisonó.

–Médicos –acordó mamá –para él, los empresarios, los abogados, músicos, pero los de música clásica, son los que progresan, los que aportan a la familia y un centenar de cosas que no me acuerdo –concluyo mamá.

–Robert quería ser doctor, pintor, fotógrafo –dijo papá –quería ser todo lo que Carter detestaba.

–Y sigue detestando –dije –lo que nunca entendí es el porqué detesta Forks.

–no lo detesta, es solo que le duele venir aquí. Mamá murió aquí, Robert también –dijo mamá apesadumbrada.

– ¿en serio? –pregunte sorprendido.

– ¡oh vamos Edward! no lo preguntas en serio ¿verdad? –dijo papá, creo mi cara se lo dijo todo – ¿y a quien creías que íbamos a visitar al cementerio?

– ¿a alguien de tu familia quizás? –Le dije a papá –yo nunca me acerque a esas tumbas.

Mis padres me miraron por un rato y luego suspiraron.

– Creo que debes prestar un poco atención cuando la gente habla –dijo mamá riéndose y me abrazo, seguía sintiéndome un poco incomodo con eso.

Salimos de la habitación y Alice apareció por el pasillo dando piruetas.

– Edward ¿no se suponía que ibas a buscar a Bella? –pregunto Alice.

Busque mi teléfono para ver la hora, 3:05.

–Voy tarde –dije corriendo de vuelta a mi habitación en busca de las llaves.

Una vez en el carro fui lo más rápido que pude hasta la casa de Bella, cuando llegue a su casa apenas habían pasado unos 3 minutos.

Salí del auto y fui hasta la puerta de la casa, toque el timbre y… espere.

Cuando abrieron la puerta me eche un susto de muerte, un hombre vestido de policía atendió la puerta.

–buenas tardes ¿Qué se le ofrece? –dijo de forma severa.

–estoy buscando a Bella, señor –dije –soy Edward el hermano de Alice Cullen.

– ¡oh! Ya, soy Charlie el padre de Bella, adelante –dijo moviéndose a un lado para darme espacio para pasar.

–es un gusto señor Swan, gracias –dije.

–El gusto es mío –dijo mientras estrechaba mi mano y la oprimía con más fuerza de lo que debería, _genial, un padre celoso_ – ¿puedes esperar un momento? Mientras la llamó.

–Claro, no tengo apuro –dije.

La casa era acogedora, por lo que veía era: una sala de estar, una cocina-comedor, un pequeño vestíbulo con una escalera que daba al piso de arriba donde debían estar las habitaciones y el baño.

–Bella, el hermano de Alice te está esperando –dijo el señor Swan.

– ¡¿Qué?! Ya bajo –se oyó decir a Bella desde el piso de arriba seguido por un ruido de algo cayéndose – ¡rayos!

Me reí por lo bajos.

Cuando bajó, me quede mirándola, estaba linda, llevaba una camisa de botones por delante color azul claro y un jeans azul oscuro, sandalias con poco tacón y su cabello castaño suelto. Sacudí la cabeza y mire hacia otro lado, no quería darle una mala impresión, más de la que ya le había dado.

–Hola Bella –dije sonriéndole.

–hola, ¿nos vamos? –pregunto ella.

–Si claro –dije, estaba decidido haría lo posible para conquistar a Bella.

Le abrí la puerta de la casa y espere a que ella pasara, no sé porque, pareció no gustarle.

Fuimos hasta el auto y abrí la puerta del copiloto, esta vez se cruzo de brazos, se veía molesta ¿Por qué?

– ¿hice algo malo? –le pregunte.

–No, es solo que no me gusta que me traten así –dijo Bella –lo siento es una tontería.

–No es tontería, tranquila, te entiendo –le dije y subí al auto, ella también subió.

En el trayecto a la casa hablamos de todo un poco. Le gustaba leer, detestaba las compras con Alice, no le gustaba mucho el frio.

– ¿Qué carrera vas a escoger? –me pregunto.

–no lo sé, hace un mes y medio quería estudiar algo que tuviera que ver con las empresas, ahora solo quiero que el tiempo pase y que la respuesta me llegue a su debido tiempo –dije pensativo –esa idea dejo de ser clara cuando regrese a casa.

– ¿Por qué?

–Muchas cosas cambiaron, ya no tengo ganas de irme de aquí como al principio, mis gustos cambiaron… –dije distraído, reí un poco y agregue –eso es discutible.

Bella me miro extrañada.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Alice estaba sentada en el porche.

–¡¡¡Bella!!! –chillo.

–Hola Alice –saludo Bella –no me invitaste pero vine para quedarme a dormir contigo.

–Si ella no lo hizo, entonces lo hago yo –dije.

–Gracias –dijo Bella sonriendo.

–bueno Bella, ya que te vas quedar… nos vamos de ¡compras!

– ¿ahora? –dijo Bella entre asustada y sorprendida.

–No tonta mañana –dijo Alice divertida –y tú vas con nosotros –agrego señalándome.

–Claro –dije, Bella y Alice me miraron boquiabiertas – ¿Qué? ¿Qué creen que hacía en New York? ¿Estudiar? –dije burlonamente alzando una ceja.

Entre a la casa y no pude evitar sonreír ante la mirada de sorpresa de las chicas. El otro día no quería ir porque Alice me estaba obligando. Mañana sería diferente.

**Hola ¿qué tal?**

**Otro capitulo actualizado ¿Qué tal estuvo?**

**A mí me gusto lo de que a Edward le gustaba pintar y lo último. También me pareció interesante poner que Alice era porrista, pero claro una porrista de las que se dedican a eso, no una de esas que lo hacen por popularidad y todas esas cosas que hacen las porristas.**

**Chicas sorry, carnaval no me dejo actualizar y el miércoles y el jueves tuve examen otra vez. Creo que aprobe uno y el otro, es mejor no deprimirlas. ya me lo han dicho, "deberias estudiar lituratura".**

**lau-hb, nathalycullen y a strangeeers, gracias por sus reviews, no saben cuanto los aprecio.**

**No tengo mucho que decirles más que dejen reviews y también que pronto estaré actualizando y espero que ambos (estaré siempre contigo y este).**

**Bye :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Edward P.O.V.**

–Bella, la habitación esta lista –dije.

Eran como las 7 de la noche. Ella se quedaría en mi habitación ya que la de huéspedes estaba pasando por su vigésima remodelación, no me molestaba, al fin y al cabo era Bella quien dormiría allí y además dormir en el sofá no era tan malo, todo lo contrario.

Comencé a acomodar el sofá.

– ¿Qué haces?

–Poniéndole una sabana al sofá para irme a dormir, obvio –dije alzando una ceja.

–Si es así entonces yo dormiré aquí –dijo Bella.

–Bella, tu dormirás en mi habitación –dije serio.

–Edward Cullen, te vas para tu habitación –dijo Bella quitándome la cobija.

–Isabella Swan, déjame a mí y a mi improvisada cama en paz –dije y me tire en el sofá, esto era divertido, trate de no reírme –si me disculpas me voy a dormir –y le quite la cobija de las manos.

– ¿a las 7 de la noche? ¿Y sin cenar? –me pregunto ella alzando una ceja.

–Me gusta dormir temprano y no ceno –dije –buenas noches.

Me arrope hasta la cabeza.

Sin previo aviso sentí que alguien caía sobre mí. Casi pude sentir mis huesos romperse.

–Edward, vamos a cenar –dijo Emmett a mi oigo.

–Emmett… bájate… me asfixio –dije, estaba asustado ¿y quién no? Emmett pesaba una barbaridad. Comencé a golpearlo.

– ¡oh vamos Edward! –dijo Emmett riéndose.

–Emmett… muévete… –le dije histérico, la cobija en mi rostro no me ayudaba a respirar.

Ya no estaba asustado estaba aterrado, hice algo que no creí que pudiera hacer. Tumbe a Emmett del sofá. Me levante de un salto.

– ¡¿TÚ ERES LOCO?! –le grite entre jadeos, pude ver que estábamos solos en la sala.

– ¿Qué paso? –pregunto mamá preocupada mientras salía del comedor.

–Que tu hijo se me tiro encima y casi me mata –dije molesto, seguía jadeando.

– ¡oh, vamos Edward! Estas exagerando –dijo Emmett riéndose, estaba levantándose del piso.

Molesto salí de la casa, me senté en los escalones, abrace mis piernas, puse el mentón sobre las rodillas y comencé a mecerme. _Patético Cullen a lo que has llegado_. Seguía aterrado, nunca había sido claustrofóbico pero hoy me había llevado el peor susto de mi vida

– ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto mamá, me sobresalte.

–s-si. Estoy bien, tranquila –le dije.

– ¿vas a acompañarnos? –se sentó a mi lado.

–No se me quito el apetito –dije mirando el jardín.

–Sabes cómo es Emmett, no te la tomes con él, él solo estaba feliz –dijo mamá mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.

–Tranquila, no le voy a hacer nada, bueno por ahora no –dije en broma, era hora de ponerme serio –mamá, hay algo que me gustaría que supieras.

− ¿Qué sucede amor? –dijo un poco preocupada.

−mamá, en New York tuve anemia y estuve hospitalizado–dije, mamá estaba alarmada –tranquila, cuando fui a presentar los exámenes la doctora me saco unos estudios y salió todo bien.

− ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

−no quería preocuparlos –dije –ahora por favor no se lo digas a papá

− ¿y porque no?

−no quiero que me moleste enserio mamá quiero estar tranquilo.

–está bien, no diré nada pero quiero que te cuides –dijo mamá sonriendo – ¿de verdad no vas a venir a comer?

–No, no tengo hambre –le dije.

Mamá me dio un beso en la mejilla y entro a la casa.

Entre poco después de mamá, desde la sala se oía los tenedores y los cuchillos rozar con los platos y las risas despreocupadas de Alice.

Fui a mi habitación, busque mi pijama y tome un baño. Fue una larga ducha, no quería salir, cada parte de mi cuerpo se relajo y me sentí mejor. Salí preparado para irme a dormir, vi que mi cama estaba vacía, _estará hablando con Alice y Emmett_. Pensé.

Cuan equivocado estaba, al ver el sofá donde se suponía que iba a dormir, vi que Bella estaba dormida.

– ¿Bella? –dije sacudiéndola suavemente.

Nada.

Si ella quería jugar a ser terca… dos podían jugarlo.

Volví a subir y agarre la cobija que le había dejado a Bella en mi cama. La arrope con esa y me acosté en la alfombra que había a los pies del sofá.

Puedo decir que no dormí muy cómodo pero eso no me importo.

– ¿Qué haces allí? –oí la voz de Bella.

–Dormir –dije sonriendo pero sin abrir los ojos.

–Pero tenías tu cama libre –dijo.

–te dije que fueras a dormir allá pero al parecer eres un poco terca ¿y porque no? Orgullosa –dije –adivina que: yo también lo soy.

Abrí los ojos y allí la tenia, estaba despeinada, soñolienta pero se veía hermosa. Resistí la tentación de acariciar sus mejillas.

Me levante y fui a cepillarme los dientes, luego fui por algo de comer, no se me había olvidado lo que papá había dicho ayer, no me iba a sacar sangre.

El asunto parecerá tonto pero no lo es. Primero no me gustaban las inyecciones, nunca me gustaron y segunda no quería saber nada sobre los resultados, no quería saber si estaban normal, si estaban altos o bajos. Quería estar tranquilo sin mortificaciones y no quería que mis padres se preocuparan.

¡Qué cosas! Hace uno o dos meses no quería que se enteraran porque no quería que se metieran en mi vida. Ahora no quiero que se enteren porque no quería preocuparlos.

Comí un sándwich de queso y jamón, me había comido la mitad cuando papá se apareció por la puerta con el maletín en la mano y Alice y Emmett detrás de él. Sonreí al verlos.

–Buenos días –salude alegre.

–Buenos días Edward –saludo papá desconforme.

Me estaba muriendo de risa por dentro, esto sería como un juego de "ver quién es más astuto", seria… divertido.

Salí de la cocina y fui a alistarme para salir con las chicas, Bella estaba estirándose sentada en el sofá.

–oye Bella en la cocina hay jornada de hematología, si quieres, aprovecha –le dije sonriendo.

–Paso –dijo ella –aunque sería bueno, no tendría que ir al centro comercial.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver lo uno con lo otro? –dije serio.

–Bueno… si me sacan la sangre lo más probable es que me desmaye y así no voy de compras –dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

–no te acerques a la cocina –le dije aun serio, mientras subía las escaleras para ir a mi habitación.

Me di una ducha. Me puse ropa cómoda para ir al centro comercial. Cuando baje de nuevo a la sala, mamá se encontraba allí, doblando mis sabanas, ¡ups! Había olvidado arreglarlas. Luego dejar la sala ordenada salimos para el centro comercial.

Bella nos seguía resignada, resoplaba cada vez que Alice la metía a una tienda y la hacía probarse varios conjuntos.

–Edward, si quieres ve a pasear un rato –dijo Alice picara.

Ladee la cabeza confundido y al mirar el letrero de la entrada… era Victoria's Secret. ¡Oh ya veo!

Di media vuelta y vi como de reojo Bella ponía cara de gato de Shrek. Me reí de eso.

Mi teléfono sonó cuando estaba mirando las vitrinas de las tiendas.

Era James.

– ¿Qué hay? –salude.

–_hola Edward, todo bien ¿y tú?_

–genial, ¿Cómo están por allá? Victoria, Laurent, mi… abuelo.

–_están bien, a tu abuelo no lo he visto en estos días, últimamente esta… distante_ –dijo James –_sabes creo ya le está afectando lo de los bandos entre familia y elegir que tú crees que es correcto y todo eso._

–Sí, bueno ya era hora –dije.

–_y dime ¿qué tal la salud? ¿Las chicas de allá? las porristas ¿Qué tal son? –dijo James._

–las chicas de aquí… sinceramente no me he fijado, las porristas son totalmente diferentes a las de New York, estas todavía no están corrompidas –dije riendo un poco.

–_no has contestado la primera pregunta._

–bien, un poco de insomnio para luego dormir unas 24 horas y pico… tu sabes, lo normal –dije restándole importancia.

–_Si eso es normal entonces me estoy muriendo –dijo James riéndose –y eso de no fijarte en las chicas de allá ¿será porque ya viste una?_

–Podría ser –dije, para que ocultarlo.

– _¡por fin! _

–Ja, Ja que gracioso –dije sarcástico.

–_oye Laurent te manda saludos y pregunta si quieres liberar la cuenta del banco._

–dile que muchas gracias y que si por favor.

Oí a James hablar con Laurent.

–_Ya está listo_ –dijo James.

–un día de estos los van a descubrir y los van a apresar por hacer eso –dije riendo.

–_espero que sea un día bien lejos_ –oí decir a James _– ¿no has retado a tus padres últimamente?_

–no, pero hoy comencé a evadir a mi padre antes de desayunar.

– _¿Por qué?_

–porque está tratando de sacarme sangre, mis hermanos ya pasaron por eso hoy.

–_hermano, no seas gallina y sácate la sangre eso no duele._

–Habla por ti, además no quiero saber si estoy peor o mejor de cuando me fui de allá –dije –los exámenes que me hizo Cope en estos días revelaron que todo se estaba normalizando pero no sé.

–_Bueno… eso queda por tu cuenta_ –dijo James –_hermano, me tengo que ir, Victoria ha tenido gripe estos días y la tienen hospitalizada, tú sabes el asma y todo eso._

–está bien, hablamos luego y salúdala de mi parte.

–_tenlo por seguro, adiós_ –colgó.

Estaba cerca de la tienda donde estaban las chicas, le había dado la vuelta al Mall mientras hablaba con James, me senté frente a la tienda, en uno de los bancos que había cerca.

Vi salir a Alice con un monto de bolsas con Bella a rastras. Me acerque a ellas con cuidado y tome la mano de Bella, era suave, delgada, se sentía tan bien. Se volteo sorprendida, le hice un gesto para que no hablara. La arrastre hacia el lado contrario donde ellas caminaban.

–pensé que ya que te molesta ir con Alice compras ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

–espero que no seas igual que ella –dijo Bella.

–Creo que soy más flexible –dije sonriéndole.

Fuimos a una tienda de música, estaba repleta de discos, comencé a buscar entre la sección de música clásica mientras que Bella paseaba por la tienda, encontré varios discos que no tenia, no solo clásicos. Cuando fui a pagar tanto Bella como la dependiente se asombraron por la torre de CD que tenía en mostrador.

–Eres igual que Alice, solo que compras discos en vez de ropa –dijo Bella.

Me fije que tenía unos CDs en la mano, se los quite y los puse en mi torre.

–Cóbrese estos también –le dije a la dependiente.

–por favor Edward, yo puedo pagar eso, ¡dios! Si eres igual que Alice –dijo Bella cruzándose de brazos.

Me reí y evite a toda costa que Bella quitara los discos antes de que los cobraran.

Salimos de la tienda y ni rastro de Alice.

– ¿A dónde quieres ir? –le pregunte.

– ¿ah? Este… no lo sé… ¿podríamos ir a una librería? –dijo Bella tímida.

–Claro no hay problema –dije sonriendo.

Fuimos hasta la librería y esta vez fue mi turno de pasear por la tienda mientras Bella se quedaba en la sección de literatura clásica.

La verdad es que no me atraía ningún libro, me gustaba leer pero hoy no tenia ánimos para comprar uno.

Esta vez Bella pago sus libros, cuando me di cuenta ella estaba en la entrada esperándome con las bolsas.

–Eres rara Swan, a todas las chicas les gusta que las brinden y les compren cosas –dije cuando estuve a su lado.

–no lo tomes a mal pero a mí me gusta pagarme mis cosas, pedir algo o dejar que te compren algo es abusar de la confianza, cuando yo no tenga dinero que necesite comprar algo entonces yo te digo –dijo Bella.

– ¿de veras crees que me voy a quedar con esa?

–esperaba que sí.

Comenzó a sonar mi teléfono, era Alice.

–aló.

– ¿Dónde estás? Perdí a Bella y no responde su teléfono –dijo Alice asustada.

–tranquila, ella está conmigo, encontrémonos en la feria de comida ¿sí?

–Está bien –me colgó.

Guarde mi teléfono en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Bella me miraba interrogante.

–era Alice, estaba preocupada por ti, al parecer no atiendes tu teléfono –le dije.

Bella busco su teléfono en la cartera.

–aquí no hay ninguna llamada de Alice, ni mensajes, ¡está loca! –dijo.

Me reí de eso.

–mejor vamos a la feria de comida antes de que Alice se vuelva realmente loca.

En la entrada de la feria estaba Alice de brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y golpeando el suelo con el tacón.

–ya era hora, me tenían preocupada pero apuesto a que ustedes no se preocuparon ni un instante por mi –dijo Alice molesta.

–Alice, lo siento fue mi culpa –dije.

Observamos los letreros de los negocios buscando que comer. Yo opte por comida china pero las chicas aun no se decidían.

–compren ustedes, tengo que ir a comprar algo que olvide –dije de repente.

Alice y Bella asintieron confundidas y yo prácticamente corrí por el centro comercial hasta una joyería que había visto en la entrada.

Estuve viendo las prendas, pensaba comprar dos, una de esas era para mi madre.

Había un brazalete que estaba seguro que a mi madre le iba a encantar, era macizo y fino, tenia cristales austriacos incrustados transparentes tornasol y azules, era casi perfecto para ella, el prefecto tendría diamantes y zafiros pero creo que hasta allí no llegaba mi presupuesto.

Para el otro regalo, escogí una simple cadeneta de plata hecha de corazones y aparte compre varios dijes, pensaba hacer algo divertido con ellos.

La vendedora me miro sorprendida, la ignore, la otra dependiente trato que coquetear pero al ver que compraba prendas para mujer dejo de hacerlo –espero que no haya pensado cosas extrañas – y se enfurruño en su silla.

– ¿podría darme tres bolsitas de terciopelo en vez de una? –le pregunte a la dependiente, use mis tácticas de New york.

–s…sí, claro… como guste –dijo la chica que acababa de "deslumbrar" como decía Laurent.

Me dio a escoger los colores de las saquitos, escogí dos azules oscuro y uno verde oscuro.

–Muchas gracias, que tengan buen día –dije con una sonrisa torcida cuando salí de la tienda con los regalos listos.

–_Igualmente amorcito –_oí decir a una de las dependientes.

Puse los ojos en blanco y fui a comprar mi comida. Una vez que tuve mi comida busque con la mirada a las chicas, no estaban tan lejos.

–Hola chicas –las salude mientras me sentaba.

–Hola –dijo Alice – ¿qué compraste?

–Unos discos –dije, sabía que preguntaba era por mi muy reciente adquisición.

–No me refería a eso –dijo Alice –pero bueno ya veo que estas evadiéndome algo.

–Exacto –dije y le di un bocado a mi arroz frito.

– ¡que malo eres! –Dijo Alice haciéndome un puchero –oye Bella, te compre unos vestidos muy lindos.

–Alice… sabes que a mí no me gustan los vestidos –dijo Bella con malestar, ella había pedido unos raviolis.

Alice había pedido pizza. Comimos y decidimos regresarnos a la casa. El camino hacia allá fue silencioso, solo se oía la música que inundaba todo el auto.

– ¿ese es uno de mis discos? –me pregunto Bella.

–Eh… no, ese fue uno de los que compre hoy –dije alzando una ceja.

–Yo compre un disco de ellos –dijo ladeando la cabeza.

–Vaya, no a muchas chicas les gusta _mago de oz_ –dije sonriendo.

–es que Bella no es cualquier chica –dijo Alice picara, Bella se sonrojo.

–Y tú eres una muy típica Alice –dije.

– ¡oye!

Nos reímos, luego se hizo el silencio otra vez.

Cuando llegamos a la casa nos encontramos con los demás en la sala.

–Hello every body –saludó Alice emocionada.

–hola chicos ¿Cómo les fue? –saludo mamá.

–Bien –dijo Alice.

–buenas tardes Carlisle, Esme. Hola chicos –saludo Bella.

–Hola –saludaron todos.

– ¡barbie, tiempo sin verte! Cuanto me alegra –dije socarrón.

–quisiera decir lo mismo pero me enseñaron a no decir mentiras –dijo Rosalie presumida.

–Repítelo hasta que te lo creas querida–dije.

Me senté junto a mi madre.

–Edward ¿te sientes bien? –me pregunto preocupada, tocando mi frente, mis mejillas, el cuello.

–Si… –dije alzando una ceja.

–Estás caliente –dijo.

Papá se acerco, _¡dios! Que fastidio, como odio se pongan así. _

–Emmett, busca un termómetro que está en mi maletín –dijo papá.

–Estoy bien, ya, no es nada –dije molesto mientras me levantaba del sofá.

–Edward tienes fiebre –dijo papá serio –ahora te sientas allí.

Me senté a regañadientes y esperamos a Emmett con el termómetro. Alice y Bella me veían preocupadas, mientras que Jasper y Rosalie me miraban divertidos. Me sentía mal, no porque tuviera fiebre o lo que fuera, no me gustaba llamar la atención de los demás por algo tan tonto como esto.

Cuando Emmett llego con el termómetro, _¿Qué? ¿Se fue hasta hospital a buscarlo? _pensé molesto. Papá puso el termómetro en mi oído.

–37 y medio –dijo papá después de un rato – ¿de verdad te sientes bien?

–Sí, permiso –dije levantándome nuevamente del sofá y subí hacia mi habitación.

Me acosté en mi cama y mire al techo. Estaba tan concentrado en el bombillo que colgaba del techo, cuando alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación dándome un susto.

–Vine a despedirme –dijo Bella tímidamente.

– que dices, yo te llevo –dije con obviedad.

No dijo nada pero se veía incomoda.

–De veras estoy bien –le dije sonriéndole.

Salimos de la casa y nos metimos al auto.

– ¿de veras estás bien o es solo para que no te molesten? –pregunto Bella cuando doblaba la esquina para llegar a su casa.

–Bueno… ya me estoy sintiendo mal pero no es nada –le dije, ya habíamos llegado a su casa –Bella…

– ¿sí?

Saque la pulsera que había comprado.

–Considera esto un regalo de cumpleaños –dije mientras le ponía la pulsera en la mano –lamento haber sido un tonto por no participar en tu fiesta.

–Edward, no, no puedo aceptarlo, la verdad es que no me gustan los regalos, ni las fiestas, de veras me agrado que no le tomaras importancia. Toma –dijo quitándose la pulsera, la detuve.

–Bella, acéptalo por favor –comenzó a picarme la nariz ¡rayos! –es solo un obsequio, te lo mereces… está bien, recíbelo como gesto de disculpa por haberte besado el otro día.

–Ya yo te disculpe –dije Bella con una sonrisa tierna.

–por favor… –dije haciendo un puchero.

–Está bien –dijo rodando los ojos.

–Perfecto –dije sonriendo, me picaba más la nariz_, ¡bendito resfrió! ¿No puedes comenzar 10 minutos después? _Saque un dije del bolsillo –esto es para que recuerdes el día que pasamos juntos, si ves al reverso verás la fecha de hoy.

Bella miro el dije de 2 cajitas de regalo en metal con asombro. Extendió la mano con la pulsera y en el primer eslabón coloque el pequeño dije.

–No tuviste que hacerlo –dijo Bella con una sonrisa triste.

–sin embargo quería hacerlo, Bella conocí a muchas chicas, salí con muchas en New York, no estoy orgulloso de eso… pero bueno el punto es que nunca considere a una chica mi amiga tanto como a ti, esta es una forma de demostrártelo –dije –me gustaría que no le dijeras a los chicos que te lo regale, ni siquiera a Alice, quiero dejarlos intrigados.

Bella asintió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, apuesto a que parecía un tonto por la cara que puse.

–Gracias –susurro y salió del auto.

No acababa de cerrar la puerta cuando estornude, Bella se volteo a verme, ¿tan fuerte había sonado?

Fui para mi casa y ¡dios! Me sentía cada vez peor. Apuesto a que si mi madre no me hubiera dicho nada, ni cuenta me hubiera dado. Al pasar frente a la plaza vi a los chicos sentados en los bancos molestando a alguien, toqué la bocina y abrí el vidrio. Estaban molestando a Jacob, ¡Jacob!

– ¿Qué hay chicos? –salude.

– ¡Cullen! ¿Qué tal? Tiempo sin verte –dijeron los chicos.

–Lo mismo digo –dije mirando a Jacob a los ojos, él mantuvo mi mirada –adiós chicos, nos vemos mañana.

–Adiós Cullen –dijeron los chicos sonriendo.

Arranque y seguí hasta la casa.

**Hola ¿Qué tal?**

**¡¡Wow!! 7 reviews, gracias, gracias, gracias.**

**Aquí está otro capi, me emociono que me dejaran tantos reviews.**

**Bueno ya Jacob y Edward se encontraron ¿Qué pasara? Ni yo lo sé.**

**Y el regalo de Bella, debo decir que eso de los dijes lo leí en otro fic, pero diferente. Me gusto mucho y decidí incluir eso.**

**¿Y el día de compras? A mí me pareció divertido que a Edward también le gustara, pero claro cada quien tiene algo que le guste.**

**Lo de la dependienta lo escribí muerta de la risa, creo que mi familia me miro feo.**

**Los próximos capítulos son de Edward enfermo y les quiero avisar que no soy buena para lo de los síntomas y cuando busco en internet no me sale lo que yo quiero en realidad.**

**Gracias nuevamente por los reviews a: natalycullen, chicasacrepusculo, lau-hb, strangreers, isabella1992, lexa0619 y a writerscompulsive, me alegro que les haya gustado el capitulo, créanme que este fin de semana me la voy a pasar con una gran sonrisa gracias a sus reviews.**

**Las quiero, que pasen un muy buen feliz fin de semana.**

**Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

Edward P.O.V.

¡Qué mal me siento!

Me sentía afiebrado, tenía la nariz congestionada, se me dificultaba respirar y tenía una tos horrible.

−hijo, tómate esto y descansa –dijo papá, sentado a la orilla de mi cama.

Medio asentí, me sentía exhausto, me tape la cara con las cobijas. Dormí a ratos, me despertaba alterado porque me faltaba el aire, _estar enfermo es de lo peor._

A mediodía baje a prepararme algo de comer, me imaginaba que mamá iría a trabajar y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando la vi preparando el almuerzo.

−Edward Cullen, ¿tu padre no te dijo que te quedaras en la cama? –me regaño mamá.

−no, él me dijo que me tomara una pastilla que me dio y que descansara –dije con una sonrisa cansada.

Me senté a la mesa y pegue una mejilla del cristal, estaba frio y se sentía agradable. Mamá llego y me puso un plato de sopa a mi lado, alcé la cabeza y me acomode un poco en mi asiento.

−pensé que ibas a trabajar hoy –le dije.

− ¿y dejarte aquí solo, sin nadie quien te atienda? Por supuesto que no –dijo mamá con una sonrisa –cométela caliente, te hará bien.

Empecé a comer pero no tenia apetito, termine a dura penas, porque mamá me obligo.

−tu padre me llamó hace un rato, dijo que dentro de un rato fuéramos para el hospital para hacerte unos exámenes –dijo mamá, arrugue la nariz, eso era lo que menos quería.

−mamá no es nada, es solo un resfriado –dije.

−Edward, por favor, me preocupa que estés enfermo –dijo mamá sentándose a mi lado y acariciándome los cabellos.

−esto no es nada.

Mire el reloj, eran las 12:30 dentro de una hora saldría Alice del colegio, la iba a ir a buscar, a ella y a Bella.

Lave los platos, estaba haciendo tiempo para ir por las chicas, pasaba muy lento. Fui para el salón de música y practique la melodía de Bella unas 2 ó 3 veces antes de irme a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa, todavía llevaba la pijama.

Agarre las llaves del auto y salí con cuidado para que mamá no se diera cuenta sino hasta ya hubiera arrancado.

Fui al colegio y espere a las chicas en la entrada. Para mi desgracia –no sé como referirme a eso –salió Rosalie primero.

− ¡uy! ¿Qué tienes lagartija desnutrida? ¿Estás enfermo?

−pues sí, tengo un terrible resfriado que me encantaría compartir contigo –dijo sonriéndole y abrasándola.

No sé si seria por su perfume o cualquier otra cosa, lo que sé es que tuve que estornudar. Rosalie dio un brinco impresionante.

− ¡idiota! –chilló mientras trataba de limpiarse.

Se fue hecha una furia, sería mejor que le explicara a Emmett antes de que Rosalie lo hiciera. No llegaría a tiempo, me imaginaba que Rosalie iba a ir directo hacia él.

− ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Me sobresalte y al voltear vi a Alice a mi lado.

−hola Alice ¿Qué tal estuvo el colegio?

−estuvo bien, ¿Qué haces aquí?

−te vine a buscar, tontita –dije con una sonrisa.

−pero esta mañana te sentías mal, tontito –dijo Alice sonriéndome.

−solo es un resfriado, nada del otro mundo ¿y Bella?

−ya viene, estaba hablado con el profesor de matemática.

Fue cuando la vi salir del colegio, me fije que llevaba la pulsera que le regale.

−Bella tiene un admirador secreto –dijo Alice a mi oído –él le regalo esa pulsera anoche, ha pasado todo el día viéndola.

− ¿sí? –dije sonriendo.

−hola chicos –saludo Bella.

−hola Bella, me dijeron que tenias un admirador secreto –dije sonriéndole, ella se sonrojo y yo no pude evitar reírme y con eso un ataque de tos.

Me tuve que apartar de las chicas. Cuando se me quitó, las chicas ya estaban en el auto.

−estas mal, hermanito –dijo Alice cuando me monte al auto.

−es solo un resfriado.

Sentía que la temperatura me subía.

− ¿hacia dónde vamos? –pregunto Bella confundida.

−a tu casa –dije igualmente confundido.

−no, vamos a tu casa, hoy mis padres no van a estar y Esme me pidió que pasara el día allá –dijo Bella –lo siento, no te lo había dicho.

−no te preocupes no es problema –le dije con una sonrisa.

El trayecto a casa se me hizo largo y Alice no paraba de hablar del "admirador secreto" de Bella. Cuando llegamos a la casa me fui directo para mi habitación, me acosté en cama, me metí bajo las cobijas y trate de dormirme, me sentía mal, me costaba respirar.

− ¿Edward? ¿Te encuentras bien? –era mamá.

−sí, no es nada –dije –mamá, hoy me encontré a Rosalie, la abrace para fastidiarla pero le estornude encima, de veras, no lo hice apropósito.

− ¿y porque me lo dices?

−porque Emmett me va a matar cuando Rosalie se lo cuente –dije entre jadeos.

−creo que estas divagando –dijo mamá sonriendo, mientras me trataba de hacer cosquillas –Edward, estas hirviendo en fiebre.

−no es para tanto.

−deja que busque un termómetro –dijo mamá y salió rápidamente de mi habitación.

No sé cuanto tardo en buscar el termómetro, me quede dormido en el instante en que salió.

Cuando desperté sentí algo húmedo en mi frente, era un pañuelo, me levante un poco y me maree, volví a caer en la cama.

−quédate tranquilo –dijo ¿Bella?

− ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunte confundido.

−aunque quisieras, no me iría –dijo Bella sonriendo –mis padres no han llegado. Además, Esme está haciendo la cena así que vine a atenderte.

Rodé los ojos. Aquí iba de nuevo el exceso de atención.

−tenias 40 de fiebre –dijo Bella –Esme ha estado muy preocupada.

No dije nada. Bella volteo el pañuelo.

−sigues caliente –dijo poniendo su mano en mi mejilla, la sentía fría pero suave y tersa –duermes como un tronco, Carlisle vino, te tomo la temperatura, te tomo una muestra de sangre, te tomo la tensión, el pulso, y por nada de eso te despertaste, de broma te quejaste cuanto te saco la sangre.

− ¿me saco la sangre? –Bella asintió.

Hice una mueca.

−ahora que lo recuerdo, dijo que apenas despertaras te metieras a la tina con agua tibia para que te baje la fiebre, claro si no te ha bajado antes.

−Pásame el termómetro, por favor –dije estirando la mano.

Me lo entrego y lo puse bajo mi lengua. Cuando me lo saque, se lo pase a Bella para que lo viera no tenia ánimos para nada.

−38,5 –dijo ella –ya vuelvo.

Me acomode en la cama y mire el techo, que al parecer era lo más interesante.

Alice entro en mi habitación, no dijo nada, solo se acostó a mi lado, encima de las cobijas.

−te ves igual que la noche que no podías dormir –dijo triste –siempre tienes ojeras muy pequeñas, pero ahora son grandes y oscuras –mientras decía esto las trazaba con sus dedos –estas pálido y tus ojos están vidriosos, triste, cansados.

−y eso que dormí –dije sonriéndole.

−esa sonrisa no llego a tus ojos –dijo Alice –Bella le dijo a sus padres que se iba a quedar, mamá le dio las llaves de tu Volvo para que fuera a buscar ropa, no te molesta ¿verdad?

−no, está bien –dije cansado – ¿papá no estaba hoy de guardia?

−sí pero vino un rato para acá para atenderte, él llamo y mamá le dijo que estabas dormido, cuando llego estuvo como 15 minutos tratando de despertarte, parecías un muerto.

−creo que siempre tengo ese aspecto –dije.

Alice se negó con la cabeza.

−cuando estas con Bella te ves realmente feliz, vivo, es igual que cuando tocas piano –dijo Alice.

− ¿Dónde está Emmett? –pregunte de pronto.

−esta con Rosalie en su habitación, llego hecho una furia pero mamá le dijo algo y se calmo, después era Rosalie la que estaba molesta –dijo Alice, sonreí –tuviste algo que ver ¿verdad?

−sí, pero no fue intencionalmente –dije –le estornude encima a Rosalie, no lo hice a propósito. La fui a abrazar para molestarla pero me salió mal.

Alice comenzó a reír. Luego me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de mi habitación.

−Edward, ve a darte un baño –dijo mamá.

Arrugue la nariz, eso era lo menos que quería hacer. Me levante de la cama como puede, fui a mi armario por ropa y me metí a la ducha. La sentía helada, a pesar de que mamá me la había graduado y me había dicho que estaba caliente.

Salí tiritando y prácticamente corrí de vuelta a mi cama.

−no había notado lo delgado que estabas –dijo mamá mientras me pasaba el termómetro.

Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia, el termómetro dio 38, mamá me dijo que permaneciera recostado que ella me subía la comida.

Espere un rato después que bajo para entonces bajar yo.

Cuando llegue al comedor me encontré con Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Bella, todos me miraron con reproche.

−Rosalie por lo de esta tarde… de veras lo siento, no fue mi intención estornudarte –dije, me dolía pedirle disculpas pero debía hacerlo.

−Emmett se le subió la temperatura –dijo Rosalie y se levanto para tocarme las mejillas y la frente –no lo puedo creer, se está disculpando.

−amor, de veras no me conoces, por lo que hago sin intención, pido disculpas –dije, me dieron ganas de estornudar –permiso.

Salí de la habitación justo a tiempo para estornudar, fui al baño para lavarme las manos y volví al comedor, mamá ya estaba allí.

−te dije que te quedaras en la cama –dijo mamá.

−mamá, si me quedo en cama me deprimo –dije –además, no es para tanto.

Mamá me miro con el mismo reproche con que me vieron los chicos pero no dijo más. Comimos, hablamos un rato y esperamos a que llegara papá, mamá me había bajado una de mis cobijas y me ordenó que me acostara en el sofá.

−buenas noches, ¡vaya! Si están todos aquí –dijo papá alegre.

Mamá y Alice se acercaron para abrazarlo y luego papá se dirigió a mí.

− ¿Cómo te encuentras?

−bien, solo un poco de fiebre pero nada más –dije restándole importancia.

−deberías estar en tu habitación descansando –dijo papá serio.

−Como ya le dije a mamá, quedarse en la cama es deprimente –dije –me hace sentir más enfermo de lo que estoy.

Los chicos se rieron, Bella me miraba dándome la razón.

Después de un rato Emmett fue a llevar a Rosalie y Jasper mientras que Bella, Alice y yo subíamos a las habitaciones. Mamá le había dicho a Bella para que se quedara con Alice pero ella dijo que se iba a quedar conmigo para estar pendiente de mi, era tan linda pero a la vez tan chocante.

−no tenias que hacer esto –le dije cuando se acostó en un colchón a los pies de mi cama.

−pero me gusta ayudar –dijo Bella sonriendo.

−no es por nada pero me incomoda que estén pendiente de mi –dije mirando el techo, el sueño me estaba venciendo.

−a mí tampoco me gusta, es fastidioso y…

−es realmente frustrante –dijimos al unísono.

Reímos por lo bajo ante esto.

−será mejor que duermas –le dije –mañana debes ir a clases.

−de hecho no, mañana va a haber una jornada de para ambientar el colegio y solo los chicos deben ir –dijo Bella sonriendo –no te vas a salvar de mí, Cullen.

− ¡rayos! –Dije en broma –que duermas bien Bella.

−lo mismo digo –dijo Bella.

Me volví a acomodar en la cama y caí rendido.

**Bella P.O.V.**

Edward se durmió apenas nos despedimos, no tenia sueño así que me dedique a observarlo, a pesar de que estaba enfermo y que se le notaba en el rostro, seguía siendo guapo. Su respiración era un poco agitada. La capa de cobijas era impresionante, no sé cómo podía respirar.

Lo estuve mirando un rato y me asustó cuando frunció el ceño y se echo las cobijas en la cabeza. Decidí que era hora de dormir.

−buenos días dormilona –oí la voz de Edward.

Abrí los ojos y allí estaba mirándome desde su cama, se veía mejor que anoche.

−buenos días ¿Cómo te sientes? –dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

−mal –se quejo tirándose en la cama.

−toma –dije pasándole el termómetro.

Me miro feo, se levanto de la cama y se fue al baño dejándome con el termómetro en la mano.

− ¡Edward! –me queje levantándome del colchón.

−Bella, cálmate, deja que por lo menos me cepille los dientes, me cambie de ropa y me olvide por un momento que tengo a toda mi familia (excepto Emmett) encima de mi –dijo molesto desde la puerta del baño.

Me reí como loca, no sé qué fue lo que me dio risa pero allí estaba riéndome mientras Edward me miraba con una ceja alzada, se fue metiendo al baño lentamente sin quitar la cara que tenia, aquello me dio más risa aun.

Después de que salió del baño agarró el termómetro de la mesita de noche con rabia y se lo metió a la boca. Yo entre al baño para asearme y cuando salí él se encontraba tendido en la cama mirando el techo con expresión preocupada.

− ¿Qué pasa?

−Bella no era broma cuando te decía que me sentía mal –dijo mirándome a los ojos con la misma expresión preocupada.

Tenía los ojos vidriosos, no sé si a causa de la fiebre o de una tristeza. Me tendió el termómetro. Tenía 40,5 de fiebre.

−voy a llamar a Carlisle –dije estaba por salir cuando su mano caliente apretó la mía.

−deja que duerma un rato mas –dijo Edward serio –se supone que tiene tres días libres y ayer fue al hospital, tú misma viste que llego en la tarde y debe estar exhausto.

Me detuve a pensar un momento, _¡la fiebre le está afectando la cabeza!_, le importa más que su padre descanse que él se esté muriendo de fiebre.

−Edward, tienes fiebre, tu padre es doctor, de…

−otra más que me salen con eso –dijo molesto saliendo de su habitación.

− ¿Qué… que haces? ¿Para dónde vas?

−a la cocina a hacer desayuno –me espeto –Bella, por favor, metete en tus asuntos y deja a los demás en los suyos.

Ahora si me molesto.

−mira, puede que a ti no te interese tu salud pero a tu familia (incluso Emmett) y a mí, sí –dije molesta –y me meto en tus asuntos porque te quiero y me preocupas.

− ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Esme saliendo de su habitación.

−nada –mascullo Edward mientras bajaba las escaleras.

−tiene 40 de fiebre y dice que no es nada –dije.

−Edward Anthony Cullen a la cama en este mismo instante –dijo Carlisle serio que también salió de la habitación.

Edward no hizo caso y se perdió de vista. Carlisle bajo las escaleras y también se perdió de vista.

−_Edward, sinceramente, no entiendo que te ocurre, estas peor que antes de irte a New York –_se oía decir a Carlisle_ –antes era un lio para que te sacaran la sangre, ahora eres un lio para todo._

−_bueno así soy, no me gustan los doctores, las inyecciones, las pastillas y mucho menos que estén sobre mí por un resfrió – _dijo Edward molesto.

Esme y yo solo escuchábamos.

−que hijo tan terco tengo –dijo Esme.

Edward subió golpeando la pared con el puño, nos pasó por el lado sin dirigirnos la palabra y azotó la puerta de su habitación.

Carlisle subió con un vaso de agua y su maletín con exagerada lentitud, diría yo, y entro a la habitación de Edward, nosotras lo seguimos.

Edward estaba tumbado en la cama, tiritando. Carlisle dejo el vaso en la mesita de noche, se sentó en la cama, Edward lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, busco una de sus cobijas y se la arrojo encima.

Carlisle comenzó revisar su maletín en busca de algo. Saco una vía con su aguja y una bolsa de suero.

−Edward –le llamo Carlisle –deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño.

Nada.

−Emmett esta gustoso por ayudar –dijo Carlisle –así que compórtate o lo llamo.

A regañadientes Edward salió de la cobija y se acomodo en la cama. Yo salí de la habitación, no me gustaba ver esas cosas.

Fui a la habitación de Alice y ella estaba sentada al estilo indio sobre su cama.

−hola Bella ¿Qué tal a _escenita _de mi hermano? –dijo sonriendo.

−de filmarla –dije rodando los ojos.

−de pequeños Edward salía corriendo con solo ver una aguja, papá nunca lo alcanzaba y Edward siempre terminaba trepado en un árbol –dijo Alice con una sonrisa –era muy divertido, hasta papá se reía mientras perseguía a Edward.

−pues no creo que la esté pasando muy bien ahora –dije forzando una sonrisa.

Después de un rato Alice, Esme y yo fuimos para la cocina para hacer el desayuno. Preparamos hot cake, jugo de naranja, tocineta, huevos, café, chocolate… allí nada iba a sobrar, Emmett se lo comería todo.

Alice y yo subimos a despertar a Emmett y al pasar frente a la habitación de Edward no pude evitar echar un vistazo. Estaba acostado de espaldas a la puerta y un pequeño tubo trasparente subía hasta la bolsa de medicamento. Seguimos hacia la habitación de Emmett.

−osito… −le llamo Alice –Emmett, el desayuno.

−si mamá, ya bajo –dijo Emmett con una sonrisa, dormido.

−Emmett, Rosalie llamó y dijo que estaría aquí en10 minutos hace 5 –dije.

− ¿y porque no lo dijeron antes? –dijo Emmett levantándose de un salto.

−buena esa Bella, ya sabes cómo despertarnos a mí y a Emmett, falta la forma de despertar a Edward –dijo Alice sonriendo.

−no me hables de ese ser –dije todavía estaba molesta con él.

− ¡uy! Al parecer Bella está molesta con alguien –dijo Emmett sonriendo –a ver, que hizo el niño mimado tan temprano.

−nada, solo me dijo que me metiera en mis asuntos –dije –saben, no quiero darle más importancia de la debida.

Bajamos a comer y luego me fui a mi casa.

Estaba llegando a mi casa cuando vi a un chico de cabellos negros y cortos, piel cobriza. Me sonrió y expuso sus blancos dientes.

−hola Bella ¿Cómo estás? –me saludo.

− ¿bien? –dije insegura, no conocía a ese chico.

− ¿no me recuerdas? Soy Jacob, Jacob Black –dijo sonriendo _¿Por qué a todo el mundo le dio por sonreírme esta mañana? _– ¡oh vamos! Hacías pasteles de lodo con mis hermanas y yo en la Push cuando venías en vacaciones con tus padres.

−tú eres el hijo de Billy, el amigo de papá –dije recordando − ¡oh vaya! Te recuerdo diferente.

−sí, bueno… he hecho ejercicio, deje de usar melena… crecí –dijo sonriéndome, no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa −y tu también has cambiado, te ves bien.

Me sonroje por eso.

−si… bueno… −tartamudee.

− ¿y qué hacías?

−nada, visitaba a unos amigos.

− ¿tan temprano? Fuiste a despertarlos.

−de hecho me quede allá –dije.

−discúlpame Bella, debo irme y me parece que tu también debes llegar a tu casa.

−sí, fue un gusto volver a verte, un día de estos cuadramos para salir y hablar un rato –le propuse.

−claro, me encantaría, adiós Bella.

−adiós.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Era raro, al único que acostumbraba a hacer eso era a Edward y lo hacía inconscientemente.

Edward.

Más tarde llamaría a Alice para saber cómo estaba, y no lo llamaba a él porque: primero era un poco orgullosa, segundo no tenía su número telefónico y tercero él tenía razón, era un fastidio tener a todo el mundo encima.

Llegue a mi casa y encontré a mamá haciendo el desayuno, en mi casa nos despertábamos más tarde que los Cullen, sobre todo cuando no había clases.

Salude a mi madre y fui a mi habitación. Dormí un poco más, ya que había estado pendiente de Edward toda la noche.

**Hola ¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? Edward es un poquito necio ¿no?, no perdón, es muy necio.**

**Con eso de que no le gusta los médicos… bueno, seamos francos a mi no me gustan mucho los médicos y menos los odontólogos, pero claro si conociera un Carlisle Cullen no lo pensaría 2 veces para ir al doctor.**

**Puedo decirles que son dos capítulos más sobre Edward enfermo, y va a ser igual de repelente, como le digo a mi hermana ni los zancudos los pican de los repelentes que son (Edward en estos cap. y mi hermana).**

**La parte graciosa lo de cómo despertaron y lo de Rosalie cuando Edward la saludo.**

**Gracias a: natalycullen, writerscompulsive, lexa0619, lau-hb y strangeeers.**

**lau-hb: si, jacob merece pena de muerte pero tu sabes... en los fic todos se vuelven buenos al final (no sè si en este, aun no he pensado en eso).**

**strangeeers: pues, para bella, por ahora solo tengo pensados dos "entregas", no encuentro una mejor palabra.**

**natalycullen: creo que si el manicomio le haria bien :)**

**lexa0619: no sè le va a quitar del todo lo amargado, pero si va a... mejorar.**

**writerscompulsive: es que nuestros padres no nos entienden :'(, pero no importa.**

**sorry, por no actualizar antes, es que se me olvida, tengo examen, se me va la luz por lo del racionamiento aqui en venezuela, las clases. todo se acumula. el mundo conspira contra mi y los que me leen :'(.**

**Ya saben la frase trillada, dejen reviews que me gusta mucho que los dejen. **

**Las quiero, cuídense.**

**Bye :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bella P.O.V.**

Desperté a eso de las 10 de la mañana. Mamá fue a levantarme.

−Bella, Bella, despierta hija –dijo mamá.

Abrió los ojos. Estaba oscuro. Me sobresalte.

− ¿dormí todo el día? –pregunte alarmada.

−no, que va. Son las diez de la mañana pero está haciendo un tiempo horrible –dijo mamá en un bufido, a mamá no le gustaba la lluvia –está lloviendo a cantaros.

Me reí de la cara que puso.

− ¿ha llamado Alice?

−no… ¿debería?

−no, es solo que su hermano, Edward, está enfermo y solo quería saber si no le había pasado nada –dije sin darle importancia.

−no, no ha llamado –dijo mamá pensativa –Edward es quien te beso el otro día ¿no? Y el que te ha venido a traer todos estos días ¿verdad?

−sí y si, gracias por recordármelo, mamá él es… lindo, es paciente, es alegre, un poco terco pero no sé tiene algo que lo hace diferente a los demás chicos –dije.

−me parece que estás enamorada de él –dijo mamá.

−puede ser… −dije, si debía admitirlo, pues… sí, estaba enamorada de él.

−tú sabes que es lo mejor para ti –dijo mamá –voy a salir, estaba lluvia no me va a detener.

−ten cuidado.

Busque mi teléfono y marque a Alice.

−_hola Bella._

Alice nunca dejaba que el teléfono repicara.

−hola Alice ¿Qué tal tu hermano?

−papá _lo llevo al hospital para hacerle un examen de rayos X_ –dijo Alice –_si en la mañana estaba molesto, imagínate ahora._

−creo que molesto se queda corto, pero dime ¿está bien?

−_pues a estado tosiendo toda la mañana, la fiebre le estaba volviendo a subir y le está costando respirar un poco, papá cree que puede ser una neumonía_ –dijo Alice seria, casi nunca ocurría eso.

−Alice, sabes que cualquier cosa…

−_lo sé, siempre puedo contar contigo, te aviso cualquier cosa_ –dijo Alice –adiós _Bella, cuídate._

−igual.

Colgué y mire por la ventana, el día estaba tormentoso y frio, no por la temperatura sino en sí el día, era sombrío, lúgubre.

Para distraerme me dispuse a limpiar la casa y a terminar mis deberes escolares.

A eso de las doce recibí una llamada de Alice.

−hola Alice ¿Qué pasó?

−_hola Bella, papá tenía razón, Edward tiene neumonía y lo hospitalizo_ –dijo Alice su voz no tenía ni pizca de emoción –_mamá y papá están con él pero no les quiere hablar._

−ah… −no sabía que decir – ¿estás en tu casa? Puedo ir a hacerte compañía.

−_estoy en el hospital, Emmett me va a llevar para tu casa_ –dijo Alice.

−ok, entonces te espero –dije.

La comunicación se cortó, sabía que Alice debía estar preocupada, ella adoraba a Edward.

20 minutos después llegaron Emmett y Alice, me acerque con el paraguas y Alice y yo maniobramos para no mojarnos. Después de despedirnos de Emmett corrimos hasta la casa y fuimos a la cocina a preparar un poco de chocolate caliente.

−me preocupa Edward –dijo Alice.

−es entendible, es tu hermano –dije dándole una taza.

−cuando salió de la casa me fije que se notaba cansado, su respiración era agitada –dijo Alice –ahora no quiere hablar con nadie.

−Alice, ¿Por qué actúa de esa manera? Como dijo Carlisle: parece un niño pequeño –dije, ninguna de las dos hablábamos con emoción.

−Bella, según me dijo Edward, cuando estuvo en New York, se enfermaba a cada momento, no sabemos si era por el clima ó porque el extrañarnos afectaba su salud –dijo Alice, mirando hacia la taza –en New York había estado hospitalizado porque tuvo un accidente, perdió mucha sangre y le dio anemia. Él no le conto nada a nuestros padres. Edward decía que en New York era casi perfecto enfermarse, el abuelo no lo molestaba, sus amigos no le prestaban atención porque estuviera enfermo, solo iba al hospital del colegio (digo hospital porque según me conto lo parece) para que lo examinaran y lo medicaran –Alice tenía los ojos como si fuera a llorar –único malo era la doctora, Edward dice que pareciera que hubiera pagado su carrera en vez de haber estudiado, que no dejaba de molestarlo e inyectaba horrible.

Nos reímos de eso, una risa sin alegría.

− ¿Por qué no le dicen nada a Carlisle y a Esme?

−porque cuando él me dijo del accidente, me hizo prometer que no le diría nada a mis padres, él estaba molesto con ellos, pensaba que no lo querían y si era así no les importaría lo que le paso en New York, ahora no les quiere decir para que no se preocupen por él, para no mortificarlos y para que no estén sobre él.

−pero deberían decírselo –dije.

−Bella, te lo dije porque necesito desahogarme, sé que tu no vas a decir nada –dijo Alice –y porque estoy nerviosa.

Sonó el teléfono de Alice, dimos un respingo. No lo esperábamos.

−aló –dijo Alice –si, si, está bien, le digo a Bella, adiós.

− ¿sí? –dije antes de que me dijera algo.

− ¿me puedes llevar al hospital? –dijo Alice.

− ¿le paso algo?

−no es solo que mamá quiere que la acompañe.

−ah… vamos, así veo si puedo hablar con Edward.

Después de asearme, vestirme y meter en mi mochila unas cosas para que hicieran peso en ella fuimos para el hospital. En la sala de espera se encontraba Esme, se veía muy triste, pensé: _¡por dios! Según tengo entendido, no se está muriendo_, pero luego supe que estaba así porque su hijo no le hablaba.

−hola Bella, gracias por traerla –dijo Esme abrazando a Alice.

−por nada, Esme ¿puedo entrar a ver a Edward?

−sí, entra, solo que no esperes que te hable –dijo Esme.

Entre a la habitación que me señalaron, allí estaba Edward acostado de espaldas a la puerta.

−hola –salude.

Nada.

−lo que dijiste esta mañana… tenias razón, que me importan a mí tus problemas, son tuyos y no debería meterme así que lamento haberme metido en tus asuntos –dije con esperanzas de que dijera algo.

Nada.

−no vine a preguntarte como estas, ni como te sientes. Solo quiero saber si estas molesto conmigo y si quieres tener una conversación normal –dije.

Me acerque a la cama y él se movió en la cama para darme la cara.

−gracias –susurro.

− ¿Por qué? –le pregunte.

−por no preguntar como estoy, ni como me siento –dijo, nuevamente en un susurro –y por estar aquí después de que te hice molestar.

−para que son los amigos –dije sonriéndole.

−te quiero –dijo soñoliento –Bella, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

−si.

−hazme compañía, no importa que me duerma y dile a mi madre que no estoy molesto con ella.

−está bien, ahora duerme un poco y descansa, después hablaremos de tonterías y de lo horrible que es estar en un lugar como este.

Él rio sin ganas antes de quedarse completamente dormido. Salí de la habitación y me senté al lado de Esme y Alice.

− ¿te dijo algo? –pregunto Alice.

−sí, me dijo que le dijera a Esme que no está molesto con ella y que le hiciera compañía, ahora está dormido –dije, los ojos de Esme se iluminaron.

−oh, gracias Bella –dijo abrazándome.

−no tienes porque agradecerme –dije devolviéndole el abrazo –voy a entrar, permiso.

Volví a entrar y me senté en el sofá.

−gracias –dijo de pronto, me asusto –lamento haberte asustado no fue mi intención.

−pensaba que estabas dormido y me sorprendiste, es todo –dije sonriéndole –oye, quieres comer algo, tengo unos malvaviscos en el bolso, los traje por si acaso.

−no, no tengo ganas de comer nada –dijo –haber, ¿de qué hablamos primero? ¿De tonterías ó de lo horrible que es este lugar?

−mejor de que deberías dormir un poco –dije sonriéndole, arrugo la boca molesto –anda, duérmete, no me voy a ir, voy a estar aquí leyendo un libro.

−viniste preparada, ¿te pensabas quedar? –dijo serio.

−no, es solo que cuando voy para algún sitio siempre meto el libro que estoy leyendo y algo de comer –dije sonriendo, no podía negarlo, se veía tan lindo con el ceño fruncido –ahora duerme un poco.

− ¡mamá! –Se quejo sonriendo –no tengo sueño.

Tuve que reírme, parecía un niñito de 5 años.

Saque mi libro y comencé a leer para tratar ignorarlo.

Se puso boca arriba, sus ojos iban por toda la habitación, cuando miraba hacia los aparatos de monitoreo que estaba allí apagados arrugaba la nariz y miraba para otro lado.

El libro era puro atrezo, solo lo miraba a él.

− ¡arg…! Bella, di algo, por favor –dijo Edward.

− quisiera poder tenerle así acogido, prosiguió con amargura, hasta morir los dos. ¡No me importaría lo que sufrieses! tus sufrimientos me son indiferentes ¿Por qué no habrías de sufrir? –leí un fragmento de mi libro.

−que chistosa –dijo Edward – ¿tienes un reproductor en esa mochila?

Aparte los ojos de mi libro.

−si…

−préstamelo –dijo –voy a tratar de dormir.

Saque el reproductor de la mochila y se lo entregue.

Después de un rato se quedo dormido, esta vez me asegure que de si lo estuviera.

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar, era un mensaje de Alice: _Bella, voy para mi casa con mamá, venimos en un rato AC. _

Me acosté en el sofá y seguí leyendo, iba por el capitulo XVIII cuando entro Carlisle.

−Bella ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto confundido.

−vine a ver como estaba Edward y entonces me pidió que me quedara con él –dije levantándome del sofá.

−ya veo –dijo mirando a su hijo –voy a sacarle sangre, sé que te mareas por el olor a esta así que si quieres sales un rato.

−no, no importa –dije, la verdad era que no quería dejar a Edward.

Carlisle saco de los bolsillos de su bata los utensilios para sacar sangre, me extraño que usara aquellos que eran para niños, que tiene, donde está la aguja, unas alitas **(N/A: yo las conozco como maripositas, no sé su nombre en específico).**

− ¿Por qué usas esa aguja, en vez de una para adulto?

−porque sus venas no son muy… gruesas, no tengo una mejor palabras para explicarlo, −rió quedamente –siempre he dicho que Edward es más Masen que hasta la propia Esme, sus rasgos, su actitud, es muy parecida a la de su abuelo y la de su tío, ellos son muy temperamentales. Las venas de los Masen son finas y mientras que la de los Cullen son gruesas. Esme tiene las venas finas.

Mientras hablaba le saco la sangre a Edward, no me había percatado.

−la sangre se saca en ayuna ¿no? Entonces…

−ni siquiera ha desayunado –dijo Carlisle –será mejor que me vaya, debo dejar esto en el laboratorio y seguir haciendo mi ronda, adiós Bella.

−adiós Carlisle.

Así que el señor no había comido, fui a la cafetería y compre unas galletas y un sándwich, se lo tenía que comer, obligado si era necesario.

Volví a la habitación, no estaba, por un momento me asuste, pero luego oí el grifo del lavamanos del baño.

−hola –dijo soñoliento – ¿Cuánto dormí?

–Una hora –dije consultando mi reloj –toma.

Le pase el sándwich y el arrugo la nariz.

–come y sin protestar –dije riéndome.

Rodo los ojos y se sentó en la cama, miro el emparedado con desconfianza y le dio un mordisco. Comió en silencio y una vez que termino arrojo la servilleta a la cesta para basura.

– ¿ahora si vamos a hablar de tonterías y de lo horrible que es un hospital? –pregunto.

–sí, ¿por cuál quieres comenzar? –dije.

–Detesto los lugares como este –dijo Edward –son tan… tristes.

–Si… creo que la gente se sentiría mejor si las habitaciones no fueran blancas, da aspecto de que uno este muy enfermo –dije contemplando el lugar.

–Me quiero ir de aquí –dijo Edward –no soporto estos lugares.

–hubieras pensado eso antes buscar un resfriado y a no tratarte como es –dije, él frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada –Edward… Alice me conto algo… que… bueno, me conto sobre lo que te paso en New York, pero solo me dijo que había sido un accidente.

– ¿te dijo? –dijo molesto

–no te molestes con ella, estaba asustada por ti y quería desahogarse –dije.

Se cruzo de brazos y cerró los ojos.

–No se lo diré a nadie, no me voy a meter en tus asuntos –dije, quería saber que le había pasado pero estaba seguro de que me lo contaría luego.

–oye, ¿y los malvaviscos? –pregunto Edward tratando de cambiar el tema.

Le pase la bolsa de malvaviscos, agarro uno y me la devolvió.

–No te gusta lo dulce –dije recordando la vez que fuimos a comer helado.

Comenzó a sonar un teléfono, no era el mío, el mío tenía una canción dependiendo quien me llamara. Era el celular de Edward, sonrió al ver la pantalla y contesto.

–hola James ¿Qué tal?... claro era de esperar, hola Victoria, misma pregunta –dijo y luego rió.

Le hice señas de que iba a salir, afuera todo estaba tranquilo, camine por los pasillos hasta la entrada y me senté en las mesas que había afuera donde se encontraban algunos pacientes que estaban hospitalizados y que podían salir.

En eso llego se estaciono una moto y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a Jacob bajarse de esta.

–hola Bella, Charlie me dijo que estabas aquí –dijo –esta vez visitando a un amigo.

–si… ¿no nos vimos esta mañana? –Dije sonriendo –no me malinterpretes pero…

–Sí, te entiendo, tranquila, vine a buscar unos repuestos para un carro que estoy armando y pase por tu casa a ver si querías dar una vuelta –dijo.

–pues lo lamento pero le prometí a mi amigo que me quedaría con él –dije no le mentía pero la verdad era que no me gustaban las motos.

–y… ese amigo… ¿es tu novio o solo un amigo?

–No es mi novio pero no es solo un amigo, es el hermano de mi amiga y ahora es un amigo así como tú –dije, eso de solo un amigo me sonaba un poco despectivo.

En eso llegaron Esme y Alice en el Volvo, Jacob las miro con una ceja alzada. Alice se acerco a nosotros.

–Hola Bella –dijo Alice alegre.

–hola Alice, te presento a un amigo, Jacob –dije sonriéndole.

–Alice Cullen mucho gusto –dijo Alice con una sonrisa y le tendió la mano.

–Jacob Black, el gusto es mío –dijo serio ¿Qué le pasa? –Bella debo seguir, papá debe estar esperándome y tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

–Adiós –dije confundida, Alice bajo la mano que Jacob nunca apretó.

Se subió a su moto y esta arranco con un gran estruendo calle abajo.

–simpático tu amigo –dijo Alice sarcástica.

–Pues la verdad es que me extraño su comportamiento –dije.

Fuimos juntas hasta la habitación de Edward y este estaba acostado, enfurruñado, con una vía puesta con una bolsa llena de medicamento.

–Hola Edward –saludo Alice.

–hola Alice ¿y mamá? –pregunto.

–Debe estar en la oficina de papá –dijo Alice –te traje chocolate.

–Gracias –dijo Edward.

–Alice le dije a Edward lo que me dijiste, pero como ya le dije a él no me pienso meter en sus asunto y tampoco voy a decir nada –dije –Edward si te molestas con Alice y la regañas, no voy a volver.

¡Ya! saque lo que tenía que decir frente a ellos. Alice nos miro asustada.

–Estuve pensando y no me voy a molestar con nadie –dijo Edward y le hizo señas a Alice para que se sentara en la cama con él –Alice, te entiendo y me parece que está bien que le hayas contado.

Alice se sentó en la cama y le dio un beso a Edward en la mejilla. Sonreí por verlos así y de pronto me sentí incomoda.

–chicos, debo irme –dije y agarre mi mochila –nos vemos mañana.

–Adiós Bella, gracias –dijo Edward con una pequeña sonrisa.

–chao Bella, hablamos luego –dijo Alice.

Salí de allí y me fui directo a mi casa.

No sabía porque Edward me había pedido que me quedara con él, tampoco sabía porque yo había aceptado, seria porque me gustaba.

Esperaba que los medicamentos comenzaran a hacerle efecto, no me gustaba verlo en esa cama. Mañana iría a visitarlo otra vez.

Y ahora Jacob, tenia años que no lo veía y sin embargo lo trataba como si hubiera estado con el toda la vida, su reacción con Alice me pareció rara ¿Por qué sin conocerla le había mirado? ¿Me estaré perdiendo de algo?

**Hola ¿qué tal?**

**¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? Bueno, ahora Bella sabe un poquito sobre Edward en New York. **

**Jacob conoció a Alice y Edward no sabe que Jacob es amigo de Bella.**

**Edward sigue enfermo y el muy repelente se molesto porque lo hospitalizaron.**

**Hoy no tengo mucho que decirles, solo los habituales agradecimientos a: strangeeers, writerscompulsive, lexa0619, natalycullen, alexitax-26. gracias a todas, deberas no saben lo que me costo actulizar hoy asi que espero recibir mi recompensa, es decir muchos reviews.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Bye :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Edward P.O.V.**

¡Qué horrible es estar en un hospital!

Detesto estar enfermo en Forks. No puedo estar en una cama, consciente tanto tiempo. No me daba sueño si quiera. La estúpida vía se tapo y me dolía a horrores. Menos mal papá entro a la habitación.

−papá, se tapo la vía, me duele demasiado –dije.

−ya me encargo –dijo.

Se acerco y comenzó a tantear mi mano, hice una mueca.

−vamos a ver cuántas veces vamos a cambiarte esto –dijo papá con una sonrisa.

−espero que no muchas –dije.

Una vez en New York me cambiaron la vía unas 10 veces en solo 3 días.

Cuando sacó la bendita aguja sentí un alivio inmenso, pero no duro mucho, una nueva suplanto a la vieja, esta vez en el antebrazo.

−existen los medicamentos orales –dije.

−pero esos no tienen el mismo efecto –dijo papá sonriendo –ahora, necesito hacerte una prueba para ver cuando oxigeno llega a tus pulmones.

El resultado de la prueba según la cara de papá fue fatal, ahora venia lo peor. Después de discutir, rogar y suplicar me encontraba con tubo en mi nariz **(N/A: sorry chicas, se muy poco de medicina, es lo que tiene Bella en la primera película cuando está en el hospital después de lo de James).**

Ahora si comenzaba a sentirme mal.

Dormí un poco y al despertarme vi a Bella y a Alice charlando.

−hola lindo durmiente –saludo Bella.

− ¡ah! Me consideras lindo –dije sonriéndole.

Bella se sonrojo y Alice rio por lo bajo.

−vaya veo que un poco de sueño hace maravillas –dijo Alice.

−no lo creas mucho –dije –lo que si es que… tengo hambre.

−me lo imagine por eso le pedí a mamá que te hiciera unos sándwich –dijo Alice sacando una pequeña viandera –tuve que traerlos a escondidas porque al parecer te pusieron dieta.

−también te trajimos chocolate caliente –dijo Bella, sacando un termo de su morral.

Me acomode en la cama las chicas acercaron una mesa para poner mi desayuno allí. Después de comer me volví a acostar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

−viste Bella, la magia de la comida –dijo Alice.

En ese momento llego mamá.

−amor ¿cómo te sientes?

−ahora bien, gracias por el desayuno.

− ¡shh! Carlisle te puede escuchar –dijo mamá en voz baja –me alegro que te sientas mejor.

−y créeme que me sentiría mejor de lo que me siento ahora si no tuviera todo esto –dije señalando los monitores.

−pero son necesarios –dijo mamá.

Las chicas salieron a comprar algo y mamá se quedo conmigo.

−mamá, acuéstate aquí a mi lado –dije.

Ella sonrió y se acostó conmigo. Como pude enterré mi cabeza entre sus costillas y allí comencé a derramar lágrimas, las que había retenido el montón de veces que había estado hospitalizado en New York.

−mi amor, ¿Qué tienes? –pregunto mamá preocupada.

−no es nada –dije.

− ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué pasa?

−mamá, tengo miedo y ya no puedo aguantar más, me siento mal, me quiero ir a casa, no quiero estar aquí –dije desesperado, _bien Cullen, ahora si estás loco._

−tranquilo amor, ya, cálmate –me decía mamá, para tranquilizarme.

Y así estuve unos 10 minutos. _Que patético, sinceramente, me voy a tener que internar en un manicomio_. Después me sentí aliviado, abrace a mamá y el sueño volvió a invadir.

Cuando desperté fue porque me estaba asfixiando.

−Edward –oí a Bella llamarme.

No le pude responder, no podía hablar.

−Edward, trata de calmarte, respira profundo –oí a mi padre.

Pero simplemente no podía.

De pronto sentí una aguja penetrar mi piel e inmediatamente el sueño volvió.

**Carlisle P.O.V.**

Fui para la habitación de Edward para hacerle el chequeo diario, aunque puedo decir que me pase un poco, iba por lo menos 5 veces al día.

Allí estaban Bella, Alice y Esme jugando cartas. Edward estaba dormido, las ojeras que tenía le decían a cualquiera que no estaba descansando.

−buenas tardes chicas, como sigue el paciente –pregunte sonriéndoles.

−bien, como ves, está dormido, lleva unas 2 horas así –dijo Esme.

−me preocupa, le estamos dando antibióticos y nada, sigue la fiebre, siguen alterándose los valores de la sangre y tuvimos que ponerle oxigeno –dije sentándome en el borde de la cama donde dormitaba mi hijo –voy a mandar a que le hagan un cultivo.

−mi bebe –dijo Esme.

−pero se podrá bien ¿verdad? –dijo Alice triste.

−eso esperamos –dije.

Bella se mantuvo callada. Me quede un rato con mi familia y estaba por salir cuando oí cuando Edward comenzó a faltarle el aire y trataba de buscarlo.

−Edward –murmuro Bella.

Pude ver que Alice, ella y Esme estaban asustadas. Me acerque a Edward.

− Edward, trata de calmarte, respira profundo –dije mientras trataba de examinarlo.

No podía, sus ojos expresaban horror. Rápidamente saque una jeringa con calmante y se lo inyecte en el primer sitio donde pude. Casi inmediatamente se relajo y quedo dormido.

Llame a una enfermera para hacerle una placa de rayos X.

Cuando se lo llevaron me quede con las chicas, a Alice le bajaba las lagrimas por las mejillas y Bella y Esme me miraban preocupadas.

− ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Esme.

−le falto un poco el aire y se desespero, eso hizo que se le obstruyeran las vías respiratorias de una sola vez.

En eso comenzó a sonar un teléfono, era el de Edward. Alice lo agarro y contesto.

− ¿aló?, soy Alice… sí –dijo, todos la miramos interrogantes.

Salió de la habitación y nosotros nos quedamos extrañados.

−Esme, Carlisle, debo irme –nos dijo Bella –un amigo me mando un mensaje para ver si quería que me llevara a casa.

−está bien, Bella, no te preocupes, gracias por venir a acompañarnos –dijo Esme tratando de sonreír.

Bella nos abrazo y salió de la habitación. Al poco rato entro Alice.

− ¿Quién llamaba? –pregunto Esme.

−uno de los amigos de Edward en New York –dijo Alice –me dijo que a Edward ya le había dado neumonía, también me dijo que iba a mandarme el historial por fax.

−claro, es posible que los medicamentos no le estén haciendo efecto –dije un poco alegre.

Cuando trajeron a Edward de vuelta a la habitación, me dedique a examinar las placas, allí estaba la inflamación en la base del pulmón izquierdo. Ya Emmett venia en camino con la hoja del historial y allí podría ver que medicamentos le suministraron y, así, saber cual suminístrale.

**Alice P.O.V.**

− ¿aló? –dije al contestar el teléfono de mi hermano.

− _¿Quién habla?_ –dijo una voz masculina.

−soy Alice –respondí.

− _¿eres la hermanita de Edward?_

−si –dije saliendo de la habitación.

−_soy James_ –dijo − _¿se encuentra bien?_

−en realidad, no –dije con un pequeño nudo en la garganta –ahorita le estaba faltando el aire y papá le tuvo que poner algo para calmarlo.

−_ya van dos días ¿no?_

−sí.

−_el medicamento no le está haciendo efecto, yo le dije que se tomara la medicina completa pero no, como se sentía bien las dejo de tomar _–dijo James molesto.

− ¿ya le había dado neumonía?

−_si hace unos 6 meses, ¿y tampoco les dijo nada? ¡Dios! ¿Qué quiere? ¿Morirse? _–Dijo James –_sabes algo, dame un número de fax para mandarles todo el historial, Victoria tiene razón Edward está loco._

−por favor solo manda la parte de la neumonía, él solo quiere que lo dejen tranquilo, que no se preocupen por él –dije –él le dijo a mamá sobre la anemia.

−_ya veo porque tu hermano te quiere tanto_ –dijo James –_está bien, solo voy a mandar esa parte._

−gracias.

−_por nada, solo dile a ese tonto que tienes por hermano que se cuide porque para la próxima si le voy a mandar todo._

−se lo diré –dije, le di el número del fax de la casa y luego corte para regresar a la habitación.

Bella venia saliendo.

−Alice, debo irme –dijo apesadumbrada.

−está bien.

−avísame cualquier cosa ¿sí?

−claro –dije − ¡ah! Uno de los amigos de Edward en New York me dijo que va a mandar parte del historial médico.

Bella ladeo la cabeza confundida.

−resulta que a mi hermanito le dio pulmonía en New York y no había dicho nada.

− ¡oh! Ya veo, bueno Alice me voy, por favor saluda a Edward de mi parte y que lamento no estar con él esta tarde –dijo Bella.

−claro Bella, adiós.

−adiós.

Entre a la habitación y les explique a mis padres lo que me había dicho James.

Media hora después estábamos esperando que Edward despertara ya de vuelta a la habitación.

Me dormí esperando.

−Alice –oí que me llamaban muy sutilmente –Alice.

Abrí los ojos y allí estaba mi hermano mirándome.

−hola, ¿Cómo te sientes?

−atontado, adolorido, tengo sed y me siento mal –dijo Edward.

−tu amigo James llamó y va a mandar la parte interesante de tu historial médico y me dijo que te dijera que te cuides o lo va a mandar completo.

−no es capaz de hacerlo –dijo Edward abriendo mucho los ojos.

− ¡ah! No sé, y, dime ¿sabes donde esta mamá?

−está en la oficina con papá y Emmett, viendo cómo pueden seguir torturándome –dijo Edward.

−no te están torturando –dije sentándome a su lado –papá está viendo que tratamiento ponerte para que salgas rápido de aquí, según dijo, las enfermeras están obstinadas de tenerte aquí porque eres muy necio.

Ambos reímos y poco después llego papá.

−hola hijo, aquí traigo el nuevo tratamiento –dijo papá –y no hubiéramos pasado por todo esto si me hubieras dicho que ya antes te había dado.

−pensé que era algo irrelevante –dijo Edward con indiferencia.

−si claro –dijo papá –si hubieras dicho que ya te había dado, te hubiera recetado medicina más fuerte.

−no le preste atención porque ya me había dado y no fue nada del otro mundo, fui a clases, salí con mis amigos y así pase una neumonía, que en general es solo una gripe un poco mas fuerte a la culpa los médicos le pusieron un nombre técnico para vender más medicina –dijo Edward –lo digo sin ofender.

Tuve que reírme.

−seguirás hospitalizado unos 5 días más –dijo papá.

− ¿Qué? –dijo Edward un poco alarmado.

−solo serán 5 días más, donde te pondremos el tratamiento –dijo papá con una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de que papá le pusiera el medicamento salió, y pude ver como se reía al salir. Edward comenzó a quejarse de que tenía hambre.

−oye Edward, Bella te mando saludos y te dejo dicho que lamenta no estar contigo.

−Bella… −dijo Edward con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

−voy a llamar a las enfermeras, creo que te está subiendo la temperatura –dije bromeando.

−tonta –dijo Edward divertido.

A la hora de la merienda a Edward le trajeron una manzana, cosa que le disgusto, de veras tenía hambre.

− ¿una manzana? No es que yo sea un muerto de hambre como Emmett pero deberás tengo hambre, no almorcé –se quejo Edward.

− ¡oh amor! No me acordaba de eso, ya vengo voy a traerte algo de comer –dijo mamá y salió de la habitación.

Al poco rato mamá se apareció con dos trozos de pizza, primera vez que veo a Edward alegre por la comida, ahora si podía decir que es hermano de Emmett.

−gracias ma' que linda eres –dijo Edward.

En el momento que iba a darle el primer bocado a la pizza llego papá.

− ¡oh no! Nada de eso, Edward tiene dieta, así que nada de pizza –dijo papá y le quito el trozo que Edward estaba por comer.

La expresión de mi hermano pasó de la felicidad absoluta a la sorpresa.

−pero, pero, pero papá tengo hambre, además, ¿Qué tiene que ver la dieta con la pulmonía?

−que parte del tratamiento es llevar una buena alimentación –dijo papá dándole un bocado a lo que había sido el almuerzo de Edward.

Mamá y yo nos estábamos muriendo de la risa.

− ¡ah claro! Y te la comes frente a mí para que mas me duela –dijo Edward.

−lo siento hijo pero no he comido nada –dijo papá dando otra mordida mas.

−yo tampoco he comido nada –se quejo Edward –mamá, por favor –añadió mirando a mamá como el gatito de Shrek.

−amor deja que coma por lo menos un trozo –dijo mamá acercándose a papá.

−no.

− ¿si…?

−no.

−entonces me lo llevo yo y ninguno come –dijo mamá quitándole el plato a papá con los dos trozos de pizza − ¿quieres Alice?

−si –dije picara y agarre el trozo de pizza que me tendió mamá.

−eso no es justo –dijeron Edward y papá al unisonó haciendo un puchero.

Después de un rato mas mamá y yo nos fuimos a casa, papá había terminado su guardia pero se iba a quedar hoy con Edward para acompañarlo.

**Edward P.O.V.**

¡Por fin salgo de este bendito hospital!

Después de unos 7 días aproximadamente estaba fuera del hospital con una suave brisa azotándome en la cara, _¡que agradable se sentía!, _subí a mi auto en el cual mamá había ido a buscarme.

− ¡por fin! Qué bueno es estar fuera de esas horribles paredes blancas –dije contento.

−sí, me alegro mucho –dijo mamá.

− ¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunte a mamá, su rostro mostraba preocupación.

−es solo que… me preocupa que te enfermes y como me habías dicho que habías estado anémico…

−mamá, ya estoy bien, esa… etapa ya pasó tu viste todo los exámenes y todo está bien –dije.

−sí pero entiéndeme amor, si fuera Emmett o Alice también estaría preocupada –dijo mamá.

−lo sé, te quiero mamá.

−y yo a ti tesoro –dijo mamá sonriéndome.

Llegamos a casa y fui directo a la cocina en busca del tarro de galletas, quería comer algo que no estuviera desabrido. Para mi muy buena suerte había mini brownies, mis favoritos, y más si los hacía mamá porque les ponía más chocolate de lo que llevaban.

Me lleve el tarro para la sala de música y en el camino me encontré a Emmett y a Rosalie.

−oye, ¿qué haces con ese tarro? –pregunto Emmett.

−llevarlo a un sitio para comérmelo todo, hola Rosalie, que bueno verte –dije sonriendo.

Estaba de buen humor ¿y quién no después de salir de un hospital?

−quisiera decir lo mismo –dijo Rosalie.

−le voy a decir a mamá que te estás llevando los brownies.

−díselo, no me va a decir nada –dije riéndome.

Seguí mi camino y oí que Emmett decía:

−oye Edward, creo que viste los piratas del Caribe toda esta semana, estas actuando como Jack, hasta caminas como él cuando lleva el tarro de arena.

−aja –dije, la verdad es que si había visto los piratas del Caribe, las tres las vi.

Saque un brownie y le di un mordisco, que delicia, me senté frente al piano y comencé a tocar, que bien se sentía, extrañaba posar los dedos sobre las teclas y escuchar las hermosas melodías que producía.

Me comí todos los brownies, mamá no me dijo nada cuando le entregue el tarro vacio.

Estaba acostado en mi cama pensado en… la nada, cuando se me ocurrió darle a Bella una sorpresa, la llamé.

− _¿aló?_

−hola Bella soy Edward, ¿puedo pasar buscándote mañana? Quiero mostrarte algo.

−_si claro no hay problema_ –dijo, me la imagine sonriendo.

−muy bien, entonces, adiós, que descanses.

−_igual, adiós._

Bella había ido a visitarme todos los días que estuve en el hospital. Cerré los ojos sonriendo como un tonto y así me quede dormido soñando con Bella.

**Hola ¿Qué tal?**

**Nuevo capítulo.**

**Pobrecito Edward, pero por lo menos ya está bien.**

**¿Qué será lo que le tiene preparado Edward a Bella? ¡Yo si sé! ¡Yo si sé! :D sorry me deje llevar por el momento.**

**Me pude reír con lo de Edward caminando como Jack Sparrow. Es que me lo imaginaba y no podía dejar de reírme, al igual que con la parte de la pizza.**

**Gracias a: writerscompulsive (oye creo que nuestros horarios de internet no cuadran), strangeeers, lisbet777, natalycullen, lexa0619, alexitax-26 como me encanta que dejen reviews. creo que para el martes que viene actualizo, tengo examen y nada, tengo que estudiar ¡que aburrido! :-/**

**Bye :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bella P.O.V.**

Me desperté pensando en Edward, en lo que me quería mostrar. La verdad era que no tenía ni idea de lo que podía ser. No me gustaban mucho las sorpresas.

Fui al baño para asearme y encontré a mamá saliendo de él.

−hola Bella ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

−no tenia sueño –dije sonriéndole.

Después de desayunar me senté en el sofá a leer un rato. Oí un claxon y salí rápidamente de la casa, de veras quería saber que era lo que tenia Edward para mí, no era Edward, era Jacob.

−hola Bella ¿Qué tal? ¿Estás esperando a alguien? –pregunto Jacob sonriente.

−hola Jacob, todo bien, pues si espero a mi amigo que me venir a buscar –dije rascándome la nunca.

−te quería invitar a la Push, pero ya veo que tienes una cita –dijo Jacob forzando una sonrisa − ¿es el mismo que estaba en el hospital?

−sí, salió ayer –dije – y me dijo que hoy me mostraría algo.

−oh, ya veo, será mejor que me vaya, nos vemos Bella y por cierto te invito mañana a una hoguera en lo acantilados, si quieres te vengo a buscar – dijo Jacob sonriendo − ¿podrás ir?

−claro ¿porque no?, no creo que Charlie o Renée pongan alguna objeción – dije sonriendo.

−entonces paso por ti a eso de las 7 de la noche ¿te parece?

−sí, está bien.

−adiós Bella.

−adiós.

Jacob se fue y vi como se cruzaba con el volvo plateado de Edward, quien tocó la bocina y Jacob le hizo un gesto grosero con la mano.

−buenos días –salude a Edward, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

−buenos días –dijo tratando de ocultar su enfado.

−a ver, ¿qué quieres mostrarme?

−un poco de paciencia, por favor. Lo que si te puedo decir es que tiene que ver con esto –dijo tomando mi mano y metiendo un nuevo dije en la pulsera.

Era una nota musical, _¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Iríamos a un karaoke? _Edward me sonrió y puso el auto en marcha.

− ¿hacia dónde vamos? –pregunte.

−a mi casa –dijo sonriendo.

Lo mire extrañada pero no dije nada, comencé a jugar con los dije, la nota musical tenia grabada la fecha de hoy. Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen y al entrar me percate de que no había nadie.

− ¿y los demás?

−mamá y papá salieron a pasear, Emmett y Alice fueron a la casa de Hale para pasar el día allá. La casa es solo para nosotros –dijo Edward –ven, por aquí.

Me guio hasta una habitación a la cual nunca antes había entrado. Edward abrió la puerta y frente a nosotros se encontraba… un hermoso piano de cola negro, tan pulido que podía ver nuestro reflejo en él

La habitación estaba llena de floreros, todas las flores eran blancas, habían: rosas, tulipanes, orquídeas, jazmines, gladiolas, margaritas…

− ¡qué hermoso! –dije asombrada mientras entraba.

−me alegra que te guste, hubiera pasado por ti mucho antes pero tenía que preparar todo esto –dijo Edward.

−me alegra que hayas tardado –dije sonriéndole.

Hizo que me sentara en el banquillo del piano junto a él. Iba a preguntarle si tocaba pero la respuesta me pareció obvia.

Sus dedos tocaron las teclas y allí comenzó a sonar una melodía, una que era como un arrullo, las notas subían, bajaban, volvían a subir mientras los dedos de Edward se movían diestramente por las teclas de aquel magnifico piano. La melodía fue bajando hasta terminar y yo no podía contener las lágrimas.

− ¿no te gusto? –pregunto Edward secándome las lágrimas.

−me encanto, esta hermosa –dije abrazándolo.

−esa es tuya, tú la inspiraste –dijo Edward devolviéndome el abrazo.

−gracias –dije sonrojándome −, ¿me la puedes tocar otra vez?

−las veces que quieras.

Así pasamos la mayor parte de la mañana, luego hicimos comida para nosotros y después de comer dimos un paseo por Forks.

Todo fue perfecto, Edward no dejaba de sonreírme y yo tampoco dejaba de hacerlo.

−fue un maravilloso día –dije cuando llegamos a mi casa –gracias por todo.

−no fue nada, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti –dijo Edward.

Fue un impulso que me recorrió pero lo seguí, le di un beso en la mejilla casi en la comisura de los labios, _¿Qué? Tampoco soy tan atrevida._

−adiós –me despedí, la verdad era que no me quería ir de su lado.

−adiós Bella, te quiero –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Salí del auto, mis piernas parecían de gelatina. Camine como pude hasta la puerta de la casa y apoyada en ella me despedí nuevamente de Edward con la mano, pero él ya había arrancado y estaba cruzando la esquina.

Entre a la casa y allí estaba mi madre sentada en las escaleras mirándome con una sonrisa.

− ¡ay Bella! Estás loca por ese chico –dijo riéndose.

− ¡ay mamá! ¿Pero como no estarlo? Es tan lindo, tierno, un poco terco (pero eso no importa), me compuso una melodía en el piano –dije y suspire.

Mamá me abrazó y luego nos separó para mirarme a los ojos.

−Bella solo te voy a decir que tengas cuidado, no quiero que te lastime, puede ser hermano de Alice e hijo de Esme, pero no quiere decir que sea como ellas, él viene de New York y a demostrado que no le importa besarse con una desconocida –dije mamá.

−si mamá eso lo tengo claro y no te preocupes estaré bien. Mamá él me dijo que nunca había considerado a una chica su amiga tanto como a mí –dije.

−está bien amor, sabes que cualquier cosa siempre estaré aquí para ti –dijo mamá volviendo a abrazarme.

Subí a mi habitación y cuando estaba por la mitad de estas, mamá me llamó.

−bonita pulsera, no la había visto ¿te la regalo Edward?

−sí y mira –dije devolviéndome y enseñándole los dijes.

−tiene la fecha de hoy –dijo mamá mirando la nota musical.

−y las cajitas de regalo tienen la fecha de cuando me regalo la pulsera –dije.

−bueno, por lo menos sabe hacer un regalo –dijo mamá –está linda la pulsera.

−mamá si Alice te pregunta, fue mi admirador secreto quien me la regalo, quiero molestarla un rato con eso.

Me sonrió y yo volví a subir las escaleras. Fui a mi habitación estaba exactamente igual a como la deje, mamá nunca entraba a mi habitación, el edredón estaba más en el suelo que en la cama, las almohadas estaban tiradas por toda la cama. En el escritorio no había un lugar donde poner algo más y tenía que ir brincando por mi habitación por el montón de cosas que tenía en el suelo.

Era hora de acomodar la habitación, _¿Qué estará haciendo Alice?_, sinceramente prefería salir con Alice que ordenar.

No podía evadirlo más así que comencé a ordenar mi recamara.

**Alice P.O.V.**

A pesar de que quería estar con Jasper, estar con Rosalie también era divertido, estábamos planeando mi cumpleaños que es nada más y nada menos que en Halloween.

−pero Alice ¿no crees que deberías cambiar la temática de tu fiesta? ¿Por qué no haces una fiesta normal? A lo grande pero normal –dijo Rosalie.

−no, es mi fiesta y a mí me gusta así, es mas ya tengo diseñado tu disfraz –dije sacando mi portafolios de debajo de la mesa –los disfraces de ustedes siempre son de princesa y príncipe.

−si igual de tontos que quien los hace.

−por eso te diseñe uno de pirata, tu eres una mujer fuerte y audaz te luce este disfraz –dije enseñándole el boceto –si te gusta te puedo tomar las medidas ahora mismo.

−está espectacular, Alice no cambies la temática de la fiesta –dijo Rosalie sonriendo – ¿y mi osito? ¿De qué se va a disfrazar?

−obvio de pirata, serian como Will Turner y Elizabeth Swann –dije sonriendo.

− ¿y cuál sería tu disfraz?

−de campanita diabólica –dije sonriendo, Rosalie alzo una ceja.

− ¿de qué? –pregunto.

−mira, sería un disfraz como el de campanita pero negro las alas también serian negras, transparentes, y el mismo peinado de campanita solo que en vez de rubio seria negro, el maquillaje seria oscuro –dije y le mostré el boceto.

−es genial.

−obvio, lo diseñe yo –dije riéndome.

−a ver los demás –dijo Rosalie.

Le pase los bocetos y estuvimos revisándolos un rato.

−déjame adivinar, Jasper será Peter Pan diabólico –dijo Rosalie.

−no ese fue un boceto que hice pero no me gusto, será un soldado –dije.

−pero me gusta el Peter Pan diabólico –dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

−está bien, se queda el Peter Pan diabólico –dije rodando los ojos, la verdad es que me encantaba que Jasper llevara el mismo estilo de disfraz que yo.

− ¿este será el de Bella? –dijo enseñándome otro boceto.

−si… −dije.

El disfraz de Bella era de princesa, como el de Mia en el diario de la princesa I, con un antifaz, siempre me encanto ese vestido, la tela, los colores, todo, pero a mí no me hubiera quedado bien. Bella si lo haría lucir, aparte de que ya tenía un plan para ella, claro que necesitaría la ayuda de Edward.

−Alice… −dijo Rosalie con reproche.

− ¿sí?

− ¿Por qué el disfraz de Edward combina con el de Bella?

−pues porque lucen muy bien juntos.

−Alice me vas a disculpar pero Edward no es para Bella, ella es muy linda, agradable y sencilla para ese necio, desagradable y pretencioso hermano que tienes –dijo Rosalie.

−lo dices porque siempre bromea conmigo –dije – pero créeme Edward es lo que Bella busca, además es solo para darles un empujoncito, los dos están loquitos por el otro.

−si… claro, ¡ay Alice! Eso no me gusta –dijo Rosalie.

−ya verás que todo saldrá bien –dije sonriendo.

Le tome las medidas a Rosalie y Jasper. En la tarde Emmett me llevo a la casa de Bella para tomarle las medidas a ella.

−hola Renée ¿esta Bella?

−sí, llego hace rato –dijo Renée –pasa.

−gracias –dije sonriéndole y fui hasta la habitación de Bella.

Allí estaba ella, arreglando su habitación, caminaba de un lugar a otro buscándole puesto a las cosas.

−hola Bella –salude.

−hola Alice.

−oye necesito tus medidas para el disfraz para mi cumpleaños –dije.

−Alice…

−Alice, nada –dije tomándola de la muñeca y arrastrándola la parte limpia de la habitación.

Le estaba tomando las medidas para el disfraz cuando me percate que la pulsera tenía algo diferente.

Le tome la muñeca y vi un nuevo dije con forma de nota musical.

− ¿viste a tu admirador secreto?

−no, me dejo el dije en la puerta con una nota que decía "para mi Bella" –dijo contemplando el dije.

− ¿y porque una nota musical?

−no lo sé.

Algo me olía a gato encerrado, pero no le seguí preguntando, tenía que concentrarme en el disfraz, faltaba un mes para mi cumpleaños y quería que todo saliera perfecto.

− ¿Cómo será mi disfraz? –pregunto Bella aburrida.

−será algo así como el diario de la princesa con cenicienta –dije –el vestido lo copie de la película pero llevaras una máscara.

− ¿y porque la máscara?

−porque es una fiesta de disfraces.

− ¿y porque es el diario de la princesa con cenicienta?

−porque llevaras zapatillas de cristal y la máscara, ¿nunca has visto la nueva cenicienta?

−si…

−bueno, ella es como tú solo que con trabajo y con una madrastra mala en vez de la Renée buena –dije –las dos se visten horrible y van a dar un cambio drástico con el disfraz.

− ¿Qué tienes planeado, Alice Cullen? –pregunto Bella suspicaz.

−la mejor de mis fiestas –dije sonriendo.

− ¿y cómo ira Edward disfrazado?

−aun no lo sé, él es tan necio para todo –mentí, en lo primero, lo segundo es cien por ciento verdad − ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

−solo curiosidad.

Después de tomar las medidas ayude a Bella a acomodar su habitación, ¡esta mujer si es desordenada! ¡Ni Emmett lo es tanto!

−Bella por dios, ¿Por qué eres tan desordenada?

−es la primera vez que lo tengo así y tú lo sabes –dijo Bella seria, mientras ordenaba sus blusas –como iba al hospital a visitar a Edward y me quedaba todo el día allá, no me quedaba tiempo para ordenar nada, además que tenía que ir a clases y limpiar la casa, llegaba cansada acá y solo me tiraba en la cama a dormir.

−quieres mucho a mi hermano –dije –si no fuera así no te hubieras molestado en ir tanto para allá.

−sí, lo quiero mucho –dijo triste pero soñadoramente.

Después de hablar un rato más con Bella llamé a Edward para que me viniera a buscar. No contesto. Volví a marcar y nada. Llame a la casa.

− _¿aló?_

−hola mami, soy Alice.

−_hola amor ¿Qué pasó?_

−le puedes decir a Edward que me venga a buscar a casa de Bella.

−_llámalo a su celular, salió hace un rato_ –dijo mamá.

−está bien, ya lo llamo –dije –adiós mami.

Colgué.

− ¿pasa algo?

−Edward no contesta su celular y mamá dice que salió hace un rato.

−déjame ver a mí –dijo Bella.

Agarro su celular y llamó.

−nada, no contesta –dijo después de un rato.

−mejor me voy caminando –dije –lástima que el vejestorio se daño.

− ¡Hey! No ofendas a mi camioneta, lo que pasa es que aun no encuentro un buen mecánico que cobre barato.

− ¿y qué hay de a quien le compraste eso? –Pregunte –si te lo vendió en "buenas" condiciones, puede que pueda ponerlo en "buenas" condiciones.

−cierto y ese es Jacob, gracias Alice por eso te quiero –dijo abrazándome.

−es que yo soy yo ¿Qué quieres que te diga? –dije sonriéndole.

−será mejor que te marches –dijo Bella sonriendo –se te hará de noche y no habrás llegado a tu casa.

−claro Bella, échame, así puedes ver a tu admirador secreto –dije fingiendo tristeza.

−sabes que no es así –dijo Bella sonriendo.

−lo sé, tú me quieres mucho como para echarme por algo así –dije abrazándola.

Salí de la casa de Bella y me fui a la casa. Pasé por la plaza y allí vi estacionado el Volvo plateado de Edward. Debía estar con los Vulturi.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Edward entrar en la patrulla de Charlie junto al amigo de Bella, Jacob. Tanto él como mi hermano estaban golpeados y ambas narices estaban ensangrentadas. Los Vulturi estaban allí hablando con uno de los policías, estaban formando una algarabía.

− ¡Edward! –grite acercándome.

−hola Alice ¿Qué tal todo? –dijo con una de sus sonrisas torcidas, le goteaba de la nariz.

− ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hiciste?

−qué bueno que estas aquí, me ahorras ir para tu casa a darle la noticia a Esme –dijo Charlie.

− ¿noticia? –dije un poco asustada.

−me llevo detenido a tu hermano –dijo Charlie serio _¿Cuándo no?_

−oye Alice, lleva mi auto a casa –dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

−tu cállate –le dije a Edward, puede que sea mayor que yo pero quien lo manda, Jacob se rio de él y Edward estuvo a punto de darle un paliza − ¿Por qué quedo detenido?

−por pelearse con Jacob.

−Edward… −dije con reproche.

−toma, te cuidado y dile a mamá que se que me lo merezco y entiendo si no me quiere ir a buscar –dijo Edward entregándome las llaves del auto, alzó la cabeza para parar la hemorragia.

Las tome y me hice hacia atrás para que la patrulla arrancara.

−te voy a matar Edward Cullen.

−oye Alice, la culpa la tiene ese tal Jacob, tu hermano estaba hablando por teléfono cuando él llego y comenzó a molestar a Cullen, el primer golpe lo lanzó el niño mimado de New York –dijo Heidi.

− ¿Cuál de los dos? –pregunte irónica, estaba molesta.

−esa esta buena –dijo Dimitri riendo −, ese chico, Jacob, fue el que empezó todo.

Subí al auto asustada, puse las luces de emergencia y encendí el auto.

Iba a treinta kilómetros por hora, cuando llegue a casa mamá salió extrañada.

−mamá, detuvieron a Edward –dije molesta.

− ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –pregunto mamá impresionada.

−por pelearse con un chico, Charlie se lo llevo a la estación de policía.

−lo ira a buscar Carlisle, yo no voy –dijo mamá seria y se volvió hacia la casa.

−él sabe que se merece que lo lleven a la comisaria y que entiende que no lo quieras ir a buscar –dije fue cuando se me paso el enojo y pase a la preocupación –pero sí que se dieron duro, a Edward le sangraba bastante la nariz.

−igual no voy a ir, quien lo manda a pelear en la calle –dijo mamá molesta –Carlisle lo irá a buscar mañana después de que salga del hospital.

**Hello every body!!**

**Por fin pude actualizar, ¡dios! He estado fatal con los exámenes, ayer presente, el miércoles otro, de las mejores materias de mundo (nótese el más puro de los sarcasmos) matematicas II y circuitos electricos I.**

**¿Qué tal estuvo el capitulo? Esme no es un caramelito a la hora de que a sus hijos lo detengan ¿no?**

**¿Qué les pareció la sorpresa de Edward? Sinceramente me encanto, yo estaña escribiendo y pensando: ¡dios! Quiero un hombre así, que me dedique canciones y sea tan lindo.**

**Chicas para los próximos capítulos son un poco… tristes. El próximo capítulo es un Edward P.O.V.**

**Por si no lo han notado, me he olvidado un poco de las relaciones entre Emmett y Rosalie y Alice y Jasper, estoy trabajando un poquito en eso.**

**Muchísimas gracias a: strangeeers, alexita-26, writerscompulsive, cami-vero, marceela mac y lexa0619.**

**Nos leemos pronto, para la semana de 6 de abril, tengo unos dias libres y ya que en el pueblo donde vivo no hay internet, no puedo actualizar :(. Los quiero mucho, dejen reviews, de pana, son mi combustible para escribir.**

**Bye :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Edward P.O.V.**

Salí a la plaza para ver si allí estaba los chicos, tenía tiempo que no iba a hablar con ellos, fui en mi auto y allí estaban.

−hola chicos –salude después de estacionar y acercarme a ellos.

−Cullen, tiempo sin verte, me dijeron que estabas enfermo –dije Jane.

−si… y hubiera venido enfermo pero a mi padre se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hospitalizarme –dije sonriendo –y cuéntenme ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

−Mmm, nada… solo que hay un nuevo niño mimado que nos ha estado desafiando –dijo Renata pensativa –el mismo que viste el otro día.

−sí, lo conozco, es Jacob, estudio conmigo en New York.

−el chico tiene una moto pero no se compara con las nuestras –dijo Felix.

Y así siguieron contándome, y no solo de Jacob, sino de todo lo que había pasado esos días.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo atendí sin siquiera ver quién era.

− ¿aló?

−_hola Edward ¿Qué tal?_

−hola James, bien, por fin estoy fuera de ese estúpido hospital –dije alejándome de los chicos, me apoye en mi auto − ¿y tal todos por allá?

−_bien, Victoria está estudiando algo, no sé que es, Laurent está en su computadora y hasta hace un momento estaba con mi guitarra_ –dijo James –_hermano, parecemos almas en pena, estamos de un aburrido._

−y eso que están en New York si estuvieran aquí se hubieran suicidado –dije riendo.

−_oye ¿y tu chica?_

−bien, hace un rato la lleve a su casa después de haber estado toda la mañana con ella, tocarle una melodía, almorzar juntos y haberle regalado un dije para una pulsera que le obsequie el otro día –dije sonriendo.

−_casi me puedo imaginar la cara de tonto que debes tener ahorita _–dijo riéndose.

−que gracioso –dije − ¿Qué tal las clases?

−_ni me lo recuerdes, hermano nadie me cree que tengo fundido el cerebro_ –dijo James, me reí –_es enserio, me han dado unos dolores de cabeza horribles, yo creo que voy a necesitar lentes, por cierto conseguí los tuyos de contacto._

− ¿enserio? –dije sorprendido, los había olvidado completamente

−_sí, estaban debajo del la mesa de tu computadora, hermano eran para ponérselos no para dejarlos botados por allí_ –dijo James riéndose.

−y si me los puse, una o dos veces –dije riéndome –molestan mucho.

−_hermano ayer vino tu abuelo, esta demacrado, ahora si se parece a ti –_dijo James –_quería saber si habías mandado a buscar tus cosas, cuando las vio me pregunto si me había comunicado contigo y, bueno, le dije que habías estado enfermo, que ayer te iban a dar de alta. Luego de eso solo dijo un "aja" y se fue._

−yo no pienso buscar o mandar a buscar mis cosas, yo deje todo lo que él me regalo o compre con su dinero allá.

−_ya, eso lo sé tienes porque repetírmelo._

−y yo no estoy demacrado –dije.

−_no, no lo estas pero si tienes aspecto de estarlo, me imagino que habrás perdido unos 5 kilos mientras estuviste en el hospital._

−solo 3 –dije riendo.

−_saludos te mandan Victoria y Laurent que acaban de llegar y ¿qué has sabido de Jacob?_

−nada… hasta ahora –dije, una moto se había acercado y al quitarse el casco descubrí que era Jacob –saluda a los chicos por mí, adiós

No espere a que James se despidiera, corte la llamada y me quede allí recostado de mi auto.

−Cullen, que bueno verte –dijo Jacob con una sonrisa irónica.

−quisiera poder decir lo mismo, Black –dije serio.

−oye que lindo auto ¿te lo regalaron tus papis? ¿O fue tu abuelito? –Pregunto Jacob, entrecerré los ojos, los chicos miraban atentos –mira Cullen solo vine para decirte que te estás metiendo en aguas profundas y dado que no sabes nadar…

−vaya Black ¿has estado viendo el padrino? –Dije borlón –porque sinceramente no entiendo lo que quieres decir.

−estoy diciendo que no te metas con ella, yo la conozco de mucho antes que tú y la quiero –dijo − ¿Qué quieres con ella?

−no sé de quién estás hablando –dije extrañado –Jacob creo que el frio te está afectando el cerebro.

−estoy hablando de Bella, te he visto con ella –dijo Jacob − ¿Qué quieres con ella?

−eso no te incumbe Black –dije serio ¿conoce a Bella?

−solo te digo que si no quieres terminar con tu lindo rostro partido será mejor que te alejes de Bella.

−no me hagas reír, crees que porque estuviste tragando e inyectándote esteroides me vas a venir a amenazarme –dije riéndome.

−así se habla Cullen –gritaron los chicos.

−no sé porque pero siempre tus amiguitos consiguen que mi paciencia se agote –dijo Jacob.

− ¿y qué vas a ser? Aquí no hay escaleras y Mike no está aquí.

−pero Edward nos tiene a nosotros –dijo Jane, sonriendo con malicia.

− ¡cierto! –gritaron los demás.

−gracias por acabar con mi paciencia idiotas –dijo Jacob y se abalanzó contra mí.

Lo esquive y él volvió a arremeter contra mí, esta vez no pude esquivarlo me golpeo de lleno en el estomago, allí fue cuando me di cuenta de que la pelea iba en serio.

Rápidamente me acomode, justo a tiempo, Jacob me estaba lanzando un puntapié a la cara, lo esquive y le di un puñetazo en la nariz, me golpeo un hombro, ¡y vaya que me dolió!, nos lanzamos golpes y no supimos de nada a nuestro alrededor. Me golpeo el labio y sintió como mis dientes penetraban la carne y luego comenzó a salir la sangre, él no se quedo ileso, pude darle en el ojo (al igual que él a mí) además de unos cuantos golpes por todo el cuerpo, ¿Quién gaño? No tengo idea, él también logro hacerme daño.

Logro agarrarme un brazo y me lo llevo detrás de la espalda, eso duele a horrores, le di un puntapié en la pierna y luego lo pise para que me soltara, lo hizo solo para darme un fuerte golpe en la nariz.

En ese momento volví a la realidad y hoy a los chicos gritar al voltearme Jacob logro tumbarme y desde el suelo vi la patrulla de policía, sentí como me golpeaban las costillas dejándome sin respiración momentáneamente, tumbe a Jacob al piso, la gracia no me salió como quería, me cayó encima privándome el aire. No sé de donde saque fuerzas pero logre quitarme a Jacob de encima y de paso golpearlo en la base del estomago.

Unas fuertes mano tomaron las mías y me ayudaron a pararme, era Felix, estaba un poco trastornado, el padre de Charlie estaba cerca de nosotros.

−pon tus manos hacia atrás –me ordenó.

−No se preocupe jefe Swan no voy a escaparme –dije mientras sentía como bajaba la sangre por mi nariz.

Un policía ayudo a Jacob a levantarse y nos llevaron a la patrulla. En eso oí la voz de mi hermana.

− ¡Edward!

−hola Alice ¿Qué tal todo? –dije sonriendo.

− ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hiciste?

−qué bueno que estas aquí, me ahorras ir para tu casa a darle la noticia a Esme –dijo Charlie.

− ¿noticia? –dijo asustada.

−me llevo detenido a tu hermano –dijo Charlie.

−oye Alice, lleva mi auto a casa –le dije.

−tu cállate –me dijo molesta, Jacob se rió, estuve a punto de golpearlo, no era muy buena idea hacerlo allí en la patrulla − ¿Por qué quedo detenido?

−por pelearse con Jacob.

−Edward… −dijo Alice con reproche.

−toma, te cuidado y dile a mamá que se que me lo merezco y entiendo si no me quiere ir a buscar –dije entregándole las llaves del auto, finalmente alcé la cabeza para parar la hemorragia.

La patrulla arranco y vi que los chicos se le acercaban a Alice. Trate de despejar mi mente pero que va, ya comenzaba a sentir los dolores característicos de una pelea, podía asegurar que tenía una costilla o dos rotas y me dolían los brazos, el rostro, mi nariz…

− ¿Qué pasa Cullen? ¿Te duele algo? –dijo Jacob burlón.

−cállate Black, siempre dicen "tienen derecho a permanecer callados" yo digo: tienes el deber de permanecer callado.

Al llegar a la comisaria nos hicieron sentarnos en unas sillas frente a un escritorio al cual se sentó Charlie.

−hola Charlie, ¿Qué tal están Renée y Bella? –pregunto Jacob limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo.

−están bien, pero no estamos aquí para tener una charla amena –dijo Charlie.

Trataba de moverme lo menos posible, las costillas me dolían mucho, la hemorragia de la nariz estaba parando, pero solo un poco.

−según los chicos Vulturi el que comenzó todo esto fuiste tú –dijo Charlie.

−claro que van a decir eso, están del lado de Cullen –dijo Jacob cruzándose de brazos.

El típico discurso de Jacob.

−Charlie, tu sabes que yo no soy de los que pelea me conoces prácticamente desde que nací, en cambio ¿que conoces de él? –Dijo Jacob –él fue quien comenzó todo.

−Edward ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

−jefe Swan, yo sé que lo que hicimos estuvo mal, no le voy a decir que yo nunca he peleado por sería la mentira más grande que he dicho, pero si le voy a decir que los chicos y yo estábamos tranquilos hasta que Jacob llegó –dije serio –él llegó y comenzó a amenazarme. Yo hice mal, porque lo que se hace con este tipo de personas es ignorarlas, pero no, fui y atice más el fuego.

− ¡por dios Cullen! Ese es el discurso que peor has recitado y apuesto a que Charlie te lo va a creer. Charlie no me digas que le creíste –dijo Jacob, _me pregunto porque no estará estudiando actuación_.

−pues si le creo, sé que sus padres son muy buenas personas, los hermanos de Edward son chicos tranquilos –dijo Charlie.

−pero él estuvo en New York, pudo haber cambiado –dijo Jacob.

−gracias por decirlo Jacob, recuerda que tú también estuviste en New York, tú también pudiste haber cambiado –dije.

−tiene razón –dijo Charlie –se quedaran aquí hasta que vengan sus padres a recogerlos, llamare a Billy. Esme ya debe estar en camino.

−no lo creo, mamá puede ser muy gentil, pero no le digas que estás en líos porque no va a aparecer –dije –creo que tendré que pasar la noche aquí, en tal caso papá vendrá mañana. Creo.

−porque eres la oveja negra de la familia –dijo Jacob.

Charlie nos condujo hasta una celda pero no la cerro, solo era para que tuviéramos donde pasar el rato. Me acosté en una de las camas y coloque un brazo encima de mis ojos para tapar la luz.

−veo que te ganaste a Charlie, otro más a la lista de los adoradores de Cullen –dijo Jacob.

−cállate Jacob –dije fastidiado.

−te apuesto a que dejaría de adorarte cuando le diga que sales con su hija.

−él sabe que salgo con su hija.

− ¿sabe que gustas de Bella?

Me levante, ¡ay! Me dolió todo el cuerpo.

− ¿y a ti que te importa si lo sabe o no?

−te quiero lejos de ella, Cullen, sino el dolor y la angustia que sentiste en los pocos segundos que estuviste consiente cuando caíste por las escaleras te parecerá nada comparado con lo que te hare.

−Jacob, dime ¿me quieres matar? ¿Qué te hice para que quieras hacerlo?

−en realidad no, no quiero matarte –dijo Jacob pensativo –sabes no debiste haberte juntado con James y su escuadrón de idiotas, creo que si hubiéramos sido compañeros nada de esto hubiera pasado.

−al grano Jacob –dije con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas mientras que mi cabeza reposaba en mis manos tapándome los ojos.

−como tú fuiste el consentido de tu abuelo y tu abuelo es de los socios mayoritarios pudiste escoger dormitorio –dijo con rabia.

− ¿por eso es todo? –Dije sorprendido –sinceramente Jacob eres patético ¿y qué rayos tiene que ver que yo no hubiera compartido apartamento contigo?

−fácil, si hubieras sido mi compañero hubiéramos mandado en todo el colegio, pero tuviste que escoger el apartamento donde estaba James y así formar tu grupito que no dejaba de gastarnos bromas, en una de sus bromas nos acusaron de haber comenzado una guerra de comida, estuvimos dos semanas castigados, no podíamos salir después de clases, tuvimos que limpiar el comedor y la cocina y fichar los delitos cometidos en el colegio, además que ustedes fueron siempre el edificio predilecto.

−eres patético, ¿solo por eso me guardas rencor?

−no, también porque mi tío no dejaba de decirme lo perfecto que era el nieto de Carter Masen, mi propio tío te quería mas a ti que a mí –dijo Jacob –y cuando me expulsaron fue lo peor todos los rostros de los socios me miraban con odio y al final del pasillo se encontraba mi tío mirándome con desprecio.

−creo que te equivocaste de papel Jacob, estas interpretando el de una mujer –dije –estas peor que en una novela.

−ya verás como yo te dejo de novela –dijo Jacob levantándose con el puño alzado.

−Jacob, ya puedes salir, llego Billy –dijo Charlie, desde su escritorio.

Jacob no se fue sin antes terminar de partirme la nariz.

−nos vemos Cullen.

A eso de las 7 de la noche se fue Charlie y yo me quede prácticamente solo en la comisaria, solo estábamos Patrick, el otro policía, y yo.

−chico esa nariz esta horrible –dijo Patrick cuando fue a apagar la luz –ya vuelvo, te traeré unos hielos.

−gracias.

Después de unos pocos minutos tenía una bolsa con unos cuantos hielos sobre mi nariz.

− ¿tus padres no van a venir?

−mi madre no, tal vez mi padre, me da igual –dije, me sentía en el limbo, incapaz de pensar algo completamente coherente.

−oye chico ¿sabes jugar póquer? –pregunto Patrick.

−si…

−tengo una baraja en mi escritorio ¿quieres jugar?

−juguemos –dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me quite la bolsa de hielo y fuimos hasta su escritorio, allí comenzamos una larga partida de póquer. Después de eso nos fuimos dormir.

−que duermas bien, aunque allí…

−está bien, no me incomoda.

La cama era una simple colchoneta de gomaespuma, me quite la chaqueta y la doble para usarla de almohada. Me quede un rato viendo el techo y de pronto me senté en la cama dándome cuenta de algo:

Jacob sabía que estaba saliendo con Bella (si a eso podría llamársele salir), de hecho, él conocía a Charlie, la madre de Bella y sobre todo a Bella.

_¡Oh, Cullen! Él lo dijo, Charlie lo conoce prácticamente desde que nació y te apuesto a que ha sido amigo de Bella desde prácticamente el mismo tiempo._

Tal vez ella gusta de él y yo tratando de enamorarla. Me deje caer nuevamente en la cama y me dolió todo.

Luego de eso se me hizo difícil dormir y cada vez que dormía los veía a Bella y Jacob besándose, riendo juntos y yéndose agarrados de la mano, _Cullen eres patético_. Tampoco me dejaba dormir el dolor en las costillas y trataba de moverme lo menos posible para que no me molestara.

En la mañana, cuando por fin logre dormir sin la estúpida visión que tenia, llego papá.

−Edward, Edward –me llamó.

−Buenos días papá –lo salude abriendo los ojos.

−vamos hijo, tu madre ya te está preparando el desayuno, yo ya firme los papeles y recogí tu celular –dijo papá.

Me levante y me dolía todo el cuerpo.

−creo que tendremos que ir al hospital a sacarte unas placas de rayos X –dijo papá –tienes la nariz muy inflamada.

−está bien –dije sin prestarle atención, papá me miro asombrado, en ese momento vi a Charlie –espérame un momento necesito hablar con el jefe Swan.

Fui donde estaba Charlie.

−jefe Swan puedo hablar con usted un momento.

−claro, toma asiento.

−gracias, vera, me gusta su hija y solo quiero decirle que espero no haberle dado una mala impresión, aun no se lo he dicho a su hija porque no tengo el valor para decírselo y además quiero decírselo en el momento oportuno.

−veamos, no tienes valor para decírselo a mi hija pero tienes el valor de decírmelo a mí. Edward creo que Jacob te golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza.

−solo quería avisarle, para que la noticia no le cayera por sorpresa y para que vaya pensando su reacción cuando se lo diga a ella.

−créeme que esto me cayó de sorpresa –dijo Charlie claramente sorprendió.

−adiós jefe Swan, lamento lo que hemos causado –dije.

−adiós Edward, espero que esto no vuelva a suceder –dijo serio.

Salí de la comisaria y allí estaba mi padre esperándome dentro de su auto.

−sé que estoy en problemas –dije después de que cerrara la puerta − ¿Cuál será mi castigo?

−no te castigare, tal vez tu madre –dijo sonriendo.

−estoy molido, debo tener unas costillas rotas –dije –y me duelen los brazos.

−más tarde iremos al hospital –dijo papá –no creo que tengas algo fracturado.

No le discutí, podía aguantar mucho dolor si me lo proponía, después de una serie de eventos… desafortunados, y cuando le dije que debía tener unas costillas rotas era porque las debía tener, conocía perfectamente la molestia que producía.

Al llegar a casa fui a la cocina donde debía estar mamá.

−buenos días mamá –dije desanimado.

Me sorprendió su reacción, me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y se volteo. Papá se le acerco mientras que yo me fui a mi habitación indignado, sabía que mamá detestaba que uno se peleara, pero no sabía que lo detestara tanto.

Llegue a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama, muy mullida y cómoda cama. Cerré los ojos y de pronto sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado.

−tu padre me dijo lo que pasó, Charlie se lo contó –dijo mamá.

− ¿Cuándo hablo papá con Charlie?

−supongo que cuando estabas dormido –dijo mamá seria –Edward, me parece que he dejado muy claro que no me gusta que se peleen y menos en la calle, ¿Por qué terminaron peleándose? ¿Y quién es ese chico?

−él es Jacob, estudio conmigo en New York, siempre tuvimos cierta… rivalidad, y ahora quiere que me aleje de Bella –dije.

−así que la pelea ayer fue por Bella –dijo mamá picara.

Asentí.

−tu desayuno está listo y estas castigado una semana, al igual que el castigo de tu padre el otro día, no puedes salir de la casa –dijo mamá saliendo de la habitación.

Después de darme un baño baje a la cocina nuevamente y allí encontré a papá comiendo junto a mi desayuno.

− ¿Qué hora es? –pregunte.

−las… nueve y media de la mañana –dijo papá.

− ¿Dónde están los chicos?

−están comprando las telas para los disfraces para el cumpleaños de Alice –dijo papá.

Bostece y pero no llegue ni a la mitad del bostezo, la molestia en las costillas fue horrible, papá me miro desconcertado.

−me duelen las costillas –dije apoyando la cabeza en la mesa y agarrándome las costillas –me duele demasiado.

−será mejor que vayamos al hospital, pensaba que estabas bien, estabas caminando tan tranquilo que pensaba que no te dolía mucho –dijo papá levantándose de la silla –vamos.

Nunca había querido ir al hospital tanto como ahora, nos subimos al auto y después de unos minutos nos encontrábamos cruzado las puertas de la clínica.

**

* * *

**hola ¿que tal?

pues aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo.

jacob es una estupido, tonto, idiota.

dios! yo y mis ideas sadicas. pero si se ponen a ver eso le da emocion a la historia.

debo decir que los proximos... 2 capitulos? es lo mismo pero en diferentes puntos de vista, bueno, si avaza un poco.

gracias strangeeers, writerscomplusive, lexa0619 y lisbet777, saben lo mucho que aprecio sus reviews. (writers ingore tu invitacion al face por equivocacion, sorry)

les prometo que si dejan muchos reviews actualizo el miercoles sino se tendran que esperar hasta la semana que viene.

las quiero mucho, cuidense, dejen reviews, feliz semana santa, pascuas o simplemente semana:).

bye :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Carlisle P.O.V.**

La guardia había sido muy agitada, dos infartados, un accidente de tránsito, un cazador al que se le fue una bala, dándole al a su compañero en una pierna.

Después de devolverme unas 10 veces de mi oficina por los pacientes que querían verse volví a casa, agotado y con ganas de comerme un buen desayuno.

Entre a la casa y en la cocina se encontraban: Alice, Emmett y Esme.

− ¿y Edward? ¿Todavía durmiendo? –dije sonriendo.

−no, está en la comisaria –dijo Esme, estaba indignada.

− ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –dije asombrado.

−por pelearse con un chico –dijo Esme.

−está allí desde ayer en la tarde –dijo Alice tranquila mientras comía su cereal –pero vuelvo a decir el no fue quien comenzó, según los Vulturi, Edward estaba muy tranquilo hablando por teléfono y llegó Jacob a amenazarlo y fue él quien comenzó todo.

−yo no voy a ir a buscarlo –dijo Esme.

−mamá, a Edward no está esperando que vaya alguien a buscarlo, pienso yo que él sabe las consecuencias –dijo Emmett restándole importancia –él sabe que a ti no te gusta eso de dar "espectáculos" en la calle y nos has enseñado que eso está mal visto.

−voy a buscarlo –dije.

Salí nuevamente hacia el auto y fui a la comisaria.

Charlie iba entrando a la estación de policía, lo alcance.

− Buen día Charlie –lo salude.

−buenos días Carlisle –me saludo –viene por Edward ¿no?

−así es –dije − ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

−según los chicos Vulturi, su hijo estaba hablando por teléfono cuando se acerco y comenzaron a discutir, Jacob fue quien comenzó todo y el primer golpe lo dio Jacob –dijo Charlie –yo les creo, conozco a Jacob, él es muy impulsivo, pero también me sorprende que haya ido a buscar pleitos.

−a mí también me sorprendió que Edward se metiera en líos. Jacob le habrá dado una paliza –dije.

−Jacob es fuerte y últimamente ha hecho ejercicio, pero Edward le dio unos buenos golpes a Jacob –dijo Charlie –será mejor que entremos, debes llenar unos formularios.

Entramos a la estación de policía, después de llenar los formularios y entregarme el celular de mi hijo, me llevo a donde estaba Edward.

−buenos días doctor Cullen –saludo Patrick desde su escritorio.

−buenos días Patrick –salude a su vez.

−su hijo es bueno jugando póquer y duerme mi mal ¿sabe? –dijo Patrick.

Patrick tenía unos 25 años y un poco gordo y risueño.

−lo primero no lo sabía, pero tampoco me sorprende, su abuelo es muy bueno jugando –dije sonriendo –y en cuanto a lo de dormir mal, sí lo sé.

Pasé a la celda y allí estaba Edward, durmiendo, me acerque al catre.

−Edward, Edward –lo llame.

−Buenos días papá –me saludo abriendo los ojos.

−vamos hijo, tu madre ya te está preparando el desayuno y yo ya firme los papeles –dije.

Se levanto todavía soñoliento.

−creo que tendremos que ir al hospital a sacarte unas placas de rayos X –dije, ya esperaba la cantaleta que iba a formar –tienes la nariz muy inflamada.

−está bien –dijo, me asombró, su mirada se fijo en otro sitio –espérame un momento necesito hablar con el jefe Swan.

Extrañado, fui hasta el auto a esperar y por suerte no espere mucho. Edward salió, al parecer lo único que tenia mal era la nariz, todavía seguía sorprendido por lo de ir al hospital.

−sé que estoy en problemas ¿Cuál será mi castigo? –dijo cuando cerró la puerta del auto.

−no te castigare, tal vez tu madre –dije sonriendo.

−estoy molido, debo tener unas costillas rotas –dijo recostándose más del asiento –y me duelen los brazos.

−más tarde iremos al hospital –dije mirándolo de reojo, no parecía que tuviera algo, solo se veía agotado y triste –no creo que tengas algo fracturado.

Entramos a la casa y pasamos directo a la cocina.

−buenos días mamá –saludo Edward cabizbajo.

Esme lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y siguió preparando el desayuno. Edward siguió hacia su habitación.

Le conté a Esme lo que Charlie me dijo que había sido prácticamente lo mismo que Alice dijo.

−fui muy dura con él ¿cierto? –pregunto triste.

−sí, deberías hablar con él, tú sabes que él te quiere –dije besándola.

−voy a hablar con él –dijo sonriéndome.

Subió mientras yo servía el desayuno, después de un rato Edward bajó y se sentó frente a su desayuno.

− ¿Qué hora es? –pregunto.

−las… nueve y media –dije consultando mi reloj, ya había perdido media mañana de sueño.

− ¿Dónde están los chicos?

−están comprando las telas para los disfraces para el cumpleaños de Alice.

Cuando bostezo, se quedo en medio del bostezo, hizo una mueca de dolor y pegó la cabeza de lo mesa mientras se sujetaba las costillas.

−me duelen las costillas –dijo adolorido –me duele demasiado.

−será mejor que vayamos al hospital, pensaba que estabas bien, estabas caminando tan tranquilo que pensaba que no te dolía mucho –dije levantándome de la silla –vamos.

Después de avisarle a Esme nos fuimos al hospital.

Llegamos a la sala de rayos X y allí le pedí al doctor Morgan las placas que quería.

Después de un rato entro Edward con las placas en la mano.

−esto es horrible –dijo Edward sentándose con cuidado frente a mi –a ver. Necesito calmantes y antiinflamatorios.

Vi las radiografías a la luz, me sorprendió que hubiera aguatado tanto sin quejarse, tenía cinco costillas fracturadas, tres de un lado y dos de otro.

−Edward, eres un mártir, tienes cinco costillas fracturadas y no sé como soportaste ese dolor toda la noche –dije sorprendido, me voltee para verlo.

Estaba desmayado en la silla, con las piernas puestas sobre el apoyabrazos, con la mejilla pegada al respaldar y la espalda al apoyabrazos contrario.

−Edward, Edward –lo llame, no reaccionaba.

Salí al pasillo y justamente venia pasando dos enfermeros.

−Bob, John, necesito su ayuda.

Entramos a mi oficina y levantaron a Edward para ponerlo en una camilla que tenía allí. Una capa de sudor le cubría la frente, se lo sequé y comencé a ponerle alcohol para que despertara.

−doctor, aquí tiene el café que me pidió –dijo John entrando nuevamente a la oficina con un vaso de café que minutos antes le había pedido –está bien dulce.

−gracias John –dije y asintiendo con la cabeza salió.

Después de un rato Edward reaccionó.

−toma esto –dije entregándole el vaso de café que todavía mantenía su calor.

Se levanto un poco, le puse el vaso en los labios y bebió un sorbo, arrugo la nariz. Las manos le templaban, alejó el vaso.

−toma un poco más, te hará bien –dije.

Tomó un poco más.

−está muy dulce –dijo y se volvió a recostar.

− ¿te encuentras bien?

−un poco.

Cuando se repuso por completo le vendé el tórax y termine de revisar las placas.

−no tienes fractura en la nariz, solo esta golpeada –dije sentándome en la camilla donde sentía acostado –el hombro izquierdo está lesionado.

−pudo haber sido de cuando me golpeo el hombro y luego me lo llevó hacia atrás pegándomelo de la espalda.

−en la casa tengo un cabestrillo ¿cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz del hombro?

−me caí –dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Después le preguntaría mejor, por ahora era mejor que descansara y que comiera.

Nos fuimos a casa nuevamente y ya los chicos habían regresado. Alice fue a abalanzarse sobre Edward.

− ¡hey! Ven acá –dije atrapándola.

− ¿Por qué?

Edward pasó besando la mejilla de su hermana y subió sin siquiera decir nada.

− ¿Qué le pasa?

−solo está agotado –dije sonriéndole a mi pequeña –al igual que yo.

Subí y al pasar frente a la habitación de Edward lo vi acostado.

Esme estaba en la habitación acostada revisando unos papeles.

−hola amor –saludó.

−hola querida.

− ¿porque tardaron?

−después de hacerle las placas Edward se desmayó en la silla –dije –después de que reaccionara esperamos un rato más y nos vinimos.

−mi pequeño –dijo Esme triste.

−tiene 5 costillas rotas, una lesión en el hombro y no se siente bien –dije –hay que dejarlo tranquilo, que descanse.

Esme me abrazo y yo le pasé un brazo por los hombros. Después de asearme volví a la cama y dormí hasta la hora de la cena.

Cuando baje estaba todo servido. Nos sentamos a la mesa y cuando ya habíamos comer llegó Edward.

−buenas tardes –dijo soñoliento.

−hola hijo ¿qué tal dormiste? –le pregunto Esme con una sonrisa.

−no tan bien como hubiera querido –dijo sentándose a la mesa.

− ¿ves hermano por eso tienes que pelear con alguien de tu tamaño? –dijo Alice.

− ¿Qué? ¿Conoces a quien le dio la paliza? –pregunto Emmett.

−sí, es amigo de Bella y debo decir que es muy odioso –dijo Alice –cuando Bella me lo presento le tendí la mano y ni siquiera me la estrecho, me miro con odio.

− ¿y cómo es? –pregunto Emmett.

−es alto, un poco más que Edward y musculoso, más que tu Emmett.

−Edward, lo que querías era suicidarse –dijo Emmett riéndose.

−él no fue quien comenzó –dije.

Edward no prestaba atención a la conversación, jugaba con la cena perdido en sus pensamientos.

Seguimos comiendo y los chicos siguieron hablando mientras que Esme miraba preocupada a Edward.

Después de comer fuimos al jardín a contemplar las estrellas.

−buenas noches –se despidió Edward y sin esperar respuesta entro a la casa.

−pero ¿Qué le pasa? –pregunto Emmett.

−le golpearon hasta el orgullo –dijo Alice.

−voy a hablar con él –dijo Esme y entro a la casa.

**Esme P.O.V.**

Me pasé todo el día preocupada por Edward, se veía tan triste. Sabía que había sido muy dura con él.

A la hora del almuerzo nos sentamos a la mesa solo Alice, Emmett y yo. Carlisle y Edward estaban dormidos.

−solo me falta tomarle las medidas a Edward –dijo Alice.

−suerte con eso –dijo Emmett.

Después de almorzar fui para la habitación de Edward, sentaba dormido bocarriba, su rostro estaba inexpresivo.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y le acaricie los cabellos.

−Bella, por favor, no… –susurró melancólicamente.

_¿Qué estará soñando? _

Salí de la habitación y fui al estudio a adelantar mi trabajo, tenía que diseñar los ambientes de una casa para un artista, también tenía que diseñar la decoración de una nueva tienda en Port Angeles.

−mamá, necesito que me ayudes con los patrones para los disfraces –dijo Alice.

−claro, vamos al comedor –dije sonriendo.

Después de ayudar a Alice con los patrones, aunque prácticamente no hice nada, comencé a hacer la cena.

− ¿en qué te ayudo? –pregunto Emmett desde el umbral.

−saltea eso vegetales y que no se te quemen –dije.

Terminamos todo y con Alice llevamos todo a la mesa del comedor. Cuando estaba todo listo bajó Carlisle.

−buenas tarde familia –dijo sonriendo.

−hola papá –dijeron los chicos sonriendo.

Nos sentamos a comer y en ese momento bajó Edward.

−buenas tardes –dijo soñoliento.

−hola hijo ¿qué tal dormiste? –le pregunte sonriéndole.

−no tan bien como hubiera querido –dijo sentándose a la mesa.

−ves hermano, por eso tienes que pelear con alguien de tu tamaño –dijo Alice.

− ¿Qué? ¿Conoces a quien le dio la paliza? –pregunto Emmett.

−sí, es amigo de Bella y debo decir que es muy odioso –dijo Alice –cuando Bella me lo presento le tendí la mano y ni siquiera me la estrecho, me miro con odio.

− ¿y cómo es? –pregunto Emmett.

−es alto, un poco más que Edward y musculoso, más que tú, Emmett –dijo Alice.

−Edward, lo que querías era suicidarse –dijo Emmett riéndose.

−él no fue quien comenzó –dijo Carlisle.

Edward no prestaba atención, solo jugaba con su comida. _¿Qué le pasaba?_, me tenia preocupada.

Después de comer salimos a ver las estrellas que rara vez se veían en Forks. Edward se despidió y entro a la casa.

−pero ¿Qué le pasa? –pregunto Emmett.

−le golpearon hasta el orgullo –dijo Alice sonriendo.

−voy a hablar con él –dije y lo seguí.

Cuando llegue a su habitación estaba quitándose los zapatos, tenía una mueca de dolor.

−déjame a mi –dije acercándome.

−no, yo puedo –dijo.

− ¡oh vamos Edward! Deja que te quite los zapatos es mejor que no hagas esos movimientos –dije sonriendo.

Le ayude a quitarse los zapatos

−mamá podía hacerlo solo –dijo con fastidio.

−amor, soy tu madre y sabes que estoy aquí para lo que sea –dije –hoy me necesitas para cambiarte de ropa.

Se asomó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y acepto a que lo ayudara. Se quito el cabestrillo y se desabotono la camisa. Le busque un pijama en el armario.

Tenía todo el torso vendado, al igual que el hombro izquierdo.

−yo que pensaba que la peleas por una chica solo eran en las películas –dije riéndome.

−ni me lo recuerdes –dijo Edward rodando los ojos.

−dime que tienes –le dije cuando se acostó en su cama.

Me senté a su lado.

−solo estoy cansado –dijo.

−Edward, esa cara no es de cansancio, es me tristeza, de decepción –dije –tiene de todo menos cansancio. No será por un orgullo herido ¿verdad?

−no, es solo… nada, solo me deprime estar tan limitado –dijo –sin poder quitarme yo mismo los zapatos, teniendo que dejar que mi madre me ayude a cambiarme de ropa…

−amor, no te preocupes por eso –dije sonriéndole –preocúpate en como trataras de evadir a Alice para que te tome las medidas para el disfraz.

− ¿disfraz?

−sí, el de su cumpleaños el día de Halloween –dije.

−creo que voy a visitar a los chicos en New York –dijo medio sonriendo.

−no creo que te sabes de esta –dije –a ver, ¿tiene que ver con Bella por lo que estas así?

Se quedo un rato pensativo.

−sí, mamá, la quiero, la adoro, nunca había sentido algo así por alguien y saber que Jacob, que también la quiere, la conoce desde pequeños me hace sentir como que estoy luchando en una batalla que desde el principio tengo perdida –dijo triste.

− ¿pero qué estás diciendo? No sabes los sentimientos de Bella para decir eso, a lo mejor tienes razón, es posible que te quiera a ti, así como también es posible que quiera a alguien que no sea ustedes dos –dije.

−tienes razón, pero simplemente no puedo evitar ponerme así –dijo Edward.

−deja de preocuparte por esas cosas, solo piensa en las cosas que te hagan alegre –dije sonriéndole –a ver, no quiero más esa mirada triste y mate, quiero una mirada alegre, brillante y una hermosa sonrisa en ese rostro.

−lo intentare –dijo sonriendo un poco –mamá ¿no tengo un ojo morado?

−no…la nariz es lo que se te ve mal –dije sonriendo.

−en la tarde, tuve que estornudar y volví a sangrar por la nariz, además que las costillas me dolieron demasiado.

− ¿de veras no tendrás el tabique fracturado?

−vimos las placas y no se veía fractura –dijo Edward −solo fue una vena.

−ya veo –dije –será mejor que te deje descansar, buenas noches.

Le di un beso en la frente y salí de la habitación.

− ¿mamá?

− ¿sí? –conteste volteándome desde el umbral de la puerta.

−te quiero –dijo Edward con una sonrisa soñolienta.

−y yo a ti amor, pero no se lo digas a tu padre, se pondrá celoso –dije sonriéndole.

Me fui a acostar y ya mi marido estaba en la cama.

− ¿Por qué me voy a poner celoso? –dijo sonriéndome.

−porque quiero a un chico mucho más joven que tú –dije.

Me tomo por la cintura y me haló hacia él para poder besarme. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y tuve que bajar a atender.

hola ¿que ta?

como prometi aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo.

muchas gracias por los reviews, 6, no esta mal.

bueno aqui estan los P.O.V de Carlisle y Esme. Podre Edward, si sufre.

otra vez gracias en especial a writerscompulsive, lisbet777, lexa0619, natalycullen, lau-hb, unodostresquehoraes.

ahora si no actualizo hasta la semana que viene, así que feliz semana, cuidense, las quiero.

bye :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Bella P.O.V.**

Seguía contemplando mi pulsera y los dos dijes que tenía en ella, sus eslabones en forma de corazón… era tan hermosa.

Papá llegó tarde, era raro que lo hiciera.

−hola querido –lo saludó Renée – ¿Qué tal tu día?

−bien, solo hubo problemas esta tarde en la plaza –dijo Charlie.

−hola papá –salude desde arriba de las escaleras.

−hola Bella, el hijo de los Cullen y Jacob pelearon –dijo papá –a Jacob ya lo fueron a buscar, pero Edward se quedo al parecer ese será el castigo que le puso Esme.

− ¿pelearon? Pero que… ¿Por qué? –pregunte confundida.

−parece ser que Jacob comenzó todo, llegó, comenzó a discutir y Edward le respondía, según los Vulturi: Jacob fue quien dio el primer golpe.

−no puedo creer eso de Jacob –dijo mamá –él es tan simpático y tranquilo, seguro que quien comenzó todo fue Edward.

−yo sí creo que allá sido Jacob quien comenzó –dije –él está distinto.

Fuimos a la cocina y allí mamá tenia listo un estofado, era casi lo único que sabía hacer Renée.

− ¿Quién quedo peor? –pregunto mamá.

−yo diría que fue un empate, los dos tenían la nariz rota y Jacob tenía un ojo hinchado pero no vi que se estuvieran quejando por algo –dijo Charlie.

−después de cenar los voy a llamar –dije.

−tal vez a Jacob, pero Edward no te puede contestar, el celular está en mi escritorio, sabes, rutina.

−cierto…

Después de comer fui a mi habitación y marque el número de la casa de Jacob.

− _¿aló?_

−hola Billy soy Bella, ¿y Jacob?

−_esta acostado, pero ya te lo paso _–llamó a Jacob.

−_hola Bella ¿Qué tal?_

−hola, papá me dijo que peleaste, ¿te encuentras bien?

−_si estoy bien, solo tengo una pequeña fractura en la nariz y un ojo hinchado pero aparte de eso solo unos pequeños golpes._

−ya veo, bueno era para saber que tal estabas, ¿todavía vamos a ir mañana a la hoguera? –pregunte.

−_claro, los únicos que me detienen a llevarte son: Charlie y Renée _–dijo Jacob riendo_ –hasta luego Bella._

−adiós Jacob –ma despedí.

Quería hablar con Edward, saber como estaba, él era quien más me preocupaba, no solo porque la diferencia de tamaños y musculatura eran notables sino porque lo quería y quería saber si estaba bien.

¿Por qué se habrán peleado? Al parecer ya se conocían y no se llevan muy bien. Fue cuando me di cuenta: Jacob había tratado mal a Alice porque era hermana de Edward y cuando le dije que estaba esperando a Edward pude ver cierta disconformidad, también cuando se encontraron en la esquina Edward le había pitado porque se había metido así como así frente al auto y Jacob le hizo un gesto grosero con la mano, por eso Edward se había molestado. Tal vez estaba molesto porque Jacob vino a visitarme.

Espero no estar en medio de esa batalla campal entre ellos dos, ¿y si tenía que escoger? ¿A quién escogería? ¿A mi amigo de siempre? ¿O al chico lindo, hermano de mi amiga y a quien yo amaba?

Pros y contras: Jacob había sido mi mejor amigo en años, escogió ir a New York a estudiar en un colegio donde su tío era socio. Ahora que regreso lo notaba diferente, estaba más arrogante, ya no era el chico con quien hablaba y me hacía reír, ahora me hacía sentir un poco incomoda.

En cambio con Edward, me sentía bien, relajada. No lo había conocido hasta ahora pero no me importaba, cuando lo conocí pensaba que era uno de esos idiotas amigo de los Vulturi, ahora sabía que era un chico agradable amigo de los Vulturi.

Edward era impulsivo pero apuesto a que nunca le faltaría el respeto a alguien como lo había hecho Jacob.

Después de pensar todo esto e ir a asearme, me acosté y sin siquiera pensarlo me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté preocupada. Preocupada por Edward.

Después de cepillarme los dientes baje a la cocina y allí estaba mamá sentada tomando su café de la mañana.

−buen día mamá –salude.

−hola querida ¿Qué tal dormiste?

−bien –dije soltando un bostezo − ¿hiciste desayuno?

−solo a tu padre que salió hace un rato.

Comencé a preparar nuestro desayuno, después de comer mamá lavó la vajilla mientras que yo me dedique a limpiar la casa, limpie el baño, barrí y pase el trapeador por toda la casa. Cuando me di cuenta de la hora ya eran las 2 de la tarde.

Fui a mi habitación y busque el teléfono para llamar a Edward.

Nada, solo repicaba y repicaba hasta que caía la contestadora. A lo largo de la tarde trate de llamarlo pero siempre fue fallido.

A eso de las seis me aliste para cuando Jacob pasara recogiéndome.

−Vas a salir con Jacob ¿no? –dijo mamá desde el umbral de mu habitación.

−así es –dije recogiendo mi cabello en un moño la única forma de que se viera "bien".

− ¿has llamado a Edward? –pregunto mamá.

−sí pero no responde –dije un poco triste.

−Charlie me llamó hace un rato y me dijo que Carlisle lo había ido a buscar esta mañana –dijo mamá –y según le dijo Patrick: Edward no durmió muy bien anoche. Tal vez ha estado durmiendo todo el día.

−si es posible, mamá… ¿puedes llamar a Esme y preguntarle como esta? –le pregunte.

−está bien –nos dirigimos al teléfono pero en ese momento oímos un claxon.

Nos asomamos a la ventana y vimos a Jacob recostado de un carro.

−adiós mamá y por favor has la llamada –dije saliendo de la casa.

−adiós Bella que te diviertas.

Me dirigí al auto y Jacob me dedicó una sonrisa antes de voltearse y meterse al auto.

Ok, punto para Edward, puede que no me guste eso pero por lo menos Edward me abría la puerta y no se montaba al auto antes que yo o Alice. Jacob no sabía lo que era ser un caballero.

−hola Jacob –dije sonriéndole cuando entre al auto.

−hola Bella ¿Cómo estás?

−bien ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal las secuelas de la pelea de ayer?

−pues aquí me ves con una férula en la nariz y un ojo morado –dijo riéndose.

−qué bueno que no te haya pasado nada más –dije forzando una sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos a su casa en la Push, me dio una mala noticia, por lo menos para mí.

−ahora tenemos que caminar hacia el acantilado –dijo sonriendo.

−Jacob dime que no es cierto –dije asustada.

− ¡oh vamos Bella! –dijo Jacob riéndose.

Me llevó por el sendero y después de tanto tropezar llegamos al borde del acantilado donde estaba un grupo alrededor de una gran hoguera.

−hola chicos –saludo Jacob con efusividad.

− ¿Qué hay Jacob? –saludaron todos.

−pero miren Jacob trajo una chica –dijo el hijo de Harry Clearwater, Seth.

−hola –salude sonrojada.

−no le hagas caso a mi hermano, es un troglodita –dijo Leah.

Ellos eran los únicos a quien conocía, aparte de Jacob, pero no los había tratado más que de hola y adiós.

−chicos, ella es Bella, Bella, ellos son: Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, Leah y el troglodita es Seth –dijo Jacob sonriendo –además ya conoces a mis hermanas Rachel y Rebecca.

−hola –salude sonriendo.

Estuvimos allí contando historias, anécdotas, contando chistes. De pronto hoy mi teléfono sonar, como estuve en la casa todo el día se me había olvidado quitarle el tono que tenía que era en extremo escandaloso. Trate lo más rápido que pude en contestar mientras sentía las miradas divertidas de todos sobre mí, sin querer le di a la tecla que no era y corte la llamada.

−espero que no haya sido mamá –dije en un susurro, pero todos estaban atentos, así que lo oyeron, comenzaron a reírse y yo no pude evitar hacerlo también.

Pero la risa me duro poco, la llamada era de Edward.

−ya vengo –le dije a Jacob y me aleje de todos.

Marque el numero pero sonaba ocupado así que corte, espere un momento y volví a marcar pero esta vez salió la contestadora a la primera, lo había apagado.

Volví con los chicos pero ya mi ánimo no era el mismo.

−Jacob ¿puedes llevarme de regreso a casa? –dije apesadumbrada.

−claro Bella, ¿está todo bien?

−sí, sí, es solo que estoy cansada.

Jacob se levantara y nos despidiéramos de todos nos fuimos hasta su casa, el trayecto por el bosque fue silencioso. Una vez que llegamos al auto subimos en él y Jacob arrancó.

− ¿Qué pasó Bella?

−no fue nada, solo estoy cansada –dije mirando por la ventana.

− ¿tiene que ver con tu amigo? –pregunto disque preocupado, eso me molesto.

−sabes Jacob, me parece estúpido que hables así después de que pelearas con _mi amigo_ –dije molesta.

−claro, debí suponer que Charlie diría todo –dijo –Bella, él no te conviene, yo conozco a Edward desde que llegó al colegio, su abuelo es socio al igual que mi tío.

−pues yo puedo decir que eres tú quien no me conviene.

−Bella, él es de esos chicos que juegan con las chicas para luego aprovecharse de ellas –dijo –esa pulsera –señalo la pulsera que Edward me había regalado −, se la he visto a casi todas las chicas del colegio.

− ¿y porque no me lo dijiste antes? –dije molesta.

−no sabía que estabas con él.

− ¡oh! ¡Claro Jacob! ¿Acaso me crees idiota? –Dije –sabes que es mi amigo desde la vez en el hospital cuando Alice llegó.

−Bella entiéndeme, te quiero, te quiero más que a una amiga y no quiero que salgas perjudicada –dijo –Bella él solo hace todo esto para molestarme, Bella me gustas y de algún modo Cullen se enteró y ahora te esta flirteando para ganarme, como si esto fuera un competencia.

−sabes Jacob, enterarme de cómo es realmente Edward por mi cuenta me hubiera dolido menos que diciéndomelo tú –dije con lagrimas en los ojos, menos mal que ya habíamos llegado a mi casa –buenas noches y déjame en paz.

Salí del auto y corrí hasta la casa, abrí la puerta, todo estaba oscuro y mis padres estaban durmiendo. Fui hasta mi habitación, me puse la pijama, me tire a la cama y pensé.

¿Jacob estaría diciendo la verdad? ¿De verdad Edward era así como Jacob decía? ¿Por qué Edward no me había contestado cuando le marque? ¿A quién le creo? ¿A mi ex mejor amigo? ¿O al chico que me gusta? ¿Sería como en las películas, que siempre el mejor amigo de la protagonista era quien decía la verdad? ¿Cuánto sé de Edward? ¿Cuánto sé de Jacob? Eran muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Estaba mal.

No dormí en toda la noche, las preguntas me asaltaban como un ladrón en la oscuridad.

En la mañana, si había dormido una hora había sido mucho.

−Bella, es hora de ir al colegio –llamó mamá.

Colegio no por favor.

−mamá voy a hacer novillos –dije.

− ¿Qué vas a faltar a clases? Ni lo sueñes, ¿Quién te manda a llegar tan tarde anoche? ¿A qué hora llegaste? –dijo mamá.

−no lo sé, no vi el reloj –dije –está bien, dormiré en la clase.

Me aliste para el colegio y al bajar recordé algo.

−mamá ¿llamaste a Esme ayer?

−sí, me dijo que Edward se la pasó todo el día de ayer durmiendo, tiene unas costillas rotas y un hombro lesionado, me dijo que no se había sentido muy bien y que casi no había comido –dijo mamá –también me dijo que cuando Carlisle fue a sacarle las radiografías se desmayo.

No sabía que decir.

−adiós mamá –me despedí.

Caminar hasta la escuela nunca fue más estresante. Todo lo que había pensado en la noche volvió a asaltarme más los problemas de: matemáticas, física, biología, química.

−Bella, te llevo hasta el colegio –oí la voz de Jacob.

−lárgate Jacob –dije desdeñosamente.

−por favor Bella, necesito hablar contigo.

−no lo volveré a repetir, lárgate Jacob, déjame en paz, quiero estar sola.

− ¿Qué? ¿Cullen no te pasó buscando hoy?

−pues no puede, ya sabes quién fue el ganador de esa pelea –dije –además él me ha llevado al colegio muy pocas veces.

Mientras yo caminaba Jacob iba en su auto muy lentamente para llevarme el ritmo. Si caminar hasta la escuela era estresante, esto lo era el doble.

Por suerte ya estaba cerca del colegio, solo faltaban unos cuantos metros y podía librarme de Jacob finalmente.

−Bella, por favor, espera, escúchame −dijo.

−adiós Jacob –dije y el trayecto que quedaba hasta el colegio.

Por suerte no me caí, llegue al aula donde tenía clases y espere a que llegara el profesor.

Tres días estuve sin saber de Edward y/o de Jacob, estaba muy atareada con las clases que al parecer los profesores estaban conspirando para que yo no pudiera ir a visitar a Edward.

Jacob no había vuelto a molestarme, ya no me lo encontraba en el camino o en mi casa. Edward… ni siquiera había podido ver a Alice o a Emmett, no sabía nada sobre los Cullen.

El día de clases había sido… lento, por lo menos había llegado la hora del almuerzo y pude reunirme con Alice.

−hola Alice.

−hola Bella –dijo aburrida.

− ¿Qué tienes?

−aburrimiento, mamá y Edward fueron de compras pero yo no pude ir porque tenía que venir a clases.

− ¿y eso que Edward y Esme fueron de compras? –dije extrañada.

−pues mamá quiere levantarle los ánimos a Edward, según mamá necesita una terapia anti estrés antes de que termine suicidándose.

− ¿lo crees capaz de hacer eso?

−no, además, mamá solo lo dijo jugando.

− ¿y como está Edward? –pregunte.

−bien, entre lo que cabe –dijo Alice –todos estos días ha estado muy pensativo, triste y no sale de su habitación más que para lo estrictamente necesario. En estas noches oímos que algo se estrellaba con la pared que da hacia la habitación de Emmett, cuando fuimos Edward estaba dormido. Esta mañana no lo vi, no se había levantado.

− ¡ah! yo pensaba ir a tu casa hoy –dije sonriendo.

−no creo que vayan a tardar –dijo Alice –mamá solo quería dar un paseo corto.

−te acompaño después de clases –dije.

−ok, nos vemos en la salida –dijo Alice sonriendo.

Si las clases se me hicieron largas antes del almuerzo, ahora se hicieron el doble de largas. _Muy bien Bella, el doble de estresante, el doble de largas. Estas el doble de loca de lo que ya estabas_.

Cuando finalmente terminaron las clases me encontré con Alice en la entrada del colegio.

− ¿lista? –pregunte.

−sí, oye ¿has tratado de llamar a Edward? –pregunto Alice.

−la verdad es que no, en estos días me llamó pero como me asustó el repique le di a la tecla que no era y corte la llamada –dije –que tonta soy, a lo mejor piensa que no quise contestar su llamada.

−no eres tonta Bella, es solo un pequeño error –dijo Alice.

Fuimos a la casa de los Cullen y al pasar por la plaza estaban los Vulturi y Jane se reunía con ellos, venia del colegio.

− ¡hey Alice! ¡Alice! –llamaron a mi amiga.

− ¿sí?

− ¿Cómo está tu hermano? –pregunto Alec.

−pues tiene 5 costillas rotas y una lesión en el hombro –dijo Alice –la nariz solo fue un golpe pero no tiene fractura en ella.

−vaya, bueno después de que ese chico Black le cayera encima no me sorprende –dijo Renata –pero también me sorprende que le haya dado un golpe al chico Black.

−y después de verlos sangrar a ambos por la nariz… la de Edward sangraba mas –dijo Heidi –pobre, él ni siquiera empezó nada, fue ese chico Black el que se puso a amenazarlo, aunque no entiendo porque Cullen dijo "Aquí no hay escaleras y Mike no está aquí" ¿Por qué escaleras?

Con esto Alice se puso pálida y comenzó a caminar.

− ¡eh Cullen! ¡Espera! –Dijo Jane –salúdalo de nuestra parte.

Alice camino lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban.

−Alice, espérame –dije − ¿Qué pasa?

− ¿recuerdas del accidente que te dije la otra vez? –dijo deteniéndose de golpe.

−si…

−pues resulta que fue que lo tiraron de las escaleras –dijo Alice molesta −y quien lo hizo fue Jacob junto con un chico llamado Mike.

Eso me dejo boca abierta.

−Alice ¿estás segura?

−cien por ciento segura –dijo.

Caminamos hasta la casa y al llegar vimos el Volvo estacionado frente a esta.

−hola –saludo Alice al aire.

−hola amor, ¿Cómo te fue en el colegio? –saludo mamá desde la cocina.

Pasamos hasta allá y sentado al mesón vimos a Edward con la cabeza apoyada en un brazo sobre este, mirando a su madre.

−hola Esme, hola Edward –salude.

Rápidamente volteo a verme y me dedico una sonrisa apesadumbrada.

−hola Bella ¿Cómo estás? –saludo Esme.

−bien, mamá te manda saludos.

−igualmente.

−me fue bien –dijo Alice –pero el colegio estuvo aburrido, no hicimos nada interesante, ¿Qué tal les fue a ustedes?

−podría decirse que bien –dijo Esme –solo fuimos a pasear por el centro comercial, no compramos nada.

− ¿fueron para un centro comercial y no compraron nada? –dijo Alice alarmada.

−solo fuimos a charlar y a distraernos un rato –dijo Esme.

−oh ya veo, ¿puedo llevarme a Edward un segundo? Ahora soy yo quien necesita hablar con él –dijo Alice sonriendo, algo se tramaba.

Edward se bajo del banco sin protestar y siguió a su hermana.

− ¿Qué tiene? –le pregunte Esme en voz baja.

−solo está deprimido –dijo Esme mirando hacia la puerta por donde Alice y Edward habían salido − ¿sabes? Tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza y a veces ata cabos donde no debe –dijo sonriendo.

−Esme, me dijeron cosas de Edward que… no sé qué hacer –dije –no sé si creerle a quien me lo dijo o seguir mi intuición.

−no es porque sea la madre de Edward pero yo te recomiendo que sigas tu intuición –dijo Esme –ella siempre es la mejor consejera.

−gracias Esme –dije sonriéndole.

En ese momento regreso Alice sola.

− ¿y Edward? –pregunte.

−fue a la sala de música –dijo Alice –ven yo te llevo.

Alice me haló del brazo, ella no sabía que ya yo había entrado a esa habitación y que había escuchado una melodía compuesta para mí.

−Edward… −Alice quedo muda – ¿tú pusiste todas estas flores?

Alice había quedado maravillada por las flores que Edward había arreglado para mí. Edward no dijo nada, solo buscaba algo por todo la sala.

Al parecer Alice no había entrado en la habitación, de hecho, intuía que solo Edward entraba a esa habitación.

−Alice, me gustaría hablar a solas con Edward –dije de pronto decidida.

Edward dejo de buscar lo que sea que estuviera buscando y me miro mientras Alice se encogía de hombros y salía de la habitación. Tenía que hablar con él sobre lo que me dijo Jacob tarde o temprano. Había decidido que era mejor temprano.

**Hello every body!!**

**Un nuevo capítulo. Esta vez del punto de vista de Bella, debo decir que cuando escribí este capítulo no estaba dando el 100 por ciento de mí.**

**¡Wow! 10 reviews. Se merecen un grandísimo premio, premio que les daré a finales de este mes, lo que pasa es que tengo que estudiar para dos materias que están en la cuerda floja y, bueno, tengo que aplicarme para aprobarlas.**

**Aquí les recomiendo un fic, se llama campamento castigo, me gusto mucho.**

**¡¡¡MUCHIIISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!! Gracias a: natalycullen, lisbet777, unodostresquehoraes, writerscompulsive,lexa0619, alexitax-26, miriamm, solchizz, estrangeeers, twilight-edwella y también a quienes me agregan a sus favoritos, alertas. No saben la dicha y la alegría que me da.**

**Estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic, que al igual que el que capítulos atrás les dije, aun no pienso subir hasta llevarlo bastante avanzado.**

**Mucha suerte, cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Jnnfrmrz**


	22. Chapter 22

**Edward P.O.V.**

Después de "cenar" (creo que lo que menos hice fue eso) nos fuimos a ver las estrellas, no tenia ánimos para ver bolas de gas quemándose a millones de kilómetros de aquí, mejor dicho no tenia ánimos para nada.

−buenas noches −me despedí.

No quise esperar a que se despidieran de mí, iba a comenzar a preguntarme que tenia, si me sentía bien y todas esas preguntas a las cuales no tengo respuestas.

Fui a mi habitación y estaba pensando en cómo quitarme los zapatos, para ponérmelos había sido toda una odisea. No podía agacharme porque me dolían las costillas y el brazo izquierdo lo tenía con el cabestrillo, también me molestaba al moverlo. _Estúpido Jacob, ojala te haya roto algo._

Cuando estaba quitándome el primer zapato llegó mamá.

−déjame a mi –dijo acercándose.

−no, yo puedo –dije, lo que me faltaba, que mi madre después de tantos años tuviera que quitarme los zapatos como si fuera un niño pequeño.

− ¡oh vamos Edward! Deja que te quite los zapatos es mejor que no hagas esos movimientos –dijo sonriendo.

Mamá se agachó sin decir más nada y me quitó los zapatos.

−mamá podía hacerlo solo –dije con fastidio.

−amor, soy tu madre y sabes que estoy aquí para lo que sea –dijo –hoy me necesitas para cambiarte de ropa.

Sonreí ante eso, siempre dicen eso por ocasiones deferentes, me quite el cabestrillo y desabotone mi camisa mientras mamá sacaba un pijama de mi armario. Me ayudo con la camisa.

−yo que pensaba que la peleas por una chica solo eran en las películas –dijo riéndose.

−ni me lo recuerdes –dije rodando los ojos, era patético.

−dime que tienes –dijo cuando me acosté en la cama.

Se sentó a mi lado esperando mi respuesta.

−solo estoy cansado –dije, no tenía una excusa mejor.

−Edward, esa cara no es de cansancio, es me tristeza, de decepción –dijo –tiene de todo menos cansancio. No será por un orgullo herido ¿verdad?

−no, es solo… nada, solo me deprime estar tan limitado –dije metiéndome bajo la cobija –sin poder quitarme yo mismo los zapatos, teniendo que dejar que mi madre me ayude a cambiarme de ropa…

−amor, no te preocupes por eso –dijo sonriéndome –preocúpate en como trataras de evadir a Alice para que te tome las medidas para el disfraz.

− ¿disfraz?

−sí, el de su cumpleaños el día de Halloween –dijo.

−creo que voy a visitar a los chicos en New York –dije sonriendo lo mas que pude, no mucho en realidad

−no creo que te salves de esta –dijo –a ver, ¿tiene que ver con Bella por lo que estas así?

Ok, ese dicho de que las madres lo saben todo es cierto. Pensé un momento en cómo decirle aquello.

−sí, mamá, la quiero, la adoro, nunca había sentido algo así por alguien y saber que Jacob, que también la quiere… la conoce desde pequeños me hace sentir como que estoy luchando en una batalla que desde el principio tengo perdida –dije decepcionado.

− ¿pero qué estás diciendo? No sabes los sentimientos de Bella para decir eso, a lo mejor tienes razón, a lo mejor te quiere a ti, así como también es posible que quiera a alguien que no sea ustedes dos –dijo.

−tienes razón, pero simplemente no puedo evitar ponerme así –dije.

−deja de preocuparte por esas cosas, solo piensa en las cosas que te hagan alegre –dijo sonriendo –a ver, no quiero más esa mirada triste y opaca, quiero una mirada alegre, brillante y una hermosa sonrisa en ese rostro.

−lo intentare –dije sonriendo un poco –mamá ¿no tengo un ojo morado?

−no…la nariz es lo que se te ve mal –dijo mamá.

−en la tarde, tuve que estornudar y volví a sangrar por la nariz, además que las costillas me dolieron demasiado –dije.

− ¿de veras no tendrás el tabique fracturado?

−vimos las placas y no se veía fractura –dije −solo fue una vena.

−ya veo –dijo –será mejor que te deje descansar, mañana no te vas a quedar acostado en esa cama, así que buenas noches, descansa.

Me dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

− ¿mamá? –la llamé.

− ¿sí? –dijo devolviéndose.

−te quiero –dije sonriendo el sueño me estaba venciendo.

−y yo a ti amor, pero no se lo digas a tu padre, se pondrá celoso –dijo sonriendo.

Mamá salió y cerró la puerta mientras que yo me fui durmiendo.

A pesar de haber dormido toda la tarde, seguía teniendo sueño. De pronto se me ocurrió buscar mi teléfono, no sé porque, estaba en el bolsillo del pantalón que me había quitado en la mañana. Apreté una tecla para ver si tenía carga y vi que había unas llamadas perdidas, eran de Bella.

Volví a mi cama y marque.

El teléfono solo repicó dos veces y luego se cortó. Extrañado volví a marcar y estaba apagado.

_A lo mejor está con Jacob_, dijo mi subconsciente. Eso me dolió más que cualquier otra cosa. Me sentía desilusionado, molesto de mi mismo porque no pude enamorarme de alguien que me correspondiera, triste, dolido. Apague el celular y lo tiré en la mesa de noche. Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, arroje lo primero que encontré a la pared, lo arroje disgustado, ni siquiera vi que había sido, solo me tire en la cama y cerré los ojos. La puerta se abrió al poco rato y se cerró.

Trate de dormir y una vez que conseguí hacerlo el sueño de la tarde volvió a asaltarme.

Estaba en la casa de Bella, ella se encontraba allí mirándome desde lo alto, lucia tan hermosa, con un vestido ligero de un gris muy claro, una cinta azul más arriba de su estomago. Me miraba seria.

−Edward, por favor, entiende –dijo.

− ¿Qué cosa? –dije confundido.

−no te quiero, yo quiero es a Jacob –dijo –contigo nunca seré feliz, es mas no me agradas mucho que se diga, solo te trataba porque eres hermano de mi amiga.

−Bella, ¿pero qué dices? –dije impresionado.

−Edward no te quiero –dijo secamente.

−Bella, por favor, no digas eso –dije suplicante –no es cierto.

−supéralo ¿sí? –dijo Bella molesta − ¡oh! Viene Jacob. Por favor sal de mi casa.

−pero…

−Edward, no lo voy a repetir, sal de mi casa.

−Bella, por favor, no… −dije al borde de las lágrimas.

De pronto todo se volvió negro y supe que mi pesadilla había terminado. No me desperté, solo me deje llevar por los sueños.

3 días pasé así, entre pesadillas, dolores, tristeza… casi ni salí de la habitación, ¿comer? ¿Qué era eso?, lo menos que hice fue comer, el teléfono se descargó, ni me percate y ni me preocupe por él. No quería saber de nada, me la mantenía en mi habitación mirando el techo tratando de no pensar en nada. Bella no había ido a la casa en todo este tiempo y eso me deprimía mas de los que ya estaba.

−Edward, amor, levántate –oí la voz de mi madre canturreando.

Me di la vuelta, grave error, comenzaron a molestarme las costillas.

−vamos cariño, levántate, vamos a salir así que alístate –dijo mamá.

−no quiero –dije poniéndome una almohada sobre la cara –me voy a quedar aquí lamentándome por mi patética vida y a matarme de hambre, a lo mejor saco algo bueno para alguien.

− ¡Edward Anthony Cullen!, levántate ahora mismo o llamó a Carlisle para que mande un psiquiatra –me reclamó mamá.

− ¡genial! Así me voy a un manicomio –dije –al fin y al cabo estoy loco.

−Edward, es la última vez que te lo voy a decir, vamos a salir así que en 10 minutos te quiero en la cocina –dijo mamá.

−no creo que pueda estar listo en 10 minutos –dije.

Me levante pesadamente y fui a asearme. Me quite la venda y metí a la ducha, el agua estaba un poco fría, pero estaba deliciosa.

Me volví a vendarme, ya tenía experiencia en esto y fue lo único que pude aprender de Gloria Cope, era lo único que hacia bien.

Busque ropa en mi armario y agarre lo primero negro que encontré. Las camisas que me había comprado Alice la vez que fuimos al centro comercial estaba colgadas allí pero nunca me las había puesto.

Cuando baje mamá estaba terminando unos sándwich, me senté al mesón y ella coloco un plato frente a mí.

− ¿Es que ustedes no se pasan la toalla por los cabellos para secárselos? −dijo mamá poniendo los brazos en jarra.

− ¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunte.

−porque tanto Emmett, como Carlisle y tú siempre andan goteando por toda la casa después de que se bañan –dijo mamá.

−ah, bueno… −dije nunca me había fijado en ese detalle, pero no soy bueno captando esos detalles así que no es nuevo que no me dé cuenta.

−después de desayunar vamos a pasear –dijo mamá emocionada.

Quería quedarme en casa, no tenía ganas de salir, solo quería meterme bajo mis sabanas.

−mamá…

−Edward, es solo un paseo, se que necesitas pensar pero tampoco tienes que encerrarte en tu habitación para hacerlo –dijo mamá.

−prefiero quedarme en mi habitación –dije mientras le daba un mordisco a mi sándwich.

−estar aquí encerrado solo te va a deprimir mas –dijo mamá.

−estoy bien –dije.

− ¿y porque en estos días amaneció un libro en el piso, del lado contrario a tu cama? –pregunto, ¡ah…! Esto había arrojado al piso.

Después de desayunar salimos en mi auto. Encendí el reproductor y comenzó a sonar la marcha fúnebre, mamá me miro con los ojos entrecerrados, yo en encogí de hombros.

No presté atención a lo que hacía, solo miraba por la ventana como los arboles se distorsionaban por la velocidad.

−Edward ¿Qué tienes?

−nada –dije distraído.

−hijo, pareces un fantasma, errando por los alrededores.

−creo que estas exagerando –dije.

−ah ¿sí? ¿Dónde estamos?

−Forks.

−Port Angeles –dijo mamá –ves Edward, andas… en otro lugar, ahora bajemos de auto, entremos al centro comercial compremos un café y me cuentas todo lo que pasa por esa cabeza tuya –termino sonriendo.

Hicimos lo que ella dijo, solo que mamá se compró un helado en vez de un café.

−a ver por donde comenzar –dijo mamá – ¿Qué pasó anoche que te molestaste con el libro de cien años de soledad? –se rio.

−nada…

−Edward, por favor, habla enserio, esos nada significan que algo muy grande –dijo seria.

−es que… mamá… −dije arrugando la nariz, mamá alzó una ceja − ¡arg! No voy a decir nada –termine cruzándome de brazos molesto.

−genial, tenía ganas de degustar los helados de aquí, mientras menos hables más sabores pruebo y no puedes irte porque las llaves de la casa y las del auto las tengo yo –dijo mamá sonriendo mientras probaba su helado.

Bebí un poco de mi café y la mire.

−después de que saliste de mi habitación, me estaba quedando dormido cuando me acorde del celular, cuando lo revise tenía unas llamadas perdidas de Bella, la llame pero la llamada se cortó, la llame otra vez pero esta vez estaba apagado –dije –me moleste porque me tuve que enamorar de una chica que ya tiene quien la quiera y que quiere.

−Edward…

−mamá, lo sé, no es seguro, pero apuesto a que estaba con Jacob –dije –y sí, lo admito me gusta Bella, la adoro, la amo, ella es todo en lo que quiero pensar y en todo lo que pienso.

−bien hecho hijo, ya comenzaste a desahogarte –dijo mamá riéndose.

−claro y tú te ríes de que esté loco –dije molesto.

−no amor, solo me rio porque estás haciendo un escándalo –dijo mamá –a ver ¿Cómo conociste a Jacob?

−en New York, su tío es socio así que estaba en uno de los edificios y éramos rivales –dije –con James siempre planeábamos jugarretas y siempre pensaban que era él y su amigo, pero también era porque en nuestro edificio estábamos los mejores estudiantes y en los dos años que estuve allí mi edificio le ganaba en promedio al de él.

− ¿y por eso se pelearon? –pregunto mamá.

−no, ya te dije, fue por Bella, él me amenazó me dijo que si no me alejaba de Bella iba a dolerme más que cuando me… nos peleamos –estuve a punto de decirle a mi madre lo del accidente en el colegio.

−Edward evita a eso chico a toda costa, por favor –dijo mamá preocupada.

−eso significaría que me aleje de Bella –dije un poco decepcionado.

−hijo ¿Por qué volviste? No me mal interpretes, me encanta que hayas regresado, pero fue sorpresivo –dijo mamá.

−porque… fue cuando… me dio anemia –dije –quería… no sé, fue un impulso.

Y vaya que lo había sido, fue posteriormente a que me despertara después de que Jacob había querido matarme que le dije a papá que volvería, el golpe me afecto la cabeza. Pensando en eso decidí contarle todo a mamá, ella tenía razón necesitaba desahogarme.

Le conté a mamá todo lo que me sucedió en New York, lo de Jacob (aunque no le dije que había sido él), los accidentes que había tenido, las chicas con las que había salido, todo.

−Edward… −dijo mamá sorprendida.

−mamá no quise decírtelo antes porque no creí que fuera importante y para que no me molestaran después con eso –dije.

− ¿Por qué no nos llegó informe de todo eso? –Pregunto mamá –papá tuvo que ver con eso ¿cierto?

Yo asentí.

− ¡ay! Edward… −dijo mamá en un suspiro.

Me sentía liviano, como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Y me sentía bien hasta que recordé a Bella.

Me crucé de brazos molesto, mamá lo notó.

−señorita por favor tráigame dos helados de frambuesa.

−mamá pide un helado a la vez, ya llevas cuatro –dije.

−uno es para ti –dijo mamá.

−pero no me gusta lo dulce –protesté.

−solo cómelo, ya veras, es el mejor de Port Angeles –dijo mamá.

Nos trajeron los helados y a regañadientes saboree el mío.

−es muy dulce –dije arrugando la nariz.

−eso es porque te desacostumbraste a lo dulce –dijo mamá –y ese es el punto al que quería llegar –para eso había sido el helado −, te desacostumbraste a los… mimos, por no encontrar una palabra mejor, te incomoda cuando te abrazan o te van alguna muestra de cariño, papá piensa que lo que uno considera secreto debe ser eso, un secreto, es tuyo ¿Por qué otra persona lo debe saber?, estando con él adaptaste todo.

Mamá tenía razón.

−no lo había visto de esa manera –dije.

−como papá es diabético, y se cuida, no come dulces –dijo mamá –se ve que pasaste mucho tiempo con él.

−no había pensado en eso –dije pensativo, era verdad, mi abuelo no comía nada dulce, así que sin percatarme yo también había dejado de comer alimentos dulces.

−tienes mejor semblante –dijo mamá –Alice tenía razón te faltaba el incentivo dulce de la vida.

−pero… −dije extrañado.

−cuando estas de mal humor o deprimido Alice me lo dice –dijo mamá sonriendo.

Seguí comiendo el helado, mas por no dejarlo derretirse que porque me gustara, era muy dulce.

−Edward, el chico que te tiro por las escaleras fue Jacob ¿cierto? –dijo mamá mirando su copa.

−si –dije − ¿Cómo supiste?

−soy perceptiva –dijo mamá –en cambio tú eres muy distraído con los detalles, lo sacaste de Carlisle.

Nos reímos un rato.

−será mejor que volvamos –dijo mamá.

Pidió la cuenta y salimos del centro comercial para ir a mi auto, abrasados.

Cuando mamá encendió el auto, comenzó a sonar claro de luna. La melodía no era alegre, pero me sacaba una sonrisa al oírla y me relajaba.

−siempre que escucho claro de luna me da por sonreír –dijo mamá.

−a mi también –dije.

−no te está molestando el hombro ¿verdad? –pregunto mamá de pronto.

Ni me acordaba de que tenía el hombro lastimado.

−no mucho –dije moviéndolo.

−Edward… te aconsejo que sigas saliendo con Bella, demuéstrale que la quieres –dijo mamá.

− ¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunte confundido.

−porque te mereces a alguien como ella y a su vez ella merece a alguien como tú –dijo mamá –sé que vas a estar pendiente de ella en todo y que juntos serán felices, además, no me gusta cuando pareces un zombi y dado los acontecimientos de esta semana, es mejor que estén juntos –dijo mamá sonriendo –y no me vuelvas a decir "¿y si ella quiere a Jacob?" porque te juro que te castigo de por vida.

No dije nada, solo mire al frente.

−y con respecto al castigo… quedas libre –dijo mamá.

−sabes mamá, resulto interesante salir contigo –dije pensativo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato más.

−el cuarto de música quedo muy bonito con todas esas flores ¿eran para Bella?

−si –dije sonriendo –mamá, algo que no había hecho por las chicas en New York lo hice sin pensarlo con Bella, le compuse una melodía y el día que pelee con Jacob se la había mostrado, mamá, no le digas a Alice, le estamos jugando una treta.

−está bien, ¿es esa de que Bella tiene un admirador secreto?

Asentí.

−Renée, me llamó ha estado llamando para saber cómo estabas –dijo mamá –creo que Bella tuvo que ver en eso.

No dije nada. De veras deseaba que fuera así, pero seguramente Renée había llamando porque es amiga de mamá.

Llegamos a la casa y yo subí a mi habitación, mientras que mamá fue al estudio a trabajar en una maqueta de una casa.

Me acosté en la cama a mirar el techo.

−Edward.

− ¿sí? –dije volteándome hacia la puerta, mamá estaba allí con una caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

−esto es para ti –dijo acercándose y sentándose en la cama –te lo compre hace unos días para cuando salieras del hospital, pero se me había olvidado entregártelo.

−gracias –dije extrañado –eso me recuerda que yo también tengo algo para ti, que había olvido entregártelo.

Busque en la gaveta de la mesita de noche el brazalete.

Le entregue la bolsita de terciopelo y mamá me entrego la caja.

−uno, dos y tres –dijimos al unísono.

Abrimos los regalos al mismo tiempo. Mi regalo era set completo para pintar: pinceles, acuarelas, oleos, creyones, tizas, block de dibujo…

Ambos nos miramos sorprendidos y mamá me abrazo llorando.

−amor no tenías que comprarlo –dijo mamá entre sollozos.

−quería hacerlo –dije devolviéndole el abrazo –gracias por el obsequio, de veras me gusto.

−gracias a ti, corazón –dijo mamá dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Después de que mamá saliera de mi habitación, puse el teléfono a cargar y llamé a los chicos.

Solo repicó una vez.

−_hermano, nos tenias preocupados _–dijo James.

−hola, James ¿Cómo estás? –dije riendo.

−_hola, bien ¿y tú?_ –Dijo –_Edward, en serio, nos tenias preocupados, anteayer te llamamos en la noche y tu celular estaba apagado, hemos estado llamándote todos estos días y nada ¿Qué paso?_

−pelee con Jacob –dije, le conté todo lo que había sucedido.

−_ese desgraciado, ya verá cuando me lo encuentre_ –dijo James − _¿y tu chica? ¿Cómo se tomo todo aquello?_

−no lo sé, no la he visto –dije.

− _¿y si su padre le dijo lo que tú le dijiste y ahora no quiere verte?_

La sangre se me heló. Había omitido ese detalle, ¿y si Charlie le había dicho algo y ella lo había tomado a mal?

−gracias James, volviste mi vida patética otra vez –dije tirándome a la cama.

−_lo siento_ –dijo.

− ¿Qué tal todos por allá? –pregunte.

−_están bien, están aquí y te mandan saludos_ –dijo James –_hermano, siento dejarte pero me tengo que ir, estamos tomando un curso de herrería, idea de Victoria, y se nos hace tarde._

−sí, está bien, adiós –dije y corte.

¡Dios! Como no había pensado en eso. Tal vez Charlie le dijo a Bella y ahora no quiere hablarme porque no se lo había dicho a ella personalmente, tal vez la deje pasando pena, o estaría furiosa porque ella quiere a Jacob y que yo le dijera a Charlie que me gustaba su hija había afectado en algo.

Baje a la cocina al estilo zombi y me senté en uno de los taburetes. Apoye mi cabeza del brazo que descansaba sobre la mesa, había vuelto a ponerme el cabestrillo, papá había dicho que podía andar sin él pero que era mejor que lo tuviera para que no moviera el brazo y evitar un movimiento brusco.

− ¿ahora qué pasó? –pregunto mamá con fastidio.

−soy el peor idiota de la tierra, ¡me quiero morir! –prácticamente grite lo último.

En ese momento oí la puerta del frente abrirse.

−hola –llamó Alice desde el vestíbulo.

−hola amor, ¿Cómo te fue en el colegio? –saludo mamá.

Mire hacia a mamá poner la sartén al fuego.

−hola Esme, hola Edward –oí la voz de Bella.

Voltee rápidamente y allí la vi, solo le sonreí.

−hola Bella ¿Cómo estás? –saludo mamá.

−bien, mamá te manda saludos.

−igualmente.

−me fue bien –dijo Alice –pero el colegio estuvo aburrido, no hicimos nada interesante, ¿Qué tal les fue a ustedes?

−podría decirse que bien –dijo mamá –solo fuimos a pasear por el centro comercial, no compramos nada.

− ¿fueron para un centro comercial y no compraron nada? –dijo Alice alarmada.

−solo fuimos a charlar y a distraernos un rato –dijo mamá.

−oh ya veo, ¿puedo llevarme a Edward un segundo? Ahora soy yo quien necesita hablar con él –dijo Alice, ¿qué querrá?

Baje del taburete y seguí a Alice sin decir nada. Llegamos a la sala y allí fue cuando me encaró.

− ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Jacob estaba aquí?

−lo creí irrelevante –dijo monocorde.

− ¿ese Jacob es el mismo Jacob que te arrojo por las escaleras?

Asentí.

−Edward, ten cuidado, ese chico está loco, deberías hablar con Charlie sobre eso –dijo Alice preocupada.

−Alice, eso ya pasó, además ¿qué voy a ganar? –Dije –nada.

−está bien, haz lo que quieras –dijo Alice.

Fui al cuarto de música y comencé a buscar las partituras que tenía allí guardadas para ver si alguna me llamaba la atención para tocarla.

−Edward… ¿tú pusiste todas estas flores? –dijo Alice boquiabierta.

No le presté atención, seguí buscando partituras.

−Alice, me gustaría hablar a solas con Edward –dijo Bella.

Deje de buscar y mire a Bella a los ojos, ¿de qué quería hablar? ¿Sería por lo que le dije a Charlie?

Alice se encogió de hombros y salió de la estancia cerrando la puerta, estaba casi seguro de que iría a buscar un vaso para oír detrás de la puerta.

* * *

**hello every body!!!**

**creo que este es uno de los capitulos que mas me gusta, este edward deprimido es tan lindo :).**

**wow! 12 reviews, muchas, muchas gracias a: lisbet77, nekbhet, marielithacullen, solchizz, writerscompulsive, vampiric-obsetion, lexa0619, franii.p, floreva95, miiriiam cullen, estrangeeers, twilight-edwella. las quiero mucho, gracias por su reviews los aprecio mucho.**

**chicas me quedaron las dos materias, que rabia, para una yo estudie, practique e hice casi todo el examen per al parecer no fue suficiente para el profesor :(**

**de todas maneras voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo, sin sacrificar mis adorados fanfictions, obvio, y las voy a sacar el proximo semestre con excelentes notas (espero).**

**bueno, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen reviews y mañana (si tengo compu) les subo otro capitulo, como agradecimento a sus comentarios :). **

**los quiero mucho, cuidense, lean mucho**

**bye:)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Edward P.O.V.**

Mire a Bella a la espera de que hablara. Nunca fui impaciente, o eso supongo, pero el hecho de que Bella me mirara y no hablara me tenía mal.

−Edward, ¿de dónde conoces a Jacob? –pregunto Bella seria.

−de New York, estaba en el mismo internado que yo –dije cauteloso.

−él me dijo que salías con cada chica del colegio –dijo − ¿es cierto?

−sí, es cierto, te lo dije el día que te regale la pulsera –dije –Bella, no sé a qué quieres llegar con todo esto… −suspire –pero te puedo decir que con la única chica con quien quiero salir es contigo.

− ¿y la pulsera? ¿Es verdad que les regalabas una así a todas con las que salías?

−eso es mentira, es la primera vez que le hago un regalo a una chica porque nunca había considerado que se lo merecieran.

− ¿Cómo puedo creer en eso? –dijo Bella.

Camine hasta ella y tome sus manos.

−puedes creerlo porque tú has sido la única chica a la que le he compuesto alguna melodía –dije mirándola a los ojos –Bella, puede que Jacob me allá puesto como lo peor del mundo, pero puedes asegurar que yo nunca hare eso. Yo te quiero a ti, lo que causaste en mi no lo sentí por ninguna chica en New York y preferiría consolarte si vinieras triste por algo que descubriste de Jacob, o cualquiera, a decir "te lo dije".

Me miro un largo rato y luego muy lentamente se acerco, tenía sus labios a solo centímetros de los míos, no fue lo que yo esperaba, solo me dio un beso en la mejilla y rápidamente se separo de mí.

− ¿Cómo saliste de la pelea? –dijo mirando a otro sitio.

−no muy bien –dije –Black me cayó encima y como el mastodonte que es me rompió unas costillas, aparte que también me dio un puntapié.

−tienes unas ojeras horribles –dijo Bella.

−no he podido descansar muy bien –dije –creo que me golpeè la cabeza.

Bella sonrió.

− ¿no será que alguien afecta tu cabeza? –dijo Bella en "broma".

−es posible… −dije pensativo, ella volteo un poco el rostro decepcionada.

−que bueno –dijo.

−que tonta eres, solo tú la que robas mis sueños y no me deja descansar por estar pensando en ti –dije acomodando un mechón de su cabello.

Ella me miro asombrada, claro que debía estarlo, práctica… ¡prácticamente nada!, me le estaba declarando.

−señorita Swan ¿le gustaría oír una vez más su pieza? –le pregunte alzando mi mano.

Ella sonrió sonrojada.

−me encantaría –dijo.

**Alice P.O.V.**

No pude hacer más que encogerme de hombros y salir de la habitación.

En parte entendía que quisieran estar a solas, a mi me gustaba estar a solas con Jasper, pero por otro lado quería saber que le decía Bella a mi hermano.

− ¿Qué haces? –pregunto mamá divertida, mientras iba de regreso a la sala con un vaso.

−quiero saber que le va a decir Bella a Edward –dije.

Para mi sorpresa mamá también agarró un vaso y me siguió. Oímos toda la conversación y no podíamos estar más que sorprendida.

− ¿no será que alguien afecta tu cabeza? –dijo Bella bromeando.

−es posible… −dijo Edward, sonaba pensativo.

−que bueno –dijo Bella, para mí que decepcionada.

−que tonta eres, solo tú la que robas mis sueños y no me deja descansar por estar pensando en ti –dijo Edward, podía imaginármelo sonreír.

Se hizo silencio en la habitación.

−señorita Swan ¿le gustaría oír una vez más su pieza? –pregunto Edward.

¿Su pieza? ¿De qué demonios estaban hablando?

−me encantaría –oí decir a Bella sonriendo.

Alejamos los vasos cuando comenzamos a oír la melodía.

−me alegro que todo se haya arreglado –dijo mamá sonriendo y volviendo a la cocina.

− ¿se haya arreglado? ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?

−de nada amor.

Al poco rato llegaron Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper.

−hola Jasper ¿Qué tal? –salude.

−hola Alice.

−hola Rose y Emmett –salude –Jazz vamos a jugar al jardín.

Jasper y yo salimos al jardín, fuimos hasta una mecedora y nos sentamos allí a columpiarnos.

−que linda tarde –dijo.

−lo es más si tú estás conmigo.

Nosotros no necesitábamos hablar para saber lo que el otro pensaba, ambos nos queríamos y disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro.

Después de estar un rato así, saque un juego de cartas que Emmett tenía bajo los cojines.

− ¿jugamos? –pregunte sonriendo.

−sabes que nunca me negare a lo que quieras –dijo sonriendo.

Después de 10 partidas ganadas y 13 perdidas, por mi parte, fuimos a la cocina, olía delicioso, mamá estaba preparando alguna salsa.

Allí estaban Edward, Bella y mamá.

−…lo mejor era cuando habían apagones –dijo Edward riendo –por lo general nos quitaban la luz las mañanas de los sábados, para obligarnos a salir de los apartamentos, James salía con ropa deportiva.

− ¿Por qué? –preguntaron mamá y Bella extrañadas.

−decía que cuando no había luz era que a Victoria se antojaba de todo y a él le tocaba salir a buscar las cosas y como no podíamos usar los ascensores, le tocaba usar las escaleras –dijo Edward riendo –yo prefería irme con el abuelo y pasar la mañana tomando café y charlando de las cosas del colegio.

Edward había estado jugando con la silla, se balanceaba en las patas traseras, de pronto la silla se fue mucho para atrás y antes de que la silla hubiera caído al piso Edward estaba al lado de mi madre que se encontraba del otro lado del mesón.

−entendí la indirecta, no mas balanceos con la silla –dijo Edward un poco asustado.

Todos nos reímos y yo fui a abrazar a mi hermano.

−Bella, sea lo que sea que le hayas hecho a mi hermano, te lo agradezco –dije sin soltar a mi hermano –no podía verlo un día más en ese estado de muerto en vida, zombi o como lo quieras llamar, te juro que lo de Jacob le hubieran parecido un caricia.

−no entiendo –dijo Bella confundida, mi hermano parecía avergonzado.

−bueno es que… estos tres, cuatro días que pasaron Edward estuvo de un pésimo, de broma salía de su habitación y solo para comer, tenía unas ojeras… ¡dios! Parecía un panda –dije.

−si Alice, asusta a Bella –dijo Edward con la frente pegada del mesón –va a pensar que soy emo, que odio la vida y bla, bla, bla…

−no me asusta –dijo Bella pensativa –me parece lindo.

− ¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Edward sorprendido.

−que algo afecte de esa manera a un chico –dijo Bella –es lindo que un chico sea sensible y no pienso que eso sea de emo.

Edward se soltó de mi agarre y fue a levantar la silla para volver a sentarse.

− ¿y el cabestrillo? –pregunto mamá.

−en… −comenzó a decir Edward − ¿el cuarto de música?

−cuando te duela el hombro no vengas a quejarte –dijo mamá.

−oye Edward ¿desde cuándo no besas chicas? –pregunto Jasper, Edward abrió mucho los ojos y Bella se sonrojo intensamente.

−yo… este… no sé de qué me hablas –dijo Edward avergonzado.

−Edward Cullen –le regaño mamá − ¿de qué está hablando Jasper?

Era hora de gastarle una broma a mi hermano.

−lo que pasa mamá que tu hijo, aquí presente, estuvo haciendo retos con los Vulturi –dije –y en uno de esos beso a Bella.

Edward y mamá habían abierto la boca sorprendidos. Me reí internamente.

En ese momento entraron Emmett, Rosalie y papá.

−Alice, tiene novio –salto Edward.

−Edward tuvo anemia –contraataque, Emmett y papá abrieron mucho los ojos.

−su novio es Jasper –ahora fuimos Jasper y yo quienes abrimos mucho los ojos.

−estuvo hospitalizado dos semanas porque se cayó por las escaleras y perdió mucha sangre –dije.

− ¡basta! –Exclamo papá –reunión familiar.

Rosalie le saco la lengua a Edward y él le dio un beso en la mejilla, Rosalie estaba hecha una furia.

Fuimos a la sala, Edward y yo nos miramos con odio. Papá hizo que nos sentáramos juntos en el sofá, mientras que los demás ocuparon los demás puestos.

− ¿con quién empiezo? –se dijo papá.

−con Alice –dijo Edward sonriendo, _idiota._

−gracias por ofrecerte Edward –dijo papá con una sonrisa sarcástica todos reímos –no te rías Mary Alice, después vienes tú.

−si Alice después vienes tú –dijo Edward, creo que le afecto el montón de golpes que se ha dado en la cabeza, se reía de lo lindo.

−creo que es mejor que nos vayamos –dijo Rosalie –Bella si quieres te llevo hasta tu casa.

−después hablare contigo Jasper –dijo papá, Jasper lo miro asustado.

−adiós chicos –se despidió Bella –adiós Esme, Carlisle.

−adiós Bella.

Los chicos salieron y Jasper al cerrar la puerta me miro de soslayo.

−Edward ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? –pregunto papá.

−porque no quería que se preocuparan, estoy harto de que lo hagan, imagínate que te hubiera dicho cuando llegue –dijo Edward –me hubieras hecho exámenes, me hubieras hecho comer vitaminas…

−no te caerían nada mal –dijo Emmett.

−gracias Emmett, ¿no puedes guardarte tus comentarios un momento? –dijo Edward.

− ¿Cómo ocurrió todo? –pregunto papá.

Edward rodó los ojos con fastidio y comenzó narrar la historia de cuando Jacob lo tiro por las escaleras, cuando termino Emmett lo miraba con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos.

−hermano casi te matan –dijo Emmett asombrado.

− ¿Por qué no denunciaron a esos chicos? –pregunto papá.

−se denuncio pero con los socios del colegio que lo expulsaron –dijo Edward.

No sé porque mi hermano no dijo que era Jacob quien casi lo había matado, pero, bueno, tendría sus razones.

Mamá estaba muy callada, pero no estaba sorprendida, ella ya lo sabía todo, al parecer.

− ¡dios! Edward en serio no sé porque lo mantuviste en secreto –dijo papá.

−mamá si entiende –dijo Edward.

Papá se paseo por la sala, después se detuvo y me miró.

−es tu turno Alice –dijo papá.

Quería encogerme hasta más no poder. De pronto Edward dio un brinco y sacó el celular de su bolsillo trasero.

−ya vuelvo –dijo Edward extrañado.

Salió de la sala todavía estupefacto.

−Alice… −me llamó papá.

−papi… −dije –pues me hice novia de Jasper a la semana que Emmett con Rosalie. Él es tan lindo, atento, cariñoso.

Papá me miro con mala cara, no sabía que papá fuera celoso.

−Carlisle, conoces a Jasper desde hace mucho –dijo mamá que se había levantado y agarraba los hombros de papá –ya deja de ponerte celoso y déjala tranquila.

−siempre me ganan –dijo papá y sonrió –ven acá –agregó extendiendo sus brazos.

Fui abrazarlo.

−tan lindo –dijo Emmett metiéndose en el abrazo junto a mamá –solo falta que el necio de mi hermano.

Después de un rato Edward regresó y se sentó con nosotros mientras veamos televisión.

−oye hermanito –dijo Emmett –pensaba que eras un as con las chicas.

− ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? –dijo Edward alzando una ceja.

−a que al parecer era por Bella por lo que estabas deprimido –dijo Emmett pícaro.

−aja Emmett, lo que tu digas –dijo Edward con cansancio –permiso.

Edward salió de la sala y al poco rato oímos una melodía en el piano. Mis padres se abrazaron mostrando una sonrisa tierna.

−esa fue la melodía que bailamos en tu fiesta –dijo papá.

−sí, el día que cumplí 16 años –dijo mamá sonriendo –esa misma noche nos hicimos novios.

−y a tu padre le iba a dar algo –dijo papá –pero tu madre estaba dichosa.

−si… y Robert… nos veía con esa sonrisa picara que tenia –dijo mamá soñadora –como los extraño.

Papá la abrazó más fuerte y le dio un beso en el cabello.

−mi adorada señora Cullen, ¿le gustaría ir a la cama a recordar viejos tiempos?

−por supuesto doctor Cullen, seria todo un placer –dijo mamá sonriendo.

− ¡dios! Hay una niña presente –salto Emmett.

−pero tú eres que estas pensando mal –dije, aunque por el modo en que mamá se sonrojo no indicaba nada decente.

Mis padres salieron y Emmett y yo nos quedamos en la sala.

−oye Alice ¿Por qué no me contaste nada?

− ¿contarte qué?

−sobre tu y Jasper o lo de Edward –dijo.

−porque eres un soplón y porque lo de Edward es asunto de Edward –dije

−hermana eso me dolió –dijo Emmett.

La música que emitía el piano seguía recorriendo toda la casa.

−oye Alice ¿ya le tomaste las medidas a Edward para el disfraz?

−sí, anteayer le tome las medidas –dije.

Creo que si le hubiera tenido que tomar las medidas hoy no hubiera podido.

Después de un rato fui al cuarto de música donde Edward seguía tocando el piano.

− ¡hey!, hay quienes queremos dormir –dije sonriendo.

−lo siento, ¿Qué hora es?

−las once de la noche –dije.

Edward se desperezo y se levanto del banco.

−vamos a dormir –dijo Edward –voy a descansar para poder vengarme de ti mañana –agregó riendo.

Lo mire picara y le di un golpe en el estomago.

− ¡auch! –Se quejo, mientras yo salía corriendo hacia mi habitación –Alice me las vas a pagar.

−el que ríe de último ríe mejor y yo voy a reír mucho cuando vea tu mueca cuando veas tu disfraz.

−Alice… mas te vale que no sea tonto –dijo Edward subiendo detrás de mí las escaleras.

Llegué a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con seguro, oí como Edward chocaba con esta y maldecía por lo bajo.

−chicos, no quiero mis puertas abolladas –dijo mamá desde su habitación.

Le di un vistazo a mi alcoba y allí había 6 maniquís de esos que usan las costureras y 6 disfraces. Iba a mitad del trabajo (que creen, cuando me gusta hacer algo soy rápida, y el hecho de que mi madre me ayudara hacia que mi trabajo avanzara rápidamente).

Fui a asearme y después de arroparme quede dormida soñando con mi rubio.

* * *

**hi! :)**

**bueno, lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta otro capi, espero no haberlas decepcionado con el capitulo, me he dado cuenta que siempre pongo a la espera cosas y al final no pasa nada interesante.**

**me rei mientras escribia los de Edward con la silla, mi mamá siempre me dice que no lo haga porque me iba a caer (que bueno que hasta ahora no me he caido :) ) lo de el interrogatorio fue como que muy rapido y sin castigos pero era mejor asi (creo). **

**muchas gracias por sus reviews: writerscompulsive (a mi tambien me encanta las relacion entre edward-esme, es tan linda), vampiric-obsetion, nomigo, ro-ro hale (me encanta "campamento castigo" lastima que no puedas actulizar, pero te entiendo), solchizz, lau-hb, miriamm (tranqui, a mi se me olvida hasta que comi de desayuno) y miiriiam cullen.**

**chicas gracias me dieron muchos animos y, de pana, no tenia ganas de actulizar ayer pero tenia un compromiso con ustedes y no queria defraudarlas.**

**las quiero muchisimo, cuidense, dejen reviews (aunque yo se que esta de mas decirles)**

**bye :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Edward P.O.V.**

Faltaba poco para el cumpleaños de Alice. No sabía cuál sería mi disfraz, mi condenada hermana no quiso mostrármelo.

Por fin podía bostezar, suspirar sin que me dolieran las costillas.

Me sentía feliz, aliviado, libre. Una razón, ya no le tenía secretos a mi familia, si los tenia era porque no los recordaba.

Otra razón, la que más me gustaba, salía prácticamente todos los días con Bella, caminábamos hasta su casa en la noche mientras hablábamos de lo primero que se nos ocurriera, no me importaba regresarme a casa caminando, así tenía más tiempo para poner mis ideas en orden después de que Bella las desordenara todas.

Cuando estaba con Bella, mi mundo se ponía patas arriba, no me molestaba, por el contrario, me parecía lo mejor que me podía pasar.

Estaba en la cocina dibujando un ramo de flores que tenía mamá en un florero, eran margaritas, blancas, frescas, mi madre las había cortado del jardín esa misma mañana. Mientras tarareaba la melodía de Bella aplicaba las sombras al dibujo.

−Mmm estas alegre hoy –dijo mamá sonriendo.

−como no voy a estarlo –dije riendo –que bien se siente estar… liviano, tranquilo, feliz, enamorado.

−y hablando de liviano, ¿te tomaste las vitaminas?

−no… −dije.

Mamá tomó un frasco de la encimera y lo puso frente a mí con un vaso de agua. Rodé los ojos, destape el frasco y saque unas pastillas mientras mamá me miraba.

−mamá ya te lo he dicho un montón de veces, ya no soy el pequeño que aprendió trucos de magia para esconder las pastillas –dije, bueno, ayer en un descuido de mamá escondí las pastillas y no me las tome.

Me tome las dichosas pastillas y mamá sonrió satisfecha. Baje la vista a mi dibujo, no me gustaba, había perdido la práctica.

−el día esta cálido hoy, esta soleado y el jardín se ve tan hermoso –dijo mamá.

−sí… −de pronto tuve una idea –creo que voy a darme un paseo por el bosque ¿quieres ir?

Mamá negó con la cabeza.

−tengo que ayudar a Alice con los disfraces, el de Bella nos ha dado mucho trabajo.

− ¿de qué se disfrazará Bella?

−lo siento amor pero no te puedo contar nada, Alice quiere que sea una sorpresa –dijo mamá.

Fui a abrazarla y le di un beso en la mejilla.

−no voy a decir nada Edward Anthony –dijo mamá, sinceramente prefería que no dijera mi segundo nombre.

−ma' por favor, dime, anda –dije.

−ve a hacer tu excursión ¿sí?

−está bien –dije derrotado.

Mientras salía de las cocina mamá me advirtió.

−no vas a poder abrir la puerta de Alice, los disfraces están bajo llave.

¡Rayos!

Me puse las botas de excursión y al bajar las escaleras vi a mamá contemplando mi dibujo.

−está precioso este dibujo –dijo mamá.

−para nada –dije agarrando el block –perdí mi practica por completo.

−no es cierto –dijo mamá sonriendo, le di otro beso en la mejilla y salí, rumbo a mi prado.

Cuando llegué no pude evitar sonreír, estaba hermoso, lleno de pequeños claveles silvestres de colores, morados, rojos, rosado, naranja… eran sencillos, solo tenían cuatro pétalos y los bordes en zigzag.

Me parecía raro que estuvieran florecidos en esta época del año, no importaba, así estaba bien.

La brisa fría azotó mi rostro. Me acosté en la mitad del prado sintiendo los rayos de sol en conjunto con esa brisa, era algo sensacional.

Y pensar que si no hubiera vuelto me estaría perdiendo todo esto: el calor de mi familia, el prado, no hubiera conocido a Bella y me estuviera perdiendo de la maravillosa sensación que es estar junto a ella. _¡Vaya! Cullen si que has cambiado._ Me reí de eso. Si había cambiado y mucho, me alegraba por eso.

Cerré los ojos un momento y sin darme cuenta quede dormido.

Cuando abrí los ojos el sol me dio de lleno en ellos, el sol estaba en el centro de cielo, era mediodía. Me levante y tome mi block, comencé a garabatear un dibujo de un grupo de claveles que tenía cerca, después de todo no había perdido la práctica. También recordé los dijes que ese día llevaba conmigo, solo quedaban cuatro dijes.

Después de contemplar por última vez mi prado decidí volver a la casa. Pensaba volver mañana para poder darle una pequeña sorpresa a Bella.

−pensaba que te habías perdido –dijo mamá cuando abrí la puerta de la cocina –eh, eh, eh, acabo de limpiar el piso.

Me quite los zapatos y entre descalzo.

−mamá ¿te puedo pedir ayuda en algo?

−claro amor ¿en qué?

−necesito de tu ayuda el viernes por la tarde, quiero hacerle a Bella…

**Bella P.O.V.**

Alguien tocó el timbre muy temprano para mi gusto, era sábado ¡Dios!, aun medio dormida baje las escaleras antes que ese ocioso despertara a mis padres y tallando mis ojos abrí la puerta. No había nadie, lo que si había era un algo. Un hermoso arreglo de pequeños claveles silvestre, de muchos colores, pero solo uno era blanco y a este iba amarrado una nota.

_Verlos me hizo pensar en ti._

_Son sencillos, como tú, pero a la vez tan hermosos._

_De muchos colores, son alegres, igual que tú._

_Pero de todos, el que más se parece a ti es este, el blanco, _

_Tan puro, tan sutil, lleno de paz._

_Pero si te das cuenta es el más fuerte de todos,_

_Su tallo es más grueso y su flor más duradera._

_También es único, solo conseguí este, así como tú._

_No hay una chica que se te parezca, eres única, asombrosa,_

_Y estoy feliz de ser tu amigo._

_Inigualable._

_Sorprendente._

_Amiga._

_Bellísima._

_Extraordinaria._

_Linda._

_Libre_

_Adorable._

_Te quiero._

Sentía las lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos y allí en la cinta que sostenía la nota estaba un dije, el de una flor ¿una flor? ¿Me mando el dije por enviarme flores? Tenía la fecha de mañana, no entendía.

Entre a la cocina y metí las flores en un recipiente de cristal. Me senté frente a ella a la mesa y las mire por largo rato.

− ¿y esas flores? –pregunto mamá de pronto dándome un susto y trayéndome a la realidad.

−Edward –dije.

−son silvestres –dijo mamá.

−no importa, son hermosas –dije.

− ¿otro dije?

−Mhm –dije –y esta nota.

Mamá leyó la nota, supe ha había terminado de leerla cuando dio un suspiro.

−está loco por ti, Bella –dijo mamá –es tan lindo, tu padre nunca me escribe cosas así –agregó haciendo un puchero.

Solo pude reír.

−ya veré que me tiene preparado mañana –dije.

Y como nunca el día pasó lento. No encontraba que hacer. No podía ir a la casa de los Cullen porque habían planeado salir en familia a una feria que había en Port Angeles.

Los Hale también estaban con sus padres ya que Lilian, la madre de los chicos, estaba de cumpleaños.

Ayude a mamá a preparar unas carpetas para las nuevas alumnas de la clase de manualidades que ella impartía.

Como siempre la espera se hizo larga, las horas no transcurrían y yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que tendría Edward preparado para mí.

Para mi mala suerte Jacob llegó a la casa, hubiera sido yo quien hubiera abierto la puerta la tendría estampada en la cara, pero fue mi madre quien abrió y lo encontré en la sala sentado en uno de los sofás.

−hola Bella –dijo con una sonrisa.

− ¿Qué quieres?

−solo vine a disculparme –dijo Jacob se veía arrepentido –es solo que me gustas y no quiero que salgas afectada, no sabes cuantas chicas he visto en mi edificio llorando porque vieron al estúpido de Edward besando a otra chica, no quiero que eso te pase.

−gracias por preocuparte por mí, Jacob, pero estoy comenzado a creer que lo que estas es celoso –dije.

−si Bella estoy celoso, celoso porque aunque nos conozcamos desde siempre tú sales con el idiota ese –dijo Jacob –celoso porque a pesar de que he estado todos estos años flirteándote tú te vas con Cullen.

Me quede estática en mi sitio.

−Bella ese chico no te conviene, mira –dijo levantándose la camisa.

Tenía una cicatriz que le ocupaba la mitad de la espalda. Lo mire asombrada.

−eso me lo hizo tu amiguito un día que estábamos mis amigos y yo paseando, su pandilla y él se acercaron y comenzaron a buscarnos pleitos, al final terminamos peleando, era una pelea limpia hasta que tu amigo agarro una navaja que tenía guardada en el zapato y me hizo esto –dijo.

Estaba aterrorizada, no podía creer que Edward hubiera hecho algo así.

−pero él es tu amigo, es tu decisión lo que quieras hacer –dijo Jacob restándole importancia.

−Jacob no… no lo sabía –dije.

−me lo imaginaba –dijo molesto –Bella, entiende que todo lo que te digo es por tu bien.

No tenia palabras, no coordinaba.

−Bella solo vine a disculparme por lo del otro día –dijo Jacob –ya lo hice, será mejor que me marche.

−Jacob, no sé qué decir –dije.

−solo dime que me perdonas y que sentiremos siendo amigos.

−te perdono Jacob y por supuesto que seguiremos siendo amigos –dije.

−adiós Bella, cuídate.

−adiós Jake.

Jacob se fue y yo subí a mi habitación para meditar lo que me había dicho, no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía.

Después de cenar y terminar los deberes del colegio me fui a dormir. Mis sueños estuvieron turbios y no recordaba uno en concreto.

En la mañana me desperté muy temprano. _Si Jacob no hubiera hablado estarías tranquila._ No entendía porque estaba nerviosa, Edward no sería capaz de hacerme algo, pero esa cicatriz que tenia Jacob.

Desayune cereal y luego fui a cambiarme de ropa. Justo cuando estaba terminando de amarrar las agujetas de mis zapatos oí el claxon del auto de Edward.

− ¡mamá ya me voy! –grite desde la puerta antes de cerrarla.

Edward ya me esperaba recostado al auto con la puerta del copiloto abierta.

−buenos días Bella –saludo − ¿Qué tal tu sábado?

−bien, gracias por las flores, están lindas y gracias también por la nota –dije sentía como me sonrojaba.

−por nada, pero te mereces más que eso –dijo.

− ¿A dónde vamos a ir hoy? –le pregunte.

−es una sorpresa –dijo Edward sonriendo.

−no me gustan las sorpresas.

−veremos si puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión.

Nos dirigimos hacia la casa Cullen y una vez que llegamos estaba por caminar hacia el porche cuando vi que Edward se dirigía al bosque. Corrí hasta él y lo seguí.

−hoy no vamos a entrar a la casa –dijo sonriendo y se adentro al bosque.

Caminamos un trecho hasta llegar a una casa de árbol.

−aquí era donde jugábamos de niños –dijo Edward.

−es me imagino que ya no se montan allí.

−si nos montamos –dijo Edward –pero no tanto como antes.

Seguimos caminando hasta una pared de ramas, Edward se hizo a un lado y aparto las ramas.

Allí, donde estaban las ramas apareció un hermoso prado, me adentre hasta llegar a la mitad de él y voltee a mirar a Edward. Él estaba detrás de mí con una sonrisa tierna.

Caí en cuenta el dije representaba el prado, las flores las había sacado de aquí y como decía la nota no se veía ni uno blanco. Me le tire encima e hice que perdiera el equilibrio, los dos caímos al suelo.

−es muy lindo –dije.

−me alegra que te guste –dijo Edward sonriendo.

−por eso era el dije –dije, él asintió –no era por las flores y la nota, pero cuando vi la fecha me dejo extrañada.

Nos acostamos entre las flores y nos miramos por largo rato. Luego alzamos la vista al cielo.

−ayer Jacob fue para la casa –dije, vi como Edward se tensaba – ¿de verdad le hiciste esa cicatriz que tiene en la espalda?

−sí –dijo serio.

− ¿como ocurrió? –pregunte, quería saber cuál era su versión.

−fuimos un día de excursión, mis amigos y yo estuvimos paseando después de armar las tiendas, yo había llevado una navaja porque adonde fuimos habían muchos árboles fruteros. En ese momento vimos a Jacob y sus amigos y pensamos en hacerle una broma, pero no sé porque decidimos dejarlo en paz.

"estuvimos haciendo carreras y en una de esas uno de los amigos de Jacob hizo que James tropezara y cayera. Fuimos hasta James y este ya se había levantado. Fue allí cuando todos comenzamos a pelear, como siempre a mi me toco con Jacob pero ese día tuve dificultades en la pelea, me dio unos buenos golpes y estaba entrando en pánico. Inconscientemente saqué la navaja que llevaba en la bota y fue cuando corte a Jacob.

"rápidamente lo lleve a un hospital, yo había ido en unos de los autos de mi abuelo, lo espere y lo lleve al colegio porque le mandaron reposo, pague los medicamentos, soporte el regaño de mi abuelo y un mes de castigo, cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando llegamos al apartamento y toda mi habitación estaba hecha un desastre, una guitarra que me había comprado hacia una semana estaba destrozada y las paredes estaba rayadas con aerosol"

La voz de Edward estaba impregnada de rabia, tenía los nudillos blancos de tan fuerte que había empuñado las manos y sus músculos estaban tensos.

−te creo –dije –Edward, no sé porque pero cada vez que te oigo hablar pienso que me dices la verdad.

−porque de veras de la digo –dijo Edward mirándome directamente a los ojos –y porque te quiero te soy sincero.

Otro más que se me declaraba, _ves Bella los chicos si andas detrás de ti, lo que pasa es que no te habías dado cuenta,_ sin embargo estaba feliz de que Edward lo dijera, porque a él si le correspondía.

−yo también te quiero –dije sonriéndole –y porque te quiero, te comprendo.

Mientras estuvimos en aquel prado una brisa fresca movía nuestros cabellos, de pronto gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Reímos (no tengo idea del porque), Edward se levanto, me ayudo y comenzó a bailar conmigo.

− ¿Qué haces? –dije riendo.

−disfruto, disfruto de tu compañía, disfruto de la lluvia que nos está cayendo –dijo casi gritando.

Corrimos hacia la casa, pisando todos los pozos de agua que conseguimos en el camino y llegando nuestros pantalones de lodo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen entramos hasta el porche, no queríamos ensuciar la casa. Esme nos miro extrañada.

−Edward, si te vuelves a enfermar…

−no me molestaría –dijo –no hay nada que pueda quitarme la felicidad que tengo.

Esme me miro sorprendida y yo le dedique una sonrisa. Alice nos trajo unos paños y una vez secos entramos a la casa, Edward y Esme prácticamente me obligaron a que fuera a bañarme, después de que estuve dentro de la ducha con el agua caliente cayéndome les agradecí, se sentía tan bien.

El problema sería que no tenía ropa, solo ropa interior, y la ropa de Alice no me quedaba, la de Esme tampoco. Me envolví en un paño y abrí un poco la puerta, Edward no estaba en su habitación. Salí y sobre su cama encontré una camisa de él y mi ropa interior. ¿Edward lo habría dejado allí para mí? Debía serlo ya que estaba todo junto, pero aun estaba el problema del pantalón, no tenia uno.

−Bella, ¿puedo entrar? –era Alice.

−sí, pasa –dije.

La puerta se abrió y Alice entró cerrando la puerta tras ella.

−te conseguí un pantalón –dijo Alice –lo dejaste aquí la otra vez.

−gracias, esta camisa…

−si es para ti, Edward te la dejo para que te cubrieras –dijo Alice.

Me vestí, la camisa de Edward ni se sentía, era muy suave, aunque también era larga, los puños de tuvimos que doblarlos dos veces y la punta casi me llegaba a las rodillas. Como casi toda la ropa de Edward, esta era negra.

Salí de la habitación y Edward se metió directo al baño después de sonreírme un poco.

Siguió lloviendo todo el día así que la pasamos dentro de la casa jugando cartas y viendo televisión.

Cuando Emmett llego me miro muy raro, caí en cuenta cuando recordé de quien era la camisa que llevaba puesta, ¿Qué habrá pensado la sucia mente de Emmett?

− ¿Qué haces con la camisa de mi hermano, Bella? –pregunto.

−nada, nos mojamos y como no tenía una blusa aquí él me prestó una camisa –dije.

−ajá…

−Emmett tonto, no es nada de lo que tú piensas –dijo Alice –Bella ven para que te pruebes tu disfraz.

−Alice…

−ven, Bella –dijo halándome del brazo.

Fuimos a la habitación de Alice y allí estaba un hermoso vestido idéntico al del diario de la princesa.

−mira Bella, este es tu vestido –dijo Alice –pruébatelo.

**¡¡¡hola a todos!!!**

**un nuevo capitulo ¡que genial! por fin pude actualizar, iba a hacerlo el viernes porque un amigo llevo su laptop para la universidad y como hay wi-fi entonces me metí pero me estaban chismeando lo que hacia y como yo no les cuento de lo que escribo, de todo el drama, la tragedia y bla bla bla. en fin decidi no actualizar.**

**¡que tierno Edward! ¡tan lindo! y estupido Jacob.**

**gracias a writerscompulsive, **MiiRiiaM Cullen, Rosyn DeWitt Cullen, karito CullenMasen, Strangeeers, **  
lexa0619, MillaaFreack, Twilight-Edwella  
**

**millaafreack pues... no pense en eso :) se me paso por alto.**

**twilight-edwella creo que ya lo dije, sino tranqui falta poco para el cumple de la campinita diabolica :)**

**las quiero mucho cuidense, nos leemos.**

**bye :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Edward P.O.V.**

Era la fiesta de Halloween, como pude haberme metido en esto, el disfraz era de príncipe (recordatorio: matar a Alice), por lo menos era negro y todos teníamos mascaras. Mi problema era, ¿Cómo demonios iba a reconocer a Bella?

La respuesta me vino en ese momento, la vi, llevaba un vestido como de princesa y llevaba una de las mascaras con que habíamos jugado días anteriores.

_Flashback._

_Estábamos en la cocina, Alice había sacado un montón de mascaras que había comparado para adornar y para nosotros. Yo tenía puesta una que ocultaba todo mi rostro._

−_aunque uses una máscara, siempre te reconocería –dijo Bella sonriendo con la cabeza apoyada en su mano con el codo sobre el mesón._

− _¿Por qué? _

−_porque nadie tiene esos ojos –dijo Bella –tan brillantes, alegres, verdes, de veras parecen las más puras esmeraldas._

_La mire sorprendido por lo que había dicho. Inmediatamente ella se sonrojo, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho._

−_mamá tiene el mismo color de ojos –dije._

−_Edward…, claro, te voy a confundir con Esme –dijo Bella rodando los ojos._

_Ella se puso un antifaz negro con plumas en una de las puntas de arriba._

−_ese no te la adueñes Isabella –chillo Alice –es mia._

−_está bien Alice, cálmate –dijo Bella dejando el antifaz a un lado._

−_mira está es la que te queda bien –dijo Alice tomando un antifaz beige._

_Bella se lo puso y nos sonrió, se veía hermosa, era muy parecido al anterior, solo que este era liso con tela satina, mientras que el de Alice tenia pegados pequeñas piedras de fantasía negras que no dejaban ver el fondo._

− _¿y porque las mascaras? –pregunte._

− _¡Hello! Es una fiesta de disfraces, si vas disfrazado no deben reconocerte a simple vista –dijo Alice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

_Fin flashback_

Alice había hecho un buen trabajo con los disfraces, el vestido de Bella era hermoso, pero mucho más hermosa era quien lo llevaba. Me acerque a ella.

−sino conociera a la cumpleañera diría que es usted señorita –dije sonriendo.

−ajá, permiso –dijo.

Me quede allí parado confundido, no me había reconocido, parpadee un par de veces sorprendido. En ese momento salió Alice con su disfraz de "campanita diabólica" no estaba mal, al contrario, estaba muy bien hecho y le combinaba a mi hermana, era negro, las alas rotas, su cabello negro recogido como campanita, el antifaz negro cubriendo la parte de arriba de su rostro y unos colmillos postizos, no sé porque se los puso.

−hola cumpleañera –oí decirle Bella.

−hola Bella, ¿ves? Te luce el vestido –dijo Alice.

− ¿Dónde está Edward? –pregunto Bella.

−eso te toca descubrirlo a ti –dijo Alice sonriendo.

−Alice…

−Alice, nada –dijo mi hermana –es una fiesta de disfraces, pues adivina.

−ya veras, su cabello y sus ojos lo van a delatar –dijo Bella.

−pues adelante, comienza a buscarlo.

Bella se volteo y yo comencé a idear un plan.

−buenas noches señorita, permítame ser su príncipe azul esta maravillosa noche –dije sonriendo, claro que, la máscara no le permitía verla.

−disculpe, estoy buscando a alguien –dijo.

−pues sino está aquí no creo que quiera estar con usted –dije.

−no lo creo –dijo Bella soñadoramente.

−si me permite puedo ser su pareja esta noche.

−gracias pero no gracias –dijo Bella y camino hacia los piratas de mi hermano y Rosalie.

Rosalie parecía Elizabeth Swann con su traje de pirata y Emmett era un intento de Will Turner. Cuando vi a Jasper llore de la risa, hacia juego con el disfraz de Alice, era Peter Pan pero en vez de ser verde el traje era negro y el sombrero y la camisa estaban raidos, llevaba una máscara negra muy parecida a la de Alice. Se veía muy chistoso.

Durante la noche no deje de molestar a Bella, y decía que mis ojos me delatarían, hubo un momento en que me miro pero no me reconoció. Su paciencia de agotaba y yo seguía molestándola, era genial.

−princesa, ¿me permitiría bailar con usted? –dije tendiéndole la mano.

−mira principito, me tienes harta, mira, por allá hay una cenicienta porque no vas pedirle a ella que baile contigo –dijo Bella molesta señalando a una cenicienta que estaba al fondo de la estancia.

Era Lauren, una compañera de Bella que me había coqueteado un día que fui en busca de Alice.

−no gracias, prefiero las morenas –dije.

−pues búscate otra morena.

−lo siento alteza, no me atrae ninguna otra –dije, dios, esto era genial.

−ya lárgate ¿sí? –dijo Bella con fastidio.

Le hice una reverencia, ella rodó los ojos, y fui por algo de tomar.

−muy bien hermanito, estás haciendo que Bella se moleste –dijo Alice.

−sí, es divertido –dije.

− ¿vas a hacer lo que me dijiste? –pregunto Alice.

−sí, claro si la cumpleañera me lo permite.

−por supuesto que sí –dijo sonriendo –por cierto, tú princesa fue a sentarse a las escaleras.

−gracias.

Serví ponche para Bella y fui hasta las escaleras.

−su alteza, le traje algo de tomar.

−que mas da –dijo agarrando el vaso que le ofrecía, se veía decepcionada.

− ¿puedo preguntarle qué le pasa?

−Ya lo hiciste.

− ¿cierto? ¿Le pasa algo alteza?

−pues sí, la persona que se supone que buscaba no está, se supone que es la fiesta de su hermana, no creo que faltara –dijo Bella − ¡bah! No sé para que te cuento.

−te quieres desahogar –dije.

−pensaba que me iba a divertir, que iba a estar con Edward, que íbamos a molestar a Jasper por su disfraz, pero no, estoy aquí lamentándome con un extraño que me ha estado molestando toda la noche.

−pues entonces ¿Por qué no te diviertes con este extraño?

−porque no es lo mismo –dijo agachando la mirada.

En ese momento Alice comenzó a hablar.

−hola ¿Qué tal todos? Espero que estén disfrutando la fiesta –dijo sonriendo –hay alguien que me pidió un favor y que créanme que lo voy cobrar bien caro –agrego con una sonrisa.

Hice una mueca, eso era malo.

Me aleje de Bella y fui con Alice a la tarima.

−deslúmbrala hermano –dijo Alice sonriéndome –aunque eso siempre lo haces.

Me reí de eso. Tome el micrófono.

−esta canción se la dedico a la persona que más quiero y que se encuentra en esta habitación –dije.

_Para tu amor lo tengo todo_

_Desde mi sangre hasta la esencia de mi ser_

_Y para tu amor que es mi tesoro_

_Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies_

_Y tengo también_

_Un corazón que se muere por dar amor_

_Y que no conoce el fin_

_Un corazón que late por vos_

Todos se miraban confundidos buscando a la persona a quien estaba dedicada esta canción.

**Bella P.O.V.**

Edward no estaba en la fiesta, lo había buscado por todos lados pero simplemente no estaba, o no lo veía, además tenía a un ocioso molestándome, me seguía a todos lados, me tenia harta.

−mira principito, me tienes harta, mira, por allá hay una cenicienta porque no vas pedirle a ella que baile contigo –dije molesta, señalando a Lauren que estaba al fondo.

−no gracias, prefiero las morenas.

−pues búscate otra morena.

−lo siento, alteza, no me atrae ninguna otra –dijo con una nota de felicidad en la voz.

−ya lárgate ¿sí? –dije con fastidio.

Hizo una reverencia, rodé los ojos, y se fue.

Fui a sentarme a las escaleras, los pies me estaban matando, Alice me había puesto unos tacones. ¿Dónde estará Edward? ¿Por qué no lo he encontrado? ¿Por qué no me ha encontrado?

−su alteza, le traje algo de tomar –dijo el principito.

−que mas da –dije fastidiada.

− ¿puedo preguntarle qué le pasa?

−Ya lo hiciste.

− ¿cierto? ¿Le pasa algo alteza?

−pues sí, la persona que se supone que buscaba no está, se supone que es la fiesta de su hermana, no creo que faltara –dije − ¡bah! No sé para que te cuento.

−te quieres desahogar –dijo.

−pensaba que me iba a divertir, que iba a estar con Edward, que íbamos a molestar a Jasper por su disfraz, pero no, estoy aquí lamentándome con un extraño que me ha estado molestando toda la noche.

−pues entonces ¿Por qué no te diviertes con este extraño?

−porque no es lo mismo –dije agachando la mirada.

En ese momento Alice llamó la atención de todos y nos acercamos. Anuncio que alguien le había pedido un favor. De un momento a otro el principito estaba en la pequeña tarima donde Alice había hablado.

−esta canción se la dedico a la persona que más quiero y que se encuentra en esta habitación –dijo.

Que tonta fui, ese era Edward, y no lo había reconocido, _¡qué horror!_

_Para tu amor lo tengo todo_

_Desde mi sangre hasta la esencia de mi ser_

_Y para tu amor que es mi tesoro_

_Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies_

_Y tengo también_

_Un corazón que se muere por dar amor_

_Y que no conoce el fin_

_Un corazón que late por vos_

¡Qué lindo! Todos volteaban a ver a quien le habían dedicado la canción, la cantaba a capela, sin ningún instrumento y ninguna melodía lo acompañaba.

_Para tu amor no hay despedidas_

_Para tu amor yo solo tengo eternidad_

_Y para tu amor que me ilumina_

_Tengo una luna, un arco iris y un clavel_

_Y tengo también _

_Un corazón que se muere por dar amor_

_Y que no conoce el fin_

_Un corazón que late por vos_

_Por eso yo te quiero _

_Tanto que no sé cómo explicar lo que siento_

_Yo te quiero _

_Porque tu dolor es mi dolor_

_Y no hay dudas_

_Yo te quiero _

_Con el alma y con el corazón_

_Te venero_

_Hoy y siempre gracias te doy a ti mi amor_

_Por existir_

Se me acerco, tendió su mano que la tome sonriendo y me guio hasta la tarima. No podía parar de sonreír, me tenía fascinada.

_Para tu amor lo tengo todo_

_Lo tengo todo y lo que no tengo también_

_Lo conseguiré_

_Para tu amor que es mi tesoro_

_Tengo mi vida entera a tus pies_

_Y tengo también _

_Un corazón que se muere por dar amor_

_Y que no conoce el fin_

_Un corazón que late por vos_

Lo tenía frente a mí, se quito la máscara y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

_Por eso yo te quiero_

_Tanto que no sé cómo explicar lo que siento_

_Yo te quiero_

_Porque tu dolor es mi dolor_

_Y no hay dudas_

_Yo te quiero_

_Con el alma y con el corazón_

_Te venero_

_Hoy y siempre, gracias yo te doy a ti mi amor_

_Por existir_

Su voz se apago poco a poco.

−Isabella, ¿quieres ser mi novia? –dijo en el mismo susurro con que había terminado la canción.

Todos abrieron la boca desmesuradamente, todos a excepción de la familia Cullen y mis padres, ¿mis padres?

−si –dije y le bese los labios, que en ese momento sabían a gloria.

El bulla que se formo fue impresionante pero no me importo, esos labios que me habían besado hacia unos meses atrás era todo lo que me importaba.

Nos separamos y el escándalo volvió a comenzar, ambos sonreímos.

–Bella, quiero que sea nuestro símbolo, como ves es duro y frio igual que mi corazón antes de conocerte, al sol brilla con mil facetas y es tan hermoso como tú y tan transparente y puro como lo que siento por ti.

Mientras decía todo esto coloco un pequeño corazón de cristal en la pulsera, estaba maravillada, simplemente maravillada, no por el dije sino por sus palabras, tan lindas.

−es hermoso, no sé qué decir –dije.

−no digas nada –dijo sonriendo, me le lancé encima y lo besé entre risas, estaba feliz.

Fuimos al jardín y nos adentramos en el bosque, llegamos a la casa del árbol que estaba tenuemente iluminada.

−su alteza permítame ayudarla a subir –dijo Edward.

Me ayudo a subir y luego subió él. Era más grande de lo que aparentaba, había unas velas que iluminaban la estancia y una pequeña cena nos esperaba.

− ¿Qué… que es esto? –pregunte.

−nuestra cena, si quieres, a la luz de las velas, consta de emparedados –dijo sonriendo –de mermelada, crema de maní, jamón y queso.

−que mal cocinero eres, ¿eso es lo único que sabes hacer? –dije riendo.

−no… hago una excelente ensalada césar y más solo que ese mas debe estar caliente –dijo riendo.

Untamos los panes y comimos, charlamos, bromeamos y al final me quede dormida con la cabeza recostada a su regazo.

* * *

**hello!!!**

**chicas me gusto este capitulo, lo tenia ideado desde hace tiempo y bueno, ¡por fin! lo escribí.**

**Edward como siempre tan lindo, con lo de la cancion. habia pensado poner la cancion de "un siglo sin ti" de chayanne por mi linda hermanita me dijo que esa no era buena porque era como que lo habian dejado, y bueno se me ocurrio esta que es "para tu amor" de juanes.**

**gracias a solchizz, miriamm (chica actualiza que me tienes en ascuas y esta fino tu fic, no te dejo reviews porque se me olvida, sorry!), lisbet777, lau-hb (si vas a aparecer james y los demas, de hecho en el proximo capitulo vuelven a aperecer), strangeeers, floreva95, lexa0619.**

**actualizare el lunes que viene, mi horario de clases de este semestre no para nada beneficioso para el fic.**

**por mi perfil voy a poner mi correo por si quieren, pero le dire que solo puedo conectarme los lunes en la mañana, y en muy raras ocaciones en la tarde. **

**en uno de los reviews pasados me dijeron para que James, Victoria y Laurent fueran a Forks (me leyeron la mente) pero no sé si hacer que vayan porque algo FEO le pase a Edward o simplemente por una ocacion especial como cumpleaños, navidad, no sé. sinceramente habia pensado en algo dramatico, pero les dejare eso a ustedes, así que en sus reviews diganme su opinion :)**

**las quiero mucho, dejen reviews, cuidense, nos leemos pronto.**

**jnnfrmrz**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bella P.O.V.**

Una luz me molestaba, al abrir los ojos la luz me cegó por un momento, no recordaba donde me encontraba, mire a mi alrededor, estaba en la casa del árbol, la chaqueta de Edward me cubría la parte de arriba de mi cuerpo, su aroma me llegaba intensamente, claro, lo tenía debajo de mí, mi cabeza subía y bajaba al son de su respiración.

Me levante un poco y bese castamente sus labios, él solo sonrió y se acomodo.

−buen día, boyfriend –salude.

−qué bien se oye eso –dijo con una sonrisa pero sin abrir los ojos.

− ¿Qué pensaran mis padres? –dije.

−nada malo, hable con ellos anoche –dijo Edward recostándose de lado.

− ¿Qué?

−pues hable con tus padres para que no se preocuparan porque no aparecía –dijo sonriendo, me beso en la frente –siento si te molesto.

−no, está bien –dije sonriéndole para luego darle un casto beso en los labios.

− ¿sabes? Esto me gusta –dijo Edward.

Bajamos de la casa del árbol, Edward me condujo hasta su auto y nos subimos.

− ¿Por qué no fuimos a saludar a tu familia?

− ¿quieres oír a Emmett preguntando por cochinadas?

−no… creo que paso –dije.

Fuimos hasta mi casa, Edward estacionó su auto y me miro.

− ¿quieres entrar? –le pregunte.

− ¿y presentarme así? –dijo, claro todavía llevábamos los disfraces.

−no importa, te ves bien así –dije sonriéndole.

Salimos del auto y al entrar conseguimos a mis padres en la cocina desayunando con nada más y nada menos que con Jacob.

− ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte molesta.

− ¡genial Cullen! Le enseñaste a Bella como ser descortés –dijo Jacob.

−no Jacob eso lo aprendí de ti –dije.

−aquí no se van a pelear –dijo papá levantándose.

Edward estaba serio y no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Jacob.

− ¿Qué Cullen? ¿No te dio tiempo quitarte el disfraz? aunque no sé para que te disfrazas si ya tienes uno, el que muestras siempre que estas con Bella.

−pues no, no tuve tiempo y creo que el que siempre lleva un drisfraz eres tú, no yo –dijo Edward –jefe Swan, Sra. Swan, aquí les traje a Bella, buenos días.

Lo acompañe hasta la puerta.

−adiós Bella, que tengas buen día –dijo dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.

−adiós Edward –dije mientras salía.

Fui a encararme a Jacob. Estaba hablando con mi padre.

−Charlie, ¿en serio le crees? −le dijo Jacob a mi padre.

− ¿me cuestionas Jacob?

−papá déjalo, no sé que vino a hacer para acá –dije cruzándome de brazos.

−solo vine a disculparme por todo lo que ha pasado y a desearte suerte con lo tuyo con Cullen, se ven tan bien juntos –dijo Jacob –adiós Renée fue un gusto verte. Charlie.

Salió de la casa y mis padres me miraron.

− ¿Qué tal les fue? –pregunto papá serio.

−bien, comimos, charlamos un poco y luego nos quedamos dormidos en la casa del árbol –dije, mi padre tenía una expresión indescriptible –no papá no hicimos lo que crees.

−eso espero –dijo papá serio y siguió comiendo.

Subí a mi habitación seguida por mi madre, una vez dentro me ayudo a quitarme el vestido.

− ¿Qué les dijo Jacob? –pregunte.

−lo que ya te había dicho, que Edward no es el indicado para ti, que es una mala persona –dijo mamá –pero le dije que estaba perdiendo su tiempo porque anoche Edward te pidió que fueras su novia y tú habías aceptado gustosa y que para mí era suficiente.

Le sonreí a mi madre y le enseñe el nuevo dije.

−está bellísimo –dijo mamá emocionada –a ver cuéntame que pasó anoche.

Le relate a mamá todo y entre suspiros nos acostamos en mi cama.

−ese chico realmente te quiere –dijo mamá –si solo se estuviera aprovechando de ti… no quiero pensar en eso.

−ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué no se sorprendieron…?

−ya lo sabíamos amor, Edward ya había hablado con tu padre y antes de la fiesta hablo con nosotros y nos pidió permiso para ser tu novio –dijo mamá sonriendo –tu padre lo miro con mala cara un momento y después murmuro un "no puedo hacer nada", yo no me contuve y lo abrace y le dije que era bienvenido a la familia, ese chico sí que se sabe ganar a las personas, su forma de hablar…

−mamá, ya tú tienes a Charlie –dije y comenzamos a reírnos.

Después de desayunar oí el claxon del auto de Edward, corrí hasta la puerta y al abrirla lo vi, allí, frente a mí, con una sonrisa torcida.

−hola girlfriend –saludo riendo –vine por si querías ir a la casa un rato.

−por supuesto –dije sonriendo y tome mi chaqueta − ¡mamá voy a salir!

−ok, cuídense –dijo mamá desde el piso de arriba.

− ¿ese comentario tendrá un doble sentido? –le dije a Edward que soltó, al instante, una carcajada.

**Edward P.O.V.**

Era la persona más feliz de la tierra, y como no estarlo si tenía a la chica perfecta a mi lado, ni Jacob pudo quitarme la felicidad que sentía cuando lo vi en la casa de Bella.

Llegue a casa y ya todos estaban despiertos, Emmett y Alice trataban en vano no reírse.

−muy buenos días a todos –salude.

−buenos días cielo –saludo mamá con una sonrisa − ¿quieres desayunar?

−no creo que quiera, mamá, a lo mejor desayuno con sus suegros –dijo Emmett.

−no, no he comido –dije –desayunare más tarde.

Subí las escaleras y fui hasta mi habitación, después de darme una buena ducha me metí a la cama para dormir un poco. No pude. Alice entro como un torbellino y se me tiro encima.

− ¡así que eras tú!, idiota, tonto, inútil, mal hermano –dijo Alice golpeándome.

− ¿pero qué…? Alice ¡ya! –dije tratando de atrapar sus manos.

−todo eso del admirador secreto… tonto, malo, te odio –dijo Alice mientras me golpeaba.

−Alice, ¡basta! –dije.

La logre atrapar enrollándola con la cobija, siguió pataleando.

−era para jugarte una pequeña broma ¡dios! Yo que quería dormir un poco –dije.

Salí de mi habitación directo a mi auto. Fui a casa de Bella. Cuando llegue oprimí el claxon y después de apagar el auto fui hasta la puerta de la casa. Bella abrió y yo no pude evitar sonreír.

−hola girlfriend –salude riendo, era estúpido cuando yo lo decía –vine por si querías ir a la casa un rato.

−por supuesto –dijo sonriendo y tomo su chaqueta − ¡mamá voy a salir!

−ok, cuídense –dijo Renée desde el piso de arriba.

− ¿ese comentario tendrá un doble sentido? –dijo Bella, solté una carcajada.

−mejor tómemelos como solo un "cuídense" sin doble sentido ni nada –dije abriéndole la puerta del auto.

En el camino no solté su mano en ningún momento, me encantaba tenerla entre las mías.

Cuando llegamos a la casa fui hasta la puerta del copiloto para abrirla pero Bella ya se había adelantado. Le sonreí.

− ¿Cómo puedo ser un caballero si no me dejas?

−pues no lo seas –dijo dándome un beso –además los caballeros no solo abren las puertas de sus flamantes autos.

−así es –dije sonriendo todavía.

Entramos a la casa y mamá estaba en la sala viendo un programa en la televisión.

−buenos días Esme –dijo Bella sonriendo.

–hola Bella, que gusto tenerte aquí –dijo mamá sonriendo –Edward tu desayuno está servido.

Fui a desayunar, mamá se esmero con mi desayuno, leche y cereal. Comí y volví con ellas, ahora Rosalie se había agregado al grupo.

– ¡Emmett tu bruja teñida esta aquí! –grite divertido.

– ¿Quién crees que me trajo? Idiota –dijo Rosalie molesta.

–Edward, deja a Rosalie –dijo mamá.

–en serio Bella ¿Cómo lo soportas? –dijo Rosalie.

–Muy fácil –dijo Bella sonriendo –cuando hace alguna estupidez pienso en las cosas lindas que ha hecho, comprado, por y para mí.

–entonces te debes estar aburriendo porque no creo que a ese alcornoque se le ocurra algo _lindo_ –dijo Rosalie sonriéndome con malicia.

–Te sorprendería –dijo Bella levantando la mano donde llevaba la pulsera –cada uno de los dijes me lo regalo con algo especial, y con una sonrisa suya me basta para soportarle cualquier cosa, además, el solo es necio contigo.

–ah… este… creo que voy a buscar algo en mi habitación –dije avergonzado, no por lo que había dicho Bella, sino por la cara de tonto que debía tener.

Mamá y las chicas se rieron, mientras yo subía las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación.

Dormí un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a dormir en un piso de madera y mucho menos con alguien encima, obviamente eso no me molestaba.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar despertándome.

– ¿aló? –dije medio dormido.

–_Edward, hermano qué bueno que contestas _–dijo James claramente alterado –_estamos rumbo al hospital._

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? –dije preocupado.

–_A Carter le dio un infarto _–dijo James.

– ¿QUÉ? –Grite, mi abuelo… –enseguida salgo para allá.

Colgué y comencé a tirar ropa en mi maleta que desde que había llegado después de los exámenes la había dejado abierta en el fondo de mi guardarropa.

Cuando baje con la maleta ya lista (lista significaba: cualquier ropa metida sin orden y el neceser de baño regado junto a la ropa) mamá me miro sorprendida.

– ¿Qué te vas a escapar con Bella? –dijo Emmett riendo.

–No, me voy a New York –dije, mamá se me planto en frente.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–A mi abuelo le dio un infarto, debo ir a verlo –dije pasando por su lado.

Mamá se derrumbó en el sofá.

–amor, lo siento, pero debo irme, es mi abuelo –le dije a Bella mirándola a sus ojos llenos de confusión.

Le di un beso en los labios y me disponía a salir cuando mamá me tomó del brazo.

–Voy contigo –dijo poniéndose de pie y rápidamente salió hacia su habitación.

Alice estaba en el jardín hablando con Jasper así que no supo nada de lo que ocurrió. Mamá bajó cinco minutos más tarde.

–Llamé a Carlisle –le dijo a Emmett que, por primera vez, estaba serio –ya le avise así que mientras no estemos él o yo quedas a cargo.

–si mamá, suerte –dijo Emmett dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Rosalie no dijo nada, solo se despidió con una mirada triste igual que la da Bella.

–Tranquila amor, regresare –dije.

–eso suena a película romántica barata –dijo –pero me gusta, suerte y cuídense.

Salimos de la casa y salimos en el Volvo rumbo al aeropuerto en Port Angeles.

El viaje se nos hizo eterno y una vez que llegamos a New York era de noche, pedimos un taxi y fuimos al hospital que los chicos me dijeron que estaba hospitalizado mi abuelo.

Allí en la sala de esperas estaban James, Victoria y Laurent sentados esperando noticias, James fue el primero en levantar la vista.

–Edward –dijo –que bueno que viniste.

–sí, ¿cómo esta mi abuelo? –pregunte tomando la mano de mi madre, ella apoyo su cabeza en mi antebrazo.

–está estable, pero lo tienen en terapia intensiva–dijo Victoria – ¡oh, hermano! Cuanto lo siento.

–chicos, ella es mi madre –dije –mamá ellos son James, Laurent y Victoria.

–Mucho gusto –dijo mamá en un susurro.

Nos sentamos con los chicos, mamá se sentó a mi lado recostándose de mí. Mi madre estaba triste y claro la entendía a la perfección, yo estaba igual de preocupado que ella.

− ¿y qué tal tú chica?

−genial, le pedí que fuera mi novia –dije –y ahora debe estar en su casa.

−te la hubieras traído hermano, así la conoceríamos –dijo Laurent.

−no podía –dije –no iba a estar cómoda aquí.

−los familiares del señor Carter Masen –pregunto un doctor.

−yo –dijo mamá levantándose de la silla –soy su hija.

−Muy bien, este, el señor Masen tuvo un pequeño infarto, lo estabilizamos y ya está en habitación será mejor que alguien se quede con él.

−yo me quedo –dije, mamá me miro –mamá ve a descansar, yo me quedo.

−está bien –dijo.

−chicos ¿mis cosas siguen en el apartamento?

−sí.

−llévenla para allá, mamá descansa, estate tranquila –dije dándole un beso en el cabello.

−venga señora Cullen –dijo James tomando la mano de mi madre.

−sígame –me dijo el doctor.

Cuando entre a la habitación pude ver a mi abuelo acostado. Estaba dormido.

−buenas noches –se despidió el doctor.

−buenas noches.

Me acosté en el sofá, no pude dormir, estaba pendiente de mi abuelo. Por lo menos su respiración era acompasada.

Temprano, debían ser las seis de la mañana mi abuelo abrió los ojos y paseo su mirada por la habitación hasta detenerse en el rincón donde me encontraba.

−todavía estoy mal, estoy alucinando –dijo mi abuelo serio y volteo la mirada.

−de verdad estoy aquí –dije yendo hacia él –mamá también vino pero los chicos se la llevaron para que descansara.

−Edward, hijo, perdóname –dijo mi abuelo –obligarte a estar aquí lo hice para enseñarle un lección a mi hija, una lección que debí haber aprendido yo.

− ¿podría saber cuál es esa lección?

−que no puedes obligar a nadie a hacer lo que no quiere –dijo sonriendo –ironico ¿no?, ¿cuando llegaron?

−anoche –dije.

−no has dormido nada ¿verdad? –Negué con la cabeza –tienes unas ojeras horribles, eso lo heredaste de tu padre, cuando comenzó a trabajar parecía un panda después de cada guardia.

−y sigue así –dije.

−James me dijo que conociste a una chica –dijo mi abuelo.

−sí, es muy linda, en todos los sentidos –dije.

−que bueno, me alegro por ti –dijo –tu madre está por llegar, ve a descansar.

Eso ya no me sorprendía, de algún lugar debía haber heredado Alice eso de la premonición. Cinco minutos más tarde mamá llego.

−buenos días –saludo tímidamente.

−hija, ven acá –dijo mi abuelo sonriéndole.

Mamá se acercó y cuando llego hacia donde yo me encontraba le di un abrazo.

−hola mamá ¿descansaste? –ella solo asintió y le di un beso en la cabeza.

Salí para que hablaran. Mis amigos estaban en la sala de espera.

−tenía tiempo que no veía esas ojeras –dijo Victoria riendo –claro, antes iban acompañados de resacas.

−si –dije sonriendo.

−menos mal que limpiamos anteayer –dijo James –tu madre es muy agradable.

−sí –dije –chicos vamos al apartamento me estoy durmiendo.

−claro.

Le mande un mensaje a mamá de que me iba al apartamento y después de recibir su respuesta nos fuimos al colegio.

−oye ¿y qué tal Jacob?

−no sé, lo vi ayer en la casa de Bella –dije –para mí que está preparando algo grande.

−Jacob debería estar en un psiquiátrico –dijo Laurent.

−si –coincidimos.

−y cuéntanos ¿Cómo le pediste a tu chica que fuera tu novia? –pregunto Victoria.

−que chismosos son, no les voy a contar –dije.

−oh vamos hermano, no seas malo –dijo James.

Les conté todo e hicieron la reacción que esperaba, se rieron de lo lindo.

− ¡Wow! Forks sí que cambia a la gente –dijo Laurent entre risas.

−sí, sí, pero no importa ella se merece todo eso y más –dije.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento vi a mis antiguos compañeros que me saludaron y preguntaron por mi abuelo. En el apartamento fui hasta mi habitación y apenas toque la almohada me dormí.

**hola, para empezar... ¡sorry! ¡perdon por no actualizar ayer! no puede.**

**ahora si. ¿que les parecio el capitulo? **

**esto no es para lo que hice la pregunta el capitulo anterior. gano no hacerle nada a edward, aunque me dieron una muuuy buena idea (hacerle daño a Bella) *risa macabra* no sé... me gusta la idea.**

**con respecto a lo de la enfermedad de edward, ya se encuentra bien (creo que Esme lo puso en regimen, jajajaja...) lo que tambien paso es que paso el tiempo, creo que lo dije en el capitulo anterior pero de modo implicito (muy implicito).**

**muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a: ****VAMPIRIC-OBSETION, MiiRiiaM Cullen, marfy quintana roque, Nekbhet, natalycullen, Solchizz, WritersCompulsive, lexa0619, lau-hb, franiii.p, Strangeeers, yolabertay, Fran Pattinson.**

**con respecto a de quien es edward... ES MIO y Rob tambien, no se hagan ilusiones. :)**

**ahora si, me despido, cuidense, les mando besos, abrazos y todos los personajes de crepusculo que no son Edward, las quiero.**

**saludos de mi tierra amada y bella que es Venezuela y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo, por cierto esta gracioso :)**

**chao :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Esme P.O.V.**

Mi padre, estaba preocupada por él. Por suerte tenia a Edward a mi lado dándome ánimos aunque no dijera nada.

Me fui con los chicos al apartamento donde Edward había vivido los últimos dos años.

–señora Esme, esta es la habitación de Edward, cualquier cosa estoy en la habitación de al lado –dijo James abriendo la puerta de la habitación donde me quedaría.

–Gracias James –dije sonriéndole y entre a la habitación.

Era… hermosa, las paredes de color azul rey, los mueble de madera oscura y una gran cama con la cabecera pegada a la pared, había una puerta a cada lado. Las sabanas que cubrían la cama eran de la más fina de las sedas de color azul turquesa y las cobijas dobladas a los pies del mismo color de las sabanas y una tela muy tupida. Edward vivía aquí como un rey.

Probé suerte con las puertas, abrí la de la izquierda y quede en shock. Era el guardarropa, era inmenso, tenia atuendos de todos tipos, formales, informales, chaquetas, pantalones, camisas, franelas, sombreros, gorras, pasamontañas…

Todo estaba ordenado por colores, del blanco al negro, del azul más claro al más oscuro, verde, marrón, rojo oscuro, vino tinto. Tenía más ropa que Alice y Emmett juntos.

Salí del guardarropa y entre a la otra habitación, este sí era el baño, ¡pero qué baño! Las lozas eran blancas con visos dorados, una tina que se veía de lo más cómoda, una ducha de las cuales salía agua por todos lados. Los lujos de mi casa parecían nimiedades con lo que había aquí.

Me metí en la tina para relajarme y sirvió, mi mente quedo en blanco por un momento, voltee la mirada hacia la ventana y pude ver la ciudad. No estábamos tan cerca de la ciudad así que los rascacielos se veían pequeños, solo me faltaba mi marido para que todo fuera perfecto.

Al lado de la tina había una mesita con un reproductor y debajo de este: un libro. ¿Cómo podía Edward leer en una tina? Yo, simplemente no podía.

Fui hasta la cama y me acosté a un lado. Me dormí enseguida, estaba cansada.

En la mañana desperté tranquila, feliz y muy cómoda. Me imaginaba a Edward tratando de levantarse en una mañana como esta, en una cama tan blanda y unas sabanas tan suaves como estas. Nunca se despertaría por sí solo.

Salí de la habitación después asearme, todo estaba en silencio, James no se había despertado aun. Comencé a hacer el desayuno y poco después llegaron Laurent y Victoria.

–Buenos días señora Cullen –saludaron.

–buenos días, por favor díganme Esme –dije sonriéndoles.

Victoria fue a la habitación de James y al poco rato salieron.

–Sinceramente, teníamos tiempo que no comíamos aquí –dijo James –Edward era quien cocinaba.

–Sí y cuando estaba de mal humor se sentaba al mesón y nos decía "yo no voy a cocinar, cocinen ustedes" –dijo Victoria –Edward puede ser un poco amargado a veces y perdóneme que lo diga así. Al final terminábamos cocinando y Edward nos daba las instrucciones allí sentado. La comida no quedaba tan mal.

–Así hacia yo en la casa pero muchas veces los resultados fueron catastróficos y para que Edward aprendiera tuvieron que pasar muchos desastres –dije riendo.

Después de comer los chicos me llevaron al hospital y cuando llegue a la habitación donde estaba mi padre vi a Edward frente a la cama hablando.

–Buenos días –salude tímida.

–hija, ven acá –dijo papá sonriéndome.

Me acerque y Edward me estrechó entre sus brazos, tenía unas ojeras muy grades y se veía muy cansado.

–hola mamá ¿descansaste? –solo asentí.

Edward me beso los cabellos antes de irse

Me acerque más a papá y tome su mano.

–Hola pequeña –me salude un poco apenado –hija, siento mucho como me comporte todo este tiempo.

–Quisiera decirte que no es nada, pero eso sería una gran mentira –dije –pusiste a mi hijo en mi contra y lo alejaste de mi, sin contar que me despreciaste por casarme con alguien que no era tu prospecto.

–Perdóname Esme, no pensé con cordura y me deje llevar –dijo papá con tristeza.

–Claro que te perdono papá –dije sonriéndole –porque eres mi padre y porque te quiero.

–yo también te quiero, hija.

Me senté a su lado en una silla y charlamos un rato.

Más tarde llegaron unos socios de mi padre.

–Buenos días –saludaron.

–Buenos días –saludamos mi padre y yo.

–señores, les presento a mi hija Esme, hija ellos son algunos de mis socios –dijo papá.

–Mucho gusto –dije de modo cordial.

Se fueron presentando con frases como "estoy encantado de conocer a la madre de un excelente estudiante como lo es Edward", "su hijo es el mejor estudiante que hemos tenido", "felicidades por su hijo, debe estar muy orgulloso de él".

–Mucho gusto soy el padre de James –se presento un señor –no sé como mi hijo sale mal estando todo el día con su hijo.

–Puede ser que se bloquea cuando entra a un examen –dije –a mi hijo mayor le ocurre con frecuencia.

–Nunca lo había pensado así –dijo sonriéndome.

Me quede apartada mientras los señores hablaban con mi padre.

–hija, ¿Por qué no te vas a la casa y descansas un rato?

–Está bien –dije –buenos días señores fue un gusto conocerlos.

Salí del hospital y pedí un taxi para ir al colegio. Una vez que llegue al concurrido vestíbulo me di cuenta de que tenía que subir cuatro pisos y la verdad es que no me apetecía mucho hacerlo.

Llame a Edward.

– ¿aló? –dijo medio dormido.

–Edward por favor, baja para que me abras el ascensor.

–ya bajo.

Después du un rato el ascensor se abrió y al entrar vi a Edward sentado bajo los mandos del ascensor con una camisa y en calzoncillos.

–Edward…

–si mamá, ya sé, pero estaba durmiendo, sigo con sueño y solo iba a estar en el ascensor –dijo Edward oprimiendo el botón para que subiera sin moverse de piso.

Llegamos al apartamento.

–mamá, no cocines, allí, junto al teléfono, están los números de los restaurantes, pide lo que quieras –dijo Edward entrando nuevamente a su habitación.

Fui hasta el teléfono y no solo estaban los números sino que también los menús, pedí comida china y en poco tiempo estaba bajando a recibir mi comida. Los chicos se habían ido a estudiar. Me senté en el sofá para ver televisión un rato, el sueño me vencía, el frio, la paz, tranquilidad, la oscuridad que había por las gruesas cortinas, invitaban a dormir a cualquiera.

Me fui a la cama y me acosté junto a Edward que pasó un brazo sobre mí posesivamente. Dormí plácidamente.

Cuando desperté estaba sola en la cama y desde el baño salía el sonido de la ducha. Disfrute todo lo que pude esa cama, definitivamente me iba a comprar un juego completo de estas sabanas, no era que las mías eran malas, solo que estas no las había visto nunca.

Edward salió del baño y me dedico una sonrisa.

–hola mamá ¿Qué tal dormiste?

–muy bien ¿vas para el hospital?

–Sí, si quieres dile a los chicos que te lleven a donde quieras –dijo Edward –estarán encantados de mostrarte todo.

–mejor quédate tú, no has compartido con tus amigos desde ha tiempo, así que yo me voy para el hospital y tu sales con tus amigos.

–pero…

–Está bien Edward, no hay problema –dije sonriendo –además tu acaparaste a mi padre mucho tiempo.

–Gracias –dijo sonriéndome.

–Edward, eres todo un hombre, gracias por ser mi apoyo en este momento –dije abrazándolo.

–mamá estas exagerando –dijo Edward.

–no exagero amor, has actuado acorde a la situación y no te dejaste llevar por el momento, como yo.

Edward me abrazo y luego se metió a su gran guardarropa. Salió con una franela blanca, una chaqueta de cuero negro y unos jeans negros, desgastados y rotos como los que se estaba usando. Mientras caminaba se iba acomodando una bufanda negra, estaba haciendo mucho frio.

Nuevamente me abrazo y salió de la habitación. Yo entre al baño para arreglarme para ir al hospital.

**Edward P.O.V.**

Baje en el ascensor hasta el vestíbulo. Allí estaban todos los chicos del mi edificio

–Cullen, que bueno verte –dijo uno de los chicos.

–Edward ¿vas entrar a la universidad? ¿Aquí? –me pregunto Irina seductoramente halándome por la bufanda.

–Irina no creo que ese tonito sirva ya con él –dijo Laurent –tiene novia.

–Edward no, dime que es una broma –dijo Irina con un puchero.

–No es broma, no le ves el collar anti pulgas que lleva –dijo Victoria riéndose.

–Puede que sea anti pulgas pero no anti chicas –dijo Tanya haciendo su entrada –hola Edward, te extrañe mucho.

–Hola Tanya –quería decir_ "yo también te extrañe" _pero eso sería la mentira más grande de todas –chicos ¿que planean hacer esta noche?

–ir al bar –dijo James.

–Genial –dije alegre.

– ¿y tu madre? ¿No se molestara si llegas ebrio? –pregunto Laurent.

–Edward ¿es por eso que nos tratas con indiferencia? Porque está tu madre –pregunto Kate igual de seductora que sus hermanas, sí, Irina, Tanya y ella son hermanas.

–No, y no las trato con indiferencia –le dije –es solo que ya no me interesa otra chica que no sea Bella, disculpen que sea tan directo pero así es.

–entonces ¿vamos al bar? –pregunto Victoria.

–Pues claro –dije riendo.

– ¿podemos ir? –pregunto Irina.

–Claro primor –dijo Laurent sonriendo.

Salimos todos, cada quien en su auto, excepto yo que iba con Laurent y las Denali (Tanya, Irina y Kate) en el auto de Tanya.

Al llegar Laurent le entrego las llaves de su Ferrari a un chico para que lo estacionara.

–bienvenidos Laurent, Victoria y James –dijo Stuart, el encargado –señor Cullen es un gusto volver a verlo.

–Lo mismo digo –dije, puede decirse que un poco arrogante.

–Stuart ¿puedes sacar a todos de aquí? Tenemos una fiesta privada –dijo Victoria.

–por su puesto señorita –dijo Stuart con una leve reverencia.

Todos nos miraron sorprendidos, pero nadie se percato del fardo que James le entregaba a Stuart. Aquí éramos los reyes, podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos y nadie del colegio entraba sin nuestro permiso. Veníamos aquí desde hacia tiempo, nos escapábamos del colegio para venirnos para acá y después regresar al colegio muy avanzada la noche.

Después que sacaron a todas las personas que estaban dentro del establecimiento entramos nosotros con nuestras miradas altivas y arrogantes.

–Esto es hermoso –oí decir a una de las chicas que nos acompañaban.

–Obviamente el nieto de Carter Masen y el hijo de Gregory Grieg cuando salen lo hacen a lugares lujosos y donde ellos puedan tener el control –dijo un chico burlonamente que estaba detrás de mí.

Le di un codazo a James y con un movimiento de cabeza le señale al chico.

–quería hacer esto desde hacia tiempo –dijo James sonriendo con malicia.

Se separo del grupo y le dio unas instrucciones a Stuart. Este se dirigió al chico y nosotros nos volteamos para ver la escena.

–Acompáñeme afuera –dijo Stuart.

– ¿pero qué? ¿Qué hace suélteme?

–Son ordenes del señor Cullen y Grieg, usted ya no es bienvenido –dijo Stuart.

Nosotros cuatro teníamos unas sonrisas de suficiencia, era divertido sacar a alguien así y más cuando era abucheado por los demás.

Pedimos una botella de vodka para los cuatro y James levanto su trago.

–un brindis por Edward, que no se olvide de nosotros y vuelva pronto –grito James.

–Nunca los olvidaría, eso lo saben –dije riendo alzando mi trago.

– ¡por Edward! –gritaron todos chocando nuestros tragos.

Nos divertimos a la grande, bailamos, cantamos en el karaoke, fue una de las mejores veladas que hemos tenido. Después de las doce y la tercera botella, las Denali y las demás porristas se subieron a la barra y comenzaron a bailar seductoramente (ya me entienden porque me moleste cuando supe que Alice era porrista), todos se babeaban al verlas. Debo admitir que yo era uno de los que se estaba babeando y James cerro la boca cuando Victoria le mando una mirada asesina.

A las cuatro de la madrugada y terminando la quinta botella (tequila, esta vez) comenzamos a dar brincos al compas de la música, a cantar a capela cualquier canción en la barra y a tocar con guitarra eléctrica que James había llevado. Estaba ebrio lo que mi padre estaba de sobrio, es decir, estaba MUY ebrio.

En uno de eso disparates se me cayó el celular del bolsillo y me di cuenta cuando ya no tenía remedio y mi pobre aparato estaba destrozado por haberlo pisado.

Llegamos al apartamento a las 5 de la madrugada, Victoria fue quien condujo, estaba sobria ¿sobria? Si ella toma más que nosotros, aunque pensándolo bien no la vi bebiendo en ningún momento ¿Por qué?

Nos reíamos por nada.

–creo que esta es la primera vez que tomamos tanto –dijo James.

–sí.

–Hasta mañana –dijo James, yo reí.

– ¿piensas dormir hasta mañana? –dije entre risas.

–si puedo, si –dijo James –hermano, estamos mal.

– ¿tú crees? –dije riéndome.

Tratamos de no reírnos pero fue inútil soltamos una carcajada que creo se escucho en todo el edificio.

Entre a mi habitación y, como pude, comencé a quitarme la ropa para quedar solamente en calzoncillos. Así mismo me metí en la cama cubriéndome con la sabana. Quede dormido al instante.

– ¿Edward? –Oí que me llamaban –Edward, despierta.

–No… –me queje –estoy cansado.

–Si eso puedo notarlo, ahora levántate y ve a darte una ducha que el alcohol se te sale hasta por los poros –dijo seria.

– ¿estoy castigado? –pregunte sin abrir los ojos.

–Emmett deje de castigarlo la tercera vez que llegó ebrio –dijo mamá –aprendí que eso no sirve de nada.

–Entonces, voy a aprovechar de dormir más –dije y quede rendido ante el sueño.

Soñé con Bella, llevaba el disfraz de la fiesta de Alice, corría por nuestro prado mientras yo trataba de atraparla, de pronto comenzó a llover y no sé de donde saco un impermeable con el que nos cubrimos los dos.

– ¡wow! Bella sí que lo trae loco –oí decir a James a lo lejos.

Algo líquido me cayó en mi rostro pero no era lluvia, un balde de agua que los chicos me arrojaron. En más de una ocasión yo había hecho eso con James.

Me metí de una vez en el baño, primero porque estaba mojado, segundo estaba prácticamente desnudo y por último tenia frio. Oí las risas de los chicos y mi madre.

Cuando salí de mi habitación los chicos estaban sentados al mesón charlando con mi madre. La cabeza me punzaba.

–no sé que tienen hoy pero el día esta esplendido –dijo mamá picara acercándose al ventanal.

Mamá abrió las cortinas y la luminosidad dio de lleno en mis ojos. Comenzamos a gritar.

–Esme por favor cierre la ventana –dijo Laurent.

–mamá, corre la cortinas, me duele la cabeza –me queje tapándome los ojos con las manos.

Mamá corrió las cortinas.

–Mis niños, no deberían tomar tanto –dijo mamá abrazándome –Edward esta tarde te toca ir al hospital a acompañar a papá.

–Claro –dije – ¿Qué hora es?

–Las once –dijo James con la mejilla pegada al mesón y Victoria sentada en su regazo con la cabeza recostada del hombro de mi amigo y los ojos cerrados.

– ¿Por qué madrugamos? –pregunte.

–Fue tu madre quien mando a Laurent a despertarnos y nosotros teníamos que desquitarnos –dijo Victoria, tan fresca como una lechuga. Mamá sonrió.

Después de comer, mamá se fue a mi habitación para alistarse mientras que nosotros nos quedamos en la sala, sentados en aquellos cómodos sofás.

–adiós amor, nos vemos en la tarde –dijo mamá –adiós chicos, cuídense y descansen.

–Adiós –nos despedimos.

Mamá me dio un beso en la cabeza y se fue.

–hermano, ojala yo tuviera una madre como la tuya –dijo James –es tan linda, amable, cariñosa, atenta... es la madre perfecta.

–Si… –coincidimos todos en un suspiro.

–Tengo a las tres mujeres más maravillosas que se puedan tener –dije –: mi madre, mi novia y mi loca hermana.

Nos quedamos nuevamente dormidos a pasar la mala que teníamos entre los sueños con nuestros seres amados y el placer de los momentos vividos.

**hello!**

**un nuevo capitulo. chicas no saben lo mucho que me rei en este capitulo.**

**chicas ya me decidi sobre porque van a ir Laurent, Victoria y James para Forks. solo les voy a decir que va a ser para el cumple de edward y que tienen una sorpresa :)**

**este capitulo lo tuve que escribir 2 veces porque por despistada reemplace el archivo con el capitulo 28. bueno, por lo menos ya esta en la pagina y ya lo leyeron; debo decir que me gusto esta version un poquito mas que la primera.**

**en el proximo capitulo hay un conversacion entre esme y su padre... se puede decir que interesante y una llamada de edward a Bella muy chistosa, en el proximo capitulo leeran porque :)**

**chicas muchas gracias por sus reviews y de veras me sorpreden que a alguien le guste esta historia que es tan enredada, asi que muchas gracias a: **

**yolabertay, **

**marfizia, **

**writerscompulsive (creo que es porque uno se la pasa viendo novelas, en estas siempre le pasan las cosas es a los protagonistas, y perdonanme pero no entiendo tu segunda pregunta, a veces soy muy tapada, como dicen aqui en vzla)**

**vampiric-obsetion (estoy pensando en como los chicos van a conocer a Bella, la idea ya esta casi escrita), **

**lisbet777 (me diste una idea con eso del jevi, pronto la veras... espero que no se me olvide), **

**miiriiam cullen (creo que cuando edward llegue se va a desquitar con jacob, estuve hablando con mi hermana (.hale) y estuve hablandole de... opciones con respecto a eso), **

**rosyn dewitt cullen, **

**strangeeers (es que es edward, edward es perfecto), **

**lexa0619**

**lo que podemos hacer con edward es mas bien es de ustedes los dias de semana, pero eso si, tiene que dormir conmigo para que me tararee la nana (no importa que sea de Bella) y me despertar antes de irse con ustedes para que yo pueda tener un buen dia. eso sí los fines de semana es MIO desde el viernes a las tres de la tarde que es a la hora que yo salgo de la uni los viernes y se los regreso el lunes a las tres de la tarde que es cuando entro :)**

**sin mas que decir, las dejo de molestar con este comentario taaaan largo y nos leemos la proxima.**

**jnnfrmrz :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Esme P.O.V.**

Llegue al apartamento de los chicos a eso de las ocho de la mañana. Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a los chicos dormidos, solo se escuchaban los ronquidos, dos para ser exactos y una voz femenina, Victoria.

Cuando entre a la habitación vi a Edward en la cama hecho un ovillo. Me acerque para echarle una cobija encima y cuando su aliento me dio en la cara note que había estado bebiendo.

– ¿Edward? –Dije moviéndolo –Edward, despierta.

–No… –dijo en un quejido –estoy cansado.

–Si eso puedo notarlo, ahora levántate y ve a darte una ducha que el alcohol se te sale hasta por los poros –dije seria no me gustaba que estuvieran tomando.

– ¿estoy castigado?

–A Emmett deje de castigarlo la tercera vez que llegó ebrio –dije resignada, ¿para qué pelear por eso? –aprendí que eso no sirve de nada.

–Entonces, voy a aprovechar de dormir mas –dijo antes de quedarse dormido otra vez.

Aproveche de limpiar el apartamento, _por lo menos se divirtieron,_ pensé, claro que no esperaba que fueran a divertirse así.

Poco antes de las once, mientras preparaba el desayuno para los chicos, toque la puerta de James para que despertaran.

–Mira Cullen, no comiences con tu fastidio, me duele la cabeza y estoy de malas –dijo James, espero que para Edward.

Tocaron la puerta en ese momento y cuando la abrí vi a un Laurent cansado con cara de pocos amigos.

–buenos días señora Cullen, espero que para usted lo sean –dijo agarrándose la cabeza mientras entraba.

–buenos días Laurent, ¿podrías despertar a James y Victoria? Por favor, mientras reviso que no se me este quemando la comida –dije sonriéndole.

–claro, no hay problema.

Entro a la habitación de James mientras yo revisaba el desayuno. Fui a despertar a Edward pero tenía el sueño pesado, lo senté en la cama y nada, volvió a caer en la cama con una sonrisa y suspirando un "Bella".

– ¿Edward no despierta? –pregunto una soñolienta Victoria.

Negué con la cabeza.

–James, es hora de despertar a Edward –dijo Victoria.

Los chicos se aparecieron con un balde de agua. James lo mojo un poco y Edward se movió y se metió bajo las cobijas.

– ¡wow! Bella sí que lo trae loco –dijo James riendo.

James le arrojo el balde completo y Edward abrió los ojos habiendo una mueca y se metió al baño de una zancada. Nos reímos de Edward que iba solo en calzoncillos, parecía un insecto palo por lo delgado. Pude ver un montón de pequeñas cicatrices que tenía en la espalda.

Salimos a la cocina y termine de prepararles el desayuno.

–Que mal me siento –dijo James mientras se sentaba.

–ni que lo digas –dijo Victoria haciendo un puchero mientras besaba a James.

–Y Edward no esta tan delgado, vale –dijo Laurent –bueno con la comida que usted hace, Esme, cualquiera engorda, es tan deliciosa que dan ganas de repetir una y otra vez.

Les sonreí.

– ¿estaba tan delgado? –pregunte.

–Pues… sí, estaba bastante delgado –dijo James –pero es que también Edward no salía de una gripe cuando entraba en otra y nunca le apetecía comer.

–yo digo que era cuestión de karma –dijo Victoria –aunque él no crea en eso, mientras les guardaba rencor a usted y su marido, él se la pasaba enfermo cuando todo se arreglo súbitamente paró.

–pero después de que hablamos que se arreglo se enfermo y nos dio un buen susto, también cuando peleo con ese chico Jacob –dije.

–Porque estaba molesto con el señor Masen –dijo Victoria –y además le tenía ocultas las cosas que le pasaron aquí, fíjese que después de la depresión por su novia –abrí boca sorprendida por todo lo que ella sabia –Edward nos contó todo, nunca lo oí tan detallista con lo que le había pasado –sonrió –él ha estado… alegre, risueño. Es por Bella, en gran parte también y todo lo que le ha pasado a sido para bien, incluso la situación de ahorita con el señor Masen.

–ella es lo que el necesitaba –dijo James.

–Si –coincidí, era hora de cambiar el tema – ¿y qué tanto tarda este chico?

–Eso es siempre –dijo James –a lo mejor se quedo dormido en la tina.

Nos reímos un poco. Me dijeron que estaban estudiando en la universidad en el mismo campus. Victoria y James estaban en el primer año de mecánica automotriz, mientras que Laurent estaba en informática. Por lo que me decían les costaba un poco pero que no habían reprobado ningún examen.

Cuando Edward salió la comida había comenzado a enfriarse. Era hora de reprender a los chicos por embriagarse.

–no sé que tienen hoy pero el día esta esplendido –dije con picardía.

Descorrí las cortinas y los chicos comenzaron a quejarse.

–Esme por favor cierre la ventana –dijo Laurent.

–mamá, corre la cortinas, me duele la cabeza –dijo Edward con las manos en los ojos para cubrirse del esplendido sol que había fuera.

Volví a correr las cortinas y la estancia volvió a quedar a oscuras.

–Mis niños, no deberían tomar tanto –dije abrazando a mi hijo –Edward esta tarde te toca ir al hospital a acompañar a papá.

–Claro –dijo – ¿Qué hora es?

–Las once –dijo James

– ¿Por qué madrugamos? –pregunto Edward haciendo un mohín.

–Fue tu madre quien mando a Laurent a despertarnos y nosotros teníamos que desquitarnos –dijo Victoria.

No pude evitar sonreír, después de servir el desayuno me senté junto a ellos para verlos comer, era totalmente diferente a ver a Emmett comer en la casa, todos ellos comían con sus cubiertos de un modos muy educado y sin botar alguna miga a la mesa.

Cada quien fue a lavar su plato cuando terminaron de comer, mientras que yo fui a asearme para ir al hospital. Cuando salí de la habitación vi a los chicos sentados en los sofás de la sala, se veían terriblemente cansados.

–adiós amor, nos vemos en la tarde –le dije a Edward que estabas de espaldas a mí –adiós chicos, cuídense y descansen.

–Adiós –se despidieron todos.

Me agache para y salí. Edward me había dado sus llaves para que pudiera entrar y salir cuando quisiera.

Cuando llegue a la habitación de mi padre, él estaba hablando con un señor de traje formal.

–hija, pensaba que Edward iba a venir –dijo papá sorprendido – ¡oh! Disculpa, Esme, él es Ephraim uno de mis socios, Ephraim ella es mi hija, Esme.

–Mucho gusto –dije sonriendo.

–El gusto es mío –dijo serio –Carter hablaremos después.

–Por su puesto –dijo papá.

Ephraim salió y yo me acerque a papá.

–Edward no vino porque salió ayer con los chicos –dije.

–Ya veo, seguramente fuero al bar de Stuart un buen amigo mío –dijo papá.

–esta con una resaca horrible.

Papá negó con la cabeza.

–no aprenden, ya le advertí varias veces pero no hace caso.

– ¿ya lo ha hecho varias veces? –pregunte sorprendida.

–No muchas, solo en ocasiones especiales –dijo papá –pero siempre lo llevan al extremo.

– ¿puedo saber de qué hablabas con el señor Ephraim?

–Claro amor, lo que pasa es que cuando fundamos este colegio decidimos que las acciones solo se podrían traspasar a estudiantes de aquí mismo –dijo papá –sea de los regulares, de familia de los socios o que ya se haya graduado. Uno de los socios murió el año pasado y no tiene familia, las acciones han estado en el aire. Se hizo una reunión (a la cual no pude asistir) donde decidieron entregárselas al mejor estudiante del colegio, desde la fecha de fundación hasta la actualidad. En estos días las secretarias terminaron la búsqueda y las acciones están entre su sobrino y Edward. Mejor dicho son de Edward, el otro chico esta un punto por debajo de tu hijo.

–pero…

–No quiere que yo tenga más acciones que él pero eso sucedería si Edward me cediera las acciones a mí, Ephraim quiere que las tenga su sobrino que es igual de codicioso que él –dijo papá pensativo –Esme, tu hijo tendrá en sus mano una buena suma de dinero y quiero proteger tanto a Edward como las acciones que custodiara, por eso también lo… obligue a que estudiara aquí, porque así las mías estarían a salvo de cualquier loco a la hora de que ya no pueda continuar.

– ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿No crees que hubiera sido más fácil si nos lo hubieras dicho? –dije.

–Hija te dije que actué sin la menor pizca de cordura –dijo papá –por eso también quiero que Edward estudie economía, abogacía pero hacia la parte mercantil, algo del ramo financiero para que sepa cómo controlar este colegio, cuando yo muera él tendrá más voz que cualquiera de los socios.

– ¿Por qué no le dices eso a Edward?

–Porque quiero darle una sorpresa y además lo que viene es un papeleo horrible para que le puedan dar sus acciones –dijo papá – ¿tú crees que pueda estudiar dos carreras? Así puede estudiar la que él quiere y la que y yo quiero que estudie.

–creo que eso sería forzarlo mucho.

–Que complicado es esto –dijo papá –y más por Ephraim, él es muy competitivo y en más de una ocasión se molesto porque Edward tenía más nota que su sobrino.

–entre socios siempre hay estos rencores ¿verdad?

–me temo que sí.

Decidimos cambiar de tema. Hablamos de cosas más cotidianas, me pregunto por Alice, Emmett, Carlisle. Me dijo que quería verlos. Le hable de mi trabajo, se sorprendió de lo mucho que había progresado y que estaba orgulloso.

–papá, ¿en serio estas bien?

–sí, hija, mejor de lo que podría haber estado desde hacía años –dijo sonriéndome.

–papá ¿extrañas a Robert y mamá?

–Por supuesto que sí, tu madre era muy especial para mí y Robert a pesar de que me sacaba canas con sus rebeldías, lo quería mucho –dijo –y ti también te extrañe, eras, y sigues siendo, mi niñita.

–Tu niñita que te desobedeció deliberadamente casándose con un doctor –dije sonriendo.

–Me alegro que lo hayas hecho –dijo.

Pasamos el día charlando, papá después de comer se durmió un rato y yo aproveche para ir al cafetín a comer algo.

Cuando Edward llego le vi mejor semblante, se veía más descansado, estaba vestido formal con corbata y todo, se veía muy bien.

–hijo ¿Por qué estas vestido así? –dije sonriendo.

Apuntó a papá con la cabeza poniendo los ojos en blanco. Papá estaba dormido.

–Como nieto de Carter Masen debo vestirme bien, siempre me lo dice cuando ando… desestresado que por lo general cuando ando así tengo puestos unos jeans y franelas –dijo Edward rodando los ojos.

– ¿Por qué estas estresado? –le pregunte riendo por la cara de frustración que tenia.

–porque pise el teléfono anoche y ahora no puedo llamar a Bella –dijo golpeando la pared.

Tuve que reírme. Ya más calmada saque mi celular de la cartera.

–dile a Alice que te dé el numero y la llamas de aquí –dije –apúrate que estoy cansada.

– ¿te lo tengo que devolver?

–sí.

Salió de la habitación sonriendo. Edward necesitaba un psicólogo.

**Edward P.O.V.**

Me desperté pasada las cuatro de la tarde, Laurent ya se había ido pero Victoria y James seguían dormidos, acurrucados en el sofá.

Me acorde de Bella y el hecho que la tenia olvidada. Busque mi teléfono y allí estaba, en el pantalón que me había puesto la noche anterior.

Tenía la pantalla partida, la carcasa resquebrajada y no quería encender. ¿Qué le había pasado? _Nada Cullen, solo que lo pisaste cuando estabas en el bar embriagándote._

Claro, ahora lo recordaba, mi pobre teléfono había durado mucho, ahora no me dolía el teléfono, me dolía el número que tenía guardado, el de Bella.

Ahora si debía ir al hospital y quitarle el celular a mi madre o a mi abuelo. Claro que era mejor quitárselo a mi abuelo que tenia no-sé-cuantos minutos para cualquier operadora incluyendo larga distancia y llamadas fuera del país.

Me vestí para salir, poniéndome uno de los muchísimos trajes formales que tenia, ya mi abuelo me había regañado por la ropa el día que me quede con él diciendo: "Edward, no deberías estar vestido así ¡por dios! Estas… estuviste en una de los colegios más prestigiosos de New York, además eres mi nieto, debes vestirte como tal y no con esos… andrajos a los que llamas vestimenta". Era un poco frustrante dado que iba a pasar la noche vestido así.

El traje era negro **(n/a: sin complicarse mucho la vida, el traje que tiene Edward en la segunda película cuando el cumple de Bella) **una camisa azul oscuro y una corbatadel mismo azul de la camisa. Cuando salí James y Victoria estaban viendo televisión.

– ¿ya te vas? –pregunto James.

–Sí, mamá debe estar cansada –dije.

–Toma –dijo arrojándome las llaves del su auto.

– ¡genial! Gracias –dije sonriendo.

–por nada, cuídalo y debes entregarlo lavado y aspirado –dijo Victoria mirando la televisión –gracias la gerencia.

Reí de eso y salí del apartamento. Cuando llegue a la habitación de mi abuelo, vi a mi madre en el sofá mirando la ventana. Se volteo a verme y fue hacia donde me encontraba.

–hijo ¿Por qué estas vestido así? –dijo sonriendo.

Apunte al abuelo con la cabeza poniendo los ojos en blanco. Él estaba dormido.

–Como nieto de Carter Masen debo vestirme bien, siempre me lo dice cuando ando… desestresado –dije rodando los ojos.

– ¿Por qué estas estresado? –me pregunto mamá.

–porque pise el teléfono anoche y ahora no puedo llamar a Bella –dije golpeando la pared.

Mamá comenzó a reírse y una vez calmada sacó su celular de la cartera.

–dile a Alice que te dé el numero y la llamas de aquí –dijo sonriendo –apúrate que estoy cansada.

– ¿te lo tengo que devolver? –esperaba que me lo dejara.

–sí.

Prácticamente le arrebate el celular de las manos pero mientras más rápido hablara con Bella mejor.

Le marque a Alice y después una sarta de preguntas me dio el numero. Le marque rápidamente me contesto.

– ¿aló? –era Renée.

–buenas tardes Renée soy Edward ¿se encuentra Bella?

–sí, sí está, ya te la paso –dijo.

Después de un pequeño lapso de tiempo oí la voz que mas ansiaba escuchar.

– ¿aló?

– ¿hablo con la persona más linda del mundo, que en esto momentos se debe estar sonrojando? –dije sonriendo.

–depende, ¿me llama chico de cabellos cobrizos que aparte de ser mi novio tiene una cara de bobo en estos momentos? –Dijo riendo.

–no, lo siento me equivoque de numero –dije riendo – ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien, extrañándote –dijo triste – ¿y tú? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está tu abuelo?

–bien, ahora que hablo contigo mejor y mi abuelo está bien, pero sigue hospitalizado por precaución.

–oh… ya, ¿Por qué no me habías llamado? –la imagine haciendo un lindo puchero.

–ayer me la pase durmiendo la mayor parte del día, en la noche fui para una fiesta con mis amigos y resulta que se me cayó el teléfono y lo pise, él pobre no soporto y murió –dije.

–mi sentido pésame y… ¿para cuando regresan?

–No lo sé –dije –no sabes cuánto te extraño, quisiera poder estar contigo o en dado caso, que tú estés aquí.

–yo también –dijo –Jacob vino, dijo que en son de paz, que quería volver a ser mi amigo, que viviera mi vida feliz contigo… no sé si creerle.

–Bella, no me voy a molestar porque tú seas amiga de él, lo celos me comen pero no voy a interferir en tu amistad con Jacob, si tu eres feliz siendo su amiga por mi bien –dije, claro me iba a costar hacerme la idea de Jacob con mi novia pero mejor no pensar en eso ahora –tu felicidad lo es todo para mí.

– ¡dios! Charlie nunca me ha dicho algo así –dijo una voz que no era Bella. Abrí la boca desmesuradamente.

– ¡MAMÁ! –chilló Bella –por favor, ahora espías mis llamadas, mamá me decepcionas.

–pero Bella, hijita entiende, Edward dice cosas tan lindas.

–pero, pero mamá es privado –dijo Bella molesta.

Yo estaba en shock, en shock y avergonzado.

–Lo siento amor, de veras –dijo Renée –Edward lo siento, en serio, pero es que no me pude resistir.

–Se-será mejor q-que las deje hablar a so-solas –dije –adiós Bella, te-te quiero. Adiós Renée.

Colgué antes de que dijeran algo _(nota mental: llamar a Bella a su celular)_. Entre a la habitación y mamá alzó una ceja cuando le entregue el celular.

– ¿Qué paso? –pregunto mamá extrañada.

–Renée nos estaba espiando la llamada.

Mamá me miro un pestañeando un par de veces y luego soltó una sonora carcajada al igual que mi abuelo. ¡Qué desgracia! Apuesto que a nadie le pasan cosas como esta.

– ¿Cómo supiste? –pregunto mamá entre risas.

–Mmm…

–Edward, dime.

**HELLO!**

**¿que tal los trata la vida?**

**bueno un nuevo capitulo actualizado.**

**a ver, ¿que les parecio?**

**la verdad es que tengo mis dudas sobre si el capitulo esta bien o no. **

**la conversacion de esme y su padre ¿que les parecio? chicas me estoy ahogando en un vaso de agua de tantas cosas que se me ocurren, tengo que buscar en los capitulos anteriores que fue lo que puse (tengo muy mala memoria). esta mas que claro quien es el sobrino de Ephraim, pero si no lo adivinaron no lo voy a decir :)**

**chicas me rei escribiendo lo de la llamada, esa Renée es loca.**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews (aunque fueron pocos), gracias a: lisbet777, yolabertay, miiriiam cullen y strangreers (adivinaste)**

**ya saben dejen su respectivo review, cuidense, escriban (las que lo hacen), estudien y todas esas cosas de las que no se cansan de decirnos nuestros padres :)**

**las quiero mucho, nos leemos luego.**

**jnnfrmrz :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Esme P.O.V.**

Edward entro nuevamente a la habitación, estaba pálido, más de lo normal, por un momento me preocupe.

– ¿Qué paso?

–Renée nos estaba espiando la llamada –dijo con voz monocorde.

Tarde unos segundos en procesar la información, no pude evitar reírme y mas por la cara de frustración de mi hijo.

– ¿Cómo supiste? –le pregunte riendo aun.

–Mmm…

–Edward, dime.

–… –miro hacia otro lado haciendo caso omiso.

Papá y yo nos pasamos media hora tratando de sacarle algo de información pero nada.

–Edward, dime o llamo a Renée –dije.

–mamá ¿no que te ibas a ir hace media hora? –dijo Edward.

–hija, será mejor que te vayas, ya es tarde y debes estar cansada –dijo papá.

–está bien pero de esta no te salvas Edward Cullen –dije, me acerque a papá y le besé una mejilla –adiós papá que pases buenas noches.

–igualmente hija, descansa –dijo sonriéndome.

Me despedí de Edward para luego salir de la habitación.

–ahora Edward como tu abuelo te ordeno que… –fueron las últimas palabras que escuche de mi padre antes de salir.

Reí mientras caminaba hasta la salida del hospital.

No me había dado cuenta de cuanta gente en aquel centro de estudio del cual mi padre era socio. El vestíbulo del edificio estaba atestado y muchos voltearon a verme cuando pase.

Una vez en el apartamento vi a James y a Victoria en la sala muy abrazados viendo una película. Apenas me vieron se soltaron y se ruborizaron.

–No tenían porque separarse –dije –ustedes son novios.

–Costumbre –dijo Victoria –al padre de James no le gusta vernos así.

Les sonreí y me dirigí a la habitación, las sabanas de la cama estaban cambiadas esta vez de un morado intenso pero de la misma tela que las anteriores, me sorprendió que Edward tuviera ese color de sabanas.

Me metí a la tina para relajarme después de estar desde la noche anterior y casi todo el día de hoy en el hospital. Tome el reproductor de Edward y comencé a revisar su música, casi todas eran clásicos, la música era sutil, relajante. Después de un rato tuve que salirme me estaba quedando dormida.

Me vestí y me acosté en la casa, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era Carlisle.

–Hola amor –saludé.

_–hola corazón ¿Cómo estás?_

–bien… extrañándote.

_–yo también ¿Cómo está tu padre?_

–mucho mejor, el viernes le dan de alta pero había pensado en quedarme más tiempo para estar con él y ayudarlo un poco con las diligencia mientras se normaliza todo –dije –aunque Edward también me dijo que en cualquier caso él podía quedarse así yo podía regresarme a Forks.

_–Tranquila amor, puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites, aquí los chicos están bien y tenemos todo bajo control _–dijo Carlisle, podía imaginármelo sonreír −_ ¿sabías que Alice hace unas maravillosas pizzas?_

− ¿estás seguro que las hizo ella? ¿Que no las compro? –dije riendo.

−_las hizo frente a nosotros _–dijo también riendo –_Bella ha venido un par de veces les manda saludos ¿Cómo está Edward?_

–Bien, se embriago anoche con sus amigos –dije –y estuvo toda la mañana durmiendo.

–_ ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?_ –dijo Carlisle entre risas.

–porque no sabemos que esperar de él.

_– ¿Cómo los recibió tu padre?_

–Bien, se disculpo, me explico todo y estamos en muy buenos términos como un padre y su hija deben estarlo –dije sonriendo.

_–me alegro, por cierto Emmett, Alice, los Hale y Bella te mandan saludos, besos y abrazos._

–diles que muchas gracias y que también les mando miles de besos y abrazos.

En ese momento me acorde de algo.

–amor, ¿Bella esta allí?

_–eh… si. ¿Quieres que te la pase?_

–si, por favor.

Esperé un momento.

–_ ¿aló? _–oí a Bella extrañada.

–hola Bella ¿Cómo estás?

–_bien…_

–Bella, ¿puedo saber que fue lo que pasó hoy cuando Edward te llamó?

–_ah… eso… este, verá mamá nos estaba espiando, como Edward llamó a mi casa yo tome la llamada en mi habitación y mamá por la cocina_.

–ah… ¿pero como la descubrieron?

–_pues… mamá salió con "¡dios! Charlie nunca me ha dicho algo así" –_dijo Bella, oí las risas de todos.

–Edward no me había querido decir –dije entre risas.

_–Esme por favor no le diga que fui yo quien le dije _–dijo Bella.

–Tranquila querida, pero Edward no se salva de esta –dije –bueno Bella, gracias por aclararme esa ¿me puedes pasar a uno de mis hijos?

–_Claro, adiós Esme y saludos a Edward de mi parte _–dijo.

Me paso a Alice.

_–Hola mami _–dijo alegre.

–hola amor ¿Cómo estás?

_–bien, ¿Cuándo vuelven?_

–no lo sé, pero cuando menos te des cuenta estaremos allá ¿todo bien por la casa?

_–sí, me dejaron a cargo de la cocina _–dijo alegre _–tus libros de recetas son geniales, ya veo de donde aprendiste._

–Si –dije entre risas.

–_mami te paso a Emmett que tiene un escándalo para que te lo pase_.

–claro amor, adiós.

–chao mami.

_– ¡MA'!_ –chilló Emmett.

–hola mi pastelito ¿Cómo estás?

–_mal, mamá te extraño regresa pronto._

–yo también te extraño hijo.

–_mamá, lo que más extraño es tu comida, no se compara con nada y Alice no sabe cocinar _–dijo con un lloriqueo.

Era de esperar que Emmett dijera eso, su estomago siempre habla por él. Se oían las risas de todos.

–así que eso es lo que extrañas, pero déjame decirte Emmett que quien cocino casi todo este mes fue Edward –dije –y no te quejaste.

–_ ¿Edward fue quien cocino? Ah… pero fue Edward, lo que hace Alice no entre en la categoría de comestible _–dijo Emmett –_adiós ma' Alice está molestando._

No dejo que me despidiera, la llamada se cortó y yo no podía reír más.

Esa noche dormí plácidamente.

**Bella P.O.V.**

Después de que Edward y Esme se fueron a New York mi estado de ánimo era pésimo. Lo extrañaba.

Estaba en mi casa haciendo unas tareas para el colegio cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

–hola Bella, vengo en son de paz –dijo Jacob con una margarita en la mano.

– ¿Qué quieres? –dije rudamente.

– ¿puedo pasar?

Me debatí entre dejarlo pasar o no, pero al final me aparte y él entró yendo directamente a la cocina.

– ¿y Cullen? ¿No está contigo?

–No, está en New York porque a su abuelo le dio un infarto –dije cruzándome de brazos.

–oh…, Bella, en serio, vine para hacer las paces, no para discutir.

–Jacob, como puedo confiar en ti si todo lo que me has dicho han sido o mentiras o nunca cuentas la historia completa –dije entrecerrando los ojos molesta.

–Lo sé, hice mal –dijo agachando la cabeza –pero Bella ya me cansé de esto y no quiero perder tu amistad, por favor perdóname, solo lo hice porque creía que hacia bien.

–Ya ves que de nada sirvió y que por eso casi pierdes mi amistad –dije seria –está bien te perdono, pero será la última vez que lo haga.

– ¡oh, Bella! Cuanto te quiero –dijo abrazándome –salgamos, te voy a comprar el mejor pastel de todos.

–Lo siento pero tendrá que ser otro día –dije, la verdad era que no quería salir –tengo que estudiar.

–anda Bella, no seas mala.

–Es que tengo examen mañana y no sé nada –dije.

–Está bien pero mañana vamos –dijo sonriendo – ¿y Renée?

–Está trabajando –dije.

–al igual que Charlie.

–ajá.

Nos fuimos a la sala a ver televisión un rato.

–Me hubiera gustado quedarme aquí, en vez de haber ido a New York –dijo pensativo –pasar más tiempo contigo, ya que te mudaste para acá, hubieras conocido a los chicos desde hacia tiempo…

– ¿te obligaron a ir a ese colegio?

–no, pero me arrepiento de haber aceptado la oferta –dijo –mi tío me dijo que allí estaban los mejores profesores del país y que tendría muchísimos beneficios, de los cuales abucé, debo decir que Cullen muy poco utilizo sus beneficios, solo para mandar a los de su edificio, porque a pesar de que podías salir a la cuidad él prefería escaparse con sus amigos y quedar castigado si los atrapaban, bueno el apartamento es otro beneficio que utilizaba.

–porque me dices todo eso Jacob.

–solo por tonterías mías, Bella ¿crees que si me hubiera quedado fueras mi novia ahora?

Eso me tomó desprevenida.

–Mmm… no lo sé Jacob uno no puede saber lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera tomado una opción diferente.

–Si… creo que será mejor que me vaya, adiós Bella, me alegro que estemos en buenos términos –dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

–adiós Jacob.

Cuando se fue no pude evitar suspirar de alivio, no sé porque pero este nuevo Jacob me daba miedo y no le tenía confianza.

El día pasó sin mucho que decir, estaba aburrida, el último mes me la había pasado en la casa de los Cullen o saliendo con Edward, estar en mi casa me parecía fastidioso y más cuando estaba sola.

Al día siguiente me la pase llamando a Edward pero me salía la contestadora inmediatamente, me entristeció pensando en que tal vez no quería hablar conmigo. _No pienses en eso Bella, él te ama, a lo mejor está ocupado y no te ha podido llamar, ¡mija! ¡Qué pesimista eres!_, me regaño mi subconsciente. **(N/a: mija es una expresión venezolana, diría yo, es como para llamar la atención como: hey, epa… por si acaso)**.

Ya entrada la tarde mamá me dijo que tenía una llamada pero no me dijo de quien, tome la llamada en mi habitación.

– ¿aló?

–_ ¿hablo con la persona más linda del mundo, que en esto momentos se debe estar sonrojando?_ –era Edward riendo.

–depende, ¿me llama chico de cabellos cobrizos que aparte de ser mi novio tiene una cara de bobo en estos momentos? –dije riendo también.

_–no, lo siento me equivoque de numero _–dijo – _¿Cómo estás?_

–Bien, extrañándote –dije triste – ¿y tú? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está tu abuelo?

–_bien, ahora que hablo contigo mejor y mi abuelo está bien, pero sigue hospitalizado por precaución_.

–oh… ya, ¿Por qué no me habías llamado? –dije haciendo un puchero aunque él no podía verme.

–_ayer me la pase durmiendo la mayor parte del día, en la noche fui para una fiesta con mis amigos y resulta que se me cayó el teléfono y lo pise, él pobre no soporto y murió _–dijo.

–mi sentido pésame y… ¿para cuando regresan?

_–No lo sé _–dijo –_no sabes cuánto te extraño, quisiera poder estar contigo o en dado caso, que tú estés aquí._

–yo también –dije –Jacob vino, dijo que en son de paz, que quería volver a ser mi amigo, que viviera mi vida feliz contigo… no sé si creerle.

_–Bella, no me voy a molestar porque tú seas amiga de él, lo celos me comen pero no voy a interferir en tu amistad con Jacob, si tu eres feliz siendo su amiga por mi bien _–dijo serio, sincero, él si admitía que era celoso –_tu felicidad lo es todo para mí._

_– ¡dios! Charlie nunca me ha dicho algo así _–oí chillar a mi madre por el teléfono.

– ¡MAMÁ! –grite horrorizada –por favor, ahora espías mis llamadas, mamá me decepcionas.

_–pero Bella, hijita entiende, Edward dice cosas tan lindas._

–pero, pero mamá es privado –dije molesta.

Edward no decía nada, ¿y si se desmayó?

_–Lo siento amor, de veras _–dijo mamá –_Edward lo siento, en serio, pero es que no me pude resistir._

–_Se-será mejor q-que las deje hablar a so-solas _–dijo Edward tartamudeando y casi no se le entendía lo que decía por lo rápido que hablaba. –_adiós Bella, te-te quiero. Adiós Renée._

La llamada se cayó y yo baje las escaleras hecha una furia.

–mamá… –dije en tono de reproche –mamá te servirá esconderte.

–Bella, como tu madre te ordeno que me respetes –dijo mamá saliendo de detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Y quería que la tratara como mi madre, parecía una niña.

–haber mamá, ¿Por qué demonios espiabas mi llamada?

–porque Edward es muy dulce cuando habla, además, debo estar al tanto de lo que pasa entre ustedes.

–Mamá creo que hablo lo suficiente contigo como para que hagas esas tonterías –dije cerrando los ojos para tratar de calmarme.

– ¿Qué hizo tu madre ahora? –dijo papá que llegaba en ese momento.

–espiaba mi llamada con Edward.

La reacción que esperaba no era la que me padre hizo.

– ¡así se hace Renée!, uno nunca sabe que traman los chicos por teléfono ¿y si se querían fugar?

Mi mandíbula cayó, estaba desconcertada, sorprendida por lo que mi padre dijo. Molesta volví a mi habitación y me encerré en ella hasta el día siguiente.

La semana pasó, la siguiente vez que llamó Edward lo hizo a mi celular y allí si nos extendimos a hablar y en más de una ocasión le dije que la cuenta le iba a salir carísima pero él solo comenzó a reírse. Se parecía más al Edward recién llegado de New York, odioso (solo un poquito), un poco egocéntrico pero ya no me molestaba, lo estaba mirando desde otra perspectiva.

El viernes en el colegio Alice se me acercó corriendo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¡Bella! ¡Bella! Di que sí, di que sí.

– ¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Qué quieres? –dije riendo.

– ¡di que sí! –siguió Alice tomando mi mano y dando saltitos.

– ¿pero a que voy a decir que si? Si es compras olvídalo –dije.

–no tonta, ¡bah! Tonta yo que no te he dicho nada –dijo golpeándose la frente –vamos para New York ¿quieres ir? Di que si, Edward estará muy feliz cuando te vea. ¡Estoy tan emocionada!

**¡heeellllllloooooo!**

**aqui esta, un nuevo capitulo. **

**para las que les encanto renee, aqui esta un poquito mas de lo que sucedio. :)**

**¿ustedes le creen a Jacob con eso de "vengo en son de paz"? no es que sea la escritora pero a mi me huele a gato encerrado.**

**chicas por favor no le pregunten a Edward que es lo que pasa por mi mente, todo lo que pienso escribir ustedes me lo dicen en sus reviews. estan haciendo trampa. **

**gracias a: nekbhet (ya tenia casi escrita esa idea), marielithacullen, miiriiam cullen, yolabertay (a mi tambien me gusto escribir el punto de vista de esme :) y vamos a ver como escribo eso, de eso si no tengo mucho pensado), strangeeers (si muy pronto, la verdad es que pensaba que edward se enterara cuando estuviera la "evidencia", pero un P.O.V. de james y/o victoria no estaria mal, digo yo) y lexa0619.**

**ok despues de mucho pensar y discutir con mi hermana, hemos llegado a la conclusion de que no sabemos que significa "P.O.V." como tal, sabemos que es para anunciar un nuevo punto de vista pero en realidad que significa, tengo una ligera idea pero solo quiero corroborarla.**

**otra cosa es que estoy pensando en ir terminado esta historia, ya tengo varias ideas para un nuevo fic (y diez capitulos ya escritos) y la verdad es que digamos que detalles ignorados ya esta en su etapa cumbre. pero no se angustien esta etapa cumbre es como la que promocionan en la telenovelas, dicen etapa cumbre y se quedan tres meses mas :) por lo menos aqui en venezuela es así.**

**bueno chicas me despido, un beso, un abrazo, ya saben nada de preguntarle a edward que pasa por mi loca cabeza :) chicas les quiero hacer un regalito pero necesito que me dejen sus correos (no es nada malo como un virus o algo así) por favor si lo escriben en el review o en un mensaje privado por si no quieren que lo vea quien vea los reviews aparte de mi escribanlo dejando espacios o agreguenme al msn, me avisan que son de las lectoras de "detalles ignorados". en mi perfil esta mi correo :)**

**ahora si, me despido, feliz semana.**

**jnnfrmrz :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Edward P.O.V.**

Estamos los chicos y yo en el apartamento con mamá estábamos alistándonos para ir al hospital para buscar a mi abuelo que hoy le daban de alta y lo llevaríamos a su casa.

– ¡hey! Joe ya llegó –dijo Victoria desde el balcón.

Joe, el chofer de mi abuelo nos había venido a buscar para llevarnos al hospital en el Roll Royce del abuelo.

Nos metimos al auto mamá y yo ya que los chicos se irían en el auto de Victoria.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación del abuelo él ya estaba poniéndose la corbata.

–Papá hubieras esperado a que llegáramos para ayudarte –dijo mamá.

–puedo hacer todo lo que hacía antes, solo que más calmado, puedo vestirme solo –dijo mi abuelo.

Mamá fue a arreglar el papeleo para poder egresar del hospital mientras que los chicos y yo recogimos las pertenencias de mi abuelo.

–cuando llegue a casa voy a despedir a Roxana –dijo el abuelo.

¡Gracias a dios! Odiaba a esa tipa y creo que el sentimiento era mutuo.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntamos extrañados.

–porque fue por ella que me lleve la molestia más grande de mi vida –dijo mi abuelo –ese día me salió con que sería mejor que le aumentara el sueldo porque la chica esta… Mary no hace nada y que ella es quien está al pendiente de mi.

–Tranquilo señor Masen, no se vuelva a molestar –dijo James.

–en fin también es que también me dado cuenta que Roxana ha estado muy inútil todo este tiempo y se cree la jefa, ya me tiene harto.

–A mí nunca me cayó bien, nos miraba como si fuéramos pordioseros –dijo Victoria –Mary si es bien.

–sí, la otra vez nos negó el acceso a su casa –dijo Laurent –y eso que íbamos con Edward.

–nos dijo: si no está el amo Carter no pueden entrar –dijo James –todos nos quedamos boquiabiertas.

– ¿Por qué no me habías dicho hijo? –me pregunto mi abuelo.

–No lo creí relevante –dije restándole importancia.

Después de salir del hospital nos fuimos a la casa de mi abuelo. Apenas entramos Mary y Roxana abrieron las puertas.

–buenos días señor Masen que gusto tenerlo de vuelta en casa –dijo Mary con una sonrisa –buen día señor Cullen, buen día señores Grieg, Fauré y señorita Law y me imagino que usted debe ser la señora Esme, soy Mary a sus servicios.

–hola Mary que gusto verte –dije sonriendo, ella si me caía bien.

–Buenos días señor Masen, Cullen, señora Cullen –dijo Roxana tan agria como siempre.

Después de los saludos Mary insistió en llevarnos a nuestras habitaciones, ella siempre era atenta con todos y los chicos y yo en más de una ocasión la invitamos a salir con nosotros cuando tenía un día libre.

–Ya veo por qué eras tan engreído cuando volviste a casa –dijo mamá riendo.

–disculpe Esme pero Edward siempre ha sido un engreído de primera –dijo Victoria.

–Gracias Victoria –dije sarcástico.

Mamá y yo nos acomodamos en nuestras habitaciones, ya no me quedaría en el colegio, primero porque prácticamente estaba de intruso y segundo porque así estaba pendiente de mi abuelo, ya estaba bien pero tenía que adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de vida y quería apoyarlo.

– ¡Edward! Vamos a dar un paseo al Central Park ¿quieres ir? –oí a James de detrás de la puerta.

–si en un momento bajo –le grite.

Abrí mi armario y saque un atuendo deportivo. Después de cambiarme de ropa baje las escaleras y los chicos ya me esperaban en el vestíbulo.

– ¡por fin! –Dijeron rodando los ojos –ni Victoria tarda tanto –agregó James ganándose un puñetazo en el hombro de parte de ella.

Sonreí por eso, siempre era lo mismo.

–Diviértanse –dijo mamá sonriéndome.

– ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

–Me quiero quedar con papá para hablar un rato –dijo mamá sonriéndome.

Salimos de la casa y James condujo un rato hasta llegar a la entrada sur del Central Park.

–Edward, hermano, no puedes volver a Forks sin haberte ejercitado un poco –dijo Laurent –estas fuera de forma y por eso Jacob te dio una paliza.

–sabes algo, hoy empezamos, el gimnasio al que yo voy esta cerca de aquí –dijo James.

–claro ¿Por qué no? –dije riendo.

–Más tarde te arrepentirás de de haber aceptado –dijo Victoria –James, quiero un hot dog.

Todos la miramos extrañados pero no le dimos importancia y James fue a comprarle el hot dog.

–Porque no trotamos un poco para calentar –dijo Laurent intercambiando una mirada cómplice con James.

Eso no me gusto…

Victoria se sentó en una banca mientras nosotros le dábamos la vuelta a esa sección del parque. Cuando decidimos que ya era hora de regresar nos fuimos a la casa para luego salir en el auto de Victoria hacia el gimnasio. Solo fuimos James, Laurent y yo.

Y como dijo Victoria, me arrepentí de haber aceptado. Estuvimos unas dos horas en el gimnasio. Casi ni podía respirar y estaba tendido en el piso completamente exhausto.

– ¡oh, vamos! No es para tanto –dijo James acuclillándose a mi lado tendiéndome una botella de agua.

–no lo es para ti… pero para mí… sí lo es –dije con la respiración entrecortada tratando de agarrar la botella de agua – ¡me muero!

–te apuesto a que tu hermanita resiste más que tú –dijo Laurent.

–ten por seguro que mi hermana no hace ejercicio, va de compras –dije.

–Edward, ¿no que le ibas a dar una paliza a Jacob?

–Al demonio Jacob, estoy exhausto –dije levantándome del piso hasta quedar sentado.

–debilucho, pena debería darte, se supone que eres hombre –dijo James.

− ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –dije alzando una ceja.

−que pareces una niñita, solo te falta el tutu –dijo James preparándose para correr.

Me levante de un salto y corrí tras él persiguiéndolo. Me las pagaría.

Cuando lo atrape comenzamos a forcejear y al final termine nuevamente en el piso con el pie de James sobre mi estomago.

− ¿ves, hermano? Tienes que ejercitarte y te salvas de ser un molda dientes comas o no, porque si no estarías preparándote para entrar en _"perder para ganar"_ –dijo James.

Agarré su pie, él perdió el equilibrio y cayó a mi lado. Sonríe maliciosamente.

−lo dices como si nunca hubiera hecho ejercicio, ¿Qué pasa con las prácticas de kickboxing y las vueltas que le dábamos al campus? –dije.

−pues no te sirvió de mucho porque aquí estas en el piso, exhausto y con mi pie marcado en el estomago –dijo James.

−oye James, debemos regresar al colegio, ya es tarde –dijo Laurent _¡gracias a dios!_

−cierto, mañana seguimos –dijo James levantándose.

− ¿tienes esperanzas de que venga mañana a entrenar?

−si –dijo James sonriendo, tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

− ¿y cómo piensas hacer para que venga? –dije mientras salíamos del gimnasio.

−fácil, te vuelvo a decir que pareces una niña –dijo James ganándose un puntapié por el trasero − ¡hey! Era en broma.

Nos dirigimos a la casa de mi abuelo y después de despedirnos me senté en el porche mientras veía como el auto salía por el largo camino hasta el portón.

− ¿Qué haces, amor? –pregunto mamá sentándose a mi lado.

−nada, solo contemplo lo que, sin darme cuenta, extrañe –dije –no creas que no me gusta Forks es solo que…

−lo sé es tonto no extrañar un lugar –dijo mamá abrazándome por los hombros.

−Edw… señor y señora Cullen –dijo Mary desde la puerta de la entrada.

−Mary, aquí no está mi abuelo, dime Edward –dije, ella miro a mi madre –a ella tampoco le molesta que me digas Edward.

Mamá le sonrió y Mary le devolvió la sonrisa.

−Edward, Papá les hizo a ti y a la señora un arroz a la marinera que esta para chuparse los dedos –dijo Mary a nuestro lado con su brazo rodeando el mío.

No lo tomen a mal, Mary y yo solo éramos amigos, cuando no estaba mi abuelo solíamos conectarnos en internet y echarnos broma. Habíamos salido un par de veces pero, como ya dije, como amigos, ella tenía novio y yo cambiaba de chica cada semana. Mary era una chica muy divertida, tenía mi misma edad y trabajaba aquí desde pequeña ya que Petros, el cocinero, era su padre.

−oye Mary, ¿Qué tal, Danny?

−bien, me imagino, discutimos ayer porque al señor no le pareció bien que me haya comprado un gato –dijo Mary –tú sabes cómo es él de celoso.

−si –dije entre risas.

Nos separamos para ir a mi habitación, mamá al comedor y ella a la cocina. Después de darme un baño y vestirme baje hasta el comedor.

−esa chica se toma muchas libertades –dijo mamá una vez que me senté en mi puesto.

−en realidad no –dije.

−pero eso de caminar contigo agarrada de tu brazo…

−no la mal intérpretes mamá, ella más que una empleada es mi amiga –dije –siempre nos hemos tratado de tú a tú, además eso de tomar mi brazo no lo hace desde hace mucho tiempo.

−ya veo –dijo mamá pensativa.

−buenas noches a todos –dijo el abuelo entrando por la puerta que daba hacia el pasillo que iba a su estudio.

−buenas noches –dijimos mamá y yo sonriendo.

El abuelo se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa y en ese momento Mary y Petros comenzaron a traer la comida.

−señor, le preparamos pechuga de pollo a la plancha con salsa blanca, arroz y ensalada capresa –dijo Petros –todo está bajo de sal. Para su nieto y su hija hicimos un arroz a la marinera, espero les guste.

− ¿cuando me he quejado por tu comida Petros? –dije sonriendo.

Me dirigió una mirada asesina y yo trague en seco, si me había quejado varias veces por su comida pero también era que en esos días había estado molesto. Lo sé no es excusa.

Mary nos sirvió vino y al pasar por mi lado rozó la botella por mi nuca causándome un escalofrió. De dirigí una mirada de "esta me las pagas".

Comimos en silencio y después de felicitar a Petros por la comida mamá y mi abuelo se dirigieron a sus dormitorios.

Salí al jardín y me senté en el césped contemplando las luces de la ciudad, la casa de mi abuelo estaba, al igual que el instituto, a las afueras de la ciudad. Tenía un magnifico jardín del cual se veía la cuidad, tenía un rosal muy bien cuidado que, según me había dicho el abuelo, lo había plantado mi abuela y después de que ella murió él contrato a unos expertos jardineros para que lo mantuvieran en memoria a mi abuela.

−hola Eddie –dijo Mary detrás de mí.

− ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así? Es molesto, no me gusta.

−esta es la vez número 1399 que me lo dices –dijo sonriendo.

− ¿sigues anotando eso? –pregunte divertido.

−sí. La última vez que viniste no te pude ver –dijo sentándose a mi lado –estaba en mi día libre y no sabía que vendrías.

−lo que pasó fue que mi abuelo me invito de pronto –dije.

−sí y nada salió como él quería –dijo Mary –la chismosa de Roxana nos contó a todos lo que pasó, estaba orgullosa, como sí ver a tu abuelo de mal humor y golpeando todo a su paso fuera un trofeo. Menos mal que tu abuelo la echó de la casa.

− ¿ya la despidió?

−sí, nos dirigió una mirada que destilaba veneno que te juro no sé cómo no estamos muertos –dijo Mary con cierto dramatismo.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio.

− ¿sabes? Este nuevo Edward es mil veces mejor que el anterior –dijo Mary abrazando sus piernas –estas mas… tranquilo pero a la vez te ves alegre, tus ojos nunca dejan de estar cálidos ahora. Tienes novia ¿cierto? Una con todas las de la ley me refiero.

−si –dije sonriendo.

−muchas veces me imagine siendo tu novia, ya te lo había dicho, pero ya no, aparte de que Gerard está conmigo ya solo te veo como un amigo, un hermano.

−siempre te considere mi hermana –dije.

Pasamos nuestros brazos por los hombros del otro y estuvimos un rato así. Me acorde de lo que hizo en el comedor y aproveche que estaba desprevenida para hacerle cosquillas.

Luego de eso nos fuimos a dormir, ya el ejercicio me estaba pasando factura, los músculos me dolían, el cansancio me estaba venciendo y ya no me quedaban energías para nada. Por lo menos ya me había bañado así que me puse el pijama y me arroje a la cama.

No soñé nada.

−Edward, ¡Edward! Despierta –oí la voz de Bella.

Me equivoqué, si soñé algo.

−que dormilón eres –dijo mi Bella de sueño.

Sentía como trataba de moverme pero lo que hacía era apretar mis adoloridos músculos.

Esto no era un sueño, los sueños no duelen. Eso quería decir que…

Abrí los ojos y allí estaba Bella sonriéndome.

− ¿Qué haces aquí?

−Alice me arrastro –dijo sonriendo –recuérdame agradecerle.

−le agradeceremos los dos –dije atrayéndola hacia mí para darle un beso.

Después de separarnos Bella se acostó a mi lado mientras yo la abrazaba.

−Te extrañe –dijo.

−y yo a ti.

Cuando me fui a parar me di cuenta de que me dolía todo. Prefería que Emmett me moliera a golpes.

− ¿Qué tienes? –pregunto Bella preocupada.

−el ejercicio es nocivo para la salud –dije, ella me miro confundida –James y Laurent me llevaron a un gimnasio, pero que va yo no tengo de resistencia ni una decima de la de ellos.

Bella comenzó a reírse y yo me metí al baño. No volvería a hacer tanto ejercicio.

Cuando llegue al comedor me encontré a toda mi familia reunida, incluso a Rosalie y Jasper. Después de saludar a todos guie a Bella hacia mi abuelo.

−abuelo, ella es mi novia, Bella –dije sonriendo –Bella, él es mi abuelo, Carter.

−mucho gusto Bella, me han contado muchas cosas buenas de ti –dijo mi abuelo extendiendo su mano.

−el gusto es mío y también he oído hablar muchas cosas de usted –dijo Bella estrechando su mano, estaba totalmente sonrojada, se veía hermosa.

Luego de eso nos sentamos todos a la mesa ya que al parecer nadie había desayunado. Mary y otra señora, Donna, sirvieron la comida y Mary me hizo señas preguntándome si Bella era mi novia, le asentí disimuladamente y ella alzó los pulgares sonriendo. No sé como nadie se dio cuenta.

−Mary trae más de esos huevos revueltos por favor –dijo mi abuelo.

−permiso –dije levantándome de la mesa.

Caminé hasta la puerta de la cocina y junto entramos allí.

−tu novia es tan linda –chilló Mary.

− ¿tú eres loca? No grites –le dije. Ella solo rió.

− ¿Edward tiene otra novia? Hijo, eso es malo –dijo Petros.

−aja Petros, y tú me vas a decir que tuviste un gran y único amor –dije.

−Mmm… chico tonto, te salvas de que eres el nieto de mi jefe –dijo serio, me reí sin querer.

−por cierto el jugo de naranja está un poco amargo –dije saliendo con un par de rebanas de pan de leche ya que el que había en la mesa se había acabado.

−mocoso, ¿Por qué no me lo dices aquí frente a mi cuando tengo un cuchillo en las manos? –dijo Petros era divertido hacerlo enojar.

−papá apúrate con esos huevos por favor que los quieren para hoy no para mañana –dijo Mary.

Me acerque nuevamente a la cocina y del sartén donde estaban los huevos revueltos ya listos, yo agarré un poco con el pan que ya había comenzado a comer.

−Edward Cullen sal de mi cocina, no te quiero ver aquí, vamos fuera –dijo Petros mientras Mary y yo salíamos riendo.

Todos nos miraron raro y es que claro todo el mundo veía películas y novelas en las que el dueño de la casa (en este caso el nieto del dueño) tenía romances con la mucama _¡Hello! Esto no nada de eso._

Me senté en mi puesto al lado de Bella. Después de terminar el desayuno mi abuelo me pidió que fuera a su estudio. ¿Qué querría? Se veía serio.

− ¿sucede algo? –pregunte al entrar, cerré la puerta y camine hasta quedar frente a él.

−Bella es muy agradable –dijo mi abuelo mirando el jardín por la ventana.

−sí, es única –dije con cautela.

−pero me preocupa. Espero que sea le indicada para ti, que no sea por el dinero que te quiere –dijo mi abuelo.

−ella no es así, lo ultimo querría ella de mi seria mi dinero.

−eso espero porque, hijo, ustedes, tú y tus hermanos, cuando sea la hora manejaran enormes cantidades de dinero y deben tener a su lado personas de confianza –dijo mi abuelo –que no los busquen por su dinero.

−nunca me habías dicho eso –dije medio sonriéndole.

−porque sabía quiénes eran y cuanto tenían sus padres en los bancos –dijo mirándome divertido.

−claro, todas eran las chicas del instituto –dije sonriendo, él asintió

−toma, sácala a pasear –dijo mi abuelo entregándome las llaves ¿del Aston Martin? _¡Mi Aston Martin! ¡Bien!_ –solo un neoyorquino sabe mostrarle la cuidad a alguien.

−gracias –dije sonriéndole.

−y ten, tu… viejo celular está roto, ya era hora, −dijo entregándome el celular que me había regalado la vez pasada −Edward por favor, acéptalo, al fin de cuentas, es tuyo y esta vez si te lo entrego como muestra de cariño, no como soborno –dijo esto último sonriendo.

−gracias abuelo, eres el mejor –dije.

−una cosa si te voy a decir –dijo enseriándose, _Mmm eso no parecía bueno_ –tú y Mary, dan mala impresión.

−solo somos amigos –dije.

−no lo pareciera, te aseguro que tu novia se sintió incomoda cuando los vio salir de la cocina.

−hablare con Bella y le explicare todo. Mary es como otra hermana para mí, al igual que James, Laurent y Victoria.

−si… bueno, será mejor que salgas ya, aprovecha el día.

−claro y gracias abuelo, por todo.

Salí del estudio con una sonrisa en mi rostro ¿Qué más podía pedir? Mi novia estaba aquí, conmigo en New York, mis amigos estaban cerca y tenía a mi disposición ese fabuloso auto.

**sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry...**

**perdon por no actualizar antes, tengo una muy buena excusa tenia examen el martes de fisica, el miercoles de matematica y hoy de circuitos. pero ya, ya no me tengo que preocupar hasta dentro de dos semanas :)**

**pobre edward, los chicos lo pusieron a hacer ejercicio :)**

**me encanta mary y como se la lleva con edward.**

**muchisimas gracias por sus reviews y gracias por aclarar lo del P.O.V. gracias a: nomigo, nekbhet, miriamm (estoy molesta contigo, dejaste el capitulo demasiado genial, apurate en actualizar :) please... y por los reviews, tranquila yo tampoco te dejo muchos reviews pero ten por seguro que lo leo y me encanta tu fanfiction), miiriiam cullen, writerscompulsive (saludos a todas), marielithacullen, lisbet777, lexa0677, strangeers, lani'sworld, yolabertay y roxxi88 (me alegro mucho que te guste todo de mi fic)**

**chicas para serles franca ninguno de mis amigos lee mis historias, no porque no les guste sino porque no les digo que me busquen, me da pena :). solo una de mis amigas ha leido uno de mis fic, pero bueno creame que cuando leo sus reviews en parte me enorgullece pero tambien mi apena. a veces pienso: ¿como a alguien puede gustarle las locuras que escribo? pero creanme que sus reviews me dan animos de escribir mas locuras:)**

**nuevamente gracias, disculpen no actualizar antes.**

**nos leemos pronto.**

**jnnfrmrz**


	31. Chapter 31

**Edward P.O.V.**

Baje las escaleras y allí estaba Bella sentada en unos de los sofás de la sala charlando con Alice y Rosalie.

−si me permiten debo llevarme a mi novia –dije tomando las manos de Bella para ayudarla a levantarse.

−Bella si fuera tú, no me iría con él –dijo Rosalie.

− ¿Por qué amor? ¿Estás celosa de qué Emmett no te lleve de paseo? –Dije –puedo darte un paseo, pero después de que lleve a Bella.

− ¡Ja! –exclamó Rosalie cruzándose de brazos y volteando el rostro dignamente.

−Andiamo? la mia ragazza bella–le dije, Bella me sonrio y Rosalie nos miro enfurruñada.

− ¿A dónde vamos a ir? –pregunto Bella, cuando salimos al garaje.

−a un lugar al que por mucho tiempo llamé mi hogar –dije sonriendo.

−vuelves a ser el estúpido egocéntrico que me beso –dijo Bella –esa sonrisa socarrona… −me prepare para una reprimenda –me parece una de las mas lindas.

La mire sorprendido.

− ¿en serio? –Dije –pensaba que no te gustaba por lo de _esa _vez.

−_esa… _así como lo dices suena como si hubieras hecho algo más que besarme –dijo Bella.

−es que _esa_ vez, no me gusta recordarla –dije –amor…

−a mi me gusto –dijo Bella pensativa, ya nos habíamos montado al auto –después de mucho pensarlo, analizar la situación, me di cuenta que me gusto tu beso, tenia cierto toque…

−Bella, no estás hablando de una receta de comida –dije ruborizado.

−tú no recuerdas ese beso como yo ¿verdad? –dijo Bella sonriendo, no había atisbo de reproche, ni de tristeza.

−la verdad es que no, solo lo recuerdo como un beso y ya –dije –creo que en ese entonces estaba… intoxicado con los besos de las chicas de aquí de New York.

− ¿no será más bien que sus besos son mejores que los míos?

−no, tus besos son únicos, adictivos, eres mi marca personal de heroína –dije serio mirándola de reojo –ninguna de las chicas que he besado tienen labios remotamente parecidos a los tuyos.

No voltee a verla, pero sabía que estaba pasmada.

−Edward… por eso mamá espió lo llamada el otro día –dijo Bella tomándome por sorpresa, di un frenazo que hasta yo me asuste cuando el auto derrapó, iba a _buena _velocidad.

−pensaba que ibas a decir otra cosa –dije mirándola –y por favor no me recuerdes eso, te juro que si Renée vuelve a espiar una llamada yo me interno en un manicomio.

−que exagerado eres –dijo Bella riéndose.

−si allí estoy exagerando –dije sonriéndole –pero Bella ten por seguro que si algo grave te llega a pasar, ni que dios lo quiera, y tu llegas a… −solo pensar en esa palabra y Bella en la misma oración se me hace un nudo en la garganta –Bella, yo te acompaño porque simplemente me acostumbre a ti y el día que me faltes, que le faltes a todos porque… ¡arg! –le di un golpe a volante y me agarre mis cabellos desesperado ¡¿Por qué esa simple palabra no sale de mi boca cuando la necesito?

Bella tomó mi brazo.

−Bella el día que mueras yo me voy contigo porque ya no veo mi vida si tú no estás en ella –termine y ella me miraba con ojos aguados.

−el día que yo muera será porque tú te fuiste antes –dijo Bella abrazándome.

−te amo amor.

−y yo a ti.

−y Bella, espero que no hayas pensado mal de Mary y yo, solo somos amigos y más que amigos, como hermanos, siempre nos la pasamos hablando y echándonos broma, ella tiene su novio y yo tengo la mia que es la más espectacular del mundo y nadie te llega ni a los talones –dije apresuradamente.

Bella solo me sonrió un poco sonrojada y sin previo aviso me besó. Me tomo por sorpresa.

−tranquilo, yo no soy tan celosa como tú –dijo riendo después de separarnos –si me sentí un poco incomoda pero me has demostrado lo mucho que me quieres, así como tú sabes lo mucho que yo te amo.

Después de otro apasionado beso,volvimos a la vía en silencio.

−Bella, aquí estudie y viví por dos años −dije cuando entramos al campus.

−es… inmenso –dijo Bella asombrada.

Conduje por la calle principal hasta el apartamento. Cuando llegamos estacione a un lado y salimos del auto.

−este fue mi edificio –dije sonriéndole –soy malo haciendo tours.

Como nunca falta quien te arruine el día, Tanya salió de no sé dónde.

−Edward, amor –dijo, y sentí que me caía un balde de agua helada.

−hola Tanya –salude alzando la mano que tenia enlazada con la de Bella.

Tanya se quedo a medio camino asombrada.

−amor, ella es Tanya –le dije a Bella, sonriéndole –Tanya ella es mi novia, Bella.

−hola –dijo Tanya componiendo su postura y mirando a Bella de manera desagradable –así que eres la nueva novia de Edward.

−sí, así es –dijo Bella entre dientes ¡dios! se veía tan linda celosa.

−suerte querida la necesitaras, después de todo Edward es muy _querido_ aquí –dijo Tanya con malicia y yo trate de no reírme.

Tanya estaba molesta y su mejor forma de atacar era hiriendo los sentimientos de los demás sin importarle si eran sus propias hermanas.

Nos dirigimos al ascensor y una vez dentro Bella me miro, echaba chispas por los ojos. Se veía adorable.

−así que eres muy querido por aquí –dijo Bella.

− ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Estás celosa? –dije con una sonrisa picara.

Me miro fijamente pero no dijo nada, para molestarla pare el ascensor en medio camino de modo que no podíamos salir.

−Edward ¿Qué haces? –dijo molesta pero con cierta nota de pánico.

−parando el ascensor, aquí nos quedaremos hasta que me entiendas lo mucho que te amo y que dejes de estar molesta por esas… −conté las palabra que había dicho Tanya −12 palabras que dijo Tanya para molestarte.

Bella rodo los ojos y yo evite soltar una carcajada. Me senté en el suelo estirando las piernas a lo largo de ascensor.

−Bella, no me entendiste cuando te dije que eras mi vida y no solo eso, eres mis sueños, mi motivación, mi musa, mi corazón, eres la luz que ilumina mis pensamientos tormentosos y oscuros, creo que estoy rayando lo cursi, pero sobre todo eres la mujer que amo y la que siempre amare porque no hay chica como tú.

Bella se sentó a mi lado y recostó su cabeza de mi hombro.

−sigue, no estoy lo suficientemente convencida.

−sin probarlo, sé que mi vida no es nada sin ti, quiero a mi familia pero mucho más te quiero a ti –dije acariciando su cabello –te amo más que nada en el mundo y más que a mi propia vida.

−hoy estoy exigente, así que tendrás que ser más creativo –dijo mientras yo seguía acariciando sus cabellos.

Me moví para estar frente a ella, tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese, ¡dios! Esto era lo mejor que me podía pasar en la vida, tener sus labios contra los míos y saber que solo a mi me poseían… era simplemente espectacular.

Bella desordeno aun más mis cabellos mientras que yo no dejaba de atraerla hacia mí, me faltaba el aire pero no me importaba. De pronto comenzó a vibrar algo y Bella rompió el beso poniendo los ojos como platos.

− ¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue eso? –dijo Bella a poca distancia de mi.

−mi… mi celular –dije –Bella ¿Qué estabas pensando?

− ¡nada! –dijo sonrojada y claramente apenada.

Revise el celular y era una llamada de James.

− ¿Qué pasa?

−_solo queríamos saber dónde estabas, vemos tu auto frente al edificio…_

−estoy en el ascensor ya llego.

_−dale._

Colgué y puse el celular en el piso.

− ¿te sigo demostrando lo mucho que te quiero?

−más tarde…

Puse en marcha el ascensor nuevamente y una vez arriba nos dirigimos a la puerta del apartamento que curiosamente estaba entreabierta.

−espera un momento –le dije a Bella en un susurro.

Ella asintió y yo me fui a la puerta, la abrí con cuidado y un globo de agua cayó donde se suponía que debía estar yo.

−chicos, son muy predecibles, ahora van a limpiar esto –dije y los chicos comenzaron a quejarse.

−oye hermano, el ejercicio te movió el cerebro, estas mandón hoy –dijo James.

−Ja, Ja, Ja. Muévanse –dije tratando de no reírme.

Victoria salió coleto en ristre y comenzó a secar. Cuando levanto la cabeza voy a Bella.

−por eso es que estas tan mandón, idiota tenias que ser, chicos su chica esta aquí y Edward esta impresionándola –dijo Victoria.

Bella se ruborizo hasta más no poder y yo no pude contener más la carcajada. Entramos al apartamento y allí estaban los chicos, tirados en el sofá jugando videojuegos.

−chicos ella es Bella –dije sonriendo –Bella ellos son mis amigos: Laurent, James y Victoria.

−un gusto conocerlos, Edward me ha hablado mucho de ustedes –dijo Bella con una tímida sonrisa mientras estrechaba las manos de los chicos.

−el gusto es nuestro y obvio nos ha hablado mucho de ti –dijo Victoria sonriendo.

−hasta el cansancio diría yo –dijo Laurent.

−te describió tal cual cómo eres –dijo James.

Bella se sonrojo más aun y yo les mande una mirada de advertencia a los chicos.

Después de mucho hablar, nos dirigimos al parque central con los chicos donde pasamos una grandiosa tarde.

−Edward, ¿Por qué no hacemos una fiesta hoy? –dijo James cuando nos despedíamos.

−no lo creo, mis hermanos y sus novios también vinieron…

−mejor, los invitas –me interrumpió Victoria.

−cierto ¿nos vemos donde Stuart a las 8? –pregunte.

−claro –dijo Laurent.

Nos metimos al auto y Bella me miraba entre extrañada, asustada…

− ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunte.

− ¿vamos a una fiesta?

−si –dije sonriéndole.

−Edward… a mi… no me gustan las fiestas –dijo acongojada.

−pero si son divertidas –dije.

Le hubiera dicho a los chicos que no invitaran a las porristas, no me quería ganar una mirada como la de Victoria a James el otro día.

−creo que me voy a quedar con Alice y Esme charlando un rato –dijo Bella.

−Bella, por favor… −dije haciendo como Alice cuando me pedía algo.

−está bien.

Sonreí, a veces era tan fácil ganarle a Bella.

Llegamos a la casa (después de enseñarle casi toda la ciudad) y le dije a los chicos de la fiesta.

− ¡genial! Yo quiero ir –dijo Alice.

− ¡NO! –dijimos cuatro voces al unísono.

Emmett, mamá, papá y yo mirábamos a Alice como si estuviera loca.

−tranquila Alice, yo me quedo contigo –dijo Jasper tomándole la mano a mi hermana.

Me puse serio y mire a Jasper, este inmediatamente soltó la mano de Alice y se ruborizo.

−es que tu tampoco ibas Jasper –dijo Rosalie –eres muy pequeño.

− ¿Qué te pasa? Tengo 15 –protesto Jasper.

−exacto, aun eres un niño –dijo Rosalie.

La mirada de mamá era calculadora y nos veía a Emmett y a mí con reproche. Le di un beso a mi madre en la mejilla y subí a asearme mientras Alice le decía a Bella que debía ponerse.

Opte por ponerme un blue-jeans con una franela blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negro italiana, los zapatos me tenían sin cuidado, me puse los primeros que encontre, unos deportivos negros con azul y listo.

Cuando salí vi a Emmett sentado en el sofá de la sala, de frente a la puerta por la que yo entraba en ese momento.

−las chicas se van a tardar una eternidad –dije, él asintió.

Estaba por sentarme a su lado cuando llamaron a la puerta, vi a Mary para a abrirla.

−Edward, vinieron los chicos –anuncio.

−si, vinimos porque pensamos que era mejor hacer nuestra entrada triunfal –dijo James sonriendo.

−claro, claro –dije riendo –Emmett, ellos son mis amigos: James, Laurent y Victoria –los presente –chicos el es Emmett, mi hermano mayor.

−hola –se saludaron sonriendo.

−debe ser buenísima una pelea entre ustedes –dijo Laurent.

−es relajante golpear a este esqueleto ambulante de vez en cuando –dijo Emmett acomodándose en el sofá.

Los chicos se sentaron a esperar también a las chicas, mientras que Victoria fue a la habitación donde se encontraban ellas.

Los chicos conocieron a mi padre, a Jasper y estábamos hablando de las bromas que hacíamos en el colegio cuando _ellas _entraron a la sala.

Bella estaba hermosa, parecía un ángel, mentira, un ángel no era nada comparada con ella.

Para mi desgracia estaba tomando agua, abrí la boca del asombro por ver a Bella tan preciosa y me moje con el agua que tenía en la boca ganándome la risa de todos.

− ¿viste, Bella? se babea por ti –dijo Victoria riéndose mientras yo trataba de secarme.

Pícaro, me levante del sofá y camine hacia ella.

−y me siento orgulloso de hacerlo –dije tomando a Bella por la cintura y besando sus cálidos y dulces labios.

− ¡hey! No vinimos a ver cochinadas –dijo Laurent.

Nos separamos y les sonreímos a todos.

− ¿nos vamos? –pregunte sonriendo.

−vamos –dijeron todos.

Me fui con Bella en mi Aston Martin, mientras que los chicos se fueron en la limosina del padre de James. Hoy haríamos una entrada triunfal, los chicos llegarían primero y cuando retiraran la limosina llegaríamos Bella y yo en el auto.

− ¿Qué habrás planeado? –dijo Bella en tono de reproche.

−nada –dije inocentemente.

−eso lo creo del Edward de Forks, no del de New York.

− ¿ah? –pregunte confundido.

−bueno es que aquí eres más engreído y siempre tienes esa sonrisita de "soy más que los demás" –dijo Bella –cuando estás en Forks eres más… tranquilo y más dulce.

− ¿en serio? –dije alzando una ceja sonriendo.

Ella solo asintió y sonrió.

Al llegar vimos a toda la gente en la entrada, era hora de la diversión. Sonreí por eso mientras estacionaba.

**hello.**

**bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo.**

**¿que les parecio lo del ascensor? a mi sencillamente me encanto. **

**bueno, por lo que veo no me perdonaron por no actulizarles el lunes, pero en serio chicas, lo siento mucho, los exames me tenian loca. creo que hasta disparates dije el capi pasado.**

**pero bueno. muchas gracias a: millaafreack, mayce cullen, lisbet777, yolabertay, lexa0619, strangeeers.**

**en el proximo capituo hay sorpresa, este fin escribi demas, me sorprendi a mi misma :).**

**a las que leen **estare siempre contigo **lamento decir que no he escrito nada, de verdad me da cosa hacerlas esperar pero es que no se tengo inspiracion para ese fic. todos estan desviados hacia este y uno nuevo que estoy escribiendo (writerscompulsive sabe de cual hablo).**

**chicas el lunes que viene cumplo años y uno de mis amigos me va a regalar mi entrada para ECLIPSE, ¡BIEN! ¡PANCHO TE QUIERO!**

**hablando de él saben que cuando lei eclipse, que lei la dedicatoria me rei como loca y le dije pancho ¿te casaste con stephanie meyer? siempre me rio de eso :) él es como mi hermano, estudiamos juntos en el liceo y ahora en la universidad. **

**le dedico este capi a mi amigo pancho jajajajaja... y a todas ustedes.**

**las quiero mucho dejen reviews, el proximo lunes les actualizo y les voy a dar un regalo por mi cumple :) les voy a tratar de actualizar las dos historias y voy a subir mi nueva historia.**

**las quiero mucho, nos leemos luego.**

**jnnfrmrz**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bella P.O.V.**

Estaba horrorizada por la cantidad de personas que había en la entrada del bar donde fuimos. Edward estaba más que feliz y una sonrisa torcida pero engreída pareció en sus labios.

Bajo del auto no sin exigirme que me quedara allí hasta que el abriera la puerta. Los gritos que se oyeron por parte de las chicas cuando Edward se dirigió a mi puerta y se callaron cuando me abrió la puerta y pidió mi mano para ayudarme a salir.

Él me sonrió y me rodeo los hombros con su brazo mientras los gritos comenzaban de nuevo.

−cualquiera oye y dice que está llegando algun actor –dije riendo.

−créeme Bella, aquí, cuarquier actor se queda loco –dijo socarronamente –estas solo son chicas del colegio.

Ok, ahora si estaba celosa.

Entramos al bar junto a Rosalie, Victoria y los chicos. ¡Dios! Estoy parecía salido de una película.

Victoria, James, Laurent y Edward subieron a una pequeña tarima al fondo de la estancia.

−Hello New York –dijeron todos por los micrófonos.

−esta fiesta es para la familia de Edward que vino desde Forks y que en representación tenemos a su hermano Emmett y su novia Rosalie, que, a todas las rubias teñidas que tenemos por invitadas hoy, es muy inteligente, tiene mejor cuerpo que cualquiera de ustedes, gran carácter, mejor persona y ella si tiene el cabello rubio natural –dijo Victoria, abrí los ojos asombrada, Edward y los chicos solo trataban de no reírse, mientras que Rosalie se ocultaba entre los brazos de Emmett claramente apenada.

−y cabe agregar que también está la lindísima novia de Edward, Bella Swan –dijo James –Bella, por favor sube y demuéstranos cuanto amas a este hombre.

Me sonroje hasta más no poder mientras subía a la tarima. Edward extendió sus brazos tomando mis manos y juntándolas las besó, ¡al demonio quien me este viendo! ¡Ninguno me conoce! Tome a Edward por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo atraje hacia mí dándole un beso en los labios al cual el correspondió un poco tenso, luego sentí que sonreía y me tomaba por la cintura. Oía los gritos pero como ya dije: ¡al demonio! Solo conozco a seis personas de las… 200 que debe haber, después de separarnos hablo Laurent.

−ok, ya que terminamos los besos, ¡que terminamos los besos! –Esto se lo dijo a Victoria y a James que en ese momento se separaron sonriendo –mucho mejor. Demos por iniciada la fiesta y ahora todos a bailar con nuestro DJ Tribialli, para que no lo conozcan vive en el cuarto piso del edificio B3.

−que presentación Laurent –dijo el DJ –chicas soy Joe Tribialli, vengo de mi _bella _Italia, estudio Robótica y es un placer estar aquí, gracias por invitarme chicos.

− ¡ahora sí! ¡Venga la música! –dijo Edward quien todavía me tenia agarrada por la cintura.

La música comenzó a sonar y nosotros bajamos de la tarima.

−Bella, me sorprendes –dijo Emmett –quien te ve, tan tranquilita y en las fiestas te destapas.

−y como te destapas –dijo Edward riendo –vamos a bailar.

−oh no, eso no –dije aterrada –Edward yo no sé bailar además con lo torpe que soy es capaz de que terminemos en el piso.

−para empezar no te he visto tropezar la primera (que yo recuerde) y… ok, entonces me voy a bailar con Tanya, ya que como tú no eres celosa… −dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

−ven acá –dije seria, él solo rió y se me acerco.

−yo no sé ustedes pero yo me voy a tomar unos tragos y luego voy a bailar con mi hermosa e inteligente rubia –dijo Emmett.

Rosalie se ruborizo nuevamente.

−Victoria no tenias que decir eso –dijo Rosalie con cara de cachorrito –estabas exagerando, no nos conocemos lo suficiente como para que digas todo eso, sabes, que las primeras impresiones no siempre son las correctas

−Rosalie, me hablaron muy bien de ti y te considero una de mis mejores amigas al igual que Bella y Alice. Además tenía que vengarme de Tanya y sus estúpidas hermanas.

− ¿pero quién te hablo de…? ¿TÚ? –Exclamo Rosalie señalando a Edward que le sonreía –pero…

−querida el hecho que te moleste no significa que no vea lo genial que eres –dijo Edward.

Rosalie estaba en shock.

−gracias –dijo casi llorando –siempre te juzgué mal… y lo siento.

Ahora fue Edward quien quedo en shock cuando Rosalie lo abrazo.

Nos fuimos a la barra donde nos sentamos todos y Edward comenzó a pedir tequilas para todos, trate de rehusarme pero los buenísimos amigos y mi adorado novio (nótese el maravilloso sarcasmo que hay después de _rehusarme_) no me dejaron tranquila hasta que me tome el primero.

Las que quedamos más sobrias fuimos Victoria, Rosalie y yo, los chicos fue otra cosa.

Lo que si me pareció raro fue que Victoria con los amigos que tiene no tomo ni una gota de alcohol. ¿Por qué?

De pronto comenzó a sonar la canción de _I love rock & roll. _Rosalie y victoria arrastraron a sus parejas y a mí, por lo tanto terminamos todos en la pista de baile.

Las chicas comenzaron a bailar seductoramente y como hoy era un día especial trate de bailar yo también. Edward me miro sorprendido y luego comenzó a seguirme, las demás, Tanya y las del colegio, se acercaron para tratar de bailar con Edward, pero basto una mirada a las chicas y a Edward para que se les calmaran los ánimos. Podía ver a Edward babeándose por las, según me dijo Victoria, porristas y claro era que ellas tenias minifaldas y camisas extremadamente cortas.

Al terminar la canción nos volvimos a sentar.

Nos trajeron comida pero solo a los V.I.P. como dijo James mientras agarraba un hot dog.

−permiso –dijo Victoria corriendo hacia el baño.

Rosalie y yo nos miramos extrañadas y fuimos con Victoria. Al entrar la oímos vomitar, esperamos a que saliera.

−chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto extrañada, secándose la frente, perlada por una suave capa de sudor, comenzó a enjuagarse la boca.

−pues vinimos a ver que te pasaba –dijo Rosalie –Victoria, estas embarazada ¿verdad?

Victoria abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Rosalie siempre tan sutil (otro sarcasmo para la cuenta). Esa idea también se me había ocurrido pero eran muy pocas pruebas.

−si –dijo agachando la cabeza.

−pero ¿Por qué estas así? Debería ser la experiencia más hermosa de todas –dijo Rosalie sonriéndole.

−míralo de esta manera, tengo la misma edad que Edward, ¿Qué creen que puedan decir mis padres? –dijo mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

−sí, allí estaría el asunto, si tus padres de verdad no te quisieran –dijo Rosalie − ¿acaso no te quieren?

−sí, si me quieren…

− ¿el bebé es de James?

−sí.

− ¿le dijiste?

−aun no.

−querida, tarde o temprano lo sabrán –dijo Rosalie sonriéndole –y te apuesto a que tus padres se alegraran, tal vez, si, se molesten cuando les cuentes pero no les va a durar mucho el enojo y James… él te mira como Edward mira a Bella, está loco por ti y cuando le cuentes créeme que te va a amar mucho más que ahora.

−es cierto todo lo que dice Rosalie –dije –con mis padres paso muy parecido y mírame, estoy aquí, deje a unos padres que se adoran, y me adoran, en Forks, y tuve unos abuelos que maravillosos que me consentían.

Victoria sonrió y nosotras fuimos a abrazarla.

−chicas, ustedes son tan lindas –dijo sollozando – ¿podrían no decirles a los chicos?

− ¿Por qué? –dijimos.

−porque quiero darle una sorpresa a Edward y si se lo dicen a Emmett tal vez le diga –dijo victoria.

−está bien –dijimos sonriéndole.

−mejor salimos de aquí –dijo sonriéndonos –me dieron ánimos para decirle a James.

Salimos alegres y vimos como Victoria se dirigía a donde James estaba con los chicos.

**(N/a: ¡surprise!)**

**Victoria P.O.V.**

El olor a frito me revolvió el estomago y tuve que salir corriendo al baño. Después de vomitar todo lo que tenía en el estomago salí para encontrarme a Bella y a Rosalie.

−chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí?

−pues vinimos a ver que te pasaba –dijo Rosalie –Victoria, estas embarazada ¿verdad?

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, ¿se notaba tanto?

−si –dije agachando la cabeza.

−pero ¿Por qué estas así? Debería ser la experiencia más hermosa de todas –dijo Rosalie sonriéndome.

−míralo de esta manera, tengo la misma edad que Edward, ¿Qué creen que puedan decir mis padres? –dije se me escaparon unas lagrimas.

−sí, allí estaría el asunto, si tus padres de verdad no te quisieran –dijo Rosalie − ¿acaso no te quieren?

−sí, si me quieren…

− ¿el bebé es de James?

−sí.

− ¿le dijiste?

−aun no.

−querida, tarde o temprano lo sabrán –dijo Rosalie sonriéndome todavía –y te apuesto a que tus padres se alegraran, tal vez, si, se molesten cuando les cuentes pero no les va a durar mucho el enojo y James te mira como Edward mira a Bella, está loco por ti y cuando le cuentes créeme que te va a amar mucho más que ahora.

−es cierto todo lo que dice Rosalie –dijo Bella –con mis padres paso muy parecido y mírame, estoy aquí, deje a unos padres que se adoran, y me adoran, en Forks, y tuve unos abuelos que maravillosos que me consentían.

Les sonreí agradecida y las chicas me abrazaron.

−chicas, ustedes son tan lindas –dije sollozando – ¿podrían no decirles a los chicos?

− ¿Por qué? –dijeron.

−porque quiero darle una sorpresa a Edward y si se lo dicen a Emmett tal vez le diga –dije, quería ver la cara de Edward cuando viera a mi pequeño bebé. Se iba a morir. Además que, no era por menos preciar a Laurent pero era Edward con quien siempre andaba cuando James no estaba y quería que él fuera el padrino de mi bebé.

−está bien –dijeron sonriéndome.

−mejor salimos de aquí –dije sonriendo –me dieron ánimos para decirle a James.

Salimos abrazadas, capte como Edward nos miraba con una sonrisa, mientras comía un coctel de camarones. Las chicas me soltaron a mitad de camino y busque a James con la mirada. Estaba con Emmett y Laurent engullendo pastelitos. Me estremecí por el olor.

−James, amor, ¿podemos hablar un momento? –dije coqueta.

−claro –dijo sonriéndome.

Lo aparte del grupo y vi como Rosalie y Bella me dirigían sonrisas de apoyo.

Salimos del bar, donde corría una brisa fría y agradable.

−ten –dijo James quitándose la chaqueta.

−gracias –dije sonriendo mientras él me ayudaba a ponerme la chaqueta –James, hay algo importante que quiero decirte.

−ya lo sé –dijo abrasándome.

− ¡¿ah?

−sí, el otro día, fui a tu apartamento para buscarte el cuaderno de clases y revisando entre tus cosas buscando el cuaderno vi la prueba de embarazo firmada por Gloria –dijo James –no sabes cuánto me alegró verla, y positivo. No te dije nada porque estaba esperando que tú misma me lo dijeras, por eso comencé a trabajar, porque quiero ser el padre perfecto para nuestro bebé.

− ¡oh James! –Dije tirándomele encima, había comenzado a llorar de nuevo –te amo.

−y yo a ti amor –dijo estrechándome un poco contra él –pero nada de decirle a Edward, quiero ver su rostro cuando vea a nuestro bebé.

−lo mismo pensé yo –dije riendo.

−ya no lo puedo posponer mas –dijo arrodillándose –Victoria Law, desde que te conocí supe que serias alguien importante en mi vida, has sido mi mejor amiga, mi novia ideal, serás la madre de nuestro hijo y solo quiero pasar una larga vida junto a ti ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Mientras decía todo eso, saco una cajita de terciopelo negro, dentro había un hermosísimo anillo de oro con un diamante y un rubí a la izquierda y derecha del primero, debajo decía V&J forever.

−por supuesto que acepto –dije llorando de la emoción.

James coloco el anillo en mi dedo para luego darme un tierno beso.

−vayamos a darle esta noticia –dijo tomando mi mano.

−vayamos.

**Edward P.O.V.**

Estaba disfrutando esta fiesta como nunca. Todo estaba genial, estaba con mis amigos, mi hermano, el amor de mi existencia ¿Qué más podía pedir?

−hola a todos, espero la estén pasando tan bien como yo… no, yo la estoy pasando mejor que ustedes –dijo James por el micrófono –hoy, es esta noche tan maravillosa, le he pedido a Victoria Law que sea mi esposa.

¿Qué? Vaya de verdad he tomado en exceso.

−si, como lo oyen seré la nueva señora Grieg –dijo Victoria mostrando el anillo.

1…

2…

3…

−¡BIEN! –grite a todo pulmón mientras corría con Laurent a la tarima a felicitar a mis amigos.

Abrazamos a nuestros amigos entre risas, Bella y Rosalie abrazaban a Victoria como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Después de una rondas más de licor, Bella me llevo a casa, bajo los efectos del alcohol no daba vergüenza, ya vería mañana.

Cuando llegamos a la casa esperamos fuera a Emmett y Rosalie que venían en la limosina del padre de James.

−que bella esta la noche –dijo Bella.

−tan bella como tú –dije.

−Victoria es una chica muy linda –dijo Bella –y se ve que quiere mucho a James.

−desde que los conozco se han querido –dije − ¡oh rayos! Me voy a dormir aquí.

− ¿siempre hacen este tipo de fiestas?

−no siempre, pero si seguidas, por lo menos dos al mes –dije –a mi abuelo no le molestaba, por el contrario, las patrocinaba y cuando no era él era el padre de James.

−tienes muy buenos amigos aquí.

−sí, los mejores –dije distraído.

Poco a poco comenzaron a darme nauseas, así que corrí hasta unos arbustos, había ligado demasiadas bebidas haber: tequila, vodka, whisky…

−Edward ¿estás bien?

− No, por primera veces en mi vida el alcohol me cae mal –dije.

−vente, ya los chicos llegaron –dijo Bella.

Me hubiera gustado que hasta allí hubiera llegado mi estado de lucidez que a partir de allí no hubiera recordado más nada hasta que me despertaran a las doce del mediodía y me buscaran una compresa fría para ponerme en la cabeza. Pero no fue así y fue la peor sensación que he tenido en mi vida.

¡Mas nunca vuelvo a tomar!... bueno eso es discutible.

**hello!**

**que feliz estoy!**

**para empezar actualizacion de capitulo. ¿les gusto? a mi me encanto :) siempre tan innesperada.**

**pobre edward! eso le pasa por tomar tanto.**

**que tal lo de Victoria? a mi me encanto, lo escribi en tiempo record.**

**tambien quiero agradecer a: rosyn dewitt cullen, mayce cullen, miriamm, yolabertay, lani'sworld, alianna09, strangeeers, lexa0619, -dulce amor-.**

**miriamm: si, otra historia. es la que (al igual que este fic) no me deja actualizar estare siempre contigo :)**

**alianna09: aqui esta el otro otro otrooo otroooo otrooo otroooo otroooo otro otro otrooo otroooo otrooo otroooo otroooo otro otro otrooo otroooo otrooo otroooo otroooo otro otro otrooo otroooo otrooo otroooo otroooo otro otro otrooo otroooo otrooo otroooo otroooo otro otro otrooo otroooo otrooo otroooo otroooo otro otro otrooo otroooo otrooo otroooo otroooo otro otro otrooo otroooo otrooo otroooo otroooo otro otro otrooo otroooo otrooo otroooo otroooo otro otro otrooo otroooo otrooo otroooo otroooo otro otro otrooo otroooo otrooo otroooo otroooo otro otro otrooo otroooo otrooo otroooo otroooo otro otro otrooo otroooo otrooo otroooo otroooo otro otro otrooo otroooo otrooo otroooo otroooo otro otro otrooo otroooo otrooo otroooo otroooo otro otro otrooo otroooo otrooo otroooo otroooo otro otro otrooo otroooo otrooo otroooo otroooo otro otro otrooo otroooo otrooo otroooo otroooo otro otro otrooo otroooo otrooo otroooo otroooo otro otro otrooo otroooo otrooo otroooo otroooo otro otro otrooo otroooo otrooo otroooo otroooo otro otro otrooo otroooo otrooo otroooo otroooo otro otro otrooo otroooo otrooo otroooo otroooo otro otro otrooo otroooo otrooo otroooo otroooo otro otro otrooo otroooo otrooo otroooo otroooo otro otro otrooo otroooo otrooo otroooo otroooo capitulo :)**

**bueno chicas como hoy es mi cumpleaños me deben mi regalo, así que dejen reviews a modo de estos :) que llegue a docientos! :)**

**gracias a writerscompulsive que ya me felicito bien tempranito :)**

**parece que voy el sabado para el cine a ver ECLIPSE, bien! hurra!, a ver a mi amor! por cierto esta semana edward es mio, aviso :)**

**las quiero mucho, cuidense.**

**jnnfrmrz :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Alice P.O.V.**

¡No es justo! Yo quería ir a esa fiesta.

Me crucé de brazos molesta.

−Alice, no estés molesta, a mí tampoco me dejaron ir –dijo Jasper.

−pequeña, ¿quieres acompañarnos a cenar? –pregunto mi abuelo entrando a la sala.

−si –dije con desgana.

−pequeña, lo mejor que pudieron hacerte fui prohibirte ir a esa fiesta –dijo mi abuelo sentándose a mi lado –de ellas nada bueno viene, sino ve a tu hermano, Edward, que en más de una ocasión riñó en una de esas fiestas.

−además Alice, ya tendremos edad para ir a una de esas fiestas pero por ahora nos podemos divertir yendo a cenar con tu familia y ver luego una película aquí con cotufas y todo lo que quieras –dijo Jasper.

−está bien –dije sonriendo, igualito quería ir a esa fiesta.

Mi abuelo me abrazo y se levantó para salir de la habitación. Jasper me miro por un momento y luego me sonrió.

− ¿no vas a ir a arreglarte?

−siiii…. –dije emocionada.

Busque a mi madre para que me ayudara a elegir lo que me pondría esa noche.

Estaba indecisa, no sabía cual ponerme. Tenía: uno turquesa, uno negro y uno morado intenso.

−Alice, los tres son hermosos y con cualquiera de ellos te veras bien –dijo mamá.

Me senté en la alfombra al estilo indio enfurruñada. ¿Y si no quería verme solo bien?

−permiso. Señora Cullen aquí está el vestido que me pidió que pasara a buscar por la tintorería –dijo la sirvienta, Mary, no me caía.

−gracias Mary, ¿puedes ponerlo sobre mi cama? –dijo mama.

−claro, si disculpan mi atrevimiento, creo que la señorita debería ponerse el vertido negro –dijo Mary –junto a las sandalias plateadas.

La mire con una ceja alzada.

−el negro es elegancia y realza su cuerpo y hace un encantador contraste con su color de piel –dijo Mary como asustada –disculpe por meterme en su conversación.

Fui hasta la cómoda y saque mis accesorios.

− ¿Qué accesorios podría usar?

Mary se acercó y contemplo mis accesorios: zarcillos, pulseras, brazaletes, gargantillas… me había traído unas pocas prendas.

−yo diría que los zarcillos largos y la pulsera de estrellas al igual que los zarcillos –dijo tímida.

−ok, eso me pondré, gracias Mary –dije sonriéndole.

−por nada señorita Cullen –dijo.

−dime Alice.

Ella asintió.

−permiso –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Mamá me miro por un rato y luego sonrió.

−no te caía bien ¿cierto? –dijo mamá riendo.

−no, por culpa de Edward –dije.

−yo me impresione cuando llegue, ellos dos se comportaban de una forma… −dijo mamá –pero solo son amigos y se quieren como hermanos al igual que con los chicos.

−tiene buenos gustos –dije mientras me metía al baño.

Después de alistarme baje a la sala donde todos estaban esperándome. Vi como los ojos de Jasper se iluminaban y no pude sentirme más alegre y dichosa.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante en la limosina de mi abuelo (maravillosa, por cierto) nos sentamos en las mesas adentro, estaba haciendo frio afuera, en el centro de la estancia.

Pedimos la comida, mis padres y mi abuelo comenzaron a charlar, mientras que Jasper y yo nos mirábamos, no necesitábamos hablar para saber que quería el otro.

−ya casi está listo el papeleo para entregarle las acciones a Edward –dijo mi abuelo –ahora, va a tener que venir muchas veces a las reuniones.

− ¿acciones? –pregunte.

−Alice, ¡chitón! No le digas nada a tu hermano –dijo papá − ¿Qué acciones?

Nos reímos de papá.

−son unas acciones que quedaron al aire cuando uno de los socios murió –dijo mi abuelo –y esas le tocan a Edward por sus notas y todo eso.

− ¡oh, vaya! Entonces tendremos un Edward odioso por lo menos una vez al mes –dije.

−sí, más o menos -rió mamá.

Cuando terminamos volvimos a la casa y una vez allí Jasper y yo nos metimos a la habitación de Edward a ver películas. Las películas de Edward eran todas con altos contenidos musicales.

−está es buena –dije sacando un película del estante.

− ¿August Rush? –dijo Jasper alzando una ceja.

−sí, es linda –dije metiéndola en el DVD.

Nos acostamos en la cama de Edward. Adoraba esa película, también era una de las favoritas de Edward, no sabía cómo era que no la tenía en la casa, la vez que la vimos fue porque la pasaron por la tele.

Nos quedamos hasta tarde viéndola y luego metimos otra: el cadáver de la novia. Apuesto a que Edward tiene esa porque el protagonista toca piano.

De pronto oímos que abrían la puerta y cuál fue nuestra sorpresa al ver a Bella y Edward entrando a la habitación, Edward se veía pálido y sudado.

− ¿Qué tienes? –pregunte.

No me contesto, entro directo al baño y luego lo oímos vomitar hasta su primera papilla.

−creo que la comida, le sentó mal –dijo Bella –Emmett también está así.

Mi hermano siguió vomitando mientras Bella y yo entrabamos para ayudar a Edward.

Bella mojó la toalla y se la pasó por el rostro de mi hermano cuando este dejo de vomitar y se recostó de la pared.

Mamá llegó al poco rato.

−así estarán sus almas –reprocho mamá.

−no fue por la bebida… creo, fue la comida –dijo Bella –Emmett también esta así.

Jasper se había ido con su hermana para ayudarla a mover al mastodonte que tengo por hermano mayor.

−voy por Carlisle –dijo mamá –Alice búscale a tu hermano un vaso de agua.

Baje las escaleras como un torpedo y fui por el vaso de agua.

−Edward, bebe esto –dije extendiéndole el vaso.

Él lo tomó todo pero inmediatamente lo vomito. Bella lo atrajo hacia ella acostándolo sobre ella y acunando su cabeza. Edward cerró los ojos, respirando profundo.

Papá los reviso a ambos y dijo que era una virosis.

− ¿habrá una farmacia de turno cerca? –pregunto papá mientras escribía los récipes.

−si, hay una señor Cullen no está lejos de aquí –dijo Mary supongo que habia oido el alboroto –puedo ir a comprar el medicamento, si quiere.

−está bien –dijo papá dándole los récipes y el dinero. Mary salió rápidamente de la casa.

Bella y yo ayudamos a Edward a acostarse en la cama. Se quedo dormido mientras Bella lo arrullaba.

Emmett estaba igual que Edward, lo que ingería lo vomitaba.

Cuando llego la medicina papá preparo todo. Los medicamentos eran vía intravenosa. Papá fue primero con Emmett y en un momento terminó.

El problema fue Edward. Mi hermano cuando medio abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue la aguja.

−no, por favor, inyecciones no –se quejo, su voz era apenas un murmullo.

−vamos amor, tranquilo –dijo Bella acariciándole los cabellos.

No habíamos dormido nada y ya estaba despuntando el alba.

Papá le puso un suero y otros medicamentos, Edward se quejó cuando la aguja atravesó su piel.

−vayamos a descansar pequeña –dijo papá –Bella, ve a descansar.

−yo me quedo aquí, no hay problema –dijo Bella sonriendo.

−ve a dormir –dijo Edward con los ojos cerrados.

−me quedo aquí –dijo Bella.

Edward hizo una mueca y Bella lo abrazó con cuidado.

Nosotros salimos rumbo a las habitaciones.

**Bella P.O.V.**

Dormía de a ratos, entre la fiesta y Edward enfermo no pude dormir.

Por suerte él si durmió.

−hola Bella –saludo Esme en un susurro desde la puerta –baja a desayunar ¿quieres?

−sí, ya bajo –dije.

Edward se movió un poco, ya Carlisle le había retirado la vía y solo dejo el catéter para ponerle el medicamento mas tarde.

Le di un beso a mi novio en la frente y salí de la habitación no sin antes pasar por la habitación de Emmett para ver como estaba.

−hola Emmett ¿Cómo te sientes? –salude.

−un poco mejor –dijo un poco apesadumbrado.

−me alegro –dije.

Baje las escaleras y me dirigí al comedor.

−señorita Swan, espere un momento por favor –oí la voz de Mary a mis espaldas.

− ¿Qué pasa Mary?

−es que yo… quería decirle que no piense mal de Edward, él solo es mi amigo, casi un hermano y de ahí no pasa, siempre estamos haciéndonos bromas y…

−tranquila, lo sé, él ya me lo dijo y además Edward tiene sus amigas y no me puedo molestar por eso –dije sonriendo –aunque las que no me pasan son esas Denali.

−le entiendo –dijo Mary.

−y por favor, dime Bella –dije –al fin y al cabo eres prácticamente una de mis cuñadas.

Ella sonrió.

−ven le diré a mi padre que te prepare algo rico.

−tranquila, solo comeré una rebanada de pan con mermelada y subiré a dormir un poco –dije.

− ¿Cómo está Edward? El señor Masen no me deja ir a su habitación –dijo Mary.

−está dormido y ya se le pararon los vómitos –dije.

−ya… bueno Bella, debo ir al mercado, nos vemos luego –dijo sonriendo y se marchó.

Fui al comedor y después de comer volví a la habitación de Edward. Estaba despierto y me miraba.

−hola amor ¿Qué tal dormiste?

−bien, te tenia a mi lado –dijo con un pequeña sonrisa.

Fui hasta la cama, me senté y él apoyó la cabeza en mi regazo. Al poco rato se acomodo para que pudiera acostarme a su lado, quede rendida en un santiamén.

El celular de Edward me despertó.

− ¿aló? –respondió Edward soñoliento.

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar.

_−hola hermano, ¿durmiendo a esta hora?_ –era Victoria.

−me siento mal, la fiesta de ayer me hizo daño –dijo Edward.

−_así está James _–dijo Victoria.

−eso les pasa por beber tanto –dije.

Al parecer Victoria me oyó y comenzó a reírse.

− ¡claro que no! –replicó Edward.

Mis risas se sumaron a las de Victoria.

− ¡qué asco! Permiso –dijo Edward saltando de la cama y corriendo al baño.

− _¿Edward? Edward_… −oí decir a Victoria. Tome el teléfono.

−discúlpalo, fue a vomitar su primera papilla que es lo que creo que le debe quedar –dije.

Mas risas de parte de Victoria se hicieron presentes.

Me levante y fui al baño, allí estaba Edward, sentado, apoyado a la pared.

− ¿estás bien? –le pregunte.

−estoy mareado –dijo.

−Victoria, creo que tendrás que llamar luego –le dije a Victoria.

_−está bien, hablamos luego Bella, despídeme de Edward._

Colgué y deje el celular a un lado.

−ven cariño, vamos a la cama y luego veo que se te puede preparar de comer.

Lo ayude a levantarse y fuimos a la cama donde se acostó haciéndose un ovillo.

Baje al comedor y allí estaba Carlisle.

−Carlisle, creo el medicamento está dejando de hacer efecto –dije.

− ¿Edward comenzó con los vómitos otra vez? –Yo asentí –vamos a ver.

− ¿puede desayunar algo?

−será mejor que no –dijo.

Carlisle subió y cuando estaba por entrar el señor Masen me llamó para que fuera a su estudio.

Una vez allí me pidió que cerrara la puerta y que tomara asiento.

−Isabella ¿Cómo estás?

−bien –dije extrañada.

−que bien, ¿Qué tal ha sido tu estancia aquí?

−genial –dije –su casa es hermosa y la he pasado muy bien.

−Isabella, veo que estás incomoda así que iré al grano, ¿Por qué estás con mi nieto?

Eso me dejo en shock.

−pues porque me gusta, es muy lindo contigo.

− ¿y qué te parece su cuenta bancaria?

−demasiado exagerada –dije mas extrañada.

− ¿te atrae su dinero?

−para nada, yo estoy conforme con lo que tengo no me gusta que me regalen nada y tampoco pedir –ya sabía porque esta conversación –señor Masen, discúlpeme por el tono en el que voy a hablar pero me parece que usted me está faltando el respeto, yo no quiero a su nieto por su dinero, yo lo quiero por cómo es él, Edward puede ser entretenido, sencillo, alegre, amable, caballeroso, al igual que muchas veces puede ser chocante, engreído por así lo amo, me ha dedicado la melodía más linda que he escuchado pero aunque hubiera sido horrible a mi me hubiera gustado porque es un gesto de él hacia mí –levanté el brazo del cuan colgaba la pulsera –está pulsera me la regalo y le fue poniendo los dijes según el motivo, esos detalles cursis pero hermosos son los que hicieron que me enamorara de él, no el dinero que gasto en ellos.

Respiraba con dificultad, estaba molesta.

El señor Masen sonrió y yo lo mire extrañada. Avanzó hacia mí y me dio un abrazo que tarde unos segundos en regresar.

−bienvenida a la familia, Bella.

Yo…

Yo solo estaba en shock.

**yyamile me pregunto que cuando volvia a actulizar, bueno, hoy :)**

**lo siento fue una semana complicada.**

**¿que les parecio el capitulo? bueno el final.**

**por si acaso, hay que entender al abuelo, quiere lo mejor para su nieto y para su empresa, al fin y al cabo eso es lo que es. **

**pobres edward, emmett y james, eso les pasa por tomadores y comelones :)**

**ahora queria dedicar este capi a una cumpleañera por alli, pero no creo que sea un buen capi para dedicar, asi que te lo debo writerscompulsive (aunque de los otros fics si te los dedico :))**

**gracias, muchas muchas muchas gracias por sus reviews y felicitaciones, ¡que genial soy! (notese en enorme sarcasmo) agradeciendo casi dos semanas despues.**

**gracias a: lisbet777, miiriiam cullen, milaafreack, mayce cullen, -dulce amor-, vampiric-obsetion (si, a quien no le da calentura viendo esas imagenes), strangeeers, alianna09, yolabertay, lani'sworld, chicasagacrepusculo, lexa0619 (¿porque el 0619? tengo curiosidad), marielithacullen, franii.p, miriamm (mija, actualiza que me muero por saber que paso) y yyamile.**

**a ver fueron 16 review que maravilloso, me encanta cuando dejan reviews, paso la semana contenta, feliz :)**

**chicas vi eclipse, la adore, de cabo a rabo (a exepcion de cuando bella se fue con jacob y el segundo beso con este) ¡dios! edward estaba bello, hermoso, maravilloso. muy buen trabajo de parte de david slade, robert, taylor, kristen, todos, la musica demasiado genial, tanto el the score como el soundtrack (por cierto el score fue compuesto por el mismo del _señor de los anillos_ y se puede apreciar una pequeña similitud) la pelea, todo, todo fue genial :)**

**la vi a ver otra vez el jueves, ahora si va mi amigo pancho, el sabado no pudo ir asi que fui con mis amigas y mi prima, fue un dia genial :)**

**ok creo que ya me desahogue, así que dejen reviews, nuevamente gracias por los reviews, sus felicitaciones y por todo.**

**jnnfrmrz**


	34. Chapter 34

**Edward P.O.V.**

A la mañana siguiente tanto Emmett como yo nos encontramos mejor.

Había sido un día horrible y esperaba que no se volviera a repetir.

−buenos días querida familia –salude sonriendo al llegar al comedor.

−buenos días –saludaron todos.

−veo que ya estás mejor –dijo mamá abrazándome.

−si –dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

Me senté al lado de Bella y ella me dedico una sonrisa.

−será mejor que tú y Emmett no coman nada pesado –dijo papá.

− ¿Qué? Olvídalo, un caldito después de no haber comido en todo el día no llega a ningún lado –proteste –yo me voy a comer mis huevos fritos, mi tocino, y unas cuantas rebanadas de pan.

Todos comenzaron a reírse y vi que alguien faltaba.

− ¿y Emmett? –pregunte extrañado.

Todos me miraron y se miraron extrañados por la ausencia de Emmett. Fui a la cocina sospechando.

Si, allí estaba, comiendo hasta hartarse y Petros lo miraba complacido.

−tu hermano no es un ingrato como tú –dijo Petros.

Me senté a la mesa y atraje un bol para echarle leche y cereal.

−claro después de matarnos de hambre quien no va a comer lo que haces con tanto gusto –dije riendo –hazme unos huevos fritos y tocino mientras como el cereal.

Mary entró sonriendo con una bandeja en las manos.

−tragón –dijo sacándome la lengua.

−a mucha honra, preciosa –dije riendo.

Volvió a sacar la lengua y Petros me miro queriendo asesinarme.

−la próxima vez que me digas así te daré una tunda, Edward Cullen, y sabes muy bien que soy capaz –dijo Mary –recuerda la última vez.

Hice una mueca, la última vez que la había llamado así me había dado una paliza, Mary tenía fuerza.

Emmett comenzó a reírse.

− ¿esta chica te dio una paliza? Me agradas chica –dijo Emmett, yo comencé a reírme por lo bajo, sabía lo que venía.

−señor Cullen, mi nombre es Mary y si no quiere que le dé una tunda entonces hágame el favor de llamarme por mi nombre –dijo Mary.

−sí señorita, como usted diga –dijo Emmett asustado.

−puede que sea la mucama pero me gusta que me traten con respeto –dijo Mary, sentándose a mi lado –ahora ¿Por qué no están comiendo en el comedor?

−aquí es más divertido –dije.

−y no nos están controlando la comida –dijo Emmett, yo asentí.

Después de comer nos fuimos al patio donde todos estaban charlando. Bella estaba parada detrás de la silla de mi madre.

Me acerque y ella volteo, le di un beso mientras la alzaba, Bella no se lo esperaba y en un movimiento raro que hizo nos tumbó a la grama. Comencé a reírme.

− ¿en serio te sientes bien? –dijo poniendo su mano en mi frente.

−mientras este contigo no hay nada que me haga sentir mal –dije, ella alzó una ceja –literalmente.

−que cochinos váyanse a su habitación –dijo Emmett, rodé los ojos.

−Emmett, calladito te ves más bonito –dijo Bella.

−es cierto –dije riendo.

−tú también –dijo Bella.

− ¡auch! –exclame.

Salimos a pasear todos en la limosina de mi abuelo. Nos caminamos casi todo New York y hasta que, increíblemente, Alice quedo exhausta.

Pasamos una semana magnifica, los chicos (Bella, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper) no tenían clases porque estaba fumigando el colegio así que eran unas vacaciones. Victoria, James y Laurent no pudieron salir mucho con nosotros porque tenían exámenes que hacer.

El sábado por la mañana estábamos corriendo por toda la casa viendo que no se nos quedara nada.

Decidí llevarme mi laptop y todo lo que esta implicaba.

− ¿no tienes más que conectarle? –me pregunto Emmett.

−no he tenido oportunidad de ir a una tienda de electrónica –dije mientras metía la cámara en un bolsillo del estuche de la computadora.

−Edward, Emmett, tomen –dijo mi abuelo acercándose a nosotros tendiéndonos dos obsequios.

−gracias –dijimos mientras los agarrábamos.

Abrí con cuidado el envoltorio y…

− ¡Wow! –exclamamos Emmett y yo al unísono.

Era un Iphone última generación, con todos sus accesorios: cable USB, forro, goma para protegerlo, antiespía… mis padres podían comprarnos uno a cada uno pero era mejor gastar eso para algo que todos usáramos juntos, además nunca les habíamos pedido algo así.

−gracias –dijo Emmett lanzándosele a mi abuelo.

La cara de mi abuelo era todo un poema, a él no le gustaban esas muestras de afecto. Cuando Emmett se quito le tendí la mano a mi abuelo.

−gracias abuelo –dije sonriéndole mientras me estrechaba la mano.

−por nada, es lo mínimo que se merecen –dijo sonriendo –con permiso, Edward cuando termines de empacar por favor ve a mi estudio –agregó y se fue.

Termine de empacar, ahora si llevaba como tres maletas a casa y maletas grandes.

−Edward, amor, no crees que exageraste un poquito con tus cosas –dijo mamá.

−Mmm… no –dije sonriendo.

Fui al estudio de mi abuelo, él estaba sentado frente a su escritorio firmando unos papeles.

−Edward, por favor, siéntate –dijo mi abuelo.

Tome asiento y lo mire por lo que a mí me pareció un largo rato hasta que habló.

−hijo, aquí tengo tu diploma y tus papeles del colegio, también tengo unas acciones a tu nombre.

− ¿unas acciones? –dije confundido.

−sí, uno de los socios, Spencer, murió hace algún tiempo y el candidato perfecto para poseerlas eras tú –dijo mi abuelo hablando con calma –tus notas en el colegio y el hecho de que eres heredero, por no encontrar una palabra más adecuada, a mis acciones, hace que puedas tenerlas.

− ¿yo?

−sí, por eso me gustaría ahora más que nunca que estudies algo de la rama económica, esto que ahora tienes en tus manos, literalmente, tiene un peso muy grande y no puedes cometer locuras –dijo mi abuelo.

−es decir que ¿ahora somos socios? –dije, estaba en shock.

−sí, ahora somos socios señor Cullen –dijo mi abuelo sonriendo y tendiéndome la mano.

Se la estreche, todavía no lo podía creer.

−otra cosa, tu cuenta estuvo bloqueada un tiempo pero hubo unos gastos que no me puede explicar –dijo mi abuelo alzando una ceja.

−este… bueno… yo… tal vez le dije a Laurent que desbloqueara la cuenta para poder comprar unas cosas… −dije, estaba en problemas, ya lo veía venir.

−está bien, bueno ya la desbloquee, puedes utilizar tu dinero a tu modo y mensualmente se te depositara tus ingresos –dijo mi abuelo muy tranquilo.

Me quede asombrado, los ingresos por socios eran enormes… ¡oh por dios!

−abuelo ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?

−por supuesto que sí, ahora hay que desalojar tu habitación en el colegio, ya no eres estudiante.

−si entiendo, abuelo, cómprame un apartamento aquí en New York pero en la ciudad en sí, manda a trasladar todas mis cosas para allá –dije –al fin y al cabo ahora voy a tener que venir más seguido ¿no?

−bien dicho, primera buena decisión señor Cullen –dijo mi abuelo sonriendo –me encargare personalmente de todo.

−y abuelo, repartiré una parte para mis hermanos y mis padres ¿está bien?

−por supuesto que sí.

Salimos del estudio, las piernas me temblaban de la emoción. Si mis cálculos eran correctos ganaría más que mis padres, ¡Wow!

− ¡Edward! Adiós –dijo Mary mientras se me tiraba encima –te voy a extrañar.

−mier… Mary me vas a tumbar ¡Mary! –dije trastabillando, ya me veía en el suelo.

Todos comenzaron a reírse, se llevaban bien con todos. Por fin se me soltó y fue a despedirse de los demás.

Nos despedimos de mi abuelo, me sorprendió cuando abrazó a Bella y Rosalie, a mamá y Alice las abrazó porque son su familia, pero las chicas… me perdí de algo. Nos fuimos al aeropuerto. Una vez sentados en el avión me recosté con un suspiro.

− ¿Qué? ¿Le tienes miedo a los aviones? –dijo Bella sonriendo.

−para nada, solo estoy feliz de volver a casa –dije sonriendo.

−me da pena con tu abuelo –dijo Bella sonrojada.

− ¿Por qué?

−me regalo un teléfono –murmuro Bella mas sonrojada aún.

−pero amor, tranquila, es solo un obsequio, te lo mereces –dije abrazándola.

−ayer hable con tu abuelo, me pregunto porque me gustabas y si era por tu dinero…

− ¿Qué?

−shh… déjame continuar, le dije que no, que yo te quería a ti y bla, bla, bla –dijo Bella haciendo gestos con las manos, hablaba en susurros y cada vez más rápido – al final me sonrió, me abrazó, me dio la bienvenida a la familia…

La besé apresuradamente y sentí que sonreía. Me separe de ella poco a poco.

−déjame acabar –dije con una sonrisa tierna –al final me dijo que era una prueba, que era para ver cuánto te quería.

Volví a recostarme de ella aspirando su aroma y jugando con su cabello.

Después de un rato saque la laptop del bolso y la encendí. Me metí en el Facebook y ¡dios! tenía unas veinte solicitudes de amistad, un montón de comentarios y me había etiquetados en un montón de imágenes.

−ya me preguntaba porque no habías aceptado –dijo Bella.

−tenía tiempo que no lo abría, la laptop la había dejado en la casa de mi abuelo y bueno –dije.

Abrí las imágenes y ¡dios! Tanya había subido todas las imágenes donde besaba a las chicas del instituto. ¿Esa chica era loca?

Hice una mueca y me presione el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Comencé a eliminar las etiquetas.

− ¡vaya! Veo que te divertías en tus días de colegio –me reprocho un poco enojada.

− ¡hey! No seas curiosa –dije apartando la pantalla de su campo de visión –te lo he dicho varias veces no estoy orgulloso de esto.

−es cierto, ven acá –dijo coqueta, me acerque y ella me beso en los labios.

Me quede dormido en el hombro de Bella, cuando me despertó estaba con la espalda en su regazo, esta fue mi oportunidad para sonrojarme.

−lo siento.

−tranquilo es lindo cuando pasa eso –dijo Bella –ahora párate que ya estamos por llegar.

Cuando todo el viaje termino, fui primero a la casa de Bella para llevarla.

Después de mucho insistir lleve su maleta y su mochila dentro de la casa.

−mamá, papá, ya llegue –dijo Bella abriendo la puerta.

−Bella te extrañe –chilló Renée abrazándola − ¡oh Bella! que feliz estoy de que hayas vuelto, y Charlie se va a alegrar.

−mamá ¿y qué hiciste de comida mientras estuve en New York? –dijo Bella picara, según tenía entendido Renée no cocinada muy bien.

− ¡Bella! ¿Qué te pasa? –chilló Renée parecía una niña.

Bella se comenzó a reír. Ella me haló de la manga de la camisa y me llevó escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

Deje las cosas junto a la puerta.

Creo que era la primera vez que entraba a la habitación de Bella. Era acogedora, bonita.

− ¿Qué? –dijo Bella sonriéndome desde la cama.

−es muy bonita tu habitación –dije sonriendo.

− ¿no habías entrado antes? –dijo.

−que recuerde… no.

−ven, vamos a hacerle la cena a mis padres –dijo sonriendo –hagamos que mamá te moleste mas.

Rodé los ojos y tome su mano.

Bajamos y nos dirigimos a la cocina donde Renée sentada a la mesa.

− ¿Qué haces mamá? –pregunto Bella sin soltar mi mano.

−preparo una clase de bordado –dijo Renée.

−ah… vamos a preparar la cena así que no te muevas de allí –dijo Bella.

−hija, ¿No crees que Edward esté cansado por el viaje? – dijo mi madre.

−nop. Él durmió bastante en el avión –dije sonriendo.

Hicimos la cena y mientras empanizábamos el pollo a Bella, se le ocurrió jugar con la harina y termine blanco por esta.

−ven acá –dije abrazándola.

Renée nos veía soñadora.

− ¡tan lindo! Deberían casarse, tener hijos, una linda casa…

− ¡mamá!

−qué más quisiera yo –dije sonriéndole y mirado a Bella a los ojos quien se sonrojo notablemente.

− ¡dios! –Dijo Renée – ¿para qué ver telenovelas y leer las novelas? Tengo una aquí bajo mis narices.

¡Ya! Si seguía así a Renée le iba a dar algo.

Cuando estuvo lista la comida me disculpe por no poder comer con ellos, después de mucho insistir me senté a la mesa de los Swan junto a Bella, Charlie ya había llegado.

Mientras comía Charlie no me quitaba los ojos de encima, se había vuelto celoso de pronto.

−Edward, ¿Cómo está tu abuelo? –pregunto Charlie serio.

−está bien, ya se está acostumbrando a comer bajo de sal, a tomar las cosas con calma –dije –en fin se adapta rápido.

−que bien –murmuro Charlie –esta deliciosa la comida.

−Edward me ayudo –dijo Bella.

−bah… −dije –no hice nada.

Cuando terminamos de comer Renée lavó los platos y Bella me acompaño hasta la puerta.

−la pase muy bien, gracias por lo de hoy –dije acariciando su mejilla.

−igual yo –dijo Bella, dándome un beso rápido en los labios.

−te quiero y de verdad me gustaría tener todo lo que dijo tu madre pero solo si tú estás a mi lado –dije.

−Edward, por favor, ya me he sonrojado lo suficiente hoy –dijo –anda, ve a casa, debes estar cansado.

−la verdad es que no pero si debería ir, mamá puede que esté preocupada.

Después de despedirme fui a la casa. Vi la moto de Jacob perderse hacia la casa de Bella.

Me hervía la sangre con solo pensar que Bella se juntara con ese… ese… ese _perro,_ pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía estar de celoso con Bella si al fin y al cabo las tontas porristas de colegio me volvían loco cuando comenzaban a bailar en la barra. De eso culpaba a mis hormonas, porque amo a Bella, la amo con todo mi ser, pero solo ver sus bailes provocativos… ¡dios! y las chicas dicen que ser hombre no es nada.

Cuando llegue a casa, todos estaban durmiendo, no era tan tarde pero me imaginaba que estaban cansados por el viaje.

Fui con cuidado a mi habitación y como estaba me tire a la cama. Fue cuando me di cuenta de lo exhausto que estaba.

**¡Bien!**

**Por fin actualizo este fic.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Ya Edward sabe de las acciones, por fin está bien.**

**Me gusto lo del avión, debo decir que lo puse en último momento :).**

**¿Qué le picaría a Charlie? **

**Para las que le gusto la Renée graciosa aquí está otra vez, aunque no tanto como la otra vez.**

**Gracias a lisbet777, nómico, millaafreack, yolabertay, lexa0619 (ah ok :), por lo del 0619), mayce cullen, alianna09, writerscompulsive, strangeeers, yyamile, roxxi88, cullen-sama (tranquila, a mí también me encantan los fics así (: no es que el abuelo sea bipolar, bueno a lo mejor un poco, pero cómo pudiste leer tenía sus intensiones)**

**En el próximo capítulo, hay algo de eclipse que tiene que ver con Edward, Bella y Jacob, quienes lo adivinen les dedico el capitulo, sale tanto en el libro como en la película pero la reacción de Edward en la película fue diferentísima a la del libro (debo decir me gusto mas la de la peli).**

**Ayer vi eclipse por segunda vez, ¡dios! me encanto esa película, para mí ha sido la mejor de las tres.**

**No sé cuando vuelva a actualizar, la universidad me tiene mal.**

**Las quiero mucho, cuídense, dejen reviews, nos leemos luego.**

**Jnnfrmrz :)**


	35. Chapter 35

****

dedicado a: roxxi88, lisbet777, lani'sworld, miiriiam cullen.

por eso dicen que las grandes mente piensan igual :D

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

Me desperté alarmado. El bendito teléfono comenzó a sonar como loco.

− ¿aló? –dije reprimiendo un bostezo.

−_Edward, ¿puedes venir a buscarme? Necesito que Carlisle me revise la mano _–dijo Bella malhumorada.

− ¿Qué paso? –dije tratando de salir de mi letargo, reprimí otro bostezo.

− _trate de golpear a Jacob. _

−bien hecho amor –dije con malicia _¡te amo Isabella Swan y mucho mas ahora! _Recordé que se había hecho daño –lamento que te hayas hecho daño.

−_No le hice ni una pizca, me esquivo e hizo que me diera con la pared._

−eso tiene arreglo –dije sonriendo.

−_Esperaba que contestaras eso._

Hice una pausa, algo pasó, Bella no le haría, o me diría que le hiciera daño ni a una mosca.

−No es propio de ti. ¿Qué te ha hecho? –dije con precaución.

−_Me besó_ —gruñó.

−voy enseguida –dije entre los dientes.

Corte antes de que dijera algo más, las llaves del Volvo seguían en mi bolsillo, baje las escaleras de tres en tres y una vez en el auto me dirigí a la casa de Bella.

Llegué muy rápido, golpee la puerta lo más suave que pude, Bella me abrió y mi mano voló a la suya lastimada, con cuidado la examiné, estaba hinchada.

− ¿sigue ese perro aquí? –pregunte con rabia contenida.

−si está en la sala –dijo Bella un poco menos molesta que yo.

−ahora te llevo a la casa –dije, caminando a la sala.

Allí estaba ese perro con Charlie hablando animadamente.

−Jacob ¿podemos hablar afuera un momento?

Él me sonrió de me manera burlona y me siguió.

Lo lleve fuera de la casa, me parecía una falta de respeto formar un escándalo en una casa que no era la mia.

− ¿Qué pasa Cullen? ¿No te gusta la competencia?

−yo no estoy compitiendo con nadie –dije –y te salvas de que Bella sea tu amiga.

− ¡Ja! –chistó Bella desde el porche.

−no te mato por ella.

−por mi hazlo –murmuro Bella. Jacob solo se reía.

−sé que si lo hago ella después lo lamentara porque es incapaz de dañar a alguien pero la próxima vez que esto ocurra créeme que será una vida muy desgraciada para ti –dije.

−no me hagas reír –dijo Jacob –ya viviste en carne propia lo que te puedo hacer, ¿de verdad piensas que puedes hacerme algo?

−yo no lo pondría en juego si fuera tú –dije.

− ¡dios! mírate, cualquiera dice que eres todo un matón, esa mirada asesina –dijo Jacob y comenzó a carcajearse.

Di un paso al frente con la intención de mandarle un buen golpe pero Bella me detuvo.

−vamos Edward, es mejor que no le hagas nada al idiota ese –dijo Bella tratando de empujarme al auto, sin resultados –vamos Edward me duele la mano.

Aflojé un poco los músculos y Bella aprovecho para empujarme hacia el auto, todavía viendo rojo por la rabia mire a Jacob por última vez antes de subir al auto y marcharme a casa.

Cuando llegamos azote la puerta tanto de mi auto como la de la casa, necesitaba descargarme.

Papá bajo al poco rato.

− ¡por dios, Edward! ¿No ves la hora que es? –Dijo papá y su mirada se fijo en Bella que tenia la mano con una compresa fría –Bella, ¿Qué te paso?

−golpeé una pared –dijo fría.

−Bella… ¿para qué…? –comenzó a preguntar mi padre. Le di un golpe a la pared, tenía que librarme de toda esta rabia antes de que bajara Emmett con sus estúpidas bromas, papá alzó una ceja –espero que no haya sido así –agrego señalándome con la cabeza.

−no… trate de golpear a Jacob por besarme –dijo Bella, le di un puñetazo mas a la pared.

−Edward para ya ¿sí? Vas a terminar como Bella –dijo papá un poco angustiado.

−no mato a ese perro por Bella–dije entre dientes, una cosa era que quisiera a mi chica y otra muy diferente era que la besara.

− ¡Edward! –me reprendió mamá que bajaba por las escaleras − ¿Qué formas de hablar son esas? Se supone que ahora eres empresario, debes cuidar tus palabras.

Puse los ojos en blanco y golpeé nuevamente la pared.

−estúpido Jacob –murmuré siguiendo a mi padre y a Bella hasta el estudio.

Mamá se nos había adelantado y nos esperaba con el maletín de papá.

Papá examinó la mano de Bella, solo se había lastimado pero para que no estuviera forzándola se la vendó.

−Edward, ahora déjame ver la tuya –dijo papá.

−mi mano está perfectamente bien –dije tratando de calmarme, no podía mi mente me jugaba bromas pesada mostrándome como posiblemente Jacob había besado a mi novia –vamos Bella te llevaré a casa.

−no, tranquilo, llamaré a Renée y le diré que me quedo aquí –dijo Bella sonriendo.

−es lo mejor –dijo mamá –es muy tarde.

Suspire.

−ok, iré a arreglar mi cama para que duermas más cómoda –le dije a Bella.

−puedo dormir en el sofá.

−Bella, no estoy en condiciones para discutir así que vas a dormir en mi habitación –dije tratando de controlarme.

−no.

Mis padres nos miraban divertidos. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo para calmarme, al demonio, no funcionó.

−tu cama es lo suficientemente grande, podríamos dormir los dos –dijo Bella tímida y a mí se me paró el corazón.

Al fin y al cabo terminamos durmiendo en la misma cama, ella en una esquina y yo en la otra, no sé como mis padres permitieron eso ¿y como yo lo permití? Fácil, bastó una miradita de Bella para que cayera a sus pies, ser un joven enamorado es horrible.

A pesar de que me di todo el tiempo para calmarme… no pude. Solo conseguía que me molestara aún más.

− ¿sigues molesto? –dijo Bella desde su esquina en la cama.

−sí, pero sabes que no es contigo –dije con los ojos cerrados –es con el perro ese.

Los dientes me rechinaban. Muy pocas veces había tenido una rabieta así.

Sentí los brazos de Bella a mí alrededor.

−trata de dormir –dijo Bella en un susurro, luego se rió por lo bajo –Edward ¿estás templando de la rabia?

−tal vez –dije con voz contenida.

−tranquilízate y duerme, ven acá –dijo Bella abrazándome y besando mis cabellos.

La rabia comenzó a disminuir muy poco a poco. Cuando me dormí todavía estaba presente un poco de esa rabia.

En la mañana, desperté entre los brazos de Bella. ¡Dios! se sentía tan bien.

Fue cuando me di el susto de mi vida y del respingo que di caí de la cama, claro que también se debió a que estaba en un orillita de la cama, fuese como fuese me hubiera caído.

− ¿Qué haces allá abajo? –dijo una Bella soñolienta.

−nada amor, estoy comprobando la dureza del piso –dije con una sonrisa sarcástica.

−ajá –dijo, me levante con una ceja alzada, allí estaba ella, completamente dormida.

Me fui hasta mi escritorio y encendí la computadora después de cambiarme de ropa en el baño. Una vez que cargo me metí en el Facebook y comencé a ignorar solicitudes de amistad, ni siquiera conocía a la mitad de las personas.

Acepte las solicitudes de Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y, por supuesto, la de Bella.

Revise el de los chicos.

Me atrajo un comentario de Victoria que decía: _"en el medico con James, ¡qué lindo!"._

¿Qué era lindo? ¿Ir al médico con James? ¿O James?

Había unos comentarios, uno era de la hermana de Victoria, Samanta, _"¿Cuánto tiempo falta?"_. ¿Para qué?, ok, estaba perdido. Victoria había respondido _"7 meses :)"._

No le di importancia y seguí husmeando.

James había puesto en su muro: _"más feliz que una lombriz, mi vida está completa. ¡Ahj :D!"._ Entre los comentarios estaba el de uno de nuestros amigos del colegio _"¿Qué habrás hecho picaron?"_

Tanya había escrito en mi muro _"Edward, amorcito, esa pobre flacucha y tonta no te conviene. Yo sí. Por favor amorcito vuelve"_. Me estremecí de la rabia, elimine el mensaje y la denuncie, nadie le habla así a mi Bella y se sale con la suya. Un hermoso bostezo me sacó de mis cavilaciones, me gire y allí estaba Bella con una camisa que le había prestado estirándose en la cama.

−buenos días preciosa –la salude.

−y si que los son –dijo sonriendo.

−alístate para llevarte a tu casa para que te arregles para el colegio –le dije.

−cuando se está en ultimo año, las inasistencias son estupideces –dijo echándose una cobija encima.

− ¿ultimo año? ¿No deberías estar en penúltimo?

− ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué eres el único que salta años? –dijo sonriendo.

−Bella yo estudie todos mis años, solo que no tenia vacaciones –dije –me alegro que seas la inteligente entre nosotros.

−pero yo no tengo promedios de ocho y nueve –dijo Bella.

Me acerque a ella para darle un beso pero Bella se agarró fuertemente de mi cuello y opté por alzarla para que saliera de la cama.

−vamos floja, no quiero tener problemas con tus padres –dije mientras la agarraba por las piernas y la alzaba.

− ¿Qué haces? Suelta, ¡Edward me voy a caer! –dijo Bella riendo.

−te llevo a tu casa –dije sonriendo.

Cuando salimos Emmett y Alice estaban asomados en sus puertas.

− ¡oh por dios! –dijo Alice abriendo los ojos como platos.

Baje a Bella, estaba ruborizada.

− ¿Qué haces aquí, Bella? –pregunto Emmett.

−tuve un pequeño accidente anoche y Edward fue a buscarme para que Carlisle me revisara –dijo Bella levantando la mano, me tensé al instante.

−ah… ya –dijo Alice –Edward me llevas al colegio.

− ¿Qué? ¿Así porque sí? –Dije –voy a llevar a Bella a su casa para que se aliste y pasarla dejando por el colegio.

−pues si no se apuran perderás tu primera clase, Bella –dijo Emmett.

−vamos –dije sonriéndole a Bella.

La guie hasta el garaje y la ayude a subirse a mi auto.

Cuando llegamos a su casa me invito a pasar, Renée ya estaba en la cocina quemando unas tostadas.

−buenos días Renée –salude.

−hola mamá –saludo Bella.

−hola chicos –dijo Renée sonriéndonos –espero que no hayan desayunado ya.

−la verdad es que… −comencé a decir pero Bella me interrumpió.

−si mamá, lo siento –dijo Bella –ven ayúdame a arreglar mis cosas para el colegio.

Bella me arrastro escaleras arriba.

−nunca, jamás de los jamases aceptes comida de mamá –susurró Bella, alcé una ceja –mamá no sabe cocinar y cuando trata de cocinar algo siempre es incomible.

Bella buscó su ropa y me dio sus cuadernos para que los metiera en el bolso.

Tenía hambre y mi estomago rugía como si tuviera un león dentro.

−tranquilo amor, te brindo el desayuno –dijo Bella saliendo del baño.

− ¿tú? ¿Brindarme? –Dije riendo –al contrario.

−no me simpatizas –dijo seria.

La abracé empujándola fuera de la habitación. Nos despedimos de Renée al salir, al parecer Charlie ya se había ido.

Paramos en el camino a comer en una cafetería, ya Bella iba tarde así que no importaba.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y pedimos unas crepes de chocolate.

− ¿ya no le tienes aversión al dulce? –dijo Bella sonriendo.

−al chocolate nunca –dije.

Después de comer lleve a Bella al colegio.

− ¡al fin! –dije riendo.

− ¿Qué? ¿Te quieres librar de mí?

− ¡claro que no! Es solo que me importa mucho tu educación –_si claro, si por mí fuera la tuviera todo el día a mi lado _–era en broma, ven acá tontita.

La bese en los labios y ella comenzó a reír.

− ¿de qué te ríes?

−anoche estabas tan molesto, te veías tan lindo –dijo Bella, me avergoncé –tenias tus razones para estar molesto.

Acaricio su mejilla, yo cerré los ojos y sonreí por el contacto, se sentía tan bien tener una novia así.

De pronto golpearon mi ventanilla, era Emmett. Lanzándole una mirada asesina baje el vidrio.

−que suertuda eres Isabella Swan, no solo pasas la noche y parte de la mañana con tu novio sino que también no tuviste clase a primera hora porque tu profesor enfermó –dijo Emmett sonriendo –ahora Romeo, deja a Julieta para que pueda ir a clases.

−siento mucho no poder estar más contigo mi hermosa Julieta pero hay algo que según tengo entendido que se llama clases y que usted debe asistir –dije sonriéndole.

Al principio Bella se sonrojo, yo estaba dándole la espalda a Emmett así que no pude ver de qué se reía ella.

−será mejor que me vaya y me lleve a Emmett conmigo, le va a dar un coma diabético –dijo Bella entre risas, me baje para abrirle la puerta y le di un beso de despedida.

Emmett me tiro un zapato, menos mal que lo esquivamos, con el pie que tiene él, era capaz de dejarme noqueado. Agarré ese mismo zapato y lo tire dos autos más allá.

−ve a buscarlo, quien te manda –le dije subiéndome a mi auto –adiós amor vuelvo por ti a la salida –agregué sonriéndole a Bella.

Me fui directo a casa, había pasado una mañana maravillosa junto a Bella y el hecho de que Jacob la hubiera besado ya no me afectaba… está bien si me afectaba y mucho. Apreté el volante con fuerza.

Llegué a casa, azote la puerta y me dirigí a la sala.

− ¿Edward? ¿Eres tú? –dijo mamá desde la cocina.

− ¡sí!

− ¿entonces porque azotas la puerta? –dijo mamá entrando a la sala.

− ¡arg! –dije poniendo mala cara y tirándome al sofá.

−es por lo de ayer ¿verdad? –dijo mamá sonriendo − ¡ay Edward! ¿Estás celoso?

−celoso no, porque yo sé que Bella me quiere es a mí, es solo que no tolero que ese… chico le ponga un dedo encima a mi Bella –dije haciendo un mohín.

Mamá me abrazó riendo.

−que posesivo eres –dijo todavía riendo.

Apoye mi cabeza en las piernas de mamá y comenzamos a hablar de tonterías.

Cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar mamá dio un respingo y se levantó para contestar.

− ¡mamá ten cuidado! –dije sobándome la cabeza.

− ¡lo siento amor! –dijo mamá mientras tomaba el teléfono − ¿aló?... sí, enseguida lo llamo, un momento por favor.

Mire a mamá alzando una ceja, papá tenía trabajo hoy así que estábamos solos.

−señor Cullen, es para usted, de New York –dijo mamá riendo por lo bajo.

Mire a mi madre confundido, hasta que caí en cuenta que era de los socios.

Arrimé una silla hasta la mesa del teléfono y este lo puse en altavoz.

−buenos días, habla Edward Cullen –dije poniendo los pies sobre la mesa, mamá me miro feo y le dio un empujón a mis pies para bajarlos.

−buenos días señor Cullen, los socios quieren hablar con usted –dijo la secretaria de mi abuelo.

Así que la reunión era en el despacho de mi abuelo.

−está bien, gracias –le dije a la secretaria.

Mientras esperaba, para fastidiar a mamá, monté los pies nuevamente sobre la mesa.

−Edward, baja los pies de la mesa –dijo mamá molesta, dándole un empujo a mis pies… nuevamente.

Sonreí por eso, había conseguido lo que quería, molestar a mi madre.

−buenos días Edward –saludó mi abuelo de modo muy cortes, me sentí mal por llevar unos jeans desgastados y viejos y una franela igual de desgastada que el pantalón.

−buenos días… −iba a decir abuelo pero creo que en esta ocasión sería algo desubicado.

Mamá me miró divertida, le hice un gesto para que saliera y en consecuencia me gane un porrazo en la nuca.

−Edward, estamos reunidos para darte la bienvenida –habló mi abuelo.

−muchas gracias –dije serio.

−Carter, no es solo para eso que tenemos esta conferencia –dijo alguien creo que era el señor Black, el tío de Jacob.

−lo que quiere decir el señor, Edward, es que no tienes experiencia en esto y Ephraim está preocupado porque hagas alguna imprudencia –dijo el padre de James −y quiere saber si vas a comenzar a estudiar, de nuevo, pronto o que. Aunque no veo el porqué de esa preocupación.

−la verdad es que había pensado en esperar a que Bella, mi novia, se graduara –dije –pero no pienso estudiar nada que tenga que ver con contaduría, abogacía, ni nada de eso.

− ¡ven! Jacob si tiene lo necesario para este puesto –dijo el señor Black − ¿y se puede saber que quiere estudiar el joven Cullen?

La voz irónica de Ephraim, me hizo sentir mal y me hizo pensar en un punto en especial ¿Qué quería estudiar?

−pues no lo sé señor, aun no me decido –dije.

−pusimos esas acciones en malas manos –dijo Ephraim –las acciones no son un juego. Esto es muy delicado, un pequeño desliz y las cuentas pueden bajar en picada, porque no solo es el colegio sino también los movimientos en la bolsa y todas nuestras cuentas bancarias y negocios aparte dependen en eso, además que clase de publicidad podemos dar si decimos que uno de los socios es un niñito que ni siquiera sabe si va a ingresar a una universidad.

−Ephraim, cállese, le recuerdo que está hablando de mi nieto y que no solo eso sino que fue el mejor en el colegio y es uno de los socio –dijo mi abuelo –me parece una falta de respeto.

Me sentía tan mal, ¡dios! el señor Black tenía razón. Fui un tonto al pensar que podría con esto. Era cierto, por una mala jugada podríamos quedar todos sin un centavo, todos tenían estudios, doctorados, egresados con honores, yo era el afortunado nieto de uno de los socios, era patético.

−Edward, ¿sigues allí? –Me pregunto la señora Donatelli, así como mi madre era muy maternal, era abogada en la mención política –cariño, ya se marcho Ephraim, no le hagas caso, él solo está molesto porque su sobrino no obtuvo esas acciones.

−pero tiene razón –dije apesadumbrado –disculpen pero ¿puedo colgar? Debo pensar algunas cosas.

−claro hijo –dijo mi abuelo.

Puse el teléfono en su base y me fui directo a mi cama. Le pase un mensaje a Bella _"lo siento, no podre irte a buscar"_.

Mamá entro al poco rato, me abrazo y comenzó a besar mi frente y mis mejillas.

−oí todo –dijo mamá –no te preocupes, lo harás bien, eres joven y te apuesto a que tienes muy buenas ideas para mejorar, si es que se puede, ese colegio, además que no todo depende de ti.

−gracias mamá, siempre sabes que decir –dije sonriéndole un poco.

−por nada amor, para eso estamos las madres.

Ella comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, cosa que encontraba odiosa.

**¡por fin pude actualizar! **

**lo del principio creo que lo escribí justamente despues de ver eclipse :)**

**me gusto mucho este capitulo. sobre todo la rabieta de Edward.**

**Ephraim es igual a Jacob o viceversa. no me simpatiza.**

**muchas gracias a:roxxi88, lisbet777, lani'sworld, miiriiam cullen, georginiuxa, yolabertay (la verdad es que no es mala idea poner eso (: ), lexa0619, franiii.p, strangeers, sandryttaa.**

**como le dije en estos dias a writerscompulsive no he podido actulizar porque las clases me tienen mal y otra cosa es que mi primito no me dejaba la compu. eso es lo malo de cuando en tu pueblo unos estupidos dicen que las antenas repetidoras dan cancer -.-' y no dejan que la instalen. no tengo señal de telefono tanto movil como fijo y mucho menos internet. leo las actualizaciones por mi telefono y mi pobre saldo baja a niveles catastroficos.**

**las quiero mucho, cuidense, dejen reviews.**

**jnnfrmrz**


	36. Chapter 36

**Bella P.O.V.**

Los días pasaron y todo estaba… bien, solo que Edward había decidido comenzar una exhaustiva búsqueda sobre carreras universitarias, institutos y todo eso.

−amor, ¿te obsesionaste con la universidad? –venia del colegio, Edward me había prestado el volvo para que fuera al colegio ¿Cómo paso eso? No tengo ni idea.

No me contesto, me acerque a él y cuál fue mi sorpresa al verlo con lentes ¿lentes?

− ¡hey! ¿Desde cuándo usas lentes? –dije sonriendo.

−desde hace un tiempo, pero solo los uso muy de vez en cuando –dijo cansado quitándoselos y apretándose el puente de la nariz.

−te ves lindos con ellos –dije –para ver.

Me los pasó y me los puse, la verdad es que veía igual que si no los tuviera puestos.

−tienen muy poco aumento –dije.

−casi nada –dijo levantándose, alzo los brazos para estirarse.

− ¿Qué tanto buscas en internet? –le pregunte abrazándolo.

−decidí que estudiaría dos carreras, pero estoy buscando que una de ellas sea por correspondencia –dijo besando mis cabellos.

− ¿pero no es muy forzado? Hay gente que lo hace pero es complicado y el tiempo se te hace nada –dije.

−me encanta cuando te preocupas por mí –dijo sonriendo.

− no has podido dormir ¿verdad? –Dije besando sus parpados –no deberías tomarte las cosas tan apecho, el tío de Jacob solo dice esas cosas porque está molesto.

No me contesto, solo disfrutaba, creo yo, de nuestro momento a solas.

− ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? –me pregunto buscando mis labios, tenía los ojos cerrados y una pequeñísima sonrisa.

Lo besé y hubiera sido mucho mejor si Alice no hubiera llegado.

− ¡dios! váyanse a la habitación de Edward –chilló.

Edward se separo bruscamente y miro a Alice.

− ¿querías algo?

−sí, ver televisión –dijo Alice.

−salgamos a pasear –dijo Edward abrazándome por la cintura.

Salimos de la casa, no sin antes abrigarnos bien, y fuimos directo al bosque.

− ¿vamos al prado?

−si –dijo Edward –siento mucho no estar en la tierra estos días.

−tranquilo amor –dije –solo estás triste por lo que dijeron en la conferencia.

−no quiero que piensen que no quiero hacer nada con mi vida –dijo.

Cuando llegamos al prado nos sentamos como siempre en medio que aquel pequeño claro.

−adoro venir aquí es tan relajante –dije apoyando mi cabeza del regazo de Edward.

−sí, es tan tranquilo –dijo Edward mirándome.

− ¿pero sabes que es lo que me gusta? –Él negó con la cabeza, estaba más relajado –que estamos juntos y que nada ni nadie nos puede interrumpir.

Edward sonrió y comenzó a besarme, aunque por la postura en que estábamos podía decir que a él le iba a quedar doliendo la espalda.

−te amo Isabella Swan –dijo entre besos.

−y yo a ti –dije sonriendo.

Por lo general, cuando íbamos al prado nos quedábamos mirando nuestro alrededor, era tan relajante.

−ya sé porque estas tan depresivo –dije sonriendo, él alzó una ceja –si amor, depresivo, estas así no solo por lo que te dijeron los socios sino también lo de Jacob.

Sus ojos cambiaron rápidamente de pensativos y tristes a molestos. Cerró los ojos y se tiro de espaldas hacia la tierra.

−gracias Bella, ya se me había olvidado –dijo pasándose las manos por el rostro.

− ¿en serio? –Dije sorprendida –lo siento.

Me levante y me tire sobre su pecho.

−lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

−ya Bella no es para tanto –dijo Edward acariciando mi cabello –tengo una idea, salgamos de compras.

− ¿Qué?

−sí Bella, vamos.

− ¿sabes que suenas con una chica? ¿Verdad?

−no me importa –dijo haciendo un puchero, se veía tan gracioso –anda Bella, por favor.

Tuve que soltar una carcajada, Edward frunció el ceño y comenzó a besarme.

−por favor, y te compro lo que quieras –dijo entre mas besos.

−ahora menos –dije riendo.

Comenzó a besarme demandantemente, lo estaba disfrutando ya que sabía que era lo que quería.

−vamos−beso –vamos –beso –vamos –y así siguió un rato hasta que comenzó a sacarme de quicio.

−Edward ya –dije tratando de parecer seria.

−por favor –dijo con ojitos de cachorrito.

−está bien, vamos –dije derrotada, ¿pero quién podía decirle que no a esa carita tan tierna?

−por eso te amo –dijo Edward besándome nuevamente.

− ¿por ser tan fácil de convencer?

Él solo sonrió y se levanto para después ayudarme a levantarme.

Entrelazamos los brazos y caminamos a la casa.

Cuando llegamos Alice estaba afuera.

−yo quiero ir, yo quiero ir –dijo dando brinquitos.

− ¿de qué hablas? −dijo Edward extrañado.

−van de compras y yo quiero ir –dijo Alice –por favor…

− ¡no! –Dijo Edward –es una cita y no voy a tener "lamparitas"

Alice lo miro molesta a Edward, se le acerco, lo piso fuertemente en el pie y se fue dentro de la casa muy dignamente.

− ¡demonios! ¡Alice! –dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido mientras saltaba en un pie sobándose.

−pobrecito –dije sonriendo, lo abrace y le di un beso.

Después de que Edward fuera a cambiarse de ropa salimos a Port Angeles. Al llegar al centro comercial lo primero que hicimos fue ir a una librería.

Comenzamos a ver los títulos y los resúmenes. Cuando me di cuenta Edward tenía unos cinco libros en las manos.

− ¿te los vas a comprar todos? –dije sorprendida.

−si –dijo sonriendo.

Rodé los ojos.

− ¿Cuáles quieres? –me pregunto.

−Edward, no voy a dejar que me pagues mis libros –dije.

Frunció el ceño y me miro mientras leía los resúmenes. Al final Edward consiguió comprarme varios libros que quería.

− ¿ves? No es tan malo que tu novio te regale algo que te guste –dijo Edward mientras tomaba las bolsas.

La dependiente había puesto los ojos como platos al ver el total en la factura y como Edward le entregaba la tarjeta como estuviera comprando un par de helados. Ninguno de los Cullen tenía una noción del dinero y lo gastaban como si nada.

Después de allí nos fuimos a la tienda de instrumentos musicales.

Edward observó cada uno de los instrumentos, era fantástico verlo tan concentrado.

−la mejor guitarra es esta –dijo uno de los dependientes que estaba con unos clientes.

−el problema es que es muy costosa –dijo el señor –es para mi hijo, que ahora es que va a aprender –le puso la mano sobre el cabello al chico que iba con ellos.

−pero mírelo de esta manera, cuando su hijo sea un buen guitarrista podrá decir que él aprendió a con una de las mejores guitarras –dijo el dependiente.

El señor se veía indeciso y miraba a su acompañante interrogante.

−disculpa que me meta en su conversación –dijo Edward acercándose –pero yo que usted compraría una guitarra de bajo costo, hay excelentes guitarras realmente económicas.

El dependiente miro feo a Edward, mientras que el señor lo veía agradecido. Edward examinó las guitarras y tomó una. Comenzó a tocar una melodía, paró y comenzó a afinarla.

Todos veíamos a Edward maravillados como sus manos corrían por todo el puente mientras que la otra punteaba las cuerdas.

Cuando terminó todos aplaudimos mientras Edward le entregaba la guitarra al señor.

−esta es perfecta –dijo sonriéndole –y cuesta un cuarto de la otra.

−muchas gracias chico –dijo el señor tendiéndole la mano a Edward que este estrecho gustoso.

−por nada –dijo Edward, se volvió al chico –que la disfrutes.

−gracias, así lo hare –dijo el chico sonriéndole.

Salimos de la tienda y comenzamos a caminar sin un rumbo específico.

−qué lindo lo que hiciste –dije abrazándolo.

−me molesta cuando alguien trata de aprovecharse de la ignorancia de los demás –dijo Edward –sobre todo cuando es con la música.

−Edward, a ti te encanta la música ¿cierto?

−si…

− ¿Por qué no la estudias de forma profesional? como carrera

−pues, no lo sé, podría dar clases y todo eso –dijo pensativo, paró en seco sorprendido − ¡Bella! por eso te amo, solucionas cada uno de mis problemas sin que te des cuenta.

Dicho esto se me abalanzó y me dio un beso en los labios. Yo no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba en medio del centro comercial, dando el espectáculo de mi vida y la reacción de Edward había sido tan sorpresiva.

Cuando sus labios se separaron de los míos, vi una sonrisa en su rostro que me hizo sonreír.

−gracias –dijo Edward.

− ¿Por qué…?

−porque hiciste que me diera cuenta de lo que realmente debería estudiar –dijo –Bella, me encanta la musica y quiero ser un gran pianista, además seria genial ir de gira, si llego a eso ¿no?, llevarte...

− ¿todo eso lo pensaste en un segundo?

−si…

−y yo creía que era rara.

−tontita, tú no eres rara, eres la persona más maravillosa del universo –dijo abrasándome –vayamos a comer algo ¿quieres?

Fuimos a la feria de comida y Edward me compro una torre de churros con sirope de chocolate y para él un café.

−Edward comer sola es aburrido –dije –anda, come conmigo.

Él arrugó la nariz y le dio un sorbo a su café.

−por favor, a todos los jóvenes les gustan los dulces –dije.

−pero a mí no gusta, amor –dijo –lo siento.

−ya verás cómo te voy a hacer comer dulces –dije enfurruñándome en mi asiento.

Se rió y le dio otro sorbo a su café.

Charlamos un rato de tonterías hasta que recordé algo.

− ¿sabes que Jacob estuvo lavándole el cerebro a mi padre mientras estuvimos en New York? –dije, él alzó una ceja –mamá me dijo que en estos días Charlie fue de pesca con Billy y que cuando volvió comenzó a decir que tú no eras el apropiado para mi, que Jacob sí, y aparte de eso Jacob se la paso todas las noches en la casa hablando con Charlie y todo eso.

Mientras hablaba la expresión de Edward fue cambiado de alegra a molestia.

−ese estúpido de Black me las va a pagar –dijo.

−cálmate, papá no puede hacer nada para que deje de verte.

−eso lo sé, lo tengo más que claro, pero no sé, no puedo evitar estar molesto con ese Jacob –dijo Edward.

Después de un rato mas volvimos a casa, cuando llegamos a la mia era ya de noche, Edward se bajo a abrir mi puerta y yo para echarle broma me baje antes de que llegara.

−Bella, el hecho de que muchos chicos no sean cordiales con las chicas no significa que tú debas ser tan necia para los que son caballerosos contigo.

−pero es tonto –dije.

Edward rodó los ojos y pasó su mano rodeando mi cintura. Me acompaño hasta la entrada y después de besarme abrió la puerta para que pasara.

−buenas noches amor, ya que no me dejaste abrir la puerta del auto, abro la de tu casa –dijo sonriendo.

−tonto –dije riendo –buenas noches.

Entre a la casa y me fui directo a mi habitación.

Mamá entró al poco rato.

−hola hija ¿Qué tal tu día? –dijo sonriendo.

−bien –dije tirándome en mi cama.

− ¿y esos libros?

−me los regalo Edward –dije.

− ¿todos? Por favor Bella, es tu novio no tu banco –dijo mamá seria.

−mamá, créeme que trate de detenerlo, pero él se empeña en regalarme lo que sea –dije –y no le importa lo costoso, como ahora es socio de creo que la empresa más lucrativa de todas.

− ¿Cuál?

−el colegio donde estudio, ahora es socio y quiere regalarme todo lo que ve.

−qué lindo…

−no digas que "Charlie nunca te hace regalos así" −le reproche.

− ¡Bella! –Chilló mamá –no iba a decir eso –dijo haciendo un puchero.

−si lo ibas a decir –dije.

−Bella soy tu madre y me debes respetar.

−lo siento Renée, es solo que a veces te comportas de manera tan infantil que creo que eres mi hermanita menor –dije.

− ¡Bella! te voy a castigar –me advirtió mamá.

− ¡oh vamos mamá! para mañana en la mañana no vas a recordar que me castigaste –dije sonriendo.

−una semana sin ver a Edward y le voy a decir a Charlie que me recuerde mañana llamar a Esme para que le diga a mi yerno que no venga ni a buscarte para ir al colegio –dijo Renée.

− ¿tu yerno? –dije riendo − ¿ya lo consideras tu yerno?

−sí –dijo Renée muy segura.

−mami, ¿de que estábamos hablando que salió el tema del yerno?

−de… ¡Bella! que mala eres lo hiciste apropósito –dijo mamá cruzándose de brazos − ¡ya sé! De tú castigo –ok no esperaba que lo recordara − ¡Charlie! Recuérdame llamar a Esme mañana.

Y con eso salió de la habitación dejándome helada, mamá nunca se acordaba de mis castigos, ¿Cómo pudo recordar este? Y lo peor de todo, una semana sin ver a Edward y seguro que el castigo metía llamadas, mensajes de texto, Facebook, chat y apuesto a que también me quitaría las fotografías.

− ¡mamá! ¡Mamita! ¡Con me castigues! –chille saliendo de mi habitación y buscando a mi madre.

**hola!**

**por fin puedo aparecer!**

**la universidad me tenia mal y me la pasaba alla.**

**¿y para que? para nada, me quedo matematica y debo ir a curso de verano o intensivo. **

**bueno dejemos eso de lado, ahora vamos a lo que nos interesa ¿que tal estuvo el capitulo? tan lindo Edward triste y tambien en la parte del centro comercial.**

**pero lo mejor (me parecio a mi) lo de Renée ¡me mori de la risa!**

**muchas gracias a georginuixa, roxxi88, sandrytta, mayce cullen, lisbet777, lexa0619, strangeeers, yolabertay, millapattzn, cullen-sama, lani'sworld, carter86.**

**muchisimas gracias.**

**ahora si, no voy a poder actualizar tan seguido por matematicas (como las odio). **

**chicas me mente dramatica e imaginativa no me dejo tranquila, me bloqueaba las ideas para los otros fics y tuve que escribir un minific (me la pasaba imaginandome que iba a pasar...) me llevo una semana y ya lo tengo casi listo y debo decir como los demas, es dramatico y ya estoy escribiendo otro que tambien va a ser corto. me toca escribir por el telefono porque casi no me quieren prestar la compu por salir "mal" (mi papá). **

**sin mas que agregar, me despido, dejen reviews, cuidense**

**jnnfrmrz**


	37. Chapter 37

**Edward P.O.V.**

¿Cómo Bella se había metido en ese castigo? ¡Dios! a ella es la única que se le ocurre retar a su madre.

Debo decir que con apenas dos días de castigo mi humor no era el mejor.

¿Por qué yo debía estar castigado también? Yo no hice nada para que Renée me castigara.

Baje las escaleras pesadamente y me dirigí a la cocina.

−buenos días amor ¿Cómo amaneciste? –dijo mamá con una sonrisa.

Gruñí mientras me sentaba al mesón.

Mamá rió por lo bajo.

−aquí tienes amor –dijo mamá poniendo el desayuno frente a mí.

Era un emparedado, sin darle importancia a lo que tenia me lo comí con desgana. Renée ya no me caía tan bien.

− ¿Qué tienes? –pregunto mamá divertida.

¡Mi propia madre se reía de mis desgracias!

−nada –gruñí.

−quieres ver a Bella, pero está castigada –canturreo mamá a mi lado.

−qué bueno que por lo menos alguien lo disfruta –dije.

Mamá plantó un sonoro beso en mi mejilla y salió de la cocina, por un momento se me pareció a Renée.

− ¡ARG! –grite.

Una sonora carcajada de mamá llegó a mis oídos.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y fui pesadamente a atenderlo.

− ¿aló?

−_con el señor Edward Cullen, por favor._

−él habla, de parte.

−_del señor Ephraim Black, ya se lo pasó._

Lo que me faltaba.

−_buenos días Edward._

−buenos días señor Black –dije –me parece asombroso que quiera hablar con un niño como yo –agregué, ya lo dije estaba de muy mal humor.

−_que buenos modales señor Cullen, cada día estoy más gustoso de tenerlo como mi socio _–dijo sarcástico.

− ¿Qué quiere?

− _¿Qué quiero? Fácil, renuncia a las acciones, tú mismo sabes que no eres el mejor para ese cargo –_dijo Ephraim.

−señor Black, hoy no estoy de buenas, si quiere llámame dentro de una semana, adiós –dije y colgué el teléfono lo más fuerte que pude.

Al poco rato llamo mi abuelo.

− ¿aló? –dije con desgana.

−_iba a decir buenos días pero por lo visto no lo es para ti _–dijo mi abuelo riendo.

−Mmm…

−_Ephraim me llamó _–dijo el abuelo _–me causo mucha risa, sabes._

− ¿Por qué?

−_porque nadie le da ese tipo de contestas _–dijo mi abuelo riendo − _¿puedo saber el porqué de tu molestia?_

−castigaron a Bella y tengo una orden de restricción para no acercarme a su casa, ni mensajes, ni ningún tipo de comunicación –dije haciendo un mohín.

Mi abuelo comenzó a reírse.

−_solo a ti te pasan esas cosas _–dijo mi abuelo todavía riéndose.

−sí, muchas gracias, no sabes lo bien que me haces sentir –dije sarcástico.

−_dejando de lado este tema tan divertido –_rodé los ojos y bufé _–quería decirte que deberías buscar que carrera quieres estudiar._

−de hecho, en estos días lo resolví –dije –bueno, Bella me dio la idea, abuelo voy a estudiar música de manera profesional para dar clases.

−_no es lo que esperaba para ti pero es lo que tú quieres_ –dijo mi abuelo.

−sí, pero también pensé que el señor Black tenía razón y como socio debo ser alguien que sepa en que está metido, si mal no recuerdo, el colegio tiene estudios por correspondencia –dije –quiero quedarme aquí una temporada más, estar con mi familia, mi novia.

−_y tu idea es, hacer tu carrera por correspondencia –_dijo mi abuelo –_pero con la música lo veo muy difícil._

−yo no dije que sería la música –dije sonriendo –tengo pensado estudiar _contaduría_ por correspondencia.

−_me parece una buena idea _–dijo mi abuelo.

− ¿para cuándo sería la próxima jornada de inscripciones? –pregunte.

−_cuando usted lo diga socio _–dijo mi abuelo.

−para enero me inscribo –dije.

−_perfecto, Edward ya conseguí el apartamento perfecto para ti _–dijo mi abuelo −_te mande las fotos a tu correo, avísame si te gusta para hacer el negocio._

−ok.

−_debo irme, adiós hijo, saludos a todos por allá y muchos besos a tu madre y a las chicas_ –dijo mi abuelo.

−adiós.

Después de colgar busque a mamá. Estaba arreglando el jardín.

La abracé por detrás y comencé a besarle las mejillas.

− ¿ya se te paso el mal humor?

−no, sino que mi abuelo te manda muchos besos y los estoy entregando –dije.

− ¡oh! Pero creo que estos besos me gustan más que los de mi padre –dijo mamá riendo.

Ayude a mamá con el jardín, pero ella se aprovecho y al final termine limpiando la canal del agua de lluvia, los rosales, podé el césped de la parte de delante de la casa…

Termine muerto de cansancio.

−gracias por tu ayuda amor –dijo mamá.

−ni que lo digas –dije tirándome largo a largo en el sofá.

Después de pasar un rato acostado fui a encender la computadora y mientras cargaba tome una ducha.

Cuando me senté frente a esta fui directamente al Facebook.

Tenía tres notificaciones.

Las tres de Bella: "Bella Swan ha comentado algo en su muro" "Bella Swan lo ha etiquetado en una foto" "Bella Swan ha comentado en una foto suya".

En el muro decía: _sorry, no pensaba que me madre se acordaría del castigo :'(_. La foto era una de ella triste y el comentario era en esta misma foto _"así estoy cuando no te puedo ver, contando los días para que se acabe mi tortura"._

Sonreí por eso y comente:_ para mí, no verte es como estar en el mismísimo infierno, no puedo vivir sin mi vida, no puedo vivir sin mi alma._

Después de husmear un poco me puse a jugar en el mismo Facebook, Victoria nos había puesto a todos a jugar Vampire Wars, el juego era absurdo pero vicioso, tenía un montón de habilidades pero siempre perdía en los combates. **(N/a: conste, yo lo juego y aun no le veo claro el objetivo)**

James se había conectado.

"_hola hermano ¿Qué hay de nuevo?"_

"_nada estoy más que aburrido"_

"_Ja, Ja, Ja. No deberías estarlo, teniendo una novia tan linda"_

"_el problema es que a mi novia tan linda la castigaron una semana"_

"_¿y qué? ¿El castigo consiste en que tu no puedas estar con ella?"_

"_mas no menos, su madre le prohibió verme por una semana"_

"_jajajajajajaja…"_

"_sí, claro idiota, ríete"_

"_jajajajajajaja…"_

"_madura ¿quieres?"_

"_no, no quiero"_

"_adiós james, saludos"_

"_hermano, era en broma"_

"_chao"_

"_desconéctate de una vez pues"_

"_aja"_

"_si yo soy idiota ¿qué serás tú?"_

"_no hay nada peor que tú"_

"_bueno ¿Quién era el que se estaba despidiendo?"_

Me reí por eso y cerré el Facebook.

Estaba aburrido, no sabía qué hacer.

Comencé a dar vueltas en la silla hasta quedar mareado y de espaldas a la puerta. Sí parecía un niñito pero estaba, como ya dije, aburrido.

Alguien me tapó los ojos, unos delicados dedos cubrieron mis ojos, eran tersos, suaves.

− ¿Quién es? –oí la voz de Alice.

−Ja, Ja Alice, es tonto que lo preguntes ya te descubriste –dije moviéndome para zafarme.

− ¿y quién te dijo que soy yo quien te cubre los ojos?

Si no era Alice ¿Quién era? ¿Rosalie? Lo dudo. ¿Mamá? ¿Para qué lo haría?

− ¿Bella? –dije sonriendo.

Los dedos se quitaron y al voltearme la vi. ¡Por fin!

− ¡Bella! ¡Bellita! ¡Te extrañe! –dije abrazándola.

−que exagerado eres –dijo Bella entre risas.

−Bella no exagera, hubieras visto ayer, estaba de un humor… −dijo Alice.

Besé a Bella desesperado, de veras la extrañaba.

− ¡Bella, no vuelvas a retar a Renée! –dije, ella solo se reía.

−tranquilo aprendí mi lección –dijo Bella.

−y otra cosa… ¿Qué haces aquí?

−Renée me levantó el castigo, no sé porqué.

Fuimos hasta mi cama y allí nos acostamos, mirándonos.

−te quiero –dije acariciando su mejilla.

−no más que yo –dijo Bella sonriendo.

−eso no lo sabes –dije.

Después de pasar un rato allí nos fuimos para la sala, estaban todos, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y mis padres.

Nos sentamos y Bella se recostó de mi hombro.

−oigan chicos ¿Qué vamos a hacer en navidad? –dijo Alice.

−yo pienso pasarla con Bella lo mas que pueda –dije.

−aparte de lo obvio –dijo Alice rodando los ojos.

−pues celebrarla –dijo Emmett.

−se nota que la que tiene cerebro soy yo –dijo Alice fingiendo decepción –recuerden que Edward no ha estado las últimas dos navidades.

−es cierto –dijimos todos al unísono.

−y estaba pensando en una decoración especial –dijo Alice –ya lo tengo todo visto, solo falta repasar unos detalles y comprar.

−eso quiere decir que la cuenta va a sufrir –dijo papá.

−no necesariamente –dije –papá, mamá permítanme ayudar con los gasto.

− ¡ah sí! Como ahora es socio de uno de los colegios más prestigiosos de New York –dijo Emmett riendo.

−pues yo lo veo así, si papá y mamá trabajan y comparten sus salarios con nosotros ¿Por qué yo no? –dije subiendo los pies a la mesita que había frente a mí y rodeando a Bella por los hombros con mi brazo.

Mamá me miro feo e inmediatamente baje los pies de la mesa.

−no tienes porque hacerlo amor –dijo mamá.

−y sin embargo quiero –dije sonriendo –es mas salgamos hoy a comer, yo invito.

Todos me miraron, yo puse cara de ¿dije algo malo?

−Edward ¿no te parece que estas gastando demasiado? –pregunto papá.

−no –dije − ¡oh! Por favor, quiero hacerlo por todos.

Mamá y papá se miraron.

− ¿Por qué no comemos pizza? –Dijo mamá –hechas por nosotros mismos, compras los ingredientes y lo demás.

−como quieran –dije – andiamo? La mia ragazza bella.

−siempre –dijo Bella sonriendo.

− ¡dios! ¡Prefiero el Edward odioso al cursi! –dijo Rosalie indignada.

−es cierto –dijo Jasper.

−me da igual –dije riendo.

Mamá hizo la lista de lo que necesitaríamos y luego todos le agregaron algo.

Cuando llegamos al supermercado tomamos un carrito y comenzamos a buscar las cosas.

− ¿quien pidió piña de lata? –pregunto Bella mirando la lista mientras yo conducía el carrito con los brazos apoyados en la barra y la barbilla apoyada en estos –Edward ¿no estás incomodo así?

−no… −dije alzando una ceja ¿Por qué lo preguntaba? –ese puede que sea Emmett, le gustan las pizzas hawaianas.

–ok… –dijo Bella volviendo a la lista.

Seguimos metiendo cosas al carrito, teníamos desde uvas-pasas hasta jamón serrano, el carrito estaba hasta más no poder.

–vaya pero que tenemos aquí, la pareja más dulce del estado de Washington –oí una voz a mis espaldas, era Jacob.

–y mira a quien tenemos aquí, el resentido numero uno de los Estados Unidos –dije con una sonrisa socarrona.

– ¿están jugando a la casita? –dijo Jacob burlón.

–Jacob, lárgate por favor –dijo Bella.

–claro Bella, solo déjame decirte que tus padres te esperan.

–Ellos saben dónde estoy y que vamos a hacer, todavía les quedan dos horas para comenzar a esperarme –dijo Bella.

–oye Cullen, me debes una que me pienso desquitar muy pronto –dijo Jacob, nos dio la espalda y salió del supermercado.

Terminamos de comprar las cosas y después de montar las cosas volvimos a casa.

− ¡llegamos! –grite mientras Bella abría la puerta de la entrada.

−ya era hora –dijeron Jasper y Emmett saltándome encima.

**hello!**

**Estoy feliz por fin puedo actualizar.**

**Ok, el capitulo no me quedo muy bien (a mi parecer) pero es mejor esto que nada.**

**Acontecimientos en mi vida... voy a ser tía. Cuando me dijeron quede en shock, no me lo esperaba, bueno creo que nadie se espera una noticia así.**

**Otra cosa, a mi papa le robaron la laptop, se la sacaron del carro, y como siempre que pasan estas cosas a uno le da una rabia, pero bueno que se hace, por suerte los capítulos los guardo en un pendrive y ese esta casi siempre conmigo.**

**A ver... tengo dos nuevos proyectos, uno corto y terminado y uno que espero no sea tan largo :), en el primero Edward es drogadicto (como dicen aquí: ya no se en que palo ahórcalo. Jajaja) pero es lindo, ya se lo pase a mi Beta, no oficial {gracias writerscompulsive :)}, me dijo que lo amó y me hizo un sumary demás de fino (a mi me encanto). Después lo subo.**

**el otro Edward es actor y se muda a Forks para estudiar música en una de las escuelas mas prestigiosas del país y al lado esta el colegio publico donde estudian los demás, Alice es actriz pero estudia con Bella y los chicos. Edward no sabe quien es su padre porque Esme no le quiere decir y como en casi toda historia hay un malo malito que esta vez es Aro. Por hay va el asunto :) y aparte de lass parejas normales E&B E&R J&A también va a ver carlisle&esme :).**

**No creo que las suba pronto pero se los digo... porque estoy emocionada por todo.**

**Gracias a: georginiuxa, alianna09, isa-21, roxxi88, lani'sworld, yolabertay, lexa0619, writerscompulsive, mayce cullen, miriamm (chica tus fic's están finos, continua _y el león se convirtió en la oveja, porfis ¿si…? *carita de cordero a medio degollar*_) y strangeeers.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y con matematicas, como dicen, la tercera es la vencida :)**

**Cuídense, dejen reviews, nos leemos pronto **

**jnnfrmrz.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Bella P.O.V.**

Cuando llegamos a la casa y Emmett y Jasper le saltaron encima a Edward y casi lo tiran al piso, solo para quitarle las bolsas del supermercado. Después de hacer la masa Edward y yo tomamos una porción de esta y le pusimos la salsa, champiñones (Edward arrugó la nariz), salchichón, queso, maíz, jamón…

La pizza más loca fue la de Emmett que tenía piña, pasas, queso, salsa y cosas que me dio miedo averiguar.

La más torcida fue la de Jasper y Alice y la de Rosalie parecía un pan relleno.

−Rosalie, cariño –dijo Edward sonriendo –yo sé que tu cabecita no da para mucho pero sino sabias como hacer una pizza nos hubieras dicho.

− ¿y quien dijo que yo quería una pizza? –Dijo Rosalie tratando matar a mi novio con la mirada –esto es una empanada gallega.

−tradición de tu familia supongo –dijo Edward –ya que los gallegos son tan… **(N/a: sin querer ofender a las gallegas que me leen)**

−Edward… −lo reprendió Carlisle.

− ¿Qué? ¡Oh vamos! Todo el mundo bromea con los chistes gallegos.

Carlisle y Esme lo miraron feo.

−lo siento Rose –dijo Edward rodando los ojos.

Las pizzas estuvieron fantásticas, _ojala mi madre cocinara así_, Emmett me dio a probar de su pizza, no estaba mal, solo que no era de mi gusto. Me reí de Edward que escarbo la pizza para quitarle los champiñones y arrugaba la nariz mientras tanto.

−Edward, deja la bendita pizza en paz y cométela así –dije.

−no, no me gustan esas cosas –dijo.

−pues te las vas a comer –dije y los chicos estallaron en risas.

−oblígame –me retó.

− ¿ah, sí? –dije me le guindé encima y le puse un pedazo de pizza con muchos champiñones.

− ¡no! –no pudo decir más porque aproveche e hice que le diera un mordisco a la pizza una vez que trato agregó: −eso no…

Le metí otro pedazo de pizza mientras todos se reían, después de comer nos sentamos a jugar cartas, los ganadores siempre eran Jasper, Edward y Carlisle, los demás no teníamos chance, eran muy buenos.

−es mi turno –dijo Esme.

La mire sorprendida, Esme no parecía de esas personas que jugaban cartas, más bien parecía de las que regañan a sus hijos porque juegan apostando.

−yo me salgo –dijo Carlisle.

−papá, que cobarde –dijo Edward riendo.

−cobarde no, cuido mi capital –dijo Carlisle.

−cobarde –dijo Edward riendo.

Esme entró a la partida, comenzamos a jugar, la primera en salir fue Alice, seguida por mí, luego Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y por ultimo quedaron en la partida Edward y Esme. Mi novio estaba serio y miraba sus cartas, analizando. Esme estaba relajada sin un atisbo de preocupación.

Edward sacó su mano, no se veía muy confiado de su mano. Esme sonrió y efectivamente ella ganó.

−amor, mañana me ayudaras a limpiar toda la casa –dijo Esme sonriendo –me encanta jugar cartas.

−las apuestas de mamá no son para nada geniales –dijo Edward –limpiar la casa, mamá…

−nada, quien te manda a reírte de Carlisle –dijo Esme riendo.

Cuando tuvimos que irnos, Edward me llevo y Rosalie y Jasper se fueron en el auto de la primera.

–La pase maravilloso hoy –dije sonriendo– siempre lo es.

–Yo la paso bien solo cuando tú estás –dijo Edward sonriendo– eres mi única razón de existir.

–Edward, lo dices como si algo nos fuera a pasar –dije acongojada.

–Nunca se sabe –dijo sonriéndome.

–Que pesimista –dije rodando los ojos.

–No, soy realista –dijo– ¿te acompaño hasta la puerta?

–claro, ¿por qué no?

Bajo del auto y yo para picarlo me baje antes que llegara a mi puerta. Él solo rodó los ojos y tomándome de la cintura caminamos hasta la entrada.

Cuando iba a poner la mano en el picaporte de la puerta esta se abrió y salió Jacob junto a mi padre.

–Oh, hola Bella ¿qué tal tu día? –dijo Jacob.

–Hola hija. Chico –saludó papá.

–Buenas noches jefe Swan –dijo Edward serio.

–Oye Charlie, porque no invitamos a Bella al camping –dijo Jacob sonriendo.

–No gracias –dije.

–Pues no sería mala idea –dijo papa pensativo –podría ir Renée también y seria un viaje en familia.

– ¿Qué hay de Jacob? –dije.

Edward estaba al margen de la conversación, pero si vi que se tensó un poco.

–Él es de la familia –dijo papa y Jacob sonrió orgulloso.

–Entonces Edward va –dije y él dio un pequeño respingo– es mi novio por lo tanto es de la familia.

–la verdad es que, Bella, creo que no es una buena idea –dijo Edward con una sonrisa tierna– si Renée va seria un viaje en familia y Jacob es amigo de ustedes desde hace mucho tiempo que deben considerarlo de la familia.

Ok, algo se trama.

– ¿y tú? ¿No iras?

–No lo creo, porque si tú vas con tu familia yo aprovecho de ir a New York, para ver los arreglos de _nuestro _apartamento –dijo recalcando la palabra "nuestro"

– ¿nuestro? –pregunto papá, Edward lo miro con una sonrisa.

–sí señor, compré un apartamento allá y pues así como Bella es dueña de mi corazón, lo es de lo que es mío –dijo tranquilo abrazándome por la cintura.

Todos lo miramos un poco sorprendidos y él solo sonrió engreído.

–ciao la mia ragaza picola –dijo besando mis cabellos, vi como Jacob rodaba los ojos –un gusto verlo jefe Swan. Jacob.

Giro sobre sus talones, no sin antes sonreírme de manera torcida, y caminó de manera muy elegante hacia su auto.

–Pantallero –escupió Jacob.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta la sana competencia? –dije sonriendo socarronamente.

–ese larguirucho engreído no es competencia para mí –dijo Jacob despectivamente.

–Perdóname Jacob pero esta vez Edward te ganó –dijo papá encogiéndose de hombros.

Sonreí divertida, mientras Jacob rodaba los ojos. Entre a la casa y mamá estaba con lo de sus cursos.

–hola hija ¿qué tal la pasaste?

–hola, bien, hicimos pizzas, estuvieron muy ricas.

–que bien.

–voy a darme un baño, estoy cansada.

–Anda pues –dijo mama sonriendo.

Subí a mi habitación y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver allí a Edward, con una sonrisa picara.

– ¡hey! ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Viene a despedirme como se debe –dijo sonriendo mientras se me acercaba –buenas noches pequeña, que descanses.

Me beso y yo podía sentir en sus labios una sonrisa.

–Sabes que necesitas un psicólogo ¿verdad?

–Sí, pero no confió en los doctores –dijo –solo estoy feliz por el día que pasamos hoy.

–Y el hecho de echarle en cara a Jacob tu posición tanto amorosa como financiera no tiene nada que ver.

–un poco –dijo volviendo a besarme –es mejor que me vaya, antes de causarte problemas.

–oye ¿y cómo entraste?

–la ventana, se me da muy bien subir por ellas.

– ¿y bajar?

–es un poco más complicado.

–ten cuidado.

–ahora más porque me lo pides.

–Adiós –dije besándolo mientras lo empujaba lentamente hacia la ventana.

–adiós.

¿Cómo bajó? No tengo idea, no podía ver porque si lo hacía papá lo descubriría por mis chillidos cuando trastabillara mientras bajaba.

Me pareció extraño que Edward hiciera eso, pero no me preocupe, él podía tenía su manera de ser y así me gustaba.

**Edward P.O.V.**

Sin darnos cuenta navidad se nos vino encima, solo faltaban unos 10 días para celebrar. Alice y yo hicimos las compras navideñas, Alice escogió y yo pague. El abuelo me llamó preocupado por la suma de dinero que había bajado de mi cuenta, le expliqué que era por las compras navideñas y me dijo que me transferiría, nos quería ayudar para que fuera perfecto.

Fui a New York a comienzos de diciembre, el apartamento era pequeño y acogedor, mi abuelo se había encargado de decorarlo, bueno, le pago a alguien para eso.

Me reuní con los chicos y estuvimos charlando, bromeando un poco. No vi a Victoria, al parecer se había ido a visitar a sus padres y James tenía un aspecto terrible, se veía cansado, ojeroso pero también alegre y puedo jurar que había cambiado, estaba más serio, maduro.

¿Que habrá pasado? seguro era la boda, la cual seria a finales de julio en la fecha cuando se conocieron.

Al volver Alice había revolucionado toda la casa y su asistente/esclavo era Jasper, lo tenía al trote.

Bella fue de campamento con sus padres y, para mi desgracia, Jacob. Por lo que me dijo Renée se la paso todo el fin de semana suspirando y peleando con Jacob. Cuando llegó se me abalanzó y comenzó a besarme mientras yo reía por la sorpresa.

Los chicos estaban de vacaciones así que nos pasábamos el día en la casa jugando con la consola o haciendo cualquier tontería.

–Edward, te llama el abuelo –chilló Alice desde el pasillo.

Me levante de la cama, tenia tanto sueño.

– Aló –conteste.

–Buenas noches Edward, ¿no es muy temprano para estar durmiendo? –preguntó mi abuelo.

Tenía razón eran las 7 de noche apenas.

–sí, es solo que... no sé, tengo sueño.

–oh, ya veo, Edward te llamo para hacerte la invitación formal al baile de fin de año ya que no podrás ir al de navidad, la invitación es para ti y una persona más –dijo el abuelo.

El baile de navidad y el de fin de año era una fiesta entre los socios. Los últimos dos años fui con el de acompañante pero ahora yo también era un socio.

–Oh, claro, creo que ya se a quien llevar –dije sonriendo.

–Que bien, es decir que te veré para año nuevo.

–Claro.

–Bien –dijo mi abuelo –también quería decirte que las inscripciones comenzaran el quince de enero, así que disfruta de tus últimos días de vacaciones, estudiar a domicilio tampoco es fácil y es más exigente.

–tranquilo abuelo, por ahí no fallaré –dije.

–eso espero, no quiero tener a Ephraim riéndose por tu fracaso –dijo mi abuelo serio, un escalofrió me pasó por la columna.

–Lo sé –dije –entonces nos vemos para fin de año.

–por supuesto, saludos a todos y un beso a tu madre –dijo mi abuelo.

–abuelo ¿Por qué no vienes para navidad? Estaríamos todos juntos pasarías la navidad con tu hija, tus nietos –dije sonriendo –verías la obra maestra de Alice.

–no lo sé… después te aviso –dijo el abuelo– adiós hijo.

–adiós abuelo saludos a Marie.

Después de cortar la llamada busque a mamá estaba viendo la televisión. Papá tenía guardia.

–hola ma' –dije tirándome en el sofá y posando mi cabeza en su regazo.

–Hola amor –dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciar mi cabello.

–Voy a New York para año nuevo –dije –a una fiesta que hacen los socios para la época.

–está bien ¿iras con Bella? –preguntó sonriendo.

–aun no le he preguntado ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ir?

–no, porque a esas fiestas solo te permiten un acompañante y entonces ¿y mi marido? ¿Y mis otros hijos? No me puedo divertir sin ellos –dijo mamá con ternura –pero no me escuches, si quieres ir, ve, no quiero que por lo que dije dejes de asistir.

–Te entiendo –dije –y otra cosa: invite al abuelo para navidad, me dijo que después me avisaba.

–Lo más probable es que no venga, él no viene desde que mamá y Robert murieron –dijo mamá– no quiere volver al pueblo que le quito a sus seres queridos.

–Lo convenceré de que venga –dije con determinación.

Mamá solo me sonrío y volvió su vista al televisor.

–gracias hijo, hiciste que perdiera el final de la película –dijo mamá mirando fijamente el televisor.

–eh… ¿lo siento? –dije tratando de no reírme.

Negó con la cabeza y se levantó.

–son un caso perdido.

– ¿son? –pregunté.

–sí, son, cada vez que me siento a ver una película siempre llega uno de ustedes y no me deja ver el final de las películas –dijo mamá saliendo de la sala.

Me quedé un rato allí hasta que decidí irme a la cama.

Fui a la plaza, tenía tiempo sin acercarme por allí.

Allí estaban los Vulturi, estaban lanzando fuegos artificiales.

–vaya, veo que el espirito de la navidad llegó a ustedes –dije mientras me acercaba.

– ¡Cullen! ¡Qué sorpresa! –dijo Jane.

–hola ¿Qué tal? –dije sonriendo.

–Sí que has cambiado –dijo Alec.

– ¿sí? –dije extrañado, Alice no había conseguido que cambiara de estilo. Seguía con mi ropa negra.

–sí, te ves feliz, suelto –dijo Alec mientras todos asentían.

Me encogí de hombros y me senté junto a ellos en los bancos.

Estábamos lanzando fuegos artificiales y riéndonos de los transeúntes que saltaban al escuchar las explosiones cerca de ellos. Nos ganamos varios gestos obscenos y más de un insulto.

Vi a Bella pasar por la otra acera, caminaba muy rápido.

– ¡hey! Allí va la chica Swan –dijo Dimitri.

–Si… –dije sonriendo.

–oye Cullen ¿desde cuándo no la besas?

–Mmm… no lo sé –dije sonriendo siguiendo la con la mirada.

– ¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta? –dijo Renata picara.

–Soy todo oídos –dije sonriéndole, ya creía saber qué es lo que quería apostar.

**¡HOLA…! **

**Por fin actualizo, ya me quité ese peso de encima. :D**

**No saben lo mucho que extrañe sus reviews, pero claro quién me manda a enfrascarme en otros fics.**

**Como ven actualice TODOS, es lo menos que podía hacer después de desaparecerme.**

**Aunque no lo hice por completo porque actualice un poco**_** pasado, presente y futuro**_** y subí **_**mi marca personal**_** que lamentablemente lo pusieron entre los malos fics y sus autores, pero bueno ya es pasado, me molesto mucho pero creo que ya lo supere.**

**Con respecto a este capítulo pues para mí no quedo como para un regreso después no sé cuánto tiempo. Espero que mis alocadas neuronas puedan volver de vacaciones, pero sinceramente creo que matemáticas me fundió el espacio donde tengo **_**detalles ignorados**_**. **

**Me he puesto a ver que a este fic le falta poco (creo que tengo como 15 capítulos diciendo lo mismo) y la verdad es que no sé qué va a pasar con Jacob ¿alguna sugerencia?**

**El final ya lo tengo bosquejado y solo me falta decidir entre hacerle epilogo o no.**

**Muchas gracias a: isa-21, roxxi88, georginiuxa, mayce cullen, yolabertay, writerscompulsive (no que si sigue asi de fastidioso lo mando para la morgue y no va a ser para trabajar *risa macabra*), lani'sworld, strangeeers, lexa0619, aiime por sus reviews y muchas gracias a quienes han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos y alertas, también a las lectoras que, aunque no se manifiesten de alguna manera están allí leyendo y sumando visitas a la historia.**

**Ya dejando de lado este discurso, me despido, cuídense, dejen reviews, las quiere.**

**Jnnfrmrz :) **


	39. Chapter 39

**Bella P.O.V.**

Otra vez debía ir a llevarle unos manuales a mi madre. Sentí una extraña sensación de _déjà bu_. Supe el porqué, así había conocido a Edward. De una extraña manera, pero ¿Por qué debía seguir todos los parámetros de un cuento de hadas? Yo podía formar el mío propio y como iba, me gustaba.

Salí de la casa a pie, le hubiera dicho a Edward que me llevara pero no quería molestarlo tan temprano, bueno, eran las diez de la mañana. Además tenía tiempo que no iba por el pueblo caminando.

No había hojas en los arboles, estaba haciendo frio, mucho más de lo normal para un pueblo como Forks, y al parecer estaba lo suficientemente loca como para caminar por todo el pueblo con este frio.

Pero me sentía bien, relajada y libre.

Cuando estaba cerca de la plaza vi el flamante Volvo de de mi novio estacionado en una de las calles cercanas a ésta, así que estaba con los Vulturi, y yo pensando que podía estar en su casa durmiendo o qué sé yo. Bueno, no importa, él me permite estar con el tonto de Jacob aunque no sé para que si no quiero estar con él, yo podía dejar que él estuviera con los Vulturi.

Llegué al salón de mamá y le entregué la carpeta que dejó.

–Bella, ¿Por qué no invitas a Edward a cenar? –Dijo mamá, yo alcé una ceja– tonta, no cocinaré yo, pedí comida del restaurante italiano que tanto te gusta.

– ¿y eso? –pregunté extrañada.

–Pues… nada, solo quiero comer algo diferente y pasar una noche en familia –dijo mamá sonriendo– ya le tocó el turno a Jacob, que es o era tú amigo, y ahora es el turno de Edward, que es tu novio.

Sonreí por lo que dijo, Renée podía ser alocada y todo lo que quisiera, pero a veces tenía sus momentos serios y esos momentos me parecían tiernos y lindos.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar con la melodía que Edward compuso para mí. Era un mensaje de él que decía: _espero que no te enoje pero hice una apuesta con los Vulturi sobre ti, si te molesta dímelo y la cancelo. No saben que tú eres mi novia._

¿Qué estará tramando? ¿Una apuesta sobre mí?

Le respondí: _explícate Cullen, ¿Qué estas tramando? y ¿qué gano yo?_

– ¿pasa algo Bella? –preguntó mamá.

–No, no es nada –dije sonriéndole– me voy, adiós.

–adiós hija y cuidado con la nieve.

–Claro –dije sonriéndole.

Otro mensaje de Edward llegó: _están apostando a que si te beso de nuevo lograras darme una buena bofetada, si yo gano las chicas se vestirán de rosado de pie a cabeza y los chicos se vestirán formales, ¿puedes disfrutar un beso de tu adorado novio?_

Egocéntrico, me reí internamente y le contesté: _¿y si pierdes?_

No pasó mucho tiempo para que me respondiera: _me perforan una ceja, Bella, por favor no hagas que pierda, eso duele, experiencia propia._

¿Experiencia propia? Esperen ¿Cómo que experiencia propia?

Le respondí: _está bien, te ayudo pero tú y yo tendremos una charla._

Me preparé mentalmente para hacer una buena actuación, no podía dejar que los Vulturi se dieran cuenta tan pronto de que Edward y yo éramos novios, se ruinaría todo. Aparte era una buena forma de cobrarse por todas las bromitas que esos chicos me habían hecho.

Cuando llegué a la plaza los vi allí sentados en las bancas, la cabellera cobriza de Edward se distinguía de lejos en contraste con su típica vestimenta negra y su pálida piel. Vi como los chicos le decían algo y el volteaba a verme.

– ¡hey! ¡Bella! ¡Preciosa! –me llamó.

Caminé como si estuviera enojada, y me acerqué a ellos, inflé mis mejillas como una niña pequeña mientras que todos se reían, la risa de Edward era más bien tierna.

– ¡otra vez tú! –dije "molesta".

Sin previo aviso Edward me tomó por la barbilla y me besó con toda la ternura que fue capaz, era embriagador, atrayente, me pegué mas a él mientras Edward ponía sus manos en mi cadera. Sentí una sonrisa en sus labios y comenzó a alejarse, sólo lo suficiente para ver las caras de sorpresa de los Vulturi.

–A esto se le llama ganar –sentenció con una sonrisa mientras yo me volteaba a ver las caras de perplejidad de los Vulturi.

Todos tenían las bocas abiertas de par en par. Edward y yo comenzamos a reírnos.

–chicos, les presento a _mi _novia, Bella Swan –les aclaró Edward recalcando el mí.

Estaban en shock y Edward estaba más que contento.

–Lo siento mucho chicos, pero debo irme –dijo Edward– nos vemos. Y, por cierto, prepárense para la penitencia.

Nos fuimos a su auto y una vez allí nos fuimos a su casa.

–ahora ¿te puedes explicar? –pregunté curiosa.

– ¿Qué tengo que explicar? –cuestionó entre confundido y extrañado.

–lo de "eso duele, experiencia propia"… –inquirí obvia.

–Oh… bueno… –dijo sonriendo apenado– en New York había hecho una apuesta con los chicos, ya ni me acuerdo que fue lo que apostamos, yo perdí y pues… me tocó perforarme una ceja, sin anestesia, fue horrible.

– ¿y te pusiste un pirsin?

–sí, era parte de la penitencia, cuando mi abuelo me vio pensé que le iba a dar un infarto, bueno pensé que a ambos nos iba a dar un infarto –dijo Edward mirando hacia el frente y sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

–y… ¿todavía tienes…?

– ¿el orificio? Pues… no, eso fue hace mucho tiempo y lo tuve que usar unas dos semanas cuando mucho –dijo Edward.

–Me hubiera gustado verte así –dije sonriendo.

–los chicos tienen las fotos y tienen una donde tengo el cabello negro.

– ¿te lo pintaste? –pregunté alarmada.

–No, usé una peluca porque era para un halloween –dijo divertido.

Cuando llegamos a su casa y después de saludar a todos subimos a su habitación y me enseñó las fotos en el facebook. La que más me causó risa fue donde salía con los ojos llorosos y el pirsin recién puesto.

En el perfil de Victoria había una publicación que decía "_4 meses hasta ahora todo bien. I love you_" sonreí por eso, que bien por ella, James y su bebé.

– ¿Qué querrá decir con esto? –se preguntó Edward.

–No lo sé, tú eres quien debería conocer a tus amigos –dije con una sonrisa.

–Pues sí, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que quiere decir –siguió el.

Nos quedamos allí un rato más mientras él me enseñaba sus dibujos, eran hermosos y tenía muchos. Después de almorzar en su casa me llevó a la mia y fue cuando recordé la invitación de mamá.

–Mamá te invitó a una cena en la casa esta noche –dije mientras íbamos en su auto.

–pero ¿no que Renée no cocina?

–Y no lo hace, compró la comida en un restaurante –dije divertida– y dijo que te quería allí para estar todos juntos en familia.

– ¿y tu padre aceptó?

–no lo sé, mamá me dijo cuando estaba en su salón de manualidades.

– ¿y si no quiere? –preguntó preocupado.

–No importa, eres nuestro invitado –dije decidida.

Cuando llegamos a la casa me besó y me dijo que estaría aquí a las siete.

Entre a la casa y después de llevar mi bolso comencé a limpiar la casa. Ordené las sillas, limpie los cuartos el baño y una vez que terminé me di una ducha.

Después de que me vestí fui a la cocina a acomodar la mesa y tener todo listo para cuando llegara mamá y papá. Estaba poniendo los cubiertos cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Extrañada fui a ella y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando lo vi.

**Edward P.O.V.**

Después de llevar a Bella a su casa Alice me atrapó para que la ayudara a adornar el salón de música. Yo que pensaba que habíamos terminado de adornar.

–quiero decorarlo diferente a toda la casa –dijo Alice– todo verde y rojo.

–Como quieras –dije con fastidio.

–ok, entonces vamos de compras –dijo dando saltitos.

–no, hoy no – respondí mientras miraba por la ventana

– ¿Por qué no?

–Tengo una cita con Bella –comencé a sonreír como un niño pequeño

– ¿y cómo te vas a vestir? –preguntó interesada.

–Igual que siempre –dije alzando una ceja.

– ¿Por qué no vas en pijama, mejor? –inquirió sarcástica poniendo las manos sobre su cintura a modo de jarra.

–Alice, no es formal –dije– es sólo una cena con sus padres en su casa.

– ¡uh! Con los suegros –dijo burlona.

Fue cuando me di cuenta, sí, era una cena con los padres de mi novia, en su casa…

– ¡oh, por dios! –exclamé lentamente mientras me sentaba en el asiento del piano.

Alice comenzó a reírse de mí.

–si quieres te ayudo –dijo sonriendo, no me gustaba esa sonrisa.

–No gracias –dije saliendo del la habitación.

De pronto Alice pasó por mi lado corriendo, casi me tumba. ¿Qué le picó?

Me fui a la sala donde Emmett jugaba videojuegos y papá revisaba algunas cosas, debían ser historiales médicos.

– ¿y mamá? –pregunté curioso.

–Está en el jardín arreglando sus rosales –me respondió papá con una sonrisa.

– ¿a esta hora?

–Pues sí, ella no tiene horario para sus rosales –dijo Emmett.

Me marché de allí para ir directo al jardín donde se encontraba mamá. Desde lejos vi como sacudía su mano y se la llevaba a la boca, se había pinchado con una espina.

–No deberías usar guantes –dije al llegar a su lado.

–Las mejores rosas se cultivan así, con el contacto de uno mismo con la planta, no a través de unos guantes –dijo mamá sonriendo– si quiero ganar el concurso debo esforzarme en cultivar las mejores rosas.

– ¿concurso?

–Así es –dijo mamá sonriendo.

– ¿y piensas concursar?

–no Edward Anthony, voy a cultivar mis rosas para después arrojarlas al río –dijo mamá sarcástica.

– ¡oh! Lo siento –dije molesto, mamá solo sonrió.

–lo lamento ya, amor, pero es que esa pregunta fue tan tonta que no pude aguantarme.

–Claro, claro –dijo fingiendo seguir molesto.

– ¿me quieres ayudar?

Le sonreí mientras tomaba una pequeña pala. Limpie las patas de la plantas mientras mamá las podaba y les quitaba las ramas secas.

A las ramas que no sostenían las flores les pusimos unas varas de madera para que se mantuvieran erguidas.

De más esta decir que me pinché con las espinas unas cien veces. Cuando tuviera una casa no sembraría rosas, o en caso de que si contrataría un jardinero.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer ahorita? –preguntó mamá mientras regaba las plantas. Yo estaba sentado en el césped viéndola.

–voy a la casa de Bella, Renée me invito a cenar allá.

–que bien, entonces ayúdame a recoger algunas rosas para que se las lleves, en tu prado ya no hay claveles –dijo mamá sonriendo.

–No, ya no hay… –en el prado ya estaba todo seco– ¿mamá tus rosas no se dañaran por el invierno?

–No, me van a ayudar a poner un invernadero sobre ellas para que no les caiga la nieve –dijo mamá sonriendo.

– ¿Quiénes te van a ayudar? –pregunté cauteloso.

–Pues tú y Emmett, obvio –dijo mamá sonriendo– ahora ve a darte una ducha, pareciera que hubieras jugado con la tierra en vez de haberme ayudado. No debías quedar tan sucio.

Me reí con ella y después de abrazarla para ensuciarla a ella también subí directo a mi baño, me pareció raro que Alice estuviera sentada en las escaleras y que al verme una sonrisa maléfica ¿Qué había hecho?

Para mi mala suerte lo descubrí al salir del baño para ir en busca de mi ropa.

El armario estaba completamente vacío a excepción de un pantalón negro, una camisa verde manzana y un par de zapatos de vestir negros. No iba a salir en toalla a perseguir a Alice. Me puse la ropa menos esa camisa de payaso y así salí de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Alice seguía en las escaleras me acerqué y al estar detrás de ella me acuclillé.

– ¿Dónde está _MI_ ropa?

Alice dio un salto y un grito que creo que hasta Bella lo escuchó.

– ¡me asustaste!

–me importa un comino, ¡Alice! Mi ropa la quiero ahora mismo sobre mi cama.

– te dije que te haría cambiar de opinión con respecto a los colores de la ropa.

–Eso no es cambiar de opinión, es obligarme –dije molesto– le diré a mamá.

– ¡uh! Ya suenas como Phineas y Ferb –dijo Alice riendo– hermano yo lo veo pero tengo quince, y después dicen que eres el maduro. **(N/a: yo también lo veo y tengo 19 :S)**

– ¡Alice! Se me hace tarde –dije exasperándome.

–Pues ponte la que te dejé –traté de asesinarla con la mirada– ok, hagamos algo te cambio la camisa verde manzana por una verde oscuro pero a partir de mañana usaras colores del circulo cromático.

Rodé los ojos y volví a mirarla severamente. Ella solo sonrió y fue hasta su habitación la seguí hasta la puerta donde me lanzó esta a la cara.

–Toma –dijo entregándome una camisa verde botella, estaba bien doblada y aun llevaba la etiqueta– te la compré el día que fuimos por los adornos.

Entrecerré los ojos mirándola fijamente mientras me ponía la camisa.

Cuando baje las escaleras mamá me miró con una sonrisa.

–Te sienta bien ese color de camisa–dijo mamá sonriendo.

–No me simpatizas, madre –dije tomando las llaves del cesto donde las había dejado.

–no entiendo, en New york usaste otros colores aparte de negro.

No dije nada este lio con la ropa ya me tenia harto. Tomé las rosas que mamá me tendió para llevarlas y una botella de vino de sus favoritos.

–adiós mamá, ya voy tarde.

– ¡espera! –grito Alice desde arriba.

Salí corriendo de la casa antes de que Alice bajara.

Una vez dentro del auto exhalé todo el aire y me puse cómodo, amaba mi auto, y pensar que al principio no lo quería.

Manejé a casa de Bella rápidamente comiéndome en un santiamén los pocos kilómetros de distancia que nos distanciaban.

Salí del auto y caminé hasta la puerta. Bueno, ya estaba aquí y no me echaría para atrás. Toqué débilmente la puerta, esperé un poco hasta que la puerta se abrió mostrándome a una Bella muy sorprendida.

–Hola –la saludé con una sonrisa.

–Ho-hola –dijo deslumbrada– te ves… diferente.

–No comiences, ya Alice me molestó lo suficiente –me quejé– ¿no me vas a saludar cómo es?

–Por supuesto –dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba para fundirnos en un beso.

Nunca me dejarían de gustar sus besos, eran tan… indescriptibles. Lamentablemente se tuvo que acabar cuando un gritito y un gruñido se hicieron escuchar. Eran Renée y Charlie.

Claro, era obvio que algo así debía pasar.

–este… buenas noches jefe Swan, Renée ¿Cómo está? –saludé lo más formal que pude.

–Buenas noches –gruño el jefe Swan.

–Hola Edward, querido, días sin verte –dijo Renée con una sonrisa– linda camisa.

_¿Por qué yo?_ Me quejé mentalmente.

–Gracias –murmuré– este… ¡ah, si! Son para ustedes –agregué entregándole las rosas a Renée.

–Muchas gracias están muy lindas pero creo que se las diste a la persona equivocada –dijo Renée sonriendo.

–Es para ambas –dije sonriendo, levante un poco la botella– y esto es para acompañar la cena, es de los favoritos de mis padres.

–Nuevamente gracias, ¿entramos? –Preguntó Renée– al parecer Bella ya de pago la tasa para entrar.

Bella estaba tan roja que los tomates parecerían descoloridos en comparación.

Entramos a la casa y yo me acerqué a Bella. Estaba apenada y eso la hacía lucir adorable. Fuimos a la cocina mientras que Charlie se iba a la sala.

Después de acomodar la cena en las fuentes y después de charlar un rato, bromear un poco con Bella como blanco de todas nuestras risas, nos sentamos a comer, fue una cena amena, tranquila y hasta alegre, exceptuando a Charlie que estaba tan huraño.

Era comida italiana, estaba bastante bien y puedo asegurar que sabia incluso mejor que los que había comido en New York donde por lo menos una vez al mes pedíamos.

–Chico, ven un momento –oímos a Charlie llamarme mientras ayudaba a Bella y Renée a lavar la vajilla aunque ellas se habían negado.

Ellas me miraron sorprendidas, yo salí de la cocina rumbo a la pequeña sala. Creo que comencé a sudar frio.

Me señaló el sofá delante de él, me senté y esperé.

Me miraba como evaluándome, todo, desde la punta del cabello completamente despeinado hasta mis zapatos.

–Chico, ya sabes que Bella es mi única hija –dijo, yo asentí– por lo tanto me entenderás cuando te digo que no quiero que se aleje de mí.

Volví a asentir, esto estaba tomando un rumbo muy extraño.

–todavía la veo como la pequeña niña que en navidad le decía a su madre que dejara de creer en santa porque no existía y que veía eso de hacer ángeles de nieve era para niños tonto que no tenían nada que hacer –Charlie sonrió y yo me sonroje, yo hice muchos ángeles de nieve– y que tenga novio me parece algo inconcebible, es tan joven.

–disculpe jefe Swan, pero Bella tiene 17 años, ya no es una niña.

–no, no lo es y me temo que tampoco piensa como una, bueno, nunca ha pensado como una niña. El caso es que la juventud no es lo que era cuando yo tenía la edad de ustedes y lo que antes no se pesaba si no hasta el matrimonio hoy es tan normal como la cena de hoy.

No veía a donde quería llegar, pero por lo visto no sería nada bueno.

–Solo quiero saber una cosa, Edward y espero que seas sincero –dijo Charlie serio.

¡Oh! ¡Oh!

– ¿mi hija y tú…? –Parecía que se hubiera atragantado las palabras– ¿tú y mi hija se… se acuestan, es decir, tienen…?

–Charlie, entendí –lo interrumpí, ¡dios! Creo que le gané a Bella en sonrojos.

Traté de decir algo pero no me salía la voz y mi mente estaba en blanco. Me levanté nervioso, tan nervioso que comencé a reír.

–le juro que no ha pasado nada –dije, pasándome las manos por la cara mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala– jefe Swan, creo que se adelantó a mis padres, no en "la charla", en la pregunta.

–Solo me preocupo por mi hija –dijo Charlie como si nada, yo estaba en shock.

–jefe Swan, quiero a su hija, la amo y porque la amo puedo esperar a estar atado a ella de todas las maneras posibles –dije.

–es decir que Bella aun es v…

– ¡papá! –Chilló Bella entrando a la estancia– ¡cállate!

– ¡Bella!

– ¿te estás escuchando? –Dijo Bella roja, tan avergonzada y apenada como yo– tú eres siempre el que huye de estas conversaciones.

–bueno Bella, algún día tenía que hacerlo, además ¿Qué haces aquí? Estaba hablando a solas con Edward –dijo serio.

– ¿Qué qué hago? Pues llevarme a mi novio antes que me lo mates de un paro por tus preguntas –dijo Bella arrastrándome hacia la puerta de la entrada, una vez fuera de la casa me miró– mírate, estas pálido.

–No me esperaba esa conversación –dije todavía en shock.

Nos sentamos el escalón del porche y Bella recostó su cabeza de mi pecho. Así estuvimos un rato disfrutando del silencio.

–Debiste ver tu cara –dijo Bella riendo un poco, rompiendo el silencio.

–Bella, quiero olvidar eso ¿si? –dije apenado.

–Mamá se estaba muriendo de la risa –continuo ella– pero que incomodo, creo que papá tomó mucho vino.

–y yo muy poco –dije riendo un poco.

Volvimos a sumirnos en el silencio, una vez que el susto, la vergüenza y el shock disminuyeron comencé a sentir frio, no llevaba chaqueta, y al parecer Bella también porque de pronto se estremeció.

–Será mejor que entremos –dije– ya debo irme, así que entraré a despedirme.

Ayudé a Bella a levantarse y la tomé de la cintura para guiarla hacia el interior de la casa.

Charlie y Renée estaban en la sala.

–Ya debo irme –anuncié– que pasen buenas noches y gracias por la invitación.

–Buenas noches cariño –se despidió Renée– y lamento la… charla con Charlie, siempre consigue arruinar las veladas.

–Para nada, todo estuvo perfecto –le sonreí a Renée– buenas noches.

–Buenas noches –se despidieron los padres de Bella al unísono.

Bella me acompañó a la puerta de después de un beso de despedida me subí al auto. Volví a exhalar todo el aire y encendí el auto para dirigirme de una vez a casa. ¿Qué me esperaría allí? ¿Les contaré lo sucedido en la cena? Creo que no, Emmett no dejaría de burlarse de mí ni en un millón de años.

Sé que un día de estos me reiré pero no hoy y creo que mañana tampoco ¿Seré igual que Charlie cuando tenga una hija o seré peor?

¡Ay, dios!

**Hello!**

**Ok aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de esta historia.**

**¿Qué les pareció lo de la apuesta? Y mas que nada ¿Qué tal la conversación de Edward y Charlie? A mi me encanto. Es que Charlie debía ser.**

**No tienen ni idea de cuanto me reí y que debo decir que me costo escribirlo porque, debo admitirlo, soy MUY inocente y ¡por dios! Creo que yo estaba igual de colorada que Edward y Bella. Creo que eso me hizo reír más.**

**Tenía pensado hacer aparecer a Jacob por allí pero… no, esta idea me gusto mil veces más.**

**tambien quiero decirles que abri un nuevo correo y una cuenta de facebook para todo lo relacionado con fanfiction, mi idea es que voy a tardar en actualizar por algun examen o que se yo, avisarles por allí porque una de las cosas que mas detesto (pero que tambien entiendo a quienes leo) es que dejen notas de autor. por lo menos yo me llevo una decepcion... pero bueno las invito a que me agreguen en su facebook y si tienen es twitter pronto se los pondre en mi perfil y tratare de acordarme de él, mas factible el facebook.**

**Muchas gracias a strangeeers (a mi tampoco me gustan los champiñones), -dulce amor-, mayce cullen, yolabertay, pauli9117, lani'sworld, lexa0619.**

**Espero que este capitulo se merezca bastantes reviews, pero eso ustedes lo dicen así que ya saben denle al botón de review para saber sus opiniones.**

**Las quiero, cuídense y nos leemos :)**

**jnnfrmrz**


	40. Chapter 40

**Esme P.O.V.**

Estaba en la sala esperando a que Edward volviera de la casa de Renée y Charlie. Quería saber cómo le había ido, aunque ya era un poco tarde valía la pena esperar. Seguro que Renée salió con una de sus locuras sólo para después reírnos cuando ella me contara su reacción cuando nos reuniéramos en el café. Demás esta decir que en varias oportunidades le daba ideas.

Oí la puerta de la entrada cerrarse y luego unos pasos cansados que se dirigían hacia las escaleras.

– ¿Edward?

Oí un quejido de su parte y los pasos se acercaron a mí.

–Hola mamá, pensaba que era tarde.

–No es tan tarde, ven, siéntate y dime como te fue –le sonreí, él sólo hizo una mueca– ¿pasó algo malo?

–No… mamá no quiero hablar de eso –dijo Edward y sus mejillas se tiñeron.

–Amor, pero dime –le insistí mientras él recostaba su cabeza en mis piernas.

–Mamá, es muy vergonzoso –se quejó, luego suspiró resignado– Charlie se preocupó por la vida sexual de Bella y me preguntó a mí si… tú sabes.

– ¿Qué? –gritó Emmett desde la escalera– ¡Oh, hermano! estas frito.

Edward se quejó con dolor y se puso un cojín en la cara, reí por lo bajo divertida.

–Me voy a dormir, a ver si olvido todo esto –Edward se levantó para disponerse a subir por las escaleras.

–Pero amor cuéntame que pasó –dije

–Mañana mamá, aunque espero que se te olvide –dijo lo ultimo para si mismo y yo sólo sonreí.

–No se me va a olvidar amor –dije riendo– Emmett no se te ocurra molestar a tu hermano.

– ¡Mamá! Como vas a creer que YO voy a molestar a mi hermanito que es tan caballero que sería incapaz de robarle la virginidad a una chica antes de casarse con ella, porque no te has acostado con ninguna chica ¿cierto hermanito? –dijo Emmett burlón.

Edward pasó por toda la escala de rojo, desde el blanco hasta el borgoña.

– ¿Para qué abrí mi bocota? –se cuestionó Edward subiendo las escaleras.

–Pero Eddie no me has dicho aún ¿has estado íntimamente compartiendo cama con alguien?

– ¡Emmett! ¡Cállate! –gritó Edward y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Lo siento mucho por mi hijo pero solté una carcajada, no pude evitarlo. Emmett se me unió y se sentó a mi lado.

–Eso sólo le pasa a Edward –dije entre risas.

–Mamá ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? –preguntó Alice bajando las escaleras restregándose los ojos.

–Nada amor, ve a dormir, tranquila –dije sonriendo.

Se devolvió como si nada. Emmett se levantó y se desperezo.

–Será mejor que me vaya a dormir –dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

–Descansa corazón.

Me quedé un rato más pensando.

No podía pedir más, tenía una familia, tenía un esposo maravilloso que me cuidaba y me daba todo su amor, también unos hijos que amo y un padre que a pesar de no haber hablado con él en años y a pesar de que alejó a uno de mis hijos por dos años igual lo quería y él me amaba.

–Esme, ¿subes? –me preguntó Carlisle entrando a la sala.

–Claro –dije sonriéndole mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y me besaba.

Subimos las escaleras abrazados para luego entrar a nuestra habitación.

– ¿Crees que los chicos se molesten si les damos un hermanito? Creo que a Alice no le molestaría dejar de ser la consentida –dijo Carlisle en mi oído haciéndome estremecer.

…

Desperté abrazada al hombre más hermoso del mundo, sólo cubiertos por las sabanas y una gran sonrisa en nuestros labios. Estaba tan feliz.

– ¡Alice! ¡Mi ropa! –gritó Edward.

Miré el reloj, las siete de la mañana ¡del sábado!

– ¡Vete al demonio Edward Cullen! ¡No te la voy a dar! –Chilló Alice– ¡AH! ¡MAMI!

Me desperecé y me vestí con toda parsimonia mientras mi marido me miraba divertido. No pude evitar hacerle un gesto con la mano y él solo se carcajeo, sabía que era en broma.

Al salir vi que Edward bajaba las escaleras con Alice en el hombro, mientras está le golpeaba con los puños y las piernas.

– ¡Edward! –lo llamé.

El chico dio un respingó y peló un escalón. Me llevé las manos a la boca esperando los golpes. No sé como hizo Edward pero Alice quedó parada en el escalón mientras él caía dos escalones más.

– ¡Edward! –lo llamé ahora angustiada mientras bajaba la escalera hasta llegar a él.

–Estoy bien, estoy bien –dijo Edward poniendo sus manos frente a mí para que me esperara– Alice, mi ropa.

Alice se había quedado donde Edward la había dejado, de pronto se largó a llorar como una niña pequeña. En eso llegaron Emmett y Carlisle, el primero se acercó a su hermana y comenzó a consolarla mientras que mi esposo bajaba hasta nosotros.

–Edward ¿te duele algo? –comenzó a preguntar.

–No, estoy bien, ¡Ah ya! que fastidio –se quejó molesto.

Se levantó y subió las escaleras para irse a su habitación.

–Hijo… ¿en serio no te duele algo? –le preguntó Carlisle medio sarcástico.

–No, estoy bien – le respondió Edward.

–Edward, soy doctor, a mi no me engañas, te duele el pie –dijo Carlisle.

Edward solo seguí subiendo las escaleras en silencio y una vez en el pasillo pude ver como cojeaba. Carlisle suspiro con cansancio y fue por su maletín.

Me acerqué a Alice y Emmett, ella se me tiró encima de inmediato.

–Mami, lo siento, no fue mi intención…

–Alice, no hiciste nada amor –dije acariciando sus cabellos– vayan a acostarse, aprovechen el sábado para dormir y descansar.

Ambos se fueron a su habitación mientras yo me iba a la de Edward. Al entrar al cuarto lo encontré acurrucado en su cama con las cobijas encima.

–Mi niñito –dije sonriendo mientras él daba un suave respingo.

–Mamá… –oí su voz amortiguada por las cobijas.

Me senté a su lado, él solo sacó un poco la cabeza.

–Mamá, dile a papá que no es nada –me suplicó.

–Edward, no puedo, es por tu bien y, aparte, ¿no estás muy grandecito para que te pongas así? –dije sonriéndole.

En eso se abrió la puerta dándole paso a Carlisle. Edward volvió a sumergirse entre sus cobijas.

Mi esposo me hizo señas para que no dijera nada mientras comenzaba a quitar las capas de mantas de los pies de Edward, no podía evitar reír por lo bajo. En la última Carlisle agarró los pies de nuestro hijo quien aulló de dolor. Ninguno de los dos lo esperaba y mi marido hizo una mueca quitando las manos rápidamente.

– ¡Duele! –protestó Edward saliendo de entre las cobijas molesto.

Carlisle sólo sonrió y comenzó a examinarlo.

–Tendremos que ir al hospital, no me gusta como se está inflamando, aunque no es grave, trata de no afincarlo.

–Estaba bien hasta hace un minuto, antes de que me lo lastimaras –siguió protestando Edward.

–Deja de protestar y vístete para que tu padre te llevé al hospital –dije sonriendo.

Edward sé levantó malhumorado y medio camino a su baño.

Bajé a preparar el desayuno. Alice entró y me miro con ojitos de cordero a medio degollar.

–Ya Alice, no pasó nada –dije abrazándola.

–Lo siento –se disculpó en un murmullo.

–Alice, no fue tu culpa pequeña –dije– además, no es nada grave.

En eso llegaron Carlisle y Edward quien estaba enfurruñado.

–No tengo hambre –dijo Edward mientras le servía el desayuno.

–Edward, no hagas escenas que no eres un niñito –le regañé sutilmente alborotando su cabello, más de lo que lo tenía– ahora come.

Edward tomó su tenedor con toda la lentitud posible y comenzó a comer. Después de servirle el desayuno a Carlisle limpie la cocina, Emmett y Alice tenían planeado ir a la casa de los Hale a comer.

–Adiós mis amores, regresen pronto –me despedí.

–Adiós cariño –se despidió Carlisle besándome.

Edward protestó por lo bajo algo así como: _"estúpidas escaleras, odio ir al hospital, odios los doctores"_ y luego murmuró: _adiós mamá, me voy al infierno_.

Creo que en el colegio le dieron clases de teatro dramático, me reí por eso.

– El que ríe sólo de sus picardías se acuerda –dijo Carlisle sonriendo y con una ceja alzada.

Me ruboricé al instante, recordando lo de anoche.

– ¡Oh, por dios! Entre ustedes, Emmett y Charlie me dejaran un trauma –dijo Edward indignado– papá terminemos con esta tortura por favor.

Ambos reímos y yo me quedé en el porche viendo como se marchaban.

**Bella P.O.V.**

Solo a él le pasaban estas cosas.

No podía para de reírme cuando Edward se fue de casa, estaba tan pálido.

Entré a la casa y fui a donde estaba papá. Tenía cuentas que cobrar.

–A ver Charlie ¿a que vinieron esas preguntas? Sé que no te cae bien Edward pero no es para que lo mates de la vergüenza –dije poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Charlie me miró un rato y luego sonrió… ¡esperen! ¿Sonrió?

–Lo siento pequeña, es que tenía que asegurarme de que Jacob no decía la verdad –dijo Charlie– ahora Edward me cae mejor.

– ¿Jacob? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esta conversación? –pregunté confundida.

–Pues que… Jacob me dijo… cosas de lo que hacia ese chico en el colegio ese donde estaba –dijo papá serio– y pues pensé que a lo mejor…

–Ok, entendí y no… – ¡dios! No me gustaba hablar de esos temas– tú sabes.

–Está bien, ¿pero de verdad quieres a un chico así, que andaba descarriado por el colegio, que hacia lo que le venía en gana? –me preguntó papá.

–Si papá, porque sé que nunca me haría daño y sobre todo, sé que me ama y yo a él –dije sonriendo– además, no le creas a Jacob, él sólo quiere las acciones del colegio de los cuales Edward es propietario.

–Entiendo –dijo papá– sé que no hace falta que te lo diga pero tienes mi permiso para que salgas con Edward y, no prometo nada, no me interpondré a casi nada, pero con eso no estoy diciendo que puedes ir corriendo a las vegas a casarte.

– ¡Papá!

– ¿Qué? Sólo estoy dando mis puntos –dijo mi padre inocentemente.

Sonreí irónica, papá no cambiaría nunca.

Como ya era tarde me fui a asear y ponerme mi pijama para ir a acostarme. Al acostarme mi celular comenzó a sonar y el muy odioso estaba lo más lejos posible (dentro de mi habitación) de mi cama.

Insultando a quien quiera que sea que me estuviera llamando. Ni siquiera vi la pantalla.

–Desgraciado o desgraciada, ¿no ves la hora que es? ¿Crees que soy vampiro? –dije molesta.

–Lo siento, de verdad no vi la hora y nunca se me pasó por la mente eso de que seas vampira –dijo Edward riendo– pero si en dado caso lo eres no me importaría que vieras a medianoche y bebieras mi sangre.

– ¡Edward! –dije y enseguida me sonrojé.

– ¿Qué hubieras hecho si era un profesor?

–Pues… yo… este… _no sé_ –dije esto último lo dije muy bajo.

–Eres tan especial Isabella Swan que no sé como viví todos estos años sin ti –dijo, me imaginé una de sus sonrisas mas tiernas mientras me metía entre mis cobijas.

–Edward ¿puedes tararearme para dormir? –le pregunté.

–Siempre que quieras y si mi familia no estuviera durmiendo te la tocara en el piano.

–Sólo quiero oír tu voz.

Comenzó a tararear mientras yo iba cerrando los parpados gradualmente. Lo último que oí de esa hermosa y aterciopelada voz fue: buenas noches amor, descansa, te amo.

**HOLA!**

**¡ay! ¡lo siento! siento no poder podido actualizar. como dije en el otro fic: culpen a la universidad y el horario que tengo.**

**pues... ¿que tal el capitulo? yo me reí escribiendolo, pobre edward. pues ya ven porque charlie estaba así con edward, tenia sus razones (por culpa de jacob).**

**quiero agradecer a una chica, Ana, espero que no hayas estado revisando todo este tiempo. tambien te quiero decir que es bueno tener cuenta en fanfic aunque no vayas a subir nada porque puedes tener tus historias favoritas alli y si tampoco se te olvidan cuales estas leyendo (a mi me pasa). no me molesta para nada que me escribas, todo lo contrario. no te dejaron porque hay quienes tienen la opcion de mensajes anonimos desactivadas. si quieres en mi perfil esta como contactarme si quieres :)**

**ahora si, muchisimas gracias a: whit cullen, mayce cullen, yolabertay, nekbhet, lexa0619, strangeeers, lisbet777, lani'sworld, lau aliice cullen m (que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, de verdad me emociona mucho que te haya encantado y que digas que escribo bien).**

**de verdad lamento no haber actualizado antes. oigan no se a quien le guste (y a quien no) pero estoy esperan con ancias el estreno de harry potter, ya la quiero ver y espero que no se omitan tantas cosas como en las otras pelis (a mi me parecio eso, por eso no me gusta la 4ta peli, solo me gusta porque salen rob y daniel se ve lindo en esa peli (: )**

**las dejo de molestar con toda esta palabreria, cuidense, las quiero, dejen reviews. adios.**

**jnnfrmrz**


	41. Chapter 41

**Bella P.O.V.**

Cuando desperté, miré por la ventana y me di cuenta de que hacia un raro, pero radiante, día soleado. El aire puro entró por la ventana y me dio de lleno en la cara. Estaba tan contenta y recordar lo de la noche anterior, me hizo reír como tonta.

Cuando bajé a la cocina, mamá y papá estaban allí desayunando, les di un beso en la mejilla a ambos y fue por un cuenco para la leche y el cereal.

–Estamos muy alegres hoy –dijo mamá risueña.

– ¿Y cómo no estarlo cuando tu novio te arrulla hasta quedarte dormida? –dije soñadora, papá me miro impresionado y con los ojos muy abiertos– por celular, papá.

–No he dicho nada –exclamó papá alzando las manos dándose por inocente.

–Bella, debemos limpiar la casa, está hecha un desastre –dijo mamá– falta muy poco para la navidad y tu abuela avisó que vendría.

– ¡Genial, viene mi suegra! –murmuró papá sarcástico.

–Creo que en el caso de Edward ahora será el suegro –dije mirando a papá.

–Si, gracias por recordarlo amor –dijo papá, ¡hasta que al fin le dio vergüenza!

–Me imagino que se quedará en mi habitación –afirmé, _obvio Isabella ¿acaso hay otra habitación?_

–Sí –dijo mamá– así que debes ordenarlo.

–Eso está arreglado –dije sonriendo– ¿y cuando viene?

–Mañana por la tarde.

–Bien, entonces, a trabajar –dije todavía sonriendo.

Después de desayunar papá se fue a trabajar, mientras que mamá y yo comenzamos con el trabajo. Aprovechamos el sol para sacar los sofás. Limpiamos las ventanas, pintamos unas paredes que estaban sucias, cambiamos la ropa de cama, limpiamos los baños, el piso, hasta podamos los arbustos que adornaban el exterior de la casa.

Al final terminamos exhaustas y, por mi parte, sin ánimos cocinar, por suerte a mamá se le ocurrió llamar por una pizza.

–Bella ¿llamaste a Edward hoy? –preguntó mamá después de que le entregaran la pizza.

–No y es raro que el no lo haya hecho –dije pensativa.

Mamá comenzó a reír de pronto, yo le miré extrañada ¿Qué le pasa a mi madre? ¿Se volvió loca?

–Charlie se pasó –dijo riendo aún– Edward estaba tan pálido…

–Ya mamá, supéralo –dije pero no pude evitar reírme también.

–Sí, pero es que es muy chistoso –dijo mamá– ya pues, comamos y luego llamas a Edward para saber cómo está.

–Dale –exclamé sonriendo mientras tomaba un trozo de pizza y estiraba el queso para llevarla a mi boca.

Comimos toda la pizza, que era enorme, creo que de verdad teníamos hambre y luego me fui a llamar a Edward pero este no me respondió. Extrañada lo llamé otra vez y nada, seguía sin contestar su celular.

–No me responde –le dije a mi madre, ella solo se encogió de hombros– mejor voy a darme una vuelta por allá.

–Bella, es tarde y puedes llamarlo al teléfono de su casa –dijo mamá.

–Si… está bien.

Me fui a mi habitación para acomodar todo antes de irme a bañar. Mientras subía las escaleras marqué el número de la casa Cullen. Esme fue quien me respondió.

– _¿Aló?_

–Buenas tardes Esme, soy Bella –saludé– ¿está Edward?

–_Hola Bella, sí, si está pero no sé si quiera hablar_ –dijo Esme con un toque divertido en la voz.

– ¿Y que tiene?

– _Es mejor que te diga él_ –dijo Esme– _ya te lo comunico._

– Gracias– esperé un momento.

–_Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás?_ –saludó Edward.

–Hola, bien ¿y tú?

–_Mal…_ –se quejó– _esta mañana, mientras trataba de recuperar mi ropa, me lleve a Alice en el hombro para bañarla con la manguera y en las escaleras tropecé. Ahora ando con una férula en el pie. Odio estar así._

–Pero no fue nada grave ¿verdad? –le pregunté preocupada.

–_No_ –juro que se oyó como un niño pequeño– _eso es lo malo de tener un padre doctor, por una tontería te ponen un estúpido yeso._

–Ya, deja de quejarte que no te va a servir ni para mejorar ni para empeorar –le dije.

– _¡Ah! ¡Quiero manejar!_ –Siguió quejándose– _¡quiero salir de aquí! ¡Quiero ir al prado! ¡A donde sea!_

–Edward, ¿soy novia de un chico de 17 o de 5 años? – Le pregunté– porque sinceramente suenas como un niño de 5.

–_Muy graciosa –_respondió sarcástico.

–Mañana te voy a visitar –le dije– y oye ¿le pasa algo a tu celular?

–_No, es sólo que se me quedó en la sala. El pobre sonó y sonó y nadie puedo traérmelo, apuesto a que Alice lo enterró bajo un montón de cojines._

–Edward, amor, ¿de verdad te sientes bien? Pareciera que estuvieras delirando, estás diciendo tantas tonterías –dije riendo.

–_Si, me siento bien. Bella te ríes de mi desgracias ¡mamá se que estas escuchando! Ambas son malas_ –dijo Edward.

–Entiendo porque a Renée le gusta tanto espiar sus llamadas, son tan divertidos –dijo Esme.

Otra vez…

Colgué sin despedirme, era obvio que pasaría, tanto a Esme como a Renée parecía que les gustaba hacer bromitas pesada.

Negando con la cabeza fui a darme una ducha, luego me vestí, cepillé tanto mis dientes como mi cabello. Cuando ya estuve lista me metí a mi cama y con sólo cerrar los ojos me quedé dormida.

Me desperté con una cálida mano acariciando mis mejillas ¡que rico!, eran tersas, suaves, dedos largos y delgados…

Abrí los ojos de golpe y allí estaba Edward sonriéndome tiernamente. Se acomodó un poco para después darme un tierno beso en los labios.

–Edward, acabo de despertar… ¡espera! ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunté sorprendida.

–Mamá me trajo… y me ayudó a subir las escaleras –respondió sonriendo.

Me incliné un poco sobre la cama y al mirar el suelo vi la férula que Edward llevaba en el pie, era azul.

–Cuanto lo siento –dije dándole un beso en la mejilla– creo que te vengaré.

–No hace falta, Alice y mamá están cumpliendo su condena –dijo divertido, ladeé la cabeza confundida– tropecé porque mamá me asustó.

–Ah… ¿y cómo te están cumpliendo?

–Mamá esta como mi enfermera, chofer, sirvienta, y más. Alice no puede ir de compras por un mes y no se puede meter más nunca con mi guardarropa –dijo Edward muy orgulloso.

Negué con la cabeza divertida. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño.

Cuando salí me encontré con que Edward ya no estaba allí, aproveche para cambiarme de ropa y luego bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con mis padres, Esme y Edward charlando amenamente.

–Papá, nada de preguntas indecorosas ¿eh? –dije desde el umbral.

Las reacciones estuvieron a la par, Edward y papá se sonrojaron mientras que Esme y mamá rieron por lo bajo.

–Bella, no me lo recuerdes, por favor –dijo Edward.

–Si, hija, Edward tiene razón, hay que dejar el pasado atrás –dijo papá.

Ambos tenían la misma expresión de torturados.

Mientras desayunaba, Edward y Esme se disculparon porque debían irse a casa. Se fueron en taxi ya que Edward decidió dejarme el volvo para que pudiera buscar a mi abuela y para que fuera a su casa, obvio.

Pude darme cuenta de que Edward estaba frustrado por tener el pie enyesado. A él le gustaba caminar rápido, claro que con esas piernas tan largas quien no caminaría así, y conducir rápido también y estar así lo agobiaba, aparte que las muletas molestan mucho.

–Mamá, voy a la casa de los Cullen –le dije desde la puerta de la entrada.

–Bella debes ir a buscar a tu abuela –dijo mamá.

–Cierto… oye ¿y si llevo a Edward? –dije sonriendo.

– ¿Quieres que mi madre les haga un extenso interrogatorio?

–No… buen punto, mejor voy sola.

–Pues apresúrate, llega en una hora.

Me despedí de mi madre y me fui en el flamante volvo plateado de mi novio, con razón le encantaba, no había nada que sonara y apenas se sentía contra el asfalto, además tenía agarre contra la carretera mojada. Ya lo había manejado unas veces antes pero fue en el mismo pueblo.

Una motocicleta me pasó, era Jacob. No le di importancia hasta que lo vi en medio de mi canal. Frené y el auto ni chirrió ¡dios cada vez me gustaba conducir más este auto! Al bajarme pude ver la cara de sorpresa que tenia Jacob, él esperaba a Edward, no a mí.

–Jacob, ¿podrías quitarte? Debo ir a buscar a mi abuela al aeropuerto –dije lo más fría que pude.

– ¿Y tu novio? ¿Ya se aburrió de ti que no puede ayudarte a buscar a tu abuela?

–Ya quisieras, pero no. Tiene… una complicación y me dio su auto para que me pudiera movilizar –dije orgullosa.

Jacob me miró de manera extraña.

– ¿Qué le pasó a Cullen?

–Ni te importa ni debería interesarte, ahora, quítate del medio si no quieres que aplaste tu moto –dije molesta– a Edward no le importara que su auto tenga un par de rayones y tal vez el radiador roto, a él le encantara saber que fue por ti.

–Veo que no conoces a Edward, él es muy… tonto como para disfrutar esas cosas –dijo Jacob con una mirada de suficiencia– tu novio es tan tonto que me hace daño y luego cubre mis gastos.

– ¿Y no crees que así es como deberías ser tú? He allí la diferencia entre él y tú, Edward si reconoce sus errores y actúa como una persona adulta –_excepto cuando tiene que ver algo con los médicos_, pensé haciendo una mueca mental– tú, en cambio, actúas como un niño berrinchudo y crees que todo lo que haces está bien. Ahora, quítate del medio o arrollo tu moto.

–Veo que Cullen ha sido una mala influencia para ti, Bella –dijo serio.

–Jacob, todos cambiamos y depende del punto de vista que lo veas te parecerá para bien o para mal –dije seria– ahora quítate o te dejo sin moto.

–Pues no lo haré.

No dije mas nada y entré al auto, encendí el motor y aceleré en neutro. No se quitaba. Lo siento mucho por tu auto Edward.

Avancé y al ver que no era en broma lo que le decía quitó su moto justo a tiempo. Oprimí la bocina al pasar junto a él y me alejé lo más rápido que pude. Vi como me seguía pero siempre a cierta distancia.

Llegué al aeropuerto y después de estacionarme y ponerle todos los dispositivos de seguridad que pude (y tenía muchos, Edward de verdad quería su auto) salí en busca de mi abuela. Jacob apareció a mi lado pero no dijo nada. Yo lo ignoré.

Al encontrarme con mi abuela está me miró reprobatoriamente, ya me esperaba un regaño.

–Isabella Marie, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –Me exigió, luego miró a Jacob– no me gusta tu novio.

Me dejo sorprendida, boquiabierta.

–No… no abuela, no es mi novio –dije todavía asombrada– es un odioso conocido que se me pegó como un chicle.

– ¿Cómo está señora? Tal vez no me recuerde, soy Jacob –saludó Jacob con una sonrisa.

–Ah sí, Jacob, igual no me gustas –dijo mi abuela luego me miró– repito ¿Por qué tardaste?

–Por su culpa abuela, lo siento –dije.

–Vayamos a casa, pues, estoy cansada –dijo– y se me olvidaba…

Me sonrió y luego me abrazó con mucha ternura. Mi abuela era así, muy directa en todo pero también muy cariñosa.

–Abuela, ignora a la cola que tenemos –dije refiriéndome a Jacob– ¿te importa si vamos a la casa de mi novio, antes de la casa?

–No, no me molesta –dijo mi abuela– ¿y eso porque?

–Para presentártelo –dije sonriendo.

–Ya no me está gustando tu novio, ¿debo ir yo a conocerlo?

–Ahorita te digo el porqué, abuela.

– ¿Por qué Isabella? ¿Acaso es delincuente? No me está gustando mucho tu novio.

Jacob comenzó a reírse detrás de nosotras. Ya saben porque a papá no le gusta la visita de la abuela, tendía a ser un poco… demandante, pero me gusta así.

No sé en qué momento Jacob desapareció y tampoco entendí porque había ido conmigo.

En el camino de regreso le conté a mi abuela el porqué Edward no podía ir a la casa y que me prestó el auto para que pudiera ir a visitarlo y a hacer cualquier diligencia que tuviera.

Mi abuela solo asintió como pensando sobre lo que le dije y en todo el camino la pasamos hablan sobre lo que se nos ocurría. Por mi parte casi todo era Edward.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen me bajé del auto y ayudé a mi abuela a salir. Nos dirigimos a la puerta y entramos sin llamar, ya me había acostumbrado. Mi abuela me miro feo.

–Buenas tardes –saludé al aire.

–Estamos en la sala, Bella –oí a Esme divertida.

Cuando entramos estaban todos allí Alice y Emmett estaban tratando de no reírse y Esme y Carlisle los veían divertidos.

–Hola… este… les presentó a mi abuela Marie. Abuelita ellos son Esme, Carlisle, Emmett y Alice. Los padres y hermanos de Edward, mi novio –dije señalando a cada.

–Mucho gusto señora, bienvenida a nuestra casa –saludó Esme con una tierna sonrisa– soy Esme Cullen.

–El gusto es mío y muchas gracias. Como le dijo mi nieta soy Marie Gilbert –se presentó mi abuela.

Mientras todos se presentaban yo me escurrí a la cocina donde encontré a Edward sentado a la mesa de espaldas a la entrada. Caminé con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

–Hola amor –le susurré al oído.

Edward dio un brinco y comenzó a toser. Le tendí un vaso de agua que había frente a su plato.

–No vuelvas a hacer eso –dijo medio tosiendo todavía, yo le sonreí.

–Lo siento amor –dije sonriendo.

– ¿Y eso? Tratándome ahora de amor. Me gusta pero… no sé –dijo mientras me sonreía.

–Es que la los enfermitos hay que tratarlos con cariño –reí mientras lo abrazaba.

–Enfermito –escupió con molestia– no me lo recuerdes que he estado dando brincos por toda la casa o con esas dos estúpidas muletas.

–Pobrecito –dije sonriendo– ¿y cuanto tiempo lo tendrás?

–Un mes entero, es un esguince –dijo mal humorado– eso no es nada.

– ¿No es nada? –le dije asombrada.

–Si –dijo encogiéndose de hombros– me molesta un poco pero no me duele. Papá dice que eso es porque al parecer después de tener una racha de accidentes en New York me he insensibilizado al dolor. Creo que dijo algo así. Pero según las radiografías tengo una pequeña fisura en el tobillo y una torcedura. Esa máquina debe estar defectuosa.

Era divertido ver a Edward así se notaba que estaba fastidiado.

– ¿Y si es como dice Carlisle que te insensibilizaste y por eso no te duele? Además, no creo que esa máquina este mala ¡ay Edward! –Dije con fastidio por sus tontas suposiciones– termina de comer ¿quieres? Te quiero presentar a alguien.

Alzó una ceja extrañado. Siguió comiendo mientras hablábamos de cualquier tontería.

–Y… ¿Por qué estas comiendo a esta hora?

–Estaba dormido y cuando me desperté mamá me hizo la comida.

–Cuando llegué se veían divertidos por algo.

– ¡Ah sí! Se reían de mí porque no conseguía como bajar las escaleras con las endemoniadas muletas –dijo mientras trataba de levantarse de la silla para llevar el plato al fregadero.

–Dame –le dije quitándole el plato y de una vez lo lavé.

Edward parecía querer matarme con la mirada yo solo reí y caminé junto a él. Cuando llegamos a la sala mi abuela estaba frente a los Cullen sentada en uno de los sillones hablando muy amenamente.

– ¡Marie! –exclamó Edward sorprendido.

Mi abuela lo miró y sonrió.

–Vaya jovencito ¿es que no te podré ver yo un día sin un yeso?

Todos los miramos sorprendidos mientras Edward sonreía. Ok… ¿Qué pasa aquí?

**¡Hola!**

**Pues he aquí el nuevo capítulo, ¡qué lejos estamos del inicio! ¡Capitulo 41!**

**Y yo le pregunto a mi cabecita ¿es que no piensas terminarlo?**

**La verdad es que este es mi fic favorito y terminarlo me da mucha tristeza, pero debe terminar. **

**Y llegó la abuela de Bella, y Edward la conoce. ¿Y qué tal Jacob? Este chico se quiere ganar un viaje sin retorno a la constelación Andrómeda. Algo le va a pasar, aun no sé que es pero algo le va a pasar.**

**Por lo pronto pues a esperar las fiestas tanto aquí en el fic como en la realidad.**

**Muchísimas gracias a: I Want To Be Your Obssesion****, lani'sworld, Strangeeers, whit cullen, msteppa, lexa0619, Lau Aliice Cullen M. **

**Pues ya vi Harry Potter, me gusto mucho la película. Uff! **

**Por strangeeers comencé a pensar en un outtake de cómo se conocieron Esme y Carlisle o algo así (se me acaba de ocurrir), algo divertido. Se aceptan sugerencias. **

**Eso sí tienen que dejarme muchos reviews.**

**No sé si podre actualizar antes del fin de año. No tendré internet para entonces así que por si acaso. Felices fiestas que la pasen bien, que coman mucho, yo por lo menos pienso comer bastante pan de jamón (demasiado rico) y que el año que vienen sea prospero y productivo para todos ustedes :)**

**Sin más que decir, las dejo, cuídense, nos leemos (espero que pronto) recuerden dejar reviews.**

**jnnfrmrz**


	42. Chapter 42

**Edward P.O.V.**

A esa anciana la conocía del colegio, era una socia minoritaria y en unas cuantas ocasiones había ido al colegio, es más, era gran "amiga" de mi abuelo.

Lo que decía era cierto en las veces que nos habíamos visto siempre tenía una férula. Era una anciana divertida porque era muy directa en todo y en varias ocasiones me dijo que debía conocer a su nieta. ¡Pues vaya nieta!

Avancé con ayuda de las estúpidas muletas y le tendí una mano la cual estrechó.

–Yo que quería presentarlos a ti y a mi nieta –dijo Marie sonriendo– Isabella si me gusta tu novio, hubieras dicho que era Edward Cullen y gustosa hubiera venido.

–Ok, ahora… ¿los pueden explicar que sucede aquí? –preguntó papá.

–Pues, la señora Marie es socia minoritaria del colegio, fueron 20% de las acciones que vendieron, la señora aquí presente tiene 2% de esas acciones, mi abuelo y yo tenemos 10 cada uno –dije sentándome al lado de mi madre– nunca entendí eso.

–Yo tengo 15 años en esto y tampoco lo he entendido. Creo que ni Carter –dijo Marie muy segura.

– ¿Conoce a mi padre? –preguntó mamá sorprendida. Papá fue a la cocina.

–Oh, claro que sí conozco a Carter desde que compré esas acciones –dijo Marie– el habla mucho de usted y más desde unos pocos meses para acá.

Mamá se sonrojó. Alice, Bella y Emmett estaba como en shock. Abracé a Bella que se había sentado a mi lado y le di un beso en la mejilla.

–El mundo es un lugar pequeño ¿eh amor? –le dije.

–Y que lo digas –dijo mirando a su abuela con expresión ausente.

Cuando llegó papá con una bandeja con tazas la conversación cambio de rumbo, mamá le preguntó a Marie por sus oficios, sus gustos y al poco rato ya parecían amigas muy cercanas. La verdad es que la abuela de Bella es agradable pero a veces era muy directa en lo que decía.

Pasamos la tarde charlando y Marie prometió convencer a su hija para que la cena la hicieran aquí. Mejor para mí, tendría a Bella cerca así como en año nuevo…

– ¡Mierda!

– ¡Edward! –me regañó mamá.

No le pare.

– ¿Qué paso? –preguntó Bella confundida, ante mi indignación.

–Que voy a tener que ir a New York con este estúpido yeso –dije molesto.

Todos me miraron para luego comenzar a reír ¡qué odiosos! Rodé los ojos y esperé a que se calmaran.

Después de que Bella y su abuela se fueran Alice y Emmett salieron a la casa de los Hale que estaban adornando la casa para la llegada de los padres de los chicos.

Mientras pasaba los canales completamente aburrido papá se sentó a mi lado.

–Edward ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

–Mientras no implique caminar, correr, nadar o alguna actividad que requiera usar los pies… creo que sí –dije mirando el televisor.

–Pídele a tu madre que se quede contigo, le había prometido una cena solo nosotros pero necesito ir a buscar su regalo que me dijeron en la tienda que llegaría hoy pero tengo que irlo a buscar hoy mismo –dijo papá– pero no quiero que sospeche nada.

– ¿No te parece exagerado todo esto?

– ¿No has visto a tu madre cuando la come la curiosidad? ¿Y sobre todo cuando se trata de algo que yo le pienso dar?

–Pues la verdad es que no… –dije pensativo– quiero algo a cambio.

– ¿Piensas extorsionar a tu padre? –dijo sorprendido.

–Estoy en extremo aburrido, necesito hacer algo –dije con "inocencia".

– ¿Qué quieres?

Después de mucho pensarlo no encontré que pedirle así que le dije que quedaría pendiente.

Estaba acostado en el sofá cuando escuche unos tacones repiquetear por las escaleras, me alcé y apoyándome en los codos para ver a mamá bajando ya arreglada, se miró en el espejo mientras se colocaba los zarcillos. Se veía muy bonita con el vestido de satén morado, las prendas de oro y su cabello castaño (estoy casi seguro que mi madre se lo teñía no podía ser que con su edad lo tuviera tan castaño. No es que mi madre sea vieja pero tampoco es una jovencita) caía como una cascada sobre su espalda y era adornado por un elegante broche.

_Lo siento mucho, mamá, pero papá me lo pidió._

– ¿Vas a salir? –dije poniendo cara incredulidad.

–Sí, tu padre me va a llevar a cenar –dijo mientras seguía viéndose en el espejo.

– ¿Y qué? ¿Me van a dejar solo? –Pregunté con fingida incredulidad– ¿así? ¿Con un yeso en el pie y sin poder siquiera ir a mi habitación sin un intento de homicidio?

–Edward, por favor… tengo tiempo que no salgo con tu padre –dijo mamá con un puchero muy parecido al de Alice.

–Está bien, anda, pero será tu culpa si en el periódico de mañana sale "chico encontrado muerto por tratar de subir escaleras mientras sus padres cenaban en lujoso restaurante" –estaba jugando sucio pero se las cobraría con creces a mi padre.

Mamá me miró un rato, en sus ojos veía el "me quedo, me voy, me quedo, me voy"

–Le diré a Carlisle que lo dejemos para otro día –exclamó derrotada.

Subió las escaleras con pisadas desganadas. Más le vale a mi padre que su regalo sea insuperable.

Me dejé caer en el sofá y me quedé mirando el techo. Los regalos… la verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de que podría obsequiar.

Agarré la laptop que estaba en la mesa de café y me metí en eBay. Alice era fácil, un par de zapatos de algún diseñador famoso. Emmett, una billetera, la de él estaba hecha añicos. A mamá le conseguí unos pendientes que según recordaba combinaban con el brazalete que le regalé en una ocasión. Papá y el abuelo eran los más difíciles de regalar ¿Qué podía obsequiarles? Lo tenían todo.

–Los libros son la gran afición de los dos –dijo mamá detrás de mí– a tu padre uno de medicina a tu abuelo uno de historia o mitos.

–Gracias –le sonreí.

–Por nada –dijo dándome un beso en la frente– ¿quieres que te prepare algo de comer?

–Sí, por favor. Nada en especial y gracias mamá, por quedarte conmigo, te lo recompensaré.

–No tienes porque hacerlo –dijo con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

Busqué los libros sobre lo que me dijo mamá y una vez que me decidí por cuales, los compré, me llegarían dentro de dos días para la víspera de navidad.

Ahora Bella ¿Qué le regalaba?

¡No podía creerlo! Estaba en blanco con el regalo para mi novia.

Conseguí hasta el regalo de Charlie pero no el de mi novia. ¡Qué genial soy! (nótese el sarcasmo).

A Renée le regalaría una pulsera de oro, a Marie una cartera (a esa anciana le encantaban las carteras) y a Charlie una caña de pescar con su respectivo equipamiento (Bella me había dicho que le gustaba ir de pesca los fines de semana), le tenía hasta un regalo a Jacob (un sobre de veneno), mentira.

–Edward, hijo, ¿has visto a tu padre? –me preguntó mamá que entraba a la sala con dos cuencos de alguna sopa.

–Eh… no. Oye huele delicioso ¿de qué es? –pregunté curioso y para evadir el tema.

–De puerros –dijo sentándose a mi lado y poniendo la bandeja en la mesita.

Coloqué la laptop debajo del sofá por si acaso alguien no la veía y la pisaba y me acomodé para comer.

– ¿Conseguiste todos los regalos? –me preguntó.

–No…, me faltó él de Bella y no sé que regalarle. Cualquier cosa me parece insignificante para ella.

–Aunque sea insignificante si se lo regalas con todo el cariño que le tienes se volverá el obsequio más preciado para ella, además según recuerdo bastantes veces te ha dicho que no le gustan regalos ostentosos y caros –dijo mamá antes de darle un sorbo a su sopa.

–Si… ¡ah! ¡Qué difícil es regalarle algo a Bella! –exclamé alzando los brazos.

Mala idea, la sopa (menos mal ya estaba tibia) me cayó encima mojando mi ropa, los cabellos, el sofá…

– ¡Edward!

–Ya mamá no es nada –le dije– ya estaba tibia la sopa.

–Sólo a ti te pasan estas cosas –rió mamá– te enyesan un pie por estar peleando con Alice por tu ropa, Charlie te hace pasar la mayor vergüenza de tu vida…

–Entendí mamá, el blanco de las bromas –dije mientras tomaba un pañuelo que me tendía para limpiarme un poco.

Mamá me ayudó a subir, creo que cuando con hicieron la casa no pensaron en que sus habitantes podían tener accidentes y andar en muletas. Después de asearme me acosté en mi cama junto a mamá quien comenzó a besar mis mejillas.

– ¡Mamá! –repliqué.

–Nada de mamá, ¿Quién te manda a hacer que me quede aquí en vez de una cena con tu padre? –_si supieras…_

–Tienes razón… ¿Quién me manda? –el sarcasmo es el mejor aliado siempre.

Nos quedamos un rato allí sin hacer nada, en silencio y aburridos.

–Mamá ¿te tiñes el cabello? –pregunté sin pensar.

–Edward Anthony Cullen ¿me estas llamando vieja? –inquirió mi madre.

–No… sólo lo digo por curiosidad.

–Me estas llamando vieja, que me tiño el cabello para ocultar las canas –dijo ofendida.

–Que no mamá, y que sé yo si lo tienes rubio y no te gusta y por eso te lo tiñes de café, caramelo, de lo que sea tu cabello –dije y es aquí donde uno debe ser precavido y cambiar de tema– mamá ¿Qué puedo regalarle a Bella?

–Paciencia, para que pueda soportarte –dijo mamá frustrada, me mordí la lengua para no reírme.

–Eso ya lo tiene.

–Creo que puede ser lo que sea mientras lo hagas de corazón, aunque no le regales un auto, Renée y Charlie le van a arreglar la pick up de finales de los cincuenta –dijo mamá.

–Necesito llamar a Renée ¿Qué están locos? ¿Regalar la reparación de ese trasto? –Dije sentándome en la cama, ya comenzaba a maquinar un plan…– mamá, el teléfono, por favor.

–Edward no soy tu secretaria –me reprendió mamá.

–Dije por favor, por favor mamá tráeme el teléfono.

Mamá rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación en busca del teléfono. Cuando regresó marqué el número de la casa de mi novia y esperé.

–_Familia Swan ¿Quién habla?_

–Buenas noches Renée, habla Edward ¿Cómo está?

– _¡Edward! Muy bien ¿y tú?_

–Bien… si quitamos el yeso, claro ¿está ocupada?

–_No… ¿sucede algo, querido?_

–Pues verá, mi madre me dijo que pensaban regalarle la reparación de la camioneta a Bella.

–_Sí, así es._

–Pero que es un auto usado y muy viejo, Renée ¿puedo entrar en ese regalo y así le regalamos un auto nuevo? –Mamá abrió mucho los ojos y yo le sonreí con suficiencia– es más, mamá está de acuerdo para que todos colaboremos.

–_Mmm… no sé…_

–Por favor Renée, no lo vea como que estoy… estamos entrometiéndonos en su regalo, véalo como un regalo para ella solo que, en vez de darle un montón de cosas que tal vez terminen bajo su cama, le daremos algo que le va a servir por muchísimo tiempo –dije para convencerla.

–_Bella tiene razón, gastas el dinero como si fueran caramelos_ –dijo Renée con una pequeña risa– _está bien, le diré a mamá para ver si quiere entrar en el obsequio ¿y qué auto le tienes planeado?_

–Un hermoso volvo más nuevo que el mío –dije sonriendo, mamá estaba como en shock.

–_Edward…_

–Aunque no lo crea, no saldrá costoso, mi abuelo tiene un contacto que se los puede conseguir a precio de empleado y rápido –dije sonriendo.

–_Oh, bueno… entonces hablaré con Charlie y mamá_ –dijo Renée, estaba perpleja– _de verdad la quieres mucho._

–Más de lo que imagina y quiero que tenga todo lo que quiera y lo que necesita –dije sonriendo.

_Yy no tienes ni idea que regalarle._

–N… sí –dije un poco apenado, mamá comenzó a reír.

–_Está bien, me convenciste_ –rió Renée– _Edward… ¿estás con Esme?_

–Eh… sí, está aquí, ya se la paso –le entregué el teléfono a mi madre y ella salió de la habitación.

Y otra vez me quedé yo solo, aburrido. La vida con un yeso es un asco.

Cuando papá llegó mamá salió a saludarlo y le preguntó a donde había ido y otro montón de cosas de las cuales no pude oír mucho. Los chicos también llegaron diciendo que estaban cansados y que habían trabajado mucho.

Estaba por dormirme cuando papá entró a mi habitación y encendió la luz. ¡Doctor tenía que ser!

– ¿Edward? ¿Estás dormido?

–No papá, me estoy preparando para cuando hagan mi funeral –dije con un evidente sarcasmo.

– ¿Decidiste el cobro por encubrirme? –preguntó ignorando mi comentario.

–Lleva a mamá de vacaciones a New York –dije– se la pasó toda la tarde quejándose porque la obligue a quedarse, dijo que tenían tiempo que no salían a cenar.

– ¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco?

–Para nada, no tendrás que pagar hospedaje porque esta mi apartamento y apuesto a que mamá estará feliz de estar allá viendo las tiendas, el parque central, el museo, una que otra obra de teatro.

–No pensaba que tus "favores" fueran tan caros.

–Y tú eres un tacaño –repliqué.

– ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué harían en tal caso?

–Ir al colegio y yo no sé algo me inventaré.

Papá suspiró cansado.

–Déjame pensarlo.

–Es que no necesitas pensarlo, es un pago por mis servicios, tienes que hacerlo –dije sonriendo.

Papá rodó los ojos.

–Déjame proponérselo a tu madre, si a ella no le gusta la idea queda anulado.

–Bien –me encogí de hombros y me acomodé en mi cama– buenas noches y por favor apaga la luz al salir.

–Voy a venir quitándole ese yeso antes de tiempo –murmuró para el mismo mientras salía de la habitación.

–Sí por favor, se te agradece –grité.

Una vez que estuvo todo calmado me acomodé una vez más en mi cama, caí dormido y soñando con Bella.

**Bien! pude actualizar!**

**bueno ya saben el motivo por el que conoce a la abuela de Bella. ¿que les pareció lo de Carlisle y Edward? :) y lo de Esme, Edward esta pasado, eso no se le pregunta (lo del tinte) a una mujer pero bueno, Edward es Edward.**

**lo que viene por el momento es la llegada del abuelo y navidad, y dos cosas la primera yo quería que ese capitulo coincidiera con la fecha :'( pero no se pudo y la otra pues que aun no lo he escrito así que no sé lo que se le ocurrirá a mi alocada cabecita.**

**muchas gracias a: ****I Want To Be Your Obssesion, georginiuxa, yolabertay, Strangeeers, lani'sworld, lexa0619, MiiRiiaM Cullen por sus reviews los aprecio muchísimo.**

**¿que tal estuvieron esas navidades? a mi me regalaron el libro de orgullo y prejuicio ¡que emoción! tenia un año buscándolo y no lo encontraba, me daba una rabia :(**

**chicas no puedo escribir mas lo siento mucho tengo que aplicarme mas en los estudios y fanfiction me quita mucho tiempo. ¡es triste! :'(**

**bueno chicas las dejo, cuídense y feliz día de los inocentes, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :D **

**sorry si las asuste :S**


	43. Chapter 43

**a las chicas que cayeron en mi broma del dia de los inocentes. disculpenme y este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes.**

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

Justo cuando pensaba que Edward no podía sorprenderme más ,pues lo hace. Quién diría que entre tantas personas ÉL conocía a mi abuela ¡qué locura!

Estábamos en el aeropuerto esperando a su abuelo que después de que Edward hablara una hora con él para convencerlo ¿para qué? Para que después saliera con que ya estaba en Seattle esperando la avioneta que lo llevaría a Port Angeles que se había retrasado. Esa actitud de niñito me parecía conocida de cierta persona que miraba intensamente.

– ¿Qué? –se quejó Edward cuando notó mi mirada.

– ¿Qué de qué? –una sonrisa comenzó a crearse en mis labios sin poderlo evitar

–Tontita –dijo tomando mi rostro para darme un casto beso en los labios– ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

–En la inmortalidad del cangrejo –seguí sonriendo, este hombre me volvía loca de felicidad

Edward rodó los ojos y me abrazó por los hombros.

Pronto llamaron diciendo que el vuelo de Seattle estaba llegando. Caminamos hasta la puerta de desembarque.

Vimos al señor Masen y comenzamos a hacerle señas. Cuando nos vio se dirigió hacia nosotros y al fijarse en mi novio hizo una mueca.

– ¿Otra vez Edward Cullen? –le reprendió el señor Masen.

–Si, fue un accidente. Tropecé en las escaleras –dijo Edward rascándose la nuca.

Carter rodó los ojos y se fijó en mí.

–Bella, querida, que gusto verte –sonrió tomando mi mano.

–El gusto es mío, qué bueno volver a verlo señor –le respondí– ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?

–Muy bien, estuvo todo tranquilo y me deleité con el concierto de Pachelbel y su Canon en re mayor mientras llegabamos–comentó con satisfacción.

–Pues en el auto escucharas a Debussy y su pour le piano –replicó Edward.

–Es una lástima que te guste la música de ese francés –respondió el señor Masen– en eso saliste a tu abuelo Cullen– Edward rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida mientras Carter reía por lo bajo–Eso siempre le molesta –dijo Carter.

Caminamos hasta el auto y después de abrir las puertas todos entramos. Durante el camino le dije al señor Masen que pusiera su disco y Edward comenzó a protestar porque según él todos estaban en su contra y que odiaba tener ese estúpido yeso. ¡Pobrecito!

El viaje fue entretenido porque el señor Masen nos contaba sobre sus años pasados cuando venía casi todos los fines de semana, vivía en Seattle y a todos les encantaba pasar sus días de esparcimiento en el pueblo más lluvioso de los EEUU.

–Aún no sé que le veía Clarisse, pero le encantaba. Cuando tenía un tiempo libre venia y Robert siempre la acompañaba –dijo Carter con una sonrisa– ellos eran muy unidos, tenían la misma forma de pensar. Esme, Esme es una persona especial que donde este está feliz.

–Mamá nunca le ve contras a nada y se preocupa por todo –dijo Edward enfurruñado desde el asiento trasero.

–Si… –sonrió el señor Masen– un día Robert y Clarisse se vinieron en la noche, había llovido muy fuerte y el rio se llevó el puente, el auto cayó al agua. Consiguieron a Clarisse 5 kilómetros rio abajo pero a Robert no. Su tumba está vacía, es sólo un atrezo.

–Lo siento mucho señor Masen –le dije con sinceridad– debió ser terrible para su familia.

–Sí, los chicos estaban muy pequeños cuando eso ocurrió y creo que Alice no había nacido. Quien mas sufrió fue Esme porque su hermano la consentía a montones, hasta marido le dio –todos reímos quedamente– y era como la mano derecha de Clarisse, siempre estaba a su lado. Y para mí fue perder a mi esposa con quien disfrute cada minuto y quien me llenó de felicidad y también perdí a hijo mayor, el hizo que me salieran las tres cuartas parte de las canas que tengo ahora– alguien se sorbió la nariz, extrañada miré por el retrovisor y vi a Edward con semblante triste pero sorprendido como diciendo ¿fui yo? Tuve que reír–Pero bueno, estamos en navidad, es época de felicidad y si hemos de recordar a los seres amados que lamentablemente no están con nosotros debe ser con momentos felices.

–Así es –dije con una sonrisa mientras estacionaba en frente a la casa de los Cullen.

Bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a la casa. Esme nos esperaba en el porche, bajó las escaleras rápidamente para ayudar con las maletas y saludar a su padre. Edward y yo entramos juntos.

Dentro, todos recibieron al señor Masen entre besos y abrazos. Acompañé a Edward hasta la habitación del piano.

Alice se había esmerado con la decoración. Era diferente a la de toda la casa, este era todo entre verde y rojo con luces amarillas, se veía hermoso.

–Me encanta la decoración, Alice en serio se esmeró –dije sonriendo.

–Si… –siguió Edward mientras observaba todo a su alrededor, se había sentado en el banquillo del piano y extendió una mano para tomar la míó mientras miraba la pulsera que me había regalado con todos sus dijes.

–Me la quito solo para bañarme, no quiero que se me dañe –dije mirandolo a los ojos

–Te amo Bella –el me respondió con una sonrisa torcida, esa que yo tanto amaba, y se acomodó en el banquillo, comenzando a tocar mi nana.

Sonaba tan bien como los otros centenares de veces que la había tocado. Luego de esa paso a tocar melodías navideñas. Nuestras sonrisas se hacían más grandes con cada melodía que comenzaba.

De pronto cambió a _claro de luna_ estaba tan concentrada en… Edward que no me di cuenta que los demás habían llegado y ese encanto que tenía el salón se perdió cuando Alice chilló:

– ¡Muérdago!

Edward y yo alzamos la vista y vimos la pequeña ramita sobre nosotros. Eso era tan Alice.

–Ya saben la tradición, así que… ¡Bésense! ¡Bésense! –comenzó a canturrear Alice y todos comenzaron a seguirla.

Demás está decir que me sonrojé a sobremanera. Edward clavó su tierna mirada en mí y lentamente se acercó para besarme. Fue un beso casto pero tierno.

–Bien, ahora que cumplieron con su tradición, Edward toca otra cosa que no sea Debussy, por favor –dijo el señor Masen mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

Edward rodó los ojos y comenzó a tocar el Danubio azul. Ahí mismo Carlisle le pidió a Esme la mano para bailar y Emmett a Alice, ambas parejas comenzaron a bailar al compás de la canción, se veía tan bello todo.

–Señorita, ¿le gustaría bailar con este viejo?

–Yo… yo no bailo –contesté tímidamente.

–Por favor– ¡Dios mío!, ya sé de donde Edward sacó esa mirada.

–Está bien...

Bailar con el señor Masen no fue tan difícil y la sala era lo suficientemente grande para que las parejas bailaran cómodas.

Cuando la música terminó los caballeros hicieron una reverencia y nosotras los seguimos, de tener el disfraz del cumpleaños de Alice me hubiera sentido como en uno de los bailes antiguos.

Luego de eso tuve que irme a casa.

**Edward P.O.V.**

Edward Cullen, eres un idiota, un despistado, un tonto.¡El dije! ¡El bendito dije!

Baje las escaleras tan rápido como el yeso me lo permitía. Desde anoche me reprendí por ser tan tonto.

– ¡MAMÁ! –grité entrando a la cocina.

– ¿Qué sucede Edward? ¿Por qué el grito?

–Tenemos que ir al centro comercial, ¡ahora! –exigí.

Mamá me miró extrañada.

–Tengo que ir a comprar algo –dije– ¡Vamos!

– ¿Piensas andar así por el centro comercial? –señaló directamente a mi pierna.

–No importa, Bella lo vale –dije mientras la alaba por la blusa, aunque con las muletas era un poco incomodo, difícil.

–claro, por Bella… ¿y qué le buscaras?

–Un dije ¿vamos o no? –pregunté serio.

Mamá suspiró y colocó un plato en el mesón.

–Come y luego vamos, aunque no sé como iremos, Bella tiene tu auto.

Okey, no me acordaba de eso.

–Ya vuelvo –dije buscando mi computadora.

–Hijo, la navidad… y Bella te tienen loco –rió mamá.

– ¡Me alegro! –grité.

La laptop estaba en la mesa de café de la sala, me deje caer en el sofá y la encendí. El internet es grandioso, en un momento ya había encontrado un montón de dijes.

–Me gusta el bastón de caramelo con el adorno de muérdago –dijo mamá detrás de mí.

–A mi también –comenté sonriendo.

Después de comprarlo, fui con mi madre a tomar el desayuno.

Mientras comía el abuelo se nos acercó.

–Muy buenos días –saludó– ¿Qué era todo ese escándalo que tenían está mañana?

– Edward, buscándole el regalo a Bella –mamá rodó los ojos.

– ¿No que ibas a regalarle el auto junto a todos nosotros? –cuestionó mi abuelo extrañado.

–Y sigo en pie con ese, es sólo un obsequio que desde hace tiempo le he estado dando –respondí sonriendo, mi abuelo me miro extrañado, otra vez.

–Es una pulsera que le regalo y por cualquier motivo le regala un dije. Edward Cullen eres un cursi de primera –dijo mamá riendo.

–Ya quisieras que papá fuera así –mascullé.

–Me parece escuchar a Esme y Robert peleando –dijo mi abuelo sonriendo– es más, creo que esta discusión la tuvieron cuando Esme le buscaba obsequios a Carlisle. De tal palo tal astilla– mamá se ruborizo enormemente y yo no pude evitar reír.

Al poco tiempo bajaron los demás y después de comer comenzaron a limpiar la casa para la gran noche. El abuelo y yo nos quedamos en la sala viendo como hacían su trabajo. Es lo único bueno de estar convaleciente, no tienes que hacer nada así.

A medio día llegaron todos los regalos y cuando digo todos incluye el volvo C70 para Bella, ese auto es magnífico.

Después de firmar todos los envíos comencé a envolver los regalos. Había comprado hasta el papel de regalo por internet.

Y aquí estábamos todos reunidos esperando a los Hale y los Swan. Esta sería una navidad que no olvidaría y por favor ¿Quién la olvidaría estando con todos sus seres queridos?

–Edward ¿te unes a la partida de _uno_? –me preguntó Alice.

–No –dije alzando una ceja.

–Anda, juguemos un rato –dijo Alice halándome del brazo.

–No.

–Aburrido.

–Tonta– mi linda hermanita me dio un zape. Se salva porque es chica.

–Toma –dijo mamá tendiéndome un vaso de ponche crema.

–Gracias.

–Te queda muy bien ese traje –dijo mamá sentándose a mi lado.

–Gracias, tú te ves hermosa con ese vestido.

Mamá besó mi mejilla como agradecimiento. No era mentira lo que le decía, el vestido de color negro, sencillo se amoldaba a su buena figura. El cabello ondulado y un ligero maquillaje con la sombra de ojos de color gris. Todo era obra de én debía decir que mi hermanita estaba hermosa con su vestido turquesa.

–Edward, que guapo estás –comentó por enésima vez, yo resoplé.

–Siempre lo he sido y tú también –dije sonriendo.

–El egocentrismo no viene de esta parte de la familia –dijo el abuelo bajando las escaleras.

–Tampoco de nuestro lado –dijo papá saliendo de la cocina.

–Ya comenzaron los Cullen y los Masen a pelearse por quien me parezco –me quejé– ¿Por qué no Alice? ¿O Emmett?

–Porque tú eres el apuesto –dijo mamá besando mi mejilla otra vez.

– ¿Yo no soy linda? –dijo Alice con su carita perrito bajo la lluvia.

–Yo te dije que estabas guapa, que siempre lo estabas –dije.

–Los impedidos no cuentan –dijo Alice.

– ¿No cuentan? ¿Y qué pasa si te pateo la pierna con el yeso? ¿Sigo sin contar?

–Edward se parece a las dos familias, Alice y Emmett solo sacaron las cosas buenas –dijo mamá– y los temperamentos de cada familia son iguales. Una discusión más y se van afuera.

– ¡Aja! ¡Mamá para presidente! –exclamó Emmett entrando a la casa, estaba limpiando un poco la entrada.

–Yo votaría por ella –dije riendo.

–Creo que todos votaríamos por ella –dijo mi abuelo.

Emmett subió a arreglarse y mamá y papá fueron en busca de más ponche. Alice también subió a "arreglarse el maquillaje".

–Ya veo porque extrañabas las navidades con tu familia –dijo mi abuelo sentándose a mi lado– aunque la pasabas bien allá, podía ver en tus ojos que los extrañabas. El primer año que pasaste navidad en New York fue duro para ti.

–Si… extrañaba a papá y Emmett discutiendo por alguna razón para ver a mamá molesta, a Alice tirándose encima de mí para hacerme jugar _uno_ y el delicioso pavo que hornea mamá.

–Así era Esme con su hermano, pero Robert si jugaba con ella –me reprochó mi abuelo alzando una ceja.

–Es que no me gusta ese juego, me hace trampa.

Mi abuelo río.

De pronto se me encendió el bombillo.

– ¡Hey! Dijeron que yo era la mezcla de las dos familias y que Emmett y Alice solo de las cosas buenas. Eso es ofensa –exclamémientras todos comenzaban a reír. Eso era indignante.

–El efecto retardado es de los Cullen

–Eso es de los Masen.

Papá y el abuelo dijeron sus frases al unísono.

–No estoy mintiendo al decirles que voy a sacarlos de la casa –dijo mamá en clara advertencia– y no me importa que uno sea mi padre.

–Tu madre intimida, y soy su padre.

–Te entiendo.

Al poco rato llegaron los Hale y los Swan.

Aun no conocía a los padres de Rosalie y Jasper. Eran empresarios y siempre estaban viajando. Por lo que sabía, nunca se perdían una reunión familiar y apenas cerraban un negocio volvían rápidamente a Forks.

La señora Hale se parecía mucho a Rosalie, solo que mas adulta mientras que el señor Hale era muy parecido a Jasper.

–Es un gusto conocerla señora Hale –saludé con una sonrisa.

–El gusto es mío. Por fin te conozco Edward, tengo tantas historias tuyas –sonrió la mujer.

–Sobre todo de Rosalie –siguió el señor Hale– Mucho gusto, Gregory Hale. Mi hija dice no te pareces a los Cullen. Que eres un odioso de primera.

–Lo que pasa es que ella no entiende mi sentido del humor –sonreí tendiendolé la mano– El gusto es mío.

Sentí un cálido brazo rodear el mío. Al voltear vi a una radiante Bella sonriéndome. Su vestido de color morado con detalles en negro, su cabello sujeto al frente por pequeñas pinzas escondidas entre el cabello y atrás sueltos cayendo en una delicada cascada.

–Hola –dije antes de besarla.

–Hola –me correspondió al instante.

Después saludar a todos decidimos salir al porche. Teníamos mantas, abrigos, un termo de chocolate caliente y media botella de ponche, lo último fue secretamente tomado de la cocina mientras Bella preparaba el chocolate.

–Que bien es estar así –dijo Bella acomodándose en mi regazo.

–Ni que lo digas.

Mirábamos el cielo extrañamente estrellado y la luna iluminaba todo con su brillo plateado. Parecía un cuadro.

–Juguemos en la nieve –dijo Bella de pronto.

– ¿Y el frio?

–Muy bien, gracias por preguntar –ironizó mi novia– Por favor.

–Está bien –dije.

Ella se levantó rápidamente y con los guantes puestos comenzó a hacer una bola de nieve. Brinqué un poco hasta la nieve y la imité.

Formé rápidamente una bola y se la lancé. No sé que tanto hacia ella con la suya, la estaba mirando cuando la mía impacto en su cabeza. Se volteó lentamente; temí al ver su mirada.

–Quería hacer un muñeco de nieve, no una guerra de bola de nieve –dijo lentamente.

Lo próximo que sé es que una bola de nieve me golpeo el hombro y allí comenzamos una guerra a la que al poco rato se nos unieron Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y hasta Alice, quien al principio decía que se le iba a dañar el vestido.

Terminamos calados hasta los huesos pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Todavía lo pensaba de Alice y Jasper, que son los más pequeños, ¿pero de ti, Edward? –me reclamó mamá.

–Lo siento –dije un poco arrepentido.

Mamá hizo una mueca y fue a la cocina junto a Lilian, o señora Hale, y Reneé.

Bella y yo nos miramos, luego miramos a los chicos y comenzamos a reír. El calor que irradiaba de la chimenea mas el chocolate caliente que en este momento bajaba hasta mi estomago comenzaba a causar estragos en mi cuerpo, bostecé y todos me siguieron.

–Parezco un niñito, tengo sueño – dijo Emmett.

–Yo también –dije seguido de un bostezo.

–Y yo –dijeron los demás.

Poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos mientras mi cabeza caía sobre el hombro de Bella.

De pronto me encontraba en el patio de la casa, pero era un niño, jugaba con mis hermanos a "las traes". También estaban Jasper, Rosalie y Bella pero todos de niños. Corríamos escapándonos de Rosalie.

Podía ver a mis padres sonriendo.

Cuando desperté Bella se movía a mi lado.

–Me quedé dormido –dije con sorpresa.

–Nos quedamos dormidos –dijo Bella en un susurro.

–Se veían tan lindos –dijo Reneé sonriendo– Edward y Bella tan abrazados.

Nos sonrojamos al instante.

–Bueno niños, ya que se durmieron y pasaron de las doce en la mañana recibirán sus regalos –dijo Charlie– irán a casa a desayunar. Ya lo acordamos.

–Vamos pequeña –dijo Reneé tendiéndole una mano a Bella para ayudarla a levantarse– ven Edward, te ayudo.

–Gracias –dije mientras tomaba su mano para ayudarme a levantarme del piso alfombrado.

Los chicos también se levantaron, ya era hora de que volvieran a casa. Después de despedirnos subimos las escaleras y luego de aséarme, me acosté a dormir.

Sin duda estar era la navidad más rara que he vivido.

* * *

**hola! por fin he podido actualizar.**

**me costo un poquito escribir el capitulo pero aqui está.**

**debo decir que tomó un giro que ni yo esperaba pero que me encanto. mi parte favorita fue al final, del la guerra de bolas de nieve. me rei mucho escribiendolo.**

**a mi querida Beta le gusto la parte de la discusion de carlisle y carter por a quien se parece mas edward.**

**bueno este es un capitulo tranquilo, relajado y el proximo es la entrega del GRAN regalo (yo quiero un novio así, naguara).**

**muchisimas gracias a: strangeeers, georginiuxa, lexa0619, lani'sworld, yolabertay.**

**chicas les recomiendo 100 por ciento los libros "hush, hush" y "alas de fuego" son geniales :D**

**sin mas que decirles me despido, me disculpo por la tardanza. nos leemos en el proximo capitulo. dejen reviews.**

**jnnfrmrz :)  
**


	44. outtake 01

**para strangeeers que me dio la idea y porque su review fue el numero 300! (las chicas de los reviews 100 y 200, sorry por no haberles hecho mencion ni nada en esos momentos no se me ocurrio, que yo recuerde)**

* * *

**Outtake: quién lo diría, el mejor regalo para mi hermana era un novio.**

Estaba empacando para volver a casa al día siguiente. Estudiar medicina lejos de tu familia llega a ser un poco pesado, más cuando mi hermanita me llamaba todos los días para saber cómo estoy. A veces era mi madre quien llamaba pero mi padre, por favor, estudio medicina, la carrera que él mas detesta.

–Oye Masen ¿ya te quieres ir? –dijo mi compañero de apartamento.

–Sí, mi hermanita me está esperando desde hace una semana para su cumpleaños –dije sentándome en la maleta para el cerrarla.

–Cada vez que le dices hermanita pienso que tiene entre 5 y 12 años –dijo Carlisle riendo– pero tiene 17 no deberías decirle así, es solo 3 años menor que nosotros.

Le sonreí. Esme podía ser mayor de lo que mi mente creía, pero es tan tierna y adorable que siempre me recuerda a cuando era pequeña.

–Carlisle ¿Qué piensas hacer este fin de semana?

– ¿Yo? Eh… nada –dijo extrañado.

–Vayamos a Forks, será divertido –dije feliz, seria genial.

Carlisle Cullen y yo rentábamos el apartamento y nos dividíamos los gastos. Hubiera podido tener un apartamento para mí solo, pero como mi padre estaba en contra de que estudiáramos medicina, me retiró la ayuda para la universidad y debía trabajar para costear mis gastos.

Mamá era quien me pasaba dinero para pagar el semestre y otras cosas.

Carlisle por otro lado rentaba conmigo porque le da fastidio vivir solo, aparte de que era "una nueva experiencia". Con ese chico no se cansa de hacer reír a uno y siempre sale con comentarios a veces poco decorosos, pero es un amigo en el que puedo confiar y a alguien a quien realmente puedo llamar amigo.

–Así estaría tu noche –dijo pícaro– Andas en las nubes.

– ¿Qué? ¡Oh no! De mí no pienses nada pervertido. Anoche estaba durmiendo yo solo y tú viste bien.

– ¡Epa! A mí no me metas –dijo cargado de doble sentido– si tú tienes otras preferencias a mi no me metas, a mi me gustan las chicas y si…

– ¡Carlisle! ¡Cállate! –grité exasperado. Pobre de sus futuros hijos y esposa.

– ¡Así me decías anoche!

–Bueno, entonces ¿cuál es el de las preferencias? –le reté– porque si así te decía anoche… por mi parte me habrás drogado mientras dormía porque que yo recuerde lo único que te dije anoche fue "buenas noches, amigo" y te lo tuve que gritar porque tú estabas en tu habitación y yo en la mía.

Le había ganado, mi rubio amigo abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerró mientras su rostro se ponía de color granate. Se había dado cuenta de su error.

–Voy contigo a Forks –murmuró apenado.

Sonreí con mofa mientras él salía de mi habitación.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto en Seattle, mamá nos esperaba en la entrada. Esme todavía estaba en clases.

–Mamá ¿Cómo estás?

–Hola Robert, muy bien, ¡mírate como estas! ¡Estás muy cambiado! Ves, ese cabello largo no te queda bien, así estás muy guapo. Como una estrella de cine.

Carlisle comenzó a reír a mi lado. Yo sólo le mandé una mirada de advertencia. Eso le provoco más risa.

–Mamá, este…, este que se hace llamar mi amigo es Carlisle Cullen. Compartimos apartamento y varias clases también. Carlisle ella es mi madre, Clarisse.

–Mucho gusto señora Masen, encantado de conocerla.

–El gusto es mío –sonrió mamá.

Después de dejar los bolsos en el maletero nos subimos al auto y comenzamos nuestro viaje a casa. Iríamos a Forks mañana por la mañana, la cumpleañera salía tarde hoy de un curso de diseño de interiores que por nada faltaría, le encantaba.

Cuando llegamos a casa subimos directo a mi habitación a dejar el equipaje y descansar un rato.

Llegada la hora de la cena mi amigo y yo bajamos ya descansados; preparados para una noche de bromas y risas al estilo Cullen/Masen con la participación de mi hermana.

– ¡Esme! –grité al verla entrar.

– ¡Robert! ¡Oh hermano, te extrañe! –chilló emocionada mientras se me lanzaba encima para abrazarme.

–Hermanita, te quiero presentar a alguien –le dije sonriendo mientras me la bajaba– oye estás pesadita hermana.

– ¡Robert! –se quejó, golpeándome el brazo.

–Ya, ya, mira él es mi mejor amigo Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle… Carlisle –exclamé al ver a mi amigo anonadado.

De pronto sacudió la cabeza y extendió la mano, mi hermana la acepto con las mejillas sonrojadas.

–Ok, bueno –dije rodando los ojos– Carlisle, ella es Esme y Esme, el es Carlisle.

–Mucho gusto –sonrió mi amigo besando la mano de mi hermana.

–El gusto es mío –contestó mi hermana aún sonrojada.

Se miraron con intensidad por un largo rato y yo comencé a sentir que estorbaba así que me fui a la cocina a ayudar a mi madre.

Una vez en la cocina comencé a meter el cucharón en las ollas mientras mamá me reclamaba y me golpeaba en la espalda para que dejara de hacerlo.

–A la olla número uno le falta sal –dije limpiando el cucharon– el arroz está bien y la salsa de fresa para, me imagino, el pastel de queso le falta espesar.

– ¿Conseguiste una novia chef? –bromeó mi madre.

–No, le estoy enseñando a Carlisle a cocinar y pues me di cuenta que a mí también me falta experiencia.

–Me alegro –sonrió mamá –eh… hijo ¿no has conseguido novia?

Bufé.

–No le veo el chiste tener novia –dije– si quiero a alguien celosa tengo a Esme y si quiero que me consientan te tengo a ti. Ahora si yo quiero mimar a alguien tengo a dos mujeres a las que adoro y que ya mencioné.

–Pero no siempre estaremos para ti. ¿Qué pasará cuando yo muera? ¿O cuando tu hermana tenga un novio?

–Cuando Esme, que falta aún para eso, tenga novio será el doble de consentida y cuando tu mueras yo muero contigo –dije serio, y no lo decía bromeando algo me decía que así seria.

–Hijo, no digas eso –me reprochó mamá– cuando hablas tan serio me da miedo.

Le sonreí y la abracé para reconfortarla.

Una vez que la comida estuvo lista Carlisle y Esme pusieron la mesa. Esos dos estaban en su mundo, se veían, sonreían sin siquiera decirse algo. Comencé a sentirme excluido y mira que eso no pasaba con frecuencia.

Cuando llegó papá me miró un momento serio antes de estrechar mi mano. Mi padre no era muy afectuoso pero ahora era peor, por lo menos conmigo.

– ¡Papá! Buenas noches ¿Cómo te fue hoy? –saludó Esme con una sonrisa.

–Buenas noches pequeña, muy bien –le sonrió mi padre.

–Papá, Robert trajo a un amigo –dijo Esme emocionada tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo a la sala– se llama Carlisle Cullen, sus padres son ingleses y sabe tocar el piano igual que tú, ya me tocó _Claro de Luna,_ es tan lindo.

Me quedé anonadado ¿en qué momento se dieron tanta confianza?

Entré como autómata en la sala y vi a mi amigo presentarse con mi padre. Este tenía un semblante serio mientras le estrechaba la mano a mi amigo. Sabía que mi padre no lo aceptaría y sabia que si mi hermana estaba prendada de Carlisle le dolería mucho que mi padre no lo quisiera y que la haga cambiar de opinión.

–Bueno familia, la cena se enfría y, por lo menos yo, tengo hambre –sonreí.

La cena trascurrió tranquila, una vez terminada nos fuimos al patio trasero a charlar y bromear, solo estábamos Carlisle, Esme y yo.

Hablamos de todo y nos reímos por todo. Mamá se asomó por la ventana y comenzó a protestar para que nos fuéramos a dormir. Pero queríamos esperar a que fueran las doce para felicitar a mi hermana.

Fui a la cocina a preparar unas cotufas. Mientras podía ver a Esme y Carlisle reír por la ocurrencia del otro. No podía negarlo, se veían bien juntos.

–Carlisle, ¿recuerdas la foto de mi familia que tengo en mi mesa de noche? –sonreí mientras les entregaba a cada uno un bol con cotufas y me sentaba en la grama junto a ellos.

–Eh… si.

–Pues resulta que a mi hermana se le ocurrió después de tomar esa foto que me vería mejor con un poco de barro en la cara –recordé–, convenientemente había uno cerca y me metió el pie para que cayera…

– ¡Robert! ¡Cállate! ¡No sigas! –exclamó mi hermana.

–Y cuando vi que perdía el equilibrio la tomé por la mano y caímos juntos –reí– parecía un gato mojado, su vestido, que era blanco, quedó marrón. Ni en la tintorería pudieron volverlo a su color original.

Carlisle y yo reímos mientras Esme inflaba sus mejillas y comenzaba a arrojarnos cotufas.

–Sabes Carlisle… –dijo mi hermana con malicia– una vez fuimos a una casa japonesa de té, Robert tenía 16 años, de hecho fuimos por su cumpleaños, en ese entonces era otaku… **(N/a: no sé qué tiempo tiene esa cultura, pero bueno)**

–Esa época fue una de las mejores –dije sonriendo.

–Y cuando estábamos frente a un estanque el señor se agachó y metió un dedo en el agua disque para tocar a los peces koi. Pues vino uno y lo mordió. Cuando trataba de quitárselo perdió el equilibrio y cayó al agua.

Carlisle comenzó a reírse y yo solo rogaba que no siguiera contando. Su mirada me decía que iba a seguir.

–De pronto se levantó y comenzó a correr mientras se aflojaba el cinturón. Resulta que un pez se le había metido en los calzoncillos y lo mejor de todo, los calzoncillos eran de ositos y todos los que estábamos allí los vimos mientras gritaba y corría por el estanque.

Debía admitirlo daba risa, claro que también podía atribuirle mi risa a la contagiosa carcajada de mi amigo que se retorcía sobre el césped.

A las doce en punto felicitamos a mi hermana y nos fuimos a acostar, sin duda la pasamos de maravillas.

–Robert, adoro a tu hermana –dijo Carlisle desde la cama que se salía de debajo de la mía.

– ¿Y qué con eso? –pregunté sin darle importancia.

– ¿Es que no entiendes? –exclamó levantándose de golpe.

–Shh…

– ¿Es que no entiendes? –susurró molesto.

–Carlisle, te escuche a la primera pero dime ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? No voy a ir con mi hermana a llevarle tu declaración.

– ¿No te convertirás en un hermano celoso, de esos que prohíben terminantemente acercarse a su hermana?

–No ¿Por qué? Tal vez ella no te ve como tú a ella –dije inocente, tratando de ocultar la malicia. Sabía que mi hermana estaba prendada de mi amigo pero no por eso se lo iba a decir a Carlisle.

Lentamente fue cayendo en la cama entre triste y pensativo.

–Cierto…

Robert Masen no te rías, hagas lo que hagas no te rías, me decía.

Carlisle estuvo un rato acostado en su cama, pensativo. Primera vez que lo veo tan cayado, ni en clases es así. No me dormí enseguida, a diferencia de mi amigo, me quedé pensando en todo y en nada.

Mi puerta se abrió un poco y una mano me indico que saliera. Era Esme. Llevaba la pulsera de dijes que le había regalado y que en cada cumpleaños le ponía uno. Este año era un libro abierto.

Salí de la habitación y me encontré con ella en el pasillo. Se veía preocupada.

–Esme, sabes nuestra tradición, el regalo te lo doy a las 9:01 de la mañana.

–No es eso –susurró– ven bajemos.

La seguí hasta la sala y me senté a su lado en el sofá.

–Rob, ¿Qué tú me dices si te digo que me gusta Carlisle? –dijo agachando la cabeza.

–Pues… no sé, eres mi hermanita y él mi amigo. Sé que él es muy atento con sus novias y que a pesar de que a veces puede ser un poco pervertido y alocado es una buena persona, es atento, cariñoso (no lo digo por experiencia propia, conste) y será un buen doctor, no como yo que me la paso jugando truco con unos compañeros venezolanos **(n/a: juego típico venezolano, abajo les cuento mas)** –sonreí.

–Tonto –rió mi hermana golpeándome el hombro.

–Es en serio, te lo juro. Pero bueno, deberías hablar con él –le sugerí.

–No lo sé…

–Bueno, allá tú, yo te aconseje –me dirigí a mi habitación, dejando sola a Esme.

Carlisle ya roncaba, lo hacía muy fuerte. Le di un almohadazo, este rezongó un poco y se movió para acomodarse se lado.

Que rápido podía enamorarse la gente. Es decir solo miren a Carlisle y Esme, amor a primera vista.

Desperté con la luz del sol iluminando de lleno mi rostro, poco a poco abrí los ojos y vi mi ventana abierta de par en par. Obra de mi madre.

Carlisle protestaba en la cama de abajo mientras se movía para ocultarse de los rayos del sol, él y mi hermana son un par de vampiros. Detestan el sol.

–Señores, a levantarse, nos vamos para Forks –dijo mamá mientras me quitaba la manta.

Bajé mi mano para hacerle lo mismo a Carlisle.

– ¡Eh! Cuidado donde tocas –exclamó mi amigo.

Lo ignoré y le arrebaté la cobija para echármela encima.

–Robert, tu hermana ya está esperando, prácticamente, en el auto.

–Ya, ya voy –me quejé.

Me levanté con pesadez fui al baño para asearme mientras mamá hablaba con Carlisle.

Una vez desayunados y con todo preparado salimos de casa, rumbo a Forks. Mi hermana y Carlisle no paraban de hablar mientras que yo conducía. Varias veces miré de reojo a mi madre y vi que a pesar de estar feliz porque Esme lo estaba también podía ver que estaba agobiada por los cotorros que teníamos en el asiento trasero.

Menos mal que de un momento para otro se quedaron dormidos. Camino a Forks debíamos cruzar un puente y desde que tengo uso de razón cada vez que paso me dan escalofríos y la piel se me pone de gallina.

Al llegar a casa Esme se llevó a Carlisle a rastras dentro de la casa dejándole a mí el trabajo de bajar las maletas. Mi amigo salió un momento después y comenzó a cargarlas.

Cuando papá llegó, él se había quedado a resolver unos inconvenientes del trabajo, nos reunimos en el comedor para cenar y cantarle cumpleaños a mi hermana. Luego nos dirigimos a la sala a excepción de Esme y Carlisle. Que al poco rato llegaron sonrojados y agarrados de la mano.

–Papá… mamá… Robert –comenzó Esme con la cabeza gacha pero feliz– yo… a mí me gusta Carlisle y el sentimiento me es correspondido, Carlisle gusta de mí y decidimos ser novios

–Familia Masen se que la conozco desde ayer y ser que es muy precipitado, pero de verdad me gusta, la quiero y sé que puedo hacerla feliz –declaró Carlisle serio.

Las reacciones fueron diversas: mamá sonreía complacida, yo estaba anonadado, sorprendido, si tenía la certeza de que quedarían juntos pero no tan pronto. Papá estaba inexpresivo, meditando lo que su hija y mi amigo habían dicho. Va a explotar, en cualquier momento va a explotar.

–No, no lo acepto –dijo papá con voz dura.

– ¿Por qué no? –me levanté molesto.

–Porque no, ¿creen que pueden hacerse novios sin siquiera conocerse? Aparte está estudiando medicina y no acepto a un medico en mi familia –vociferó mi padre.

– Es que no vez que tu actitud es estúpida? –le dije más molesto– no aceptas a los doctores, pero dime ¿a quién se acude cuando se está enfermo? Entonces yo no soy de tu familia, porque te recuerdo que estoy estudiando medicina y por nada del mundo dejare mi carrera.

–Pues no, ya no eres de mi familia y por tu culpa es que es esta discusión, debías traer a uno de tus amiguitos…

– ¿Y qué? ¿Iba a saber yo que ellos iban a encontrar lo que buscan en el otro? Si ellos se quieren y Esme es feliz con mi mejor amigo me alegro y el día que le haga daño yo mismo le patearé el trasero hasta el cansancio porque como tú dices soy responsable, porque nadie daña a mi hermana y romper la confianza que le tenía.

– ¡YA! ¡Dejen de pelearse! –lloró mi hermana.

– ¡Carter! Es suficiente –exclamó mi madre seria.

–No, no es suficiente –dije mirando fijamente a mi padre– Esme te idolatra, te ama, y mira como la recompensas por ese amor que te tiene, le niegas su primer noviazgo porque estudia medicina. Eres patético Carter Masen. Ese chico es mejor persona que incluso tú que tanto te la das de perfecto y sé que hará feliz a mi hermana, mucho más feliz de lo que ha sido estos 18 años.

Sólo vi el borrón de la mano de mi padre y luego sentí el golpe en mi mejilla que me hizo trastabillar.

– ¡Robert! ¡Carter! –exclamó mamá horrorizada.

Le di la espalda a mi padre y caminé hacia mi hermana y mi amigo.

–Lo siento, siento haber arruinado tu cumpleaños –dije serio, mirando los ojos de mi hermana que estaban llorosos.

Me fui a mi habitación y allí me encerré, siempre he querido que mi hermana tenga un cumpleaños especial. Que la pasé bien. Tenía que venir mi padre a aguarle la fiesta y claro yo no podía quedarme callado, tenía que retar a mi padre.

_No acepto a un médico en mi familia._

Esa frase me dolía y me hervía la sangre más que la bofetada que me dio.

Alguien tocó ligeramente la puerta y luego abrieron.

Eran Esme y Carlisle, sus semblantes estaban llenos de preocupación, se sentaron a mi lado en el suelo y mi hermana apoyó su cabeza de mi hombro.

–Esme, lo siento, no era mi intensión arruinar tu cumpleaños.

–Ya me lo has dicho dos veces y sigo sin entender porque lo dices –me sonrió– me has dado el mejor regalo de todos y te lo agradezco de todo corazón.

Carlisle y yo la miramos confundidos.

–Me trajiste a mi novio –sonrió más amplió– y créeme lo voy a disfrutar muchísimo.

– ¡Dios! Carlisle ya te pervirtió.

– ¿De qué hablas, Rob? –preguntó mi hermana ladeando la cabeza confundida.

Entonces vi a Carlisle a punto de estallar de la risa y comencé a sentir mis mejillas más calientes. El pervertido era yo.

–De nada Esme, déjalo así –dije avergonzado.

–Oye hermano tienes el anillo de tu padre marcado en la mejilla –comentó Carlisle impresionado mientras revisaba mi mejilla.

–Iré por hielo –saltó Esme poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.

–Eres malo, hermano, sabias que le gusto a Esme e igual me dijiste que no sabias, que tal vez ella no me mirada con los mismos ojos –dijo Carlisle.

–Oye, tenía que vengarme de alguna manera de todas tus bromas –dije inocente.

– ¿Sabes? Tú sufres de bipolaridad, estabas discutiendo con tu padre, cuando hablaste con Esme estabas tranquilo y ahora estas bromeando.

Alcé una ceja, este amigo mío…

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Esme y mamá entraron por esta.

– ¿Estás bien, hijo? –preguntó mamá mientras Esme ponía con delicadeza un ungüento en mi mejilla.

–Sí mamá, no es nada –le sonreí.

Mamá asintió y se sentó en mi cama.

–No le hagan caso a Carter, no supo que decía, estaba conmocionado por la noticia. Para él Esme es todavía su pequeñita –dijo mamá.

–Lo sé, pero él es muy precipitado para todo –dije haciendo una mueca.

–Robert, gracias por defendernos –dijo Carlisle de pronto– y espero que no lo hayas dicho por llevarle la contraria a tu padre.

–No… lo hice fue por Esme –sonreí– por ambos.

–Y por llevarle la contraria a papá también Robert, tú siempre lo haces sea por lo que sea –dijo Esme– pero gracias por hacerlo.

Me abrazó por un momento y luego todos se marcharon a sus habitaciones a descansar.

– ¿En serio tienen que irse hoy? –se quejó Esme mientras metíamos nuestro equipaje al taxi.

–Si pequeña, mañana tenemos una prueba de anatomía –dijo Carlisle abrazando a mi hermana.

–Del cual no he estudiado nada –dije.

Me acerqué a ellos aunque ahora todo era incomodo estar con ellos porque me sentía como lamparita.

Habíamos pasado una semana muy entretenida. Papá había vuelto a Seattle el otro día en la mañana así que todo estuvo tranquilo y divertido.

Mamá estaba ;en el umbral de la puerta sonriendo mientras miraba a los dos tortolos muy abrazaditos. Caminé hasta ella y me colgué de su hombro.

–Ahora ¿Cómo vas a hacer ahora? Esme tiene novio y por lo que veo entre tanto a mor no creo que necesite mas –me dijo mamá– ¿crees que dure su relación? Será a distancia y…

–Si durara, ya lo veras –dije convencido.

–Odio cuando hablas así, es como si supieras lo que va a pasar.

–Quien sabe, a lo mejor soy adivino –le sonreí.

Llegó la hora de irnos y después de despedirnos de mi madre y Esme nos montamos al taxi que nos llevaría al aeropuerto. Podía ver que Carlisle estaba un poco triste.

–Una cosa si voy a exigir: nada cursilerías con mi hermana como esos que se ponen en el teléfono "no cuelga tú, no mejor tú", créeme que a la primera que hagas eso voy tirar tu teléfono al inodoro.

–Sí señor, trataré que no me oigas –rió Carlisle. Yo solo pude rodar los ojos.

Esta había sido la semana más interesante que he tenido en mi vida, mi hermana se había enamorado de mi amigo, estaba seguro que ahora si estaba desheredado y saldría reprobado en el examen de mañana.

Pero sobre todo porque pude pasar un cumpleaños más con mi hermana y que como siempre yo le había dado el mejor regalo y quién lo diría, el mejor regalo para mi hermana era un novio.

* * *

**hello! que tal? :D**

**al grano: que les parecio? como me quedo? esme, carlisle, robert? a mi me encantaron.**

**okey lo del truco es un juego de cartas tipico de venezuela y que en la universidad, mas que todo en la UDO (universidad de oriente) donde yo estudio son pocas las personas que no lo saben jugar. mis amigos se la pasaban jugando cuando estabamos en primero y segundo semestre y era un vicio :) yo no, yo agarraba un libro y me ponia a leer mientras ellos jugaban.**

**bueno muchas gracias a: georginiuxa, lexa0619, yolabertay, lani'sworld, greed212 y strangeeers.**

**espero que les haya gustado este outtake. **

**el proximo capitulo ya está escrito y solo falta mandarselo a mi amiga, beta y consejera writerscompulsive para que me lo revise. **

**hay sorpresa :)**

**sin mas que decir las dejo. cuidense, dejen reviews (no saben la emocion que sentí cuando vi que llegamos a los 300 reviews :), nos leemos.**

**jnnfrmrz :)**


	45. Chapter 44

**Bella P.O.V.**

Sin duda esta navidad está entre las mejores que he vivido, había sido la última en dormirme así que pude verlos a todos dormir al lado de sus parejas, todo parecía irreal, la chimenea emitía una luz sobre el arbolito, claro que este media fácilmente dos metros así que de arbolito no tenía nada, todos sentados en la alfombra. Todo se veía tan hermoso. Volteé a ver a Edward que había sido el primero en quedarse dormido, estaba completamente relajado y una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro. Recosté mi cabeza de la suya y me deje llevar por Morfeo.

Sonreí al recordar eso.

A pesar de ser navidad, no quería levantarme de mi sofá que estaba calientito. Mamá ya se había levantado, junto con mi abuela y estaba preparando algo en la cocina, lo único que sabía hacer, café.

El ruido de un claxon que no conocía me hizo levantarme de un brinco. Pitaban hacia la casa. Me dirigí a la ventana y vi a Edward saliendo del lado del chofer con una sonrisa enorme. No era su auto, este era diferente, rojo, tapicería blanca, convertible, podía identificar el logo de la Volvo.

El señor Masen salía del lado del copiloto mientras que Emmett salía de su jeep y sus padres del auto del doctor. Esme miraba a Edward con reproche y Alice, que se bajo del asiento de atrás del volvo rojo, veía el auto detenidamente como buscándole alguna imperfección. ¿Sería que a Alice le regalaron el auto? y otra cosa ¿Cómo trajo Edward el auto si tiene un pie enyesado?

Los Hale también llegaron en ese momento y Jasper y Rosalie al ver el auto silbaron asombrados. Todos caminaron hacia la entrada y como yo estaba no podía abrir la puerta, así que rápidamente me escabullí hacia mi habitación con mis cobijas. Oí que tocaban el timbre y a mi abuela decir un "ya voy".

Me cambié rápidamente de ropa y fui al baño a cepillarme los dientes.

Cuando bajé todos estaban en la sala, a excepción de Esme, Lilian, mi madre y mi abuela que estaban en la cocina. Papá ya se había levantado.

–Feliz navidad Bella –exclamaron todos.

–Gracias, igual –sonreí.

Edward se levantó del sofá y brincó hasta llegar a mi lado. Me besó con una sonrisa en los labios y puso un juego de llaves en mi mano. Cuando nos separamos lo miré confundida y luego miré las llaves que me había dado. Tenía un lazo rojo y dorado atado a las llaves y un llavero con el logo de la volvo colgando. Lo miré un rato sin encontrar esa pieza que faltaba en mi rompecabezas.

–Feliz navidad amor, es de parte de todos nosotros –sonrió Edward.

¿Eh…?

Y entonces comprendí, el auto era mi regalo de navidad. Esto tenía que ser obra de Edward Anthony Cullen. Es que sólo a él se le ocurre regalar un auto que según tenía entendido costaba unos treinta y cinco mil dólares…

– ¿Bella…?

–Tú, Edward Cullen, te quieres morir joven –dije por fin.

–Eh… no… –dijo confundido, pude ver que mi padre le hacía señas para que se alejara de mí.

De la manera más decente y calmada que pude deje las llaves sobre una repisa que estaba a mi lado y salí de allí rumbo a mi habitación.

No podía creer lo que habían hecho, y sobre todo Edward, regalar un auto es… excesivo. ¿En qué pensaban cuando se unieron para semejante regalo?

Unas lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas y mientras subía las escaleras me quité la pulsera que Edward me había regalado y la deje caer en el piso frente a mi habitación. Sí, exagero, pero es que nunca me han gustado que me regalen algo costoso porque nunca me he sentido merecedora de algo así, no he hecho nada para merecerme semejante regalo.

Me tiré en la cama mientras sollozaba.

Oí el yeso de Edward por las escaleras, el golpeteo era más rápido que de costumbre y también escuché a Esme reprendiendo a mi "novio". Sus pasos se detuvieron frente a mi puerta y oí como levantaba la pulsera del piso.

–Bella, abre la puerta –me dijo.

No le contesté, no podía.

–Bella, abre la puerta –volvió a decir, esta vez golpeando la puerta.

Un sollozo se me escapó y Edward comenzó a forzar la puerta para abrirla. Cuando entendió que no se abriría oí como se dejo deslizar por la puerta hasta el piso.

–Bella, amor, es navidad ¿no puedes hacer a un lado tus prejuicios, tus manías, lo que sea y aceptarlo?, tus padres hicieron un gasto en ese auto, tu abuela y mis padres aceptaron porque saben que lo vas a cuidar, los Hale apoyaron porque Rosalie y Jasper insistieron y porque te conocen lo suficiente como para saber que estará en excelentes manos, mi abuelo… bueno a él le da igual cuánto gasta, sólo le interesa que aprecien lo que regala –notaba en su voz un deje de tristeza–y yo tendré que volver a depender de mis padres como por dos meses, pero lo hice gustoso porque te amo y quiero que tengas lo mejor. Lo que te regalo es porque te amo y porque a pesar de ser cosas costosas te las regalo gustoso también porque es la forma de agradecerte todo lo que me has hecho vivir, todo esto me parece poco comparado con lo que tú me has dado a mí. Tu amor.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar y solo sollozos salieron por esta.

Escuché la voz de Esme y luego un toqué en mi puerta.

–Bella, hija, déjanos pasar –era mi madre.

Me levanté con pesadez para abrir la puerta y allí estaban Esme, Lilian, mi abuela, mi madre y Edward. El semblante de mi novio era de tristeza, me tendió la pulsera ocultando un dije por encima del hombro de su madre. Volteé mi rostro negándome a tomarla y de reojo vi que el semblante de Edward se endurecía, le dejaba la pulsera a Esme y bajaba con cuidado las escaleras.

Entraron y cerraron la puerta tras ellas. Hicieron que me sentara en mi cama junto a mi madre y mi abuela mientras que Esme y Lilian se posicionaban frente a mí.

–Bella ¿Por qué te pusiste así? –preguntó mi madre con dulzura.

Tragué para deshacer el nudo en mi garganta.

–Es que… todos hicieron un enorme gasto en mí… no lo valgo –dije mientras nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a surcar mis mejillas.

–Amor, pero eso no es cierto, tú vales mucho para todos nosotros –sonrió mi abuela– sabes lo felices que nos hiciste cuando te vimos por primera vez en la incubadora.

Sonreí por esa.

–Bella, eres una persona muy especial, fuiste, junto con Alice, la primera mejor amiga de Rosalie –dijo Lilian sonriéndome.

–Tú misma has visto los cambios que han dado mis hijos, desde Alice que estaba triste por la partida de Edward a New York hasta al propio Edward que nunca le había visto ese lado tan cursi y alocado que tiene desde que es tu novio –dijo Esme– nada mas con soportarlo te ganas la mitad del auto.

–Y aun así te debemos de por vida todo lo que nos has brindado –dijo mamá.

–Sí que son exageradas –musité.

–Tú también exageraste con tu actitud –dijo Lilian, ya sé de donde heredó Rosalie su actitud.

Asentí avergonzada y le extendí la mano a Esme quien me entregó la pulsera.

–Muchas gracia, por todo, son las mejores –abrace a las cuatro mujeres y salí de mi habitación rumbo a las escaleras y la sala.

Allí se encontraban todos charlando pero a quien yo quería ver no estaba, Edward se había ido.

– ¿Dónde está Edward? –exigí.

–Se fue a casa en mi auto –respondió Carlisle, lo miré confundida– es automático así que no le molesta el yeso.

Asentí antes caminar hacia la salida. Me detuve y volví por mis pasos.

–Muchas gracias por el regalo, de verdad lo aprecio mucho, es solo que…

–Te entendemos Bella, tranquila –sonrieron Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie.

Tomé las llaves de _mi auto_ y salí de la casa.

No me fijé mucho en el auto, solo me monté y al girar la llave el motor encendió a la primera. Con razón Edward venia manejándolo, era automático, y claro él no podía perder la oportunidad de manejar semejante auto.

Llegué a la casa de los Cullen y allí vi el auto de Carlisle mal estacionado. Me bajé del auto y me dirigí a la casa. Estaba silenciosa y oscura, por regla general los Cullen no cerraba la casa con llave. Entre sigilosamente revisando las habitaciones en busca de Edward. Nada.

Al llegar a su habitación la encontré desierta, sin embargo entré, amaba la vista que tenia. Me asomé por ella y fui cuando lo vi. Estaba acostado en una manta sobre la nieve, su vista estaba dirigida a las nubes y sus brazos detrás de la cabeza. Llevaba el gorro negro que Alice le regalo la otra vez, una franela negra cuello en V, un suéter gris abierto y un sobretodo negro que quedaba esparramado sobre la manta. Su pantalón era negro petróleo al igual que su zapato. Los únicos colores que llevaba eran el azul del yeso y la bufanda que llevaba enredada al cuello. Su rostro denotaba un poco de molestia y serenidad.

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras y al llegar al patio trasero comencé a correr hacia él con la mala suerte que cuando estaba cerca tropecé con algo que estaba oculto entre la nieve y le caí encima sorprendiéndolo mucho más de lo que esperaba. Ahogó un quejido.

–Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento –dije rápidamente angustiada mientras me quitaba de encima de él mientras se agarraba el estómago y soltaba varias maldiciones por lo bajo.

Cuando se recuperó del golpe, volteó a verme interrogante.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó con curiosidad.

–Vine a disculparme por cómo me comporté en casa –le sonreí un poco apenada– fui tonta e infantil.

Le tendí la pulsera para que él volviera a ponerla en su lugar. Edward la miró por un momento, la tomó en sus manos y yo le extendí mi muñeca para que la colocara. Lo hizo con infinita dulzura. Tomó uno de los dijes entre sus dedos y sonrió. No era el corazón lo que tenía atrapado, pero ese era el último…

–Nuestra primera navidad juntos –sonrió un poco Edward– pareciera que lleváramos años conociéndonos.

–Si… –sonreí mientras contemplaba el bastón de caramelo que tenia de dije, tenía un adorno de muérdago y eso me dio una idea.

Levanté el brazo y Edward me miró confundido.

–Muérdago –sonreí– ya sabes la tradición.

– ¿Qué muer…? –no lo dejé terminar, me lancé sobre él y lo besé.

–El colgante tiene un adorno de muérdago. Nunca han especificado como es el muérdago –dije inocente.

–Me gusta tu forma de pensar Bella Swan. Por eso te amo –dijo antes de besarme.

Como no habíamos desayunado decidimos ir a la cocina a preparar algo. Terminamos haciendo waffles con sirope de chocolate y fresa espolvoreados con azúcar impalpable para mí y un sándwich para mi novio.

–No me simpatizas Edward Cullen, deberías comer los waffles conmigo –deje ceñuda.

Él arrugó la nariz.

–Mucho dulce.

– ¡Oh vamos! –rodé lo ojos.

Luego de eso una guerra de azúcar impalpable comenzó en la cocina. Se le agregó la harina de trigo y ambos quedamos completamente blancos.

Comenzamos a reír escandalosamente en una esquina de la cocina, Edward tenía una mancha blanca en una mejilla y el cabello blanco. ¡Había sido tan divertido!

–Mamá me va a matar cuando vea su cocina –dijo Edward apoyando su cabeza de mi hombro.

–La limpiaremos juntos –le sonreí– pero primero desayunemos.

Comimos entre risas y bromeamos sobre todo. En un momento Reneé me llamó para saber donde estaba le dije que estaba con Edward en su casa y alegre me cortó antes de que terminara de hablar.

Cuando terminamos de limpiar nos fuimos a la sala. Era cómico ver a Edward saltar por la casa. Se negaba a usar las muletas. Menos mal que tiene buen equilibrio, yo ya me hubiera caído.

Sentados frente a la chimenea, que Edward encendió sin mucha destreza, nos dedicamos a revisar los álbumes de fotografías que había en un estante. Por lo general eran de los chicos y estaban bromeando unos con otros. También tenían varias donde salían todos juntos sonrientes y en los años donde Edward estaba en New York, salíamos nosotros.

– ¿Sabes? Hay un álbum que nunca he visto, no sé, nunca he estado tan cómodo viendo fotografías –dijo sonriendo mientras saltaba para tomar uno de los álbumes que estaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

–Deja que te ayude, necio, que te vas a venir cayendo.

– ¡Bah!

Negué con la cabeza y vi como tomaba un libro azul rey con detalles dorados. Cuando se sentó me acerqué más a él. Al abrir la tapa la primera foto que vinos eran Esme, una mujer y un joven señor Masen sonriendo a la cámara, Esme debía tener unos 12 años.

–Que linda era tu madre cuando pequeña –dije sonriendo.

–Sí, y mira lo que dice la reseña: "cumpleaños número doce de Esme. Mamá, papá y Esme. Estoy tomando la foto" –Edward rió un poco y yo lo miré confundida– esté álbum lo debió armar mi tío Robert. Murió hace unos 14 años junto a mi abuela.

–Oh… vaya…

Pasamos las hojas, las fotografías eran muy buenas y las reseñas divertidas. Me recordaban un poco a Emmett y también a Edward. Eran de los cumpleaños, las navidades, la graduación de Esme y su matrimonio, donde salía besándose con Carlisle. A medida que las fotos iban pasando por ver como el rostro del señor Masen se hacía más serio y en las que salía Carlisle no sonreía y miraba a la cámara penetrante.

–A mi abuelo no le gustaba la relación de mis padres y en más de una ocasión papá y mi tío discutían con él por eso. Según tengo en tendido fue mi abuela quien le pagó la escuela de medicina a Robert. A mi abuelo no le gustan los médicos.

–Eso lo heredaste de tu abuelo –sonreí.

–Pero no tan exagerado.

Cuando pasamos la pagina y allí vimos a una persona muy parecida a Edward con una toga y un sombrero de pirata por birrete, sonreía a la cámara mientras alzaba un diploma y con la otra mano agarraba a Carlisle por los hombros. Él si tenía toga y birrete y sonreía a la cámara.

– ¿Ese es tu tío?

–Sí.

–Se parece mucho a ti.

–Lo sé, y me da miedo.

– ¿Tú nunca habías visto una foto de tu tío?

–Si… pero nunca me había percatado de eso.

Tuve que reírme.

–"Mi cuñado y yo el día de nuestra graduación, a mamá le iba dando un ataque cuando me vio con el sombrero pirata y si la profesora Williams no me hubiera regañado lo hubiera usado en el acto. Esme es pésima fotógrafa" –leyó Edward– Robert estaba loco.

Cuando pasamos la página vimos a la abuela de Edward con el birrete y Robert con su sombrero pirata mientras sonríen a la cámara.

–"Carlisle también es pésimo fotógrafo" –leí.

Había una donde salían los cuatro y el tío de Edward le ponía el sombrero a Esme. "Hasta el muro es mejor fotógrafo". Reímos por eso.

Había fotos de su primera guardia, la casa de los Cullen, la de él… en todas las fotos en las que salía tenía una sonrisa. Pero, a pesar de eso en sus ojos se podía notar que la sonrisa que no era del todo genuina.

Comenzamos a ver a Esme embarazada, Carlisle con terribles ojeras y luego un pequeño bebé, Emmett. Era tan lindo. Nos reímos de la foto.

Mas fotos pasaron y cuando Edward se percató de que él sería la próxima víctima de la cámara de su tío trató de cerrar el álbum, pero conseguí que lo dejara tranquilo.

Había fotos de la sala de parto donde Esme trataba de golpear a Robert y la reseña decía "mi hermana en trabajo de parto, fue divertido verla hasta que me noqueo con uno de sus golpes"

– "Mi ahijado y yo cuando tenía una semana de nacido, tan antipático como su abuelo" –leí antes de comenzar a reír como loca. El bebé Edward tenía una expresión seria y hasta podía verlo con una ceja alzada.

–No me simpatiza.

Había fotos donde salía sólo Edward, con Emmett, con sus padres o con Robert. Se veía lindo de bebé, para mi sorpresa era rubio.

–"Primer cumpleaños de Eddie, el mocoso me ve feo cada vez que lo llamo así. Un día antes su cumpleaños comenzó a caminar. Esme está molesta porque camino hacia mí en vez a ella. No quiere soltar palabra." –leí muerta de la risa.

–Un día de estos le voy a decir a Reneé que me enseñe tus fotos de pequeña.

Esa idea no me gustaba.

Ese álbum no parecía acabarse y fotos y más fotos de los chicos y los Cullen aparecían con cada página que pasábamos. Había una de Esme mirando feo a Edward que estaba sentado en una sillita de bebé con una gran sonrisa maliciosa. "ju ju, dijo tío antes que mamá. Edward se ganó el puesto de mi sobrino favorito".

Estábamos tan cómodos en la sala que se nos pasó el tiempo allí y nos dimos un gran susto cuando llegaron los Cullen a la casa.

– ¡El álbum de Robert! –exclamó Esme haciéndonos saltar en el sofá.

– ¡Mamá! –reclamó Edward.

–Lo siento, es sólo que tenía tiempo que no veía esas fotos. Robert era una cosa seria y en más de una ocasión te secuestro para llevarte al parque o de paseo en el auto y llegaban tardísimo –contó Esme.

–Eras su consentido, a veces se los llevaba a ti y a Emmett a pasear –continuó Carlisle.

–Robert… cuanto daría yo por tener a mi hijo aquí y pedirle perdón por todo lo que causé –dijo el señor Masen pensativo.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio y luego Esme tomó el álbum que Edward tenía en las manos y comenzó a hojearlo.

–Este desgraciado, me escondió la foto para que no la quemara… –todos la miramos extrañados y Carlisle comenzó a reír– y nunca revisé en este álbum porque él lo hizo y estaba entre su cofre de sus pertenencias más preciadas como le decía y que tonta fui al no haberlo revisado antes. Estoy como Edward, despistada.

– ¡Oye! –se quejó mi novio. Todos reímos.

–Si estaba aquí… –exclamó Esme asombrada.

Todos observamos la foto, estaba Robert abrazando a Esme sentado en un charco. Esme peleaba con él y en el momento de la fotografía ella lo golpeaba en el hombro. La reseña decía: "el vestido no volvió a ser el mismo"

– ¡oh Robert…! –dijo Esme con tristeza mientras Carlisle la abrazaba.

En un instante dado, una carta salió del álbum y el señor Masen se agachó a recogerla. Frunció el ceño.

–Para papá y Esme –leyó serio.

Esme y Carlisle lo miraron extrañado y se acercaron para verlo.

Carter Masen la desdobló y la comenzó a leer:

_Papá y Esme:_

_Para empezar quiero decirles que los quiero mucho y que siempre los tengo en cuenta, incluso a papá que a pesar de que nunca fui su predilecto ni nada parecido, quiero decir que siempre has sido mi ejemplo a seguir y que a pesar de no haber estudiado lo mismo que tú sigo la mayor parte de tus consejos y hago valer mi nombre tanto como el tuyo, siempre digo que soy tu hijo con orgullo a pesar de los malos ratos que nos hicimos pasar._

_Esme, hermana, te amo, eres lo mejor que hay en el mundo y mis sobrinos solo refuerzan lo que ya dije. _

_Está nota la escribo cada vez que tengo el presentimiento de que mi muerte se avecina y ya creo saber cómo. Creo que esta será la última._

_Lo que les quiero decir es que los quiero mucho y que siempre estarán en mi corazón._

_Papá te perdono, sé que llegará un momento en que te arrepentirás y sólo quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencor, por el contrario, te quiero mucho y te agradezco lo que hiciste porque me enseñaste a trabajar por lo que quiero. Eso siempre lo tuve claro._

_Aunque parezca raro y tal vez digan que estoy, o estuve, loco quiero decir que sé que lo están leyendo muchos años después de mi muerte, en navidad y que están tan atónitos como yo cuando lo soñé._

_Un abogado se pondrá en contacto con ustedes pronto para darles mi herencia a los chicos, la que reuní trabajando en el hospital (hermana, me di cuenta que no soy un doctor pirata después de todo) trabajé duro y me trasnoche mucho para eso. Más les vale que no lo despilfarren._

_Muchos saludos a Carlisle, a mis sobrinos, a sus novias y novio en el caso de la pequeña Alice que lamentablemente no llegaré a ver pero que sin embargo la quiero mucho._

_Edward se parece a mí, no a los Cullen y le gusta Debussy porque eso era lo que escuchábamos cuando me lo llevaba a pasear y el mocoso me pegaba el cassette de la cabeza cuando no lo tenía puesto. Si yo hubiera estado con ustedes todos estos años no se pareciera tanto a mí. El aborrecimiento a los doctores si es por papá y ya se llevarán una gran sorpresa con eso._

_Emmett es Carlisle cuando está (o estaba) aburrido solo que con las facciones del abuelo paterno._

_Alice es Esme de pequeña un poco más hiperactiva y más compradora compulsiva también tiene rasgos de su abuelo paterno. Pero con algo mío._

_Serán unos grandes chicos y todo será grandioso para ustedes, no hace falta ver el futuro para saber eso._

_Me despido de todo corazón y es una lástima no poder convivir más con ustedes._

_Los quiere._

_Robert Thomas Masen._

_

* * *

_hello!

voy al grano: no se esperaban ese final ¿verdad? ¿que tal la carta? no se de donde se ma ocurrio pero bueno, ya está :) ¡y que cosas! el es robert thomas ¿sera por cierto actor que tanto amo? XD

sinceramente, comprendo a Bella con su actutud con el regalo, aunque fue un poco (mucho) exagerada y es que ¡wow! que te regalen un carro... yo me echo a llorar y me niego a aceptarlo. primero porque no se manejar ¿y si lo choco? aparte de que me pueda matar ¿ustedes saben lo que me doleria ver me regalo aunque sea con un rasguño?

me encanto lo de las fotos, tan divertido, creo que robert se contagio del humor de Carlisle :)

debo decir que estoy estancada en el proximo capitulo. ¿creen que con muchos reviews me surjan las ideas? nunca esta demas intentar :D

muchisimas gracias a writerscompulsive por betear el capitulo y me lo entrego el mismo dia ya revisado :) ella estaba ansiosa por leer que pasaba :)

tambien quiero agradecer a: georginiuxa(y creeme que le dio. es mas le dio un extraño giro), lani'sworld, strangeeers (que bueno que te haya gustado, me divertí mucho escribiendolo), lexa0619, yolabertay y jenny (hola tocaya, me alegro que te guste me fic) muchisimas gracias por sus reviews

sin mas que decir, me despido, cuidense, dejen reviews, las quiero

jnnfrmrz


	46. Chapter 45

**Edward P.O.V.**

¿Podía ser esta navidad más extraña? Yo creo que no.

Estábamos todos en shock por la carta que habíamos encontrado en el álbum, también porque decía cosas que sorprendían y es que… no sé, esa carta era confusa y realmente me cuesta entenderla.

Mamá se sentó a mi lado atónita mientras que mi padre y abuelo se sentaban en los sofás de un solo asiento.

–Robert… –dijo mamá todavía pasmada.

Bella me miraba sin comprender lo que sucedía y yo la verdad es que estaba igual que ella. Todas esas cosas que decía en la carta, era extraño. La atmosfera se sentía tensa y silenciosa, creo que ni Emmett ni Alice podrían romperlo.

Luego de un rato Bella se fue y yo me dirigí a mi habitación. Odio el yeso, me sentía tan limitado. Tirado en mi cama comencé a pensar en trivialidades. Estaba aburrido, muy, muy aburrido.

Alguien tocó a mi puerta y vi a mamá asomarse por esta al abrirla.

–Vamos al cementerio, ¿quieres ir?

– ¿A qué?

– ¿A llevarles flores a mamá y Robert tal véz?

–Vamos, de todas maneras me estoy muriendo del aburrimiento.

En el auto íbamos mamá, el abuelo y yo. El control de la música era mío, escuchábamos los nocturnos de _Chopin_, hablamos muy poco y sólo nos dedicamos a ver el paisaje tan cambiante que otorgaba Forks, nótese el sarcasmo.

El cementerio de Forks era muy misterioso, tumbas viejas y abandonadas llenas de vegetación, las caminarías estaban destruidas en muchos lugares y los árboles daban sombra a todo el cementerio haciéndolo ver incluso más tenebroso de lo que por si era.

Está bien, soy un gallina y por eso cuando venía con mis padres, antes de que me fuera a New York, yo me quedaba, la mayoría de las veces, en el estacionamiento pateando los sapos que siempre habían allí. Lo sé, solo a mí se me ocurren esas cosas.

Salimos del auto y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada. Los pequeños panteones familiares se erguían delante de nosotros envejecidos por el tiempo, había tumbas que apenas tenían una lapida, a veces roídas y descuidadas y también había las que estaban cubiertas de mármol y sobresalían como una caja rectangular.

Caminamos hacia la parte "rica, bonita y vieja" donde se encontraban en mayor cantidad de panteones, allí era donde se encontraban las tumbas que habíamos venido a visitar. El camino seguía siendo tétrico. Si no fuera por las muletas ya hubiera llegado y estuviera de regreso. ¿Quién me manda a venir?

–Edward… amor… ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto mamá con un poco de burla.

–Si mamá, estupendamente.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, que mal suena decirlo así. Mamá quitó las flores viejas mientras que el abuelo buscaba agua para las nuevas. Yo me senté en un banco que había frente al sepulcro y viendo como mamá quitaba un poco la nieve, que también le daba un aspecto tenebroso.

De pronto sentí que algo me pasaba sutilmente por el cuello, de un salto me levante y no sé cómo llegué al lado de mamá, ella me miró desconcertada. La risa de mi abuelo resonó de pronto y al voltear lo vi detrás de la banca agarrándose el estomago mientras reía a carcajadas.

–Que miedoso eres Edward –habló mi abuelo entre risas.

–Papá… –le reprochó mi madre, pero sabía que estaba aguantando de reírse.

–Es que míralo Esme, se nota el miedo que tiene –siguió mi abuelo.

–Claro, con ese susto que me diste, se debe notar –dije molesto.

–Desde la entrada estas así.

Dije que era gallina más no que lo admitiría, y menos a mi abuelo.

–No sé de qué me hablas, yo venía pendiente de no caerme con estas mald… –mamá alzó una ceja– estúpidas muletas.

–Sí, claro…

Rodé los ojos y me senté en la banca nuevamente.

Después que mamá acomodara las flores nuevas se sentó conmigo en el banco mientras mi abuelo pasaba los dedos por las inscripciones de ambas tumbas. En todo el día no había caído un solo copo de nieve y a pesar del denso follaje de los arboles podían verse pequeños fragmentos de luz solar que lograban traspasar la vegetación y la nieve.

El alivio que sentí al salir del cementerio fue indescriptible. Como me había dicho papá una vez: hay cosas que uno no puede ver pero, sin embargo, uno sabe que están allí y hay veces que sin saber porque un lugar nos da mala espina.

De camino a casa mamá me dejo en casa de Bella que me había llamado para que pasar por allá.

Cuando pasábamos las tardes juntos no hacíamos mucho, por lo general, si era en mi casa nos la pasábamos en la sala de música; si era en su casa lo pasábamos en la sala viendo películas.

Tenía su cabeza recostada en mi pecho y de vez en cuando le daba pequeños besos en los cabellos mientras ella hacia pequeños dibujos en el brazo con que la tenía abrazada.

Estábamos viendo _tienes un e-mail_ y después veríamos _un ángel enamorado,_ esa nunca la había visto **(n/a: también se llama ciudad de ángeles. Desgraciadamente no les puedo dar muchos detalles porque solo vi la última media hora de la peli y nunca más la han pasado, con todo eso me encanto y juro que me dieron ganas de llorar con lo que vi)**. Bella sonreía ligeramente en las partes donde discutían o cuando leían los e-mails de otro.

–Espera aquí, no te muevas –dijo de pronto mientras se levantaba.

– ¿Tengo opción? –mascullé.

Ella solo me sonrió y subió las escaleras.

Reneé entró a la estancia y me tendió amablemente un bol con palomitas de maíz asegurándome que era de microondas y ella no había metido la mano en nada, además me dijo que Charlie se había encargado de lo poco que había que hacer. Yo le agradecí con una sonrisa.

Bella allí fallaba porque Reneé se esmeraba en la cocina y Bella la miraba feo mientras decía que prepararía algo comestible. Las pocas veces que había comido algo de Reneé resultaba que no estaba tan mal como creía. Pero aclaro, si sabía mal. Por lo general, quemado.

Mi novia volvió con un paquete en las manos de colores dorado y azul y un lazo en combinación. Paró frente a mí y me lo tendió mientras sonreía.

–Feliz navidad –dijo cuando lo tomé en mis manos y ella se agachó para besarme.

–Gracias, pero no tenias porque hacerlo –le sonreí.

Le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano y yo, curioso, abrí mi obsequio.

Era un libro. Un que había buscado desde hacía un tiempo pero que no había tenido la suerte de encontrarlo. _El nombre del viento_. Lo que había leído de ese libro me tenía intrigado.

–Retiro lo dicho. Gracias por hacerlo –le sonreí.

–Lo encontré por casualidad y, créeme, las guerras que hablan allí no son nada con la que tuve que batallar yo para quedarme con él –me sonrió.

–Pequeña pilluela, lo leíste antes de obsequiármelo –le sonreí mientras pellizcaba suavemente su mejilla.

–No… lo descargué… y llevo la mitad del libro… leído desde la computadora –dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tenia. Pícara e infantil.

Negué con la cabeza mientras reía y nuevamente se acomodó para seguir con la película.

Cuando Bella me dejó en la casa ya entrada la noche vi que los chicos ya habían regresado. Emmett y Alice estaban en la sala viendo televisión mientras que mis padres estaban "durmiendo". Me dirigí a mi habitación y comencé a hacer la maleta para el viaje a New York. Habíamos pensado ir desde el 26 para así hacerle un paseo turístico a Bella y visitar a mis amigos.

Sonreí al recordar todo lo que habíamos hecho desde que llegué a Forks, como conocí a Bella, la peleas con Emmett, los días sentado en la plaza con los Vulturi, incluso la magistral pelea con Jacob era un recuerdo agradable.

¿Qué habría pasado si nada hubiera ocurrido? ¿Sino me hubiera ido a New York?

Probablemente nada hubiera ocurrido, tal vez Bella solo fuera una amiga. Aunque la idea que más me gustaba era la de que a lo mejor ya tuviéramos tiempo de novios.

Me acosté en mi cama y cavilando entre mis pensamientos me quedé dormido.

Desperté sin ánimos de levantarme, mi cama estaba tibia y mullida y la habitación no estaba del todo iluminada. El sol invernal entraba difuso por la ventana y la cortina, lo que hacía que menos quisiera levantarme.

Me acomodé mejor y volví a cerrar los ojos.

Más tarde Alice comenzó a saltar en mi cama para que me levantara así que pesadamente lo hice.

Cuando llegué al comedor ya todos habían terminado de comer. Después de saludarlos, me fui a la cocina y me serví un plato de cereal con leche.

A eso de las nueve de la mañana salimos a buscar a Bella para dirigirnos al aeropuerto. Estaba feliz de ir con ella.

Reneé le dio como treinta besos de despedida y Charlie, que no tiende a ser afectuoso, le dio un gran abrazó de despedida. Mary por otro lado se despidió de mi abuelo con una efusividad que yo la encontré rayando lo amoroso, pero, bueno, ellos son mayores y saben muy bien lo que quieren.

Cuando subimos al auto Bella se recostó de mí y yo la abracé. Así estuvimos todo el trayecto, mamá fue quien nos llevó y cada cierto tiempo nos miraba por el espejo retrovisor y nos sonreía.

El viaje en el avión fue… aburrido estado allí por un lapso de tiempo que parece eterno.

Cuando llegamos a New York el chofer del abuelo nos esperaba para llevarnos a casa. Cargó las maletas en el maletero y condujo a la casa del abuelo para luego llevarnos a mí y a Bella a nuestro apartamento.

Subimos en el ascensor y una vez en nuestro piso caminamos hasta el final del pasillo. Le tendí las llaves.

– ¿Te gustaría hacer el honor? –le sonreí.

Ella tomó las llaves devolviéndome la sonrisa. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y al girarla esta cedió con pequeño "click".

Su rostro demostraba asombro cuando entramos.

–Es hermoso… –dijo con lentitud.

Había pequeños adornos navideños desperdigados por toda la casa y algunas flores adornaban los floreros. Una mata de navidad como centro de mesa en el comedor.

Le di un recorrido por el apartamento y ella quedó más que encantada.

–Puedes dormir donde quieras –le sonreí– esta es tu casa también, yo estaré en está –agregué mientras entraba a una de las habitaciones.

– ¿Y si quiero dormir contigo? –Soltó para luego sonrojarse– bueno… este… dormir, dormir.

–Tranquila, te entiendo –le sonreí– pues si quieres, no hay problema.

–Edward Cullen, a veces no te entiendo. La otra vez te negaste a que durmiéramos juntos…

–El otro día estaban mis padres y no se… –me encogí de hombros.

Me sonrió y metió su maleta en la habitación que yo había escogido. Me sentía tan feliz de estar con Bella en aquel apartamento. Parecía un sueño.

En la noche pedimos comida y cenamos contemplando la vista nocturna de New York para luego de asearnos irnos a dormir.

Esos días fueron… los mejores de mi vida. Recorrimos casi todo New York fuimos a museo metropolitano de arte, Bella quedó fascinada y yo… exhausto. Nos tomamos todo el día para recorrerlo y como veía a Bella tan alegre ¡al demonio!

A la hora de conducir lo hizo Bella. Era estresante. Primero porque no conocía muy bien las calles y segundo porque tenía miedo de hacerle algo al auto e iba extremadamente lento.

Paseamos en una carroza por el Central Park que nos quedaba cerca de la casa y fuimos a clubes nocturnos de jazz. Estábamos cerca que varios restaurantes, museos y teatros a los que fuimos y dejaron a Bella encantada.

Treinta y uno de diciembre por la mañana, desperté sonriendo como tonto al sentir el peso de Bella sobre mí brazo. Comencé a besar su mandíbula hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales me salté, y seguí besando su mejilla, su nariz, la cien…

–Tramposo –murmuró aun con los ojos cerrados– te faltó un lugar.

Reí un poco y besé su frente.

–Listo.

Me golpeó el brazo que tenia debajo de ella.

Se volteó, me beso castamente y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño. También me levanté de la cama y brinqué hasta la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Al poco rato llegó Bella y yo me fui al baño para asearme.

Cuando volví a la cocina Bella estaba acomodando los platos en la mesa.

–Parecemos una pareja casados –sonrió Bella.

–Sí quieres nos vamos a las Vegas a casarnos –le sonreí– la verdad es que no me gustan esas ceremonias grandes y pomposas de 300 invitados donde sólo conozco a treinta. Aunque si me gustaría verte vestida de novia –dije pensativo.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo hasta lo del vestido, así que ni lo sueñes Edward Cullen –dijo señalándome con un dedo, su expresión cambio rápidamente– ¡espera un momento! ¿Me estas pidiendo matrimonio?

– ¿Así tan simple? ¿Sin cursilerías? Que va, ni siquiera tengo un anillo –dije con desinterés, la verdad es que no lo había pensado en concreto y tampoco estaba entre mis planes cercanos– no quiero tentar con mi vida tan pronto, si te pido matrimonio ahora cuando volvamos a Forks y le contemos a tus padres, Charlie me mata por pensar lo peor y si no lo logra mis padres terminaran el trabajo de tu padre, pensando también en lo peor.

– ¿Y qué sería lo peor?

–Que estas embarazada –dije como si nada.

–Oh… Edward, ¿tú crees que lleguemos a casarnos y eso? –preguntó un tanto incomoda.

–Bueno… yo espero que sí… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me quieres tanto como para casarte conmigo? ¿O le tienes miedo al matrimonio? –pregunté con una ceja alzada.

–Es sólo que… ¡no creas que no quiero estar contigo por siempre! Pienso que tal vez tú te aburras de mí, una chica tonta y torpe, no soy lo que tú mereces –dijo cabizbaja.

–Sí, eres tonta –dije serio, ella me miró a punto de derramar unas lagrimas– eres tonta al no darte cuenta de cuánto te amo. Bella, soy yo quien tiene más de lo que merece, eres linda, amable, inteligente, muy perceptiva, tienes coraje y eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo.

–Sí claro –masculló rodando los ojos.

–Te amo Bella. Ya verás que un día de estos llegaré a tu casa y le pediré tu mano a Charlie, así a la antigua, diré más cursilerías que la cuidad entera en San Valentín y pondré un anillo en tu dedo.

–Sí le tengo miedo al matrimonio –dijo un poco ¿asombrada?– ¿un anillo? –parecía que suplicara porque eso no pasara.

–Un anillo, una pulsera, una corona. Ya me las arreglaré –sonreí.

– ¿No estamos muy jóvenes para pensar en estas cosas? –estaba incomoda.

–A inicios del siglo pasado buscaban pareja a esta edad –me encogí de hombros.

–Sí, pero te digo mi querido Eddie –hice una mueca– estamos en el siglo 20, las personas se casan después de salir de la universidad y cuando ya están trabajando. Muchos no se casan y…

–Muchas chicas que terminan como madres solteras por querer vivir el sueño adolescente –terminé– bueno ya, estamos discutiendo por tonterías.

–Sí, es lo mejor. Y Edward…

– ¿Sí?

–La fiesta de hoy es de gala ¿no? –dijo tímida.

–Así es. Conociéndote… no tienes vestido –sonreí.

–Pues no… ¡ay no! Esa sonrisita tuya no me gusta, no me gusta nada –dijo asustada.

Nunca había visto a Bella tan roja y tan hermosa.

Estábamos en una de las tiendas más exclusivas de la gran manzana. Bella se había probado unos siete vestidos hasta llegar al indicado.

–Ese modelo lo uso Cameron Díaz para una premiación de los Oscar –nos dijo la dependiente– le queda muy bien el vestido, señorita.

– ¿Sólo bien? Le queda perfecto –exclamé– Ese es.

–Edward, es demasiado costoso –se quejó Bella.

–Lo mejor sólo para ti –le sonreí.

La dependiente tenía cara de asombro y eso me hacia sonreír más.

Después de pagarlo salimos a la calle para dirigirnos al auto. Estaba de malhumor pero eso la hacía ver más tierna.

– ¿Por qué tú no compraste traje? –preguntó molesta ya en el apartamento.

–Porque a mí, mi abuelo me regalo un Hugo Boss azul marino, camisa blanca y corbata, también, azul marino –dije con suficiencia.

–Ah… y vamos a ir descalzos.

–Eh… no… están en mi armario.

Bella rodó los ojos, salió del auto y sacó las cosas. En el ascensor todo fue silencio a excepción de nuestros estómagos que rugían de hambre.

–Las cuatro de la tarde –dijo Bella mirando su reloj mientras caminábamos por el pasillo– y sin almorzar, te odio Edward Cullen.

–Lamento decirte que el sentimiento no es mutuo –le sonreí.

Entramos al apartamento y de inmediato me dirigí a la cocina a montar una olla para la pasta.

– ¿No estás cansado? Ve a descansar un rato –dijo mientras se recogía el cabello en un moño desordenado.

–Está bien –sonreí dándole un beso en los labios y yéndome a la habitación.

Me dejé caer en la cama y me eché una sabana encima. Me quedé dormido de inmediato.

–Edward… Edward…

Me moví un poco y abrí los ojos mientras sonreía. Allí estaba Bella sonriendo.

–Hora de comer.

–Ah… vamos –le sonreí mientras me levantaba.

–En realidad, yo ya comí –dijo avergonzada– estaba de malhumor porque tenía hambre, lo siento.

– ¡Bah! No hiciste nada.

–Sabes, en estos casos como me gustaría que Alice hubiera venido –dijo mirando por la ventana– ella sabría cómo debo arreglarme.

–Yo sé de otra persona que podría hacerlo –sonreí con picardía.

Media hora después estaba abriéndole la puerta a Mary quien me sonreía con efusividad. Me abrazó y entró como un torbellino dirigiéndose al cuarto.

La festividad comenzaría a las siete pero al parecer ellas pensaban que era a las nueve. Pero valió la pena la espera. Bella estaba radiante, bellísima.

–Con esa carita de bobo se ve tan adorable –rió Mary, Bella se le unió.

–Sí, sí. Ahora debo ir a vestirme así que con permiso –dije entrando a la habitación, no sin antes besar suavemente a Bella– Mary mas te vale que el hechizo no se rompa a medianoche.

–Tranquilo, los hechizos han mejorado y con la ayuda de la tecnología se han hecho más duraderos –sonrió Mary– adiós chicos.

–Adiós.

Veinte minutos después salí arreglado. Bella me sonrió y nos fuimos al auto para ir a la fiesta de fin de año.

**hola! **

**que tal? como estan? como pasaron las pascuas o semana santa como le decimos en venezuela? **

**bien, aqui esta un nuevo capitulo, muy lindo a mi criterio.**

**no detallé el apartamento porque tengo imagenes que pronto podran ver en mi perfil. tambien del vestido. creo poner los links la proxima semana. **

**que les parecio el capitulo? **

**bueno, el proximo capitulo es la fiesta y alguien inesperado aparece. ta ta ta tan...! :D**

**muchisisimas gracias a: lani'sworld, caro508, georginiuxa (abra epilogo), aiime, strangeeers (amiga, por lo menos vas a 50 km. yo me quedare manejando bici), greed212, janeth23.**

**tambien las writerscompulsive por revisar el capitulo.**

**espero les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**me despido, besos, cuidense, dejen reviews, nos leemos...**

**jnnfrmrz XD**


	47. Chapter 46

**Bella P.O.V.**

El sonrojo en mis mejillas era permanente. ¡Qué pena! Se notaba a leguas que no era de ese mundo lleno de lujos. Estábamos en el salón de fiestas de uno de los hoteles más lujosos de New York. Todo era tan sofisticado, lujoso…

–Creo que Mary te puso demasiado rubor –dijo Edward mirándome fijamente.

–Aplicó el necesario –admití avergonzada– Edward estas fiestas no son lo mío.

Él río un poco.

–Puede que no sean lo tuyo, pero… ¿sabes algo? Cualquiera podría decir que eres parte de ellas. Si no fuera por tu excesivo sonrojo (que lo encuentro aún más tierno que de costumbre) diría que estas muy acostumbrada –sonrió mirándome a los ojos, estos reflejaban una ternura rebosante– estas preciosa y todos se dan cuenta de eso. Es más, los chicos de allá, puedes ver lo celosos que están porque tengo a una chica tan espectacular como tú.

–Edward Cullen eres un cursi de primera –me reí.

–Lo que hace el amor –me dijo al oído y luego lo beso con suavidad.

Estábamos en una de las mesas que estaban distribuidas por el salón, estábamos acompañados por el señor Masen y los padres de James, todos vestidos con lujosos trajes.

Hablamos de todo y deje de sentirme incomoda cuando me di cuenta de lo bien que me desenvolvía con ellos. Los demás socios saludaban a Edward y pude apreciar que mi novio cambiaba completamente de actitud cuando estaba frente a ellos. Era serio, calculador y su mirada evaluaba a su interlocutor.

Sin embargo cuando nos dejaban tranquilos Edward volvía a ser el de siempre: cursi, risueño y un con el ego por las nubes. Un Edward muy divertido.

– ¿Cómo están James y Victoria? –preguntó Edward.

–Bien, James está trabajando a en un taller mecánico y por las noches estudia. Carter lo invitó para que viniera pero dijo que prefería quedarse en casa con Victoria. Ambos han madurado muchos y me sorprende como están llevando todo –sonrió la señora Greig.

–Ellos se quieren mucho, siempre ha sido así –sonrió Edward. Él no sabía que se perdía de algo.

Poco después comenzó a sonar una sutil música que invitaba a bailar. Los padres de James fueron a la pista de baile dejándonos a nosotros tres contemplando a los bailarines.

–Así quería pasar yo la velada –dijo Edward malhumorado.

– ¿Y crees que te daría el gusto? Yo no sé bailar y haría el ridículo allí.

Sólo sonrió y tomó de su copa de champagne. Me recosté de su brazo.

Luego de un rato nos dirigimos al balcón donde teníamos vista de gran parte de New York, las luces de los edificios y los autos. Todo era tan hermoso.

Edward dejó las muletas a un lado y se recostó de la baranda de espalda al paisaje. Su mirada era tranquila y una pequeña sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

La música del salón salía amortiguada dándole un toque romántico a la escena.

–Tal vez estés harta de que te lo diga: estás hermosa –me sonrió– más que de costumbre y más que en el cumpleaños de Alice.

–Es cierto lo que dicen: el amor es ciego.

–Pero también dicen que nadie se ve a sí mismo con claridad –dijo con ternura– tú no eres la excepción. Eres hermosa, inteligente, perspicaz, comprensiva. Tienes más cualidades de las que yo podría decirte jamás. Bella, si fueras como las demás chicas hace tiempo no estaríamos juntos o quizás no hubiéramos tenido nada.

Lo abracé apoyando mi cabeza de su pecho y él me envolvió a su vez con sus brazos. Me sentía tan bien, no quería despegarme de mi novio.

–No me quiero quedar con las ganas –susurró besando mis cabellos.

Agarró mi mano y la posó sobre su hombro, luego posiciono una de sus manos en mi cintura y tomó mi mano entre la suya. Sin previo aviso se despegó de la baranda y comenzó a bailar, intentarlo sería la palabra correcta, lo miré angustiada. Estaba completamente segura de que nos caeríamos.

–Solo relájate, nada pasará.

Solté su mano y lo abracé por la nuca mientras él me tomaba por la cintura. Me dejé llevar, sintiéndome la persona más feliz del mundo. No quería parar, de tenerlo así: mirándome a los ojos con ternura, sus manos en mi cintura y las mías acariciando su nuca y sus cabellos.

–Te amo Isabella Swan –murmuró antes de besarme la frente.

–Yo también te amo Edward Cullen y cuando estemos listos para ese pasó te diré que sí –le sonreí antes de alzarme para alcanza sus labios.

Besarlo era sin duda la mejor experiencia de todas, amaba sus labios casi tanto como sus ojos que era la mitad de lo que lo amaba a él.

Nos separamos por la falta de oxígeno pero seguimos con nuestro "baile".

Poco después volvimos a entrar al salón para esperar el conteo regresivo. Edward se veía un poco cansado pero no lo dejaba relucir mucho así que no estaba segura de que de verdad lo estuviera.

El señor Masen se había ido a hablar con los socios de otra mesa por lo que estábamos solos en la nuestra.

–Vaya, si aquí tenemos a los señores Cullen –esa voz… ¡Jacob!

–Ya me extrañaba que no estuvieras aquí –dijo Edward– ¿no tienes a alguien más a quien molestar?

–No vengo a molestar –dijo Jacob serio– vengo a pedir disculpas por todo lo que les he causado.

Edward alzó una ceja incrédulo.

–Ya Jacob, di la verdad –exclamé.

–Lo digo en serio. Les pido disculpar por todo lo que les hice pasar. Solo espero que si no podemos ser amigos que por lo menos no quede roces entre nosotros –explicó serio.

– ¿Y cómo sabemos que dices la verdad? –dijo Edward igual o más serio que Jacob.

–Pueden creerme o no. Solo les diré que no me interesan más las acciones del instituto, me di cuenta de lo que hacía por ellas, perjudicando a gente que a algunas quiero –me miró al decir lo último– el amor es ciego pero la ambición lo es más. Mi ambición me llevó a casi matar a alguien y a perder a una buena amiga.

–Te creeré pero no creas que olvidaré todo lo que ha pasado –la expresión de Edward era inescrutable.

–No esperaba menos.

–Te perdono y tal vez pueda volver a confiar en ti, Jacob, solo necesito tiempo para poner todo en orden y ver si puedo brindarte nuevamente mi amistad –declaré a lo que él asintió.

–Muchas gracias ahora si me disculpan voy a reunirme con mi tío. Que disfruten de la velada y mis mejores deseos para este nuevo año.

–Gracias e igualmente, Jacob –dijo Edward estrechándole la mano.

Vimos como partía rumbo a la mesa más apartada de nosotros y se reunía con un hombre parecido a él.

Volví a recostarme de Edward. Estaba aburrida, cansada. Quería irme a casa.

–Que cansancio, cuando llegue a casa me voy a tirar de largo en la cama –dijo Edward reprimiendo un bostezo.

–Recuerda dejarme un lado, estoy exhausta –le comenté.

–Por ti dormiría hasta en el piso.

–Pues ya sabes dónde vas a dormir hoy _cariño_ –le sonreí.

–Eres una pilla –rió.

Cuando nos sirvieron la cena todos volvieron a sus mesas y mientras comían conversamos con nuestros acompañantes. Edward riñó con su abuelo porque el jamón estaba un poco salado y el señor Masen miró a mi novio con molestia y dejó el jamón a un lado.

La cena nos reanimó porque luego de esta nos levantamos de la mesa y comenzamos a caminar conversando con los socios y recibiendo halagos. El ego de Edward estaba por las nubes. ¿Quién lo iba a soportar cuando volviéramos a Forks? ¡Ah, sí! Su novia.

También está demás decir que mi sonrojo volvió a ser permanente, todos alababa mi vestido, mi peinado, también decían que era muy bonita y que era de esperarse que hubiera podido pescar a Edward.

– ¿Todos los socios saben que tú eras un rompecorazones?

–Sí, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no estoy orgulloso de eso?

–No lo sé, muchas me parece –le contesté.

–Isabella, me vuelves loco –y sin previo aviso me beso.

Sonreí cuando nos separamos y volvimos al balcón a esperar los fuegos artificiales. Desde allí oíamos el conteo regresivo.

–5…

–4…

–3…

–Bella –me llamó Edward.

–2…

– ¿Si…?

–1…

Edward me atrajo hacia él firme pero con suavidad, nuestros labios se encontraron cuando en el salón gritaron el "feliz año". Era un beso apasionado, insaciable. Nuestras manos viajaron rápidamente a la nuca del otro. No quería separarme de él y ni él de mí. Para cerrar con broche de oro los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a explotar frente a nosotros dándole un toque más romántico y especial a la escena, nuestra escena.

Cuando nos faltó el aire, cuando ya me sentía mareada por la falta de oxigeno, nos separamos solo lo suficiente para pegar nuestras frentes y sonreír entre jadeos.

–Feliz año nuevo Bella.

–Feliz año nuevo Edward.

–Mi año ha sido feliz desde que te conocí, ahora, me imagino que este será euforia total –sonrió mientras nos girábamos un poco para ver los fuegos artificiales.

Disfruté de esos últimos momentos en la fiesta siendo acunada por Edward y contemplando el espectáculo.

–Será mejor que nos marchemos –susurró Edward a mi oído.

–Debes estar cansado, vámonos a casa.

Salimos, tratando de pasar inadvertidos, en busca del auto. Una vez que nos lo trajeron ayudé a Edward a subir al auto, en el asiento del copiloto para luego subirme al asiento del conductor. Las calles estaban atestadas y tardamos un largo rato en llegar a casa.

Pero una vez que abrimos la puerta… de verdad me sentí en casa, en mi hogar. Nos miramos a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Hogar, dulce hogar –dijo Edward,

–Me robaste las palabras de la boca –le sonreí.

– ¿Sabes que más te voy a robar? –preguntó pícaro.

–No lo sé al igual que no sé cómo me vas a atrapar –sonreí abiertamente y comencé a correr adentrándome en el apartamento.

– ¡Tramposa! –gritó desde la puerta.

– ¿Cómo se hace trampa cuando no hay reglas? –le pregunté entre risas.

Podía oír sus pasos acercarse así que me cambie la ropa rápidamente por el pijama y me metí a la cama haciéndome la dormida.

–Tú no te duermes tan rápido Isabella Swan –me replicó acercándose lo más suavemente posible para no hacer mucho ruido.

Se sentó en la cama con cuidado y se acercó a mí para depositar un beso en mi cuello. Volvió a levantarse y se metió en el baño. Cuando volvió se acostó en la cama y yo me acerqué para quedar acurrucada en sus brazos.

Dos de enero por la mañana estábamos con James y Laurent desayunando en uno de los cafés más lujosos de la ciudad. Lo único que yo no entendía era que como el señor-debo-depender-de-mis-padres-por-dos-meses, por lo del auto, podía seguir gastando dinero.

Charlamos de todo un poco y nos divertimos por las caras de Edward al no entender nuestra clave sobre cómo estaban Victoria y el bebé. Yo ya sabía que Edward no era muy dado a los bebés y los chicos querían darle la cara cuando le presentaran al bebé y que sería su ahijado.

La excusa de Victoria para no estar con nosotros era que tenía sarampión y estaba en cuarentena.

– ¿Y cuando regresan a Forks? –preguntó Laurent.

–El lunes –sonreí.

– ¿Por qué…? –se quejó Edward mientras me abrazaba con carita de tristeza.

–Porque, yo tengo clases y yo ya extraño a mis padres ¡Edward! ¡Pareces un niñito! –le dije mientras los chicos se reían.

–Así abran sido sus noches –rió James y al captar lo que quiso decir nos ruborizamos por completo.

–Edward ha cambiado pero no creo que tanto, James –comentó Laurent.

– ¡Un momento! Los temas perturbadores los dejan a un lado –protestó Edward.

Sabía que temas eran los que estaban insinuando, los mismos que disimuladamente había tratado de sonsacarle pero que captaba y cambiaba el tema antes de que lo insinuara dejándome con la gran pregunta ¿Edward se había acostado con alguna chica? ¿Sería yo su primera o no? ¿Llegaríamos a eso? Esa era la que más me inquietaba, no sabía qué hacer en esos _casos_.

–Tranquila Bella, Edward es chapado a la antigua… o muy tonto –dijo James pasando su brazo por mi hombre.

El rostro de Edward estaba tan pálido como la vez que Charlie le preguntó si nosotros habíamos tenido sexo. Aunque debo admitir que tampoco me sentía cómoda con el tema.

–No te entiendo, Cullen, tanto que te la das y cuando sacan el tema a colación te pones pálido –comentó Laurent– eso es un claro signo de que nunca has visto más de lo que se "debe" de una mujer.

La cara de Edward era todo un poema y, me imagino, que el mío también. Ya no me gustaba esta conversación.

– ¿No creen que un té helado sería bueno en este momento? –Edward se golpeó la frente con la mano, claro signo de que había metido la pata.

– ¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Tienes que bajar tu temperatura?

–En lo que a mí respecta, el tema le sube la temperatura a nuestra querida amiguita –dijo Laurent insinuante.

– ¿Y qué tal es, Bella? –pregunto James con picardía.

–Es… ¡buenísimo! Como se mueve, sus caricias, sus besos… –suspiré ilusionada. Todos me miraron con la mandíbula desencajada.

–No puedo…

–Creerlo –terminó James, sonreí con satisfacción, no estaba diciendo mentiras o por lo menos no del todo. Edward me había besado muchas veces, las caricias aunque no era subidas de tono eran caricias y cuando duerme se mueve en exceso, había estado a punto de aplastarme en varias ocasiones.

–Amor, vayámonos quiero hacer… ciertas cosas –le insinué.

Mi novio parecía un robot, se levantó de la silla y caminó a mi lado hasta la salida mientras sentíamos las miradas atónitas de los chicos.

– ¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que pasó el café hace un momento? –preguntó Edward aun impresionado.

–Era mi forma de cerrarles el pico –sonreí– por nada, amor, sí, lo sé, por eso me quieres.

–Nueva York no te hace bien –dijo Edward parecía… asustado– me recuerdas a Alice. No me gusta.

–Que tontito eres –seguí sonriendo.

Conduje hasta el apartamento donde hicimos palomitas de maíz y nos sentamos en el sofá a ver películas. Sin duda había sido el mejor año nuevo que había pasado.

**hello!**

**como estan? tiempo sin "vernos"**

**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. para mi es uno de los mejores capitulos.**

**muchisimas gracias a writerscompulsive que me ayudó a organizar los sucesos para los proximos tres/cuatro capitulos y si salen como planemos seran de lo mejor (espero no decepcionarlos).**

**cada vez le queda menos a este fic y lo anuncio con mucha tristeza.**

**pero bueno ahora quiero agradecer a: strangeeers, greed212, samantha, yolabertay (acertaste), caro508, janeth23 (de verdad lo siento mucho. ojala tuviera mas tiempo para actualizar como me gustaria :/)**

**solo dire una cosa de los proximos capis (porque no me aguanto :P): romance, motos, tristeza y reencuentro ¿que pasara?**

**espero no dejarlas picadas por mucho tiempo.**

**bueno, cuidense, dejen reviews. portense bien XD y nos leemos**

**bye XD**


	48. Chapter 47

**Edward P.O.V.**

Otra vez en Forks. Si hace un año me hubieran dicho que debía volver, hubiera soltado mil y una maldiciones, hubiera roto varias cosas y me encerrado en mi habitación todo el día. Ahora, estaba feliz de volver, vería a mi familia, a mis amigos y estaría en el pueblo donde conocí al amor de mi vida.

Tenía a Bella recostada de mi hombro, dormida, mientras papá conducía por la carretera que daba a la casa.

Eran las diez de la noche, le habíamos avisado a Reneé que Bella se quedaría en casa y que en la mañana la llevaríamos de vuelta a su casa.

Una vez en nuestro hogar, desperté a Bella con suavidad y nos adentramos al interior de la casa para recibir los abrazos de mis hermanos deseándonos un feliz año nuevo.

Mi pequeña Bella durmió con Alice, lo cual por una parte agradecí porque estaba absolutamente exhausto y deseaba mi cama para mí solo para poder moverme sin el temor de golpearla.

Los siguientes días fueron estupendos, pasaba todos los días con Bella, por fin me quitaron el estúpido yeso y pude volver a manejar mi amado Volvo. Me sentía tan bien…

Vimos a Jacob un par de veces. Aun no nos acostumbrábamos a ese Jacob nada arrogante y que no trataba de separarnos. Varias veces Bella salió con él, para ella pasó la prueba. De verdad había cambiado ¿Celoso? Mucho y no me quedaba tranquilo al pensar que estaban solos… pero si Bella decía que estaba bien la dejaría tranquila, tampoco iba a controlar su vida y a decidir quiénes serian sus amigos.

Lo que no me gustaba de los paseos de Bella y Jacob era que iban y venían en moto, lo veía inseguro y el hecho de que iban muy juntos hacia que me molestara. Los celos. Por eso decidí armar una pequeña sorpresa para ella.

Y allí estábamos en el prado con un picnic armado, un teclado y una pequeña hoguera. La tenía abrazada, con su espalda pegada a mi pecho mientras ella calentaba los malvaviscos. La música de mi Ipod completaba el ambiente.

–Es todo tan pacifico, tranquilo, romántico… –murmuró Bella antes de morder la golosina con cuidado.

–No sería nada si no estuvieras aquí –le dije al oído.

–Y menos sin ti –respondió mientras se estiraba para alcanzar la cesta– ¿Qué es esto?

Sacó dos entradas.

–Eso, mi amor, son las entradas para una obra de _sueño de una noche de verano_. Es en Port Angeles y si queremos llegar a tiempo será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha –respondí a su pregunta para luego besarla en el cuello.

– ¿Y que ibas a hacer si no se me ocurría agarrar la cesta?

–Iba a esperar diez minutos más, antes de sacarlas junto con esto –comenté sacando un nuevo dije del fondo de la cesta.

– ¿De verdad esperabas que la consiguiera? –rió Bella.

–Ya te dije, iba a esperar diez minutos más –sonreí mientras tomaba la mano de ella con suavidad y buscaba en la pulsera el lugar correspondiente al dije.

–La primera vez que vamos al teatro –sonrió Bella admirando el dije con forma de…

–Nuestra primera cita en un teatro –corregí.

–Entonces es muy raro que no tenga la del cine.

–No es raro. El hecho es que son las veces que me he esmerado en hacerte algo o una fecha especial.

–Te amo –soltó de pronto antes de besarme.

–También te amo Isabella. Con toda mi vida y corazón.

Recogimos todo y apagamos la hoguera para después irnos al auto en dirección al teatro.

Nos fuimos en su auto, hacia un radiante sol, algo extraño, y había que aprovecharlo a lo máximo. El lado malvado de Bella hizo acto de presencia, por más que le rogué que me dejara conducirlo siempre me dio un rotundo no.

Llegamos a la función con tiempo de sobra a pesar de que habíamos tenido el tiempo contado y Bella iba conduciendo. Paseamos un rato por las galerías, explorando y comentando algunas cosas.

Entramos al salón donde buscamos nuestros asientos.

Comenzó la función y Bella se acurrucó en mis brazos mientras yo le daba un beso en la coronilla.

Podía oír Bella susurrar líneas sueltas de vez en cuando o suspirar en otras. Muchas chicas eran fanáticas de un cantante o actor, se morirían por conocerlos y llorarían o se desmayarían al verlos, pero en cambio para Bella, su gran ídolo era Shakespeare, se sabía todas las líneas, todos los personajes, todo.

Luego de la función salimos rumbo a un centro comercial a pasear y a tratar de comprarle algo. Lo último fue un caso perdido, pero valía la pena probar.

Camino al auto nos encontramos con Jacob.

–Hola chicos –saludó con una sonrisa.

–Hola Jake

–Jacob –dije con una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo.

–Oigan ¿quieren ir a una fogata mañana por la noche en la Push? Nos sentaremos a contar historias y comer algo… será divertido.

Miré a Bella interrogante. Aun le tenía desconfianza a Jacob pero si ella quería ir no lo impediría. Bella también me miró buscando respuestas a mis mismas interrogantes.

–Claro, Jacob. Allí estaremos –sonrió Bella volteando su cabeza hacia Jacob.

–Bien. Entonces los espero en mi casa y de allí partimos. Bueno chicos, los dejo. Cuídense.

Salió corriendo dejándonos atrás.

– ¿Por qué cuando dicen "cuídense" a mí me suena con doble sentido? –preguntó Bella distraída.

–Porque a lo mejor lo que te carcome es la conciencia –dije sin darle importancia.

–Por ti no es cariño –dijo con una sonrisa. Bufé, lo que hizo que ella comenzara a reírse.

Paseamos un rato más por el centro comercial, abrazados, y para terminar nuestro recorrido compramos helado para ella y un café para mí. Nos sentamos frente a una fuente.

– ¿Por dónde vas en el libro? –preguntó inocente.

El libro… ¡el libro!

– ¡Se me quedó en New York! –Exclamé poniéndome las manos en la cabeza– ¡Lo dejé en la mesita de la sala!– Comenzó a reírse.

–Sabía que no te habías dado cuenta –rió– antes de salir lo vi y lo metí en maleta. Ayer cuando estaba buscando algo lo encontré.

– ¿Qué haría sin ti? –sonreí besando su mejilla.

–No mucho la verdad, comenzando con que te tengo que despertar por las mañanas y recordarte que pases buscando. Estás muy mal, querido, alguna chica debe estar mandándote a la luna continuamente –sonrió.

–A la Luna, a Marte, a otra galaxia, a donde ella quiera yo voy –le confesé.

–Te amo.

–Yo también te amo.

De regreso a la casa estuvimos en silencio solo oíamos el murmullo de la música y el ronroneo del auto. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban nos sonreíamos y volvíamos a mirar a otro sitio.

Al llegar, mamá invitó a Bella a cenar. Ella fue a ayudarle mientras que yo me dirigí al salón de música donde me senté frente al piano y comencé a tocar.

Después de un rato tocando, sentí la mano de Bella en mi hombro. Ella se sentó a mi lado en el banquillo y apoyó la cabeza de mi hombro.

– ¿Quieres humillar a los chicos? Están organizando una partida de Scrabble en parejas…

–Y tú quieres matar sus orgullos ¿me equivoco?

–Solo herirlo –sonrió.

Me levanté del banquillo y le tendí la mano para salir juntos del salón. Todos los chicos estaban allí. Ya tenían todo listo para jugar.

– ¿Aún tenemos chance de jugar?

–No creo que un troglodita como tú sepa jugar esto –dijo Rosalie burlona.

–Rose, querida Rose, creo que me confundes con tu novio. Pero tranquila, tengo una excelente compañera.

Nos sentamos frente al tablero y agarramos nuestras fichas. Comenzaron Alice y Jasper con "perro".

– ¡He! Los nombres no valen –dije con picardía.

– ¿Qué nombre? Revísate la vista allí dice perro –protestó Alice.

–Bueno. Ese es el nombre de pila de Jacob.

Bella trató de no reírse y los chicos rodaron los ojos.

El segundo turno era de Rosalie y Emmett quienes colocaron "piso". Y nosotros colocamos "cosa". El juego se puso intenso, pero Bella y yo llevábamos la delantera seguidos de Alice y Jasper. Ya avanzado el juego comenzamos a poner palabras monosílabas.

Cuando terminamos Bella y yo ganamos– por Bella, claro, no era bueno con los juegos de mesa– , seguidos por Rosalie y Emmett quienes nos sorprendieron en último minuto y por último, Alice y Jasper quienes quedaron enfurruñados en el sofá.

Era divertido verlos actuar como dos niños pequeños, Alice nos miraba como si quisiera asesinarnos mientras que Jasper miraba el tablero con ojos entrecerrados.

–Chicos sean buenos perdedores –dije con una sonrisa.

–Cierra el pico sabandija –dijo Alice. Estaba seguro que pronto comenzaría a echar ácido por la boca.

–Buena esa Alice –sonrió Rosalie. Como no me iba a quedar con esa, le arrojé un cojín a la rubia.

–Estúpida sabandija, te metiste con la persona menos indicada –dijo arrojándome los cojines que tenía cerca.

Comenzamos a arrojarnos los cojines y de allí se nos fueron uniendo. Los cojines volaban de un lado para otro. Por suerte no golpearon otra cosa más que a nosotros. Alice me plantó uno en la cara seguida por Rosalie quien sonrió con inocencia. Emmett y Jasper recibieron mis golpes y…

¿Y Bella?

La busqué con la mirada por la estancia descuidando la batalla y cuando me di cuenta que mi querida novia se había fugado de la batalla sentí el peso de todos sobre mí. Comenzaron a hacerme cosquillas y sentí como alguien me daba un cocotazo en la cabeza, seguro que fue Rosalie.

– ¡No! –grité entre risas.

Cuando por fin me dejaron tranquilo fui hasta la cocina donde mamá y Bella charlaban.

– ¿Qué hacen? –pregunté rodeando a Bella por la cintura con mis brazos.

–Hablando de cierto novio mío que a veces me agobia con tantas atenciones –sonrió Bella.

–No te agobio –dije haciendo un puchero estilo Alice. Bella rió por lo bajo y yo apoyé mi cabeza de su hombro.

–Le decía a Bella que ustedes no parecen novios. Parecen una pareja de recién casados, se aman, son felices teniéndose uno al lado del otro, se miran como si nada mas existiera –sonrió mamá con ternura– sólo quiero decirles que tengan cuidado, en todo aspecto, porque si algo pasa y les toca separarse van a sufrir mucho.

Asentimos con seriedad y abracé a Bella con un poco mas de fuerza.

En ese momento el timbre del horno sonó y mi madre abrió la puerta, había una enorme bandeja de lasaña. Le ayudé a sacarlo y lo llevé al mesón. Olía delicioso.

Entre Bella y mamá sirvieron los platos mientras que yo los llevaba a la mesa. Podía escucharlas reír por lo bajo cuando entraba a la cocina, eso hacía que yo sonriera. Mi madre y mi novia se la llevaban de las mil maravillas, creo que eso es lo que todo el mundo quiere.

Cuando terminamos de servir los platos llamamos a los chicos, papá estaba en el hospital y llegaría tarde.

Nos sentamos a la mesa. Emmett con sus tan típicas bromas, Jasper siempre sonriendo y hablando como loco, Alice y Rosalie hablando sobre la última colección de no sé quién. Bella, mamá y yo comíamos tranquilamente y de veces en cuando nos sonreíamos.

Al terminar la cena Bella se despidió, ya era tarde. Le acompañe hasta su auto y después de un beso de despedida salió hacia su casa.

Al día siguiente, mientras me dirigía a la casa de Bella, me detuve en una floristería y le compré unas margaritas. Íbamos a la fogata a la que Jacob nos había invitado. Coloqué las flores en el asiento del copiloto y seguí mi camino.

Charlie estaba llegando en ese momento. Nos saludamos de manera cordial y entramos a la casa donde después de asustar a Reneé nos dirigimos a la sala para esperar a Bella.

–Entonces… van a la fogata en la Push –dijo Charlie.

–Así es, Jacob nos invitó –contesté.

–Se van a divertir. Esas fogatas son muy entretenidas y las historias son interesantes.

Había un silencio incomodo en el ambiente, casi se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo.

Miré hacia la puerta y en ese momento entró Bella sonriendo tiernamente. Me levanté y después de darle un abrazo y un beso en la frente le entregué las flores.

–Ninguna flor es tan bella como tú pero no por eso voy a dejar de regalártelas –le sonreí, estaba sonrojada y pude notar un pequeño temblor en sus manos cuando tomó las flores.

Nos despedimos de sus padres y salimos al auto. Una vez dentro lo encendí y nos fuimos rumbo a la Push.

– ¿Por qué estabas tan sonrojada y temblorosa en tu casa? –le pregunté con una sonrisa– ¿Te apenó que dijera eso y te regalara flores?

–N… un poco, pero fue por papá más que todo. Me dio pena –dijo avergonzada.

– ¿No quieres que te dé muestras de mi amor frente a tu padre? –no lo pregunté con malestar, lo pregunté porque quería complacerla en todo lo que quisiera.

–No me importa si lo haces o no. Es solo que mi padre es más necio y no sé cómo se lo tome.

–Te entiendo –le sonreí y busqué su mano con la que tenia libre.

El viaje hacia La Push fue lento, no tenia ánimos de ver a Jacob y también porque quería ver el paisaje. La verdad es que casi nunca venia a La Push.

Cuando llegamos al pueblo, Bella me guió hasta la casa de Jacob. Era una pequeña casa de madera, roja mate, tenia ventanas estrechas. Parecía un granero. Sonreí por esa.

Cuando bajamos del auto Jacob nos recibió con un saludo y rápidamente nos guió hasta un acantilado donde ya estaban varios chicos sentados. Al vernos comenzaron a gritar y aullar como lobos.

–Esos idiotas de haya, son mis amigos –dijo Jacob con una sonrisa– Tal vez los recuerdes Bella.

–Un poco, sí –dijo Bella acercándose más a mí.

Mi vista estaba centrada en el suelo, no por temor a tropezar, sino más bien por Bella que era quien podía tropezarse y hacer que ambos nos cayéramos. Trastabilló un poco por unas piedras pero enseguida se estabilizó, la miré divertido y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Después de las presentaciones nos sentamos junto al fuego, nos pasaron malvaviscos, los cuales asamos, mientras los chicos contaban historias de terror. Bella se acurrucaba a mi lado y me agarraba fuertemente el brazo cuando los chicos las relataban. Después pasaron a la ronda de chistes y me sorprendí al oír a Bella contarlos con tanta gracia, hasta el chiste más tonto que contó nos hizo reír.

–Te amo, más que mi propia vida –le susurré al oído. Ella sonrió y recostó su cabeza de mi hombro.

–Mis siete palabras –sonrió, le miré confundido– Capitulo treinta y seis. ¿Conoces las siete palabras que harán que una mujer te ame?

–Eso lo pregunta el profesor Elodin, el que está medio loco ¿no? –Ella asintió con una sonrisa– Ese fue el último capítulo que leí.

–Lo sé –sonrió más. Los chicos nos miraban extrañados y al percatarnos Bella y yo nos sonrojamos furiosamente.

Pasamos una velada realmente divertida, incluso bailamos con la música de los celulares y nos reímos de los todos de los demás, sobre todo con el de Bella que decía "sácame del bolsillo, sácame del bolsillo"

Entonces el de Paul comenzó a sonar "papá 'ta sonando el teléfono". Lloramos de la risa con ese tono.

–Pero Paul tú no tienes hijos ¿o sí? –preguntó Bella.

–No, pero igual soy un papacito –dijo con arrogancia.

Ok…

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Bella vimos la luz de la sala encendida y apenas estacionamos vimos que alguien se movía, situándose en la ventana.

–Bouna notte mia ragazza –me despedí besando su mejilla.

–Espera un momento y te traigo el libro. Antes de que se me olvide y te vayas a New York sin él. Te vas a aburrir mucho este viaje sin mí.

–En lo último tienes mucha razón –le sonreí– Vamos, te acompaño hasta la puerta.

Salimos del auto caminamos hacia la puerta agarrados de la mano. Una vez en la puerta nos separamos y ella corrió escaleras arriba, mientras yo la esperé recostado al umbral de la puerta.

Me sentía feliz, como siempre que estaba con ella, relajado. Amaba a Bella, nunca pensé que me sentiría tan completo teniendo a alguien a mi lado. Estaba loco por Bella y no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Tenía la esperanza, el sueño de que un día tuviéramos nuestra casa, nuestra familia. Los chicos tenían razón, demasiada cursilería.

La puerta se abrió y una sonriente Bella salió con mi libro en las manos. Antes de dármelo me agarró por la camisa e hizo que me doblara para poder plantarme un delicioso beso en los labios.

–Buenas noches amor, te quiero, te amo –susurró en mis labios. Sonreí y me separé un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

–Mis siete palabras –sonreí volviendo a besarla, me separé de ella con delicadeza– Algo me dice que esto de las siete palabras no tiene que ver con lo que dijo Elodin solamente.

–No… –sonrió– Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches amor mío que descanses –sonreí dándole un último beso antes de marcharme.

Ella volvió a entrar a la casa y yo caminé de regreso al auto con una amplia sonrisa en mis labios.

Mañana iría a New York para inscribirme en la universidad, a buscar los libros y todo lo que necesitaría para el estudio por correspondencia. Bella había tenido razón en decir que sin ella el viaje seria aburrido y pesado. New York sin ella seria mil veces más oscuro que con ella.

**eh... ¿hola?**

**perdon, perdon, perdon... no era mi intencion dejarlas por tanto tiempo :(**

**la culpa de la tardanza la tengo yo y solo yo porque primero no se me ocurria como comenzar el capi, despues de mucho tiempo lo termino y se lo envié a writerscompulsive para que lo revisara, no se tardo nada y me lo mando. mucho tiempo despues lo estoy subiendo completamente avergonzada por la tardanza.**

**ahora con el capitulo, no se si se nota pero queria que fuera un capitulo fresco, ligero, de eso que te dejan con una sonrisita en el rostro.**

**ahora esta calma se esta por acabar porque ahora viene lo bueno y tambien lo ultimo ya que detalles ignorados esta llegando a su fin.**

**muchisimas gracias a strangeeers, janalez, georginiuxa, yolabertay, karla, lexa0619, anabel94. de veras muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por la paciencia que me tienen :/**

**sin mas que decir, me despido, cuidense... ¿tengo opcion a reviews? *carita de gatito bajo la lluvia* **

**las quiero.**

**jnnfrmrz**


	49. Chapter 48

**Bella P.O.V.**

Después de año nuevo Edward y yo habíamos pasados días muy tranquilos y hasta divertidos. Cuando no estaba en casa de los Cullen estaba de paseo con Edward. Me pasaba pocos días en la casa. Y cuando comencé a clases se puede decir que aproveché a mi amado novio para que me ayudara, sobre todo con cálculo.

El día que fuimos al teatro la pasé realmente bien. No dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que quería a Edward. Con cada día que pasaba podía darme cuenta que cada vez amaba mas a Edward ¿y cómo no? Siempre estaba atento a lo que deseaba o de si estaba bien.

Esme y Reneé nos molestaban diciendo que parecíamos una pareja de recién casados y que solo nos faltaba la casa. Edward siempre salía con que teníamos casa solo que como estaba en New York y que iba a esperar a que yo saliera del colegio.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado con Jacob pasé unos días muy divertidos con él y siempre podía molestar a Edward por la cara de celoso que ponía la cual se le quitaba cuando le besaba y le decía que solo lo quería a él.

Jacob me había estado enseñando a manejar su motocicleta. Si Charlie y/o Edward se enteraban pegarían el grito en el cielo. Papá me mataría y Edward a Jacob, por lo que lo manteníamos en secreto. Asombrosamente no me había caído ni una sola vez por lo que no había evidencia de lo que estuviera haciendo.

Como Edward debía ir a New York a inscribirse así que ese día lo llevé al aeropuerto temprano en la mañana.

En silencio recorrimos el camino hasta la cola para confirmar su boleto y una vez confirmado nos sentamos a esperar a que llamaran a los pasajeros.

–Te amo –soltó de pronto atrayéndome hacia él en un abrazo.

–Yo también te amo –sonreí mientras recostaba mi cabeza a su pecho– ¿sucede algo?

–No… es sólo que no me gusta estar separado de ti y no sé cómo pude vivir así por tanto años –suspiró– Ten cuidado, por favor.

–Lo tendré. Edward ¿tú crees que cuando seamos mayores, que nos graduemos... seguiremos juntos?

–Si lo creo. Es más, si por mí fuera ya estaríamos planeando nuestra boda. Sencilla, pocos invitados…

– ¿No será que tú ya la estás planeando? –Me reí– ahora, si nos casáramos a esta edad pensarían que estoy embarazada.

–James y Victoria se van a casar y ella no está embarazada –argumentó. _Si supieras…_–. El hecho es que no te lo he pedido porque sé que te asustaría y porque realmente no lo necesitamos para demostrar nuestro amor.

–Por ahora –le sonreí.

–Por ahora –sonrió él también.

Lentamente se me acercó y me besó suavemente los labios.

Poco después comenzaron a llamar a los pasajeros por lo que tuvimos que despedirnos. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al verlo entrar a la estancia de "solo pasajeros".

El viaje de regreso lo hice en completo silencio, ni siquiera me preocupe en encender la radio. Solo podía pensar en lo que Edward había dicho, estoy segura que si me hubiera preguntado si quería ser su esposa le hubiera respondido que sí sin siquiera dejarlo terminar. Sonreí por eso.

La casa estaba sola cuando llegué, con un poco de pereza fui a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama durmiéndome enseguida.

Un mensaje de Edward me despertó diciendo que ya estaba por salir el avión que lo llevaría a New York, también decía que me extrañaba y que ya contaba los días para regresar. Reí por eso, todavía no había llegado y ya se quería regresar. Volví a colocar la cabeza en mi almohada para retomar mi preciado descanso.

Más tarde bajé a la cocina donde mis padres estaban charlando, en el caso de Reneé, animadamente.

– ¡Bella! Hasta que al fin despiertas –sonrió mi madre.

–Tenía que recuperar mis horas de sueño para ponerme a estudiar.

– ¿Y vas bien en el colegio, hija? –Preguntó mi padre con ojo crítico– Te la pasas todo el día con Edward…

–Me la pasó con Edward, pero algunas veces de mi novio se parece a ti diciendo "busca los cuadernos", "tienes que estudiar", "no voy a hacer X cosa hasta que termines tu tarea" –dije en un pobre intento de imitar la voz de Edward– Lo bueno es que si no entiendo algo me explica.

–Yo también te expliqué, cuando eras pequeña –rezongó Charlie.

–Sí Charlie, trataste de explicarme la tabla de multiplicar y terminé con el cuaderno en la cabeza –dije cruzándome de brazos– Menos mal que no me lo plantaste duro.

–Es que hija, antes eras muy rezongona y terca –rió mamá.

Después de tomar mi tazón de leche y mi cereal me senté a la mesa mientras mis padres seguían con su plática.

Cuando comencé con mis tareas escolares me di cuenta de que por más que quisiera estudiar no podía concentrarme. Me hacía falta Edward y sus constantes bromas o sus palabras tiernas e incluso las de frustración cuando le tomaba el pelo diciendo que no entendía por más que me explicara. Después de mucho esfuerzo conseguí terminar mi tarea para comenzar con las de la casa: pasar la aspiradora, limpiar los pisos, sacar la basura…

¿Y qué hacían mis padres? Fácil, se habían ido al supermercado desde hacia una hora, seguro estarían discutiendo si comprar ajo pelado o sin pelar, si comprar jabón en barra o liquido, personalmente, prefería el segundo, este no se queda pegado en las paredes y el piso como el primero.

Monté el almuerzo que consistiría en pasta con salsa bologna, la cual era mi especialidad. Era el único plato que Edward repetía.

Mi Edward… lo extraño… Suspiré pesadamente mientras sofreía la carne molida, una vez lista le adicioné la salsa de tomate y el jugo de este. Cuanto regresara le prepararía el buen plato de pasta porque de seguro evitaría comer allá en New York. Y es que por más que tratemos Esme y yo de hacer que gane unos kilos extra… se mantiene igual de delgado y casi esquelético que siempre.

Revisé una vez más la salsa y fui en busca de mi libro de _Orgullo y prejuicio_ para leer un rato mientras se cocía.

Cuando el timbre sonó pegué un brinco por la sorpresa. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con Jacob.

–Hola Jake, eh… pasa –saludé, aun no le tenía tanta confianza.

Con todo su porte de chico malo entró después de saludar. Fuimos hasta la cocina y aproveché de montar el agua para la pasta.

– ¿Quieres comer con nosotros? Nosotros no acostumbramos a comer a la hora los domingos por lo que prácticamente es la cena –comenté, bueno para mí era la cena.

–Eh… sí, claro. Si no soy una molestia –respondió.

–No, para nada.

– ¿y Edward? ¿No se molestara?

–No, hoy no vendrá –respondí mientras movía la salsa.

–Ya… oye, el jueves por la tarde estoy libre, ¿quieres ir a correr motocicleta?

–Claro, seria genial –le sonreí, luego me puse seria– Jacob ¿Por qué este cambio tan radical?

Me miró por un momento para luego agachar la cabeza.

–El otro día los vi caminando por New York y Edward te veía con tanto amor, tanto… no sé, el hecho de que hubiera estado caminando contigo con muletas y un yeso me hace ver que de verdad te ama y que no puedo competir contra eso. Además… mi tío se puso necio días antes del año nuevo con que debía destruir a Cullen y quedarme con las acciones. Que mejor manera de hacerlo que separándolos. Ya me tenía harto de ser su peón así que me revelé contra él. No voy a volver a New York hasta que deje sus estúpidos juegos.

–Edward y yo pensábamos que era algún plan tuyo para separarnos o algo así.

–Pero me dieron el beneficio de la duda, lo cual agradezco.

–No hay nada que agradecer –le sonreí– ¿sabes? Estoy ansiosa por montarme en la moto.

–Apenas es domingo así que cálmate –rió.

Mis padres llegaron justo cuando estaba apagando las hornillas. Al ver a Jacob allí sentado Reneé me miró alzando una ceja, me encogí de hombros y le hice saber que después le explicaría.

Serví los platos y nos sentamos a comer.

La canción de _la casa _de _caramelos de cianuro_ comenzó a sonar en mi celular. Era Edward, había puesto esa canción cuando nos sentamos a esperar que llamaran a abordar el avión. Eran las cuatro en punto.

Me levanté de la mesa y me fui a la sala para contestar.

– ¿A qué pensabas en mí hace un segundo? –dijo apenas pulsé la tecla.

–Pues sí, estaba pensando en lo cadavérico que vas a estar cuando estés de regreso y en todos los platos de pasta que te voy a servir para ver si engordas algo –sonreí.

–Ya me imagino a mi madre de brazos cruzados y el frasco de vitaminas sobre el mesón de la cocina –estaba segura de que había rodado los ojos.

–Te extraño –solté cambiando el tema.

–Yo también el apartamento no será lo mismo sin ti –comentó con tristeza– por cierto, ya estoy abriendo la puerta de este. Se me está acabando la batería y aun debo llamar a la casa ¿sabes si deje un cargador aquí?

–Sí, está en la mesita de noche de tu lado de la cama, en la gaveta –reí– eres un despiste ambulante.

–Es por tu culpa. Nunca sales de mi cabeza y todo lo demás se me olvida –se quejó– te amo. Cuídate.

–Igual. Suerte con las inscripciones y vuelve pronto –me despedí con tristeza.

–Volveré tan pronto que no tendrás tiempo de echarme de menos. Cuida de mi corazón... lo he dejado contigo –dijo antes de cortar.

Este hombre me iba a matar de un coma diabético un día de estos.

Jacob y papá estaban hablando de deportes mientras mamá oía todo sin entender nada en realidad. Cuando me senté nuevamente a la mesa me miró esperanzada porque cambiara el tema de conversación.

–Bella ¿era mi querido yerno? –preguntó mamá.

–Sí, ya está en el apartamento, me extraña y que dejó el cargador del teléfono, menos mal que tiene uno allá –comenté mientras enredaba los espaguetis en el tenedor.

–Charlie también era así se olvidaba hasta de comer a veces y después me culpaba –rió Reneé.

–Esme también me dijo que Carlisle todavía es así –comenté– se le olvida el celular o las llaves de la casa. Una vez dejó los documentos para renovar el pasaporte y se dio cuenta cuando llegó a Seattle y le hecha siempre la culpa a Esme.

–Porque queridas mías están siempre ocupando nuestras cabezas y no nos dejan pensar en algo más. Jacob ¿tú nunca te has enamorado? –dijo Charlie.

–Eh… sí… y Charlie tiene razón –sonrió Jacob, aunque esa sonrisa no se reflejó en sus ojos.

–Por eso las mujeres somos mejores que ustedes que solo pueden pensar en una cosa (o persona en este caso) mientras que nosotras pensamos en ustedes y a la vez: planchamos, lavamos, hacemos la comida, trabajamos… –dijo mamá con suficiencia.

–Muy cierto –sonreí.

–Pero sin nuestra ayuda tampoco harían tanto. Nosotros las incentivamos a lavar, a planchar… si fuera por mí Bella no hubiera aprendido a cocinar. Si no fuera por mí Reneé llevaría la ropa a la lavandería cuando estuviera usando la última prenda limpia –dijo Charlie, nunca lo había visto con esa mirada de suficiencia que se asemejaba tanto a la de Reneé.

–Muy bien, muy bien, nos necesitamos uno al otro –dije yo para calmar la discusión– ahora señores sean nuestro ejemplos a seguir, en vez de incentivos, y laven la vajilla y olla sucias –terminé con una sonrisa.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño y Reneé y yo nos fuimos a la sala.

–Habla mamá. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo te carcome –dije sentándome en el sofá. Ella se sentó a mi lado.

– ¿Estás segura que Jacob es de fiar? Mira que no quiero que salga con uno de sus planes maquiavélicos y haga sufrir a mi adorado yerno –dijo seria.

– ¡Ah! ¡Tu adorado yerno! ¿Y la hija? Pintada en la pared –me burlé, luego le sonreí– estoy segura, he salido con él (como amigos) y nunca se ha propasado ni ha hecho algo que me diga que algo trama. Es el Jacob de antes pero maduro.

–Está bien, si tu confías en él yo lo haré ¿y Edward? ¿Qué piensa de esto?

–Tu _adorado yerno_ se pone de un celoso… –reí– pero comprende que es mi amigo. Además Edward siempre me de mi espacio, hago lo que yo quiera y para el todo está bien… él sabe que lo amo es a él y que nunca le montaría los cuernos ni nada por el estilo.

Mamá sonrió y me atrajo había ella para abrazarme.

–Me alegra oír eso. Sé que los dos se quieren mucho como para hacer semejante locura. Pero si a Edward se le ocurre algo así y me entero… lo castro, me importa un bledo que sea hijo de Esme y Carlisle, nadie hace sufrir a mi niña –dijo, reí un poco.

–Pobre Edward no sabe la suegra que se ganó –bromeé.

Aparte de ir a clases nos hacia prácticamente nada más. Veía a Alice en el colegio y esta me peleaba que no solo Edward vivía en esa casa, que ella, sus padres y Emmett también vivían allí.

Todos los días recibía una llamada fija de Edward de una hora como mínimo. Prácticamente me reportaba todo lo que había hecho ese día y siempre interesado en lo poco que yo había hecho. Se regresaba el viernes, después de inscribirse debía quedarse para el acto de bienvenida y eso.

El jueves después de salir del colegio Jacob fue a mi casa y nos fuimos a una carretera cerca de La Push que ya nadie usaba por lo que podía practicar con la moto sin tener que esquivar otros autos que no fuera el mío y también porque nadie me vería e iría a contarle a Charlie.

Alice me había llamado, se oía preocupada. Me decía que porque no iba a su casa a ver una película, que estaban todos allí y que luego irían a cenar. Con una sonrisa decliné su oferta y le dije que sería mejor otro día cuando Edward estuviera allí. No sé porque pero su llamada me extraño, aunque más me extraño su preocupación.

–Muy bien, Bella. Con esta práctica estarás lista para conducir por carretera transitable –sonrió Jacob.

–Tranquilo, me conformo con manejarla aquí y ya. Tampoco es que voy a comprarme una para andar por todo Forks ¿sabes el regaño que recibiría de parte de Charlie si me viera?

– ¿Y Cullen?

–Él… estoy segura que se pondría pálido del miedo de que algo me pase –dije.

Encendí la motocicleta y comencé a andar despacio, aumentando la velocidad gradualmente. Se sentía tan bien conducir una motocicleta…

Di la vuelta para volver a donde Jake se encontraba. Entonces sin que yo hiciera algo la motocicleta se aceleró. Iba muy rápido y maniobrarla así sería más riesgo por lo que la mantuve firme hasta que las ruedas pisaron algo y el salto hizo que cayera de la moto y esta a su vez me cayera encima.

Solo sentí un golpe en la cabeza y lo único que pensé antes de entrar en la inconsciencia fue en las palabras que una vez Edward me había dicho.

"_Bella el día que mueras yo me voy contigo porque ya no veo mi vida si tú no estás en ella"_

Sentí unas lagrimas correr por mis mejillas y luego me sumí en la inconsciencia.

**Hello!**

**actualice! actualice! actualice! XD **

**que tal les parecio el capitulo? **

**jacob no tiene la culpa del accidente... por lo menos no directamente. y ven? el lobito si se volvio bueno, solo que nadie le creyo. **

**como esta demas de interesante lo mas probable es que tenga listo el capitulo pronto (espero). ya tengo varias partes planeadas y los P.O.V. (aviso no habra edward P.O.V. en el proximo capitulo). habra pelea XD es lo unico que adelantaré.**

**muchisimas gracias a: georginiuxa, janalez, strangeeers, yolabertay, alicesanzcullen, pattyQ, wen liss por sus reviews. **

**tambien agradezco a writerscompulsive por corregir el capitulo y tenerlo listo en tiempo record. te quiero mucho amiga XD**

**sin mas que decir me despido recordandoles que dejen reviews. admitanlo el capitulo lo merece.**

**cuidense, nos leemos...**

**jnnfrmrz XD**


	50. Chapter 49

**Esme P.O.V.**

Estaba lavando la vajilla que mis chicos no se habían dignado a lavar porque el partido había comenzado al igual que _"No te lo pongas"._

Alice había estado extraña desde que llegó del colegio y no comió mucho, lo cual era raro.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar pero como yo tenía las manos mojadas esperé a que Carlisle o Emmett respondieran. Al poco rato llegó a la cocina Emmett tan pálido como un papel. Lo miré entre asombrada y extrañada, soy capaz decir que nunca lo había visto así.

– ¿Qué sucede Emmett? –le pregunté.

–Bella tuvo un accidente, la llevan a Port Ángeles…– ¿Cómo? ¿Escuché bien?

–Emmett que esta no sea una de tus malas bromas –amenacé.

–No es broma querida, Bella va camino a Port Ángeles, el hospital de allí está mejor equipado así que allá la intervendrán –dijo Carlisle entrando en ese momento a la cocina– Charlie fue quien llamó, creo que lo mejor es que vayamos para allá a hacerles compañía y ver si puedo ayudar en algo.

–Sí, claro. Deja que me cambie y partimos –dije secándome las manos rápidamente y dirigiéndome primeramente a la habitación de Alice.

Ella estaba sentada en su cama con cara de angustia. Me senté a su lado y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

– ¿Oíste lo de la llamada? –le pregunté. Ella solo asintió y comenzó a llorar mas fuerte mientras se recostaba en mis piernas.

–Mamá, Bella es mi mejor amiga ¿y si es muy grave y… y…? –se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, Alice se abrazó más a mí.

–Ya mi pequeña, todo saldrá bien, ya verás –la consolé– Ahora, vamos a alistarnos para ir al hospital.

Ella asintió y volvió a sentarse recta en la cama. Yo estaba por salir de la habitación cuando soltó un grito ahogado, inmediatamente volteé a verla, estaba horrorizada por algo.

–Alice ¿Qué sucede?

–Edward…– murmuró– le va a dar algo cuando se entere.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, él seguía en New York y no creía que Reneé le llamara para decirle. Se iba a poner como loco.

–Carlisle –le llamé, él subía las escaleras rápidamente, me miró extrañado– si Edward llama será mejor no contarle nada, esperemos a que llegue.

–Edward… sí, es lo mejor. Me preocupa que vaya a hacer cuando se entere –dijo serio.

Después de alistarnos salimos rápidamente de la casa y en un momento estábamos en la carretera hacia Port Ángeles, no había música, no había conversaciones, no había sonido en absoluto aparte del que hacia el motor.

Cuando llegamos al hospital prácticamente corrimos hacia la sala de espera donde encontramos a Charlie, Reneé y al chico que una vez me dijo Edward que era Jacob. Charlie lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras sostenía a Reneé que lloraba desconsoladamente.

–Charlie, Reneé –le llamó mi marido. Estos se percataron de nosotros y enseguida tuve a Reneé abrazándome.

–Esme, mi pequeña, mi hijita –lloraba.

–Ya amiga, ya verás que todo saldrá bien –la consolé.

–Voy a hablar con alguien para ver si me permiten entrar, la están operando en este momento –susurró Carlisle a mi oído, asentí levemente y vi como se marchaba por el pasillo por donde habíamos entrado.

Reneé y yo nos sentamos en unas sillas cerca de nosotras, Charlie daba vueltas por la sala murmurando cosas, Emmett y Alice estaban sentados frente a nosotras, Emmett hablaba por teléfono mientras Alice tenia recostada la cabeza del hombro de su hermano y de vez en cuando soltaba una lágrima o se sorbía la nariz. Jacob estaba lo más alejado de nosotros absorto en algo.

–Reneé ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –pregunté con delicadeza.

–Ella… fue con Jacob a La Push… él le estaba enseñando a manejar la motocicleta y… y… parece que falló… –nuevamente se largó a llorar.

–La motocicleta se aceleró, en un momento Bella se cayó y esta le cayó encima –siguió Charlie con voz contenida– ¡Maldita sea, Jacob! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que las motocicletas son peligrosas? ¡Ah! Pero no, te llevas a mi hija en ella y para colmo le enseñas a conducirla.

–Lo siento mucho, no pensaba que podría tener un accidente –murmuró el chico.

– ¿No lo pensaste? No, claro que no. ¿Qué haces aquí Jacob? Lárgate de una buena vez, no te quiero ver cerca de mi familia –gritó Charlie.

–Charlie, ya déjalo –sollozó Reneé.

Charlie se sentó a nuestro lado y tomó a Reneé por los hombros, está se dejó llevar recostándose en su pecho. Charlie no era un hombre que demostrara su afecto a los demás pero en estos casos podía ser muy tierno y afectuoso. Creo que él también estaba dolido por lo que pasaba con su hija.

Los Hale llegaron al poco rato, Reneé lloró un poco más en el hombro de Lilian. Alice y Rosalie lloraron juntas y luego se acomodaron junto a sus novios.

Ya muy tarde en la noche Carlisle y otro doctor se reunieron con nosotros.

–Carlisle, doctor ¿Cómo está mi hija? –preguntó Reneé levantándose angustiada.

–Está estable pero está inconsciente, tiene una contusión en la cabeza. Tuvimos que operarla de emergencia por hemorragia, perdió mucha sangre. Ahora está en terapia intensiva –comentó el doctor.

– ¿Puedo entrar a verla? –preguntó Reneé. El doctor lo sopeso un momento y le hizo una seña para que le siguiera.

Vi como mi amiga se alejaba y sentí los brazos de Carlisle aferrarse a mi cintura.

–No podemos hacer nada más y Alice está exhausta. Vendremos mañana ¿te parece bien? –dijo mi marido.

–Sí, es lo mejor –dije.

Alice hacía un rato se había quedado dormida recostada de Jasper, por lo que cuando Emmett la despertó esta se sobresaltó mencionando algo sobre una oveja y que porque no se acordó de ella.

Después de despedirnos de Charlie y los Hale salimos del hospital y nos encaminamos al auto. El teléfono de Alice comenzó a sonar y al ver la pantalla se petrificó.

–Edward –dijo mirándonos a todos con sorpresa– mamá, contesta tú.

Tomé el teléfono y me lo llevé al oído.

–Hola corazón –dije con toda la tranquilidad que fui capaz.

– _¿Mamá? ¿Y Alice?_ –preguntó extrañado.

–Estábamos en… un restaurante en Port Ángeles, fue para el… baño y lo dejó en la mesa cuando ya estábamos saliendo.

–_Ya… oye mamá ¿saben algo de Bella? He estado llamándola a su celular y a su casa toda la tarde y nadie me contesta_ –comentó_– ¿está todo bien?_

Miré a Carlisle buscando apoyo, él se situó a mi lado apoyó su mano en mi hombro.

–Este… según tenía entendido hoy iba a pasar un rato en… en La Push, tal vez Bella dejó su celular.

–_Es posible…_ –dijo no del todo convencido– _¿Y qué tal la cena? ¡Ah! Como no estoy aprovechan para salir._

–Fue de… improviso –dije– Amor te dejo, el teléfono de Alice no tiene mucha batería. Cuídate cielo… ¿a qué hora llegas mañana?

–_A las cinco de la tarde más o menos_ –contestó– _Mamá ¿está todo bien?_

–Claro que si amor, buenas noches.

–_Buenas noches, saludos a todos._

Cerré el celular y se lo entregué a Alice. Ya nos habíamos montado al auto e íbamos rumbo a la salida de la pequeña ciudad. Nuevamente el auto se sumió en un silencio incomodo y fue así durante todo el trayecto.

Que podía decir. Bella era parte de la familia y a todos nos afectaba de igual manera el que ella hubiera sufrido un accidente.

Cuando llegamos a la casa subimos sin ánimos hacia nuestras habitaciones, Carlisle entró al baño mientras yo buscaba nuestros pijamas. Tomé el teléfono de mi marido y lo puse a cargar al igual que el mío. Acomodé mi cabello en una trenza.

Cuando ambos nos acostamos Carlisle me abrazó.

–Carlisle ¿Bella está peor de lo que dijo el doctor? –pregunté con timidez.

Él suspiró.

–No… pero lo preocupante es que no despierta, es frustrante –dijo y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

– ¿Cómo crees que se lo tome Edward?

–Apuesto mi auto a que una de sus reacciones va a ser medio matar al chico o por lo menos tratar de hacerlo –comentó– y es posible que se moleste porque le ocultamos lo del accidente.

–No es posible, se va a molestar –afirmé.

Después de eso nos dormimos sin agregar siquiera un buenas noches.

Volvimos al hospital en la mañana, Alice y yo preparamos desayuno para Reneé y Charlie más un termo de café. Alice y Emmett debían ir al colegio por lo que solo fuimos Carlisle y yo.

Reneé estaba en la sala de espera, sobre sus hombros tenía una manta con diseño escocés y miraba a la nada permanentemente. Charlie no se encontraba allí pero si estaba Jacob, que por la ropa, podía decir que había pasado la noche allí también.

–Reneé –llamé su atención mientras me agachaba para abrazarla– hola ¿alguna novedad?

–Hola –susurró– no, aun no despierta. Solo dijeron que iban a pasarla a una habitación y que van a operarla de nuevo por una fractura en el brazo. El hueso había cortado una vena, esa era la hemorragia que anoche estaban tratando.

– Reneé, les trajimos desayuno, la comida de los hospitales no es muy buena… –comentó Carlisle.

–Gracias, se los agradezco –dijo Reneé– ¿Edward sabe?

–No… no le hemos dicho nada –respondí.

–Se la pasó toda la noche llamando al celular de Bella y mandándole mensajes –dijo su voz era monótona y siempre en un susurro.

– ¿Dónde está Charlie? –preguntó Carlisle.

–Salió un momento a llamar a la comisaría para decir que no iría hoy.

Cuando volvió Charlie les servimos el desayuno y poco después Carlisle fue a recepción para ver si podía obtener información de Bella y si podía, otra vez, ayudar con el caso de Bella.

El tiempo transcurría lento, la gente entraba y salía de la sala mientras que nosotros parecíamos estatuas.

A eso de las once llevaron a Bella para una habitación y un poco más tarde llamó Edward diciendo que su vuelo se había retrasado por lo que llegaría poco antes de las seis. Podía oír una nota de molestia en su voz.

Me llevé a Reneé a un restaurante cerca del hospital, tenía que sacarla de allí y tratar de animarla aunque fuera un poco. Fuimos un rato a un pequeño centro comercial donde convencí a Reneé para que le comprara algo a Bella para cuando despertar, se decidió por un ramo de lirios blancos y anaranjados.

De vuelta en el hospital les entregamos a nuestros maridos comida china que habíamos comprado de regreso.

Ver a Bella me conmovió tenía la cabeza vendada, la mejilla derecha raspada, en un brazo tenia la vía por el cual te estaban suministrando los medicamentos mientras que el otro estaba entablillado y un poco inflamado. Reneé me dijo que tenía moretones por todo el cuerpo y también unas costillas lesionadas.

También me contó que Jacob había permanecido en el hospital todo el tiempo desde que llegó con Bella en la ambulancia.

–Le hubiéramos traído algo de comer, puede que haya sido el culpable del accidente de Bella pero el chico no ha comido nada. Él tiene razón ¿Quién iba a saber que Bella iba a tener ese percance? La gente aprende a conducir una moto y nunca tiene un accidente. Además, él nunca haría algo así apropósito, por lo menos a Bella no…

–Yo voy, amiga. Enseguida vuelvo –le sonreí.

Reneé tenía toda la razón y me alegraba que se la fuera a agarrar con el chico que debía estar pasándola muy mal.

Cuando regresé con la hamburguesa que le había comprado lo encontré en unas sillas que estaban frente a la habitación.

– ¿Jacob? Ten, come algo –dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Él me miró con confusión por un momento, luego su mirada bajó hasta la bolsa de papel que le extendía y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

–No puedo aceptarla –murmuró.

–Claro que sí, vamos acéptala y cométela. Reneé me envió a comprártela, ella entiende que no fue tu intención y que _fue_ un accidente.

Dejé la bolsa a su lado y entré a la habitación donde Reneé, Charlie y mi marido estaban charlando quedamente.

–Vamos a operarle el brazo –me comentó Carlisle– ayer solo detuvimos la hemorragia pero no quisimos meternos más porque aun no reaccionaba pero ahorita le hicieron un chequeo y hay reacción en las pupilas y reflejos por lo que vamos a intervenirla lo antes posible.

– ¿Y no hay riesgos que entre en un coma o algo? –pregunté.

–Sí, pero también hay riesgo de un coagulo –informó Carlisle– iré a informar, permiso.

Así quedamos Reneé, Charlie y yo en la habitación.

Emmett, Alice y los Hale llegaron cuando estaban sacado a Bella para la operación.

Cuando Edward me mandó un mensaje diciendo que estaba por salir de Seattle empecé a sudar frío ¿Cómo le iba a decir a Edward que Bella está hospitalizada? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar mi hijo cuando le dijera?

Alice me acompaño para el aeropuerto, el ambiente era tenso, tanto que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Sin decir una palabra entramos al edificio y nos acercamos a la zona de desembarque. Al poco rato vimos a un malhumorado Edward recogiendo su maleta. Alice corrió hacia él y se le colgó del brazo de su hermano. Me acerqué a ellos y enseguida noté la púrpura piel debajo de los ojos, si se había trasnochado tratando de hablar con Bella.

–Hola hijo ¿Qué tal tu viaje? –saludé.

–Horrible, retrasaron el vuelo hacia Seattle, por lo que perdí el vuelo hasta aquí. Una estúpida azafata derramó unas cinco copas de vino tinto sobre mí y casualmente llevaba una camisa Blanca y la muy… –resopló– me acusó de haberle metido el pie. Tuve que cambiarme en el baño del avión, menos mal que metí una muda de ropa en el último momento al morral. Cuando llegué a Seattle de broma encontré pasaje para venir y me tocó al lado de un elefante más que hombre por lo que debo parecer una estampilla. No es nada cuando le dije que por favor me diera MI espacio el muy idiota me dijo que él está bien sentado en su sitio y que no se iba a mover –protestó Edward durante el camino hacia el auto– no pude dormir bien anoche y James me llamó a las cuatro treinta de la madrugada para preguntarme donde vendían sushi las 24 horas. Estoy cansado y molesto, mala combinación.

Alice y yo nos miramos con incomodidad. Arranqué el auto y nos dirigimos al hospital nuevamente, Alice le sacó conversación a Edward hasta que estacioné, él me miró confundido y luego hacia el exterior.

– ¿Qué hacemos en el hospital del Port Ángeles? –dijo con precaución. Llené de aire mis pulmones…

–Bella tuvo un accidente ayer y la trajeron para acá, no se ha despertado y ahorita le están operando el brazo porque tiene fractura compuesta –soltó Alice muy rápido.

Edward pestañeó un par de veces procesando lo que su hermana había dicho.

– ¿Be-Bella tuvo un a-accidente? ¿Ayer? –Dijo lentamente, yo asentí– Es mi culpa, fue mi idea regalarle el auto y…

–No fue en el auto, hijo, Jacob le estaba enseñando a manejar motocicleta.

– ¿Jacob…? y cuando yo llamé a Alice…

–Estábamos saliendo de aquí –dije con tristeza.

En lo que a mí me pareció menos de un segundo la puerta de Edward se abrió y este salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el interior del hospital.

Alice y yo corrimos tras él corrió por los pasillos hasta, no sé cómo, encontró la habitación de Bella y a Jacob que no se había movido de las sillas.

– ¡Tú! ¡Perro desgraciado! – bramó Edward acercándose a Jacob apretando los puños. Los insultos que salieron de la boca de mi hijo me dejaron paralizada y en shock cuando estos salieron acompañados de puñetazos.

Edward agarró a Jacob por la camisa y con una fuerza que no le conocía lo tiró al suelo donde se dio a la tarea de golpearlo.

– ¡Edward, suéltalo! –exclamé horrorizada mientras me acercaba a ellos para tratar de apartarlos.

–Estúpido, no debí creer en ti –rugió Edward con los dientes apretados mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo a Jacob hacia la mandíbula y este la esquivaba– Si querías dañar a alguien que hubiera sido a mí y no a Bella. Si aun guardabas rencor por lo de las acciones y todo, te tenías que cobrar conmigo con ella, maldita sea.

Las manos de Edward se fueron hacia el cuello de Jacob y hubiera terminado ahorcándolo si Emmett no hubiera agarrado a su hermano por los cabellos, por lo más rápido, y lo hubiera halado hacia sí mismo mientras Charlie le quitada las manos del cuello de Jacob. Emmett retuvo a Edward en un abrazo que se retorcía tratando de librarse y protestaba para que lo soltara. Decir que estaba horrorizaba era poco.

–Jacob, será mejor que te vayas –dije ayudándole a levantarse.

Él solo asintió y se marchó. Me dirigí hacia mi hijo que no dejaba de retorcerse en los brazos de Emmett.

–Edward, hijo, cálmate –le dije abrazándolo, su cuerpo estaba tenso y rígido.

Entonces se desplomó, comenzó a llorar y llorar mojando mi blusa.

– ¿Por qué Bella, mamá? ¿Por qué ella? –sollozaba.

Nos sentamos en las sillas que anteriormente había ocupado Jacob. Alice se acercó y comenzó a pasar una mano por la espalda de Edward con la idea de confortarlo. La nariz de mi pequeña estaba roja y de vez en cuando la sorbía, estaba tratando de no llorar también.

Poco a poco Edward se fue calmando hasta que solo se escuchaban pequeños sollozos de su parte. Emmett había ido con Jasper al cafetín y Rosalie y Reneé se había acercado para también confortar a Edward. Me partía el alma ver a Edward así, o a cualquiera de mis hijos. Esta situación me hacía sentir tan impotente…

Edward había terminado con la cabeza apoyada en mi regazo y con la manta de Reneé cubriéndole el cuerpo. Le acariciaba los cabellos, sintiendo el chichón que se le había formado ya.

Una enfermera nos hizo el favor de conseguirle un calmante a Edward. Emmett y Jasper se aparecieron con chocolate caliente para todos.

–Levántate hijo, ven tómate esto con el chocolate ¿sí? –dije con ternura. Él negó con la cabeza– Edward por favor, sólo un poco.

Después de insistirle por parte de todos logramos que se tomara la taza de chocolate caliente. No sé si era porque tenía tanto la nariz como los ojos rojos, y aparte ojeroso, que lo notaba más pálido que de costumbre. Mientras se tomaba la bebida pude notar cómo le temblaban las manos.

– ¿Por qué no mejor entramos? –sugirió Lilian.

Entramos a la habitación y una vez que todos nos acomodamos Edward volvió a recostar su cabeza de mi regazo hasta que una enfermera anunció que ya estaban por traer a Bella por lo que debíamos desalojar la habitación para que fuera más cómodo para los médicos y enfermeros maniobrar con los aparatos y la camilla.

Reneé, Charlie y Edward se quedaron dentro de la habitación.

Carlisle venia entre los doctores, se veía agotado. Cuando llegó a nosotros me besó rápidamente.

–La operación fue un éxito –anunció– ¿y Edward?

Suspiré.

–Está dentro, hubieras ganado la apuesta casi ahorca a Jacob –dije con una mueca, Carlisle me miró sorprendido.

Entró a la habitación y luego un corto lapso de tiempo pudimos entrar nuevamente a la estancia.

Edward estaba parado a un lado de la cama, sus dedos recorrían la mejilla de Bella mientras nuevas lágrimas recorrían las suyas. Alice se acercó a él lo abrazó, Edward le rodeo los hombros con el brazo libre.

Charlie, Carlisle y Reneé hablaban cerca de la ventana y bastante apartado de los chicos y la puerta. Me situé detrás de mi marido.

–Así que me perdí de un gran espectáculo –comentó Carlisle.

–Ni me lo recuerdes, estaba aterrada –dije.

–A mí se me dificultó agarrar a Edward, nunca creí que tuviera tanta fuerza –dijo Emmett con verdadero asombro.

–Nos llevamos un buen susto –comentó Lilian, sacó su celular del bolsillo de la chaqueta– Con permiso, es mi marido.

–Carlisle ¿y como está Bella? –preguntó Rosalie quien estaba abrazada de Emmett.

–Está bien, pensamos que se debería despertar a mas tardar mañana por la tarde, su recuperación ha sido rápida –sonrió Carlisle– y será mejor que nosotros nos marchemos, estoy cansado, quiero llegar a casa.

– ¿Quién se va a quedar? –pregunté.

–Yo –contestó Reneé– voy a hacer lo mismo que Charlie en casa, además él es quien sabe conducir.

–Muy bien, Reneé sabes que cualquier cosa nos llamas –dijo Carlisle abrazándola.

Me acerqué a los chicos y puse mi mano en el hombro de Edward.

–Chicos, vámonos a casa.

–No, me quedo –dijo Edward en un murmullo.

–Hijo, Reneé es quien se va a quedar, solo puede estar una persona en la habitación por las noches.

–Me quedo entonces en el pasillo pero no me voy –dijo con obstinación.

–Edward tienes que descansar…

–Déjalo Esme, así tengo compañía, además, es de entender que quiera quedarse –dije Reneé con calma.

–Está bien –dije– que pasen buenas noches. Nosotros iremos a hablar en recepción que se quedan dos.

Después de despedirnos, avisamos en la recepción, nos subimos al auto y nos marchamos a casa.

**hello!**

**que tal chicas? como han estado? **

**bueno no tarde mucho en actualizar. bien por mi XD**

**la pelea no fue una PELEA con todas las de la ley pero bueno... sorry si esperaban algo mas :/**

**pobresito mi eddie me dio tristeza. **

**bueno chicas ya les aviso que quedan tres capitulos (esto me ha generado sentimientos encontrados). aparece alguien que nadie esperaba (eso creo, ahorita me sorprenden). **

**muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, fueron 11 este capitulo lo que me tiene muy alegre. así que muchas gracias a: georginiuxa, yolabertay, maiaa HC (chica en mi perfil esta todo de todas maneras el twitter es igual que esta cuenta y el msn tambien es igual solo que le agregas el hotmail . com), marcelamaciel, paoliiz B. masen, strangeeers (fue conincidencia amiga), wen liss ( ¿conseguiste el blog de "el temor de un hombre sabio"?, aleculenn, namy33 (muy bonitas palabras, las pondré en mi perfil y... en todo XD), janalez, lexa0619.**

**tambien quiero agradecer a writerscompulsive quien ha estado muy ocupada con el colegio y ha podido hacer un espacito para revisar el capitulo, amiga de corazon, te lo agradezco.**

**ok, esta llorona parece de capitulo final pero ya dije aun faltan tres :)**

**oigan... creen que lleguemos a los 400 reviews para el capitulo final? *carita del gato con botas***

**cuidense, saludos, nos leemos**

**jnnfrmrz XD**


	51. Chapter 50

**Reneé P.O.V.**

Ese día y medio que había pasado fue el más horrible de mi vida. Por suerte teníamos amigos como los Cullen y los Hale, que estuvieron allí apoyándonos.

No me esperaba ese ataque a Jacob, pero no debí haberme sorprendido Edward amaba… no, idolatraba a mi hija.

Cuando todos salieron y solo quedamos nosotros dos, me acerqué a él y lo abracé mientras contemplaba a mi hija, que a pesar de no haber despertado se le veía mejor semblante.

– ¿Quieres algo de cenar, tesoro? –Él negó con la cabeza– Edward un chocolate caliente no es cena, tienes que comer algo.

–No tengo hambre –susurró.

No le insistí más, con tanto que Bella me había contado conocía a Edward como la palma de mi mano. Cuando estaba deprimido perdía el apetito y de nada servía obligarle.

Me senté en la silla frente a la camilla y contemplé a mi hija por largo rato. Ahora que sabía que en cualquier momento despertaría y que estaba aparentemente bien me sentía más tranquila. Carlisle nos había dicho que en cuando despertara vendría un neurólogo para ver si el golpe que llevó Bella en la cabeza no le afectaré en corto, mediano o largo plazo. Por lo que le habían dicho era uno de los mejores de Seattle.

–Reneé, descansa un rato. Yo me quedaré despierto y te avisaré cualquier cosa –dijo Edward de pronto, estaba serio y su mirada no se movía del rostro de mi hija.

–Más bien descansa tú, que parece que no has descansado nada. Estas peor de lo que debo estarlo yo –le respondí. Él solo negó con la cabeza.

No me quedó otra opción más que hacerle caso, por lo que me acosté en el sofá donde no sé cómo habían entrado 6 personas, entre ellos Emmett, si era de tres asientos. Tomé mi manta y me acosté con la esperanza de poder dormir un poco, realmente estaba cansada. Dormí solo una hora ya que una enfermera había traído el medicamento de Bella. Edward se veía exhausto pero por nada del mundo se iba al sofá a descansar.

– ¿Qué tal te fue con lo de la universidad? –le pregunté con la idea de distraerlo.

–Bien…

– ¿Y ya tienes tus libros y todo? –él asintió.

–Dentro de dos semanas debo ir a presentar exámenes.

– ¿Y tienes que estudiar mucho para los exámenes?

–Sí, los primeros cinco capítulos de unos y los primeros tres de otro –masajeándose inconscientemente una sien.

– ¿Cuántas materias vas a cursar?

–Siete –contestó.

–Edward, cariño, ¿Te duele la cabeza?

–Sólo un poco, no es nada –dijo rápidamente.

Tomé mi bolso de la mesa al lado de la camilla y saqué un frasco de pastillas. Saqué una y la puse en sus manos.

–En la nevera hay una botella de agua –le indiqué.

Con pesadez se levantó y fue por un vaso de agua. De verdad se le notaba cansado. Cuando volvió a la silla apoyó ambos brazos en la cama y sobre estos la cabeza. Poco a poco lo fue venciendo el sueño hasta que su cabeza cayó de lado y su respiración se acompasó. Era la una de la madrugada.

Me quedé un rato mirando a Bella, luego como no tenía sueño me puse a leer un poco de la novela que había traído. Todo estaba silencioso, solo se oía el leve pitido de la maquina que registraba el corazón. Entonces comencé a oír un leve quejido, me asusté. ¿Y si había un fantasma? Bella tenía razón, debía dejar de leer novelas románticas sobrenaturales.

También podía ser Edward… Me acerqué con cuidado y entonces vi que Bella estaba despierta, mirándome asustada.

–Bella –susurré con alegría acercándome más a la cama– Bella despertaste.

–Mamá, perdóname por asustarlos, no era…

–Shh… ya amor, tranquila, todo está bien. Después hablaremos de eso –le sonreí secando sus lagrimas con ternura.

–Edward… no ha regresado ¿verdad? No le digan nada… –soltó Bella como un torpedo. No pude evitar reír.

–Lo tienes al lado, el pobre chico está exhausto y dudo que si se despierta ahora vuelva a dormir –dije sonriendo– iré a llamar una enfermera. ¡Oh, Bella! Qué bueno que despertaste.

Fui rápidamente en busca de la enfermera. Aun no podía creer que estuviera despierta. Lo peor ya había pasado.

Cuando entramos Bella miraba a Edward mientras pasaba la mano por los cabellos del chico. Lo miraba con ternura y preocupación.

La enfermera le hizo el chequeo y una vez terminado nos dijo que debido a la contusión que tenía en la cabeza, lo mejor era que no durmiera por unas horas.

–Mamá ¿Por qué Edward tiene un chichón en la cabeza? ¿Se golpeó con algo? –preguntó en un susurro.

–Pues cuando llegó se agarró a pelear con Jacob, el hombre estaba hecho un demonio, trató de ahorcar a Jacob y Emmett para separarlo lo agarró del cabello que, pienso yo, era lo que tenía más a la mano.

– ¿Qué Edward, qué? –exclamó Bella, la voz se le quebraba de vez en cuando.

–Después se largó a llorar en el hombro de Esme… me partió el corazón. Lloró más que yo –dije tratando de hacer una broma pero ya me estaba golpeando de nuevo todo este asunto– ¡oh, Bella! Nos diste un gran susto a todos.

–Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención asustarlos –dijo con tristeza.

Acaricié su cabello con ternura mientras las dos derramábamos lágrimas por todo.

–Mamá, tengo que hablar con Jacob, no fue su culpa, fue mía…

–Ya pequeña, después hablaremos de eso. Ahora con respecto a Jacob… dudo que se quiera acercar con Edward aquí –dije.

–Eso yo lo arreglo. Mamá, ¿crees que Edward esté enojado conmigo?

–Por supuesto que no.

Nos pasamos lo que restó de la noche charlando de cualquier cosa o simplemente mirando a la nada y, en el caso de Bella, a Edward quien estaba más dormido que un oso en invierno.

La doctora de turno llegó para hacerle un nuevo chequeo a Bella, como todo estaba en orden y recomendó que durmiera un poco, el neurólogo llegaría a eso de las once porque estaba atendiendo una emergencia en otro hospital.

–Edward… –le llamó Bella después de la visita de la doctora. El chico soltó un leve gruñido– Edward despierta.

Cuando por fin se despertó aturdido pero tenía mejor semblante que anoche. Me miró y luego miró a Bella.

– ¿Bella…? ¡Bella! Estás despierta –exclamó levantándose de golpe de la silla. Pude oír cómo le tronaban los huesos de la espalda– Bella…

Besó su frente, su mano buena, sus mejillas… pude ver que en las mejillas de ambos bajaban lagrimas.

–Edward, perdóname. No fue mi intención preocuparte…

–No seas ridícula. Bella, mi Bella, estás bien –dijo sin parar de besarla.

–Apuesto a que Charlie nunca sería así –exclamé mas para molestarlos que cualquier otra cosa.

Me ignoraron rotundamente. Edward se sentó en la camilla y pasó una mano por los cabellos de mi hija.

–Bella debes descansar –le recordé.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Edward tensó.

–La doctora dijo que debía descansar, tranquilo solo va a dormir.

–Edward acuéstate a mi lado –pidió Bella.

Sonreí al ver a Edward y Bella en esa cama tan estrecha. Salí a comprar algo para comer pero en el pasillo me encontré a Esme, me lancé en sus brazos, completamente feliz.

–Esme, se despertó, estoy tan feliz. Está bien –dije llorando de felicidad.

– ¡Oh, Reneé! Qué bien, estoy tan feliz –dijo devolviéndome el abrazo.

Entonces atisbé a Charlie y me lancé en sus brazos. Entonces sentí que algo mojaba mi camisa, lo aparté un poco y lo vi llorando a lágrima suelta.

Fuimos hasta el cafetín, les había dicho que tanto Edward como Bella estaban dormidos y que lo mejor era dejar que ambos descansaran. Después de desayunar nos dirigimos a la habitación, los encontramos profundamente dormidos. El rostro de Edward estaba dirigido hacia Bella y un brazo rodeaba el estomago de la chica mientras que esta tenia la mano buena sobre la cabeza del chico y de vez en cuando le acariciaba.

Tenía la convicción de que ellos como pareja llegarían lejos. Se veían tan tiernos.

Charlamos en voz baja de modo de no despertar a los chicos. Entonces alguien tocó la puerta.

–Adelante –dije.

La puerta quedaba oculta por una pared por lo que solo oímos la voz de la persona que habló.

– ¿Qué son dos pacientes con una ficha? Eso es nuevo –rió, era un hombre. La puerta se cerró y escuchamos sus pasos– pero bueno yo tengo la ficha de Isabella Swan así que no sé que pueda tener el chico.

Un hombre apareció en nuestro campo de visión, era muy parecido a Edward solo que más adulto y claramente mas ejercitado. Su sonrisa era contagiosa y sus ojos eran brillantes, un poco más claros que los de Edward. Nos miró divertido.

–Mucho gusto, soy el doctor, pueden decirme Robert los formalismos no son lo mío –dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Mi mirada iba desde mi yerno hasta el doctor y de vuelta a mi yerno.

–Ro-Robert… –dijo Esme con voz estrangulada– ¿Robert Masen?

–Ni Masen, ni Pattinson. Robert Evans para servirle –dijo alegre– pero usted no es la madre de Isabella, usted se parece al chico que duerme con mi paciente.

Esme estaba en shock, Charlie y yo nos miramos.

–Está en lo cierto doctor, nosotros somos los padres de Bella –dijo Charlie.

–Sí, se parecen mucho a ella. Bueno… este… si son tan amables de despertar al chico, necesito despertar a su hija para hacerle unas preguntas y algunas pruebas.

–Claro –dijo Esme sin dejar de mirar al doctor.

Se situó al lado de la camilla y movió un poco a Edward quien se despertó rezongando, miró a su madre un momento y luego se levantó extrañado.

–Mamá ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tienes?

–Nada, vamos a casa un rato ¿sí? así te das un baño y te preparo algo de comer… también aprovechamos de traerles algo a Reneé, Charlie y Bella –dijo atropelladamente.

Edward más confundido que nunca nos miró y se quedó viendo al doctor extrañado. Él a su vez también lo hizo, el parecido era asombroso y al parecer ninguno podía creerlo. Al parecer el doctorcito no se había percatado del parecido que tenía con Edward. Sin embargo ninguno dijo nada y Edward se levantó de la cama después de un gran bostezo, se despidió y salió junto a Esme que, extrañamente, estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

El doctor despertó a Bella con suavidad, ella solo abrió un ojo y se acomodó un poco en la cama.

–Edward Cullen, cálmate, no voy a entrar en coma ni nada, solo déjame dormir –protestó.

El doctor Evans soltó una carcajada y volvió a zarandearla con delicadeza.

–Señorita Swan creo que será mejor que se despierte para que pueda examinarla. Voy a decirle a un oftalmólogo que venga a verla ya que no parece estar bien de la vista –rió. Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas.

–Pues discúlpeme, no es mi culpa que se parezca tanto a mi novio… ¡usted es Robert Masen! ¡El hermano de Esme! –exclamó Bella asombrada– ¿y Esme? ¿Y Edward?

–No sé de que está hablando señorita. Soy Robert Evans, neurólogo. Aunque hago mis guardias en Seattle siempre me vengo una semana vez al mes a trabajar aquí. Como un ayudante –sonrió– ellos se fueron hace un momento ¿ahora puedo examinarla? Se dio un buen porrazo ayer y mis colegas están preocupados porque se hayan visto afectados sus nervios.

El doctor Evans le ayudó a sentarse y después de una serie de pregunta comenzó a examinarle los reflejos y demás.

–Voy a pedir que le hagan unos exámenes, si en la tarde no viene nadie para llevarla a hacérselos díganle a la doctora de turno que soy yo quien los pide, también voy a pedir que le pongan un sedante suave para que descanse –dijo anotando unas cosas en el historial– Bella dime algo ¿Por qué me llaman _Masen_? ¿Y como que el hermano de Esme?

–Bueno, es que… usted se parece mucho a él solo que más viejo, además… el hermano de Esme desapareció hace 14 años cuando su auto cayó en un río –dijo Bella con la cabeza gacha.

–Entonces no soy yo. Nací aquí en Port Ángeles y desde pequeño me mudé a Londres donde estudie medicina. Volví para acá hace más de diez años porque sentía que mi tierra me llamaba –sonrió– ha sido un gusto conocerlos señores Swan, Bella. Que pasen buena tarde y le diré a la enfermera que pueden darle comida completa. Otra cosa señorita Swan, a pesar de lo adolorida que debería estar parece que nada le duele. Buenas tardes.

Con eso salió dejándonos a todos anonadados.

–Estoy segura de que ese es el tío de Edward –dijo Bella acostándose con cuidado en la cama.

– ¿Por qué, hija? –pregunté.

–Primero se parece mucho a Edward, segundo es muy chistoso como lo era Robert Masen y tercero es médico –dijo convencida.

– ¿Y tú como es que conoces o conociste a Robert Masen? –le pregunté.

–No lo conozco, en navidad Edward y yo vimos un álbum de fotos que el hermano de Esme armó. Los comentarios que ponía eran muy chistosos y en las fotos tenia la misma sonrisa que tenía el doctor –dijo convencida.

Charlie no había hablado en un buen rato. Él no hablaba mucho, a decir verdad. Se acercó a Bella y pasó su mano por cabeza de nuestra hija.

–Te quiero hija mía y porque te quiero de digo desde ahorita que estas castigada hasta que termines el colegio –dijo Charlie– ahora iré a buscar algo de comer.

Salió sin decir nada más. Bella suspiró con pesadez e hizo una mueca de dolor.

–Así se debe sentir alguien cuando es aplastado por un caballo –dijo Bella.

–Pues yo te veo muy bien y muy despierta para haber estado más de 24 horas inconsciente –comenté.

–Odio las agujas –soltó después de un lapso de silencio.

–Creo recordar una vez que Edward estuvo hospitalizado que tú te reíste porque se quejaba mucho ¿le vas a dar la satisfacción de reírse de ti?

–Edward no se va a reír nunca por esto. Él toda la vida va a estar conmocionado. Me amonestó cuando saliste esta mañana. Me dijo que si estaba loca, que por qué me había montado en una de esas cosas infernales. Pero estaba tan cansado que no duró ni dos minutos despierto –sonrió Bella.

La comida de Bella llegó junto con Charlie así que los tres comimos juntos, charlamos y nos reímos. Estaba tan contenta porque todo hubiera pasado, solo quedaba la recuperación.

Una enfermera llegó para ponerle el sedante a Bella y luego unos chicos se la llevaron para hacerle los exámenes.

Edward llegó cuando esperábamos que trajeran a Bella. Me encontraba frente a la puerta por lo que pude ver como mi yerno palidecía al ver que la cama de Bella no estaba. Llevaba un ramo de yerberas rojas y amarillas en una mano y en la otra una hermosa oveja de felpa.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Y Bella? –dijo ahogado.

–Le están haciendo unos exámenes. ¡Cálmate hijo! Si sigues así vas a terminar tú en la camilla –dije divertida.

– ¿Cómo hago, Reneé? Después de semejante susto…

–Ya pues, trae esas flores aquí para meterlas en agua –le sonreí, por el movimiento que hizo me pareció que en ese momento fue que recordó las flores– oye y tardaste el volver pensé que en menos de dos horas ya estarías aquí, y mira, son las cinco de la tarde.

–Mamá… me obligó a quedarme a comer y me quedé dormido en la sala –dijo rascándose la nuca mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín.

–Está bien que te haya obligado –sonreí– lo que sí es que estas pasado de dormilón.

–Estaba agotado, es todo –sonrió levemente.

Se sentó a nuestro lado comenzamos a hablar de nada en particular. Al poco rato trajeron a Bella quien seguía dormida.

– ¿Quién se quedará hoy? –pregunté, yo ya no podía dos días seguidos en el hospital me estaban pasando factura.

–Edward se muere por quedarse –dijo Charlie– deja que se quede él. Por mi no hay problema. Ya sé que si a Jacob se le ocurre venir no va a llegar ni al pasillo.

Podía ver a Edward avergonzado por su actitud de ayer.

**Edward P.O.V.**

Antes de que Bella despertara sentía que estaba al borde de la locura.

Estaba traumado, aliviado, feliz, angustiado… tenía muchas emociones contrarias unas de otras por lo que estaba agotado. Y no solo por eso el viernes había sido un caos en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Miré a Bella dormir. Tan bella incluso en un lugar tan horrible como lo era el hospital, incluso lesionada no tenía nada que envidiarle a Rosalie, Tanya, nadie.

Le había traído una oveja de peluche de New York. La había visto y enseguida me recordó a ella. Alice me peleó porque no le había traído una a ella.

Ahora más que preocupado por Bella lo estaba por mi madre se había pasado toda la tarde pensativa y descomunicada del mundo (excepto cuando me hizo comer aquel cerro al que llamó almuerzo/papas rellenas, bistec encebollado, arroz, jugo de moras y un trozo enorme de pastel de chocolate ¿Quién no se queda dormido en el sofá después de comer semejante plato de comida?) y todo era por el doctor. Claro que era mi tío, su hermano, pero por alguna razón el hombre lo la reconocía, seamos francos, mi madre estaba igual que hace diez, quince años.

Emmett y Alice también estaban preocupados por ella pero por más que trataron de distraerla, no lo lograron. Papá la llevaría a comer esta noche.

Tomé el libro que llevada en mi morral, el que Bella me había regalado, y poniéndome cómodo en el sofá comencé a leer.

–Edward…

Rápidamente volteé a ver a Bella, estaba acostara en la cama mirándome todavía adormilada.

–Hola pequeña –la saludé con una sonrisa mientras me acercaba a ella.

–Hola –sonrió– ¿todavía no lo terminas? –agregó viendo el libro que tenía en mis manos.

–No… casi todos los días salía con mi abuelo a hacer diligencias o con los chicos, James está buscando una casa así que nos la pasábamos de apartamento en apartamento.

– ¿Y la universidad?

–Bien aunque aun no me he visto el primer vinculo simpático –bromeé.

–Eres un tonto, Edward Cullen –Le sonreí con cariño– aun tienes ojeras.

–Ya se me quitaran. Bella, la otra vez me dijiste que no te gustaban las motocicletas ¿Por qué querías aprender a montar una?

–Yo… había cambiado de idea respecto a las motos, me gustó sentir la brisa golpeando me cuerpo, la adrenalina… –dijo sin mirarme a los ojos.

Acaricie su mejilla y le sonreí.

–Sólo dime que no vas a montar una mas nunca en tu vida y estaré tranquilo –le pedí medio en broma, aunque de verdad lo que quería era que me jurara que ni en esta vida ni en otra volvería a subirse a una moto.

–No lo haré –sonrió un poco–. No montaré una motocicleta en un buen tiempo, tal vez más nunca. Pero eso no lo decido yo.

Besé sus labios con delicadeza. Los extrañaba tanto que no quería despegarme de ellos.

–Te extrañé –susurramos los dos a la vez.

–Acuéstate aquí conmigo –me pidió Bella, se veía afligida por algo.

Hice lo que me pidió y aunque estaba incomodo por lo pequeño de la cama lo deje pasar, todo sea por Bella.

– ¿Bella? ¿Qué tienes? –le pregunté después de un rato, estaba muy callada.

–Nada –dijo pero la voz se le quebró. Me senté y entonces vi que estaba llorando.

–Bella, ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras? –le pregunté preocupado, muy preocupado ¿y si la lastimé cuando me acomodé en la cama o algo?

–No es nada, vuelve a acostarte –me pidió.

–Bella. ¿Qué tienes? –pregunté serio. Entonces soltó un sollozo.

–Me duele todo el cuerpo: las piernas, el brazo, el torso, la espalda –lloró.

–Amor… ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

–No quería preocuparte –sollozó.

Sin decir una palabra debido al enorme nudo que se me había hecho en la garganta llamé a una enfermera para que le dieran algo contra el dolor. Enseguida fue la enfermera conmigo pisándole los talones y cuando llegamos vi a Bella aun llorando. Me acerqué a ella, comencé susurrarle y a pasar mis dedos por su mejilla mientras la enfermera le inyectaba algo por la vía.

–Te puse un calmante querida, de toda maneras deberías dormir un poco. Mientras más descanses más rápido te recuperaras –dijo la enfermera saliendo de la habitación.

Con un pañuelo le limpie el rostro y luego lo humedecí para pasarlo nuevamente por su rostro.

–Acuéstate conmigo otra vez –me pidió con voz quebrada.

Negué con la cabeza mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

–Te voy a incomodar y no vas a dormir –le sonreí con ternura.

Puso ojitos de borrego a medio degollar pero a mí no me iba a convencer tan fácil. Ya era inmune a esa carita.

–Tienes un acompañante más cómodo y pequeño que yo –le sonreí, ella me miró extrañada.

Me levanté del sofá y me acerqué a un pequeño armario que se encontraba en la habitación. Saqué la oveja que le había comprado a Bella en New York.

–Cuando la vi me recordó a ti, siempre tan tierna y bonita incluso cuando te enfadas –le sonreí poniendo el peluche a su lado en la cama– descansa Bella.

Besé su frente y volví al sofá, una vez allí tomé mi libro y comencé nuevamente a leer por donde me había quedado.

–Edward, así no voy a dormir, di algo –protestó como una niña pequeña.

– "_Y por último, escribe que era preciosa. Es la única manera de expresarlo. Que era tremendamente hermosa, aunque tuviera fa llos o defectos. Era preciosa, al menos para Kvothe. ¿Al menos? Para Kvothe era la más preciosa. —Por un instante Kvothe se puso en tensión, como si también fuera a arrebatarle esa otra hoja a Cronista". __"__Entonces se relajó, como una vela cuando deja de soplar el viento."_

"—_Pero para ser sincero, he de decir que había otros que tam bién la encontraban hermosa..."_

–Te dejé seguir porque esa parte me gustó –replicó Bella con ojos entrecerrados, mas por cansancio que por enojo.

–Duerme Bella, yo estaré esperándote a que regreses del mundo de los sueños y te recibiré con los brazos abiertos.

Poco a poco Bella fue cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

Llamé a Alice para preguntar por mamá, estaba preocupado por ella.

–_Sólo a ti se te ocurre llamar a esta hora_ –se quejó Alice, eran las diez de la noche.

–Sí. Si. ¿Cómo está mamá?

–_No quiso salir y después que te fuiste se puso a ver el álbum de fotos de Robert_ –dijo Alice con tristeza.

–Ya veo… bueno, adiós Alice. Que descanses –me despedí.

–S_i no me vuelves a llamar tal vez lo haga, adiós._

Esta Alice…

Tenía que hablar con ese doctor, porque tenía bien claro que ese era el hermano de mi madre. No había otra alternativa.

**hi! **

**aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo.**

**a ver. ¿que les parecio el capitulo? ¿quien se esperaba a Robert? **

**chicas estoy feliz porque donde yo vivo (en un pueblito que lo que tiene lindo lo tiene de infierno, a veces) hicieron una antena para tener señal de telefono (asi es no tenia ni telefono ni internet en mi casa) y pues el domingo la activaron. mi pobre paquete de datos del telefono ha sufrido porque todo el dia me la paso metida en internet por mi telefono, lamentablemente no puedo actualizar por mi telefono por lo que aproveche que vive a la ciudad para actualizar.**

**muchisimas gracias a: lesly jailenne, yolabertay, lexa0619, janalez, marcelamaiciel, tahily masen, abby (suena raro pero... me alegro que te haya conmovido. claro que quisiera conversar contigo) paoliiz B. masen, alecullen, georginiuxa, wen liss (me agrego al team y creo que nadie que lee el libro le gusta ambrose) y mentxu masen cullen.**

**gracias por sus reviews, los aprecio de corazon y no saben la alegria que me da que les guste mi historia. recuerden que pueden contactarme con PMs o en mi perfil estan mi facebook, twitter y correo. el facebook no lo reviso tanto pero igual estoy pendiente.**

**tambien debo agradecer a writerscompusive por revisar el capitulo y pulirlo.**

**se que es mucho pedir pero... ¿que tal si llegamos a los 400 reviews para cuando termine el fic? **

**solo quedan dos capitulos :'( por lo que la despedida sera pronto.**

**bueno, me despido, cuidense, se les quiere.**

**jnnfrmrz :)**


	52. Chapter 51

**Bella P.O.V.**

Cinco días internada en el hospital. Decir que me moría de aburrimiento era poco. El aburrimiento trae consigo el mal humor, porque como no podía hacer prácticamente nada me aburría y después de mucho pensar me molestaba porque los demás podían ir y venir como les diera la gana y yo no.

¿Y quién pagaba los platos rotos? Muy fácil: Edward Anthony Cullen, ya que era el que más trataba de alegrarme.

El doctor Masen… Evans… él, había ido ese domingo a revisar los resultados de mis exámenes, Edward ya se había ido cuando el doctorcito llegó.

_Flashback_

_Edward besó mi mejilla sana y con una sonrisa salió de la habitación, no sin antes despedirse de Reneé y Charlie. _

_Estaba molesta con él porque les había dicho a mis padres que anoche había estado llorando porque me dolía todo el cuerpo por lo que mi madre se angustió y comenzó a comportarse como una gallina con polluelos. Casi llama a la enfermera de no ser porque los tres le dijimos que eso había sido ayer que ya no me dolía, bueno eso no era del todo cierto. _

_La puerta se abrió y solo vi de refilón una cabellera cobriza y muy desordenada. _

– _¿Qué se te olvidaron las llaves el Volvo? Que te tragaste el orgullo y volviste ¿O acaso vienes a contarle algo a mi madre? ¡Chismoso! –dije molesta apartando rápidamente la mirada de la puerta._

–_No tengo un Volvo señorita Swan, tengo un Audi, mis llaves deben estar en mi casa, y si lo desea un día que vaya para Seattle le llevo a dar un paseo y no me veo como alguien orgulloso. Si, vengo a contarle algo, pero no solo a su madre sino que a los tres. Ahora bien, si usted me considera un chismoso puedo darme la vuelta y hacer como si esta habitación no existiera –dijo el doctor como quien no quiere la cosa._

_Me sonrojé de vergüenza, solo esto me pasaba a mí… no, creo que esto le había pasado una vez a Edward. ¡Estúpido Edward!_

–_Lo siento doctor, pensaba que era mi novio –dije apenada._

– _¿Me parezco tanto a él? creo que puedo sentirme alagado ya que debes estarme quitando unos 30 años, tal vez un poco menos –sonrió aunque esa sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos– Buenos días señores Swan ¿alguno pasó la noche aquí? ¿No vieron los fantasmas de los pacientes muertos?_

–_Buenos días doctor. No nos quedamos anoche aquí, se quedó Edward, el novio de Bella –sonrió mamá. Charlie como siempre se mantenía al margen de la situación, es más me sorprendía porque en estos días había estado hablador._

– _¿Qué? ¿Le dijo a tu madre que chillaste cuando viste al señor Morrison atravesar la pared? Porque si lo pones de chismoso… –se burló pero solo para romper el hielo, creo – ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen conociéndose?_

–_Desde septiembre y al principio era como usted, un odioso y necio de primera –respondí._

– _¿Y tú? ¿Alguna vez fuiste un manguito dulce? ¿O siempre has sido una naranja agria? –Preguntó con una sonrisa– te debe querer mucho._

–_En exceso –sonreí._

–_Y lo dice enserio doctor, cuando se enteró del accidente de Bella y vio al chico que le estaba enseñando a andar en la moto casi lo mata –dijo Reneé._

– _¡Así que él fue quien hizo semejante alboroto! –Rió el doctor– Las enfermeras dicen que un chico salió por la puerta principal como si se hubiera estrellado contra algo. Yo aposté a que había sido contra la puerta del ascensor así que… yo no diré nada y ustedes tampoco, así mantengo a salvo mis 100 dólares._

_Después de eso se enserio y le dijo a mi madre todo lo que había visto en los exámenes, la contusión en la cabeza no había sido muy grande. Se sorprendió por el montón de contusiones viejas que tenia y me aconsejó que evitara los tacones altos porque podía sufrir de vértigo, además, podía caerme y no quería volver a atenderme porque eso significaba que estaba mal o en peligro de muerte._

–_Ha sido un gusto conocerlos. Reneé, Charlie, Bella, espero que la pasen bien y que vuelvan a un hospital en mucho tiempo –sonrió– Yo debo tomar un avión así que me despido. Mucha suerte y, Bella, que te mejores._

–_Gracias doctor, que tenga buen viaje –sonreí._

_Todavía tenía el convencimiento de que esa persona debía ser el hermano de Esme. Había cosas que hacia igual a Esme, al abuelo e incluso a Edward._

_Fin flashback._

Cuando Edward volvió a la habitación pude ver que algo le preocupaba. Preguntó por el doctor y cuando le dijimos que ya se había marchado y que ya debía estar en Seattle hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Los chicos iban más que todo en las tardes ya que tenían colegio. Varios de mis compañeros también fueron a verme y a llevarme obsequios de "mejórate pronto". Me sentía el centro de atención. No me gustaba.

El miércoles por la mañana Edward estaba en su casa porque no quería dejar a Esme sola, había estado muy melancólica y sin ánimos de nada, por lo que decidí llamar a Jacob para que viniera a verme y así poder hablar con él. 45 minutos después lo tenía a mi lado.

–Bella, lamento tanto lo que te sucedió –dijo arrepentido– fue mi culpa.

–A menos que hubieras sabido que la moto se aceleraría de pronto yo no veo porque serias el culpable –le sonreí– te pudo haber pasado a ti, a uno de los chicos al que le hubieras prestado la moto, no hay forma de saber.

–Creo que tienes razón –dijo con tristeza– no puedo creer que te haya sucedido esto y menos que lo haya presenciado anonadado. Te juro que me quedé estático como diez segundos antes de ir a socorrerte.

–Si no me lo hubieras dicho, yo ni enterada –le sonreí– y… ¿así que Edward te dio una tunda?

–Me la merecía. Primera vez que lo veo tan furioso –dijo Jacob dejando asomar una pequeña sonrisa.

–Tal vez te la merecías por otras cosas pero no por lo del accidente –le dije– ahora lo que si te voy a decir es que prometí no montarme en una motocicleta en un buen tiempo.

– ¿Y tú crees que te voy a dejar hacerlo? Es más le voy a advertir a los chicos que ni porque te esté cayendo un diluvio encima te dejen subirte a una moto. No quiero terminar con un tiro entre ceja y ceja y un degollamiento.

Reí por esa y sabia que no estaba exagerando. También sabía que si a mí me veían Edward y/o Charlie en una moto terminaría encerrada en un calabozo y yo tampoco exageraba. Charlie ya me había dicho que estaba castigada, todavía no me había dicho en que iba a consistir, pero sabía que tramaba algo grande.

Por otro lado Edward no había dicho nada sobre un castigo una medida exagerada de protección o algo pero algo me decía que, metafóricamente hablando, no me dejaría respirar.

Mamá se había ido cuando Jacob entró alegando que ella no se iba a meter y que no quería presenciar un derramamiento de sangre. Jacob había tragado fuerte cuando escuchó a mi madre.

Estuvimos un rato charlando como no lo hacíamos desde hacía mucho tiempo. En un momento él había ido a comprar su almuerzo y cuando llevaron el mío comimos juntos. No nos habíamos percatado de la hora hasta que la puerta se abrió y vimos a Edward cuya sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a Jacob y esta pasó a ser una mueca furiosa.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –gruño Edward entre dientes.

–Yo lo llamé –lo enfrenté. Luego agregué con cariño– Edward, cálmate...

–Fuera de aquí, Jacob. No te quiero ver cerca de Bella nunca mas ¿Me entiendes? –dijo con lentitud estaba furioso.

–Edward, deja de echarle la culpa a Jacob ¿sí? Es mi culpa, fui yo quien le pidió que me enseñara a conducir una motocicleta –dije, pero no había forma de hacer entrar a Edward en razón– Jacob, por favor vete. Después hablamos.

–Claro Bella, te llamaré –dijo Jacob en un intento de sonrisa.

No era lo que yo quería o tenía planeado pero siempre podía pasearme por La Push.

–Adiós Jake –me despedí.

–Adiós Bells, cuídate –se despidió Jacob y con vacilación besó mi mejilla.

Edward tenía los puños apretados y los nudillos blancos por la presión. Jacob pasó por su lado con Edward siguiéndolo con la mirada, cuando Jacob salió mi novio dio unos pasos hasta acercarse a mi cama.

–No quiero que ese perro se te acerque a menos de un kilometro de distancia –dijo aun con los dientes apretados.

–Pues el hecho no es que tú quieras sino de lo que yo quiera –dije con firmeza, Edward estaba exagerando– Si yo quiero ver a mi amigo lo veré y si vas a ser uno de esos novios celosos que no pueden ver salir a su novia con un amigo pues tienes dos opciones: o te comportas o te vas porque seguiré viendo a Jacob las veces que me den la gana, así como tú puedes ver a Mary o Victoria las veces que te venga en gana.

–Ellas tienen novio y Jacob no –dijo con ojos entrecerrados.

–Y tú estás haciendo un berrinche por una tontería –dije alzando una ceja.

– ¿Un berrinche, _Isabella_? –Eran contadísimas las veces que me decía así y por lo general era por algo bueno, pero esta vez…– ¿Por una tontería? ¿Es una tontería que no quiera ver cerca de ti al estúpido que hizo que te ingresaran aquí? ¿Es una tontería que el perro ese venga después de todo lo que te causó?

–Sí, es una tontería porque para empezar no fue su culpa que yo tuviera el accidente porque sin darme cuenta aceleré la motocicleta, además, fui yo quien lo invitó a que se pasara por aquí –dije con frialdad– y es una tontería porque tú estás exagerando con tu reacción. Eres un tonto, un estúpido por reaccionar así. Y no te permito que nombres a mi amigo de forma tan despectiva, porque mira que yo también tengo lengua y puedo ponerte a ti mil veces peores que los que tú le dices a Jacob.

Su mandíbula tembló y sin decir una palabra más salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

¡Oh, Isabella, metiste la pata hasta el fondo!

Ok, debí dejar que se calmara y decirle las cosas de otra manera.

Piénsalo de esta manera, Bella: desde que Edward y Jacob se conocieron han tenido roces, bajos y más bajos. Edward confiaba en Jacob lo que Rosalie tenía de fea, es decir, nula, inexistente, por lo que es válido pensar que Edward pensaba que Jacob lo había hecho todo apropósito.

Edward me amaba por lo que su rabia iba dirigida a cualquier cosa que me hiciera daño…

–Bella… ¿Por qué Edward está allá afuera con cara de pocos amigos? –preguntó mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

– ¿Cómo que allá afuera? –pregunté extrañada.

–En el pasillo –dijo Reneé mientras dejaba unas bolsas en una mesa.

– ¿No se fue? –pregunté sorprendida.

– ¿Ah? No, está sentado allí en el pasillo de brazos cruzados y, por su cara, molesto –dijo mamá– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se encontró con Jacob? ¿Corrió sangre?

–Mamá… –le reproché, suspiré– ¿Puedes decirle que deje su estúpido orgullo de un lado y que entre?

Con una sonrisa salió de la habitación mientras yo bajaba de la cama para ir al baño. Cuando salí Reneé estaba sentaba en el sofá, sola.

– ¿y Edward?

–Se negó a entrar –dijo Reneé encogiéndose de hombros.

Decidida abrí la puerta de la habitación para encontrarlo frente a mí, había estado escuchando con la oreja pegada a la puerta y me asombré de que, a pesar de estar haciendo esta acción, no me hubiera escuchado. Se quedó tieso en su sitio y yo aproveché de besar su mejilla.

–Ven tontito, no seas cascarrabias y entra de una vez –dije halándolo con mi mano buena, aunque claro tampoco podía hacer mucha fuerza porque tenía la vía intravenosa allí.

Mi impertinente pero amado novio se dejó llevar hasta el sofá donde nos sentamos junto a mamá. Le sonreí para dejarle en claro que todo estaba bien y vi a mi madre muy divertida por la situación.

–Ahora dime, _querido_, ¿Por qué te pusiste así? ¿Por celos o qué? –lo encaré.

Me recargué de él y enseguida comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos.

–Por todo: por celos, por rabia, preocupación, egoísmo, perturbación, por amor… –dijo– Bella, entiéndeme, Jacob para mí siempre ha sido mi enemigo…

–Lo sé –lo interrumpí– No debí haberme molestado, tú me amas y solo quieres lo mejor para mí. Pero no me voy a disculpar porque mucho de lo que dije es cierto.

–Lo sé, además, soy yo quien debe disculparse –dijo arrepentido– lo siento Bella.

–Mucho mejor –dije alzándome lo que mis adoloridos músculos me dejaron y lo besé con una sonrisa en mis labios.

–Y como siempre nadie me escucha –se quejó Reneé.

– ¿Por qué lo dices mamá? –pregunté confundida.

–Por nada –dijo una sonrisa– solo era para que se acordaran de mí.

Me recosté de ella y a Edward de mí con cuidado de no lastimarme, por detrás de nosotras pasó un brazo y nos apretó a modo de abrazo. Mi madre hizo lo mismo y al final quedé atrapada en un gran abrazo.

–Me aplastan –me quejé en broma. Al parecer Edward no la entendió porque hizo ademan de quitarse pero mamá consiguió agarrarlo para que no me soltara.

Edward se excuso diciendo que debía salir un momento, no me quiso decir para donde iría. En su ausencia mamá y yo vimos televisión y también charlamos.

Mi novio se apareció al rato con una bolsa llena de frutas: manzanas, naranjas, peras, uvas, fresas, duraznos…

–Edward ¿compraste la frutería entera? –se rió mamá.

–Más o menos –rió Edward un poco avergonzado.

Metió todo a la neverita y dejó afuera las fresas junto a un frasco de chocolate para untar **(n/a: la marca más conocida aquí es la Nutella, es espesa pero se deja untar en el pan o lo que sea. Amo la Nutella)**. Se sentó a mi lado y me pasó las fresas mientras el destapaba el frasco. Tomé una fresa y la metí en el chocolate para luego darle un mordisco. ¡Qué delicia!

Comimos hasta acabarnos las fresas. Pasamos una tarde muy agradable.

**Edward P.O.V.**

_Dos meses después._

Bella y yo estábamos en nuestro prado, estaba maravillosamente soleado y estaba todo cubierto de pequeñas flores de colores, muy distintas a las que había cortado para llevarle a Bella.

Mirábamos las pocas nubes acostados en el pasto tomados de la mano.

–Que paz –susurró Bella a mi lado.

–Si… –suspiré– Bella ¿recuerdas lo que te dije antes de irme a New York en enero?

–Sí, lo recuerdo ¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a pedir matrimonio? –preguntó a modo de broma.

Me senté al instante y la miré ceñudo.

–Tú sí que sabes matar los momentos de los demás –dije un poco molesto.

– ¡Edward! Yo… perdón pensaba que era otra cosa…

– ¿Cómo iba a ser otra cosa si no hablamos de otra cosa en el aeropuerto? –protesté.

–Lo siento, lo siento, perdóname ¿sí? –pidió.

Tomé airé profundamente y saqué una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo verde oscuro.

–Bella, sabes que lo eres todo para mí ¿verdad? –dije e inconscientemente comencé a sentirme nervioso.

–Como no saberlo –dijo Bella rodando los ojos.

– ¡Bella! –Le reprendí, ella solo se rió nerviosa y me miró disculpándose– ya qué, no es como tal una proposición de matrimonio, es solo un detalle para que recuerdes que un día, espero no muy lejano, te pediré matrimonio.

Saqué un pequeño dije con forma de dos anillos entrelazados. Tomé su mano con delicadeza y puse el dije en su lugar, junto a las cajitas de regalo, La nota musical, La flor, El corazón, El bastón de caramelo, Las mascaras de teatro, el símbolo de medicina (regalo de cuando salió del hospital). Ella lo miró con detenimiento.

–No tiene la fecha de hoy –dijo– es para septiembre de dentro de tres años ¿Por qué?

–Porque para esa fecha es la del día cuando te propondré matrimonio si aun seguimos juntos. Recuerda esto, Bella, si seguimos juntos ese día y no te sientes preparada dímelo apenas te levantes, apenas des cuenta de que no lo estas. Yo esperaré de ser necesario o lo que sea. Pero si lo estas, si de verdad estas preparada… no anticipes la cosa por favor –dije mirándola a los ojos.

–Pero ya sabrías mi respuesta –sonrió.

–No porque… ¿Qué tal si te arrepientes cuando te haga la pregunta? –pregunté.

–Ah, bueno, tienes razón –sonrió– te amo Edward Cullen. Dentro de tres años te despertaré con un "sí, sí quiero".

–Bella… –dije con cansancio.

Ella solo me besó, podía sentir una sonrisa en sus hermosos y deliciosos labios.

De regreso a la casa íbamos tomados de la mano. Comentábamos algo de colegio, o universidad en mi caso, o simplemente algo que se nos pasara por la cabeza.

Salimos del bosque y fuimos derecho hasta la puerta de la cocina. Dentro podíamos oír un escándalo. Preocupados fuimos rápidamente hasta la puerta de la entrada y allí vimos a mi madre abrazada a… ¿al doctor?

–Yo sabía, yo sabía que eras tú –lloraba mi madre mientras el doctor la abrazaba, su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de ella.

–Esme, hermana –decía la voz amortiguada del doctor.

Bella y yo nos miramos perplejos y fue entonces cuando vi a papá y a mis hermanos observando la escena igual de perturbados que nosotros.

Mamá hizo pasar al doctor a la sala con nosotros pisándoles los talones. Nos acomodamos en los sofás.

–Todo este tiempo he estado soñando y recordándolo todo. A ti, a papá, al mocoso –dijo el doctor y al decir lo último me miró con burla. Ya verá…– a Carlisle, a Emmett. También el accidente… todo mi pasado.

–Oh Robert, no entendía porque no me habías reconocido en el hospital y eso me tenía muy mal –lloró mi madre.

–Sufrí de amnesia, tuve que estudiar de nuevo medicina y yo decía "oye, soy bueno para la medicina, no tengo que estar matándome como mis compañeros, estudiando, y salgo bien" –rió– ¿Por qué demonios recordaba todo lo de medicina y a ustedes no? Odio ser el enfermo.

–Pero… ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

–Cuando caímos al agua y yo salí disparado del auto. Lo último que recuerdo es haberme golpeado la cabeza con algo pero más nada hasta que abrí los ojos un mes después en el hospital –contó Robert– luego de eso estuve en distintas terapias y lo único que recordé fue que me llamaba Robert. Me hice amigo de una doctora, Susan. Terminé adoptando su apellido y viviendo en su casa en Port Ángeles. Luego pasé todos estos años yendo y viniendo de Port Ángeles a Seattle y viceversa. Me gradué, hice postgrado y comencé a trabajar en Seattle pero voy a Port Ángeles a prestar mis servicios. Algo en esa pequeña cuidad me llamaba pero siempre pensaba que era por Susan. Por cierto Alice no es bueno fiarse de lo que se ve a veces.

Mi hermana asintió seria pero los demás no entendimos que quiso decir con eso.

–Entonces fue una suerte que no nos mudáramos –sonrió papá.

–Ya los encontraría –sonrió Robert con picardía– Carlisle, hermano. De verdad es un gusto verte.

Con estas palabras los dos se levantaron y se abrazaron con fuerza. Una vez se separaron me miró a mí y sonrió.

–Sabes que eres mi ahijado ¿verdad? –Yo asentí, la verdad, un poco asustado– con eso me conformo. Pero me debes unos cuantos golpes por todas las veces que me golpeaste con el cassette cuando eras pequeño.

– ¿Y yo qué? ¿Estoy pintado? A mamá la abrazas le dices todo un discurso, a papá un abrazo, a Alice algo que creo nadie entendió, a Edward ya le prometiste una paliza ¿y yo qué? ¿Ni siquiera una patada por el trasero? –peleó Emmett como un niño.

–Mmm… no, tú eras el hijito de tu madre así que no me encariñe mucho contigo –bromeó Robert– Ven acá, Emmett, también es un gusto verte.

Mas abrazos de parte de Robert mientras que Bella y yo seguíamos tomados de la mano viendo todo lo que se desarrollaba a nuestro alrededor.

– ¡Bella! Traje mi Audi, si quieres damos una vuelta y te lo muestro –dijo Robert seguido e una carcajada al ver el rostro de Bella todo sonrojado.

¿Acaso me perdí de algo? Genial, otro detalle que ignoro.

**hi!**

**penultimo capitulo. ya se me salen las lagrimas de los ojos. **

**que les parecio el capitulo? no se ustedes pero yo amo a mi Robert (esté es mio, ya que no puedo tener a Robert Pattinson me quedare con este).**

**muchisimas gracias a: georginiuxa, abby, janalez, yolabertay, marielithacullen, mentxu masen cullen y wen liss por sus reviews**

**tambien a writerscompulsive por corregir el capitulo.**

**estuve pensando en hacer un outtake a decision de ustedes con lo que ustedes creen que quedo fuera. como un regalo de mí para ustedes.**

**sin mas que decir me despido, saludos, cuidense y nos leemos pronto en ultimo capitulo de esta historia que al igual que ustedes no quiero que termine.**

**les quiere **

**jnnfrmrz XD**


	53. Chapter 52

**Edward P.O.V.**

–Levántate, levántate, levántate, levántate –chilló Alice a mi oído ¿quién demonios le dio café, dulces y/o chocolate al duende, alias Alice?

–Déjame dormir –imploré escondiéndome en mis cobijas.

Su pequeño cuerpo cayó con fuerza sobre mí. ¡Auxilio! ¡Que alguien me ayude a quitármela de encima!

– ¡Ah! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Edward! –siguió molestando estremeciéndome.

Alice no entendía que me había quedado despierto hasta las dos de la madrugada estudiando… y hablado con Bella. Charlie le había puesto toque de queda después del accidente por lo que a siete de la noche debía estar en la casa y las nueve debía irme de su casa, bueno, en general, cualquiera que visite a Bella.

A pesar de que Bella me preguntaba una y otra vez que castigo le pondría, yo solo le decía que no habría uno, yo no era su padre como para imponerle algo.

Para la buena suerte de los tres (Bella, Jacob y yo) el segundo no se había aparecido más por la casa de Bella y nos sorprendió que a la hora de pagar la cuenta del hospital esta había sido solventada por el perro, todavía me ponía los pelos de punta con solo mencionarlo, la rabia se acumulaba con solo oír su nombre.

– ¡Flojo! ¡Párate! ¡Te están esperando!

–Pues que se esperen. Es mi cumpleaños y puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana.

¡Ah sí! era mi cumpleaños, 20 de junio, y Alice pensaba que yo me iba a levantar porque ella me lo dijera, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Si no me levantaba era capaz de tumbarme de la cama. Con pereza me estiré, holgazaneé en la cama y con mucha lentitud salí de la cama para dirigirme al baño. Alice saltó de mi cama y corrió hacia afuera. Estaba loca.

Después de asearme busqué algo de ropa en mi armario. Una vez listo salí de mi habitación rumbo al piso de abajo.

Estaban todos en la sala, apenas puse un pie en la estancia comenzaron a cantarme _las__mañanitas_.

–Felicidades, amor –me felicitó mamá con un abrazo.

–Gracias mamá –le sonreí devolviéndole el abrazo, ya no me molestaba que me abrazaran.

–Feliz cumpleaños, hijo –esta vez fue el turno de papá.

–Gracias papá –sonreí.

Recibí abrazos de todos y un montón de besos de parte de Alice. El abuelo y Robert habían llegado el día anterior también me felicitaron.

Después de desayunar me escapé rumbo a la casa de Bella. La casa hoy sería un completo caos con Alice ambientando la casa para "la fiesta". En parte me alegraba que Alice estuviera tan emocionada y quisiera hacerme una fiesta, hacía dos años que no estaba en la casa para mi cumpleaños. Pero mi hermanita era maniática-compulsiva por las comprar y las fiesta.

Y es que no se cansaba, hacia un mes le habíamos celebrado el cumpleaños a Robert. Mamá y Alice botaron la casa por la ventana, figurativamente hablando, claro. Pues resulta que mi tío es un fiestero de primera por lo que disfrutó, se embriago y besó a su amiga Susan quien se ruborizo el doble de lo acostumbrado de Bella. Y eso es decir mucho.

Bella estaba en el porche de su casa cuidando las plantas que tenía allí. Las habíamos comprado para llegarlas al apartamento cuando fuéramos a la universidad.

A Bella por su graduación su abuela le había regalado la oportunidad para que estudiara literatura. El pago de la matricula, los semestres y los libros correrían por parte de Marie. Lo que hizo que mi novia llorara de felicidad ¿Por qué no lo hizo cuando le regalamos el auto?

En fin. Cuando la mudanza llevara las cosas de Bella y algunas mías, llevarían las plantas. No estaba seguro de que sobrevivieran al viaje pero… habría que arriesgarse.

Bajé del auto y caminé hacia la casa. Bella me sonrió y cuando estuve cerca de ella pasó sus brazos por mis hombros y me besó.

–Felicidades Edward –sonrió y volvió a besarme.

–Gracias –sonreí en sus labios.

– ¿Te dieron muchos regalos? –me preguntó mientras entrabamos a la casa rumbo a la casa.

–Ninguno –dije sentándonos en el sofá.

Ella me miró extrañada y luego sonrió abiertamente.

– ¡Entonces seré la primera! –chilló emocionada. Corriendo a su habitación.

Se oyeron "demonios", algo cayéndose y una pelota de tenis bajó la escalera rebotando. Rodé los ojos.

–Edward, querido, feliz cumpleaños –me felicitó Reneé– ¿Qué tal va hasta ahora?

–Bien, hasta ahora. Alice se me tiró encima y me cantaron _las__mañanitas_ –comenté.

– ¿Y desayunaste?

–sí, mamá me preparó el desayuno, creo que quiere que no coma hasta la cena porque me sirvió mucho.

Ella rió.

– ¡Mamá! ¿Tenias que escoger hoy para limpiar el desván? –preguntó Bella mientras bajaba.

–Lo siento hija –se disculpó Reneé.

Bella apareció con un objeto rectangular en la mano, el envoltorio era azul y plateado en rayas horizontales desiguales como si hubieran sido pintadas con un pincel.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –dijo entregándome el regalo.

–No tenias por que hacerlo, Bella –le sonreí mientras nos sentábamos.

Quité el envoltorio con cuidado y me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando vi que era el segundo libro que ella me había regalado. _El __temor __de __un __hombre __sabio_. Sabía que ya había salido pero no lo había podido ir a comprar o encargarlo por internet, se me olvidaba.

–Gracias –dije antes de tomar su mentón con suavidad y acercarla para darle un beso–. Bella, tú quieres que salga mal ¿verdad? –Le reprendí en broma– haces que no pueda dejarte sola y me regalas un libro que no voy a poder despegarme para estudiar.

–Es que yo te quiero sólo para mí y la universidad te tiene muy separado –se quejó pero la sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro– por cierto, está buenísimo el libro, Sim y Fela…

–Bella, no me cuentes –le pedí– ahora pequeña pilla ¿leíste mi libro?

–No, compré el mío –sacó la lengua como una niña pequeña– y ya voy por el capitulo 63,

La abracé mientras reíamos.

Más tarde estábamos viendo las nubes en nuestro prado. Habíamos encontrado un camino diferente y no teníamos que estar en la casa para ir al lugar.

–No me importaría celebrar mi cumpleaños así cada año –susurré apretando su mano.

–Y tampoco yo. En especial si puedo esconderme de Alice y sus fiestas –sonrió– para mi cumpleaños acampemos aquí. Escondiéndonos de Alice.

–Podría ser…

Alcé su mano y detallé la pulsera que hacía tiempo le había regalado. Había un nuevo dije. Un pequeño birrete por su graduación.

Después de comer algo que Bella había preparado antes de salir de su casa nos dirigimos al auto con toda la parsimonia y lentitud que pudimos. Mientras íbamos en el auto pensé en lo mucho que todo había cambiado. Mi cumpleaños pasado lo había pasado en New York, me hubiera escondido si me decían que lo celebrarían en Forks.

Cuando llegamos a la casa ayudé a Bella a bajar del auto y caminamos hacia la puerta.

– ¡Hola Edward! –Chilló Alice abriendo la puerta cuando llegamos al porche– ¡Hola Bella!

–Hola Alice ¿ya pusiste la casa patas arriba? –le preguntó Bella con una sonrisa.

–Yo nunca pongo la casa patas arriba, yo la pongo más bonita –dijo ofendida.

Entramos a la casa y encontramos todo decorado de azul y plateado (estoy seguro que Alice metió su mano con el papel de mi regalo). Globos, guirnaldas, serpentinas… cada esquina estaba decorada y lo asombroso de todo es que no se veía recargado.

–Alice… –dijimos los dos claramente anonadados– está hermoso.

–Gracias, gracias. Con tres meses de anticipación y mil dólares puedo comenzar –dijo con orgullo.

–Como yo no tengo ni quinientos dólares, no podrás hacerme nada –sonrió Bella.

– ¡Ja! Sueña, Isabella. Siempre puedo sacarle el dinero a tu _adorado_ novio –sonrió.

Cuando llegamos a la sala, que estaba igual de decorada que el recibidor me asombré al ver a mis amigos: Victoria, James y… ¿un bebé? ¿Y ese bebé?

–Yo sabía que iba a poner esa cara –rió James.

–Edward, te presento a tu ahijada: Samantha –sonrió Victoria– Claro, si aceptas ser su padrino.

En definitiva, mi cara debía ser todo un poema. Todavía no había asimilado que mis amigos estaban aquí cuando me estaban diciendo que tenían una hija y que yo era el padrino. No lo podía creer, nada.

Y como dicen: se me encendió el bombillo. Los comentarios de James y Victoria, el hecho que no había visto a Victoria desde el día la vez que mi abuelo se enfermo, la cara de cansado que tenia James cada vez que lo veía…

–Que tonto soy… –dije pestañeando.

–Eso ya lo sabíamos –rió Bella.

– ¿Y tú sabías? –solté sorprendido.

–Ella y Rosalie fueron las primeras en darse cuenta –sonrió Victoria– ¿Quieres cargarla? Vamos aún no muerde.

–Yo… paso –dije. No es nada en contra de los bebés, es sólo que me da miedo hacerles daño. No sé como cargarlos.

–No seas gallina, Cullen –dijo Victoria poniendo a la bebé en mis brazos.

No era muy liviana. Tenía los cabellos de Victoria, rizados y rojos, también tenía su nariz. Tenía facciones de James también.

–Edward, te ves lindo con un bebé en brazos –sonrió Alice y pude ver como Bella se sonrojaba.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Serás su padrino? –preguntó James.

–Sí, claro que sí –sonreí mirando a la pequeña criatura que tenía en mis brazos y que dormía plácidamente– Oigan ¿y Laurent?

–Ah… Laurent… verás, él se escapó del colegio con una chica californiana que conoció. Ahora está en California en una hacienda cultivando naranjas y pasándolo en grande –dijo Victoria quitándome a Samantha de los brazos.

– ¿Y él no iba a ser su padrino de bodas?

–Y lo será solo que irá para la fecha –dijo James.

Los chicos me contaron que la niña era sietemesina, pero que rápidamente había crecido. Ellos se casarían a finales de septiembre pero ya tenían todo listo y por lo que se veía Victoria no estaba neurótica como otras novias.

Para venir se habían puesto de acuerdo con Alice y mis padres, ellos les habían agarrado mucho cariño la vez que se conocieron y se habían mostrado gustosos cuando les contaron de su visita.

Mi familia llegó al poco rato acompañados de los Hale y los padres de Bella. Alice puso música y todos ayudamos a servir los refrigerios. Los Vulturi también llegaron así que la fiesta se armó en grande.

Logré hacer que Bella bailara y me divertí mucho riéndome con mis amigos o molestando a Robert con algún comentario sobre Susan.

James y Victoria subían de vez en cuando a cuidar de su hija y en varias ocasiones subí con ellos. Siempre la tomaban con cariño en brazos y le cambiaban el pañal o le daban el biberón dependiendo el caso. A pesar de todo me encontraba renuente a cargarla, me daba miedo lastimarla.

A la hora de la torta todos nos acercamos a la mesa. Bella y yo estábamos frente a la torta abrazándonos por la cintura. Detrás de mi estaba mi familia y mis amigos frente a mí.

Cuando estaban por terminar vi a Emmett y a Robert muy sospechosos. Soplé mis velas y no sé cómo pasó pero cuando las luces se encendieron estaban ellos cubiertos de crema junto a Bella quien tenía expresión de avergonzada. ¿Acaso ella también quiso conspirar en mi contra?

Por suerte ese no era el pastel, mamá y Alice repartieron los trozos del que tenían guardado en la cocina.

–Está sí que ha sido un feliz cumpleaños –sonreí.

Era la una de la madrugada y estábamos en el porche contemplando el paisaje. Charlie hizo una excepción al castigo de Bella y había dejado que se quedara en la casa por lo que estábamos mis hermanos, James y Victoria, Bella y yo. Mis amigos tenían un comunicador a su lado por si el bebe lloraba.

De pronto oímos un ronquido y vimos a Alice completamente dormida, no pensábamos que hubiera sido ella quien había roncado pero a la segunda vez no tuvimos la más mínima duda y comenzamos a reír.

Bella me abrazó cuando nos calmamos y seguimos en silencio contemplando nuestro alrededor.

Era uno de esos momentos en lo que tú reflexionas sobre lo que te ha pasado en la vida, todo lo que has hecho y todo lo que quieres llegar a hacer.

En mi caso, me sentía bien con lo que de una u otra forma había logrado, lo que me habían dado y con lo que me había topado.

Tenía amigos con los que podía contar, familia que me quería, estudiaba en uno de los mejores colegios de New York, era accionista del mismo, pero sobretodo, tenía una novia que amaba con locura y sabia que ese sentimiento era mutuo.

**Bella P.O.V.**

Casi un año conociendo a Edward, quien hubiera creído que el chico odioso que me besó en la plaza seria el amor de mi vida. ¡Genial, Bella! estas en el club de las relaciones trilladas.

Durante las vacaciones íbamos y volvíamos a New York.

En Forks aprovechaba de ir a visitar a Jacob, era mi amigo y no me importaba lo molesto que se pusiera Edward. Me pasaba toda la mañana en La Push paseando con él y los chicos por la playa. Cuando llegaba a casa siempre me encontraba a Edward sentado en las escaleras que daban al porche. Le sonreía y lo besaba antes que pudiera decir algo. Había días que se le pasaba el disgusto, así como había días que terminábamos discutiendo. Ninguno de los dos iba a ceder.

En New York salíamos a pasear o a comer en algún restaurante. También nos la pasábamos en la casa de James y Victoria.

Me encantaba como se veían ellos junto a su hija. Parecían la familia ejemplar. Se miraban y miraban a la niña con tanta dulzura y cariño que hacía que uno suspirara.

Edward siempre miraba todo con una sonrisa pero cuando le tendían a la niña hacia una mueca. Los chicos sabían que era por su "fobia a los bebés" (como le decía) así que no se molestaban ni nada, me lo pasaban a mí y era allí cuando mi novio le hacía muecas y pequeñas diabluras.

Esme y Carlisle fueron a pasarse unos días en nuestro apartamento salían por la mañana y por la noche sonriendo, mirándose con una mano en la cintura del otro. Según me había dicho Edward era un favor que Carlisle le debía por cubrirlo en navidad. Como "dueña" de la casa los atendí esperaba que de la misma forma con la que me atendían en su casa cuando me quedaba con los chicos y Edward.

Cuando se fueron Esme nos regaló para la casa una hermosa campana de viento que pusimos en la entraba del pequeño balcón. Por lo que cada vez que abríamos la puerta la campana cobraba vida con el paso del viento.

De verdad esperaba ansiosa el comienzo de las clases y poder instalarnos en nuestro apartamento permanentemente.

Ya nos habíamos inscrito y estábamos de regreso a Forks, en los últimos dos días no podía dejar de reírme de él.

–Bella, deja de mirarme así –dijo con una mueca.

–Para mí que fue que Robert te lo dijo tanto que te confundiste –le sonreí.

–No me confundí, la escogí porque… ¡Ah, yo que sé! –dijo indignado.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen Edward le pagó al taxista y llevó mi maleta a la casa. ¿Para qué iba a llevar él maleta si en el apartamento tenía más ropa que yo y mi familia junta?

Nos encontramos a su familia en la sala jugando videojuegos. Lo más gracioso era que quienes jugaban en ese momento eran Carlisle y Robert. Se veían demasiado cómicos con el pequeño volante/control y Robert moviendo, inconscientemente, el pie como si estuviera acelerando.

–Hola a todos –saludamos con una sonrisa,

– ¡Hey! ¡Hola! –Saludaron– Pensaba que llegaban más tarde –agregó Esme con una sonrisa acercándose a nosotros.

–Compramos los boletos para el vuelo temprano –sonreí.

Edward llevó las maletas a su auto para cuando me llegara ya tenerlas allí y una vez de vuelta se sentó a mi lado.

Charlamos un poco y jugamos también. Alice, Rosalie, Esme (hasta ella jugó) y yo éramos un equipo mientras que Jasper, Emmett, Robert y Edward eran el otro equipo. Carlisle no quiso jugar más.

Descubrí que no solo era mala en los deportes reales sino que también en los virtuales. Terminaron ganando los chicos. Por tramposos.

Robert pidió pizza. Después del cumpleaños de Edward su abogado llegó a la casa de los Cullen y leyó el testamento de su "difunto" tío. Les había dejado una buena suma de dinero y esta se había engrandecido gracias a los intereses que acumulaba, el tío de los chicos nos explicó diciendo que él creía que se iba a morir, legalmente lo estaba, por eso decidió dejarles a los chicos el dinero solo con la condición que debían invertirlo en algo que les diera ganancias y que no lo despilfarraran. Era su contribución al "fondo universitario" de los tres.

Robert era muy divertido, siempre estaba riendo y molestando a Edward. Siempre decía que sería buen médico solo que con lo amargado que era solo iba a espantar a los pacientes. A lo que Edward le contestaba que él no sería medico, que ni loco lo estudiaría.

No pude evitar sonreír por eso.

–El que se ríe solo es porque de sus picardías se acuerda –dijo Edward a mi oído.

Le sonreí más abiertamente y besé su mejilla llenándola de la salsa de la pizza. Con una mueca como una servilleta y se limpió.

–Y díganme chicos ¿lograron inscribirse? ¿No le pusieron trabas al socio? –sonrió Esme.

–Para nada todo fue de maravilla –dije tratando de no reírme.

– ¿Y que escogieron al fin de cuentas? –preguntó Carlisle.

–Yo, literatura. Es la que me apasiona –dije sonriendo.

– ¿Y tú, Eddie? –preguntó Robert con una sonrisa burlona. Él sabía que Edward odiaba que le dijeran así.

Edward se puso tan rojo como un tomate y agachó la cabeza pero podía ver que medio sonreía.

–Medicina –murmuró.

Apenas hubo un segundo de silencio antes que todos estallaran en risas. A último momento Edward había llenado el formulario para la carrera de medicina y antes de arrepentirse entregó sus papeles y su carnet de socio por lo que rápidamente le aprobaron la inscripción. Según él después de haber pasado mucho tiempo con Robert y de oírlo como hablaba de sus pacientes y de todo lo referente a la medicina, uno empezaba a agarrarle cariño.

– ¿No que ni loco estudiabas medicina? –se burló Robert.

–Cállate –le ordenó Edward avergonzado, por lo que todos volvieron a reír.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**¡sniff! ¡sniff!**_

_**¡terminóooooo! :'( lo veo y no lo creo.**_

_**mi amada historia llego a su fin. **__**a un mes y 7 dias de cumplir los 2 años de haberla subido al fanfic.**_

_**¿que puedo decir? tengo sentimientos encontrados con respecto a todo esto. estoy feliz de haber cumplido una meta. triste por que acabo mi historia favorita (con respecto a las mias) y un monton de emociones mas.**_

_**muchisimas gracias a las chicas que estuvieron leyendo esta historia desde el principio. gracias a las que se han ido agregando a lo largo de los 52 + outtake y gracias a aquellas que se agregaran despues, dentro de un mes, un año.**_

_**gracias a mi hermana n. isabel. hale (pegado) ya que por ella fue que comencé esta historia, tambien gracias por sugerirme ciertas partes y criticarme otras.**_

_**tambien quiero agradecer a writerscompulsive por ayudarme con la correccion, por sacarme de mis lagunas mentales y apoyarme cuando fue necesario.**_

_**ya que estoy hablando de gracias debo agradecer a la historia misma por darme amigas con ustedes.**_

_**gracias a: lexa0619, mentxu masen cullen, yolabertay, wen liss, litzy, janalez por sus reviews.**_

_**¿que les parecio esta especie de epilogo? ¿y el final de este? estoy segura que no se esperaban la eleccion de Edward.**_

_**solo me resta despedirme y decirles que les tengo una sorpresa ideada, no esta escrita pero por lo menos formulada. **_

_**por ultimo y no menos importante: me dijeron para subir esta historia a un blog, acepte pero antes quiero acomodar unas cosas que se me fueron de vista mientras escribia. lawy scott: lamento que me demore, ya comence pero es que el tiempo se me va de las manos.**_

_**nuevamente gracias por todo. cuidense, les quiero mucho.**_

_**jnnfrmrz sniff sniff**_

_**nota: este es el ultimo capitulo que es una especie de epilogo. lamento la confusion que les cause.**_


	54. outtake 02

**Regalo a mis lectoras por todo el apoyo, sus buenos deseos, por su paciencia y la sonrisa que han plantado en mi rostro con todos sus reviews.**

**No hay epilogo, lamento la confusión, el capitulo pasado era una especie de este. No sé si hacer secuela, tengo unas ideas pero no hay nada seguro. Si lo hago entonces… recibirán una agradable sorpresa.**

**Abby: muchas gracias por todo lo que escribiste y solo te voy a dar un consejo si te arriesgas te vas a conseguir con que, sí tu historia es mala o de verdad es buena. En tal caso te brindo mi ayuda. En mi perfil esta mi correo.**

**sarahcullenmasen: me alegra que mi fic te haya encantado, te agradezco de corazón y no sé si haga una secuela, el tiempo lo dira. **

**Cass: gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya encantado, estoy muy feliz por eso.**

**Ya les escribí a las demás pero aun así les sigo agradeciendo.**

**Recuerden que los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y solo Robert y otros personajes es mío (ojala y Pattinson también lo fuera) lo que no reconocieron a lo largo de la historia es mío.**

**Ahora sí, es mi despedida definitiva de esta historia, si es que no hay secuela.**

**Las quiere y las aprecia.**

**Jnnfrmrz.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Outtake 02: mi nueva oportunidad.**

Desde que Edward se había ido a la universidad con Bella yo había tomado una relativa posesión de su habitación. Por lo que estaba… algo desordenada. Cuando no, tenia guardias los fines de semana o estaba en Port Ángeles

Aun tenía lagunas mentales con respecto a mi pasado pero aun así podía recordar momentos como si estuviera viviéndolos en eso mismo instante.

Estaba sentado a la mesa del patio de atrás en la casa de mi hermana tomándome un whisky junto a mi amigo y cuñado que hacia momentos había salido por una emergencia en el hospital. Estaba agotado por la semana que había tenido, pero me sentía feliz de que ese fin de semana estaba libre.

–Robert… –la suave voz de Alice me llamó.

Me volteé a mirarla y allí estaba mi sobrina mirándome algo apenada. A pesar que habían pasado unos meses desde que estaba con ellos, aun no tenía la confianza plena de Alice. Aunque sabía que ella no era una de esas tímidas niñas que no confían en nadie más que en su estrecho círculo familiar.

–Dime, pequeña –le sonreí.

– ¿Podemos hablar un momento? –preguntó con cara de cachorrito bajo la lluvia.

–Por supuesto, siéntate estás en tu casa –mi sobrina rodó los ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa se sentó a mi lado.

–Pues verás… yo… –comenzó, tomó un poco de aire y me miró fijamente– tú mencionaste en esta carta que mencionabas cosas que aun no habían pasado y eso de que tengo algo tuyo…

–Si… un pequeño secreto entre tú y yo ¿eh? –suspiré.

Ella asintió.

– ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Y no habías visto como morías?

–Pues no lo sé. Tal vez vemos el mundo diferente a los demás y eso nos permite tener ciertos… dones –dije encogiéndome de hombros– Y sí, me vi arrastrado por el río y hasta sentí el golpe en la cabeza. Pero aquí estoy.

– ¿Por qué no tomaste previsiones o algo?

–Porque soy fiel creyente de que nuestro destino está escrito o por lo menos un borrador que se va llenando a medida que unos escoge sus opciones. Pienso que si uno toma el camino que no debe puede ser peor que lo que se nos tenia destinado. Si ese era el día que moriría, perfecto, acepté mi muerte y ya.

–Robert… ¿has podido controlar las visiones?

–No, nunca pude –sonreí pero no del todo feliz– Venían sin previo aviso y una vez estrellé mi auto por ver a Esme dando a luz a Edward. Créeme no fue placentero ver eso. Juré vengarme de tu hermano por el daño de me auto.

Alice río realmente divertida.

–Si me concentro en alguien en particular puedo ver su futuro, aunque hay veces que vienen repentinamente –dijo pensativa– Papá va a llegar a las 10:30 de esta noche y va a asustar a mi madre porque va a tener que entrar por la ventana porque dejó las llaves.

–Tal vez con cada generación nuestro don se va perfeccionando. ¿Cuál fue tu primera visión? –pregunté curioso.

–Mi primera visión fue… Jasper en nuestro primer encuentro. No me asustó, solo pensé que había soñado despierta con el príncipe de uno de mis cuentos. Tenía seis años cuando eso. ¿Y tú?

–Tenía cuatro. No recuerdo mucho de esa ocasión, solo que corrí a decirle a mi padre y me dijo que dejara mis juegos que en ese momento estaba muy ocupado para seguirme la corriente. También recuerdo que fui a mi habitación y que me escondí bajo la cama, asustado por la visión.

– ¿Sabes que vi? –sonrió con picardía y diversión, negué con la cabeza– Edward va a llorar, y lo digo literalmente, cuando llegué al apartamento mañana después de ver su nota en un examen que presentó, va a sacar un bonito y redondito cero. También se va molestar con Bella porque ella se rió de él.

Me reí con ella. Quería ver la cara de mi sobrino cuando llegara al apartamento.

Miré a Alice detenidamente. Ciertamente se asemejaba a mi hermana, pero a la vez era tan distinta de ella.

– ¿Hay algo que no recuerdes?

–Me imagino que sí, solo que no recuerdo que.

–Muy gracioso –dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

–No puedo recordar el rostro de tu abuela. No recuerdo nada que tenga que ver con ella directamente. Tampoco puedo recordar su voz… nada con respecto a ella. Pero si tengo esa sensación de extrañar a alguien.

–Nadie me sorprende, siempre lo veo venir –dijo Alice pensativa.

–Te entiendo, por eso somos buenos actores. Tenemos que fingir sorpresa.

–Última pregunta y no te molesto más –sonrió un poco a modo de disculpa.

–No me molestas para nada. Ha sido entretenido tener esta conversación –le sonreí– Dispara.

– ¿Nos encontraste por medio de las visiones? –preguntó curiosa.

–No… yo ya no tengo visiones. Desde que desperté en Port Ángeles no he tenido ninguna más. Los encontré porque iba recuperando fragmentos de mi memoria y veía la casa, las calles. A veces creo haber tenido una visión mientras duermo pero después me doy cuenta que no es solo un nuevo recuerdo.

– ¿Será que el golpe en la cabeza u otra cosa que te ocurrió el día del accidente daño algo en tu cerebro?

–O reparó –dije encogiéndome de hombros– me gusta pensar que en realidad mi tiempo como Robert Masen terminó pero se me dio una oportunidad. Una oportunidad para una nueva vida sin visiones. Una nueva oportunidad para crear nuevas amistades y, tal vez, no sé, conseguir una novia.

– ¿Lo extrañas? –preguntó Alice, podía ver en sus ojos un tinte de tristeza.

–Desde que recuerdo mi pasado sí y mucho. Era parte de mi vida y, para bien o para mal, me gustaba ver lo que sucedería –respondí. Era la verdad, extrañaba mis visiones, las añoraba– Me siento incomodo, desprotegido, además, odio que puedan sorprenderme.

No dijimos nada más en un rato. Por lo que me sumí en una tristeza que me embarcó la conversación.

–La última semana lo vi todo claro, el accidente. Los vi leyendo la carta, supe de sus novios… creo que el saber que ustedes estarían bien y felices fue una de las cosas que hizo que no tuviera miedo ese día.

Alice me miró haciéndome saber que me había escuchado y diciéndome también que me comprendía. Volvimos nuestras miradas hacia el bosque, cada quien pensado en sus cosas.

–Cuando estaba pequeño, las visiones me aterraban, llegaban de improviso y entonces veía que se repetían minutos, horas o días después y eran tan acertadas como las había visto –comenté después de un rato–. Comencé a leer libros de ocultismo y todo lo referente.

–Yo nunca les he tenido miedo, a lo que veo a veces sí. Pero al hecho de que sea capaz de ver el futuro no. Lo veo como algo normal, como comer o dormir. Es una parte más de mí, de lo que soy.

–También lo veo así. Y no tenerlo es como si me hubieran arrancado un brazo –suspiré con tristeza.

– ¡Alice! ¡Robert! ¡Mamá los llama a comer! –gritó Emmett desde arriba en su habitación– ¿No oyeron? ¡Y eso que está cerca de la cocina!

Reímos por eso mientras Alice se levantaba de un salto y se encaminó hacia la casa.

–Por cierto _tío_, felicidades por tu noviazgo se ve que Susan te quiere mucho. Y, por favor, las rosas rojas están trilladas, llévale azucenas blancas –comentó con picardía.

Miré a mi sobrina con confusión ¿de qué hablaba?

Sonreí al comprenderlo. Tal vez había perdido mi don pero no hacía falta tenerlo para saber que mi futuro sería radiante y llenos de sorpresas que en esta nueva vida podría disfrutar.


End file.
